


Des cœurs et des corps

by Somnis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Cheating, Established Relationship, Fluff, From Sex to Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Partner Betrayal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 140,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnis/pseuds/Somnis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour Hinata et Kageyama, finir ensemble avait été une évidence, et cela durait depuis deux ans déjà. </p><p>Jusqu'à ce qu'un fantôme du passé ne surgisse à nouveau... Et avec lui un marché un peu particulier.<br/>Entre passion et tendresse, entre désir et affection, entre un ancien rival et l'ami de toujours, il faut choisir.<br/>Et tout choix a des conséquences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hinata

**Author's Note:**

> Que dire... C'est ma première fic, alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser des conseils en commentaire ;)  
> C'est une fiction multi-chapitres, avec des changements de points de vue. Je la mettrai à jour assez régulièrement, enfin j'espère x)  
> Et oui j'ai laissé en français, je n'ai ni le temps ni les capacités d'une traduction donc... On verra plus tard !  
> Bonne lecture ! :)

Il était neuf heures du matin, un samedi de juin, et le soleil perçait seulement par les vitres sales de l’immeuble. Hinata grimpa les escaliers en courant, comme il en avait l’habitude. Il y avait bien un ascenseur, mais, même lorsqu’il rentrait de courses, il ne l’utilisait pas. Il ne se dérobait jamais devant une occasion de faire du sport, et son endurance était d’ores et déjà prouvée par le trajet en vélo qu’il s’imposait tous les matins et soirs pour aller à la fac. Ledit vélo était abandonné dans le hall de l’immeuble, enchaîné à la hâte. Le jeune homme avait passé la nuit dans la maison maternelle, puisqu’il l’avait promis à sa petite sœur Natsu, et ça lui faisait du bien de se couper un peu de l’appartement. Même s’il n’avait qu’à peine pris le temps de déjeuner avant d’enfourcher son vélo et de revenir au complexe étudiant –l’appart avait ses charmes.

Ses charmes étaient d’ailleurs davantage dans la colocation qu’il avait, avec son petit ami depuis deux ans, Tobio. Lui aussi avait été invité chez les Hinata, mais il avait poliment décliné –c’était pour Shouyou, pour revoir sa famille, sa présence ne lui rappellerait que l’appart et d’ailleurs, il avait mal à la tête. Il avait toujours eu du mal à s’acclimater à la famille bruyante et pleine de vie qu’étaient les Hinata, bien qu’il s’entende avec les parents, et que Natsu l’adorait. Peut-être parce qu’il était fils unique et assez introverti. Mais Shouyou n’aimait pas rester loin de Tobio, n’était-ce qu’une nuit, et il avait encore promis à sa mère et sa sœur de revenir quelques jours en emmenant Kageyama avec lui. 

Arrivé devant sa porte, Hinata refoula un sourire. Il glissa la main dans la poche de son short pour trouver ses clés, et apprécia le bruit qu’elles firent en tournant dans la serrure. Il attendit un instant, sans savoir si Tobio était déjà réveillé –souvent, il dormait tard le week-end, pour compenser avec les autres où il allait courir tôt avant d’aller en cours. Il entendit un léger bruit de fond, et entra en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il jeta les clés dans un petit récipient en mosaïque et se trouva satisfait de retrouver ses habitudes, même s’il n’était parti que depuis la veille au matin. Un éclat de lumière lui arriva dans les yeux, et, inclinant légèrement la tête pour faire disparaître l’éblouissement, il sourit au miroir en face de lui. Celui-ci lui répondit d’un sourire identique, qui montrait toutes les dents, et plissait un peu les grands yeux noisette brillants de malices. Il remarqua que ses boucles rousses étaient encore ébouriffées du trajet et ses joues plus roses qu’à l’accoutumée. 

Il entra dans le salon, inondé du soleil matinal qui entrait par la fenêtre ouverte, et trouva Tobio affalé devant la télé d’un air neutre. Avait-il seulement entendu qu’il était rentré ? Le volume de la télé était bas, pourtant. Hinata prit une seconde pour contempler Tobio avant que celui-ci ne lève les yeux en sentant enfin sa présence. Assis négligemment, les pieds nus posés au sol, il avait un jean gris craqué aux genoux et un sweat noir retroussé aux manches. Shouyou appréciait le voir en civil, lui qui l’avait tant fréquenté en tenue de volley ou en uniforme. Enfin, les deux orbes d’un bleu profond se levèrent sur lui et parurent s’éclaircir. 

-Hey. 

-Hey, répondit Hinata en souriant aussi largement qu’il le pouvait. 

Il ne savait pas quoi dire ni faire ensuite. Il n’avait pas pris de bagages –ses parents avaient encore de vieux pyjamas à lui, son lit était toujours dans son ancienne chambre-, il ne faisait que rentrer. Mais voir Tobio le rassurait.

-C’était bien ? demanda ce dernier.

Hinata se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de son petit ami, s’assit en tailleur et prit un coussin pour s’occuper les mains en parlant.

-Oh, Natsu était contente. Elle va passer au collège, tu sais, elle veut rentrer dans l’équipe féminine de volley mais bon… Yukigaoka quoi… Même si l’équipe féminine est pas mal, je suppose que celle des mecs a sombré, pour le volley en tout cas. Bon, évidemment, elle regrettait que tu sois pas là. Elle aurait voulu te mettre des pinces dans les cheveux et tous vos autres délires bizarres… Et mes parents te passent le bonjour. 

Tobio se contenta de hocher la tête et s’étira. Il avait encore les yeux ensommeillés.

-Et toi, hier ?

-Comme d’hab. J’ai été à l’entraînement, et je suis rentré direct. J’ai mis la télé deux secondes, ça m’a gavé, alors je suis allé dormir.

Il bâilla largement et des larmes apparurent au bord de ses yeux.

-‘Fin, j’aurais voulu dormir. Les voisins ont fait du bruit toute la nuit, ils recevaient je crois.

-Ah ouais, murmura Hinata. 

Tobio hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, l’air pas convaincu. Hinata lança le coussin un peu plus loin et se rapprocha de Tobio. Il l’embrassa sur la joue.

-Tu m’as manqué.

Les coins de la bouche de Tobio frémirent et il eut un léger sourire. Avant qu’il ne puisse répondre, Hinata fondit dessus et l’embrassa longuement. Tobio se laissa faire, répondant paresseusement, et Hinata n’en voulait pas plus de toute façon –juste saluer son copain qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis vingt-quatre heures. Il finit par se reculer et passa son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de Tobio, qui lui lança un regard interrogatif.

-Elles sont gonflées, remarqua Shouyou. 

-Je les ai mordues, répondit Kageyama. 

Il se pencha de lui-même pour embrasser à nouveau. Hinata sourit en rompant le baiser, puis, sautant du canapé, lui adressa un clin d’œil. 

-Je vais me rafraîchir un peu. C’est bon d’être chez soi ! 

Shouyou fit une pirouette et écarta les bras, planté au milieu du salon, s’exposant à la brise qui entrait par la fenêtre ouverte et savourant l’air d’été qui s’annonçait. Il arriva dans la salle de bains et ôta son t-shirt, remarquant enfin qu’il était couvert de sueur à force d’avoir pédalé plus d’une heure. Il le jeta au linge sale, puis, après un instant de réflexion, délaça ses converses qui brûlaient ses plantes de pieds. Il posa un pied dans la douche encore humide, et le retira aussitôt. 

-Tobio ! s’écria-t-il. T’aurais pas pu faire gaffe ? Le shampoing s’est renversé…

Un grommellement lui répondit du salon et Hinata soupira en reposant le shampoing refermé sur son étagère. Il se passa de l’eau fraîche sur le visage avec vigueur, et décida d’aller chercher un t-shirt propre dans sa chambre. Il fonça droit vers le placard, divisé en deux sections, une pour lui et l’autre pour Tobio ; il envisagea un instant de prendre un des t-shirts de Kageyama, puisqu’ils étaient plus grands, et que c’est toujours agréable d’avoir les vêtements et l’odeur de son copain avec soi. Il songea un instant que s’il repassait une nuit sans lui, il emporterait au moins un de ses sweats histoire d’imaginer sa compagnie. Mais considéré la chaleur, il prit un des siens, un t-shirt blanc de l’époque de Karasuno. Un de ceux qu’il préférait porter. 

Leur chambre était modeste. Un placard, une étagère où trônaient en alternance mangas et magazines de sport, surtout de volley-ball en fait, avec une balle dans un coin de la chambre. Il y avait un bouquet de fleurs artificielles sur la table de chevet du côté où dormait Hinata. C’était Yachi qui le leur avait offert lorsqu’ils avaient pris un appartement, et Hinata l’avait posé là parce qu’il trouvait que ça rafraîchissait un peu la pièce. Tobio avait, malheureusement, refusé qu’il accroche des posters du « petit géant » un peu partout. C’était le lit qui prenait le plus de place, un lit double dont les couvertures était tendues avec soin. Habituellement, c’était Hinata qui s’en chargeait, puisque Tobio avait un emploi du temps chargé dès le matin, mais il supposait que pour cette fois, en l’absence de Shouyou, il avait dû se résigner à mettre un peu d’ordre. En outre, la fenêtre était ouverte ici aussi, et le chant des oiseaux, perceptible par-dessus les voix de la cité en éveil, conférait à la pièce une atmosphère qui plaisait à Hinata, qui lui évoquait le retour du soleil et les matins d’été.

En revenant dans le salon, il trouva Kageyama en train de somnoler. La télévision diffusait un reportage sur les arnaques, ce qui ne passionnait pas vraiment le passeur. 

-T’as déjà mangé ? demanda Hinata, ce qui le fit sursauter.

Des mèches noires lui tombèrent devant les yeux lorsqu’il secoua la tête.

-Non, je t’attendais.

Shouyou dansa d’un pied sur l’autre en se grattant la nuque d’un air embarrassé.

-Ah…euh, j’ai déjà mangé là-bas. Tu veux que je te fasse quelque chose ?

-Ramène-moi une brique de lait, steuplait. 

Il n’avait pas changé depuis le lycée, se dit Hinata en souriant intérieurement. Ça avait un petit côté attendrissant. Même s’il était calme ce matin-là, à mettre sur le compte de la fatigue. Mais il était plus doux et gentil lorsqu’il était calme, alors ça ne posait pas de problème. Hinata l’aimait de toute façon.

En ouvrant le frigo, il saisit une des briquettes dans un pack de douze –Tobio avait l’habitude de prendre des briquettes dans son sac, en plus d’en acheter au distributeur de la fac, et Hinata se demandait quelle part de leur budget le lait pouvait bien absorber. Il constata par là même que les courses avaient grand besoin d’être faites s’ils voulaient encore avoir à manger demain. Pour aujourd’hui, les pâtes suffiraient. 

Il lança la brique à Kageyama qui l’attrapa au vol, sans problème, étant donné les réflexes dont il était doté. Il décolla la paille et la planta dans la brique, avant d’aspirer le lait en fermant les yeux. Hinata se rassit à côté de lui, plus près. Le reportage marchait toujours. Une fois que Tobio eut fini de boire, il lança la brique sur une table basse un peu plus loin, ce qui indigna brièvement Hinata. Finalement, il posa sa tête sur l’épaule de son petit ami, pas vraiment intéressé par la télé mais plutôt par le fait de le sentir près de lui, de sentir sa respiration régulière, et son odeur l’envelopper. Hinata inhala profondément et, sans relever la tête, nota à l’odeur sucrée :

-C’est pas ton parfum habituel…

-Hm ? Non, répondit Tobio.

Hinata ferma les yeux et respira à nouveau.

Ça me rappelle… notre première année à Karasuno. Le volley-ball. Les tournois qu’on a fait cette année-là, les matchs acharnés contre Seijôh, et les autres. C’est pas mal…. C’est ton déo d’époque ou …? 

-Même pas. C’est peut-être juste ton imagination. En parlant de ton odeur à toi, je pensais que tu devais te doucher ? 

Hinata fit la moue. Il joua un moment avec la manche de Kageyama et se pencha davantage sur son épaule pour caler sa tête sous son cou. 

-Tu m’as manqué, répéta-t-il.

Tobio ne répondit pas, mais il appuya sa tête contre celle de Hinata. Ils restèrent ainsi dix bonnes minutes, et Hinata se demanda s’il s’était endormi puisque le poids appuyé contre sa propre tête avait progressivement augmenté. Il changea l’orientation de son visage pour regarder Tobio (le reportage n’étant vraiment pas intéressant). Son regard parcourut les lignes qu’il connaissait bien, de son cou, de sa mâchoire, et s’arrêta soudainement. Il fixa un instant une marque violacée sous la mâchoire de Tobio. Ça ne devait pas être là. Hinata savait pertinemment ce qu’était un suçon, et dans quelles circonstances on en obtenait, alors pourquoi son petit ami en avait-il un ? Une piqûre de doute le fit tressaillir violemment, et Tobio marmonna quelque chose d’incompréhensible, à demi endormi. Hinata recula sa tête et regarda Tobio avec des yeux écarquillés. 

Kageyama avait la tête renversée sur le dossier du canapé, les yeux fermés. Ses lèvres –sans nul doute plus gonflées et rouges qu’à l’accoutumée- étaient entrouvertes et laissaient entrevoir ses dents. Ses cheveux portaient encore quelques épis de son réveil, et Hinata mordit sa lèvre inférieure avec angoisse. Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Il inspira et expira profondément, et l’évidence le heurta de plein fouet.

Le shampoing renversé. Les fenêtres ouvertes. Une présence dans l’appartement. Le parfum étranger, les lèvres gonflées, la marque dans le cou –une présence sur Tobio. Tout s’enchaîna dans l’esprit de Hinata. Qui ? Pourquoi ? Cette nuit ?

-Tobio, murmura-t-il (le grognement qu’il reçut en réponse le fit poursuivre), pourquoi est-ce que le shampoing était renversé dans la douche ?

-Ma faute, rétorqua Tobio sans même ouvrir les yeux. J’ai pas fait gaffe en me douchant.

-Tu t’es pas douché. Tes cheveux sont secs. Ils ont encore la marque de l’oreiller.

Tobio dodelina de la tête sur le dossier et la tourna du côté opposé à Hinata, pour éviter de répondre, mais lui exposant son cou. Cela rendit d’autant plus visible l’affreuse marque. Shouyou tendit un doigt vers elle et appuya jusqu’à ce que Tobio se dégage et le regarde avec des yeux d’un bleu plus foncé qu’ils ne devaient l’être en temps normal.

-Qu’est ce que tu veux ? 

-Qui t’a fait ça !?

Hinata avait peur que sa voix ne se brise, et commençait à voir flou sous les larmes qui affluaient. Il tentait de chercher une explication rationnelle, n’en trouva pas, attendit la réponse de Tobio avec angoisse.

-Fait quoi ? soupira celui-ci en lui lançant un regard contrarié.

-Le suçon, là ! cria Hinata en bondissant du canapé pour se tenir debout face à Tobio, le regardant de haut.

Il se campa sur ses deux jambes écartées, les poing serrés à ses côtés et une expression qui passait à la colère.

-Bah c’est toi qui l’a fait, bâilla nonchalamment Tobio. 

Il battit des paupières un instant pour refouler les larmes qui lui étaient venues et se redressa dans le canapé pour mieux voir Hinata qui le regardait, le visage rouge et les poings tremblants. Shouyou tentait de maîtriser sa voix, avait encore du mal à comprendre et analyser la situation dans son intégralité. C’était comme si c’était irréel, il voyait les choses à travers un filtre.

-Je le saurais si j’avais laissé un truc aussi dégueulasse.

Tobio cligna des yeux et ses pommettes rosirent un peu. Cela n’échappa pas à Shouyou. Il aurait voulu frapper Kageyama, puis pleurer, mais Tobio était assis, ce qui lui conférait une sorte d’inaccessibilité, et il était calme, trop calme, il aurait dû s’énerver contre Hinata, crier plus fort que lui et se casser d’un air vexé, alors pourquoi restait-il si impassible ? Pourquoi ne se défendait-il pas ? Hinata était prêt à se battre, à se déchirer la voix, à casser quelque chose, seule une information comptait pour lui : quelqu’un avait marqué Tobio, son Tobio, qui avait d’ailleurs l’air de n’en avoir strictement rien à faire. 

Hinata cligna plusieurs fois des yeux vers différentes directions, pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent très longues, et l’absence de réponse l’agaça encore plus. Il envoya un violent coup de pied dans la table basse qui tomba sur le côté avec un bruit sourd, la brique vide glissa un peu plus loin et une goutte de lait tomba de la paille encore plantée dedans. Tobio était toujours dans le canapé et passait la main sous son visage en grimaçant légèrement.

-Qu’est ce que t’as fait cette nuit ? reprit Hinata, un peu plus calmement après avoir évacué une partie de sa colère. Dis-le moi. Je suis pas stupide. 

Le regard de Tobio était indéchiffrable. Ses joues étaient demeurées roses, et il paraissait nettement plus réveillé, quoiqu’il fut buté dans le silence. Le reportage marchait toujours, la voix d’une fausse gravité du journaliste insupporta Hinata qui eut un instant l’envie de renverser la télé aux côtés de la table basse, mais il se contenta de l’éteindre en appuyant excessivement fort sur le bouton off. Le silence, lourd, intenable, se répandit sur la pièce comme une chape de plomb. Hinata s’assit sur un pouf face au canapé et fixa longuement Tobio toujours obstiné, avant de lâcher : 

-Quelqu’un est venu ici. 

Tobio hocha brièvement la tête en baissant les yeux, mais pas le menton. Il se pencha en avant en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et soupira. 

-Ça compte pas, ça, Hinata, je …

Entendre sa voix réveilla en Hinata l’envie violente de pleurer qu’il refoulait, et il l’interrompit aussitôt :

-Comment ça, ça compte pas ? Quelqu’un est venu ici ! 

Haletant, il cherchait à exprimer toute l’horreur de la situation qu’il ressentait et que Tobio balayait d’un « ça compte pas ». Quelqu’un s’était introduit dans leur appartement, leur nid, dans leur couple même. Et ça comptait beaucoup, il se sentait violé, trompé. Il trouvait ça atroce. Tobio cherchait ses mots, alors Hinata reprit d’un ton le plus calme possible, d’une voix qui se cassait par moment sous l’indignation et la tristesse : 

-Attends… Quelqu’un est rentré avec toi hier… Vous avez dormi ensembles, vu ta tête vous n’avez pas tellement dormi… T’as encore son odeur sur toi. Il s’est même permis de prendre une douche, tu lui as fait à ptit déjeuner aussi, c’est pour ça que tu t’es levé tôt ? C’est pour ça ? Est-ce que j’ai tort ?

-C’est pas…., tenta Kageyama. C’est pas comme ça….Laisse-moi expliquer, au moins.

-Tu m’as trompé ? 

Une larme coula sur la joue de Hinata, mais son visage bouillait tellement qu’il ne la sentit presque pas et ne pensa pas à l’essuyer. Il se sentait comme le jour de la rencontre avec Tobio, du haut de ses escaliers, en larmes, furieux, triste, impuissant, sans savoir quels sentiments lui inspirait le garçon face à lui.

-Hinata, soupira Tobio. C’était pas important. C’était comme ça, on était bourrés.

Shouyou se sentit s’adoucir un peu, puis se raffermit.

-A l’entraînement ?

-Après. On a été dans un bar avec l’équipe, je l’ai rencontré là-bas. Juste l’affaire d’une nuit. On ne se reverra pas. C’était un accident. Je suis désolé.

Hinata se passa les deux mains sur le visage, soudain las, essayant de tout saisir. Il fut surprit par l’humidité de ses joues. Il avait l’impression que tout était embrouillé, qu’il allait se réveiller d’une minute à l’autre dans son vieux lit, chez ses parents.

-C’est la première fois que ça t’arrive ? C’est la première fois que tu me trompes ?

Tobio hocha la tête par saccades. Hinata se sentait vide.

-Pourquoi ?

Hinata fixa ses mains croisées plus d’une minute dans le silence. Tobio, en face de lui, ne répondait pas.

-Qu’est ce qui ne va pas chez nous ?

-Ça va, répondit machinalement Kageyama. Je t’aime.

Il n’avait pas l’air vraiment affecté, bizarrement. Ses yeux étaient baissés et seul l’épais voile noir de ses cils était visible sous ses sourcils foncés. Ses joues étaient pâles, à présent. Il avait pourtant l’air sincère, comme résigné à ce qu’il avait fait, sans regrets réels, comme quelque chose à quoi il était étranger, comme s’il n’y pouvait rien et qu’il lui fallait simplement attendre qu’Hinata l’accepte en qualité de léger désagrément. Et qu’ils reviennent à leur vie normale sans jamais tenir compte de cet écart.

Les répliques s’échangeaient avec lenteur, comme s’ils étaient tous deux engourdis. Shouyou, par le coup brutal qu’il avait reçu, qui l’avait assommé ; Tobio, par le désintéressement qu’il manifestait.

-Si tu m’aimes, pourquoi tu te tapes d’autres mecs, dans notre chambre?

Qui avait dormi à sa place ? Il se sentait souillé. Quelque chose disait à Hinata qu’il ne retournerait pas dans la chambre ni la salle de bain avant un bon moment. La présence étrangère semblait flotter là comme un fantôme, le narguer. Il se sentait écœuré, mais plus par le fait que par le comportement de Tobio. Et il s’en voulait pour ça. Il trouvait des excuses à son petit ami. 

Tobio inspira profondément.

-Arrête de m’interrompre toutes les deux secondes, déjà.

Voilà qui collait davantage à la personnalité de Tobio. Hinata sentit une bouffée de colère naître en lui en l’entendant parler comme ça –n’était-ce pas lui le fautif ?- mais la ravala aux côtés de ses larmes.

-Hier soir, je suis allé à l’entraînement, normal. Aussi normal que ça pouvait l’être sans toi. Les mecs ont décidé d’aller boire un coup. Au début, je voulais rentrer direct après l’entraînement, mais Tanaka, bah, tu le vois, il a insisté pour que je vienne, enfin il m’a limite traîné là-bas.

-Tanaka était avec toi ? s’ahurit Hinata, qui se stoppa sous le regard noir de Kageyama.

-On s’est posés à une table tous ensembles et les mecs ont bu. J’ai bu avec eux. Je suis sorti dans la cour du bar deux secondes parce que la tête me tournait, je l’ai rencontré là. J’étais déjà pas mal bourré et lui aussi. 

-Qui c’était ?

Hinata n’avait pas pu s’empêcher. Qui était ce mec qui avait su séduire Tobio en une soirée, alors que lui y avait mis plus d’un an ? Quel était son visage ? Lui ressemblait-il ? Comment était le garçon qui avait dormi dans son lit, s’était lavé dans sa douche, avait couché avec son copain ? Avait-il au moins pris son nom ? Le visage de Tobio se ferma. Il esquiva. 

-On a commencé à parler. L’alcool aidant, on est vite arrivés à…la vie intime, on va dire.

Hinata se sentit tomber. Il n’avait jamais imaginé que Tobio puisse être enclin à révéler ce genre de détails, même alcoolisé. Qu’avait-il bien pu dire ? Ils n’avaient pas de problèmes de ce côté-là non plus, songea Hinata. Il n’avait pas à avoir honte, en somme, mais de là à raconter à tout le monde…Il leva des yeux vides sur Tobio qui poursuivait.

-Je lui ai parlé de nous, je crois. Que tu étais mon premier et seul petit ami. Que, par conséquent, je n’avais essayé personne d’autre. C’est là qu’il a commencé à me faire des avances. On a recommencé à boire, et ensuite…je sais pas. On était là. 

Ses joues rosissaient à nouveau. Ainsi donc, c’était par curiosité qu’il avait fait cela ? Pour « essayer quelqu’un d’autre » ? Hinata n’avait jamais eu ce genre de pensée, et estimait qu’il n’y avait pas lieu d’en avoir s’il était pleinement satisfait. Néanmoins, il savait que c’était un phénomène humain et naturel, qui touchait de nombreuses personnes, et par conséquent, il était un peu soulagé. Tobio pouvait quand même continuer à l’aimer. Ce qui expliquait aussi pourquoi il était si calme ce matin, ça n’était qu’une expérience qu’il voulait mener, et, une fois achevée, il n’avait plus de raisons d’y penser, n’est-ce pas ? Bien sûr, ça n’effaçait pas que Shouyou se sentait extrêmement blessé.

-Comment il était ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

-Beau. 

La réponse avait fusé, Hinata se vexa un peu. Il voulait des détails, espérait s’en consoler un peu. Etait-il roux ? Avait-il des yeux marrons ? Etait-il petit, énergique, et son sourire montrait-il toutes ses dents ? Il avait toujours du mal à concevoir que Tobio l’avait trompé, il voulait rendre cela plus réel. C’était un peu maso, se disait Hinata, mais il voulait comprendre, pour pardonner ou condamner Tobio.

-Il a un petit ami aussi, ajouta Kageyama. 

Bizarrement, ce détail changea tout. Hinata avait l’image mentale d’un mec qui traînait les bars, un prostitué, qu’importe, quelqu’un qui voulait juste s’amuser, squatter un appart pour la nuit et se faire plaisir. Quelqu’un de peu recommandable, qui avait saisi l’occasion vue dans Tobio, qui avait l’habitude de séduire, l’habitude de faire ça. 

Au contraire, le fait que ce soit un mec casé modifiait considérablement cette perception et faisait naître davantage de questions. Voulait-il découvrir de nouvelles choses, comme Tobio, ou était-ce juste le fruit de deux solitudes réunies ? Ce ne devait pas être un coureur, juste une affaire d’une nuit, des deux côtés. Tobio et lui ne pourront pas être réunis, se dit Hinata. Il ne pourraient plus se revoir. Etrangement, Hinata se sentait soulagé. Ce n’était pas quelqu’un qui voulait lui prendre Tobio, Tobio d’ailleurs ne voulait plus recommencer, sa curiosité assouvie, mais Hinata ne voulait pas les détails de la nuit. 

Il lança un regard à Tobio en se disant que son état en disait déjà beaucoup. Ses yeux étaient cernés, ses cheveux en bataille, et sa bouche….Hinata détourna les yeux. Lui n’avait jamais rendu Tobio comme ça. 

-Je sors. 

Shouyou avait besoin d’air. L’appartement lui paraissait étranger, étouffant. Il ne voulait plus rester face à Tobio, ce Tobio inhabituel, qui lui paraissait étranger aussi à présent. Celui-ci ne répondit rien, et regarda Hinata sortir en courant. 

Il était onze heures. Après avoir erré près d’une heure dans la ville, en dévisageant chaque passant, Hinata avait atterri dans un parc, assis par terre, assez loin des chemins pour qu’on ne le trouve pas. Il arrachait l’herbe d’un geste répétitif et inconscient, et de ses yeux tombaient des larmes qui allaient éclabousser son short. Il ne voulait pas rompre avec Tobio, mais il se sentait sale, trahi, même si les choses paraissaient un peu moins graves quand il les prenait avec du recul. Qu’allait-il dire à ses parents et Natsu ? Qu’allait-il dire à l’équipe ? 

Il fronça les sourcils et se mordit les lèvres en réfléchissant. Sortant son téléphone de sa poche arrière, il textota rapidement Tanaka. Il ne voulait laisser l’impression de rien, et casa quelques smileys habituels pour faire croire que tout allait bien, et qu’il n’était pas du tout brisé.

« Les mecs, vous êtes sérieux, vous avez été boire sans moi ! :o :’) »

Il joua distraitement avec son téléphone en attendant la réponse, et se demanda si Tobio était inquiet pour lui. Il se sentit malade en imaginant qu’il y avait encore ce mec étranger dans leur appart, et une peur phobique, un sentiment d’urgence de rentrer, juste pour vérifier, le prit. Il ne quitterait plus jamais Tobio. Il ne le supporterait pas. 

Son téléphone vibra et Hinata le déverrouilla d’un geste impatient.

« Déso Shouyou ! On pensait que tu serais là ! On remet ça bientôt ! ;) »

« C’était bien au moins ? :P »

« Nickel, on a pensé à toi, on a vu la tête de flan et son équipe ! »

Hinata resta les pouces suspendus au dessus de l’écran et la surprise mit un instant sa douleur au second plan. 

« Kenma ? »

« Ouais, le mec qui jouait à Nekoma. Et son attaquant qui ne le quittait pas. Il étaient venus aussi, c’est con que t’aie raté ça ! »

« Tobio me l’a pas dit ^^’ »

Ils n’avaient pas vraiment eu l’occasion de parler, en même temps. A présent, Hinata était doublement dégoûté. Cela faisait une éternité qu’il n’avait pas vu Kenma, même s’ils se textotaient encore régulièrement. Hinata avait choisi la même fac que Kageyama, réputée pour son équipe, et où ils avaient retrouvé Tanaka, entre autres. A l’instar, Kenma était resté avec Kuroo, mais ils avaient bougé sur Miyagi, pour une raison obscure de petite amie, à ce qu’avait compris Hinata dans les brefs sms que lui envoyait Kenma. L’équipe dans laquelle ils étaient était réputée excellente, avec une partie de Seijôh et de Dateko –Kenma se plaignait souvent d’Oikawa, même s’il lui était reconnaissant de jouer davantage passeur en match que lui. Cependant, il paraissait que la manière qu’il avait de piailler « Aone-chan » à l’immense contreur était impayable. Hinata n’avait pas encore eu l’occasion de jouer contre eux, mais ça le faisait déjà tressaillir d’impatience. Quant à Ushiwaka, le grand champion, il était certes licencié dans un club universitaire, mais c’était juste pour la forme, étant donné qu’il jouait dans l’équipe du Japon. 

En ouvrant le nouveau message, Hinata se promit d’appeler Kenma plus tard, pour prendre des nouvelles. Et éventuellement gratter des infos sur le comportement de Tobio la veille.

« Ah, oui il est resté avec nous une bonne heure, et les joueurs des deux équipes ont commencé à se barrer un par un, pour rentrer chez eux, ou pour aller draguer :p Je suis parti pas longtemps après et je suis pas sûr qu’il était encore là »

C’était assez pour l’instant. Hinata ne pouvait pas demander trop de détails de peur d’éveiller les soupçons, et il ne tenait pas à ce que sa vie et la tromperie soient affichées devant toute l’équipe. 

Ce n’était, au moins, pas un rendez-vous, juste une rencontre et une envie dans le feu de l’action. C’était pour ça que Tobio disait que ça ne comptait pas. Hinata se sentait déjà lassé de cette histoire. Il en avait assez de réfléchir à pourquoi, comment, qui. Certes, il ne pardonnait pas Tobio, il ne le comprenait pas non plus, mais il voulait revenir à la vie tranquille qu’ils menaient tout les deux. Il se disait que Tobio lui présenterait ses excuses –pas maintenant, mais plus tard. Personne n’avait à le savoir. L’équipe n’avait rien remarqué, personne n’avait rien remarqué, le mec était sorti de leur vie aussi vite qu’il y était rentré. 

Hinata ne doutait pas que le contact allait être difficile les premiers jours. Il ne doutait pas qu’il pleurerait encore, quelques fois, sur le canapé, parce qu’il ne voudra plus dormir avec Tobio pendant quelques temps. Il savait que les questions continueraient à le miner, et que, même s’il ne voulait pas se les poser, c’était irrépressible et qu’elles tourneraient dans sa tête encore et encore sans lui laisser de répit, et que, lorsqu’il serait dans les limbes du sommeil, l’image mouvante de Tobio et d’un inconnu sans visage le hanterait. Et puis, un jour, il se passera quelque chose d’incongru, et Tobio et lui se regarderont d’un air gêné avant d’éclater de rire tout deux, et il le prendra dans ses bras, et ça lui aura manqué. Les choses retourneront alors à peu près à la normale. Les premiers temps, oui, Hinata pensera que les lèvres sur lesquelles il pose les siennes se sont baladées le long d’un corps qui n’est pas à lui, et, lorsque finalement il sera prêt à aller jusqu’au bout de nouveau, il se fera la remarque que Tobio n’est plus totalement sien, et peut-être, qu’il est différent maintenant.

C’était tout cela que pensait Hinata, et ses dernières larmes avaient été séchées par le vent sur ses joues. Cela lui paraissait une solution acceptable. Il ne voulait pas quitter Tobio, et Tobio ne voulait pas le quitter. Kageyama l’aimait lui, non pas un inconnu éphémère. Hinata valait plus que cela ; certes l’étranger avait pu posséder Tobio une nuit, mais Shouyou aurait toutes les autres à venir. Il tapota un instant sur son téléphone, en pleine réflexion, et le porta à son oreille. Chaque tonalité lui donnait un coup dans le cœur, et il eut le temps de s’imaginer mille scénarios avant que le déclic ne retentisse et qu’il ne puisse respirer :

-Hinata ? 

La voix de Tobio était posée mais inquiète. Ça réchauffa légèrement le cœur de Hinata de l’entendre ainsi et même un petit sourire vint se loger au coin de sa bouche lorsqu’il répondit.

-Ouais, c’est moi.

-T’es où ?

Hinata inspira profondément. Tobio se préoccupait de lui. Il pensait à lui. Il l’aimait.

-Au parc. Dis, je vais aller faire les courses, le frigo était vide. 

-Ah…

Visiblement, il était déconcerté par le calme de la voix de Hinata, et la banalité de ses propos. Comme si rien ne s’était passé. Mais ça ne servait à rien de crier, songea Hinata, ils n’avaient plus quinze ans. S’il se mettait à hausser le ton, Tobio répliquerait, ça monterait jusqu’à ne plus pouvoir se contenir, et ils rompraient. Hinata ne voulait pas ça. Ils avaient une chance.

Avant qu’il ne puisse parler, Tobio se hâta de dire, d’une voix basse et un peu tremblante :

-Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé, tu sais, je le suis vraiment. J’avais pas conscience. C’est de toi dont je suis amoureux, ça change pas, ça changera jamais.

Hinata enfonça ses canines dans sa lèvre inférieure pour éviter de recommencer à pleurer –c’était trop solennel, tout cela, ça l’émouvait, Tobio ne parlait pas souvent ainsi. 

-Moi aussi, croassa-t-il, avant de reprendre : tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?

Il n’avait pas vraiment laissé à Tobio l’occasion de continuer à s’excuser et exprimer ses sentiments. Hinata se sentait déjà assez rassuré, d’un côté, et de l’autre, c’était des choses à se dire en face, avec, peut-être, une réconciliation davantage physique à la clé –c’était à voir. Il y eut un silence au bout de la ligne alors que Tobio réfléchissait.

-J’ai besoin de rien, murmura-t-il enfin. 

-Bon.

Un silence maladroit s’établit des deux côtés de la ligne.

-A tout à l’heure, dit enfin Hinata.

-Ouais.

Ils ne se dirent pas qu’ils s’aimaient avant de raccrocher. Ça paraissait encore un peu déplacé, trop normal. Mais leurs sentiments survivaient à cet écart, c’était ce qui importait.

Hinata n’était, habituellement, pas le plus volontaire pour faire les courses. Mais il avait passé les dernières heures avec lui-même, dans le silence, seul avec des pensées pas des plus joyeuses. A présent que sa tête lui faisait mal, à la fois d’avoir trop pensé, mais de ne pas avoir pu s’en empêcher, et de la chaleur croissante, il avait besoin de se la vider, et le centre commercial lui paraissait tout indiqué pour cela. Entouré par des dizaines de personnes, bousculé par la foule, focalisé sur quels produits trouver et où, tous ses sens éveillés –la musique de fond, la rumeur des clients, les étagères emplies de produits aux couleurs vives et attrayantes, les odeurs de plastique, de papier ou de nourriture qui changeaient à chaque rayons. Il se sentait tout petit au milieu de ce fourmillement, il se perdait volontiers dedans, oubliait de réfléchir, se laissait aller aux mouvements de la foule, en piochant au passage tel ou tel paquet. 

Pour lui, c’était le meilleur moyen de commencer à enrayer les événements de la matinée. D’abord, il avait assimilé, ensuite, il se distrayait. C’était le la manière la plus rapide de s’en éloigner et d’arriver au pardon. Peut-être pas à l’oubli, mais au moins à quelque chose de supportable, à long terme, qui n’impliquait pas une rupture avec Tobio. Il tapota sa carte de crédit dans sa poche et songea qu’il prendrait un taxi pour le retour, vu que le parc où il était arrivé était assez loin de chez eux, et il ne se voyait pas faire la route avec deux gros sacs remplis dans chaque main.

Il se dirigea lentement vers le centre commercial en essayant de se détendre. Le coin de ses yeux lui picotait encore un peu, mais il se forçait à faire face au soleil, comme s’il pouvait absorber la lumière et qu’elle pouvait le guérir. Il aimait le soleil, la chaleur et l’été, et y piochait son réconfort. En entrant dans le centre, une bouffée de fraîcheur l’accueillit alors que les portes coulissantes s’ouvraient devant lui. Il se promena un instant, sans réfléchir où le portaient ses pieds. 

Il regarda une femme pressée d’une trentaine d’années chercher un rayon, les cheveux noués en un chignon lâche, une liste à la main. Elle fluotait méthodiquement les produits au fur et à mesure qu’elle les accumulait dans son panier. Hinata se demanda vaguement ce que ça pouvait faire d’être marié à ce genre de femme. Ses yeux la toisèrent de haut en bas, ses vêtements de la classe moyenne, un chemisier à manches courtes ouvert qui mettait sa poitrine en valeur, quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles, ses jambes en équilibre sur des chaussures à talons qui laissaient voir ses orteils peints. 

Il préférait de loin le corps de Tobio, mince et musclé. Ses doigts fins étaient aussi soignés que ceux d’un pianiste, ses ongles toujours soigneusement coupés. C’était le lot des passeurs, disait-il. Se casser un doigt aurait été la fin du monde pour lui, songeait parfois Hinata. 

Se retrouvant devant le rayon douche, il hésita et piocha un shampoing. Son nez se fronça et ses yeux brillèrent plus que de coutume alors qu’il le lançait dans le panier à roulette qu’il traînait derrière lui. Pour effacer le souvenir fugace, il se concentra sur la chaîne de radio que diffusait le centre commercial via des haut-parleurs pendus au plafond. C’était un des succès du moment, et Hinata le chantonna rêveusement en s’acheminant vers le rayon laitier. Il prit des œufs, du fromage et l’inévitable pack de briques de lait.

Il passa plus d’une heure à se laisser porter, et finit plusieurs fois dans le rayon sport où il n’avait rien à faire, mais il y était allé tant de fois que ses pas le conduisaient là comme par réflexe. Il coula son regard sur les articles de volley-ball et se décida à reprendre une paire de genouillères. Enfin, lorsque les articles commencèrent à déborder du panier, il se dirigea vers les caisses. Il se mit derrière une jeune maman visiblement débordée et imagina la vie quotidienne, tellement différente de la sienne, qu’elle devait endurer jour après jour. Un des enfants lui tira la langue par-dessus l’épaule de sa mère, et Hinata lui répliqua, en se demandant si Tobio et lui pourrait envisager, un jour, dans cinq ou six ans peut-être, d’adopter une petite fille ou un petit garçon. Il fut traversé de plusieurs visions fugitives et attendrissantes et fut rappelé à la réalité par un homme qui se mit derrière lui dans la file. Il était assez âgé et avança pour saisir un journal et commenter tout haut ce qu’il lisait, en haussant le ton sur l’augmentation des prix –sûrement pour que la caissière l’entende, comme si elle y pouvait quelque chose. Enfin, Hinata eut accès au tapis roulant et commença à déballer les produits. Il posa les dosettes à café pour Tobio, et réalisa qu’il avait oublié son jus d’orange, puisque lui ne buvait pas de café. Il se traita mentalement, jaugea le temps qui restait –la cliente bavardait sur les réductions au lieu de payer- puis tenta le tout pour le tout.

-Vous pourriez garder ma place, s’il vous plaît ? lança-t-il au vieil homme toujours dans son journal.

Il n’attendit pas la réponse et se jeta à travers les files de caisses pour rejoindre son rayon. Il esquiva un couple impudique, une poussette où braillait un bébé, sauta au-dessus d’un panier rempli et entra en collision avec un des clients.

-Awph ! lâcha Hinata, le souffle coupé, en reculant d’un pas.

Il inhala pour reprendre sa respiration, et le temps se figea. Il eut l’impression que quelque chose venait de lui percer le cœur, qu’il venait de se faire percuter, il n’eut plus conscience du monde extérieur, tout entier concentré sur l’odeur qui lui pénétrait les narines.

Il connaissait cette odeur. Sucrée, qui évoquait le volley-ball, les sourires faux, les signes de paix. Il l’avait sentie le matin même sur la peau de Tobio. C’était la sienne. 

Hinata releva des yeux hagards. Il vit un T-shirt avec le signe d’une marque de luxe mis en valeur, qui seyait parfaitement une taille fine et des épaules développées. Des marques de morsure parsemaient les avant-bras musclés. Shouyou porta enfin son regard sur les yeux chocolats que soulignaient deux marques noires de veille, sur la bouche foncée encore entrouverte de surprise, qui laissait entrevoir une rangée de dents blanches et alignées, et sur les épis mêlés de boucles châtain en bataille, dont certaines encore humides, mais qui paraissaient agencées avec un soin extrême. 

-Tiens, la crevette, s’exclama Oikawa Tooru, et un sourire ironique, comme s’il se faisait une blague qu’il était le seul à pouvoir comprendre, étira ses lèvres rouges.


	2. Hinata

Le visage narquois d’Oikawa semblait gravé sur ses rétines. Il se souvenait de ce moment où il avait réalisé, et il avait regardé l’homme en face de lui en silence, complètement glacé. Le sourire d’Oikawa s’était élargi, et Hinata avait pu lire dans ses yeux tout ce qu’il redoutait. Un des clients avait poussé un grognement, et il avait couru à sa file en laissant tomber le jus d’orange. Il ne se souvenait pas d’avoir entassé ses articles dans un sac, ni payé, ni appelé un taxi. Il s’était retrouvé dans l’appartement avec ses sacs de courses, et Tobio lui disait qu’il était pâle, et s’excusait encore. Il avait à peine remarqué la table basse redressée, et il s’était assis sur le canapé pendant que Kageyama rangeait les courses.

Il n’avait décidé de rien dire. Une fois le choc passé, il avait dû recommencer à réfléchir avec un nouvel angle de vue, qui était aussi plus douloureux. Ce n’était pas un étranger, ni un inconnu. Pas quelqu’un que Tobio pourrait oublier.

Hinata se souvenait la première fois qu’il avait vu Oikawa, à Seijoh, lors de sa première année à Karasuno. Le terminale était arrivé plus tard, une entrée remarquée et soulignée par des cris féminins hystériques. Dès qu’il avait entendu son nom, Kageyama s’était retourné, soudain très tendu. C’était là qu’Hinata avait entendu pour la première fois le « Tobio-chan » qui l’avait pas mal impressionné. Il avait aussi été perturbé par les réactions de Kageyama, qui s’étaient réitérées lors des différents matchs où ils avaient pu affronter Oikawa : sur les nerfs, qui cherchait à rivaliser, des provocations mutuelles. Il avait avoué plus tard à Hinata qu’il admirait Oikawa, qui avait été son aîné au collège, mais le méprisait en même temps pour sa superficialité. D’un autre côté, il avouait que son implication dans le sport était louable, de même que sa rage de victoire, et les entraînements durs qu’il s’imposait, et qu’il était un peu resté une figure d’exemple pour lui, en plus de ses capacités de passeur et ses compétences à entrer en phase avec l’équipe. Hinata avait été un peu jaloux.

Il se demandait si Kageyama avait des sentiments pour son aîné, au vu de leur passé commun. Même, s’ils avaient eu une relation au temps du collège. S’ils avaient continué à être en contact après qu’Oikawa soit passé à la fac –lorsque Hinata et Tobio avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. C’était dur à envisager. 

Reconstituer les événements de la veille étaient plus simples. Tanaka lui avait expliqué qu’ils avaient été rejoints par l’équipe « ex-Nekoma », où se trouvait Oikawa. Il devait donc s’être retrouvé avec Tobio, parmi la vingtaine de joueurs présents. Puisque l’équipe d’Hinata avait été boire d’une impulsion soudaine, ça excluait l’idée d’un rendez-vous préalable, donc d’une relation, ce qui apaisait très légèrement Shouyou. S’il suivait en partie la version de Tobio, ils avaient dû se retrouver dans la cour, alcoolisés tout deux, parler, peut-être s’embrasser, avant que Tobio ne le ramène à la maison. Hinata se sentit nauséeux en se souvenant que Tobio avait avoué avoir confié des détails intimes. Si c’était à Oikawa, il était mal. D’où le sourire malsain qu’avait affiché le passeur adverse au magasin. Quelqu’un qui le connaissait, qui connaissait ses amis, Kenma, Aone. 

Ce n’était pas un simple mec dans un bar. C’était Oikawa Tooru, le « Grand Roi ». Hinata avait encore du mal à saisir pourquoi Tobio s’était laissé entraîner par lui. D’après ce qu’avait raconté Tobio, c’était comme si Oikawa lui avait posé la couronne de « Roi du Terrain » sur la tête, en plus de l’avoir rabaissé toute une année et même d’avoir failli le frapper. Même plus tard, il avouait avoir peur de lui, avant de jouer contre Seijoh en automne, ou même pendant le match contre Shiratorizawa. Pourquoi coucher avec quelqu’un dont on a peur ? Ou n’avait-il pas osé le repousser ? Tobio avait affirmé que c’était l’autre qui avait commencé les avances. Ça correspondait évidemment davantage au caractère d’Oikawa de prendre les devants, mais avec tout ce sur quoi Tobio avait menti, Hinata ne savait pas vraiment que croire. 

Il finit par essayer de tout mettre sur le compte de l’alcool, d’une curiosité mal placée et peut-être un peu de nostalgie pour justifier la nuit. Tobio revint dessus le premier soir, où, lorsque Hinata lui avait annoncé qu’il préférait dormir seul sur le canapé, il lui avait demandé pourquoi. Shouyou répondit qu’il serait insupportable d’entrer dans la chambre, et Tobio s’excusa jusqu’à se mordre les lèvres déjà pas mal abîmées et avoir les larmes au bord des yeux. Au matin, Hinata le trouva assis au bout du canapé, avec une tête de déterré. Il ne savait pas vraiment s’il avait dormi, mais ça l’avait touché. Il voulait de tout cœur lui pardonner, et ça aurait été plus simple s’il ne se demandait pas toutes les minutes comment s’était passée la nuit, pourquoi Tobio ne lui en avait pas parlé, comment il avait abusé de sa confiance.

Il s’interrogerait, et ne voulait pas trouver de réponses. Elles s’imposèrent peu à peu, les premiers jours, où, pour ainsi dire, c’était encore tout frais. C’était des détails, mais qu’Hinata contemplait comme on regarde une scène macabre, horrifié mais fasciné, sans pouvoir détourner les yeux, même s’il savait qu’il n’avait pas à voir cela.

La chaleur persista tout le week-end qui suivit la découverte, et Hinata proposa d’aller faire un tour à un festival de musique qui avait lieu le dimanche après-midi. Il espérait renouer quelques liens avec Tobio lors de cette sortie. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne s’intéressaient vraiment à la musique, et Hinata avait développé une espèce de paranoïa vis-à-vis du fait de sortir de l’appartement –il avait peur de voir Oikawa apparaître à tous les coins de rue. C’était donc aussi pour progresser un peu qu’il s’obligeait à aller dans ce genre de rassemblement populaire. Tobio avait accepté d’un air qui sous-entendait qu’il se mettait au service d’Hinata pendant un certain temps, pour se dédommager –le moins du monde était tout de même qu’il culpabilise.

Lorsqu’il vit Tobio en jean et sweat par 30°C, il crut à une espèce de blague. Il éclata de rire, pour la première fois depuis deux jours, lui qui était en short et en T-shirt. Quand Tobio rougit fortement, il se douta de quelque chose, mais il insista tout de même. Lorsque son petit ami sortit de la chambre, avec un short et son T-shirt ‘âme de passeur’, Hinata cessa de rire. Le suçon sous sa mâchoire, qui commençait à s’effacer, avait apparemment de nombreux semblables, d’après ce qu’Hinata voyait de ses clavicules, de ses avant-bras et même du haut de ses cuisses. Il ne se demanda pas pourquoi ses genoux étaient légèrement éraflés, ni pourquoi il avait des bleus ça et là. Tobio avait la tête basse et évitait son regard. Après une ou deux minutes de vide, Hinata ouvrit la porte, et lui demanda s’il venait. Tant pis pour ce que penseraient les gens. Ils se diraient que c’était lui, avait-t-il songé tristement. Les gens n’avaient pas à savoir de toute façon, personne n’avait à savoir.

Oikawa n’allait certainement pas divulguer les faits non plus. Il était en couple avec Iwaizumi, après tout, et Hinata se remémora les marques qu’il avait pu voir sur ses bras, et se demanda si l’attaquant d’Oikawa était dans la même position que lui en ce moment. En train de regarder les séquelles qui parsemaient le corps de celui qu’il aimait, et en souffrait comme lui, s’il avait découvert ce qui s’était passé. Un instant, l’idée de l’appeler, lui parler et régler ça une fois pour toute, tous ensembles, lui traversa l’esprit. La scène mentale d’Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Tobio et lui autour d’une table se développa dans son cerveau, mais c’était tellement absurde, ce n’était pas un sujet de conférence, juste quelque chose à enterrer. Il prit la main de Tobio alors qu’ils marchaient vers la place où se déroulait le festival, et se dit qu’il penserait à tout cela plus tard, le soir, sur son canapé.

Une scène avait été dressée pour l’occasion. Il y avait de la bonne musique, une ambiance chaleureuse et enjouée, sous un soleil de plomb. Hinata avait apprécié, s’était évadé un peu, et n’avait jamais lâché la main de Tobio, même lorsque leurs paumes étaient moites et que c’était devenu inconfortable. Ils y avaient passé l’après-midi, Tobio n’avait rien su refuser à Hinata –ni quelques pas de danses esquissés au milieu d’autres jeunes déchaînés sur une musique populaire, ni une crème glacée, ni le choix d’un banc pour se poser à l’ombre- il l’avait suivi avec une étonnante docilité, et Hinata s’en serait réjoui si ça n’avait pas autant été aux antipodes du Tobio habituel.

Lorsqu’ils revinrent, après quelques heures passées au festival, Hinata tapotait encore ses doigts en rythme contre le dos de la main de Tobio. Son cœur lui paraissait plus lourd que d’habitude, mais moins que la veille et que le matin. Il évitait de regarder Tobio, sauf dans les yeux, mais ils tentaient quand même d’avoir une discussion. Hinata se demanda brièvement si Tobio avouerait un jour qu’il avait couché avec Oikawa et pas un prétendu inconnu. Peut-être qu’il avait honte. C’était souhaitable. 

Il était vingt heures à présent, l’air s'était refroidi et le soleil avait terminé son déclin derrière le paysage gris des immeubles. Ils avaient fini de manger. Tobio le regardait avec des yeux creux, toujours cernés. Hinata se demanda s’il allait encore s’excuser, et coupa court pour éviter une nouvelle scène douloureuse.

-Tu vas te doucher d’abord ou moi ? 

Tobio parut pris au dépourvu, peut-être parce qu’il préparait un discours dans sa tête, mais il reprit sa contenance rapidement et agita la tête.

-J’y vais. 

Il disparut dans l’embrasure de la porte alors que celle-ci se fermait. En tant que couple, concrètement, ils n’avaient pas vraiment à fermer la porte, mais cette fois-ci, Hinata supposait que c’était pour le mieux. Il n’était vraiment pas prêt à compter tous les vestiges de la fameuse nuit qui s’étaient posés sur Tobio. Le bruit de l’eau agressa ses oreilles, et il se secoua. 

Il s’en voulait de faire ça, se dit-il en déverrouillant le téléphone de Tobio. Mais après tout, il n’étais pas obligé d’être le seul à faire des coups en douce et tromper la confiance, et, comparé à ce qu’avait fait Tobio, c’était vraiment dérisoire. Il parcourut les contacts, tous les joueurs de volley avec qui ils avaient été alliés depuis le lycée, quelques amis, la famille. Il y avait un cœur à côté de son nom, nota Hinata en refusant de se laisser attendrir. Visiblement, Tobio ne faisait pas le ménage dans ses contacts, au vu des noms de Kindaichi et Kunimi. Il glissa son doigt sur l’écran pour descendre encore, les noms de Kuroo, sa cousine Mai, Matsukawa, Nishinoya, défilèrent sous ses yeux, avants qu’il n’arrive au « O ». Comme prévu, « Oikawa » apparut. Shouyou avait l’impression que sa poitrine était une plaque de tôle en train de se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Mais il n’avait pas le temps, songea-t-il. Il appuya sur l’icône message et regarda le fil de discussion s’afficher.

Bizarrement, la dernière conversation remontait à deux mois en arrière, où Oikawa, à grands renforts de smileys, provoquait Kageyama en lui disant que, maintenant qu’ils étaient tout deux à la fac, ils pourrait s’affronter à nouveau, et que le plus jeune allait devoir se préparer à perdre. Rien que de très habituel entre eux. Tobio n’avait même pas répondu. En remontant, il ne trouva que des sms semblables, débordants d’émoticônes, qui narguaient « Tobio-chan », entre deux insultes envers Ushiwaka (sur le coup, Hinata fut un peu perdu, mais après tout, c’était Oikawa, ça n’avait pas à être rationnel) et un seul message bref de félicitations pour avoir remporté le prix du meilleur passeur (trois ans de suite), qui précisait toutefois qu’il était encore en-dessous de lui. Kageyama répondait rarement, brièvement, avec des points à la fin. 

A priori rien de suspect. Hinata se sentit respirer plus librement. Il posa le téléphone et alluma la télé, en feignant une totale innocence lorsque Kageyama lui lança qu’il pouvait y aller. Hinata passa le moins de temps possible sous l’eau, se sentant à l’étroit dans la cabine de douche pourtant large. Ils passèrent la soirée côte à côte dans le canapé, à regarder un film de zombies. C’était un film de suspens, et Hinata ne pouvait réfréner les petits glapissements qui s’échappaient de temps à autres de sa gorge lorsqu’un zombie apparaissait soudainement à l’écran. Tobio le regardait parfois d’un air hésitant, comme s’il ne savait pas trop s’il était autorisé à lui prendre la main ou lui passer un bras autour des épaules. Evidemment qu’il l’était, et ça aurait même été bienvenu dans cette situation. Mais, lorsque Hinata se retourna à la moitié du film, enfin décidé à prendre l’initiative de se rapprocher de lui, Tobio avait la tête dans les coussins et sa respiration s’était faite plus profonde. Hinata n’avait même pas remarqué qu’il s’était endormi, mais vu les dernières nuits qu’il avait passé, ce n’était pas étonnant qu’il soit épuisé.

Lorsque le film fut terminé et la Terre débarrassée des morts-vivants, Hinata ralluma la lumière, ce qui ne perturba pas du tout le sommeil de Tobio. Il éteignit la télé, ferma les volets, se brossa les dents, nourrit le poisson rouge en espérant que l’autre se réveille dans l’intervalle, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Soupirant, il s’accroupit à hauteur de son visage. Tobio était beau lorsqu’il dormait. Son visage s’apaisait, lui qui avait constamment une moue contrariée sur les traits. Hinata leva une main incertaine et, d’un geste régulier et tendre comme il avait l’habitude de faire, il repoussa en arrière les mèches noires encore humides pour dégager son front. Il laissa courir ses doigts sur l’arrondi de la joue et retint un pouffement quand Tobio marmonna quelque chose d’incompréhensible en se retournant pour échapper à la nuisance (accessoirement Hinata) qui troublait son sommeil. 

C’était un vrai bébé, songea Hinata en regardant une goutte de salive courir du coin des lèvres de Tobio et disparaître à la courbure de sa mâchoire. L’idée qu’Oikawa ait pu profiter de la même vue l’aiguillonna, et il la repoussa, exaspéré par les tentatives incessantes de son cerveau pour raviver l’incident, comme il l’appelait mentalement, à sa mémoire.

Hinata n’avait pas le cœur à réveiller Tobio. Il entra dans la chambre à reculons pour arracher la couette, et une bouffée du même parfum sucré, qui persistait, le percuta et l’écœura profondément quand il dérangea les draps. Il posa la couette sur Tobio, toujours avachi dans une position sans nul doute inconfortable (mais ce garçon pouvait dormir absolument n’importe où, son lieu de prédilection étant, depuis le collège, sa table de cours), puis se glissa en dessous pour se blottir contre lui. La fragrance infâme –qui sentait en réalité vraiment bon, mais pour Hinata, c’était horripilant- se dissipa un instant quand il enfouit son nez dans le sweat de Tobio. Shouyou dût se recroqueviller pour tenir dans le canapé, mais, d’une manière ou d’une autre, il finit par s’endormir.

Il eut un sommeil troublé par des phases de délire, ces fantasmes étranges et absurdes entre l’inconscience et la réalité. Hinata voyait, entre ses yeux mi-clos, la silhouette impérieuse glisser dans le salon, effleurer la table en marchant d’un pas tranquille, en connaisseur, comme s’il était venu ici souvent. Il entendait le bruissement des étoffes, le bruit de ses pas étouffés sur le parquet, et voyait, à travers ses cils, le large sourire où la lune faisait luire les dents régulières. Hinata tenta de sortir de sa torpeur et ouvrit de grands yeux. Bien sûr qu’il n’y avait personne. Le salon était désert, silencieux, mis à part le bruit de la climatisation, le poisson rouge qui s’excitait dans son bocal et le tic-tac d’une horloge dans la cuisine. Il fallait reprendre contact avec la réalité, se sermonna-t-il. Oikawa n’est venu ici qu’une fois, et encore, Hinata doutait fort qu’il ait passé son temps à examiner les meubles. 

Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et garda les yeux écarquillés, vitreux alors qu’il contemplait la scène imaginaire. Des clés qui cherchaient la serrure un instant puis la porte qui s’ouvrait sur des éclats de rire exagérés par l’ivresse, puis des pas titubants et Tobio apparaissait, les joues rouges et les cheveux en bataille, tirant Oikawa par la main. Ce dernier, plus grand et massif, ramenait sa main d’un geste vif pour attirer Tobio à lui et l’embrasser passionnément, …Non. Hinata fronça les sourcils et se remémora les marques. Lorsqu’il avait vu son copain –et encore, pas en entier- il avait eu un moment de doute. Ils avaient baisé ou ils s’étaient battus ? Peut-être les deux, tout compte fait. Il modifia la vision. Oikawa attira Tobio contre lui, et l’embrassa comme il n’est pas permis d’embrasser, où le verbe ne s’applique même plus, sans une once de douceur, sans une once de tendresse. Il pressait salement sa bouche contre la sienne, lui mordait les lèvres, l’empêchait de respirer. Et Tobio pouffait de rire en se dégageant, comme il ne pouvait le faire que sous l’emprise de l’alcool, et Oikawa le suivait vers la chambre avec un sourire carnassier. 

Hinata ne savait pas pourquoi il se rendait malade de la sorte. Il voulait éradiquer le mal en l’appelant par son nom, s’exorciser des interrogations et de la paranoïa. Il étira son bras pour atteindre la télécommande et ralluma la télé pour dissiper les derniers résidus de la scène mentale, se hâtant de baisser le son. La chaîne d’information lui apprit qu’il était cinq heures vingt du matin. Dans une demi-heure, il pourrait commencer à aller se préparer pour aller à la fac. Il lança un regard sur Tobio, dont le nez s’était plissé dans son sommeil à la source soudaine de lumière. Il plongea sa tête dans la couverture pour ne pas laisser la luminosité de l’écran pénétrer ses paupières fermées, et Hinata serra les dents en songeant qu’il y retrouvait l’odeur d’Oikawa. L’image de lui-même, en train de se rouler sur la couverture pour y remettre son odeur, lui tira presque un sourire.

Tobio ne se réveilla pas avant sept heures. Hinata était déjà lavé, habillé, et le petit déjeuner était prêt sur la table. En désespoir de cause, Hinata avait pressé lui-même ses oranges. Il vit Kageyama se dépêtrer de la couette, avec une expression confuse sur le visage, comme s’il se demandait pourquoi il dormait dans le canapé. Il grimaça en faisant quelques pas vers la cuisine, secouant ses membres endoloris, et s’étira avec les bras au-dessus de la tête. Le t-shirt qu’il portait se releva avec le mouvement, et Hinata détourna son regard des griffes qui sillonnaient ses hanches, interrompues par la ceinture élastique de son jogging. Kageyama bâilla largement en exposant l’intérieur de sa bouche, et marmonna enfin :

-Tiens, ça fait longtemps que t’es réveillé ?

Hinata hocha la tête et jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge.

-Tu commences à huit heures aujourd’hui, non ? 

Kageyama eut tout de suite l’air plus réveillé. Il s’assit en face de Hinata et regarda le café couler dans une tasse qui avait pour motif de petits ballons de volley. Ils ne se parlèrent pas pendant ce temps, et, après qu’il soit lavé et habillé, son sac sur l’épaule, Tobio se planta face à Hinata. 

-A ce soir, dit-il. 

-Bonne journée, répondit machinalement Shouyou.

Tobio inspira, s’apprêta à faire un pas pour sortir, puis se ravisa et embrassa Hinata sur la joue. Il tenta de fuir, du moins ce fut ainsi que le vit le rouquin lorsque Kageyama recula rapidement son visage et pivota sur ses talons. Lui n’hésita pas une seconde avant de courir se placer devant la porte d’entrée pour lui bloquer toute échappatoire. Il était temps de briser la glace, pensa Hinata. Si Tobio pensait qu’il allait le quitter d’un jour à l’autre, il avait tort. Il fallait qu’il reprennent le cours de leur vie, ils fallait passer outre cette épreuve, cesser de s’ignorer. Les sentiments étaient intacts, non ? C’était une affaire de corps, pas de cœurs.

-Je t’aime, déclara Hinata sans préambule. Voilà. Je veux te refaire confiance, mais pour ça, on devrait peut-être recommencer à agir normalement, non ? 

Tobio le considéra, ses traits figés en une expression surprise.

-Oui, murmura-t-il enfin, on devrait faire ça.

Il se passa encore un instant de silence avant que Hinata ne passe ses bras autour de son cou pour forcer Kageyama à se pencher, et l’embrassa, pour de vrai. Il essayait de faire passer à travers un simple baiser toute la douleur qui lui avait été infligée, mais aussi le pardon. Quand Tobio franchit finalement le seuil, il se retourna pour regarder Hinata une dernière fois, et lâcha :

-Je t’aime aussi. Vraiment.

Hinata lui afficha son sourire le plus lumineux, et Tobio lui rendit un petit sourire qui avait quelque chose de triste avant de descendre les marches de l’immeuble en courant. 

La semaine de cours se passa bien. Leurs coéquipiers feignirent de ne pas voir les marques sur Kageyama, même Tanaka ne fit pas de commentaire provocateur. C’était étonnant, mais cela ôtait un poids des épaules d’Hinata. D’ailleurs, on ne les voyait plus le vendredi, comme si ça n’avait jamais eu lieu. Ils avaient repris leur routine, et Hinata se sentait de moins en moins oppressé. Certes, il refusait de retourner dans le centre commercial où il avait croisé Oikawa, et se demandait toujours si Tobio allait lui avouer un jour ou non son identité. Puis, il se dit que s’il la taisait encore, c’était pour le protéger, lui, Hinata, du mal que la vérité pouvait faire. D’ailleurs, Tobio était certainement conscient qu’Hinata n’aurait pas réagi aussi bien s’il avait avoué l’identité de son amant éphémère. 

Oikawa non plus n’avait pas dû parler. Ils voulaient la même chose, indépendante de leur relation d’une nuit : protéger leur couple. Après tout, Hinata pensait à Tobio et lui, mais Oikawa était officiellement avec Iwaizumi, depuis plus longtemps d’eux, peut-être trois ans. Et si sa langue s’était déliée devant lui sur les événements de la soirée et qu’il avait parlé de Tobio, rien n’empêchait Iwaizumi, du reste un gros baraqué, de venir tabasser Kageyama pour avoir posé les mains sur son copain. Et Hinata ne supporterait pas qu’on fasse du mal à Tobio (même si une part de son cerveau reconnaissait qu’il l’aurait sûrement mérité). Les choses étaient réciproques, Hinata pouvait très bien aller chercher Oikawa, mais il se voyait mal affronter un grand sportif de vingt centimètres et kilos de plus que lui (et avec une horde de filles à ses pieds qui pouvait, éventuellement, lui servir d’armée).

Hinata ne nota pas de modifications dans le comportement de Tobio. Il buvait ses quatre ou cinq briquettes de lait par jour, il bavait dans son sommeil, il regardait des matchs de volley de niveau national sur Youtube assis sur un pouf, il embrassait Hinata quand il se séparaient pour aller en cours et quand il rentrait le soir. Le mardi soir, il lui avait offert un bouquet de fleurs blanches, à présent dans un vase, qui tenaient compagnie au poisson. Il avait aussi pensé à acheter du jus d’orange, ce dont Hinata lui fut particulièrement reconnaissant.

Le rouquin, de son côté, avait besoin de l’appeler chaque fois qu’il avait envie d’entendre sa voix, même si Tobio était en vélo pour rentrer, ou s’il était seul à l’appart quand Hinata était en pause à la fac. Le mercredi, il avait demandé à Tobio de changer tous les draps et de faire des lessives. Le jeudi soir, il s’était endormi dans leur lit, enfin, après une semaine. Les draps sentaient le produit à lessive. Un nouveau départ. Ses sourires redevenaient naturels, et, bien qu’il pensait encore à l’incident, celui-ci se dissipait peu à peu de ses pensées.

Le samedi après-midi, Yachi vint leur rendre visite. Peut-être qu’elle sentit qu’il y avait un reste de tension, infime, entre eux, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle leur apporta un gâteau et ils s’installèrent autour de la table.

-Ma mère a dit qu’elle pourrait demander à sa collègue de me prendre comme stagiaire, piaillait Yachi. Elle a un style différent, mais c’est mieux de s’intéresser de tous les côtés, non ? C’est comme ça qu’on se construit ! En prenant de toutes les expériences avec tout le monde.

Hinata tenta de ne pas penser à quelque chose de déplacé, et Tobio toussa avant de dire qu’il allait chercher du soda.

-Sinon, Shouyou, reprit la jeune fille en souriant à Shouyou. Comment va votre équipe ?

-On commence les matchs en juin, s’enthousiasma Hinata. Ukai avait laissé entendre qu’il ferait peut-être un tour dans les tribunes, histoire de voir comment on avait évolué !

-C’est super ! Mais vous allez jouer contre Tsukki et Tadashi ? 

-C’est possible… Tsukishima fera des commentaires narquois de l’autre côté du filet, et Yamaguchi nous allumera au service. D’un autre côté, on a de nouveaux alliés aussi, maintenant ! Et on leur fera regretter de pas être venus ici, avec nous !

Ils éclatèrent de rire tout deux. Hinata se fit soudain la réflexion que Kageyama avait disparu depuis un moment déjà, et lança un regard de biais vers le salon. La petite main chaude de Yachi se posa sur la sienne. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ses iris bruns et chaleureux. Elle lui fit un sourire encourageant. 

Elle sentait ce genre de choses, et avait toujours servi d’entremetteuse pour réconcilier les deux joueurs, dès leur première année. C’était un peu ses meilleurs amis, elle passait à l’appartement au moins deux fois par mois pour prendre de leurs nouvelles. Soudain, Hinata eut envie de tout lui dire, de ne plus porter le fardeau tout seul, d’avoir une épaule sur laquelle s’appuyer. Il savait qu’il n’avait pas de raisons de s’inquiéter, qu’il était déjà presque rassuré, mais quelqu’un avait besoin de savoir. Il ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à parler, il ne savait pas comment amorcer le sujet, mais il devait lui dire. Il vit ses yeux s’agrandir un peu plus en le voyant esquisser le mouvement, mais le lien fut coupé lorsque Tobio réapparut. Il les regarda d’un air vaguement suspicieux avant de poser une bouteille d’Ice Tea et une bouteille de Coca sur la table. Un verre furent disposés devant chacun, et il se rassit entre eux.

-On disait quoi ? 

-On parlait de la fac, répondit Hinata.

-Comment vont les cours, Tobio ? s’enquit Yachi.

Kageyama la regarda d’un air hébété, comme s’il se demandait de quels cours elle pouvait bien parler.

-A part le sport… c’est… ennuyeux, dit-il entre ses dents.

-T’as besoin d’aide ? 

Yachi se proposait toujours pour donner quelques cours particuliers aux garçons, puisque ni l’un ni l’autre ne brillait vraiment dans les études. Hinata lui en était très reconnaissant, mais, au contraire de Tobio, il essayait tout de même d’obtenir des résultats honorables. Il se souvenait de la fois où Yachi avait regardé leurs prises de note, pour essayer de les conseiller méthodiquement. Hinata avait des problèmes avec les abréviations, puisqu’il ne se souvenait jamais de leur sens, et il utilisait beaucoup trop de couleurs différentes. Sa feuille ressemblait donc à un patchwork de monosyllabes. Lorsque Yachi avait pris la feuille de Kageyama, au contraire, ils avaient pu lire deux phrases de cours, puis quelques petits schémas (visiblement des stratégies de match) et un endroit où le papier avait une texture différente, comme si quelqu’un avait bavé dessus, avait souligné Hinata avec un regard moqueur vers un Tobio mortifié. Ce qui inquiétait Hinata était que Tobio ne passe pas ses examens, et qu’il ne puisse pas continuer la fac. Et ne puisse plus jouer.

\- Ça va, t’inquiète, je vais assurer, répondit Tobio.

Il lança un regard distrait autour de lui, comme s’il cherchait un ballon pour se faire des passes et s’échapper de la discussion, puis trouva que sa part de gâteau était plus intéressante. Il marche à l’instinct, comme un insecte, étaient les mots de Tsukishima à son propos. C’était vrai que Tobio pouvait être simplet à l’extrême, derrière ses façades intimidantes.

Une fois le gâteau fini, ils s’installèrent sur le canapé, et Hinata amena un manga à Yachi, dont il lui parlait depuis des jours par sms, persuadé qu’il lui plairait. Kageyama était assis en tailleur, sur son téléphone, et fronçait les sourcils. 

-Qu’est ce qu’il y a ? 

Hinata tenta de gommer la panique naissante dans sa voix. C’est terminé, pensa-t-il. Puis, impulsivement, il pencha la tête pour regarder l’écran de Kageyama. Il était sur sa boîte de réception, où s’affichait une dizaine d’e-mails non lus. Hinata les parcourut du regard : un de sa cousine (qu’il n’appréciait pas particulièrement), des pubs d’assurance et de voiture, un de quelqu’un qu’Hinata ne connaissait pas, qui retint toute son attention, et au moins quatre mails de volleywood, le site d’achat d’articles de volley-ball en ligne, qui vantaient leurs promotions sur telle ou telle marchandise, les nouveaux arrivages, et tout ce qui était susceptible d’intéresser le client. Et vu comment était Tobio, un obsédé du volley-ball, il ne doutait pas que ce soit un des clients les plus assidus du site -Hinata avait dû, un jour, le supplier pour ne pas qu’il dépense une somme impensable dans un papier-peint représentant des petits ballons et des filets de volley, Tobio assurant que ce serait vraiment parfait pour les toilettes.

Il fixa le nom inconnu un instant, puis Tobio, toujours pincé. Yachi se pencha vers eux d’un air intrigué.

-C’est qui ? demanda Hinata.

-Un de mes profs de fac, lâcha Tobio. 

Shouyou sentait son cœur battre contre ses côtes. Oikawa était quelqu’un de rusé. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il avait l’impression d’être au bord d’un précipice, au bord d’une vérité capitale.

-Ouvre le mail.

-Shouyou, protesta Tobio.

Hinata lui arracha littéralement le téléphone des mains. Il appuya frénétiquement sur le mail et sentit Yachi trembler à côté de lui, évidemment, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, pourquoi il se mettait dans des états pareils pour un malheureux mail. Lorsque l’écran se modifia, Hinata était au bord de l’implosion. Une simple phrase s’afficha, ainsi qu’une pièce jointe. 

« Voici les cours du 02/06. Tâche d’être au prochain cours, et éveillé, ou je devrais le signaler. »

Hinata ouvrit la pièce jointe. Un document Word consacré à la biodiversité s’ouvrit. Il soupira. Kageyama le fixait intensément. Yachi bégaya qu’elle allait peut-être s’en aller, maintenant. Ils entendirent à peine ses pas, puis la porte se fermer, et Tobio bondit du canapé. Il continuait à toiser Hinata, et sans signe avant-coureur, récupéra son téléphone d’un geste leste. Il pianota dessus en gardant ses yeux rivés sur le visage de Shouyou, et, lorsqu’il parla, sa voix reflétait sa colère et sa frustration.

-Tu joues à quoi, là !?

-Je…je pensais, balbutia Hinata, que… c’était lui.

L’expression de Tobio se figea. Ses doigts tapotaient à toute vitesse sur son écran.

-C’était juste un prof, soupira-t-il. Quant à lui…

Hinata apprécia comment il accentuait la syllabe avec dédain, mépris même. Il se demanda s’il allait enfin révéler qu’il s’agissait d’Oikawa, mais Tobio fit quelques pas vers l’entrée en laissant traîner la fin de la phrase. Il enfila ses chaussures d’un geste désinvolte. Shouyou regarda les doigts fins jouer dans les lacets et entendit comme un écho :

-C’est déjà du passé.

-Où tu vas ? 

Il cacha son angoisse. Il n’avait pas de raisons de s’inquiéter après tout, Tobio venait de lui confirmer, son téléphone et ses mails le confirmaient, c’était fini. Il n’y avait plus rien à craindre de sa fidélité.

-Je vais chez Mai. Je lui ai répondu que j’arrivais, elle a des trucs à me dire paraît-il.

-Et Yachi ? 

-Yachi reviendra, tu la connais. Elle a peut-être été chercher quelqu’un en pensant qu’on allait s’étriper. 

-Je vais la rappeler, murmura Hinata.

Il crut lire un peu de peur dans les yeux de Tobio, et se dit qu’il savait de quoi ils allaient parler. Bon, lui de son côté s’échappait chez sa cousine, il n’avait pas plus de valeur qu’eux. Et puis, c’était Hinata qui trinquait pour sa faute ! Il n’avait pas à supporter ça tout seul, Tobio n’avait qu’à réfléchir un peu la prochaine fois qu’il irait boire avec l’équipe. 

-Salut.

Son ton était un peu plus froid que d’habitude et la porte se ferma avec plus de violence que nécessaire. Hinata chercha à se rassurer en se disant qu’il réagissait ainsi parce qu’il était blessé qu’il ne lui fasse plus confiance. Cette fois, c’était peut-être à lui de s’excuser…Il marcha jusqu’à la fenêtre et reconnut les cheveux noirs de Kageyama en contrebas. Sa cousine (avec laquelle il était resté proche, disait-il) n’habitait pas vraiment loin, à trois quarts d’heure de marche peut-être. La première fois qu’il l’avait vue, Shouyou était resté bouche bée. C’était, concrètement, ce qu’aurait été Tobio s’il avait été de l’autre sexe. De long cheveux noirs, lisses et brillants, qui cascadaient dans son dos, de grands yeux de saphir, mais la plupart du temps plissés sur une expression dédaigneuse, des joues arrondies, un nez pointu, des sourcils fins. On aurait pu penser qu’elle et Tobio étaient jumeaux. 

Hinata ne retenait jamais son adresse exacte, et il n’en voyait pas l’intérêt, puisqu’il ne l’aimait pas vraiment. Elle lui trouvait toujours des surnoms qui le rabaissaient, et avait ce côté « royal » et un ego surdimensionné (typique des Kageyama, avait fini par se dire Hinata lorsqu’il les avait tous rencontrés aux 18 ans de son copain). A l’inverse, Tobio n’avait aucun réel problème avec les Hinata.

Il vit Kageyama tourner à droite, puis traverser la rue, avant de disparaître à un croisement. La route pour aller en centre-ville. Et sa cousine n’habitait pas en centre ville. Alors pourquoi prenait-il le chemin opposé ? Hinata eut l’impression que son cœur se liquéfiait dans sa poitrine et il haletait en appelant Kageyama. A peine avait-il décroché qu’Hinata l’agressait verbalement.

-Où tu vas !? 

Il put parfaitement visualiser les yeux plissés de Kageyama s’écarquiller d’un coup alors qu’il éloignait le téléphone de son oreille. Puis l’expression irritée qui faisait froncer le haut de son nez et ses sourcils.

-Chez le fleuriste.

La réponse avait été calme. Hinata avait l’impression que sa tête était complètement vide à ce moment.

-Tu nous fais quoi, là ? reprit Tobio. T’as viré à la paranoïa ? Ecoute, je sais ce que j’ai fait. C’était une nuit, une seule, une unique, la première et la dernière, ok ? On est comme avant, on a pas changé.

-D…désolé…

Hinata raccrocha aussitôt. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, s’il était en train de devenir complètement fou ou si c’était normal de s’inquiéter. Il voulait non seulement se protéger lui, mais aussi protéger Tobio.  
Il se souvint de la pauvre Yachi. Il prit son téléphone et appuya sur le bouton d’appel à côté du petit portrait de la jeune fille. Il y eut quelques tonalités avant que sa voix, aigüe et inquiète, ne réponde.

\- Ça va ? 

-Oui, merci. Il est parti. T’es où ? 

-Pas très loin de chez vous… Il y a quelque chose dont tu voulais me parler ? T’avais pas l’air comme d’habitude…Enfin, j’ai vu qu’il y avait un problème avec Tobio, mais t’es pas obligé de m’en parler…

-Tu peux revenir à l’appart ? Maintenant qu’il n’est plus là, ce sera plus simple.

Il entendit Yachi déglutir à l’autre bout du fil, puis sa voix s’éleva, comme si elle était au bord des larmes :

\- C’est vraiment si grave ?

Elle attendit deux secondes sans réponse puis ajouta :

-Je suis là dans cinq minutes.

Hinata était assis dans un des poufs, et Yachi venait de lui caler une tasse de thé chaud dans les mains. Elle avait, d’elle-même, été chercher le nécessaire pour en faire un, le préféré de Hinata qui plus est. Des fois, Yachi agissait un peu comme une maman envers eux, comme lorsqu’ils étaient encore au lycée. Hinata lui en était reconnaissant.

-Alors, murmura Yachi en s’installant en face de Hinata. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-C’est…pas vraiment.

Hinata était mal à l’aise. C’était la première fois qu’il prenait conscience qu’il avait honte –honte du comportement de Tobio, honte de s’être fait tromper de la sorte. C’était comme s’incriminer de n’avoir pas su garder son copain, pas pu le satisfaire pleinement. Mais Yachi était quelqu’un de confiance et elle l’avait prouvé plus d’une fois. Hinata décida de raconter comme il l’avait vécu, sa voix passant avec difficulté dans sa gorge nouée.

-J’étais parti la nuit de vendredi à samedi chez mes parents. Tobio n’a pas voulu venir. L’équipe a été boire un verre sans moi, et ils ont retrouvé les joueurs d’une autre fac, dont Kenma…

-Celui avec des yeux de chat et des cheveux décolorés ? interrompit doucement Yachi.

-Oui ! 

Hinata lui fit un sourire. Puis il reprit d’une voix altérée :

-Et… Oikawa était là, aussi…

La jeune fille parut chercher un instant dans sa mémoire, puis ses yeux s’éclairèrent quand elle posa un visage sur le nom.

-Le capitaine de Seijôh ! Celui qui servait comme un malade et qui était toujours entouré de filles en extase !

Elle rougit un peu, forcée de reconnaître qu’avec un physique comme celui d’Oikawa, il accrochait inévitablement les yeux avides des adolescentes. Elle-même avait essayé de s’en approcher un peu, une fois, mais elle avait eu peur de lui et de la horde de lycéennes qui formaient un essaim protecteur autour de leur idole. Oikawa, qui les dépassait toutes d’au moins une tête, s’amusait à prendre la pose, faire des signes de paix ou des clins d’œil. Un mec futile, en somme. Mais vu sur le terrain, Yachi avait été subjuguée par son sang-froid, son intelligence, ses capacités –et il dégageait alors quelque chose du prédateur. 

-Lui-même, grogna Hinata, et Yachi comprit qu’il avait quelque chose à voir là dedans lorsque l’expression du jeune homme s’assombrit.

-Et donc ?

-Quand je suis rentré…Tobio était déjà réveillé, assis là (il montra le canapé) tranquillement, la bouche défoncée, les yeux noirs et en train de somnoler. D’abord, j’ai rien remarqué, et puis c’est un truc tout con, une odeur différente, un shampoing renversé alors qu’il ne s’était pas douché, et puis... après, j’ai remarqué qu’il avait un suçon, là.

Hinata porta la main sous son visage et observa Yachi. Elle avait les deux mains sur la bouche, les yeux écarquillés d’horreur, déjà un peu vitreux de larmes. Elle avait toujours été hypersensible, bien sûr, mais lorsque ça touchait ses amis proches, son empathie se démultipliait encore. Elle secouait légèrement la tête, comme si elle refusait d’y croire. Bien sûr, elle était intelligente, et avait déjà compris et interprété tout ce qu’avait dit Hinata.

-Il a fini par m’avouer qu’il avait ramené un mec à la maison et…

-C’est pas possible ! s’écria Yachi, dont les larmes menaçaient maintenant de déborder. Le Kageyama que je connais n’aurait jamais fait ça ! Vous êtes bien, ensemble ! Il n’y avait pas de raisons…

-Apparemment si. Déjà, il était ivre, et l’autre aussi. Et puis qu’il avait envie d’ « essayer de nouvelles choses ».

Yachi cligna des yeux d’un air perplexe. 

-C’était pas vraiment…volontaire, alors, finit-elle par dire.

-Oui, oui, ça, je finirai par l’encaisser. Je veux dire, j’arrive plus ou moins à comprendre. Un accident, quoi.

Yachi hocha vigoureusement la tête et ses yeux brillants reflétaient un peu d’espoir lorsqu’elle les posa sur Hinata.

-Dans ce cas, tout ira mieux !

-C’était Oikawa.

Hinata se mordit les lèvres et baissa les yeux. En parlant ainsi, des émotions nouvelles venaient le chatouiller. Etait-il jaloux d’Oikawa ? Oui, bien sûr, depuis le premier jour où il l’avait vu. Déjà parce qu’il était grand et doué, parce qu’il attirait les filles, et que Kageyama avait reconnu qu’il était un des meilleurs qu’il connaisse. Et la considération de Tobio n’était pas quelque chose d’aisé à acquérir. Mais là, dans l’immédiat, Hinata le voyait comme un rival. Il n’était pas stupide, l’alcool ne faisait pas tout, il avait fallu un minimum d’attirance entre Tobio et Oikawa pour que les choses dérapent à ce point. D’un autre côté, Oikawa était tellement différent de Hinata que ce dernier doutait que Tobio puisse établir une comparaison entre eux, et, par conséquent, pouvait très bien vouloir revoir Oikawa.

Yachi avait la bouche ouverte et la lumière qui passait par la fenêtre tremblotait dans ses yeux. Hinata reprit, d’une voix qu’il tentait de rendre ferme :

-C’est pas un inconnu, pas quelqu’un comme ça, nan, entre tous, il a fallu que ce soit lui. 

Quelqu’un que Tobio connaissait avant lui. Quelqu’un que Tobio reverrait sur le terrain, cette année. 

-Je pensais qu’ils ne s’appréciaient pas, chuchota Yachi. 

-Je pensais aussi…

C’est alors qu’Hinata remarqua qu’il pleurait. Il voulut le cacher, mais il se sentit tout d’un coup enveloppé dans une chaleur réconfortante. Yachi referma ses bras dans son dos, et Hinata se retrouva à la serrer contre lui, par réflexe, parce qu’il en avait besoin. Il prit conscience qu’elle le berçait doucement et murmurait des mot de consolation dans son oreille. Il pouvait vraiment compter sur elle comme une sœur, songea Hinata. 

Elle finit par s’écarter et lui adressa un petit sourire de réconfort. 

-Je suis sûre qu’il t’aime. Ça se lit dans ses yeux dès qu’il les pose sur toi. 

Hinata avait encore une boule dans la gorges et les joues mouillées, mais réussit à lui rendre son sourire.

-C’est toi, le seul, reprit Yachi en serrant la main de Hinata amicalement. Il ne te laisserait pas tomber même pour tout l’argent du monde.

Hinata eut un son entre le rire et le sanglot, puis son expression se gela. Les yeux grand ouverts, dans le vague, il fixait le tapis d’un air absent alors que son cerveau travaillait à toute vitesse. 

-L’argent…

Le déclic se fit, le doute l’emporta, et il se tourna vers Yachi d’un air paniqué, avant de courir jusqu’au meuble de l’entrée. Il déboîta littéralement le tiroir du haut, qui s’écrasa par terre, et Hinata fit un bond en arrière pour préserver ses pieds. Il se jeta aussitôt dessus, sous les yeux égarés d’une Yachi affolée. Elle courut vers lui :

-Shouyou ! Qu’est ce qui se passe !?

Hinata tomba assis sur le sol, silencieux. Le tiroir gisait devant lui en lui présentant son contenu, des papiers, des cartes de réduction, des post-it, des agendas, des répertoires. Hinata respirait profondément pour se calmer et agita une carte en direction de Yachi.

-Une carte bleue ? 

-Celle de Tobio, précisa Hinata d’une voix caverneuse. 

La jeune fille passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et, effrayée devant l’immobilité soudaine d’Hinata après qu’il ait eu des mouvements si brusques, elle laissa échapper dans un filet de voix :

-Et qu’est ce qu’elle a, sa carte ?

Hinata se débattait avec la manière de formuler ça. Il réalisait seulement, avait du mal à poser des mots sur ce qu’il comprenait, sur les faits, sur ce qui devait se passer, sur ce qui se passait actuellement, sur l’erreur. Il mettait le doigt sur le problème. Le regard incompréhensif de Yachi paraissait peser une tonne sur ses épaules, et il gardait la tête baissée vers le tiroir, vers la carte, le petit détail qui disait tout. Finalement, il murmura dans un souffle :

-Je me demande quelles fleurs il voulait acheter…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà ! Désolée pour tout le malheur qu'il y a dans cette fic x)  
> Les prochains chapitres seront plus courts et du point de vue de Kageyama.  
> Et à propos du site volleywood, il existe vraiment (et ils font de belles choses) :D


	3. Kageyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir, bonne année à tous :D  
> Nouveau chapitre, nouveau point de vue ! L'histoire commence à se mettre en place ^^   
> Merci pour vos commentaires, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! ♥   
> Bonne lecture !

Oikawa était un con. 

Purement et simplement, se disait Kageyama en remontant rapidement un chemin peu fréquenté. D’ailleurs, c'était ce qu’il avait pensé toute sa vie. Enfin, presque. Il avait toujours trouvé Oikawa admirable, en particulier sa façon de servir –enfin, jusqu’à ce qu’il lui demande gentiment de lui apprendre et qu’il manque de se prendre une main dans la figure. Depuis ce moment, il avait changé sa façon de voir Oikawa. Sous ses apparences futiles et agréables, c’était un monstre.

Au fait, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il voulait le voir. Et avec une bonne façade pour le contacter, bien sûr –Hinata n’avait pas su, Hinata n’avait pas à savoir. Tobio ne voulait pas qu’il soit blessé, il souhaitait juste reprendre sa petite vie normale avec son copain, donc il dissimulait pour la bonne cause, n’est-ce pas ? En outre, il n’imaginait même pas le chaos qui se serait ensuivi s’il avait dit que, cette nuit là, cette fameuse nuit, il était avec Oikawa. Il sentit ses joues s’embraser en y pensant.

Il n’avait pas voulu cela, jamais, même pas envisagé. Pour lui, tromper était quelque chose de grave, d’impur, à proscrire de la société. Un infidèle était quelqu’un de répugnant, de versatile, indigne de confiance.   
Et en même temps, Hinata était son seul et premier amour, et il trouvait qu’ils allaient ensemble à merveille. Oui, Tobio était heureux avec Shouyou. Ils avaient pris un appart dès qu’ils avaient quitté le lycée. Des fois, Tobio pensait à leur avenir, lorsqu’il ne trouvait pas le sommeil et qu’il fixait le plafond pendant des heures. Il regardait Hinata endormi, et se demandait si, un jour, ils se marieraient, et adopteraient un bébé. Et le futur lui paraissait trop loin du haut de ses dix-huit ans, il renonçait à l’envisager en se disant que les choses auraient changé d’ici-là. Il se sentait bien aux côtés de Hinata. Une petite présence, mais une présence forte, pour l’épauler. 

Lorsqu’il s’était réveillé, tôt le samedi matin, il s’était d’abord demandé ce qui se passait. Pourquoi le lit paraissait plus étroit et il faisait si chaud. Il s’était dit que, décidément, Hinata était bien plus grand et imposant qu’il n’avait pensé la veille, et s’étalait quand même pas mal dans le lit, avant de se rendre compte que c’était parce qu’il ne s’agissait justement pas de Hinata. Tobio avait regardé avec des yeux écarquillés le visage paisible d’Oikawa, en se posant question « Que fait mon ancien senpai dans mon lit ? ». Ensuite, il s’était montré un peu plus observateur et avait dû inclure « nu » entre « senpai » et « dans mon lit ». Puis, il avait constaté avec horreur qu’il se retrouvait dans le même cas, et les souvenirs de la veille avaient afflué comme un ras de marée.

Quand il avait vu Oikawa Tooru entrer dans le bar, il avait évité de le regarder. Il avait parlé de Hinata avec Kenma, Aone, et ri avec son équipe. Après six ou sept verres, il s’était senti mal et était sorti dans la cour, histoire d’avoir un peu d’air frais. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de boire, mais l'absence d'Hinata le déprimait. Il se souvenait s’être appuyé pour le mur, en raison de son équilibre soudain précaire –ou plutôt le sol qui bougeait, comme il le pensait à ce moment- et avoir respiré profondément. Là, une voix l’avait appelé « Tobio-chan » derrière lui, et ça ne pouvait être que cette personne pour parler avec une voix si agaçante, et utiliser un surnom tellement ridicule. Oikawa fumait, appuyé contre le mur, juste à côté de lui. Ils avaient entamé les hostilités, puis il avait avoué qu’il avait entendu la conversation avec Kenma sur Hinata, et il était curieux. Son petit kouhai devenait un homme –c’était ses mots. Il l’avait regardé, en le dominant toujours de quelque centimètres et en écrasant sa clope, d’une manière intense, un peu brouillée par l’alcool qu’il avait ingurgité. Et là, il avait dit :

-Et si on allait boire un verre, Tobio ? 

Et il avait répondu que c’était ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire, ils n’avaient qu’à retourner avec les autres. Tobio ne refuserait pas un autre verre, au point où il en était, de toute façon. Et Oikawa avait ri, parce qu’il était amusé (Tobio n’avait pas trop compris ni cherché à comprendre) et avait susurré :

-Je parle d’un verre entre toi et moi, ailleurs.

-On est dans une cour, avait stupidement répondu Tobio. 

Il n’en était plus au point d’exprimer ses idées clairement, mais il voulait rendre compte de l’impression de prison que lui donnait la cour, avec ses murs. Comment pouvaient-ils partir ailleurs ? Il n’envisageait même pas de repasser devant le groupe de joueurs encore à l’intérieur. Mais Oikawa avait encore ri, avec un son cristallin. 

-Alors on a qu’à s’enfuir.

Tobio avait trouvé cela très intéressant, et même tentant –s’enfuir, le danger, l’aventure, tout ça- et Oikawa et lui avaient fini par escalader les murs et aller chercher un autre bar. Tobio avait gloussé sur toute le chemin, excité de s’enfuir, de braver l’interdit, d’imaginer la tête des autres, et Oikawa avait continué à rire, ce qui avait créé une ambiance complice entre les deux passeurs renforcée par l’alcool. Ils s’étaient installés dans un établissement mal famé, mais n’y firent pas attention sur le coup.

-Pourquoi tu as accepté de prendre un verre ? avait interrogé Oikawa au bout d'un moment.

-Je suis seul, ce soir, avait répondu Tobio comme une évidence.

Ce n’était même pas une vraie réponse, juste un fait, comme ça, que Tobio avait besoin d’énoncer. Il avait ressenti une pointe de tristesse en disant ça, comme s’il avait la poitrine creuse, qu’il s’expliquait par l’absence d’Hinata. Ce n’était qu’une nuit, mais Tobio avait perdu l’habitude de rester sans la présence solaire à côté de lui. Hinata était devenue une part tellement importante de sa vie… Il avait tendu la main vers la bouteille pour l’oublier, mais une autre main s’était abattue sur elle. La paume d’Oikawa maintenait sa main plaquée sur la table, et celui-ci avait dit en fixant Tobio droit dans les yeux :

-Tu n’as pas à être tout seul, ce soir.

Oikawa s’était soudain levé et avait dit qu’il voulait encore fumer. Il était sorti et Tobio était resté seul à la table, et il se sentait encore plus vide. Alors il l’avait suivi, Oikawa l’avait accueilli d’un commentaire dont il ne se souvenait plus. Il avait regardé Oikawa, ses lèvres pleines, ses joues rosies, ses cheveux soignés, et, sans raisons, parce qu’il en avait simplement envie, il s’était avancé pour l’embrasser. La clope était tombée d’entre les doigts d’Oikawa. Il censura le reste de son esprit.

Tobio secoua la tête et revint au présent. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête à ce moment là. Kageyama shoota rageusement dans un caillou qui avait le malheur d’être sur son chemin. Le voir en plein centre-ville, qui plus est, parfait, à la vue de tous. A quoi pensait-il, Oikawa, enfin ? Bon, grommela mentalement Kageyama, il n’avait qu’à lui dire que tout ça n’avait eu lieu que sous l’emprise de l’alcool, qu’ils devaient chacun oublier cette nuit, aussi excellente fut-elle (il se frappa intérieurement de penser ça) et qu’Oikawa devait retourner auprès d’Iwaizumi, pendant que lui, Tobio, continuerait sa relation avec Hinata. Il y avait eu assez de dégâts comme ça. Ça lui faisait du mal aussi, après tout. 

Tobio arriva près de chez le coiffeur. Evidemment, un des lieux qu’Oikawa connaissait le mieux, c’était pour cela qu’il l’avait choisi comme lieu de rendez-vous…Pas un rendez-vous, se tança Tobio. Une entrevue. Un entretien. Rien d’ambigu. Il arriva au croisement, et vit un jeune homme bien habillé, d’à peine une vingtaine d’années, en train de regarder la vitrine. Il recula pour se dissimuler, son cœur battait à toute allure. Il n’avait pas prévu ça. Il voulait arriver avant lui, préparer ce qu’il allait dire. Maintenant, il ne savait juste plus quoi faire. Comment s’adresser à Oikawa après ce qu’ils avaient vécu ?

Tobio se dit qu’il improviserait. Il inhala profondément pour se donner courage et marcha droit à Oikawa. Celui-ci se retourna vers lui, et Kageyama eut l’impression que ses yeux le brûlaient. A vrai dire, il ne pouvait rien regarder d’autre. Deux sphères d’une couleur chocolat se portèrent sur lui. Ce n’était pas la même nuance de marron que les yeux de Hinata, remarqua Tobio. Ceux de Hinata étaient noisette, pas chocolat. Puis il s’en voulut d’établir une comparaison de la sorte. 

-Tobio-chan, roucoula Oikawa. Tu es venu. 

Tobio eut l’impression qu’il ne pouvait plus respirer ni dire un mot. La présence d’Oikawa l’écrasait. Il repoussa les souvenirs de la nuit et se concentra sur le bout de ses chaussures. 

-Ouais, je suis là. Grouille-toi de me dire ce que t’as à me dire.

-Prenons un café.

Typique d’Oikawa. 

-J’ai laissé Hinata à l’appart, rétorqua Tobio. Je peux pas m’absenter longtemps. 

Il releva enfin les yeux de ses chaussures et vit qu’Oikawa marchait tranquillement, à une dizaine de mètres de lui déjà. Il jura. Il avait horreur de se sentir ignoré, mais le pire, c’était de savoir qu’il se faisait parfaitement manipuler. Oikawa savait pertinemment qu’il le suivrait, après tout il ne serait pas venu s’il ne voulait pas parler.

Tobio le suivit à quelques mètres de distance et finit par le rejoindre à une table, au fond d’un café désert. Oikawa commanda deux cafés et joignit ses mains en contemplant Tobio face à lui d’une expression neutre. Kageyama soutint son regard, et sentit le sang affluer à son visage. Le sourire qui s’étala sur le visage d’Oikawa lui donna un très mauvais pressentiment sur ses prochaines paroles, qui, en effet, furent :

-Tu repenses à nos exploits ?

Oui. Oui, comment ne pas y repenser devant lui ? Comment regarder ses yeux sans se remémorer la manière dont ils brûlaient cette nuit-là ? Comment entendre sa voix, qui débitait maintenant des banalités, sans se rappeler comment ses intonations vacillaient alors qu’il lui murmurait à l’oreille des mots qu’il n’était même pas en mesure d’entendre ? Et sa bouche, et ses mains, et tout son corps, son odeur ?

-C’est pour en parler qu’on est là, non ? 

Sa voix parut plus aigüe qu’à l’ordinaire et il feignit de tousser. Il n’aimait pas être embarrassé en public, encore moins devant Oikawa. 

-Oui, répondit Oikawa d’une voix étonnamment douce. Je voulais t’en parler.

-Ecoute, c’était une nuit, comme ça, on était tous les deux défoncés, c’était… un accident.

-Des accidents comme ça, j’en voudrais plus souvent.

La phrase était tombée, brutalement, comme un couperet qui s’abat. Sans hésitation, sans ironie, irrévocable, qui révélait qu’Oikawa y avait mûrement réfléchi. Tobio resta muet un instant, sonné. Il n’était pas sûr d’avoir bien entendu et leva sur Oikawa un regard interrogatif.

-Sérieux. J’avais jamais baisé comme ça. C’était bon.

La crudité des termes fit grimacer Kageyama. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment démentir. Il avait voulu se convaincre du contraire, certes, et maintes fois. Que faire l’amour avec Hinata était mieux, parce qu’ils s’aimaient. Mais l’évidence le frappait douloureusement, à chaque fois. 

C’était… différent, à vrai dire. Hinata et lui avaient toujours été complices et tendres pendant ces moments. Plus grand et plus fort, c’était Tobio qui menait le jeu, en prenant son temps, parce qu’il voyait ça avant tout comme un acte amoureux. Avec Oikawa en revanche, il s’était retrouvé entraîné dans une danse effrénée, violente, sauvage. Ça avait été bestial, irréfléchi, comme un tourbillon de sensations, et elles avaient été tellement plus fortes que tout ce qu’il connaissait jusque là… Nouvelles. Sans nul doute, le plus âgé avait plus d’expérience dans le domaine, et l’avait manipulé entre ses bras musclés sans délicatesse. Sans douceur. C’était quand les larmes d’extase avaient rejoint celles de douleur que Tobio s’était rendu compte qu’il adorait ça. Même s’il avait culpabilisé plus tard, il n’arrivait pas à regretter cette unique nuit.

-Oui, acquiesca-t-il simplement. Ça l’était. 

Oikawa sourit. C’était un des rares sourires qui pouvaient être appelés « sincères » venant de lui.

-Je te parle pas d’amour. Tu as ton rouquin, j’ai Hajime.

-Oui. J’y tiens, ajouta Tobio. 

-Il ne se passera rien de sentimental entre nous.

-Il ne se passera rien du tout entre nous. 

La réponse avait été claire. Tobio espérait que ce serait une affaire classée. Il avait déjà été assez loin comme ça, songea-t-il, même le plus loin possible. Une serveuse posa un café devant lui, ainsi que devant Oikawa, alors qu’ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Son regard mit Tobio mal à l’aise, comme s’il pouvait lire dans son âme. Oikawa était extrêmement doué pour décrypter les gens, et il le savait pertinemment. Tobio déglutit et se hâta de siroter son café.

-Tobio.

Oikawa se pencha en avant, et sa mèche de cheveux dissimula son œil droit à Kageyama. L’autre le fixait et articula soigneusement ses mots, comme s’il essayait d’apprendre une vérité générale à un enfant.

-On ne s’est jamais appréciés. Je sais pas ce qui s’est passé vendredi dernier, mais ça n’aurait jamais eu lieu s’il y avait eu une tension sexuelle zéro entre nous, ni aucune attirance, tu vois ? Et je commence à croire que c’est ça qui nous a empêché de communiquer dès le collège. (Kageyama voulut protester qu’à 12 ans, ça lui paraissait un peu abusé) Chut. J’ai repensé aux détails de la nuit encore et encore. C’était intense. J’ai aimé. Je veux recommencer. Bourrés ou pas.

Tobio s’étouffa littéralement avec son café. Il ne s’était pas attendu à quelque chose comme ça, pas du tout, et ça lui paraissait complètement impossible, inaccessible, trop risqué, trop honteux. Il s’apprêta à répondre avec virulence que c’était hors de question, mais la voix d’Oikawa s’éleva à nouveau avant la sienne, et il l’écouta avec le respect qui lui restait du collège. 

-Je suis amoureux d’Hajime. Pour de vrai, c’est mon grand amour. 

La confession avait été soudaine, mais pleine de vérité. Il était rare qu’Oikawa parle sérieusement, mais à cet instant, Tobio était convaincu qu’il était on ne peut plus sincère.

-Toi, Tobio, tu me gaves. Tu m’énerves. En fait, je t’ai toujours détesté.

Kageyama savait que c’était vrai, là aussi, mais il ne put s’empêcher de se sentir humilié, vexé et un peu blessé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour décrire à quel point c’était réciproque, que la guimauve omniprésente d’Oikawa lui faisait horreur et qu’il l’avait certainement méprisé plus encore, mais l’autre passeur n’avait pas fini. 

-Pourtant. Au lit, c’est toi que je veux. 

Kageyama n’entendit que de très loin le bruit que fit sa tasse lorsqu’il la reposa sur la table de bois.

-Tu sais, reprit Oikawa d’un ton ennuyé en laissant tomber un sucre dans son café, j’ai essayé de me changer les idées toute la semaine. Avec Hajime... (il soupira) Mes pensées me ramènent toujours à toi là-dessus. J’en ai marre, ça me frustre. 

-Tu délires, murmura Kageyama. C’est n’importe quoi, c’est dégueulasse.

-T’as pas envie de recommencer ? ronronna l’autre passeur. Tu n’as pas aimé quand…

-Ferme-la. Hinata a tout capté. Il y avait des indices partout sur moi.

-Ne change pas de sujet, souffla Oikawa dont les joues s’empourpraient légèrement. Je suis sûr que t’as kiffé autant que moi. C’était difficile d’être plus expressif. 

Kageyama se figura parfaitement qu’il devait être mauve. Non, rouge n’était plus assez, à ce niveau-là. Avait-il vraiment… Oh non. Ça expliquait que tout l’immeuble le regarde à la dérobée d’un petit air embarrassé. Ce n’était pas comme s’il avait l’habitude d’être bruyant, avec Hinata. Un sourire de travers vint relever le coin des lèvres d’Oikawa.

-Je te pose la question, Tobio. Est-ce que ça t’a plu ? 

-Oui, répondit Kageyama. 

A quoi bon nier l’évidence ? Oikawa en était aussi conscient que lui. 

-Est-ce que ça te dirait de remettre ça ? reprit-il d’une vois plus basse.

Tobio ne répondit pas. Au fond de lui, il connaissait parfaitement la réponse, c’était ce que voulaient son corps, son désir. Mais d’un autre côté, sa morale et son cœur se crispaient rien qu’à l’envisager. Qui était-il pour tromper la confiance d’Hinata, non seulement une fois, mais récidiver, et volontairement qui plus est ? Tromper n’était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère, ça pouvait le détruire, non seulement lui, mais son petit ami actuel aussi, ce qui lui paraissait insupportable.

-Tobio…, insista Oikawa.

Kageyama claqua ses deux mains sur la table, faisant par là chanceler sa tasse vide et s’attirant un regard alarmé de la serveuse.

-Non. On est tous les deux en couple. C’est pas…C’est par rapport à eux.

Oikawa soupira et un éclair passa dans ses yeux. 

-Je comprends. Hinata n’a pas apprécié ?

-Pas vraiment, marmonna Tobio. Je ne lui ai pas dit que c’était toi. Pas la peine de le chambouler encore plus.

-Oh, mais il le sait.

Kageyama releva ses yeux soudain alertes sur le visage souriant d’Oikawa.

-Il ne te l’a pas dit ? Je l’ai croisé la semaine dernière. Il m’a foncé dedans, littéralement. Il m’a regardé comme s’il avait vu le diable en personne…

-Ce qui était le cas.

-Morveux. Je veux dire que tout son être criait qu’il avait compris que c’était moi qui tenait compagnie à son cher Tobio-chan la nuit d’avant. 

-Et comment il aurait compris ? demanda Tobio en sentant tous les muscles de son corps tendus, angoissé qu'il était d’entendre la réponse.

Oikawa lui fit un clin d’œil et remonta les manches de sa veste. A peine visibles maintenant, des marques de morsures parsemaient ses bras.

-Tu n’as pas été tendre avec moi non plus, lui reprocha Oikawa. Imagine un peu les entraînements en T-shirt, Kuroo ne m’a pas lâché. 

Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant un instant, gênés. Kageyama se mordit l’intérieur des joues en tentant de se remémorer à quel moment il avait infligé ça à Oikawa. Un flash sembla traverser sa tête, porté par une odeur sirupeuse. Elle était partout alors, Oikawa était partout, sous les paupières fermées de Tobio, sur chaque parcelle de son corps. Il sentait un souffle haletant dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur. Alors, la voix brisée avait retenti avec des accents moqueurs :

-Putain, arrête de gémir comme ça...

Ah, c’était donc lui qui produisait de tels sons. Il en avait été vaguement conscient, mais justement sa conscience se concentrait nettement plus bas à ce moment, et il ne se préoccupait pas des sons qui franchissaient sa gorge. Le dernier petit bout fonctionnel de son cerveau s’était donc décidé à les entraver avec n’importe quoi –un oreiller, les draps, n’importe- et Oikawa n’avait pas protesté quand ses dents avaient accroché sa peau. Il devait être un peu maso, songea Kageyama, sans remettre en cause son cas le moins du monde.

-Et Iwaizumi, reprit Kageyama. Il a dû remarquer les marques, comme Hinata. Tu lui as dit ? 

Oikawa resta pensif.

-Bien sûr qu’il les a remarquées. Je lui ai fait croire que j’avais une crise d’angoisse et que je m’étais fait ça tout seul.

\- Difficile de faire de même pour les suçons. Quoiqu’il en soit, Hinata est au courant, et de ton identité en plus. Je me vois mal lui expliquer que, bon, voilà, je l’aime, mais je vais coucher ailleurs. 

-Oui, tu l’aimes, mais il ne t’a jamais procuré de sensations comme ça non plus. On est jeunes, Tobio. On cherche la jouissance de tout. Ce serait con de l’ignorer maintenant qu’on l’a trouvée….ensemble. 

-On a pas la même vision d’une relation, cassa Kageyama. Ce dont tu parles, c’est de tromper, là, ça pourrait niquer nos deux couples.

-Non, non, tu n’y es pas. Ce dont je parle, ce n’est pas de tromper Hajime et Hinata. Nan, juste un plan cul de temps en temps. 

Tobio n’avait strictement aucune idée de comment Oikawa arrivait à utiliser des termes aussi directs sans que ne tressaille un muscle de son visage. 

-C’est la même chose.

-Non, ça ne l’est pas. On ne s’aime pas. On ne se donne pas de rendez-vous galants secrets, on ne se câline pas, on ne s’embrasse pas, pas de mots doux, pas de guimauve, rien qui n’ait rapport à ces trucs de couple. Juste, purement, la baise. Jouir et décompresser un coup, de temps à autre. C’est rien de criminel. C’est dans la nature.

Oikawa regarda sa montre et soupira.

-Je vais bientôt devoir rentrer. Sérieux, il y a moyen. Hajime a des horaires impossible à son travail, il est jamais dans notre appart. Il suffirait qu’on trouve un créneau qui convienne, quitte à sécher un ou deux cours l’aprem. Pense quand même à ce que je t’ai dit. 

Tobio haussa les sourcils et gigota sans trop savoir pourquoi. Oikawa se leva en laissant un billet sur la table. 

-Tu sais comment me joindre. Je prends tous tes mails. Efface-les quand même après.

-Tu m’as harcelé depuis mercredi, bouda Tobio en faisant sa moue habituelle. J’ai cru à un acharnement publicitaire de volleywood avant de savoir que t’était un admin. 

Oikawa lui adressa un sourire charmeur.

-Au cas où on ne se reverrait pas avant, rendez-vous sur le terrain. Je vais t’écraser comme un misérable insecte. 

-Tu disais ça aussi la dernière fois. 

Oikawa lui lança un regard mauvais.

Ils se quittèrent sur cette exaspération réciproque. Tobio ne se retourna pas pour voir Oikawa disparaître, pas plus que celui-ci ne dût le faire. Il s’en voulait d’être allé à ce rendez-vous…cet entretien. D’une part, il avait abusé de la confiance de Hinata pour la deuxième fois. D’une autre, il était maintenant tenté de recommencer. Oui, pourquoi se priverait-il de quelque chose qu’il aimait ? N’était-ce pas la quête humaine, la recherche de plaisir ? Puis, il réalisa que son raisonnement, certes était juste, mais également égocentrique à l’extrême. Comment réagirait-il si Hinata lui annonçait le plus simplement du monde qu’il allait le tromper avec Kenma ? Il se dirait qu’il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez lui, et rien ne clochait chez Hinata, définitivement pas. Il était normal, songea Tobio. Mais Oikawa était au-dessus de cela. 

Il attendrait. Pour le moment, il avait un problème. Hinata savait que c’était Oikawa. Tobio décida de prendre les devants et de tout lui avouer dès qu’il rentrerait, ce qui donnerait l’impression qu’il l’avouait par conscience et non parce qu’il était acculé. Il imagina les différentes manières de lui annoncer, puis son téléphone se mit à sonner. Hinata. Il décrocha.

-Hé, Shouyou. 

-Tobio, passe-moi ta cousine, s’il te plait ! 

-Pourquoi ?

Il paniqua. Avait-il été découvert ? Qu’est ce qui aurait pu le trahir ? Il garda une voix stable en ignorant son cœur qui semblait vouloir casser ses côtes, et ce pour la deuxième ou troisième fois de la journée.

-Je dois lui parler.

Hinata n’aimait pas sa cousine, Kageyama en était parfaitement conscient. Il assuma que, d’une manière ou d’une autre, Shouyou savait qu’il n’était pas chez elle. Tobio ferma les yeux. Il prenait conscience de ce qu’il était en train de faire. Il venait de discuter le plus naturellement du monde avec un mec qui lui proposait de devenir un plan cul, et y réfléchissait avec sérieux. Pendant ce temps, Hinata était à la maison, l’attendait, l’aimait, prêt à lui pardonner. Il ne méritait pas ce que Tobio lui infligeait. Kageyama se dégoûta. 

-Je viens de partir, désolé. Je suis à l’appart dans un quart d’heure. 

-Vraiment ? 

La voix de Hinata était hésitante. Il sait, se répéta Tobio. La tête lui tournait.

-Il faut qu’on parle dès que je rentre, murmura-t-il. 

Il allait tout lui dire. C’était simple. C’était la meilleure manière de se sortir définitivement de cette position embarrassante. C’était avec Hinata que Tobio avait appris à faire confiance aux autres, compris qu’il ne pouvait pas toujours se battre tout seul. Alors, il allait tout expliquer, Hinata crierait et pleurerait aussi, probablement, mais il aurait sa conscience pour lui, de n’avoir plus rien à cacher. Et à la fin, Hinata pourrait toujours lui pardonner, même si ce serait dur.

Il monta les escaliers d’un rythme normal, contrairement à son habitude. Il se sentait abattu, tout d’un coup. Sans clés suite à son départ précipité, il sonna à sa porte et Hinata lui ouvrit. Tobio sentit son cœur se serrer. Il posa son téléphone sur le meuble d’entrée, et s’assit sur le canapé sans un mot. Il passa ses mains sur ses yeux et son front, puis fit face à Hinata, assis sur la table basse. Celui-ci le regardait avec une expression de méfiance et de crainte qui lui firent mal. 

-Je t’ai menti.

-Je sais.

Tobio avala sa salive et ferma les yeux. 

-Je voudrais juste que tu m’écoutes.

Hinata hocha la tête. Ils n’avaient pas l’habitude de traverser ce genre de crise, et l’atmosphère était insoutenable. Tobio aurait voulu avoir un ballon dans ses mains pour le regarder au lieu du visage défait de Hinata. Mais il savait qu’il faisait ce qui était juste, et qu’il se sentirait mieux après.

-Le mec de la nuit dernière, c’était pas un inconnu. L’équipe de Kenma nous a rejoints au bar, et au bout d’un moment, je me suis retrouvé tout seul dehors avec Oikawa, à prendre un verre à deux. Je voulais boire parce que je me sentais seul. C’est ça que je lui ai dit. Et comme j’avais quelqu’un à me raccrocher, j’ai voulu le garder plus longtemps. Jusqu’à ce que tu reviennes. J’ai saisi l’occasion, c’était rien de prémédité.

-Et à chaque fois que je repartirai tu le reverras ? demanda Hinata d’une voix sans timbre. 

-Je te laisserai plus jamais partir. Pas sans moi.

Shouyou lui sourit faiblement. 

-Pourtant c’est toi qui est parti, aujourd’hui. Vous vous êtes vus.

-Il a voulu me voir. Il veut…faire de moi son plan cul. C’est tout. J’ai refusé.

La mâchoire de Hinata se décrocha. 

-Toi ? Un plan cul ? 

-Ça me paraissait aussi débile qu’à toi. 

-Pourquoi ?

Tobio serra les dents.

-Il a apprécié la nuit. 

-Et pas toi ?

Kageyama rompit le contact visuel. Il s’était juré de dire toute la vérité. 

-Si. Mais je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. C’est de toi.

-Qu’importe. Pourquoi tu n’as pas accepté ?

Tobio n’apprécia pas la manière qu'eut Hinata de balayer sa déclaration d’un « qu’importe ». Il devrait être vraiment fâché, songea-t-il, puis, avec un peu de réticence : peut-être qu’il n’a plus de sentiments pour moi. Peut-être que ça suffisait à tout casser. Il soupira. Au départ, il voulait juste se consoler de son absence, et voilà qu’il se retrouvait à le perdre. Il sentit le coin de ses yeux de démanger, mais laissa la sensation désagréable de côté.

-Je viens de te le dire. Tant que je suis avec toi, le seul avec qui je couche, bah…c’est toi. C’est le principe du couple.

-C’est quoi le problème, entre nous ? 

-Il n’y a pas de problème ! J’ai fait une erreur, je le regrette, mais ça n’a plus rien à faire avec toi ni moi, j’ai repoussé Oikawa, on reste ensemble. 

Il hésita et ajouta, alors que ses cils commençaient à devenir humides :

-Si tu veux.

Il baissa les yeux un instant et sentit Shouyou s’approcher de lui. Une main se posa sur sa joue. Il rencontra le regard d’Hinata posé sur lui, son visage près du sien. Il se rendit compte qu’ils pleuraient tous les deux, et haït Oikawa de lui faire ça, de leur faire ça. Hinata renifla et tenta de sourire.

-Bien sûr que je veux !

Tobio laissa échapper un sanglot et Hinata l’attira contre lui. Il l’étreignit comme s’il ne voulait jamais le laisser s’éloigner, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Excuse-moi, excuse-moi, répétait Tobio en s’accrochant au T-shirt d’Hinata.

-C’est fait, répondait celui-ci d’une voix humide, c’est oublié, c’est fini. 

Oui, songea Tobio en enfouissant son nez dans le cou d’Hinata et en fermant les yeux, c’est fini. Plus loin, sur le meuble d’entrée qu’il ne pouvait voir, entre le petit pot de mosaïque qui leur servait à poser leurs clés et deux ou trois lettres non décachetées qui attendaient leur ouverture, l’écran du téléphone de Tobio s’alluma pour le notifier qu’il avait un nouvel e-mail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adeptes du KageHina, je vais vous décevoir : il y a une suite. Ce serait trop simple, on ne se débarrasse pas du Grand Roi comme ça.   
> C'était peut-être un peu direct, mais Oikawa a ses raisons, sissi  
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :D 
> 
> PS : Pour ceux qui suivent le volley-ball, le tournoi qualificatif pour les JO est diffusé ce mercredi (France-Russie) et ce jeudi (France-Finlande) sur l'Equipe 21 :D


	4. Kageyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On va dire que les choses sérieuses commencent maintenant ?

Il s’était écoulé un mois depuis ce jour où Kageyama avait décidé de ne pas donner suite à sa brève relation avec Oikawa. Il considérait que sa réconciliation avec Hinata avait était quasiment totale, et s’en félicitait. Après tout, lui aussi, c’était son grand amour. Le perdre aurait été quelque chose que Tobio avait la sensation d’avoir frôlé, mais qu’il ne voyait que de loin, comme une montagne insurmontable de ténèbres, qui n’attendaient que de se jeter sur lui alors que son soleil l’avait abandonné. Hinata était son pilier depuis le lycée, et ce n’était pas près de changer.

Au mail qu’Oikawa lui avait envoyé, en se servant de la couverture de volleywood, il n’avait accordé aucune attention. Il l’avait ouvert avec un pincement au cœur, lu le petit paragraphe qui lui répétait dans les grandes lignes ce qu’Oikawa lui avait dit quelques heures plus tôt devant un café, puis l’avait supprimé et éteint son téléphone sans répondre. Il n’avait eu le courage de le rallumer que trois jours plus tard, et la peur de toutes les notifications qui lui tomberaient dessus lui tordait les entrailles lorsque l’écran s’alluma. 

Il avait cinq nouveaux mails, lui signala sa messagerie, ainsi que trois sms et deux appels manqués. L’un était de ses parents, l’autre d’un numéro non identifié –une erreur sûrement. Il sentit le soulagement le parcourir tout entier. Il ouvrit ses sms et commença par celui de Yachi.

« Je suis désolée que ça se soit fini comme ça, vous êtes les bienvenus à la maison quand vous voulez <3 »

Tobio se mordit les lèvres en repensant à la scène. Il lui envoya ses excuses, lui assura que tout allait mieux et qu’ils la préviendraient s’ils passaient du côté de chez elle. Il n’était pas aussi proche d’elle qu’Hinata, mais ça le tracassait de savoir qu’elle se mettait dans des états pas possibles pour eux.

Le message suivant était de Tanaka et demandait si c’était lui qui lui avait piqué ses chaussettes. Définitivement pas. Le petit sourire qui s’était installé sur son visage alors qu’il répondait fondit comme neige au soleil quand il vit que le dernier sms provenait d’Oikawa. Sobre, simple, deux mots « Réponds-moi. » Les pouces de Tobio tournèrent au dessus du clavier tactile un instant, puis, comme il ne trouva rien à répondre, il ferma l’application de ses sms. Il se figurait parfaitement qu’Oikawa avait dû activer l’accusé de réception, mais ça ne lui ferait que mieux comprendre que Tobio voulait cesser tout contact avec lui. 

Le message sous-entendait également qu’il avait tenté de le joindre. Via les mails, bien sûr. Tobio soupirait déjà de lassitude en entrant le mot de passe de sa messagerie –accessoirement sa date de mise en couple avec Hinata. Evidemment, trois mails de volleywood, un par jour. Les deux autres étaient des pubs que Kageyama envoya dans la corbeille. A contrecœur, Tobio ouvrit le plus ancien.

« Réduction sur tous nos articles, produit disponible en magasin à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. »

Supprimé. 

«Nous vous savons un client fidèle, alors renouvelez votre abonnement chez nous ! Volleyeur, ne sous-estimez pas le plaisir du beau sport intense et préparez votre terrain ! Stock à liquider, article phare de bonne qualité, quasi-neuf, résistant, endurant, adaptable. »

Supprimé.

« Tobio, sérieux, réponds. Je me casse la tête à trouver des allusions, mais je suis à court. Je veux savoir ce que tu penses de ma proposition, t’as eu 4 jours pour réfléchir, j’estime que c’est assez, surtout si on doit encore s’organiser après. Tu connais parfaitement les termes du contrat, et personnellement je pense que combiner un rendez-vous une fois par semaine et notre vie à part est parfaitement réalisable. Tiens-moi au courant. »

Supprimé. 

Ça le titillait quand même, dans un coin de sa tête, de laisser Oikawa comme ça, dans le dépit et la frustration. Mais il se disait que s’il lui répondait, il serait entraîné dans une spirale infernale, qu’il n’arriverait plus à se décrocher de lui et finirait forcément par céder à ses avances à nouveau. Il grinça des dents. Ce n’était pas « à nouveau ». Il n’avait jamais cédé à ses avances, dans la mesure où c’était lui qui avait commencé. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait embrassé Oikawa, devant ce bar aux fréquentations douteuses. Il aurait tout voulu mettre sur l’abus d’alcool, mais il savait fort bien qu’il lui restait encore une part de conscience à ce moment. 

Parce qu’Oikawa était attirant, tout simplement. Cette concession permettait de combler le peu de doute qui lui restait. Oui, c’était vrai, et ce n’était pas trop difficile à reconnaître. Quand Kageyama était encore au collège avec Oikawa, il le voyait souvent entouré de filles. Tobio le regardait de ses grands yeux candides, en rêvant d’être un jour comme lui, populaire, aimé, doué. S’il l’avait surpassé dans le sport, ses aptitudes sociales avaient toujours été un peu approximatives. Le drame de son dernier match de collège lui était toujours resté en travers de la gorge. Il avait fallu toute la patience de Karasuno, et Hinata pour enfin progresser. 

Lorsqu’il avait un jour croisé Oikawa et son neveu, lors de sa seconde, le gamin avait évoqué sa « petite amie ». Bien sûr, Oikawa devait se faire plaisir, avec son essaim de filles qui se pâmaient dès qu’il faisait un sourire. Plus tard, lorsqu’il avait commencé à sortir avec Iwaizumi, de nombreux mecs se retournaient également sur son passage. C’était tout à fait compréhensible. D’abord, il avait ce qu’on pouvait appeler un « beau visage ». Des traits parfaitement réguliers, une peau blanche et soignée, des cheveux châtains ébouriffés avec soin pour former des épis à l’arrière de sa tête et dont une mèche recouvrait une partie de son front. Il avait de larges yeux couleur chocolat, entourés de longs cils, qui vous sondaient et repéraient aussitôt toutes vos failles. Ses lèvres étaient pleines, roses, et son sourire révélait des dents blanches et alignées qui en faisaient fondre plus d’une et plus d’un. 

Ensuite, il y avait son corps. Grand, mince et musclé, avec de longues jambes, des abdos comme il fallait, une taille fine et des épaules solides. Kageyama trouvait donc tout à fait naturel d’avoir eu envie d’embrasser un mec comme ça, si, sur le coup il avait fait abstraction de sa personnalité répugnante. Il eut aussi la sensation dérangeante de gâcher quelque chose. Tellement de gens voulaient Oikawa, et Oikawa le voulait, lui. Et pourtant, il le repoussait. Il se disait que certaines auraient tué pour être à sa place ce vendredi soir mémorable.

Oui, à cette caricature de beau gosse, il préférait Hinata. Hinata, qui ne dépassait pas un mètre soixante dix, aux cheveux roux en bataille, aux traits banals et toujours très expressifs. C’était étrange, c’était l’amour, et ça le confortait dans son idée qu’Hinata était le mec parfait pour lui. 

Au bout de deux semaines, Oikawa arrêta de lui envoyer un mail par jour. Parfois désespérés, parfois insistants, Tobio les lisait toujours, les supprimait ensuite, et faisait comme si de rien n’était en culpabilisant légèrement. Avec du recul, il avait décidé que, quitte à culpabiliser, mieux valait que ce soit d’ignorer Oikawa que de tromper Hinata. 

D’ailleurs, avec Hinata, les choses semblaient enfin revenir à la normale. Enfin, presque. Ils avaient fini par reprendre leurs rapports intimes, après trois bonnes semaines d’abstention, en partie parce que Tobio avait commencé à se sentir très frustré d’avoir des propositions constantes et alléchantes et de rester complètement passif. Ça avait été un peu comme une seconde première fois, et c’était le dernier pas à franchir pour revenir au quotidien auquel ils avaient été habitués. Sauf qu’ils ne pourraient pas y revenir, comprit Tobio. 

Hinata dormait à côté de lui et marmonnait dans son sommeil des paroles étouffées par l’oreiller. Kageyama, redressé en position assise dans le noir, les bras autour des genoux, réfléchissait. Il tentait d’analyser les sentiments qui le prenaient à cet instant. Avant, oui, avant, il ne se serait jamais retrouvé ainsi, songeur, à (il regarda les chiffres fluorescents du réveil) deux heures du matin. Seuls les tic-tac de l’horloge étaient audibles, ce qui signifiait que même le poisson habituellement surexcité dormait dans son bocal. Tobio se sentait un peu seul. Vide. Déçu, désappointé, frustré, il ne trouvait pas ce qui lui allait le mieux, mais s’il devait se définir par le négatif, il n’était pas comblé. 

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux. Voilà donc ce que ressentait Oikawa avec Iwaizumi. Cet horrible sentiment de vouloir que tout soit bien, mais qui ne l’était pas, qui ne l’était plus, qui ne pouvait plus l’être à présent. Reviendrait-ils jamais au temps où Hinata lui suffisait ? Avaient-ils perdu toute compatibilité ? Tobio regarda Shouyou dormir. Il n’avait pas l’air perturbé le moins du monde, ni pensif. Avait-il senti une différence ? Apparemment pas. Pourtant, pour Tobio, elle était évidente. Douloureusement évidente.

Tobio se demandait si Hinata faisait l’amour parce que c’était ce qu’étaient supposé faire les couples, ou juste pour se détendre, comme un rituel plaisant. Il se retrouvait face à la comparaison, inévitable, fatale. C’était tout le contraire d’Oikawa qui essayait d’extraire le maximum de plaisir de chaque seconde, à la fois pour lui et son partenaire. Tobio soupira et sortit du lit en enfilant un jogging qui traînait là. Il alluma une lampe dans la cuisine, mit de l’eau à bouillir et sortit une tasse jaune représentant un smiley souriant (apportée par Hinata, bien sûr). Le poisson s’agita légèrement dans son bocal et Tobio lui jeta un regard dédaigneux. 

Un mouvement le surprit dans sa vision périphérique, et se retournant brutalement, il avisa son reflet dans le micro-ondes. Le jogging lui tombait sur les hanches. Il baissa les yeux sur celles-ci, sur son nombril, ses abdos dessinés sans non plus être exacerbés, sur ses côtes qui saillaient légèrement sous sa peau claire. Immaculée. Les bleus, griffes, suçons et tout le reste avaient disparus depuis un bon moment déjà, songea-t-il. Hinata ne lui ferait jamais des trucs comme ça. Il n’oserait jamais lui faire de mal, il voulait que ça reste doux. Oikawa ne s’en était pas préoccupé, et, pour être honnête avec lui-même, ce qui avait été le plus désagréable avait été les conséquences. Tobio trouva cela malsain et, secouant la tête pour en chasser ce genre de pensées, il versa l’eau, et regarda un instant son thé infuser. 

Il but lentement, fit le tour de l’appartement silencieux, puis se glissa à nouveau sous la couette. Hinata respirait profondément, toujours endormi. Pourquoi serait-il réveillé à deux heures et demie du matin ? Tobio resta les yeux grands ouverts et l’écouta inspirer et expirer régulièrement, en essayant de caler sa respiration sur la sienne pour faire venir l’inconscience. Il avait sommeil, mais était dans une de ces phases où le cerveau se rebelle, décide soudain de trop penser, de se vouer aux fantasmagories qu’on ose pas évoquer éveillé. Mais l’heure tardive et la veille prolongée libèrent de toute retenue, et les coins sombres de l’imagination se manifestent alors et exposent joyeusement à leurs propriétaires les tentations qu’ils renieront dès que l’aube les surprendra.

Il pouvait répondre à Oikawa. Il avait tout à fait raison, c’était possible. Ce n’était rien de mal, si Hinata ne suffisait plus, alors il n’avait plus trop le choix, non ? Il se voyait déjà arriver chez Oikawa, une maison qu’il ne connaissait pas, dont l’aménagement était flou, parce que seuls brillaient des yeux ardents et un sourire ironique. D’ailleurs, il pouvait lui répondre, là, maintenant, tout de suite, saisir son téléphone et le textoter, prétexter quelque chose pour l’avoir ignoré et dire qu’il acceptait. Oikawa avait raison, après tout, les humains étaient des bêtes comme les autres, dont les besoin fondamentaux, comme les animaux, étaient la nourriture, le sommeil, un peu de lumière et d’air disons, et la reproduction. Certes, Tobio doutait fort qu’il puisse se reproduire avec Hinata ou Oikawa, mais ça marchait pareil. 

Il imagina ce que donnerait sa vie si tout était bien. Il rentrerait d’une journée de volley-ball en sirotant une brique de lait, Hinata l’attendrait à l’appartement, l’embrasserait, lui ferait à manger (oui, Hinata tenait plutôt le rôle de la fille, du moins c’était ainsi que le voyait Tobio) et le soir, Oikawa serait dans sa chambre. Hinata ronfla soudainement et Tobio tressaillit. La vérité s’imposa alors et il se sentit mal d’avoir eut de telles pensées. Déjà, Oikawa n’allait pas passer sa vie dans sa chambre à l’attendre comme un prostitué (bien qu’il n’en soit pas très loin, ricana intérieurement Tobio), et ensuite, ça, c’était un ménage à trois, et c’était absolument immoral. Kageyama soupira. Il fallait prohiber ce genre de spéculations douteuses.

Dans l’immédiat, il n’y avait qu’une chose à faire. Se distraire. Il quitta une deuxième fois la chaleur des couvertures, alla s’étaler sur le canapé et alluma la télé en baissant le son au maximum. Il regarda d’un œil absent une rediffusion de téléréalité, mais tenta de se concentrer sur les futilités des participants pour se tenir éveillé. A cette émission succéda de vieux dessins animés. Il en regarda quelques-uns d’un air distrait, puis rampa littéralement devant l’écran quand il vit quelque chose se rapprochant du volley-ball. Le personnage principal étant une jeune fille rousse, il ne put que penser à Hinata. Le générique était très niais, les matchs étaient complètement irréalistes et la fille avait des capacités inhumaines, mais c’était du volley-ball, et Tobio était si près de l’écran qu’il en distinguait les pixels. Il regarda les trois épisodes qui furent diffusés, puis, par curiosité, continua à regarder des séries d’animation.

A huit heures, il entendit Hinata remuer, et, sortant de l’espèce de torpeur dans laquelle il était plongé, le cerveau complètement éteint mais les yeux ouverts, il se retourna pour le voir sortir de la chambre, en short et sweat. Hinata le considéra un instant de ses yeux encore ensommeillés, surpris. Tobio prit alors conscience d’une espèce de chaleur humide le long de son menton et de son cou, et se demanda s’il était en train de dormir les yeux ouverts –on lui avait dit que ça lui arrivait, mais, avant qu’il ne voit les photos, il n’avait pas voulu y croire.

-Qu’est ce que tu fais en jogging devant la télé ? Ça fait longtemps que t’es là ?

-Je sais pas, j’arrivais pas à dormir. 

Hinata lui lança un regard un peu suspect, et disparut un instant dans la cuisine. Tobio l’entendit parler au poisson, puis le frigo s’ouvrir, et il comprit qu’Hinata se versait un verre de jus d’orange. Il réapparut dans le salon et s’assit sur le canapé avec son verre. Tobio n’avait pas bougé, et avait laissé sa salive coaguler sur sa peau, n’ayant rien pour l’essuyer. Hinata tapota le canapé à côté de lui et Tobio alla le rejoindre.  
Shouyou tenait le verre d’une main, et il passa l’autre dans les cheveux lisses et sombre de Tobio, en dégageant son front que ses mèches dissimulaient habituellement. Son regard s’adoucit. Ses yeux noisette semblaient briller de tendresse et un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Tobio inclina légèrement la tête en signe d’interrogation face à ce comportement qui lui paraissait déjà lointain, et Hinata dit tout bas :

-C’était bien, hier soir. 

Cela fit comme une douche froide à Tobio, soudain réveillé. Il avait…apprécié ? Il s’attendait à ce qu’Hinata ait été un peu déçu aussi. Au moins, ça l’aurait rassuré, il aurait pu lui avouer aussi, et ils se seraient dit que ça pourrait toujours aller mieux. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Bien sûr qu’il ne pouvait pas dire à Hinata que ça l’avait laissé indifférent. Pas alors que l’autre le regardait avec tant d’amour dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas tout gâcher comme ça. 

-Oui, murmura-t-il en tentant de sourire en retour.

-Tu étais….différent.

Les joues d’Hinata prirent une teinte rose. 

-Je saurais pas expliquer, reprit-il. Mais c’est pas plus mal.

Tobio restait muet. D’un coup, il avait l’impression de voir devant lui une éternité de matins semblables, où Hinata serait comblé, et lui, frustré, ferait semblant de l’être aussi. Comment ne rien laisser paraître ? Comment dire à Hinata que ce qu’il désirait avait changé, que la manière de faire qu’ils avaient n’était pas, n’était plus suffisante ? Il humecta à nouveau ses lèvres en cherchant ses mots.

-Tant mieux, s’entendit-il dire, ce qui était l’exact contraire de sa pensée.

Les deux semaines suivantes furent à l’identique, avec un dégradation d’humeur fort perceptible chez Kageyama. Avec Hinata, c’était de pire en pire. Il essayait de retrouver les sensations qu’il avait connues avec Oikawa, sans succès, et avait l’impression qu’il n’était plus satisfait du tout. Sur ce plan-là, en tout cas. Hinata et lui étaient toujours inséparables, et il aimait l’embrasser, le câliner, passer du temps avec lui, ce qui le faisait encore plus culpabiliser de ressentir de la frustration. Celle-ci montait en pic d’ailleurs, et le rendait maussade et renfermé. 

Par conséquent, il était de plus en plus tenté d’accepter la proposition d’Oikawa. Pour éviter de ruminer ça et de commettre un acte irréfléchi, il se forçait à rester éveillé le plus longtemps possible, pour s’endormir d’épuisement, sans avoir le temps d’imaginer des scénarios bien trop attrayants, ou simplement, ne pas laisser son subconscient s’exprimer. Il avait donc regardé l’intégral de l’animé de volley-ball qu’il avait trouvé, qu’il trouvait fort moyen d’ailleurs, mais qu’importe. Le manque de sommeil ne fit qu’accentuer sa mauvaise humeur.

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’y penser, tout le temps. Ça lui tournait dans la tête comme une chanson qui ne voulait plus en sortir, comme une idée fixe, un parasite dans son cerveau. Ces pensées le rattrapaient tout le temps, lorsqu’il somnolait à la fac, lorsqu’il regardait par la vitre du train en rentrant, sous la douche. Et dès qu’il voyait Hinata, il se crispait, s’en voulait. Il pensait devenir fou.  
De son côté, Oikawa ne l’avait pas relancé, ce qui n’avait fait qu’augmenter son exaspération. Il voulait répondre, ne pouvait pas. Est-ce qu’Oikawa l’avait oublié ? Est-ce que lui aussi dépérissait chez lui, regardait Iwaizumi comme Tobio regardait Hinata, en se sentant étrangement opprimé ? Cela faisait deux semaines de silence, et Tobio s’était surpris à relire la quinzaine de mails qu’il lui avait envoyés, certains implicites « volleystore, livraison à domicile ou retrait en magasin », et d’autres francs, affamés, ceux-là mêmes qui donnaient envie à Tobio de l’appeler immédiatement. Dès qu’il ouvrait son téléphone, il avait juste envie d’un message d’Oikawa, qui lui rappelait que le marché était toujours d’actualité. D’un autre côté, il savait qu’il était sur le fil, et qu’il ne pourrait pas résister s’il recevait encore un message du genre. Encore un conflit intérieur.

En raison de ce qu’il commençait à appeler ses « nuits grises », il n’avait jamais autant dormi à la fac. Ses notes (déjà insuffisantes) dégringolèrent en flèche. Dès que ses parents furent au courant de son bulletin, Tobio fut retenu deux heures au téléphone pour se faire sermonner. Ils le menacèrent de le faire rentrer à la maison vite fait, s’il n’était pas capable d’être autonome, là au moins ils pourraient surveiller son travail. C’était son avenir en jeu, répétaient-ils. Rien n’indiquait que Tobio aurait une brillante carrière de joueur de volley professionnel, il n’était pas à l’abri d’une blessure, et alors ? Que ferait-il ? Non, il devait se montrer plus mature et responsable, et s’ils voyaient que la situation n’évoluait pas positivement, ce serait retour direct dans sa chambre, couvre-feu, interdiction de voir Hinata, même de se consacrer au volley-ball, et tous les moyens possibles pour qu’il se mette à bosser, ils y comptaient. Ils finirent par s’embrouiller. Tobio finit par exploser son téléphone contre un mur, et aller se retrancher dans un coin du salon, derrière un des poufs, en s’imaginant privé de liberté dans sa petite chambre, Hinata obligé de vendre l’appart, ne plus se voir, continuer à déprimer entre ses cahiers couverts de notes incompréhensibles, sans même le volley-ball pour le réconforter. 

Rien n’allait plus, Tobio, irritable, perdait tout contrôle. Il passa deux jours angoissé en attendant de se racheter un nouveau téléphone, mais, lorsqu’il inséra ses cartes SD et Sim, il n’avait pas de nouveaux mails, à part des spam, ni de messages. A l’issue d’une semaine insupportable, le vendredi soir, cinq semaines après avoir eu une aventure avec Oikawa, l’entraînement fut catastrophique. Après trois ou quatre remarques qu’il fit à ses coéquipiers, en sachant pourtant que c’était ses passes qui posaient problèmes, Tanaka l’appela le Roi du Terrain pour le faire réagir. Tobio prit ses affaires et claqua la porte. Le club était resté stupéfait de le voir quitter l’entraînement, purement et simplement, lui qui y était tellement assidu. Hinata murmura un juron entre ses dents, mais ne le suivit pas. Il défendit aux autres d’essayer, pas avec Tobio dans cet état, il fallait le laisser refroidir un peu. Tanaka s’excusa auprès de Hinata, mais ce dernier lui répondit qu’il avait eu raison. Tobio avait eu besoin d’un bon électrochoc, il n’avait pas à passer sa colère sur les autres. 

Tobio était conscient qu’Hinata savait que quelque chose n’allait pas. C’était l’ultime pression sur ses épaules. Il ne pouvait pas lui cacher que ces quinze derniers jours avaient été désastreux. Il avait vu ses yeux s’assombrir, préoccupés, inquiets, en se posant sur lui. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter Hinata. Mais s’il n’essayait pas de lui faire croire que tout allait bien, à quelles issues couraient-ils ? Hinata se vexerait, le laisserait tomber. Ils ne pouvaient pas maintenir à flot un couple où l’un ne s’épanouissait pas. 

Tobio se sentait coupable. Il aimait Hinata, être obligé de s’en séparer pour quelque chose d’aussi trivial que le sexe le révoltait. Mais il avait dix-huit ans. Oikawa avait raison, c’était une part importante. Et, peu à peu, l’idée de concilier plan cul et vie de couple se formait plus distinctement dans son cerveau. Ça lui paraissait la meilleure solution envisageable. S’il n’améliorait pas son comportement, il savait comment cela finirait…Un matin, il claquerait ses quatre vérités à Hinata, que ça ne lui plaisait plus d’avoir de rapports avec lui, que c’était trop morne, pas assez passionné, que ce n’était pas un devoir conjugal, mais que ça devait être intense pour eux deux. Oui, le cul était une des bases d’une relation. Il fallait l’assumer. 

Il y avait quatre solutions, estimait Tobio. Soit il restait avec Hinata, avait de l’amour, de l’attention, était soutenu et adoré, mais restait terriblement frustré, prisonnier dans les souvenirs d’une nuit de folie qui rendaient le quotidien fade. C’était sa situation actuelle, pas des plus brillantes, et qui ne faisait qu’empirer. Soit il quittait Hinata, ou Hinata se voyait forcé de le quitter, ce qui était probablement ce vers quoi ils allaient. Dans ce cas, il avait Oikawa. Un plan pour le soulager, quelques moments par semaine, mais à côté de ça ? Il serait seul. Seul face à tout, loin de la présence solaire d’Hinata pour le réchauffer, pour le seconder. Ce qui signifiait à long terme l’effondrement de sa confiance en lui, livré tout entier à ses démons. Ce n’était pas mieux que maintenant, songea-t-il. Ou alors il laissait tomber les deux et allait s’enfermer dans un monastère, ce qui impliquait aussi de laisser tomber le volley-ball, à moins qu’il n’existe un dieu du volley-ball ? Kageyama en doutait fort, même s’il était prêt à mener des croisades contre les sports de raquette qu’il estimait païens.

Il ne restait qu’une option. Gérer Oikawa et Hinata ensemble, pour qu’il soit heureux sur le plan du couple et de la sexualité. Ainsi, il serait complet, comblé, épanoui. Certes, il y aurait quelques complications, comme la répartition de son emploi du temps, les précautions à prendre pour qu’Hinata ne découvre rien, qu’Iwaizumi n’en sache pas plus. Le danger l’effrayait et l’excitait à la fois. Puis, à nouveau, ce qui lui restait de morale lui soufflait que ça ferait du mal à Hinata. Oui, c’était lui qui souffrirait s’ils se séparaient, mais entretenir une relation avec Oikawa serait une blessure directe à Hinata. L’un d’eux devait en pâtir.  
La seule solution était de dissimuler, songea Tobio. Hinata ne pouvait pas souffrir s’il ne savait pas. Mais il le découvrirait forcément. Un jour, un jour qui paraissait tellement lointain à Tobio. Les choses auraient changé d’ici-là, peut-être qu’il n’aurait plus besoin d’Oikawa, et il garderait précieusement le secret. Il était dans le présent, et actuellement, il se sentait vraiment mal. Peu importait ce que lui réservait un futur incertain, il aurait le temps pour les regrets.

Son cerveau était en ébullition, son corps était en feu. Il avait envie de hurler toute la frustration et la colère qui l’habitaient depuis quelques semaines. Il avait besoin de casser quelque chose, il ne voulait pas rentrer à l’appart, il ne voulait pas se calmer. Il ne savait pas trop comment il allait finir, mais certainement malade ou en crise. Il se retrouva sans trop savoir comment sur un banc, dans un parc. Le soleil avait disparu, mais le ciel était clair, d’un orangé à l’horizon qui se dégradait pour devenir d’un bleu sombre où scintillait déjà quelques étoiles, loin au-dessus de sa tête. Des nuages roses s’effilochaient au-dessus des immeubles. Kageyama inspira profondément l’air déjà frais, plusieurs fois, les mains sur son front brûlant, les yeux clos. 

Il sortit son téléphone et le déverrouilla. Il parcourut la liste de ses contacts et son pouce s’arrêta au-dessus du nom d’Oikawa. Il avait froid, soudain, mais très chaud à l’intérieur. Il posa son doigt sur l'écran. Les tonalités s’éternisèrent ce qui sembla des heures, et il avait l’espoir qu’Oikawa ne répondrait pas, lorsqu’il entendit le déclic.

-Tobio ? 

La voix d’Oikawa ne cachait pas sa surprise. Elle tremblait légèrement. Tobio prit conscience de l’état dans lequel il était quand il entendit sa voix brisée :

-Oikawa, t’es chez toi là ?

Il y eut un bref silence. 

-Je suis seul. 

Sans attendre, d’une voix basse et d’un débit très rapide, quasiment inaudible, Oikawa lui donna son adresse. Tobio ne le remercia pas, ni ne dit d’autre mot. Il raccrocha, fourra son téléphone dans sa poche et frauda pour prendre le premier bus qui passait. D’un coup, il avait la tête froide. Il se sentait creux. Comme si le mal était fait, irréparable, à prendre avec du recul à présent. Il n’était plus dans son corps. 

Il considéra la porte un instant. Troisième étage, à droite. Une porte standard, banale, munie d’une poignée et d’un judas, avec un paillasson tout aussi commun. Sur le côté, une sonnette ronde surmontait un petit panneau qui annonçait que les occupants étaient « Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru ». Un petit smiley au feutre était dessiné en bas à gauche du panneau, une fantaisie d’Oikawa, probablement. Tobio appuya sur la sonnette d’un doigt hésitant, et une vague de chaleur le submergea. 

Il entendit des clés dans la porte, puis elle s’ouvrit sur Oikawa. Celui-ci était visiblement en train de traînasser dans son appartement lors d’une soirée en solitaire. Il portait un sweat large, bleu clair, orné de lauriers, qui revendiquait une université californienne, et ce qui ressemblait à un bermuda à carreaux. La tenue typique du touriste, ou du mec qui n’attendait aucune visite. Il était pieds nus et ses cheveux étaient moins hérissés que d’habitude. Il n’avait pas dû prendre la peine d’y mettre du gel, mais Kageyama trouvait que ça ne l’enlaidissait pas du tout, au contraire, Oikawa au naturel était tout aussi séduisant. 

Ses yeux à demi-fermés brillèrent et un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. 

-Tobio-chan.

Il ouvrit complètement la porte et laissa passer Kageyama dans son appartement. Celui-ci laissa son regard errer sur un intérieur plus vaste que le sien, plus décoré, plus personnel aussi. Une couverture bleue recouverte de motifs « soucoupes volantes » verts fluo débordait du canapé sur lequel traînaient des magazines de mode et de volley-ball. Une tasse était abandonnée sur une table basse, à côté de feuilles couvertes d’écritures qui paraissaient être des calculs compliqués (Tobio détourna aussitôt les yeux).

-A quelle heure rentre Iwaizumi ?

Oikawa, derrière lui, leva le nez sur une horloge murale au design moderne. La réponse fut indirecte et explicite.

-On a au moins trois heures.

Il se rapprocha et tourna autour de Tobio, le toisant de haut en bas comme le ferait un prédateur avec sa proie. Kageyama s’était attendu à le trouver surexcité, prêt à lui sauter dessus dès qu’il aurait ouvert la porte, au vu du ton de ses mails, mais Oikawa affichait un calme désarmant qui était franchement effrayant. Tobio regretta de ne pas avoir répondu.

-J’ai dû attendre un mois entier, murmura Oikawa, et sa voix vibrait. Je t’ai écrit. Mais tu vois, j’ai eu raison d’attendre. Tu as craqué. Tu as compris qu’on était tous les deux condamnés, maintenant, Tobio, deux frustrés qui ne peuvent trouver leurs saluts que l’un dans l’autre. 

Il se figea face à Tobio, qui baissa les yeux. 

-Tu as besoin de moi comme j’ai besoin de toi. 

Kageyama entendit les pas lents, sentit Oikawa qui se rapprochait près, si près, trop près, la peur se distillait dans ses veines et accélérait les battements de son cœur comme il n’était pas croyable. Tobio pouvait sentir la chaleur que dégageait la peau d’Oikawa. Il releva légèrement le menton pour voir son visage, s’attendant à le voir impassible. Mais, étonnamment, malgré la voix posée et maîtrisée, ses joues étaient rouges, ses yeux étincelaient et son souffle était court. Ses yeux se rivèrent à ceux de Tobio et un frisson parcourut toute l’échine de Kageyama, qui ne flancha pas. Son cœur tambourinait contre ses côtes.

-Oui, répondit-il enfin, reconnaissant comme vrai tout ce qu’avait énoncé Oikawa. 

-Oui, répéta l’autre dans un souffle qui tremblait d’excitation contenue.

Sa bouche s’écrasa avec rudesse sur celle de Kageyama. En quelques secondes, leurs lèvres, leurs langues et leurs dents s’entrechoquaient dans un chaos vorace et langoureux. Instinctivement, Tobio passa ses bras autour du cou d’Oikawa pour le rapprocher encore, approfondir le baiser, qui n’en était pas tellement un, et sentit toute la tension accumulée dans ses épaules. Les mains d’Oikawa vagabondèrent d’abord sur son cou, ses épaules, ses flancs avant de s’ancrer solidement sur ses hanches. Tobio était en train d’essayer de se rappeler comment penser, pour pouvoir se dire qu’il n’avait jamais embrassé comme ça, quand Oikawa, sans le lâcher, le poussa à travers la pièce. Les genoux de Tobio finirent pas rencontrer un obstacle et il s'étala sur ce qu'il comprit être un matelas; il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que l'autre, avec un grognement qui évoquait plus la bête que l’homme, ne vienne chercher ses lèvres à nouveau. Des doigts fins et agiles coururent sur sa peau brûlante pour lui enlever son T-shirt, et la dernière vision d’Oikawa qu’eut Tobio avant que le tissu n’obscurcisse sa vision fut deux yeux chocolat enfiévrés de désir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà  
> Juste pour info, je me sentais obligée de mettre une référence à Jeanne et Serge quelque part XD  
> Et oui, vous avez le droit de me détester pour la fin. Ou pas. Faites ce que vous voulez, mais laissez-moi savoir :3  
> A toute les gens !


	5. Kageyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir tout le monde ! Nouveau chapitre !  
> Bon alors, j'introduis un nouveau personnage qui n'existe pas dans l'univers d'haikyuu, habituellement j'ai horreur des OC, mais il me fallait absolument un perso pour remplir certaines... exigences de la fic ?  
> J'ai aussi coupé quelques passages par rapport à la version originale que je trouvais moins pertinents ^^   
> Bonne lecture ! ;)

Un vibreur de téléphone rompit le silence. Insistant, constant. Un appel.

Tobio se tourna vers la source du son qui résonnait étrangement à ses oreilles et se rendit comme qu’il s’agissait de son téléphone. Il lui fallut un instant de réflexion pour réaliser que celui-ci se trouvait dans son jean, et un moment encore pour se demander où était son jean, justement. Pas sur ses jambes, en tout cas, constata-t-il rêveusement. La dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu, c’était quand Oikawa lui avait enlevé lui-même et l’avait jeté dans un coin de la chambre. Son regard parcourut avec lenteur le bout de sol qui était dans son champ de vision. Il vit un bout de sa ceinture, déduisit que le jean devait se trouver juste derrière. 

-Laisse-le, marmonna Oikawa.

Tobio ne savait pas qu’il était réveillé. Il ne savait même pas quelle heure il était. Il avait passé le temps précédent –une heure ? Deux minutes ? il n’en avait strictement aucune idée- à se maintenir dans un état de béatitude absolue. Tout lui paraissait soudainement simple et fabuleux. Il se tourna doucement vers Oikawa allongé à côté de lui, qui lui sourit. Un petit sourire, mais un sourire sincère.

-C’était bien, murmura-t-il. 

Tobio ferma les yeux. Ils n’étaient pas bourrés, cette fois, mais ils avaient créé leur propre ivresse. Il ne comprenait pas comment les choses pouvaient autant changer chez lui d’Hinata à Oikawa, mais il n’était plus le même. Il était plus confiant, plus libre, ce qui était étonnant puisqu’Oikawa s’était au contraire acharné à détruire ses capacités et Hinata à le supporter de toutes ses forces.

-C’est différent, répondit-il tout bas.

-Evidemment. 

Oikawa se redressa sur un coude pour le regarder avec sourire de coin.

-Il y a des tas de trucs que je fais avec toi que je ne peux pas faire avec Iwa-chan. Et ça m’étonnerait que je sois comme ton copain d’un mètre soixante. 

Oui, en effet. C’était indéniable. Plus expérimenté, peut-être, plus osé, plus confiant dans ce qu’il faisait, comment il le faisait. Il n’avait pas peur de paraître ridicule ou extrême, pas peur de faire mal. Tobio avait comme l’impression que les dernières semaines n’avaient jamais existé. Son esprit était blanc, vide par rapport à l’intensité de ce qui venait de se passer. Pourtant, ça le dérangeait d’être là, allongé à côté d’Oikawa, alors qu’ils ne s’aimaient pas. Il était comblé, mais cet aspect des choses le révulsait encore. Ce qu’il faisait était mal, répétait un coin de son esprit. Tobio contempla son corps nu, essayant de voir si Oikawa avait laissé des traces. 

-Pas cette fois.

Kageyama sursauta et se tourna vers Oikawa. Il avait remis son bermuda, mais était encore torse nu. Tobio trouva qu’il ressemblait à un vacancier, et se fit la réflexion étrange qu’Oikawa devait être du genre à ne pas bronzer mais à prendre des tas de coups de soleil. Et aussi le genre à mettre soigneusement de la crème solaire pour que ça n’arrive pas, entre toutes ses autres crèmes, supposa Tobio. Imaginer l’autre passeur comme une écrevisse le fit à demi-sourire. C’est seulement quand il vit le regard confus d’Oikawa qu’il se dit qu’il était parti un peu loin dans ses pensées, d’ailleurs pas des plus pertinentes.

-Ce truc est laid, dit-il plutôt en pointant le bermuda. 

Oikawa haussa les sourcils et fit la moue. 

-Tobio-chan qui donne des conseils de mode, voyez-vous cela. En quoi ça te concerne, puisque pendant la majorité du temps qu’on passe ensemble je ne porte rien ? Rhabille-toi, d’ailleurs. Iwa va rentrer dans un quart d’heure. Si tu tiens à ta face…

Kageyama commença à rassembler ses vêtements dispersés dans toute la pièce. Il voyait la chambre pour la première fois. Un dressing occupait tout un mur, ce qui n’était pas tellement étonnant, quelques posters se trouvaient ça et là, aux côtés de récompenses officielles, ainsi qu’une belle collection de livres (tout une étagère paraissait consacrée au volley-ball). C’était un bel appartement, se dit-il. Il se demanda si Hinata et lui pourraient envisager de s’en prendre un comme ça, plus tard, lorsqu’ils travailleraient, avant de se rappeler des menaces de ses parents qui pesaient sur lui. Son expression se renferma. Lorsqu’il surprit son reflet dans un miroir, il resta un instant étonné de voir ses cheveux dans tous les sens et les plaques rouges qui lui couvraient les joues. 

-Tes messages, lança Oikawa, lui-même sur son téléphone. 

Tobio obéit. Trois appels manqués, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, et sept messages dont l’expéditeur devait porter le même nom. 

-Je ne vais pas rentrer chez moi, murmura-t-il. 

Les souvenirs de la soirée lui revinrent. Le Roi du Terrain, comment il avait quitté l’entraînement pour finir ici. Rassurer Hinata, se prendre une engueulade, revenir à la vie qu’il avait menée ces deux dernières semaines, les problèmes, tout. Hinata lui demanderait où il avait été. Comment excuser cette absence ?

-D’accord, mais quelqu’un va rentrer chez moi, et figure toi que c’est mon copain officiel.

Oikawa tenta de refaire le lit, soupira, renonça, jura, arracha les draps et en sortit de nouveaux. Tobio sortit de la chambre et, après avoir traversé le salon, il s’apprêtait à ouvrir la porte d’entrée et sortir lorsqu’Oikawa l’appela. Il avait à nouveau son sweat bleu et trottina vers lui.

-Quoi ? Ça fait cinq minutes que tu me rappelles à quel point il est urgent que je dégage, c’est ce que je fais.

-On a encore un peu de temps. Je veux savoir ce qui s’est passé. Pourquoi tu t’es décidé à venir, pourquoi tu étais tellement bouleversé. T’es venu ici pour te vider de tes émotions. 

Il tapait juste. Oikawa touchait toujours les points sensibles, il savait lire les gens. Tobio fronça les sourcils et évita son regard. Il posait des questions rhétoriques. 

-T’es frustré. Hinata ne te donne pas assez. Je comprends parfaitement, je vis la même chose. Comment tu te sens, là, maintenant ?

Kageyama leva vers lui de grands yeux, surpris par la question. Il lui fallut quelques secondes d’introspection pour pouvoir donner une réponse. En dépit des soucis quotidiens qui commençaient à revenir, il n’était plus sur les nerfs, tendu comme un arc, prêt à exploser à chaque seconde. Il était calme, la tête froide, conscient de l’intégralité de la situation. Il respirait librement, et avait encore une bulle d’euphorie dans la poitrine. 

-Je me sens bien.

-Je me sens bien aussi, répondit Oikawa.

Tobio se demanda s’il avait passé les dernières semaines dans le même état que lui, stressé, irritable, puis se dit qu’Oikawa avait depuis longtemps construit une façade pour cacher ce genre de choses. Ses impressions furent confirmées lorsqu’il reprit :

-Je ne tiendrai pas cinq semaines de plus. Je sais pas ce qui est si spécial avec toi, Tobio, mais j’en ai besoin. J’espère que ce soir, tu es venu pour qu’on commence ce dont je t’ai parlé, par une soirée pour exulter et te casser après comme un voleur.

Kageyama eut l’impression de chuter de quelques mètres. Oikawa était sérieux lorsqu’il parlait. Tobio avait pensé à une espèce de fantaisie de sa part, mais il voulait vraiment s’engager dans une relation –une relation très spéciale, mais il n’empêchait. Il se demandait si, comme lui, Oikawa s’était demandé si ça n’avait été si bon que grâce à l’alcool qui abusait leurs sens –mais apparemment pas. Il était aussi conscient que Tobio. Si je partais maintenant, songea-t-il, Oikawa serait blessé. Mais avait-il vraiment envie de partir sans revenir ? Ses réflexions sur le meilleur choix à faire et les risques encourus le reprirent, et il déclara :

-Une fois par semaine.

-Ça me va. Etant donné que, moi, j’ai un avenir, ça te dérange qu’on se cale sur mes horaires ?

Tobio leva les yeux au ciel. Oikawa était brillant, bien sûr, dans bien des domaines, mais lui aussi avait été bon scolairement, un jour, en sixième peut-être. Quoiqu’il en soit, le voilà qui le rabaissait, ce qui était tout à fait habituel, bien qu’un peu déplacé dans cette situation. 

-Peut-être que la fac t’importes, mais moi, j’ai un mec à garder.

Oikawa parut pensif un instant. Ses larges yeux marrons parcoururent la décoration de son entrée alors qu’il réfléchissait.

-Je suis toujours libre le jeudi aprem, de midi à cinq. 

-Ouais mais j’ai cours, moi. Je vais pas sécher toutes les semaines.

Oikawa jeta un regard impatient à l’horloge sur le mur.

-On trouvera un arrangement, je t’appellerai. Faut que tu t’en ailles, maintenant.

Tobio tourna les talons immédiatement, il n’avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver en face d’Iwaizumi maintenant. Ni Oikawa ni lui ne rajoutèrent un mot, et il entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui alors qu’il commençait à descendre les trois étages. Ce n’est qu’une fois dans la rue qu’il réalisa qu’il ne savait pas où aller. Hors de question de rentrer à l’appartement. Chez qui pouvait-il se réfugier pour la nuit ? Une seule option s’imposait. 

Mai ouvrit avant même qu’il ne sonne à sa porte, et il se demanda si elle passait sa soirée à épier les gens qui passaient dans la rue. Ce ne serait pas étonnant, songea Tobio, elle était dans un ennui constant. Il ne fut donc pas étonné lorsqu’elle lui sauta au cou.

-Tobio ! 

La jeune fille, d’environ vingt-cinq ans, avait ses cheveux noirs et soyeux attachés dans une longue queue de cheval. Elle n’était pas encore changée pour la nuit et portait un slim gris et un haut à dentelles. 

\- Ça fait une éternité que je ne t’ai pas vu ! s’exclama Mai. Le rouquin n’est pas avec toi ?

Kageyama secoua la tête. 

-Ah, je vois. Vous vous êtes disputés. Viens, entre, tu vas pas rester planté sur mon paillasson à onze heure du soir ? T’as mangé ? Tu veux quelque chose ? Tu restes dormir, hein ? 

Toujours pareille, songea Tobio avec un sourire amusé. Sa cousine était un vrai moulin à paroles et avait tendance à le materner, tout en agissant comme une sœur ou une meilleure amie. Elle vivait seule, c’est pourquoi il s’était dit qu’elle pourrait l’héberger le temps d’une nuit et ça ne lui poserait pas de problèmes. Mai le fit asseoir sur une chaise et ouvrit le frigo. 

-Qu’est ce que tu veux ? On peut manger dehors sinon ? On a qu’à aller au McDo de Sendai ! 

Son enthousiasme était contagieux. Elle était du genre à tout lâcher pour un plan soudain, une idée folle, à suivre ses instincts. Mai avait toujours était là pour lui, aussi loin que s’en rappelle Tobio. Elle avait sept ans de plus que lui et venait souvent chez lui pour ne pas qu’il soit seul, puisque ses parents étaient toujours très occupés. Tobio se souvenait comment elle acceptait de faire des passes avec lui lorsqu’ils étaient encore en primaire, dans son jardin, et de l’aider à faire ses devoirs lorsqu’il y rechignait. Quand était en troisième et qu’elle était à l’université, c’était elle qui l’avait récupéré à la sortie de son dernier tournoi de collégien.

-Pourquoi t’es encore en tenue ? avait-elle demandé. 

Il n’avait pas su répondre qu’il n’avait pas osé suivre ses coéquipiers dans les vestiaires et s’était isolé. Il ne voulait plus jamais les voir. Il ne supporterait plus jamais les visages de Kindaichi et Kunimi. Pas après ça. Et l’écho de la balle heurtant le sol résonnait encore à ses oreilles. 

-T’as pleuré ? avait-elle repris. 

Tout était clair dans la mémoire de Tobio, la main qu’elle avait posé sur sa joue, comment il avait voulu partir, tout arrêter. Il n’avait su lui expliquer que plus tard, et elle l’avait consolé. Ce n’était pas de ta faute, c’est eux. Ils ne te comprennent pas. Un jour, lui avait-elle dit, tu seras dans l’équipe nationale, et tout le monde verra ce que tu vaux. 

Deux ans plus tard, elle l’avait soutenu pour faire son coming-out. Ses parents ne l’avaient pas vraiment mal pris, mais avaient été un peu désappointés en rencontrant Hinata. Tobio avait imaginé que sa cousine et son copain se seraient entendus à merveille, tout deux étant des surexcités constants, mais Mai trouvait Hinata trop maladroit, trop puéril peut-être, pas assez distingué, et ils entretenaient des rapports assez tendus. C’était un peu pour cela aussi, songea Tobio, que ses parents tenaient à lui mettre la pression en insistant sur Hinata. Ils ne le connaissaient pas comme lui, songea Kageyama. Enfin, heureusement, d’un côté, au vu des choses actuelles.

Les lumières des lampadaires filaient comme deux rayons incandescents de chaque côté de la voiture, direction Sendai. Kageyama avait beaucoup de souvenirs dans cette ville, surtout au gymnase. Il avait souvent foulé ce parquet. C’était là qu’il avait perdu puis gagné contre Aoba Johsai et Shiratorizawa. C’était là qu’il avait vécu certains des instants les plus intenses de toute sa vie. Ce genre de lieu ne laisse pas un sportif indifférent. Enfin, pour le coup, il allait au McDo avec Mai. Celle-ci, au volant, conduisait vite et continuait de babiller sur sa petite vie, ses amis, son travail.

Elle attendit qu’ils furent installés devant leurs menus dans un coin du fast-food pour interroger Tobio sur les raisons de sa venue. Ce dernier hésita, honteux de la vérité. Déjà, il n’était pas du tout à l’aise pour parler de sexe. Ensuite, pas à une fille, qui plus est sa propre cousine, mais c’était sa meilleure alliée. Il décida de commencer à raconter partiellement.

-Avec Hinata, ça va pas trop en ce moment.

Il tenta d’ignorer l’expression de satisfaction contenue de sa cousine, puis il se rappela soudain que, justement, Hinata était sans nouvelles de lui depuis bientôt cinq heures. Il n’imaginait pas l’état de panique dans lequel il devait se trouver. Il fit un selfie et lui envoya en expliquant brièvement qu’il était avec Mai à Sendai, et qu’il rentrerait le lendemain ou plus tard. Il éteignit son tel et le fourra dans sa poche arrière. Au moins, Hinata serait rassuré un minimum.

-Il est…comment dire. Je l’aime…

-Mais… ? 

-Je sais pas comment expliquer…

-Tu as rencontré quelqu’un d’autre ? 

Mai lui fit un clin d’œil et Tobio rougit. Elle soupira, d’un petit air fier.

-C’est pas…., tenta de se justifier Tobio. C’est compliqué, je ne l’aime pas, lui, j’aime Hinata, mais…

Il avait l’impression que ses joues s’embrasaient d’un coup, et se serait aisément cru dans un four. Il porta la paille de son coca à ses lèvres et aspira un moment avant de dire tout bas :

-C’était juste un coup comme ça, à la base.

Mai ouvrit la bouche, ses yeux étincelaient, elle paraissait à la fois très choquée et très heureuse. Tobio se dit qu’il allait bien se faire charrier. Il se demanda brièvement pour qui il passait, avant de se rappeler que sa cousine ne le jugerait jamais. Il inspira et reprit en murmurant, même si le restaurant était rempli de familles, de jeunes, de camionneurs et, concrètement, de population bavarde et indiscrète.

-Hinata n’était pas là, j’étais complètement arraché, j’ai fini au lit avec un mec que je connaissais du collège. 

-Oh, là, là, commenta Mai qui avait l’air ravie. Vous vous êtes revus ?

Tobio serra les dents.

-Oui.

-Combien de fois ? 

-Deux.

Mai paraissait aussi avide que si elle suivait sa série préférée à la télé. Elle fixait intensément Tobio en se penchant vers lui, le menton dans les mains, sans parvenir à refouler un sourire.

-Quitte Hinata pour lui ! 

-T’es sourde ? Je t’ai dit que je l’aimais pas, ce mec !

-Qu’est ce que tu fous avec alors ?

Kageyama se mordit les lèvres, avant de dire très vite, les mots s’entrechoquant en passant ses lèvres.

-C’est que pour le cul.

Mai le regarda un instant, surprise, puis éclata de rire. Ses cheveux noirs se balancèrent derrière sa tête, et des larmes de rire apparurent dans ses yeux bleus, alors qu’elle tentait de s’arrêter en appliquant maladroitement ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Tobio la regarda hoqueter et se demanda brièvement s’il ressemblait à ça lorsqu’il riait, avant de s’irriter :

-Quoi ? C’est sérieux !

-Toi ? Tobio, c’est tout sauf toi, ça ! 

Elle reprit son souffle difficilement puis se pencha en mettant par accident les doigts dans du ketchup :

-T’as un plan cul ? 

Kageyama aurait voulu s’enterrer. Ou fuir. Quelque chose pour échapper à cette horrible confrontation avec la vérité. Avant –un mois et demi plus tôt, il aurait préféré mourir que de se retrouver dans cette situation. Qui plus est, avec Oikawa. Tobio commençait à devenir familier avec la honte, omniprésente. Mais la force qui lui oppressait la poitrine depuis deux semaines s’était enfin relâchée. Tobio comprit qu’elle se resserrerait, jour après jour, nuit après nuit, jusqu’à ce qu’il revoie Oikawa. C’est provisoire, songea-t-il. Dans quelques mois, ça ira mieux. 

Il se souvint de Mai et hocha la tête.

-Ouais, j’en ai un. 

-Donc, Hinata n’est pas assez bien pour toi ! s’écria victorieusement Mai. Sérieux, Tobio, pourquoi tu t’accroches à lui s’il y a un autre mec qui te fait vibrer ?

-Parce que je déteste ce mec, que c’est réciproque, et en plus il a un copain.

Mai soupira. 

-Parce qu’en plus t’es maso ? Je te croyais pas comme ça, petit cousin !

-Nan ! finit par s’exclamer Tobio. Je suis pas maso !

Une famille avec deux enfants se retourna vers lui d’un air outré et Tobio rougit à nouveau. 

-Avec Hinata, ça me convenait, mais depuis que j’ai passé une nuit avec ce mec là, je fais qu’y penser, et ça ne va plus, rien ne va plus, confessa-t-il. 

-Tu sais que ça va finir par te rendre fou si tu n’en choisis aucun des deux ?

-Le mec me dégoûte. Hors de question. 

-Ouais, fin tu couches avec. 

Kageyama déglutit alors que les souvenirs le transperçaient. Oikawa qui manquait de le frapper, une nuit lointaine, la main prête à le heurter au visage avant qu’elle ne soit retenue par un Iwaizumi fou de rage. Oikawa en larmes qui le prévenait que, deux ans plus tard, il l’écrasait. Oikawa au premier rang d’un tournoi de collège pour assister à sa déchéance, à son rejet. Toujours Oikawa qui le provoquait ouvertement devant Karasuno, puis le regardait de haut alors qu’il tombait au sol, devant lui. Le même, quelques mois après, qui l’impressionnait par ses capacités, qui l’effrayait même, mais même défait, il ne perdait pas sa superbe. 

Un être orgueilleux, moqueur et futile mais puissant, avec un charisme énorme mais des insécurités encore plus grandes. Quelqu’un que Kageyama avait admiré, puis méprisé. De nouvelles images, fraîches, se superposèrent à ce portrait. Oikawa juste au-dessus de lui, pantelant, une expression d’extase sur les traits. Sensuel, voluptueux, sans façade, vrai, dans toute son intégrité. Tobio avait beau se concentrer, mais il ne pouvait pas détester cette image. C’était un autre Oikawa Tooru, pas le mec écoeurant qu’il connaissait. Un peu de sincérité qui le touchait. 

Il s’en voulut de penser ça. Mais il était vrai que les sentiments négatifs qu’il avait pour Oikawa s’étaient amenuisés avec l’âge, et que comme maintenant il ‘dépendait’ de lui, il était forcé de le considérer sous un jour nouveau. Ils recherchaient la même chose, vivaient la même chose. Ce n’était pas les seules expériences communes, songea Kageyama. Tout deux acharnés dans le sport, deux passeurs talentueux, fiers, leaders de leurs camps, mais qui connaissaient la douleur et le banc. Il trouvait un espèce d’écho en Oikawa, et, quelque part, il le respectait toujours. En bref, il était un peu perdu entre le mépris, la rancune, l’attirance et l’admiration.

-Ok, il me dégoûte pas. Enfin, je veux dire, dans ces moments là. Sinon, nan. Je peux pas le saquer. 

Mai croqua dans son hamburger et demanda la bouche pleine :

-Et Hinata ? Il le sait ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-Tu devrais peut-être lui dire qu’il est nul, ricana Mai.

-C’est pas le cas ! s’enflamma Tobio. Le vrai problème, c’est que je le trompe ! Et que je ne peux me passer d’aucun des deux pour l’instant… 

-Attends de voir comment ça évolue. Au pire, faites une thérapie de couple, une connerie du genre. 

-On a dix-huit ans.

-Donc c’est pas à prendre au sérieux. Nan mais vraiment, tu vas pas passer toute ta vie avec seulement Hinata comme référence, fallait bien que tu connaisses quelqu’un d’autre à un moment donné. Y’a pas à t’en faire pour ça. Bon, je vais chercher un McFlurry moi.

Elle laissa Tobio seul avec ses pensées. Ce qu’elle disait était vrai, Kageyama ne pouvait pas n’avoir qu’une seule et unique relation dans toute sa vie, bien qu’il répétât qu’Hinata était son grand et premier amour. Il songea à l’avenir, mais encore une fois, tout lui paraissait lointain et irréel. Ses pensées dérivèrent. Il se demanda vaguement si Oikawa avait trouvé comment faire pour le voir, tout en refusant d’y réfléchir lui-même. Mai revint avec sa glace, et entama une conversation sur leur famille. Tobio saisit l’occasion.

-Ils ont dit que si mes résultats n’allaient pas mieux, ce serait retour à la maison. Sans Hinata, sans volley-ball…

-Et sans ton plan. Bah faut te mettre à bosser, mon petit Tobio, je vois pas d’autres options !

Tobio la regarda d’un air de martyr et resta quelque peu déprimé le temps du retour et alors que Mai lui préparait un lit sur le canapé.

-Bon, voilà, déclara Mai. Tout est prêt. Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu veux ! Mais préviens-moi avant de ramener un mec ici, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

-Comme si, grommela Tobio en se laissant tomber sur la couverture, épuisé.

Mai l’embrassa sur la joue, lui souhaita bonne nuit et disparut. Kageyama s’installa confortablement, et espéra ne pas passer la nuit à réfléchir, avant de sombrer immédiatement dans un sommeil profond.

Il était midi quand il quitta la maison de Mai en la remerciant chaleureusement. Elle lui répondit qu’il serait toujours le bienvenu chez elle et qu’elle serait toujours là pour lui, peu importe ce qu’il faisait. Tobio passa tout le chemin du retour à essayer de ne pas faire de mouvement trop brusque pour épargner son corps courbaturé, et à chercher comment se comporter face à Hinata. Mentir, il ne voyait que ça, dire qu’il avait été directement chez sa cousine, ne pas évoquer Oikawa, s’en tenir aux informations que détenait déjà Hinata, à savoir le laisser croire qu’il refusait de le voir. 

Tobio monta les marches lentement, le cerveau à cent à l’heure. Il devait mentir. Ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais il n’avait pas le choix. C’était pour le bien de Hinata, songeait-il. Pour le sien aussi, les choses sont mieux ainsi, et il se raccrochait à cette idée : c’est provisoire, personne ne saura.

Il ouvrit la porte, n’entendit pas de bruit. Il entra à pas de loup dans le salon pour trouver Hinata endormi dans le canapé, un manga ouvert sur sa poitrine. Tobio s’assit sur un pouf à quelques dizaines de centimètres de son visage et le regarda. Depuis combien de temps n’avait-il pas détaillé le visage de Hinata, habitué à la routine et l’indifférence d’une relation de plus en plus longue ? 

Ses yeux étaient fermés, leurs rangées de cils clairs frémissaient à peine au-dessus des marques violettes des cernes. Il était un peu plus pâle que d’habitude sous les tâches de rousseur et ses sourcils se fronçaient légèrement dans son sommeil. Des boucles d’un orange vif encadraient son visage comme une auréole flamboyante, et sa poitrine se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Kageyama le trouvait parfois trop bruyant, trop excité, mais il avait en même temps envie de le protéger. Endormi comme ça, il paraissait si vulnérable. 

Les yeux de Hinata papillonnèrent et Tobio se demanda stupidement s’il avait pensé trop fort. Les yeux noisettes s’ouvrirent grand en le voyant là, assis juste à côté de sa tête, et Shouyou se redressa en position assise. 

-Toi ! 

Hinata paraissait à la fois furieux et soulagé. Ses lèvres tremblaient, ses yeux parcouraient le visage de Tobio comme s’il le voyait pour la première fois, mais ses mâchoires étaient crispées et ses épaules tendues. Peut-être qu’il va me frapper, imagina Kageyama. A la place, deux petites mains chaudes se posèrent sur ses joues et l’attirèrent en avant. 

-J’étais inquiet ! T’as disparu comme ça !

-J’étais chez Mai, articula Tobio.

Hinata recula légèrement son visage pour contempler encore son petit ami. Ses paumes compressèrent ses joues un peu plus quand il l’embrassa sur les lèvres. 

-J’ai cru que tu étais parti chez lui, murmura-t-il.

La gorge de Tobio se noua, et il fit de son mieux pour feindre l’indifférence.

-C’est toi que j’aime, répondit-il.

Il ne mentait pas là-dessus. S’il ressentait du désir pour Oikawa, ça ne s’approchait en rien de l’amour. La présence d’Hinata lui était indispensable, même lors d’une mauvaise période comme celle-ci. Hinata renifla.

-Qu’est ce qui ne va pas en ce moment ? Je le vois bien. Ça se lit dans tes yeux quand tu me regardes. T’es pas heureux. C’est pas comme avant.

Tobio posa ses mains par-dessus celles de Hinata, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il murmura une phrase sincère, mais lourde de sous-entendus qu’il était seul à pouvoir comprendre. 

\- Ça va aller, maintenant. Je vais bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilààà !  
> Kagehina, Oikage... si ça vous éclaire sur le titre (non, sérieux, j'ai mis tellement de temps à en choisir un)  
> Bon alors oui j'ai été vérifier qu'il y avait bien un McDo à Sendai avant d'écrire ça x)  
> (Mai est une salope ? oui. Tous mes amis qui ont lu l'ont jugée ainsi, quelqu'un a commenté qu'elle me ressemblait. yay.)  
> Le prochain chapitre, on revient à Hinata ! :D  
> Tous les commentaires, kudos et autres sont grandement appréciés ! Merci à tous ! :D


	6. Hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> Nouveau chapitre, retour à Hinata ^^  
> (le dernier du point de vue d'Hinata avant un bon moment d'ailleurs)  
> Je n'ose pas vraiment imaginer les réactions à ce chapitre... Alors rendez vous au bas de celui-ci pour que je puisse me justifier ? XD  
> Bonne lecture :3

Après quelques jours, Hinata fut rassuré sur Tobio. Il était nettement plus agréable, plus calme, et cessait de s’énerver sur tout le monde dès qu’on lui disait un mot. Hinata se demandait tout de même si c’était vraiment sa cousine qui avait eu une telle influence sur lui (auquel cas il devait revoir son jugement sur Mai), si c’était le calme qui suit la tempête, ou, et cette option lui déchirait le cœur lorsqu’il y pensait, s’il été passé chez Oikawa. Cette idée n’avait aucun fondement, et le mms que lui avait envoyé Tobio prouvait bien qu’il était avec sa cousine ce soir là. Sauf qu’Hinata continuait à s’inquiéter. 

Il avait apprécié, bien sûr, que Tobio soit honnête. Il avait tout reconnu, n’avait pas essayé de cacher le fait qu’Oikawa voulait continuer à le voir. S’il le voulait aussi, songeait Hinata, il ne m’en aurait jamais parlé, même en se sachant découvert. Et au fond, il se demandait pourquoi Oikawa voulait Tobio. Une personne comme Oikawa, qui pouvait se taper autant de filles qu’il voulait –oui, mais il est gay, se rappela Hinata. Il n’empêchait, il ne devait pas laisser grand-monde indifférent. Hinata avait été jaloux de lui, au lycée, et se hérissait à son passage comme le faisaient Tanaka et Yamaguchi, en imaginant avoir aussi des filles pour le supporter.

Tobio aussi avait eu des supportrices, se souvint Hinata avec un pincement au cœur. Il avait entendu un groupe de filles parler de lui dès sa première année, et, encore une fois, avait été un peu dépité. Lorsque Kageyama lui avait raconté, au début de leur deuxième année, comment il avait dû décliner des propositions de filles de sa classe, Hinata n’avait pas ressenti le même type de jalousie. Il n’était pas envieux, il était inquiet de perdre Tobio. Trois jours plus tard, il réalisait qu’il était amoureux de lui, et un mois après, ils sortaient ensemble. Même après cela, en troisième année, pas mal de fans féminines venaient assister à ses matchs, pour l’encourager. Un autre point commun à son ex-senpai. Il fallait se l'avouer, songeait Hinata avec un demi-sourire : avec ses yeux bleus et un petit côté introverti, Tobio attirait pas mal de filles. Mais en le connaissant, on savait à quel point Kageyama pouvait se montrer extraordinairement niais et spontané. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était le volley-ball et la nourriture, bien qu’Hinata espérait quand même rejoindre le top 3 de ses préoccupations. Ses capacités sur le terrain étaient étonnantes, ses réflexes, sa mémoire, sa clairvoyance –mais d’un autre côté, il imaginait que les yeux de Tsukishima sans ses lunettes ressemblaient à des 3, et que le cerveau était un muscle, ou et prenait les insultes implicites pour des compliments, entre autres. En bref, pas le mec le plus futé du monde, mais il y avait quelque chose de mignon à ça. 

Tout de même. Oikawa l’avait fréquenté, il connaissait Tobio au-delà de son apparence. Il savait parfaitement comment il fonctionnait, comment lui mettre la pression, quels mouvements il allait faire, comment il pensait. C’était ça qui rendait Oikawa effrayant, et les avait fait perdre, lors du premier Interhigh. Même s’ils avaient fini par vaincre le Grand Roi et Aoba Johsai, le souvenir de la défaite restait amer. Enfin, Hinata avait du mal à se figurer pourquoi Oikawa voulait se taper son copain entre tous. Iwaizumi n’était pas si mal, non ? 

Ses pensées le ramenaient souvent à lui, son alter ego dans la tromperie. Non, il était dans une situation pire quie la sienne, parce que c’était son propre petit ami qui cherchait à rendre la tromperie quotidienne. Hinata se souvenait vaguement du visage du champion d’Aoba Johsai, ses bras impressionnants, bronzés, ses yeux vifs et ses sourcils froncés, ses cheveux noirs dressés en piques sur sa tête. C’était vraiment quelqu’un de bien, avait assuré Kageyama. Le seul dont il garde de bons souvenirs à Kitagawa Daiichi, le seul qui l’appréciait. C’était lui qui lui appris à attaquer, et qui le défendait contre Oikawa du mieux qu’il pouvait. Hinata se souvenait du moment où ils avaient vaincu Aoba Johsai, au moment de serrer les mains des vaincus, il avait vu Iwaizumi poser sa main sur l’épaule de Kageyama et lui adresser quelques mots de félicitations. Hinata se sentit mal pour lui. Après tout, son kouhai et son petit ami qui avaient couché ensemble, Shouyou, au moins, lui avait toujours détesté Oikawa. Il ne voyait pas ça comme une trahison des deux côtés.

Est-ce qu’Iwaizumi était au courant des intentions d’Oikawa ? Allaient-ils se séparer ? Hinata eut soudain l’impression vertigineuse qu’ils devaient à tout prix rester ensemble. Oikawa en couple était entravé, n’atteignait Tobio qu’avec difficulté. Oikawa célibataire était libre d’agir comme bon lui semblait, il n’était plus soumis au minimum de précautions à prendre, et ça le rendait complètement accessible pour Tobio.  
Il allait garder un œil là-dessus. Pour l’instant, il considérait la menace éteinte. Le principal était que Tobio aille mieux. Bien sûr, Hinata avait relativement mal vécu de voir son copain sombrer de la sorte. Outre le fait que tout ce qui atteignait Tobio l’atteignait, il s’était remis en question. Il n’avait pas su réagir, pas su ou se trouvait le problème. Il n’avait pas été rare pour lui de sentir la place de Tobio vide dans le lit, à quatre heures du matin, et entendu la télé marcher, sans savoir pourquoi Tobio agissait comme ça. Il était différent. Evidemment, ça l’inquiétait, que ses notes chutent, et il se préoccupait aussi des menaces que lui faisaient ses parents, sans oser intervenir –les parents étant aussi intenses que leur fils.

Depuis ce samedi midi, les choses semblaient aller mieux. Hinata laissa passer le dimanche dans le stade de l’observation. Le lundi, il mangea avec ses amis à la fac, alors que Tobio allait s’entraîner seul dans le gymnase. Ce n’était pas quelque chose d’inquiétant en soi, c’était ainsi qu’était Tobio, à toujours vouloir aller plus loin, faire mieux, atteindre la perfection et plus encore. Hinata le textota tout de même pour lui rappeler de manger, mais doutait fort que Tobio oublie. Finalement, comme il lui restait une heure avant de retourner en cours, il marcha tranquillement jusqu’au gymnase et entrouvrit la porte.

Des ballons jonchaient le sol, et un seul terrain, le central, était monté. De l’autre côté du filet, Tobio, en short et T-shirt, enchaînait service après service. Un panier à ballons se trouvait à côté de lui. Hinata resta un moment dans l’embrasure de la porte sans que Tobio ne le voie. Le rouquin le regarda reculer à quelques mètres de la ligne de service, taper son ballon, et le faire tourner dans ses mains quelques secondes. Chaque volleyeur a ce genre de rituel avant un service, ce contact personnel et rassurant avec la balle, quelques secondes où on se l’approprie en répétant des gestes familiers –pour certains, faire précisément onze rebonds ; pour d’autres, caresser la surface granuleuse du ballon d’une certaine manière. Et si le rituel est mal accompli, si on fait douze rebonds au lieu de onze, tout s’effondre. C’est là, se disait Hinata, qu’on voyait à quel point tout se jouait au mental. Mais il connaissait le rituel de Tobio par cœur, le voyait parfaitement exécuté, et il lança la balle en l’air, d’une seule main –trajectoire parfaite, puis il se mit à courir, à abaisser son centre de gravité avant de sauter d’une impulsion sur son pied d’appel. Le mouvement était impeccable, son bras gauche s’éleva à hauteur de la poitrine alors que le droit atteignait la balle, la paume en plein milieu du ballon qui amorçait sa descente- et le claquement sec qui se produisit lorsque la balle fut frappée fut immédiatement suivie de deux autres –le choc de la balle de l’autre côté du filet, et Tobio qui atterrissait. Hinata était fasciné par la puissance et la grâce qui se dégageaient de Tobio. Effrayant. Il avait sans nul doute fini par atteindre le niveau d’Oikawa. 

La porte claqua derrière lui et Tobio releva la tête. Hinata trottina dans sa direction en laissant son sac de cours à l’entrée. Il passa sous le filet et se rapprocha de son petit ami. Des cheveux noirs étaient collés à son front par la sueur, et Hinata se demanda vaguement s’il envisageait de couper les mèches qui tombaient toujours devant ses yeux. En attendant, Tobio en train de faire du sport était toujours aussi sexy, et il mordit ses lèvres. 

-Hey. Ça fait longtemps que t’es là ? demanda Hinata.

-Une bonne heure, répondit Tobio.

Il était essoufflé et l’effort avait coloré ses joues d’une belle nuance de rose. Il frotta son visage humide contre le bout de manche de son épaule d’un geste désinvolte, et Hinata eut soudain l’impression qu’il faisait très chaud dans la salle. Il fit un pas supplémentaire vers Tobio, qui baissa les yeux sur lui et laissa un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres, qu’Hinata trouvait alors vraiment tentantes.

-Tu veux que je te fasse des passes ? proposa Kageyama.

-Je veux que tu me fasses plein de choses, rétorqua Hinata avec un sourire mutin. 

Il attrapa Tobio par le col et le força a se pencher vers lui pour réunir leurs lèvres. Impatient, il le tira jusqu’aux vestiaires en claquant la porte derrière lui, poussa Tobio sur un banc et s’assit sur lui, attrapant son visage à deux mains pour approfondir le baiser, goûtant avidement ses lèvres. Hinata voulait plus. Ses mains s’égarèrent sur la poitrine de Tobio, puis son abdomen, avant qu’il ne glisse ses doigts sous l’élastique du short. Mais d’autres doigts se refermèrent fermement autour de ses poignets et l’empêchèrent de continuer.

-Non, souffla Tobio dans son oreille.

-Pourquoi ? geignit Hinata, profondément frustré, en agitant désespérément les doigts.

-On pourrait nous surprendre.

Tobio rabattit les mains d’Hinata sur ses côtés et le repoussa doucement. Il recula son visage et Hinata afficha une expression plaintive et contrariée.

-Tu t’en fous, d’habitude !

Tobio se leva et Hinata glissa de ses cuisses. Son visage était impassible. Hinata ne comprenait pas. Son copain ne se montrait pas si prudent -si coincé, d’habitude. N’avait-il plus envie de lui ? Après tout, Hinata ne pouvait pas se valoriser d’être un sex-symbol. Mais imaginer que Tobio le repousserait de la sorte lui faisait mal au cœur. Ou était-ce juste le mauvais moment ? Il le regarda, perdu et consterné.

-T’as pas envie, c’est ça ? 

-C’est pas ça, grogna Tobio, et il ouvrit la porte du vestiaire pour retourner dans la salle.

Hinata lui agrippa la bras et tenta de le freiner en calant ses pieds au sol, ce qui ne fut pas chose aisée. 

-Kageyama ! 

Tobio se retourna vers lui d’un air blasé. Ses lèvres étaient poussées en avant, son nez plissé et ses sourcils froncés dans sa moue caractéristique. Hinata crut qu’il allait s’énerver sur lui, comme à l’époque du lycée, mais à la place, Tobio leva une main qu’il posa doucement sur la joue, et passa son pouce autour de ses lèvres.

-Plus tard, murmura-t-il. J’ai cours, je peux pas sécher.

Hinata doutait fort que ce soit la véritable raison, surtout vu le temps qu’il restait avant la sonnerie, mais après tout, il ne pouvait pas contraindre Tobio. Il continuait à se montrer tendre, amoureux, et même si ce n’était pas vraiment ce qu’il recherchait l’instant d’avant, c’était le principal. Hinata se sentait encore brûlant et s’efforça de se calmer alors qu’il regardait Tobio démonter le terrain. Lorsqu’il s’étira pour atteindre le haut du poteau et décrocher le filet, son T-shirt révéla son ventre, et Hinata quitta les lieux avant de faire quelque chose qu’il regretterait, en récupérant son sac au passage. Tant pis, Tobio rangerait la salle tout seul. 

Le soir, Hinata rentrait toujours en premier. Il avait passé l’après-midi dans sa salle de cours à ruminer sa frustration, avant de la réduire en partie en pédalant comme un foupour rallier son quartier. Epuisé après avoir escaladé les escaliers, il s’affala sur le canapé et entama ses devoirs sans conviction, en textotant Yachi et Aone en même temps. Il jeta son téléphone sur un pouf lorsqu’il entendit les clés dans la serrure, un vieux réflexe qu’il gardait du lycée quand ses parents débarquaient à l’improviste dans sa chambre et qu’il était censé bosser au lieu de parler à ses amis.

Le visage fatigué de Tobio apparut dans le salon. Il salua Hinata de loin, d’un simple signe de tête, et se dirigea directement dans la cuisine. Hinata entendit le bruit de son sac sur la table, le frigo s’ouvrir, le son du craquement aigu de la paille arrachée, puis le « poc » sonore lorsqu’elle se planta dans la brique de lait. Puis les pieds d’une chaise crissèrent et il entendit Tobio s’y asseoir, en se demandant vaguement pourquoi il ne le rejoignait pas plutôt dans le canapé. La scène du midi l’avait-elle donc contrarié ? Hinata fronça les sourcils. Il n’y avait pas de raison de se vexer pour ça. Ils étaient un couple, après tout, et étaient actifs depuis longtemps. 

Hinata posa les cahiers sur la table basse et se leva en rajustant son T-shirt. Il devait savoir si c’était juste un caprice passager de Tobio, ou quelque chose de plus profond. Ce n’était vraiment pas son genre de prendre de telles initiatives, habituellement ils étaient assez classiques dans leur manière de faire, sans qu’aucun ne se plaigne. Ça convenait parfaitement à Hinata, puisque Tobio… Eh bien, Tobio n’était pas appelé génie pour rien, soupira Hinata en marchant vers la cuisine, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Et depuis son aventure avec Oikawa, il fallait le reconnaître, il avait changé dans ce domaine là –aussi. Son petit ami était à moitié affalé sur la table, un cahier ouvert, un livre de cours et sa trousse devant lui. Il avait l’air particulièrement découragé et leva un regard vide sur Hinata lorsqu’il entra dans son champ de vision. 

Ce dernier s’efforça de vider sa tête en se postant devant la table et d’agir comme s’il suivait ses instincts les plus primaires. Il passa vivement son bras devant le nez de Tobio, envoyant valser les cahiers et la trousse par terre, faisant table rase. Tobio releva la tête et ouvrit de grands yeux choqués alors qu’Hinata s’asseyait sur ses genoux et prenait une expression qu’il espérait aguicheuse. Il fixa intensément Tobio, détaillant chaque parcelle de ses iris bleues, puis mordit ostensiblement ses lèvres. Tobio ne réagit pas, l’incompréhension se lisait sur son visage. Hinata décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure et se pencha pour murmurer contre ses lèvres closes :

-J’ai envie de toi, là, maintenant. 

Tobio écarquilla les yeux et haussa les sourcils.

-T’as la dalle, aujourd’hui. 

Bien sûr. Deux fois qu’Hinata insistait plus que nécessaire, alors qu’il n’était pas le plus démonstratif, habituellement. Mais il voulait tester ses limites et celles de Tobio, dans ce contexte. Savoir s’il y avait quelque chose qui clochait à ce niveau, ou si c’était juste un hasard. Il remua des hanches, avide, et soupira.

-Ouais. 

Tobio prit une expression contrariée et évita le regard d’Hinata, en creusant les joues dans une expression légèrement agacée qui refroidit immédiatement Shouyou.

-Hinata…J’ai mes devoirs… 

-Tes devoirs ? s’ahurit Hinata. T’avais pas de meilleur prétexte ? 

-Je prétexte pas, râla Tobio en cherchant à se dégager.

-Non, pas du tout ! 

Hinata sauta de ses genoux et se planta devant lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il était énervé, à présent, mais il n’était pas le seul. Tobio ramassa sa trousse, puis reprit avec colère :

-C’est quoi ce cinéma aujourd’hui !?

-Et c’est quoi ce comportement ?

Hinata criait aussi, à présent, oubliant les voisins.

-Tu veux pas de moi ? Je t’attire pas ? 

-Mais c’est pas ça ! 

Tobio se leva de sa chaise et domina Hinata de toute sa hauteur d’un air menaçant. Il était impressionnant, les yeux devenus noirs, mais Shouyou savait que son copain ne lèverait jamais la main sur lui. Malgré le tempérament impulsif de Tobio, il connaissait sa nature profonde, qu’il disait des choses qu’il ne pensait pas, et s’excusait habituellement plus tard, une fois calmé. Même s’il détestait le voir furieux, Hinata savait que pour le coup, la dispute était inévitable.

-Et puis qu’est ce que t’as, reprit Tobio, à jouer les allumeurs là ? 

Hinata rougit et s’empêcha de bégayer de honte. Evidemment, il fallait assumer son comportement, puis les motifs qui l’avaient poussé le reprirent. 

-Ah oui, nargua-t-il. Je ne pourrai jamais rien faire d’aussi bien qu’Oikawa, hein ? 

Tobio tressaillit violemment et ses joues rosirent. Ses yeux papillonnèrent loin d’Hinata alors qu’il cherchait quelque chose à répondre, mais Shouyou continua avec une virulence renforcée par la gêne de Tobio.

-Ouais, ça devait être vachement plus cool, hein ! C’était comment ? T’as joué au petit kouhai soumis ? Il t’a foutu en dessous, tu t’es laissé baiser comme un chien ? 

-Je t’interdis de…

-Oh si, vas-y ! Raconte ! T’aimes bien te faire entretenir ? Qu’est ce que ça fait de faire la salope ? Vendre ton cul à ce connard ! Tu préfères ça, hein ? Tu le préfères lui.

Sa voix craqua. Il n’avait pas eu l’intention d’aller aussi loin, mais les mots étaient dits, et le visage de Tobio n’était plus qu’un mélange de colère et de mortification. Etait-ce donc ça le problème ? Etait-ce donc ça qui le minait depuis quelques semaines, le fait qu’il ne retrouve plus ce qu’il avait connu avec Oikawa ? Hinata avait l’impression de voir enfin, d’assembler les pièces du puzzle. D’un côté, ça le soulageait étrangement de découvrir la source du problème, d’un autre, il se sentait atrocement mal. Comment, songea-t-il, comment pourrais-je jamais égaler le grand roi sur ce terrain-là ? 

Jusque là, même si Tobio et lui avaient partagé une nuit et qu’Oikawa lui avait proposé de devenir un plan cul, Tobio avait refusé, ça s’arrêtait là. Hinata avait cru qu’il pourrait faire abstraction, que les choses reviendraient à la normale, qu’ils oublieraient peu à peu. Mais il ne pensait pas que ça manquerait à Tobio. Ça changeait complètement la donne. C’était une preuve que cette nuit avait compté, non pas comme une erreur, mais comme une expérience, d’où Tobio gardait des souvenirs –de bons souvenirs. Hinata se sentait rabaissé et trahi, et tenta de relativiser sans prêter attention à son copain, qui parlait encore à l'arrière plan, pour se défendre sûrement. Son cerveau tournait à cent à l’heure. C’était des sentiments. Tobio n’y pouvait rien. Et il se battait contre eux depuis plusieurs semaines, ce qui expliquait la dégradation de son humeur. Tout s’éclaircissait dans l’esprit de Hinata, qui ressentait simultanément la douleur, la rancune, et une étrange compassion.

-Il te manque, murmura-t-il. 

-Quoi ? s’interrompit brutalement Kageyama, les deux bras en l’air.

La colère s’évapora de ses yeux et il baissa les bras en fixant Hinata.

-Il te manque.

-Non, n’importe quoi.

Tobio se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche et inhala profondément. Hinata s’assit en face de lui et le regarda, longuement, en espérant que ses yeux puissent pénétrer son âme pour savoir ce qu’il pensait, comme si un regard insistant pouvait tirer des aveux de Tobio. Il contrôla sa voix et reprit la parole d’une voix qu’il espérait la plus neutre et posée possible, pour montrer à Kageyama qu’il n’était pas fâché, qu’il s’efforçait simplement de constater des faits.

-Tobio, je ne cherche pas à te provoquer. Il n’y a que toi qui sait. J’ai besoin de savoir.

C’était une expression qu’Hinata ne connaissait que peu sur le visage de Kageyama. La peur.

-Non. 

-Pourquoi ? 

-Parce que tu vas me quitter, chuchota Tobio, et ses yeux se plissèrent d’une manière douloureuse.

Hinata déglutit. Evidemment, depuis le début de l’affaire, il l’avait envisagé, mais Tobio… Tobio était tout, pour lui. Depuis le lycée, ils étaient inséparables. En réalité, personne n’avait été surpris quand ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Depuis la seconde, Kageyama avait pris une part croissante dans sa vie, il était son premier tout. Alors le quitter maintenant…Bien sûr, Hinata était quelqu’un de solaire et d’un naturel optimiste, mais sans Tobio, il se sentirait terriblement seul. C’était Kageyama, sa source de bonheur. 

-Dis-moi.

Tobio secoua la tête comme un gamin coupable, mordant ses lèvres. Il leva des yeux coupables sur Hinata, qui attendait toujours, le cœur lourd. 

-Il ne me manque pas… C’est pas lui qui me manque, plaida-t-il. C’est…c’est juste…

Il était écarlate et gigotait nerveusement. 

-C’est juste sa manière de… Enfin… Rien qui n’ait rapport aux sentiments…

C’était cela. Hinata inspira et posa ses mains à plat sur la table.

-Ça va peut-être passer, murmura-t-il. Peut-être qu’on a juste besoin de temps.

Tobio ne répondit pas, et Hinata y vit le signe de son désaccord. Ce n’était pas quelque chose qui se guérirait au fur et à mesure. Il se sentit malade en comprenant que Tobio n’en avait pas assez de lui, qu’il ne suffisait pas à le combler. Quel partenaire était-il pour que son copain soit tenté d’aller voir ailleurs ? Il posa son regard triste sur un Kageyama muet. Visiblement, la situation ne lui plaisait pas non plus, mais Hinata avait du mal à se considérer comme fautif. Avant, avant qu’Oikawa ne débarque dans leurs vies, tout allait pour le mieux, Tobio était satisfait, leur quotidien n’était pas constitué d’embrouilles et de larmes.

-T’as envie de le revoir ? demanda Hinata d’une voix éteinte.

Les yeux bleus semblaient regarder plus loin que le visage de Hinata.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux d’Oikawa, loin de là. 

-C’est de l’attirance, c’est ça ? 

Hinata savait qu’il avait visé juste. Voilà pourquoi Tobio voulait éviter les rapports avec Hinata –maintenant, et depuis plus d’un mois, ses goûts avaient changé. Certes, Hinata savait ne pas être un objet de fantasmes, au grand contraire d’Oikawa, mais il avait espéré être assez bien pour Tobio. Visiblement, songea-t-il en grimaçant, des sentiments amoureux, même profonds, n’étaient pas suffisants pour annihiler toute attirance envers quelqu’un d’autre.

-Oui, on peut dire ça, dit Tobio très bas. 

-Est-ce que… C’est de ma faute ? 

La question était puérile, mais Hinata avait besoin de savoir.

-Non, non, s’écria Tobio. Tu n’es pas… C’est pas toi, c’est moi !

-C’est lui, rétorqua Shouyou. 

Tobio hocha la tête.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Je veux dire… C’est fini ? 

Hinata garda le silence un moment. Quel avenir avait-il sans Tobio ? Chacun rentrerait chez ses parents, amèrement. Ils se croiseraient à la fac en évitant de se regarder. Et l’équipe… S’entraîner ensemble, se soutenir sur un terrain, garder leur complicité intacte ? C’était leur complicité qui permettait de réussir les courtes, l’arme principale de l’équipe. Ils étaient les piliers, ensemble. S’ils rompaient, leurs liens s’étioleraient, ils ne reviendraient jamais à la simple amitié qu’ils avaient pu avoir en seconde. Ce qui signifiait soit l’arrêt du club pour l’un d’eux, soit un changement de fac… 

En plus de la solitude, de l’abandon d’une routine confortable qu’ils s’étaient construite. Tous les meilleurs souvenirs d’Hinata étaient avec Tobio. Il l’aimait, réellement, profondément. Non, définitivement, Shouyou ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à quitter Tobio de son plein gré, même s’il l’avait trompé une fois, même s’il était attiré par un autre homme. Parce que ce qui importait, ce que lui avait toujours dit ses parents, c’était les sentiments. Le fait d’aimer et d’être aimé, et l’attirance et l’amour étaient deux choses radicalement différentes.

Hinata éluda la question et en posa une autre. Quitter son petit ami avec qui il se construisait depuis deux ans nécessitait plus de quelques minutes de réflexion. Et, au fond, Hinata savait que la réponse serait immuable. 

-Il t’attire… c’est parce que tu ne le vois pas que rien ne va plus, n’est ce pas ? 

-A peu près… Il y a le reste… Les cours, les parents, tout. C’est pas que lui.

-Ouais, je sais. Mais comment on pourrait passer au-dessus de ça ? Comment tu pourrais te passer de lui ? 

Tobio avait les yeux vides. Une mèche de ses cheveux tombait sur son œil gauche, et s’écarta lorsqu’il secoua la tête, découragé.

-Me passer de lui… J’ai essayé, Hinata, se mit-il soudain à crier. C’était pas simple. J’ai essayé de me distraire, je me suis empêché de dormir pour éviter de faire des conneries, pour éviter de penser… J’ai essayé d’apprécier le temps qu’on passait ensemble. C’est le cas ! Mais au lit… C’est… Ça va pas… Et je peux pas m’en empêcher, ça me bouffe. Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas nous détruire, je ne veux pas dépendre de lui, de lui et de toi à la fois, mais sur deux aspects différents… Qui ne peuvent pas se combiner ! 

Hinata resta coi. Tobio était rarement aussi loquace. Ses mains s’agitèrent pour illustrer ses propos alors qu’il continuait :

-J’y ai pensé des jours et des jours, je n’ai pensé qu’à ça. Si ça continue comme ça, on va finir par se détester, et je ne tiendrai pas sans toi, même avec lui, j’ai besoin de toi… Je veux pas qu’on se quitte, mais… Si ça continue comme maintenant…

-Alors qu’est ce que tu dois faire ? interrogea Hinata la gorge nouée, en redoutant la réponse.

-Je … Je ne sais pas.

Tobio avait raison, c’était ce type de situation qui conduirait directement à leur fin. Ce n’était pas Oikawa, comprit Hinata dans un éclair de lucidité, qui provoquerait la rupture, c’était au contraire son absence. S’il pouvait aider Tobio, il était le bienvenu. Pourtant… Bien sûr, Hinata était inquiet que Tobio puisse finir par préférer Oikawa, par tomber amoureux de lui. S’ils se fréquentaient régulièrement, il devenait une menace. C’était quitte ou double, en somme. Hinata avait l’impression d’être sur le point de faire une énorme erreur.

-Oikawa est toujours avec Iwaizumi ?

-Euh, oui, s’étonna Tobio. Enfin, c’est pareil pour lui. Il est amoureux de lui, pas de moi.

Ils étaient donc tout deux dans la même situation, attirés l’un par l’autre, entravés par leurs sentiments dans un engagement qui les laissait insatisfaits. Oikawa et Kageyama, les deux rivaux absolus au passé obscur. Le destin était joueur, quelquefois. 

-Tu devrais peut-être accepter son offre.

Tobio se leva brutalement.

-Pardon ?

-J’ai dit que, peut-être, tu devrais réfléchir à ce qu’il t’a proposé.

-Shouyou ! T’y penses pas, là !

-Si c’est le seul moyen pour qu’on reste ensemble, je suis prêt à l’accepter ! A te partager, un peu. Tant que c’est moi qui ai ton cœur, c’est ce qui importe. Si c’est avec moi que tu veux…

Hinata resta un moment avec les mots prisonniers dans la gorge. 

-Si je suis le seul à te connaître par cœur, à t’aimer comme je le fais, si c’est moi que tu veux voir quand tu ne vas pas bien... Si je suis celui avec qui tu veux avoir un avenir, avec qui tu veux vivre et peut-être qu’un jour je te demanderai… Si tu penses que tu seras d’accord pour qu’on se fiance un jour, et peut-être même qu’on se marie, et prendre une maison et avoir un bébé… Si c’est avec moi que tu veux faire tout ça, c’est ce qui compte, non ? 

Il se mordit les lèvres aussitôt sa tirade achevée. C’était de grands mots. Des mots qui pesaient lourd. Fiançailles, mariage, bébé, maison. Il savait que Tobio avait du mal à se projeter dans l’avenir et craignit de l’avoir effrayé en s’avançant si loin. Kageyama le regardait, yeux écarquillés, bouche ouverte, sidéré. 

-Tu…tu le penses vraiment ? murmura-t-il, incertain.

Shouyou hocha la tête.

-T’as peut-être besoin d’aller t’exalter ailleurs… Mais c’est pas grave. On peut vivre avec. On peut s’aimer avec. 

-Shouyou… 

-C’est ton bonheur que je veux ! Si ça passe par Oikawa, enfin partiellement, c’est le principal. Si tu ne l’appelles pas pour lui dire que c’est bon, je le ferai moi-même. 

Tobio paraissait au bord du malaise et il agita faiblement la tête. Hinata était conscient de tout ce que lui coûterait une décision pareille, mais au fond, il espérait que ce ne soit l’affaire que de quelques fois, le temps qu’il trouve un moyen de regagner Tobio définitivement. Oui, Oikawa était un peu sa lubie du moment, il fallait voir les choses sous cet angle. Hinata savait qu’il était allé beaucoup trop loin dans les concessions, qu’il en souffrirait. Tant pis. C’était ce qu’il sacrifiait à son amour pour Tobio. Il aviserait plus tard. L’important était qu’ils tiennent, qu’ils se battent ensemble. 

Tobio inspira profondément. Ses yeux se rivèrent à ceux d’Hinata alors qu’il traversait les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et l’embrassait passionnément. 

-T’es sûr ? murmura-t-il une dernière fois contre ses lèvres.

Hinata essaya de sourire et ses cils battirent contre la joue de Tobio. Il blottit son visage dans son cou quand celui-ci l’enlaça étroitement. 

-Je t’aime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dooooonc oui Hinata est un peu maso ? ou amoureux ? quelque chose du genre. (ça ne veut pas dire que ça va durer hein, il dit ça dans le moment, 'fin je veux pas vous spoiler la suite mais)  
> Que dire sinon à propos du contenu...  
> Le rituel du ballon de volley ? C'est récurrent dans le milieu, c'est un peu pour se rassurer (mais des fois on en voit des franchement ridicules :D)  
> Le groupe de filles c'est une référence au chapitre spécial dans un des premiers tomes "Kageyama de la seconde 3"  
> Eeeet au cas où, je suis sur Tumblr http://somnys.tumblr.com/ si jamais vous voulez discuter ou n'importe, j'aime me faire des amis ;)  
> Sinon ici, eh bien il y a les kudos et les commentaires pour me dire ce que vous pensez (et j'espère que vous aurez des choses à dire :p)  
> A la prochaine !


	7. Kageyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde :3   
> Comme promis, je n'ai pas (trop) tardé à poster la suite ^^   
> Bonne lecture ;)

Ils avaient passé un accord. Tobio était conscient qu’Hinata repoussait ses limites en acceptant la présence d’Oikawa dans sa vie, et accepta les concessions sans discuter. D’ailleurs, il était soulagé de rendre ce petit trafic « légal », qu’Hinata soit au courant et consentant. Il culpabilisait, bien sûr, mais ça lui ôtait un poids des épaules, celui de se faire prendre. Il n’avait pas osé dire qu’il avait déjà décidé, avant cette scène, d’accepter l’offre et que tout était organisé. Il fallait qu’Hinata continue à croire qu’il ne l’aurait pas sciemment trompé, c’était essentiel. S’il l’avait révélé, ça aurait été la séparation immédiate.

Hinata lui avait présenté une liste précise et détaillée de ses conditions, dont ils avaient discuté, comme deux personnes censées alors que c'était sûrement la chose la plus absurde qu'ait vécu Tobio. Oikawa ne savait pas encore ce qui s’était passé, mais il s’adapterait. Tout d’abord, interdiction de le ramener à l’appart. Hinata ne supporterait pas de se coucher là où il savait qu’Oikawa s’était trouvé quelques heures plus tôt, il ne pouvait pas sentir son odeur, une présence dans leur nid le dérangeait profondément. Tobio accepta, bien sûr. Dans le marché qu’il taisait, Oikawa avait déjà précisé que son appartement était à disposition. 

Ensuite, ils ne devaient pas se voir plus d’une fois par semaine. Là encore, Tobio avait accepté sans sourciller. Il estimait que ça suffirait à établir un équilibre, d’ailleurs il préférait voir Oikawa le moins possible, puisqu’il était toujours aussi insupportable. Il comprenait qu’Hinata craigne qu’ils ne se voient trop et ne développent un nouveau type de relation. Ainsi, quelques heures par semaine étaient assez pour leurs affaires, sans leur permettre de devenir des intimes au niveau sentimental. Hinata réclamait également qu’Oikawa prenne soin de ne pas laisser de marques. 

-Je note. Pas ici, une fois par semaine, sans marques.

-Pas un mot à qui que ce soit, bien entendu.

-Ça coule de source.

-On ne le mentionne plus. Trouvez un créneau, vous vous y tiendrez, et on fera comme si ça n’existait pas.

Tobio se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Bien.

Hinata le regarda sans le voir un instant, puis repoussa sa chaise et sortit. Tobio entendit la porte se refermer et resta seul dans l’appartement, en sachant ce qu’il avait à faire.

« Je peux t’appeler ? »

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer quelques secondes plus tard. Oikawa l’appelait lui-même. Il prit l’appel et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

-Qu’est ce qui se passe ? demanda Oikawa sans préambule.

-Hinata est au courant. Au courant de tout.

Il y eut un long silence au bout de la ligne et Tobio se demanda s’il respirait encore. 

-Mais il est d’accord.

Il y eut un bruit de sifflement très bref, et un craquement. Il entendit la voix distante d’Oikawa jurer. 

-J’ai lâché mon tél. QUOI ? 

-Il… Il dit que c’est bon. 

-Il est… Nan mais, c’est une blague ? 

-Non, il m’en a parlé sérieusement, il a posé des conditions mais… Mais il est d’accord. Vraiment.

-Attends attends, Tobio, attends. Ton mec… Est d’accord pour que je te saute tous les week-ends ? 

-Putain, dis ça autrement. 

-Ça revient au même, pourquoi il a accepté ? Vous êtes encore ensemble ?

-Ouais, je crois…

-C’est ouf. Hajime t’aurait éclaté la gueule, et lui, il est opé. Il doit vraiment t’aimer. Les conditions ? 

-Une fois par semaine, pas chez moi.

-Ouais, ça change pas de ce qu’on avait dit. Le jeudi aprem chez moi.

-Le jeudi soir, ça m’arrangerait mieux du coup. 

-J’ai entraînement. Mardi soir ? 

-Ça me va. 

Ses propres entraînements ayant lieu le mercredi et vendredi (en plus de ses séances personnelles le midi), il n’y voyait pas de problème. Ce qui l’embêtait était qu’Hinata reste tout seul chez eux pendant ce temps, mais il trouverait quelque chose.

-On se voit demain, donc ? 

-C’est ça. D’autres conditions ?

-Pas de marques.

-Ouais…, on verra. On en reparle demain, je suis chez moi là. A quelle heure tu finis ? 

-Euh, six heures. 

-Je passe te chercher. On a déjà fait un match d’entraînement contre votre équipe de l’an dernier, je sais où est ta fac. 

-D’accord. Bon. 

-A demain, en forme, précisa Oikawa avant de raccrocher.

-Ouais…, murmura Tobio à la tonalité.

Il envisagea un instant d’envoyer un sms à Hinata, mais supposa qu’il voulait être seul. En attendant, il reprit son livre et son cahier, et tenta d’étudier quelques minutes avant que son cerveau ne dérive sur la dernière heure. Hinata avait accepté. Il l’avait proposé lui-même. Est-ce que Tobio aurait fait quelque chose comme ça pour lui ? Il n’osait même pas imaginer à quel point ça devait être dur et se promit de contrôler son humeur avec Hinata dans les parages. Il devait se montrer reconnaissant. 

Malgré lui, il pensa au lendemain, à Oikawa. Comment cela allait-il se passer ? Il n’avait jamais eu de plan cul de sa vie, jamais organisé de telles rencontres. Ce n’était même pas comme si le deuxième passeur était son ami, comme s’ils avaient de la discussion et des centres d’intérêt communs –à part le volley. Non, certainement, Oikawa le ramènerait directement chez lui, ils fileraient dans la chambre et tout le reste n’était que fantasmes de la part de Tobio, du moins pour l’instant. Pas de fleurs, pas de chocolats, pas de sortie romantique, rien de sentimental, se rappela-t-il. Tout ce qu’ils pouvaient donner étaient leurs corps.  
Il ramena son esprit sur l’anglais et finit par s’endormir dessus. Lorsqu’il releva la tête, le ciel était d’un bleu foncé, et la lumière du salon était allumée ; visiblement, Hinata était rentré. Tobio se frotta les yeux et marcha lentement vers l’autre pièce en étirant les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Hinata, affalé sur le canapé, regardait une émission pour enfants.

-T’étais où ? demanda Tobio en tentant de se montrer nonchalant.

-Chez Yachi.

Kageyama se tendit. Yachi était la confidente de Hinata, il le savait pertinemment, et il n’avait pas de doute sur le fait qu’elle devait déjà être au courant de tout. Il avait beau dire de ne le révéler à personne, et lui… Tobio soupira. Ça l’irritait de penser que Yachi et Shouyou avaient passé leur temps à parler de lui. Enfin, avec ce qu’Hinata faisait pour lui, il pouvait bien le supporter.

-Je ne serai pas là demain soir, marmonna Tobio en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains.

Il vit du coin de l’œil Hinata hocher la tête.

-J’ai mangé là-bas, lui lança-t-il comme s’il n’avait pas entendu. Tu veux que je te fasse quelque chose ? 

-Nan, je me ferai un sandwich après, répondit Tobio d’une voix fatiguée.

Il s’appuya au lavabo en contemplant son reflet dans le miroir tacheté de dentifrice face à lui. Ses yeux paraissaient plus sombres que d’habitude, semblables au ciel au-dehors, soulignés de cernes violets. Les mèches noires qui tombaient sur son front lui obscurcissaient occasionnellement la vue et il se demanda s’il devait les couper. En soupirant, il se débarrassa de sa veste d’uniforme, déboutonna sa chemise et mit la douche à chauffer avant de se déshabiller complètement et se glisser dans la cabine.

L’eau chaude semblait couler en emportant ses pensées avec elle. Tobio n’était pas le premier des prétentieux, même si on le qualifiait d’égocentrique, mais pourtant, ce jour-là, en baissant les yeux sur son corps, il trouva qu’il avait de la chance. Enfin, non, pas de la chance ; un travail acharné, entre les footings tôt le matin et la musculation, pour sculpter une silhouette de sportif accompli. Il savait que les filles se retournaient sur son passage quand il était torse nu à la plage, ou portait des vêtements moulants. Visiblement, son homosexualité n’était pas évidente, même si quelques mecs le mataient aussi à l’occasion. A vrai dire, Tobio s’en préoccupait peu, puisque ses pensées étaient toutes entières occupées par Hinata, mais maintenant qu’il y avait Oikawa, il prenait conscience de lui-même. D’une certaine manière, se dit-il, Hinata avait de la chance de l’avoir.

Quand il réalisa ce qu’il venait de penser, il releva brutalement la tête et se heurta au pommeau de la douche. Il porta aussitôt les mains à son crâne en gémissant de douleur. Le pommeau de douche qui crachait toujours de l’eau tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et la porte s’ouvrit à la volée, révélant un Hinata paniqué. 

-Ça va ? Qu’est ce qui se passe ? 

Tobio aurait bien voulu shooter dans le pommeau, mais savait qu’il ne se ferait qu’encore plus mal. Il coupa l’eau et se frotta la tête en grommelant :

-Je me suis cogné. Rien de grave, t’inquiète. 

Il vit les yeux de Hinata errer sur son corps ruisselant et ses pensées précédentes le reprirent. Il se mit à rougir de culpabilité et fit un petit geste pour signifier à son copain qu’il pouvait retourner devant la télé.  
La porte se referma, et Tobio se retrouva seul à nouveau. Il envisagea un instant de se gifler pour revenir à des réflexions rationnelles, mais Hinata entendrait le bruit. Comment avait-il pu penser… que Shouyou était moins bien que lui ? Certes, physiquement, il ne faisait pas le poids à côté d’Oikawa. Mais il n’empêchait qu’il était celui pour qui Tobio avait des sentiments sincères, et il se dégoûta que de telles pensées aient pu cheminer jusqu’à son cerveau. L’un n’était pas meilleur que l’autre dans une relation, non, Hinata n’était certainement pas inférieur à lui. Les vieux démons de Kitagawa Daiichi le reprenaient, avec la sensation douloureuse et familière du complexe de supériorité. Il enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes.

Il se sécha et passa un short de plage et un vieux t-shirt. Il s’arrêta devant le miroir avant de sortir, pour se mirer encore une fois. Le t-shirt était trop large et flottait sur lui, ample, dissimulant les contours de sa silhouette. Tobio fronça les sourcils. Il ne se trouvait pas du tout attirant là-dedans, même si c’était pour la nuit. Il haussa les épaules. De toute façon, il ne se passerait rien avec Hinata ce soir-là. Il se détourna du miroir pour aller se faire un sandwich, puis tenta d’étudier encore une demi-heure avant d’aller dormir. Quand Hinata le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait déjà. Du fond de son inconscient, peut-être, sentit-il la chaleur d’un regard tendre et torturé qui se penchait sur lui.

Le soleil se déversait déjà dans la chambre, à presque huit heures du matin. Tobio était debout, devant le placard ouvert, campé sur ses jambes comme s’il allait se battre contre le meuble. Sa main fit trembler divers cintres chargés de T-shirts multicolores, principalement de sport, des sweats, des chemises, des chandails. Ce n’est pas un rendez-vous, ne cessait de se répéter Tobio, les vêtements importaient peu, d’ailleurs ils seraient à terre dans les dix minutes suivant la rencontre. Il tenait tout de même à éviter les remarques d’Oikawa sur son sens de la mode. Il avait certes une veste d’uniforme, et le pantalon qui allait avec, mais le reste était au choix. Une chemise ferait trop formel, un sweat serait trop décontracté, un t-shirt serait trop banal. Pourtant, il n’avait pas trop le choix. 

Il prit un t-shirt à longues manches bleu foncé dont on disait qu’il mettait ses yeux en valeur, en se disant que de toute façon, il n’aurait pas à prendre au sérieux les remarques d’un mec qui osait porter un bermuda à carreaux. Il passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient naturellement raides, soyeux, et accessoirement très bien devant ses yeux. Il quitta l’appartement, ses clés et son téléphone dans une poche, son sac rebondissant contre son dos.

La journée passa lentement. Les cours furent ennuyeux, et Tobio ne put réussir à s’accrocher à ce que débitait le prof. Il passa son midi seul, étudiant au lieu de s’entraîner, à essayer de retranscrire ses notes en sirotant l’inévitable brique de lait. Il surveillait son téléphone du coin de l’œil, inquiet qu’Oikawa ne cherche à le contacter, mais aucun sms ne vint troubler son après-midi. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres en franchissant le portail à dix-huit heures et en cherchant à reconnaître Oikawa dans la foule qui se déversait du portail et des étudiants qui restaient, appuyés contre les murs, en petites grappes serrées.

Il entendit des voix de filles surexcitées, et perçut quelques bribes de ce qu’elles babillaient. Il gonfla les joues et aperçut au loin le groupe d’admiratrices, à quelques mètres d’Oikawa, qui pouffaient derrière leurs mains en lui lançant des œillades. Oikawa, lui, était appuyé contre une grille, des écouteurs dans les oreilles, une cigarette à la main, et leur adressait quelques sourires en soufflant la fumée. Lorsqu’il vit Tobio, il écrasa sa clope, adressa un dernier clin d’œil aux filles qui se trémoussaient en gloussant et avança vers lui, déterminé. Kageyama se demanda s’il allait l’embrasser et serra ses poings dans ses poches en se raidissant, mais Oikawa se contenta de passer son bras autour de son cou pour l’entraîner avec lui, ralentissant à peine. Tobio aurait pu poser sa tête sur son épaule, ainsi, ou protester et se dégager, mais il se laissa traîner passivement vers une voiture bleu turquoise en entendant toujours les filles, dont le ton avait changé, même s’il ne distinguait plus les paroles. Le poids sur sa nuque s’envola quand Oikawa enleva son bras et s’installa au volant. Les deux portières claquèrent, le moteur rugit, et la voiture démarra. 

Tobio jeta un coup d’œil à Oikawa. Il n’avait toujours pas prononcé un mot et Kageyama avait l’impression que l’ambiance était glacée. Allaient-ils vraiment arriver comme ça chez Oikawa et… Tobio secoua la tête. Ça s’annonçait mal.

-Les filles vont parler, lâcha-t-il finalement, en saisissant le premier sujet pour briser la glace. 

-Et qu’est ce qu’elles vont dire ? interrogea Oikawa avec un demi-sourire.

Ses yeux riaient, et Tobio fut pris d’émotions contradictoires, le dégoût qui y était associé depuis plusieurs années, et le soulagement de voir qu’Oikawa n’était pas fâché pour une raison quelconque.

-Qu’on est ensemble, répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde. Tu m’as attrapé comme ça… 

-C’était pour être sûr que tu ne t’enfuies pas, rétorqua Oikawa en tirant la langue. Et aussi, comment t’aurais pu reconnaître une voiture que t’as jamais vue ? Fallait bien que je sorte. Mais maintenant, je n’aurai plus qu’à t’attendre à l’intérieur au lieu d’aller faire le pied de grue au milieu d’étudiants débiles.

-T’es un étudiant.

-Mais ma fac est réputée ! piailla Oikawa.

Tobio avait envie de le frapper, et il l’aurait fait si Oikawa n’était pas au volant. A la place, il croisa les bras et fit la moue jusqu’à ce qu’ils s’arrêtent sur le parking de l’immeuble que Kageyama reconnut comme celui où il était déjà venu, une fois, le vendredi précédent. 

-Et où il est, Iwaizumi ?

Oikawa fit un geste inutilement théâtral pour verrouiller la voiture dont les phares clignotèrent un bref instant, puis se tourna vers Tobio en haussant les sourcils. 

-Sa boîte est assez loin d’ici, il y va en train avec des horaires pourris. En plus, il est nouveau et fait pas mal d’heures supp’ pour plaire au patron, tu vois ? C’est rare qu’il mange à la maison, il a pris ses habitudes sur place. Alors je m’occupe en attendant.

Il lui retourna un sourire resplendissant.

-Je suis là pour la distraction, c’est ça ? marmonna Tobio en esquivant la porte qu’Oikawa ne prit pas la peine de tenir.

-Oh, plutôt un défouloir. 

Le sourire parut considérablement plus inquiétant dans l’ombre de la cage d’escaliers.

-Le prends pas mal ! poursuivit Oikawa en changeant d’expression pour faire une bouche en cul de poule que Tobio jugea répugnante. Une distraction, on peut s’en passer. Mais je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Enfin, pas réellement de toi, mais tu vois… Tu ne peux pas me prendre de haut pour ce que je dis, vu que tu le ressens pareil. C’est pas vrai, Tobio-chan ?

Kageyama se contenta de soupirer pendant qu’Oikawa déverrouillait la porte de son appartement.

L’horloge murale affichait dix-huit heures trente. Kageyama se retrouva seul sans trop savoir comment, et détailla le salon en attendant le retour d’Oikawa. Un calendrier était accroché sur un mur, où étaient répertoriés les matchs d’entraînements, les examens, les réunions, les sorties et tout ce qui faisait le quotidien du couple. Les jours passés étaient fluotés, et s’arrêtaient à la date du jour –le 21 juillet.

-Tu pars ? demanda Tobio quand il entendit les pas d’Oikawa se rapprocher.

-Quand ?

-Pendant les vacances.

-Iwa continue à travailler, donc non, dit Oikawa d’un ton résigné qui se fit minaudant quand il ajouta : du coup, je vais encore plus m’ennuyer…

-Dommage que je ne sois pas une distraction, commenta Tobio. 

Il se félicita d’avoir remballé Oikawa de la sorte, et un air de satisfaction dût paraître sur son visage, puisque presque aussitôt une vague de douleur l’envahit. 

-Je rêve ! Tu m’as frappé !?

-Oh, abuse pas. Je t’ai juste donné une fessée.

En effet. C’était presque mortifiant, songea Tobio en sentant la rougeur courir sur ses joues et les tiraillements sur ses fesses. Comme s’il était sa chose, son animal de compagnie. Tobio aurait voulu se masser un peu l’arrière-train pour faire passer les picotements, mais la main d’Oikawa restait là où elle avait atterri. Il se contenta de serrer les dents et foudroyer Oikawa du regard. Celui-ci, nullement impressionné, affichait un léger sourire et ses yeux étaient plissés dans une expression niaise absolument immonde. Il leva son autre main et ses doigts effleurèrent la courbe de la mâchoire de Tobio, qui baissa les yeux. 

-On est gêné ? le taquina Oikawa. 

Ses doigts glissèrent pour saisir le menton de Kageyama, et il se demanda pour la deuxième fois en trente minutes s’il allait l’embrasser, mais Oikawa inclina son visage sur le côté pour murmurer dans son oreille d’une voix que Tobio jugea beaucoup trop sensuelle à son goût.

-Je n’aurais pas dû...excuse-moi.

Il recula son visage et ajouta en souriant largement :

-Abîmer un cul comme le tien… je m’en voudrais.

La main qu’il avait justement à cet endroit se raffermit et Tobio sursauta. Il commençait à avoir très chaud, mais soudainement, Oikawa lâcha tout et gambada vers la cuisine. Une onde de frustration se répandit des cheveux aux orteils de Tobio. Il était parfaitement conscient qu’Oikawa était un salaud manipulateur, et une nouvelle fois, il se rendit compte qu’il avait baissé sa garde. 

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? chantonna la voix d’Oikawa.

Kageyama avança dans sa direction pour le trouver devant le frigo ouvert, contemplant pensivement les cannettes alignées le long des étagères. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Une cannette de bière fut casée dans ses mains, et, désœuvré, il suivit à nouveau Oikawa dans le salon, avec l’impression désagréable d’être passé de défouloir à élément du décor. 

Il s’assit dans le canapé et commença à boire, en silence, ayant parfaitement conscience de son épaule et de sa cuisse contre celles de l’autre passeur. Il jeta quelques coups d’oeil furtifs à son profil, aux mèches en épi, couvertes de reflets châtains sous le soleil, à l’arc de ses sourcils, aux yeux mi-clos et au nez légèrement retroussé. Il avait quelques tâches de rousseur, nota Tobio en se demandant comment il avait pu ne jamais le remarquer, avant que son regard ne s’arrête sur le dessin des lèvres. Pleines. Appétissantes. Il regarda la chair tendre et rouge s’écraser avec délicatesse sur le métal de la cannette, s’entrouvrir pour laisser passer le liquide, la courbe de la gorge osciller alors qu’il déglutissait, puis un bout de langue rose caresser la lèvre supérieure. Tobio réalisa qu’il avait passé les vingt dernières secondes en apnée, yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, et se demanda si Oikawa faisait exprès d’être aussi… sexy.

Le regard moqueur que lui lança l’autre le lui confirma. 

-Connard, lâcha Kageyama. 

-Viens, répliqua Oikawa en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

Il posa la cannette sur la table basse sans quitter Kageyama du regard, et se leva pour se diriger vers ce que Tobio savait être la chambre. Il le suivit des yeux puisposa sa cannette à demi entamée à côté de l’autre, et alla rouvrir la porte que, pour telle ou telle raison, Oikawa avait refermée derrière lui. Ce dernier était assis au bord du lit, encore entièrement habillé.

-Tu n’as pas tardé, remarqua-t-il, provocateur. Exactement ce que j’attendais de toi. 

Tobio restait figé dans l’embrasure de la porte, alors il ajouta :

-Approche.

Kageyama avança lentement vers lui et, lorsque Oikawa tapota suggestivement ses cuisses, il s’y assit, précisément comme Hinata avait fait sur lui la veille. Il chassa cette pensée et passa un bras autour des épaules d’Oikawa pour se maintenir. Les mains d’Oikawa se posèrent fermement sur sa taille et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes avant qu’enfin, leurs lèvres ne se rejoignent. C’était davantage quelque chose comme Oikawa qui pressait brutalement sa bouche contre celle de Kageyama, avide, vorace. Evidemment, Tobio répondit au baiser, ouvrant la bouche et laissant leurs langues se livrer à une bataille acharnée pour prendre le contrôle. Même là, ils trouvaient le moyen de rester en compétition. Oikawa prit sa lèvre inférieure entre le siennes et la mordilla, et Kageyama savait que c’était juste pour l’agacer. Leur position devenant inconfortable, il passa une jambe de chaque côté d’Oikawa, et dégagea sa lèvre pour reprendre un baiser plus passionné. Peu à peu, il se retrouva à demi allongé sur lui, ses mains posées sur sa poitrine et celles d’Oikawa sur ses hanches. Il commençait à s’y faire lorsque qu’Oikawa renversa leurs positions, et le fit basculer sous lui d’un geste leste. Rien de moins qu’un dominant… 

Il cessa de l’embrasser et colla sa bouche à sa mâchoire, son cou, puis, visiblement gêné dans son avancée, il lui enleva son sweat (sur lequel il n’avait pas fait de remarque). Ses lèvres se baladèrent sur le torse de Tobio en laissant derrières elles une fine marque humide, descendant toujours plus bas. Kageyama mordit ses lèvres quand elles passèrent sur les os saillants de ses hanches, et lorsqu’il releva la tête, elles étaient posées sur le métal froid de la boucle de sa ceinture. Les yeux d’Oikawa étaient ouverts, plantés dans les siens, ardents, et un frisson remonta toute l’épine dorsale de Kageyama, qui hocha brièvement la tête avant de la laisser retomber sur le matelas. Il entendit les cliquettements, la fermeture éclair s’ouvrir, et son pantalon se retrouva sur ses genoux. Il sentit les ongles d’Oikawa, soigneusement taillés, érafler superficiellement la peau de ses hanches quand il glissa ses doigts sous son boxer. 

La sensation de froid dû à la nudité soudaine le fit frémir, mais elle fut bien vite remplacée par un souffle chaud, et l’humidité brûlante d’une langue. Tobio ferma les yeux et serra ses poings autour des draps alors qu’Oikawa prenait de plus en plus d’assurance, et tenta de réguler son souffle pour ne pas donner l’impression qu’il était facile. La chaleur, l’humidité tout autour de lui l’enserraient, contractant tous les muscles de son corps. Il perdit peu à peu sa maîtrise de lui, porté par le mouvement régulier et le bruit humide qui l’accompagnait, jusqu’à ce que son bassin tressaute malgré lui. Il y eut un son mouillé et il rouvrit les paupières pour voir Oikawa, de la salive coulant sur le menton, qui s’apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose de sarcastique –et Tobio l’attrapa par les cheveux pour ramener sa tête là où elle était précédemment, pour lui occuper la bouche à autre chose que débiter des conneries. Il laissa ses mains dans les cheveux, leur prise se resserrant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que la pression montait, que le rythme se faisait de plus en plus erratique. Kageyama essayait de refouler tant bien que mal les gémissement de plaisir qui s’agglutinaient contre ses lèvres, et quelques uns s’échappèrent dans l’atmosphère déjà turpide de la chambre. Il avait l’impression que quelque chose était en ébullition dans son ventre, quelque chose qui débordait soudain –et son dos s’arqua, ses jointures blanchirent contre le cuir chevelu d’Oikawa. S’il lui fit mal, il ne protesta pas –Kageyama, de ses hauteurs, pouvait aisément se l’imaginer, bouche ouverte devant lui, et cela renforça la sensation d’euphorie qui se diffusait dans tout son corps. A peine était-il revenu sur terre qu’Oikawa prenait d’assaut ses lèvres, les siennes encore humides et gonflées, sur lesquelles traînait un goût indéfinissable. Elles glissèrent de la bouche de Kageyama à son oreille.

-Ne crois pas que tu vas être le seul à t’amuser, lui chuchota-t-il d’une voix mielleuse. 

Il se redressa et retira son T-shirt, qui disparut derrière lui dans un froissement. Tobio posa ses mains sur son ventre et y sentit les muscles durs sous la peau délicate. Il défit le jean et essaya de lui enlever, en maudissant l’inventeur du slim. Oikawa ne facilita pas les choses lorsqu’il s’étendit à moitié sur lui, pour recommencer à murmurer dans le creux de son oreille des choses toutes plus sales les unes que les autres. Kageyama eut vaguement conscience que la peau de ses joues cuisait, et que tout le reste de son corps aussi, le nez dans le creux de l’épaule d’Oikawa et ses doigts se débattant avec le tissu.

Les pensées de Tobio se dispersèrent quand il eut la satisfaction de réussir à descendre le jean. Il en profita pour fourrer sa main sous le boxer, jusqu’à ce qu’Oikawa lui agrippe le poignet et ne recule ses hanches hors de portée. Tobio haussa les sourcils. Les mains d’Oikawa serraient les siennes plus fort que nécessaire. Il y eut un instant d’immobilité vaguement embarrassante. 

-C’est ces mains qui me rendaient tellement jaloux, chuchota soudain Oikawa.

Tobio ne savait que penser d’une confession tellement soudaine et déplacée. Malgré tout le temps et la passion qu’il y consacrait, le volley était la dernière chose à laquelle il pensait là maintenant. Il regarda le visage d’Oikawa pensif au-dessus du sien, muet. Il serrait toujours ses mains. Soudain, il se pencha pour coller sa bouche à celle de Tobio, avec une violence presque désespérée. Ses mains lâchèrent les siennes pour se poser sur sa taille avec force, et Tobio sentait ses doigts s’enfoncer dans la peau au point qu’il était sûr qu’il y laisse des traces distinctes, malgré les conditions de Hinata. 

Tout à coup, il se retrouva seul sur le lit, qui rebondit légèrement lorsque soixante-quinze vingt kilos s’en ôtèrent. Tobio en profita pour agiter ses jambes et faire tomber son jean et son boxer –jusque là sur ses chevilles- sur le sol, se retrouvant par là intégralement dénudé. Le sommier grinça, et Oikawa réapparut soudain dans son champ de vision, les joues rouges et le souffle court, en souriant largement. Le bruit d’un bouton dévissé résonna légèrement aux oreilles de Kageyama, immédiatement suivie d’une voix moqueuse :

-Prêt pour le premier set, Tobio-chan ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà, j'était paaas trop à l'aise d'écrire ce genre de scène tout de suite :x  
> Je ne pense pas avoir d'autres précisions à apporter sur le chapitre, alors à la prochaine ;)  
> (kudos et commentaires sont grandement appréciés :p)


	8. Kageyama

Kageyama était étendu de tout son long dans un lit vide. Ses bras étaient repliés derrière sa tête, ses jambes croisées. Il regardait le plafond, sans vraiment le voir, le menton relevé.

-Tobio ?

En entendant son prénom, il se retourna lentement pour voir Oikawa se trémousser sur place pour enfiler son jean –nan mais, quelle idée de porter des trucs aussi serrés, soupira intérieurement Tobio. Enfin, il supposait que c’était pour montrer ses belles jambes qu’Oikawa portait ce genre de slim. Longues et musclées, constata-t-il rêveusement. Lui-même était beaucoup plus longiligne, plus fin, et il se demanda étrangement si ce genre de vêtement pourrait lui aller. Il ramena à contrecœur ses yeux sur le visage d’Oikawa, même s’il n’était pas moins plaisant, en insufflant un peu d’interrogation dans les orbes bleus. Il n’était pas vraiment d’humeur à parler, et planait encore loin au-dessus de la réalité, l’esprit brumeux.

-Je te ramène ?

-Chez moi ?

La question était stupide, bien sûr, mais Kageyama se laissa déborder par l’étonnement. Il n’avait jamais envisagé qu’Oikawa puisse essayer de se montrer serviable, ou du moins attentionné à ce niveau là.

-Oui. 

-Je peux rentrer en bus, répondit-il simplement. 

Les yeux d’Oikawa se teintèrent de blanc quand leurs billes chocolat roulèrent vers le haut.

-Y’a plus de bus, Tobio, il est minuit moins le quart. 

L’information mit un certain temps à arriver au cerveau de Kageyama. 

-Attends, quoi ?

-On s’est endormis, gros malin ! 

-Hé, en quoi c’est de ma faute ?

-C’est toujours de ta faute, grommela Oikawa, le reste de ses paroles perdu dans le tissu du sweat qu’il enfilait. 

Tobio ne relança pas. Ses pensées le guidaient à quelques kilomètres de là, chez lui. Hinata devait se dire qu’il ne rentrerait pas avant le lendemain. La culpabilité lui parcourut tout le corps et il balança ses jambes hors du lit pour commencer à collecter ses vêtements sur le sol. Une fois complètement rhabillé, il alla chercher son sac de cours qu’il avait laissé tomber près de l’entrée et se figea.

\- Oh, putain. Mes devoirs. 

-La voiture, grogna plutôt Oikawa en ouvrant la porte. Grouille-toi, j’ai pas que ça à faire.

-Et t’as quoi d’autre à faire au milieu de la nuit ? répliqua Tobio. 

Bien sûr, pas moyen d’avoir une discussion normale sans qu’ils ne finissent par se disputer. Il suivit Oikawa dans les escaliers obscurs, en tenant la rampe d’une main pour éviter de tout dégringoler.

-Tout un tas de choses, poursuivait le plus âgé, qui n’en démordait pas et voulait absolument avoir le dernier mot. La vaisselle, ranger…

-Il est minuit.

-…changer les draps, déjà ! Débarrasser le salon, tout nettoyer… 

Tobio eut la vision fugitive d’Oikawa avec un tablier et un balai à poussières. Certes, il savait qu’il était loin d’être un tire-au-flanc, mais tout de même, son image de beau gosse futile contrastait avec le portrait de fée du logis qu’il se dressait. Il sut qu’un sourire stupide était apparu sur son visage quand sa mâchoire se retrouva broyée entre les doigts d’Oikawa. Quand il relâcha enfin sa poigne, Tobio avait l’impression d’avoir les joues trouées, et l’autre passeur souriait comme s’il venait de recevoir son cadeau de Noël. C’était la deuxième fois aujourd’hui que ce scénario se produisait.

-Je rêve de faire ça depuis le collège, soupira Oikawa avec émotion, en mimant d’essuyer une larme au coin de son œil. Effacer ce sourire de ton visage.

Kageyama ne pensait pas qu’il aurait osé faire de plaisanterie sur cette nuit, il y avait six ans, qui les avait laissés tout deux bien secoués. Le match d’entraînement où Oikawa avait terminé sur le banc au bord des larmes, Kageyama sur le terrain ; la demande innocente pour apprendre le service, les yeux fous d’Oikawa, la main qui se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers son visage, la peur qui l’avait traversé, et Iwaizumi qui le protégeait. Iwaizumi l’avait toujours protégé d’Oikawa, et Kageyama se sentit mal de s’en rappeler quelques heures après l’avoir trompé avec ledit Oikawa.

-Et Iwaizumi ? demanda-t-il, les mots découlant de ses pensées.

-T’as de la chance qu’il soit de nuit aujourd’hui. Il va rentrer vers quatre ou cinq heures, donc pas de problème pour cette fois, mais pour les prochaines… Faudra vraiment qu’on fasse gaffe.

Ils étaient arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, quand un rai de lumière s’étala sur le sol devant eux et la lampe du hall de l’immeuble s’alluma. Les deux garçons clignèrent sous la lumière soudaine, et lorsque l’éblouissement se dissipa, Tobio eut la surprise de voir qu’ils n’étaient plus seuls. Un homme se tenait devant la porte ouverte. Il avait peut-être cinquante ans, le front dégarni, le ventre bedonnant, en chaussons et robe de chambre, et l’air mécontent. Il était probablement en train de somnoler quand ils étaient descendus, et Tobio se rendit seulement compte du bruit qu’ils avaient dû faire. 

-C’est vous qui criez dans mes escaliers ? aboya-t-il.

Le concierge, comprit Tobio. Il se tourna vers Oikawa en désespoir de cause, pour voir que celui-ci affichait présentement son sourire angélique, celui-là même qui amadouait tout le monde et mettait à ses pieds les filles comme les mecs. 

-Je suis désolé, déclara-t-il en s’inclinant. 

-Ce n’est pas la première fois que j’ai à me plaindre de vous, Oikawa, grogna le concierge en lissant sa robe de chambre.

-Comment cela ? demanda poliment le passeur, en maintenant son expression blanche et ouverte.

Le concierge bougonna quelque chose, trop bas pour être entendu.

-Vous êtes bruyants, vous et votre compagnon. Pas que dans les escaliers.

Kageyama avait rarement vu Oikawa virer à une telle nuance de rouge, du fait qu’il ne se laissait pas souvent embarrasser. En revanche, embarrasser les autres faisait partie de ses loisirs, et Tobio le savait mieux que personne pour en avoir fait les frais des années durant.

-Qui s’est plaint ? 

-Je ne donne pas de noms.

-Quand, alors ?

-Deux fois cette semaine, répondit le concierge, lui aussi gêné de la discussion. Vous savez, on est dans un immeuble ici, alors…

Tobio entendit Oikawa jurer à voix basse, puis il reprit l’expression qu’il voulait adorable en une fraction de seconde. La façade souriante, le masque de futilité qu’il portait constamment ne cesserait jamais d’étonner Kageyama. Lui restait silencieux, étranger à l’immeuble et son personnel, et avait juste hâte d’être dans son lit à côté de Hinata. Il eut la sensation d’un regard insistant sur lui, mais c’était les yeux bruns et méfiants du concierge qui le jaugeaient. Il paraissait perplexe, une moue déformant sa bouche. Ses yeux se plissèrent et Kageyama réalisa qu’il avait compris, ou du moins qu’il comprenait. Si les plaintes dataient de quelques heures, forcément, le concierge n’était pas stupide, il devait connaître Iwaizumi. Du moins assez pour ne pas le confondre avec Tobio.

Oikawa avait visiblement analysé la situation à l’identique, car il passa un bras autour des épaules de Tobio, en continuant de sourire stupidement.

-Mon petit cousin et moi, on regardait juste un film. Désolé si le volume était un peu fort.

Le concierge renifla. 

-C’est bon. Filez, les jeunes. J’ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça.

La porte se referma derrière lui, et les deux passeurs se retrouvèrent à nouveau plongés dans le noir. Après un instant d’hésitation, Oikawa lâcha Tobio et reprit les devants, et il restèrent silencieux jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient dans l’habitacle de la voiture, où le plus âgé laissa échapper un grand soupir. 

-Putain, chaud. 

-T’es sûr que c’était de nous qu’il parlait ? se risqua Tobio.

-Ça fait deux semaines qu’il ne s’est rien passé avec Hajime. Qui d’autre ? 

Ils retombèrent dans un silence pesant. Evidemment, le concierge était une menace. S’il soufflait quelques mots à Iwaizumi, ils seraient découverts en un rien de temps. Le train de pensées de Tobio fut interrompu par un gargouillement immédiatement suivi d’un :

-J’ai la daaaalle ! 

Kageyama réalisa à son tour qu’il était affamé. Evidemment, il n’avait rien mangé depuis le midi (mis à part avoir bu deux briques de lait et une demi-bière), et il n’avait pas l’habitude de passer tellement de temps sans se nourrir. Peut-être que tout compte fait, les petites étoiles qu’il continuait de voir n’étaient pas uniquement du fait d’Oikawa. Il était du genre à manger sans compter, et avait le privilège de ne pas en grossir, ce qui ne le réfrénait donc pas d’engloutir des quantités considérables de nourriture. Il lança un regard confus à Oikawa.

-Rêve pas, s’exclama celui-ci. T’as cru que j’allais t’emmener manger un truc ? C’est pas un rencard. Et hors de question que je te paye quoi que ce soit. Je te jette chez toi, et on se revoit mardi prochain. Et pense à manger avant de sortir, cette fois.

Tobio se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel au ton moralisateur qu’employait Oikawa. 

-D’ailleurs, Tobio-chan. Chibi-chan a beau avoir posé ses conditions, mais il reste quelques règles de sûreté entre nous. Au niveau des suçons, par exemple, Hajime risque de se demander quoi si j’en ai dans le cou. Faut qu’on reste prudents là-dessus, comme sur les heures. Si ça n’avait pas été aujourd’hui et qu’Iwa-chan s’était pointé à dix heures…

Oikawa eut un mouvement désinvolte, mais au fond de gravité, pour laisser la phrase en suspens et inviter Tobio à envisager les différents scénarios qui auraient pu se produire. Tous dramatiques, remarqua Kageyama. 

Il se demanda pourquoi Oikawa restait avec Iwaizumi alors que l’autre était si souvent absent. Lui-même avait déjà du mal à s’éloigner d’Hinata pour une journée… Mais ils étaient un peu plus vieux, plus habitués dans leur relation peut-être ? En tout cas, Tobio eut une espèce de compassion, qu’il préféra appeler mentalement pitié, en songeant à toutes les soirées seul que devait passer Oikawa dans leur appart. Du moins, il lui restait le volley, mais Tobio ne connaissait rien de plus déprimant que les repas en tête à tête avec soi-même ou se coucher seul dans un lit fait pour deux. 

Somme toute, Oikawa avait ses raisons de le voir. Peut-être plus qu’un plan cul, c’était une compagnie, un défouloir aussi, pour reprendre ses mots. Ce n’était peut-être qu’inconscient pour lui, mais vu sous cet angle, Tobio comprenait dans une certaine mesure qu’il n’ait pas aussi honte qu’il ne le devrait de s’impliquer dans une relation comme celle-là. « Je suis seul ce soir », avait-il dit lui-même, dans ce bar, il y avait plus d’un mois, et il connaissait parfaitement le vide qui s’ouvrait dans la poitrine en prononçant ces mots. Et il se sentit mal, il se sentit coupable. Lui n’avait pas de prétexte, pas de raisons valables de voir Oikawa, mis à part qu’il prenait infiniment plus de plaisir qu’avec Hinata. Oui, Oikawa se consolait derrière le dos de son copain, tentait de combler son absence. Mais Tobio trompait Hinata et ce dernier le savait pertinemment, il abusait même de sa gentillesse. Ça lui coupait l’appétit d’y penser.

Oikawa se contenta d’agiter paresseusement la main dans sa direction en guise d’au-revoir quand ils furent devant son immeuble. Les seuls mots échangés sur le trajet avaient été les directives de Tobio pour arriver ici, mais peu importait. Il rentra son code d’accès et emprunta les escaliers en espérant être silencieux, il n’avait vraiment pas envie de tomber sur son propre concierge. Il déverrouilla l’appartement, inquiet de retrouver Hinata, mais seules les ténèbres du salon l’accueillirent. Il inspira l’odeur de chez lui avec soulagement, referma la porte avec précaution et resta sur le seuil un instant. Hinata semblait dormir. Il hésita à se faire un sandwich maintenant et le réveiller, mais il avait l’impression que son estomac ne tiendrait jamais le coup jusqu’au lendemain. Il se glissa d’abord jusqu’à la chambre, de laquelle la porte était légèrement entrouverte, pour y jeter un œil. Le relief dans les couvertures lui confirma que Hinata dormait déjà. Tobio espérait qu’au moins, il ne s’en soit pas trop fait pour lui pendant la soirée, en ne le voyant pas rentrer. Sur la pointe des pieds, il passa dans la cuisine et la lumière soudaine le fit grimacer. Le poisson fit trois tours hystériques dans son bocal pour le saluer, mais Tobio n’y fit nullement attention. Il farfouilla quelques instants dans le frigo et se trouva satisfait d’y découvrir une salade encore emballée. Il s’assit pour la déguster, ses mâchoires fonctionnant comme s’il ne les avait pas utilisées depuis des jours. Il se sentait épuisé, soudain, malgré le fait d’avoir dormi, et n’avait même pas le courage de prendre une douche maintenant. Son corps entier commençait à tirer et il avait juste envie d’aller s’allonger et dormir pour au moins une douzaine d’heures.

Il rejoignit précautionneusement ses couvertures et essaya de ne pas réveiller Hinata. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, donc il était endormi, supposa Tobio. Ou peut-être trop immobile pour ne pas feindre le sommeil ? Sa respiration n’était pas aussi profonde qu’elle le devrait. Au bout de trente secondes, Kageyama était presque sûr qu’il ne dormait pas réellement. Cette remarque le tira quelque peu de son état de fatigue extrême, et la culpabilité recommença à le ronger. La voix à peine plus haute qu’un souffle, il murmura :

-Hinata ?

Pas de réponse. Seule la lumière bleuâtre du réveil donnait un peu de vie à la chambre. Tobio se demanda s’il ne voulait pas lui parler. Probablement. Il se sentit mal, mais décida de laisser passer la nuit. Ils s’expliqueraient le matin, mais Hinata ne pouvait pas revenir sur leur marché, pas quand il avait déjà été consommé. Pour l’avenir peut-être, mais ce qui était fait ne pouvait être défait. Kageyama s’endormit en quelques minutes.

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, il était seul. Il se leva péniblement en grimaçant des courbatures, mais l’appartement était vide. Il appela Hinata, sans réponse. La douche était encore humide et ses chaussures et son sac avaient disparu. Il était donc déjà parti. Tobio regarda distraitement l’horloge en entrant dans la cuisine, hocha la tête pour lui-même avant d’assimiler l’information. Il était dix heures du matin. Sa mâchoire se décrocha. Comment avait-il pu dormir aussi longtemps ? Il avait cours, et ne devait surtout pas manquer ! Pourquoi Hinata…

Il se pinça l’arrête du nez. Hinata ne l’avait pas réveillé. Une vengeance pour la veille ? Pourtant c’était lui-même qui avait donné son accord, il n’avait pas précisé qu’il aurait besoin de faire des sales coups pour compenser… Enfin, songea Tobio en essayant de se calmer, c’était encore assez pardonnable. Après tout, savoir son copain dans le lit d’un autre mec était loin d’être quelque chose de facile à supporter. Il se résolut à aller en cours l’après-midi, et à l’entraînement le soir. En attendant, s’efforçant d’effacer sa colère, il alla se doucher et s’habiller. Il mangea, fit son sac de cours et celui de sport et une fois tout cela achevé, il n’eut plus qu’à attendre midi pour partir. 

Au moment de prendre ses clés dans le petit récipient sur le meuble d’entrée, il releva la tête et se retrouva confronté à son reflet. Les mèches noires tombaient sur ses sourcils et son nez, et sur ses yeux quand il baissait la tête. Ses yeux. Ce qui rendait son visage attirant, supposait-il depuis qu’il était en âge de se faire une idée juste sur son physique. Il n’avait jamais essayé de coiffure extravagante, ou de garder une expression agréable ou du moins neutre, restant figé dans sa moue désapprobatrice. Il n’avait pas tant changé depuis le lycée, songea-t-il. Ni depuis ses dernières années de collège. 

Il secoua la tête. Le changement physique avait été moindre, mais dans sa tête…Même ne serait-ce que trois mois plus tôt, il n’aurait jamais envisagé qu’il en arrive au point où il en était à présent. Vivant avec Hinata, non sans heurts depuis récemment. Avec un amant qui s’avérait être son rival attitré. Pas un amant, se reprit-il en fixant ses pupille dans le miroir avec insistance, comme si ça pouvait l’aider à réfléchir. Juste un plan. Il soupira et contracta le coin de ses lèvres par réflexe. Il se faisait pitié chaque fois qu’il se résumait la situation.

Il n’avait pas vraiment d’amis à l’université, et cela lui évita les questions sur son absence. Il se fit aussi discret et attentif que possible durant l’après-midi, en laissant parfois ses pensées s’égarer sur la matinée. Il ne se souvenait pas qu’Hinata l’ait réveillé, même s’il se serait rendormi ou… Non, décidément, ça n’avait rien d’un accident. Il gardait espoir, pourtant, au fond de lui, que Shouyou se justifie et qu’il puisse le croire. Il n’avait vraiment pas envie de voir leur couple s’effriter petit à petit, malgré… le marché relativement atypique du mardi soir.

Il était le premier à arriver au gymnase quand la cloche sonna. Comme il n’avait pas les clefs, il patienta sur le seuil, assis, jusqu’à ce que ses coéquipiers apparaissent. Le capitaine ouvrit la porte, et ils rejoignirent les vestiaires en chahutant, leur nombre augmentant sensiblement à chaque nouveau joueur qui arrivait. Hinata apparut dans les derniers, ce qui était très inhabituel, nota Tobio. Il se mit sur un banc éloigné de lui et entama une discussion avec l’un des aînés sans même avoir jeté un coup d’œil à Kageyama, qui commençait à se sentir vraiment mal. Il ne se parlèrent pas davantage pendant l’échauffement, et Tobio prit un des autres passeurs comme partenaire. Leurs échanges durant l’heure et demi suivante se limitèrent aux félicitations coutumières après une belle passe ou une attaque puissante, et quand ils furent de retour dans les vestiaires au terme de l’entraînement, plusieurs regards moyennement concernés faisaient la navette entre eux, remarqua Tobio. Evidemment, leurs coéquipiers devaient se douter qu’il y avait un froid, mais après tout, ce n’était pas leurs affaires. Il s’arrangea pour sortir en même temps que Hinata et le tira par la manche jusque derrière la salle, assez loin pour être à peu près sûr de ne pas être entendu. Hinata se laissa faire, en laissant quelques soupirs indignés puis résignés résonner lourdement dans un air chargé d’orage.

-C’est quoi, le problème ? demanda Tobio en tentant de maîtriser sa voix. 

Shouyou planta ses yeux noisette dans les siens. Son expression trahissait qu’il était sur la défensive, donc qu’il avait quelque chose à se reprocher, interpréta Tobio. Lui d’habitude si volubile n’ouvrit même pas la bouche pour répondre, se contentant de soutenir le regard de Kageyama.

-Tu ne m’as pas réveillé, ce matin. 

-J’ai jugé, répondit enfin Hinata, la voix rauque, que vu l’heure à laquelle tu es rentré et tes… loisirs de la soirée, il valait mieux te laisser dormir.

-C’est pas en me faisant manquer les cours que je pourrai être à la hauteur pour les examens, le tança Tobio, sa voix montant sur chaque mot. Tu cherches quoi, là ? Que je foire, qu’on vende l’appart, qu’on ne se voie plus ?

-Qu’on ne se voie plus ? Qu’on ne se voie plus ! Ah, tiens ! Bah je me demande si ça ne t’arrangerait pas, ça ! 

-Quoi !?

-T’as Oikawa maintenant ! En quoi je te suis encore utile !?

Tobio resta un instant sans pouvoir répondre. Il reconnaissait totalement le droit d’Hinata de se mettre en colère, mais que ça implique d’être séparé de lui dans un futur proche…C’était hors de question.

-Je ne l’aime pas, lui ! Je t’ai déjà dit…

-Tu dis beaucoup, hein ! En attendant, tu t’en fous que moi, je sois frustré ou non ! 

-Tu…

-Tu t’en fous, hurlait maintenant Shouyou, les joues écarlates et les yeux brillants, que je passe la soirée à t’attendre, en sachant que tu te fais baiser ! Que j’attende en chialant pendant des heures pendant que tu te fais bien plaisir !

-Hina…

-Tu t’en fous complètement ! J’ai voulu nous sauver, j’ai dit que j’étais d’accord, et toi ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu te comportes comme un putain d’égoïste, un bel égocentrique. Toi, toujours à passer en premier ! J’aime baiser, mais pas avec toi, qu’importe ! Et moi, je suis assez con pour accepter ! T’as vraiment pas changé, t’es toujours le Roi qui fait comme bon lui semble sans te soucier des autres et de leurs sentiments !

Kageyama eut l’impression qu’on venait de lui planter un pieu dans le cœur. Il chercha son souffle un instant, avec l’horrible impression d’avoir son sang drainé de son visage. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il entendait son cœur battre dans sa tête. 

-Je ne veux plus que tu le voies, acheva Hinata, les larmes coulant sur son visage grimaçant d’une douleur intérieure. Ça ne tient plus. Ça fait trop mal. 

Il n’attendit pas que Tobio réponde pour tourner les talons et s’éloigner en essuyant rageusement ses larmes. Kageyama resta gelé sur place, et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour retrouver l’usage de ses jambes et se diriger lentement vers la gare pour rentrer en train. 

Ne plus revoir Oikawa. C’était terminé. Son espèce d’aventure à demi clandestine prenait fin ici. Il ne pensa même pas à appeler ou textoter le concerné, encore sous le choc de ce que lui avait balancé Hinata. Le Roi, l’égoïsme, et toute la douleur qu’il lui infligeait. A part de la tristesse, Tobio n’arrivait pas vraiment à ressentir quelque chose, tout lui paraissait flou et indifférent, fade, et sa colère s’était envolée. Il n’avait plus vraiment le choix, il devait oublier. Il n’y avait plus d’alternatives, il devait faire un choix. Hinata ou Oikawa. Et la réponse était évidente. Ce n’était pas une lubie passagère qui allait prendre le pas sur une relation de confiance qui se construisait depuis des années.

Il était près de huit heures quand il revint à l’appartement. Hinata l’attendait, visiblement, assis à la table de la cuisine, les bras croisés et l’air encore éprouvé. Une fois débarrassé de son sac et ses chaussures, Tobio se tourna face à lui d’un air penaud et interrogateur, et d’un mouvement du menton, Hinata lui indiqua de s’asseoir en face de lui. Il détailla son visage quelques instants puis déclara froidement :

-Alors, qu’est ce qu’on fait ? Je veux dire, qu’est ce que tu fais ?

-Je fais ce que tu m’as dit, murmura Tobio.

Il vit l’éclair de soulagement traverser les yeux grands ouverts de Hinata, et ses traits s’adoucirent presque imperceptiblement. 

-Tu vas l’appeler.

-Oui.

-Maintenant, en haut-parleur.

-D’accord.

-Au début, laisse moi lui parler.

L’inquiétude submergea Tobio. Il n’avait jamais eu dans l’intention qu’Hinata et Oikawa se confrontent, mais puisque son petit-ami officiel paraissait moins fâché contre lui, tout ce qu’il pouvait faire était essayer de se faire pardonner. De lui plaire à nouveau. Il hocha la tête et sortit son téléphone en refoulant son angoisse, mais ne put empêcher ses mains de trembler en appuyant sur le bouton « appel ».

La première tonalité retentit dans la cuisine silencieuse, même le poisson s’était un peu calmé, comme s’il était affecté par l’atmosphère grave qui y régnait. Sur la deuxième tonalité, les yeux de Hinata et Kageyama se croisèrent ; ils les baissèrent immédiatement. A la troisième, Tobio se demanda s’il allait faire un malaise. La quatrième fut interrompue par un déclic, et une voix amplifiée, aux intonations légères, se fit entendre.

-Allô ? 

Tobio garda le silence et laissa Hinata répondre, comme convenu. Il se demanda si Oikawa, de l’autre bout de la ligne, pouvait entendre son cœur, tellement il battait fort dans sa poitrine. Du moins, il était certain que Shouyou l’entendait.

-Oikawa, c’est Hinata.

-Chibi-chan, salua Oikawa, sans se départir de sa désinvolture un instant.

-Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Tu ne reverras jamais Tobio. Plus jamais, c’est compris ? 

-Et sinon ? 

-Je balancerai tout à Iwaizumi.

Le rire d’Oikawa se répercuta dans la cuisine et eut quelque chose de sinistre. 

-Mais, dis-moi, Hinata, tu sais que ce n’est pas à toi de prendre ce genre de décision. C’est à mon cher petit cadet. Alors, pardonne-moi, mais (il rit encore, et Tobio savait que même si c’était bien imité, c’était forcé) je ne vais tenir aucun compte de cette… menace ? 

  

Hinata fit un signe à Tobio. L’estomac noué et une boule dans la gorge, il prit la parole.

-Oikawa, je… C’est mieux comme ça. Hinata a raison.

-Oh, Tobio-chan, roucoula Oikawa. C’est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Les yeux d’Hinata le vrillaient, insistants et inquiets.

-Oui, répondit Tobio après avoir avalé sa salive. C’est ce que je veux.

-Bien, soupira Oikawa qui avait l’air tout au plus ennuyé. Je présume qu’il ne me reste plus qu’à trouver un autre plan cul.

Hinata comme Tobio paraissaient abasourdis. Oikawa concédait, comme ça, sans même résister un peu ? Tobio eut soudain l’impression d’avoir une pierre dans la poitrine et fixa le téléphone, hébété.

-Ouais, fais ça, répondit Hinata. T’approche plus jamais de nous. 

-T’inquiète pas pour ça, Chibi-chan. Mon équipe vous écrasera au prochain tournoi, ajouta Oikawa sur un ton légèrement plus provocateur, avant de terminer : Bye, bye, les gars ! 

Il y eut un bip et l’écran du téléphone se modifia, signalant ainsi la fin de l’appel. Hinata inspira fortement et Tobio se demanda vaguement depuis quand il ne respirait plus.

C’est fini, se dit-il. Retour à la vie normale.

Il contempla un instant ses mains jointes sur la table, jusqu’à ce qu’une autre main, plus petite, ne se pose sur elles.

-Désolé, murmura Hinata. 

-C’est pas grave, répondit machinalement Tobio.

Hinata lui adressa un sourire timide, auquel Kageyama répondit, sans se départir du poids qui lui était tombé sur le cœur dès qu’Oikawa avait raccroché.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm :)


	9. Kageyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !  
> J'aurais voulu poster hier mais il n'y avait pas qu'Hanamaki qui fêtait son anniversaire :3  
> Quand j'ai commencé à écrire, ma première et à l'époque seule lectrice était fan de Kuroo. Du coup, j'ai fait une concession pour l'intégrer à l'histoire et j'ai même fini par m'attacher un peu à lui !  
> Sur ce bonne lecture ! :)

Kageyama n’avait jamais été très doué en introspection. D’ailleurs, il n’était pas très doué avec tout ce qui touchait aux sentiments et au relationnel. Ainsi, se trouver dans une impasse comme celle-ci était quelque chose à quoi il n’avait jamais été préparé. Il pouvait comprendre les stratégies sportives les plus complexes, mais se sentait perdu dès qu’il se trouvait entre deux êtres humains.

La situation était réglée, pourtant. Il aurait dû cesser de s’en faire et d’avoir des états d’âmes. Malgré tout, c’était impossible pour lui de ne pas ressentir au moins la frustration et la contrariété. Elles furent immédiates, dès que l’appel fut terminé. Il n’avait pas envie de quitter Oikawa, il avait cru trouver un équilibre et avait commencé à penser au futur ainsi, avec la certitude que tout reviendrait à la normale un jour. Mais que la fin ait été aussi abrupte le laissait sur sa faim, un peu choqué. Comme celui qui sait qu’une relation ne durera jamais toujours, mais n’est jamais prêt pour le moment où il faut assumer que c’est terminé. C’était le même genre d’abattement qui pesait sur les épaules de Tobio, étrangement.

Ce qui le laissait pantois, c’était la réaction d’Oikawa. Lui qui avait semblé prêt à tout pour avoir Tobio, prêt à des arrangements, à des risques, renonçait, comme ça, sans se battre, sans protester. Bien sûr, un plan cul était superficiel… Mais Tobio était déçu. Il avait pensé qu’il était, allez, au moins un peu important pour Oikawa à ce moment là. Qu’il avait compté un peu. Oui, franchement, il s’était même cru indispensable, digne de procurer des sensations que son ex-senpai n’aurait pas pu retrouver ailleurs. Un peu comme un élu, enfin, quelque chose de rare, de précieux. Tobio avait horreur de se l’avouer, bien sûr, mais il pensait qu’Oikawa tenait à lui plus que ça. Que leur relation éphémère aurait eu un peu plus d'influence sur sa vie… à l’image de son propre cas. 

Il avait toujours voulu compter pour Oikawa, depuis le premier jour. Il aurait voulu un compliment sur sa façon de jouer, un encouragement, un moyen de rendre son senpai fier de lui. Il savait qu’Oikawa l’avait été, plus tard, sans doute, mais compter pour la personne que l’on admire le plus… C’était quelque chose qu’il recherchait. Certes, l’image d’Oikawa s’était entachée avec les années, mais l’admiration et le respect qu’il lui portait n’avaient pas diminué. Alors, oui, il avait été flatté de l’intérêt qu’il lui témoignait, même purement sexuel. Se faire jeter comme ça le déprimait.

Les sentiments. Tout cela n’était qu’un paquet de sentiments de fierté, d’honneur, d’espoirs, toutes ces choses qui n’avaient pas leur place dans ce qu’ils avaient tenté de construire. Oikawa s’était montré plus intelligent et n’avait développé ni attachement ni dépendance, ça avait donc été simple pour lui de le quitter ainsi. Oikawa aimait sûrement assez Iwaizumi pour ne pas vraiment l’avoir regardé, considéré. Il était toujours très doué pour dissimuler ses émotions, ses véritables sentiments, qu’ils soient profonds ou inexistants. Sa bouche pouvait dire le contraire de ce que pensait son cerveau. Cet homme était une vraie façade. Une énigme que Tobio finit par trouver fatigante. Il décida de ne plus s’en faire pour ça. Après tout, il était avec Hinata.

Hinata justement se montrait à nouveau tendre avec lui, une fois l’appel terminé et les choses revenues telles qu’elles étaient avant. En fait, Tobio eut la certitude qu’il cherchait à le reconquérir. Et il se prêta au jeu, puisque c’était dans l’ordre des choses. Ils passèrent une bonne soirée, blottis à deux dans le canapé à regarder le DVD d’un film qu’ils avaient été voir quelques années plus tôt ensemble, au cinéma –une fine tactique pour rappeler leurs premiers temps ensemble, comprit Kageyama sans trop d’efforts. Hinata ne tenta rien plus tard, quand ils regagnèrent leur lit, et lui non plus, mis à part l’embrasser plus que nécessaire. Il se colla contre Tobio pour dormir, qui passa un bras autour de lui par réflexe.

Kageyama se demanda si les choses reviendraient à l’état où ils les avaient laissées avant de revoir Oikawa dans ce bar, ou à celui, nettement moins agréable, avant qu’il ne le revoie une deuxième fois, chez lui. Si leur couple avait vraiment une chance, ou s’ils allaient connaître à nouveau cette situation intenable. Intenable… c’était juste à cause de lui, réalisa Kageyama. Juste à cause de ses sautes d’humeur, de son incapacité au travail, et… à oublier Oikawa. Mais maintenant, les choses allaient changer. Tout pouvait aller pour le mieux. Il voulait y croire, il voulait forcer tout son être à se consacrer à cette idée qu’il était possible qu’Hinata le comble, sur tous les plans, et qu’Oikawa n’était pas indispensable à son bonheur. Il ferma les yeux, serra les poings. C’était possible. Il fallait y croire. 

Les deux jours suivants furent relativement calmes, et dédiés au resserrement de leurs liens. Ils mangeaient ensemble à la fac, s’entraînaient s’il leur restait du temps, prenaient le train à deux et parlaient de tout et n’importe quoi, sauf d’Oikawa bien sûr, celui-ci ne daignant d’ailleurs pas se manifester. Tobio essayait de se convaincre qu’il n’en ressentait aucun dépit, et redirigeait toute son attention sur Hinata si ses pensées s’égaraient, en l'enlaçant tout à coup ou en l’embrassant. A l’issue du vendredi soir, après un entrainement plus calme en raison des vacances qui approchaient, Hinata lui prit la main et ils marchèrent jusqu’au centre-ville, à un restaurant en terrasse qui se révéla tout à fait agréable. Quand il commença à faire sombre, les lampions s’allumèrent et les cheveux flamboyants de Hinata se teintèrent de reflets dorés que Tobio trouva définitivement magnifiques. C’est à ce moment qu’il se rendit compte qu’il souriait stupidement, et que Hinata lui rendait son sourire. Il fut submergé un instant par la sensation de n’être qu’à l’aube de leur relation amoureuse, encore dans cette période d’émerveillement mutuel. 

Ils allèrent jusqu’au bout ce soir là, et Tobio fut conscient que son petit ami faisait de son mieux pour correspondre à ses attentes. C’était tellement différent d’Oikawa qu’il pensa à peine à ce dernier (dire qu’il n’y pensa pas du tout serait mentir) et put s’endormir serein, le menton posé sur le sommet de la tête de Hinata, étroitement enlacés. Comme si tout cela n’avait jamais existé. 

Le week-end fut paisible, et ils passèrent leur dimanche chez Yachi. Ils firent quelques projets d’excursions ensemble pour les vacances, et l’ambiance était détendue, mais Tobio avait l’impression persistante que Yachi le scrutait souvent, quand elle pensait qu’il ne s’en rendait pas compte. Cela l’ennuya, au plus. Ils finirent par passer la fin de cette après-midi particulièrement chaude à la piscine, et être entre les deux sourires étincelants de Yachi et Hinata réchauffa le cœur de Tobio, qui décida que cette après-midi était une des meilleures qu’il ait passée depuis longtemps, et qu’il fallait vraiment profiter des vacances pour créer d’autres bons souvenirs.

Quand il rentra en cours le lundi, il savourait le fait qu’il ne reste que trois jours avant les vacances. La période d’examen tombait peu après la rentrée (ce qui était totalement stupide, s’accordait à dire la moitié de la fac ; l’autre jugeait au contraire qu’avoir plus de temps pour réviser était pour le mieux. Tobio pour sa part ne pensait rien du tout mis à part être désespéré au simple mot « examen ») et il pourrait passer de bons moments tout en gardant les révisions dans un coin de la tête, du moins espérait-il. L’entraînement ne cessait pas, et il continuerait à se rendre au gymnase avec la même rigueur ; d’ailleurs un camp d’été était au programme.

Il se combattait encore, parfois, pour ne pas ressentir la déception qu’avait été Oikawa. De n’avoir compté pour rien, de se faire délaisser comme ça, un peu contre son gré. Ce n’était rien d’une rupture amoureuse, mais plutôt une question d’égo, de fierté blessée. Le mardi soir, quand la cloche sonna, il secoua la tête pour se sortir de son état de somnolence et se remettre les idées en place –non, pas de voiture bleue à la sortie aujourd’hui.

Il poussa la porte de sa salle et se hâta à travers les couloirs, pressé de regagner son appart, manger et paresser pour la soirée avec Hinata, quand une main ferme l’agrippa par la manche et le tira dans un escalier obscur, le sortant du flot d’élèves et le collant contre un mur carrelé avec brutalité. Une main, une main plus fine que celle d’Hinata mais aussi plus forte s’écrasa sur sa bouche et un parfum sucré embauma l’atmosphère. Tobio écarquilla les yeux. Non. Ça ne pouvait pas… 

Le bruit de pas diminua peu à peu, la rumeur des élèves également au fur et à mesure qu’ils sortaient de leur avant-dernier jour de cours. Les doigts relâchèrent leur emprise sur les lèvres de Tobio, immédiatement remplacés par une bouche souriante. Les yeux de Tobio se fermèrent par réflexe, ses mains se perdirent dans des mèches durcies par le gel, sa bouche assaillie de baisers tous plus fiévreux les uns que les autres. Quelques bruits de pas provenaient encore du couloir, mais peu importait. Il prit sur lui pour tourner la tête et rompre le baiser ; ses bras retombèrent, inertes, à ses côtés, ses jambes tremblaient, tout lui paraissait flou et irréel, tout allait beaucoup trop vite. Les yeux perdus dans la cage d’escaliers, il n’arrivait pas à définir ce qu’il ressentait. De la joie ? Du désespoir ? L’air était humide et brûlant et l’empêchait de réfléchir. 

-Tobio-chan, susurra la voix, sensuelle, dans le creux de son oreille.

Du désir. S’il y avait une chose qu’il ressentait en ce moment, c’était du désir. Irrationnel, violent, comme un ras de marée. Il tourna lentement la tête et rencontra les yeux chocolats, brillants, et le sourire, plus léger que l’habituel, plus satisfait qu’heureux. 

-Oikawa, murmura-t-il en retour. 

Celui-ci l’embrassa à nouveau, plus lentement, presque amoureusement, comme s’il voulait le marquer, laisser une empreinte indélébile, s’approprier ses lèvres et toute sa bouche. Le revendiquer comme sien. Et ça plaisait à Tobio, contre sa volonté, ça lui plaisait beaucoup trop. Il ne résista pas quand Oikawa le tira un peu plus loin, il entendit une porte claquer, et réalisa que c’était les toilettes au moment où il fut poussé dans une cabine. Le son du verrou résonna à ses oreilles qui tintaient déjà, et il se retrouva à nouveau plaqué contre le mur, les poignets immobilisés au-dessus de la tête, serrés par une main à la fois douce et ferme, une main de passeur. Oikawa se pencha vers lui et immobilisa son visage à quelques millimètres du sien. Tobio sentait son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres amollies par les baisers, et fut terriblement tenté de l’embrasser à nouveau. D’aussi près, il pouvait voir tous les détails du visage d’Oikawa, du moins ses yeux. Ouverts et pénétrants, comme s’ils lisaient dans son âme. D’un chocolat profond, une couleur chaude, réconfortante ; quoiqu'elle puisse aussi tourner à la menace implicite. Il avait conscience que son regard à lui devait se trouver quelque part entre la supplication et la surprise. Oikawa était là, il était là pour lui, il était venu. Il ne l’avait pas abandonné. 

-Je croyais, chuchota Tobio, presque ironiquement mais le cœur battant la chamade, je croyais que tu allais chercher un autre plan cul…

-Je me fous d’un autre plan, il n’y a que toi que je veux, rétorqua durement Oikawa.

Ces mots sonnèrent comme une promesse. Le ton avait été solennel et ne rompit pas l’ambiance, au contraire, Tobio sentit une infime différence avec les fois précédentes ; une petite confiance s’était établie entre eux. Une espèce de reconnaissance à Oikawa d’être là, de l’avoir poursuivi et retrouvé. Une preuve qu’il avait besoin de lui. Ce fut Kageyama, ne tenant plus, qui rompit la distance entre leurs lèvres. Oikawa lâcha ses poignets et posa les mains sur ses hanches alors que Tobio le poussait lentement mais sûrement vers le siège de toilettes rabattu, sur lequel l’autre se laissa tomber en l’attirant contre lui. 

Ils ne prirent même pas la peine d’ôter leurs vestes et T-shirts, ni même de rabaisser leurs pantalons au-delà du nécessaire. C’était bêtement animal, avec un parfum de retrouvailles totalement déplacé. Sans le matériel nécessaire, ils ne purent pas vraiment aller jusqu’au bout, mais peu importait. Aux bruits que produisait Oikawa, Tobio déduisait qu’il ne regrettait pas d’être venu. 

Ils avaient été brefs, une vingtaine de minutes au plus. Il leur en fallut quelques autres pour reprendre leur souffle. Tobio avait appuyé sa tête contre l’épaule d’Oikawa, et ses yeux au regard encore lointain fixaient la courbe de sa mâchoire. Il sentait ses cheveux collés à son front par la sueur, et les pulsations de la peau contre sa joue. 

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Il ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à interroger Oikawa. Quelque part, il se disait que c’était pour rechercher un peu d’attention, se rassurer, réaliser que oui, ça venait réellement de se passer et que ce n’était pas un stupide rêve érotique qu’il aurait pu faire en s’endormant sur sa table de cours.

-Comme si j’allais laisser Chibi-chan me donner des ordres, répondit Oikawa, la voix encore rauque.

Evidemment, il mettait son sens de l’honneur en avant. Mais quelque chose dans ses intonations donnait la certitude à Tobio qu’il y avait quelque chose de caché derrière, de plus implicite, qu’Oikawa n’avouerait pas. C’était plus personnel, et il ne voudrait pas donner l’impression à Tobio de le flatter –après tout, il avait prévenu que ce n’était pas un rapport de sentiments. 

Il se releva en soupirant, se tenant un instant contre le mur de la cabine exigüe pour se maintenir, et remonta son pantalon. Une fois qu’ils furent tout deux correctement rhabillés et nettoyés, Oikawa ouvrit la porte et sortit ; Kageyama lui emboîta le pas et lui fonça aussitôt dedans. Il s’apprêtait à râler –non mais, il s’arrêtait comme ça, sans prévenir- quand il comprit la raison de cet arrêt brutal, et resta gelé lui aussi.  
Il y avait quelqu’un qui leur bloquait la sortie. Un jeune homme d’une vingtaine d’années, adossé à la porte, aux traits familiers.

Il avait des cheveux d’un noir de jais, et l’on aurait pu croire qu’il passait des heures à travailler sa coiffure, mais Tobio savait que c’était juste dû à sa manière d’agencer les oreillers lorsqu’il dormait. Le bout de quelques mèches retombaient sur son front en obscurcissant un de ses yeux. Ceux-ci étaient d’un marron si clair qu’on aurait pu les croire dorés ; ils étaient embrasés par une lueur d'amusement . Un sourire de coin naquit sur ses lèvres quand il vit Kageyama, et il croisa négligemment les bras sur son ancienne veste rouge, typique de Nekoma. 

-Ohoho, siffla-t-il.

Ce demi-rire sembla résonner entre les murs blancs et froids des toilettes. Tobio vit les épaules de Oikawa se raidir, et quand il parla, sa voix était basse et hostile comme un feulement.

-Qu’est ce que tu fous là, Kuroo ? 

Le sourire de Kuroo s’élargit et il avança lentement vers Oikawa pour se poster face à lui. Tobio restait derrière Oikawa, avec la bizarre impression qu’il lui servait de barrière, de bouclier, et il pouvait littéralement sentir le danger quand Kuroo pencha la tête de côté. Cet aspect souple et félin, prêt à bondir à tout moment, le pétrifiait. Il était un peu plus grand qu’Oikawa, et Tobio se souvint soudain qu’ils étaient dans la même équipe et par conséquent la même fac.

-Et toi ? répliqua Kuroo qui visiblement était dans la délectation la plus totale. Qu’est ce que tu fais là, Oikawa ? 

Il attendit quelques secondes durant lesquelles, étonnamment, même Oikawa paraissait à court de mots, pour poursuivre, les yeux à demi fermés :

-Dans cette fac, enfin plus précisément enfermé dans une cabine de toilettes avec ton ancien cadet ? Il n’y a pas à demander, vraiment, ajouta-t-il, et son sourire parut plus machiavélique que jamais. Même sans la vue, les sons étaient assez …explicites. Quand je dirai ça à Kenma…

-Non.

Tobio réalisa que c’était lui qui avait parlé, et la panique commençait à prendre le contrôle. Si Kenma venait à l’apprendre, cela signifiait Hinata au courant dans la minute, car après tout ces deux-là se textotaient sans cesse. Et il ne fallait surtout pas que Hinata le sache, pas maintenant, pas alors qu’ils étaient plus proches que jamais, que tout s’arrangeait enfin entre eux.

-Tiens, le passeur de génie qui veut s’exprimer. Je vois, ton petit rouquin n’est pas au courant, c’est ça ? Et…(il se tourna vers Oikawa) je suppose qu’Iwaizumi non plus.

-T’as deviné tout seul ? ironisa Oikawa. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. 

-Je t’ai suivi, dit nonchalamment Kuroo. Tu sais, j’ai trouvé que tu avais vraiment hâte de clore notre discussion, que tu regardais beaucoup ta montre. Pour quelqu’un de libre le mardi soir, je me suis dit que tu devais avoir quelque chose d’important à faire et que ça vaudrait le détour. Oh, là, là, le passeur de Karasuno, sérieusement ? 

-On a des….intérêts communs, déclara Oikawa, tranchant. Je n’ai pas à me justifier, et tu n’as rien à faire dans cette histoire, alors je te suggère aimablement de rentrer chez toi et d’oublier ce que tu as vu ou entendu.

Le voilà, le fameux ton léger qui recelait toutes les menaces possibles et imaginables, et qui donnait la chair de poule à Kageyama. Il pouvait percevoir presque matériellement l’aura qui émanait d’Oikawa, ses poings serrés, son menton relevé, et ses yeux plissés dans cette expression de dégoût qu’il réservait habituellement à Ushijima, ou Tobio lui-même. Tobio qui restait muet, dans le dos d’Oikawa, à regarder deux des joueurs les plus impressionnants qu’il connaisse s’affronter verbalement. Sa gorge était sèche, et ses pensées allaient à Hinata. Il ne devait pas savoir. Kuroo ne devait rien dire. 

-Je pourrais oublier, ouais… Enfin, une petite contrepartie ne serait pas de trop. 

Kageyama haussa les sourcils. Ce type essayait de les faire chanter ? Il fit un pas de côté en essayant de se faire discret pour voir la réaction d’Oikawa. A sa grande surprise, il le vit sourire. 

-Je crois que tu n’auras pas besoin d’amener ton sac de sport demain, ni les jours qui suivent.

La compréhension s’inscrivit lentement sur le visage de Kuroo. Il cessa de sourire et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Tu veux me virer du club ?

-Je suis ton capitaine, rétorqua Oikawa en décochant son sourire le plus lumineux. 

L’ancien capitaine de Nekoma paraissait particulièrement ennuyé. Il se redressa en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, et une moue se forma sur ses lèvres. 

-T’es vraiment répugnant comme mec, marmonna-t-il en levant des yeux boudeurs sur Oikawa (qui était accoutumé à l’insulte depuis longtemps). Ok, le scoop ne vaut pas le coup de se faire priver de volley. 

Kageyama resta bouche bée de la manière dont Oikawa avait renversé la situation. La part de lui qui l’admirait prit le dessus sur les autres et il le regarda avec de grands yeux fascinés avant de relever son regard sur Kuroo, qui reculait lentement vers la porte.

-On se voit demain à l’entraînement, capitaine, lança-t-il d’une voix traînante. 

Tobio comprit qu’il voulait garder sa superbe et se retirer dignement, et il put enfin respirer librement. Hinata, le concierge, Kuroo, la situation devenait de plus en plus instable pour eux, songea-t-il. 

-Une minute, Kuroo-chan. 

Kageyama tourna la tête vers Oikawa, étonné et inquiet. Pourquoi le rappelait-il alors que les choses s’arrangeaient ? Il voulut attirer l’attention du plus âgé sur lui pour lui faire comprendre de laisser les choses comme elles étaient, mais Oikawa avait les yeux rivés à Kuroo, lequel se retourna en haussant les sourcils.

-Tu peux nous être utile.

-Qui te dit que j’ai envie de l’être ?

-Je sais pour Kei. 

Kei ? Parlait-il de Tsukishima, l’ancien central de Karasuno ? Tobio lança un regard interrogatif vers Kuroo, pour le voir tendu, la mâchoire crispée, les yeux réduits à deux fentes brûlantes. 

-Qu’est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il en cessant d’être ironique. 

Sa voix paraissait même un peu méfiante et Kageyama se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête à ce moment. Certes, il savait que Tsukishima avait passé quelques temps avec Kuroo, surtout pendant les camps d’été à Fukurodani et Shinzen pendant leur première année, et il était fort probable qu’ils soient restés en contact. Kuroo lui avait appris de nouvelles notions, entre autres les attaques à tempo différencié, et un énorme travail sur le contre. Mais en dehors de cela, Tobio ne savait rien.

-Je veux que tu nous aides.

-Que je t’aide à tromper ton copain avec un mec tout aussi infidèle ? Pas très vertueux tout cela, Oikawa, ricana Kuroo dont les yeux demeuraient glacés. 

-Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. Je veux que toi et Kenma-chan distrayez Hinata de temps à autres, pendant les vacances. Juste le temps que mon adorable cadet et moi-même puissions…nous distraire autrement. 

Kuroo leva les yeux au plafond et parut considérer l’idée quelques instants. Il finit par la trouver réalisable, visiblement, puisqu’il lâcha, l’air soudain las :

-Oikawa, tu es la personne la plus chiante que j’ai jamais rencontrée.

-C’est toi qui dis ça ? s’esclaffa Oikawa. 

Kuroo lui fit un petit sourire de biais, et Kageyama réalisa que malgré ce différend, ils étaient amis, complices. Cette fameuse complicité tant enviée qu’Oikawa arrivait à obtenir avec chacun de ses coéquipiers. En tant que passeur et central, bien sûr, lui et Kuroo devaient coopérer plus que les autres. En plus de personnalités sarcastiques plutôt semblables. Tobio osait à peine imaginer ce que cela devait donner sur le terrain, depuis les deux ans que se côtoyaient les ex-capitaines de Seijôh et Nekoma. Un duo de choc, probablement. 

-Je te promets rien, murmura Kuroo. Kenma devrait mordre si je lui propose une soirée jeux vidéos et que je lui dis de ramener des potes. 

-Je suis sûr que tu vas réussir, minauda Oikawa. 

Kageyama sentit un pincement dans la poitrine quand il entendit Oikawa employer ce ton, celui qu’il utilisait si souvent avec lui en privé, même s’il savait qu’il débordait d’ironie. Il eut envie qu’Oikawa le regarde au lieu de Kuroo, qu’il lui montre qu’il ne l’avait pas oublié. Il commençait à en avoir assez d’être coincé entre ces deux grands joueurs, tout deux plus âgés et plus puissants que lui, et de se sentir étrangement petit. 

Kuroo sortit son téléphone d’un air absent. 

-J’ai perdu assez de temps ici. On en reparlera demain, Oikawa. 

-C’est pas la peine de te barrer parce que tu sais que tu vas perdre, répondit le concerné avec un sourire entendu. Après tout, l’administration de la fac me connaît depuis longtemps, et mon cher Tobio a le numéro de Kei, n’est-ce pas, Tobio-chan ?

Kageyama hocha la tête, heureux d’avoir enfin un peu d’attention. Kuroo vrilla ses yeux sur lui, et il maintint son regard. Il n’aurait pas été sûr de pouvoir tenir tête à Kuroo seul, mais la présence d’Oikawa à ses côtés le rassurait quelque peu.

-Relous, lança Kuroo en poussant la porte et sortant, le coin de la bouche relevé dédaigneusement. 

Oikawa et Kageyama se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls. Tobio lut de la fatigue dans les yeux de son aîné quand il se tourna vers lui. De la rencontre avec Kuroo ? Des risques de plus en plus nombreux qui pesaient sur eux ? De la semaine passée à établir ce plan pour le revoir ?

-Tu rentres comment d’habitude ? demanda Oikawa. 

-En train…

-Tu diras à Chibi-chan que tu l’as raté pour excuser le retard. 

Tobio hocha à nouveau la tête. Oikawa soupira. Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. 

-Quand tu as dit qu’on devait arrêter… Tu le pensais ?

Il fallut quelques secondes à Tobio pour comprendre qu’il parlait de l’appel téléphonique. Que dire ? D’un côté, oui, il avait eu du mal à faire sortir les mots de sa gorge, il n’avait pas voulu couper ses rapports à Oikawa. D’un autre… Ce qui avait suivi avec Hinata l’avait conforté de plus en plus dans son idée que seul lui, Shouyou, pourrait jamais vraiment compter pour lui, et cela s’arrangeait même au niveau intime. Ça n’avait pas été la période où il devait se combattre pour ne pas textoter ou appeler Oikawa et le supplier de se voir, mais une semaine où il avait pu envisager l’avenir aux seuls côtés de Hinata, où l’absence d’Oikawa paraissait enfin supportable. 

Et pourtant… Il avait été incapable de résister quand il l’avait traîné ici, il avait apprécié chaque seconde passée avec Oikawa. Pas seulement aux moments les plus intenses, mais sentir son odeur, réaliser qu’il ne l’avait pas abandonné, et les mots aux accents de serments. Il ne regrettait rien, encore une fois. Et il sentait que la dépendance le reprenait peu à peu, qu’il sombrait à nouveau. 

Le silence de cette réflexion parut être considéré comme une réponse, car Oikawa haussa les épaules et s’éloigna pour sortir, dans les pas de Kuroo. 

-Oikawa ?

L’interpellé se retourna d’un air neutre, mais Tobio savait qu’il ne fallait pas se fier à ce qui paraissait sur son visage. Il baissa les yeux un instant, puis rétablit le contact visuel et laissa le coin de ses lèvres se relever de manière infime avant de murmurer :

-A bientôt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilàà ! S'il restait de l'ambiguité sur le Kagehina, je crois que les choses se mettent au clair ? C'était un chapitre tournant, enfin, qui amorce le virage on va dire :3  
> Toujours point de vue Kageyama... encore un avant d'aborder les choses du côté d'Oikawa !  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser kudos, commentaires, tout ce que vous voulez :3  
> A la prochaine !


	10. Kageyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo !  
> Je tiens à vous prévenir tout de suite : ce chapitre est frustrant :') je n'avais pas le courage de décrire des scènes plus osées, alors j'ai purement et simplement fait des ellipses, ne m'en veuillez pas :x  
> Bonne lecture !

Les vacances arrivèrent avec une vague de chaleur, et Tobio réalisa assez vite que s’il voulait revoir Oikawa, ce serait extrêmement irrégulier. D’une part, leurs deux facs avaient des camps d’été de volley-ball dans deux régions différentes (enfin, valait mieux ça que de se retrouver dans le même centre pendant une semaine avec des matchs l’un contre l’autre chaque jour et les repas communs) et sur des créneaux légèrement différents. Ensuite, Hinata avait des milliers d’idées de projets, la plupart concernant des sorties avec sa petite sœur, Yachi ou Kenma, dans des lieux divers, et dont certains impliquaient d’y passer la nuit. En plus de cela, un mail de volleywood informait Tobio que « les postes 4 devraient avoir plus de présence sur le terrain », autrement dit qu’Iwaizumi avait des jours de congé. 

Hinata l’avait cru quand il avait menti sur son retard. Peut-être que fréquenter Oikawa augmentait ses capacités à déformer la vérité, le principal étant qu’il pouvait continuer sur l’embellie que son couple officiel connaissait. Du moins, il était certain que les sorties continueraient à resserrer leurs liens, et qu’un équilibre, encore une fois, était possible ; seulement, Hinata ne devait pas savoir, il n’avait pas à vivre avec ça. Ils avaient essayé et cela avait été un échec. Tobio savait à quoi s’en tenir.

D’ailleurs, il déculpabilisait à sa façon. Il n’avait pas cherché à retrouver Oikawa, c’était Oikawa qui était venu à lui. Et, comme il l’avait appris au fil des ans, on ne résistait pas à Oikawa Tooru. Tobio ne savait pas vraiment comment qualifier la phase dans laquelle il était, mais c’était proche de la liberté totale. Il n’avait pas honte. Tout ce qu’il fallait était de se montrer prudent, et d’aimer Hinata. 

Cependant, un coin de son esprit était tracassé par un petit changement dans ses rapports avec Oikawa, qu’il avait déjà ressenti, dans ces toilettes. Il avait été déçu, il s’était senti rejeté après l’appel, et quand il avait compris que ce n’était qu’une ruse, qu’Oikawa n’avait jamais eu l’intention de renoncer à lui…Ça lui faisait quelque chose. Il se sentait un peu flatté, et rassuré. La confiance était quelque chose qu’il n’accordait pas facilement, et avec les rapports qu’il entretenait avec Oikawa au temps du collège et du lycée, il aurait dû être la dernière personne à en bénéficier. Et pourtant…

Tobio n’avait jamais été très doué pour réfléchir à autre chose qu’au sport, mais un plan finit par s’établir dans son esprit. Puisque Kuroo ne semblait pas arriver à convaincre Kenma (ou qu’il n’essayait pas vraiment ; mais Tobio doutait qu’Oikawa lui laisse du répit et en plaignait presque le grand central), il prit les choses en main. Après tout, il avait une personne à qui il pouvait se confier, à qui il avait toujours pu, alors autant la mettre à profit. D’autant qu’elle en serait ravie. Enfin, il fallait d’abord s’assurer que ça convenait à Oikawa.

Un mail suffit. 

Il utilisa une heure d’absence d'Hinata, le premier lundi des vacances –celui-ci accompagnait Yachi chez le dentiste, sachant que celle-ci en avait une peur bleue- pour tout mettre à exécution, le cœur battant de l’excitation de l’interdit. 

-Mai ? commença-t-il dès qu’il l’entendit décrocher.

-Tobio ? répondit aussitôt la voix enjouée de sa cousine, visiblement heureuse d’être tirée de son ennui.

-J’ai besoin de toi.

-Toujours dispo ! Raconte-moi tout. 

C’était bien elle, une oreille constante et jamais lassée, et Kageyama se sentit heureux d’être la priorité de quelqu’un à ce point. Il sentit ses joues s’embraser et commença d’une voix qu’il essaya de rendre ferme :

-Je…Je vois toujours ce mec, tu sais…

-Ton plan ?

Il l’entendait rire au bout de la ligne et serra les dents un instant, mortifié. 

-Oui, voilà. Sauf que je dois le voir en secret. Et là… Avec les vacances, Hinata est toujours à l’appart.

-Je vois, je vois. Tu veux lui échapper, c’est ça ? 

-Bah…, marmonna Tobio, une boule se formant dans sa gorge. Je ne voudrais pas qu’il pense que je vais le rejoindre. Je voudrais juste qu’il s’en rende pas compte et qu’il ne s’inquiète pas… Enfin… ça va mieux entre nous en ce moment, alors…

-Ça va mieux ? s’ahurit Mai. Alors que tu cherches un moyen de voir ton deuxième copain ?

-C’est pas mon copain, grinça Tobio entre ses dents. S’il te plait, Mai, ne pose pas de questions, c’est déjà assez difficile pour moi.

Il y eut un court silence, puis elle répondit d’un air sincère :

-D’accord. Qu’est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

-Simplement prétendre passer me chercher pour qu’on passe un moment ensemble. S’il me voit partir avec toi, Hinata ne se doutera de rien. Juste dire qu’on va faire un tour à Sendai ou n’importe. En réalité, l’autre… et moi, on profite juste de l’absence de son copain pour se voir. C’est-à-dire que les seules opportunités sont jeudi et vendredi. 

-Et donc, je joue quel rôle là-dedans ?

Son ton était un peu intéressé, et même au bord de l’enthousiasme ; pas du tout méprisant ou agressif. Tobio prit en note mentale de lui acheter quelque chose pour la remercier. 

-Bah…Il faudrait juste que tu viennes à l’appart et qu’on parte ensemble, histoire qu’Hinata soit convaincu qu’on est à deux tout le temps. 

-Tu veux que je te conduise chez lui ?

Le sourire qui naquit sur le visage de Tobio était trop fort pour être refoulé. Il ne chercha pas à cacher la chaleur dans sa voix quand il s’exclama :

-T’es géniale ! 

Il entendit encore sa cousine rire, et le marché était conclu. Quand il raccrocha, il avait l’esprit libéré de toute préoccupation, et quand Hinata revint en se plaignant que Yachi lui avait donné mal à la tête, il attendit un peu pour lui lancer, sur un ton désinvolte, qu’il voyait Mai le jeudi suivant pour aller faire un tour dans la capitale régionale, histoire de parler un peu. 

-Qu’est ce qu’elle a à dire ? renifla Hinata. Elle ne fait rien de sa vie.

Tobio le reprit sur le fait qu’il ne pensait pas ce qu’il disait et qu’il réagissait comme ça uniquement parce qu’il ne l’appréciait pas. Quand Hinata craqua un sourire, il sut que c’était la vérité, et qu’il ne se doutait de rien. Le plan marchait à merveille. Tout semblait sourire à Tobio.

Le jeudi, Mai monta jusque chez eux prendre un café et joua parfaitement le jeu. Hinata ne la retint pas de toute façon, et même, les poussa littéralement vers la sortie dès le moment où Mai s’ennuya et commença à fureter dans leur appart. Tobio lui indiqua l’adresse d’Oikawa, et Mai proposa de passer le chercher dès qu’il l’appellerait. Tobio accepta, en s’assurant que ça ne la dérangeait pas, mais apparemment, elle avait un peu de shopping à faire et restait dans les parages. 

Il sonna à l’interphone, et la porte d’entrée de l’immeuble s’ouvrit immédiatement. Il prit l’ascenseur sur un coup de tête étonnant, lui qui empruntait toujours les escaliers. Un grand miroir y prenait tout un mur. Tobio passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en se contemplant ; il avait un simple T-shirt et un jean dans la chaleur du mois d’août, et il se trouva les joues un peu plus colorées que d’habitude. L’ascenseur s’arrêta et quelques secondes plus tard, Kageyama se retrouvait devant la porte qu’il commençait à bien connaître, et le petit panneau décoré d’un smiley. Il hésita quelques secondes entre sonner ou frapper, mais la porte s’ouvrit avant qu’il ne fasse son choix et Oikawa apparut dans l’embrasure de la porte.

Il avait un pantalon en toile d’un brun délavé, à poches plaquées, comme s’il prévoyait de partir en randonnée, et un T-shirt à longues manches uni, d’un bleu terne et trop grand avec ça. Tobio décida qu’il était temps de revoir son jugement sur le sens de la mode d’Oikawa –mais même avec des vêtements qui auraient fait vagabond sur n’importe qui d’autre, il parvenait à rester séduisant. Tout lui allait, avec sa manière de se tenir, son attitude, et son physique –Tobio se demanda un instant pourquoi il n’essayait pas le mannequinat. Oikawa le fit entrer, lui servit à boire et s’adossa au plan de travail de la cuisine en sirotant son soda rêveusement. 

-Kuroo ne dira rien, commença-t-il. Normalement, il devrait arriver à éloigner Chibi-chan la semaine prochaine. Je crois qu’il a des pass pour je ne sais quel parc, qu’il compte emmener Kenma et Aone, et comme il lui en reste un, il proposera de l’embarquer avec. 

-Il ira, répondit machinalement Tobio. S’il y a Kenma et Aone, il ira. 

Oikawa hocha paresseusement la tête. 

-Ça veut dire qu’on se reverra. 

Il posa son verre vide sur l’évier et avança d’une démarche tranquille jusqu’à la chaise de Tobio. Il s’assit sur ses genoux d’un geste gracieux, visiblement inconscient de son poids aussi –Tobio réfréna une légère grimace, même s’il n’était concrètement pas si lourd que ça, il aurait pu éviter de se laisser tomber de la sorte- et inclina la tête de côté, comme avec curiosité, avant de poser sa main fine et soignée sur la joue de Kageyama. Ses doigts étaient encore un peu froids d’avoir tenu le verre, et son pouce dessina le contour de ses lèvres alors que ses yeux se plantaient dans les siens avec intensité.

-Dis-moi, Tobio-chan, murmura-t-il, et son souffle chaud passa sur la joue de Kageyama comme une caresse. Ça te dit d’être au dessus, aujourd’hui ? 

La réponse la plus appropriée qui traversa l’esprit de Tobio fut de l’embrasser sur les lèvres.

Le soleil était déjà bas quand il s’engouffra dans la voiture de Mai. Celle-ci lui lança un regard amusé et un sourire de coin, puis fit un léger geste du menton comme pour l’encourager à parler. Tobio se contenta de hausser les épaules. Oikawa et lui avaient échangé un maximum de six phrases avant que les choses ne dérapent et, lorsqu’ils s’étaient quittés, tout ce qu’ils avaient eu à se dire était pour programmer la prochaine fois qu’ils se verraient. Techniquement, d’après Oikawa, ils n’auraient même pas à prendre le risque de se contacter, il suffisait d’attendre qu’Hinata s’en aille et Kuroo arrangerait le reste. Sinon, Tobio ne se voyait pas vraiment expliquer à Mai le déroulement exact des choses, décrire à sa cousine le fait d’être satisfait d’avoir pu prendre les devants et mener un bon moment –avant qu’Oikawa ne renverse la situation d’une main de maître après avoir eu ce qu’il voulait. Les pensées de Tobio commencèrent à errer et il se demanda comment ça se passait entre Iwaizumi et lui. Ce que Tobio faisait, et que le petit ami officiel d’Oikawa ne faisait pas –ou le contraire, après tout, ils n’avaient jamais vraiment discuté de ce qui rendait tout cela tellement plaisant. C’était ainsi, les affinités des corps, les atomes crochus n’étaient pas toujours là où on les attendait.

Mai combla le silence pendant le trajet en racontant comment s’était déroulée sa virée shopping en solitaire, mais le mieux que Tobio put faire fut manifester un semblant d’intérêt, sans réussir à se concentrer. Mai parut en être consciente, car elle lança soudain, d’un ton passionné qui rappela à Tobio les filles de Karasuno quand elles parlaient d’un garçon :

-Alors, il est comment ? 

-Quoi, comment ?

-Bah, physiquement ! s’écria Mai. Il est beau ? Il est grand ? 

Tobio se sentit un peu agressé par des questions si soudaines, mais finit par répondre.

-Il est... Oui, il est grand, il est musclé, il est beau... Très beau, même...Enfin, au point qu’il soit toujours suivi d’un groupe de filles dont le rêve absolu est de prendre une photo avec lui, soupira-t-il en haussant les sourcils et plissant les yeux dans une expression de mépris. 

Mai lui lança un regard pétillant, qu’il ne comprit pas.

-Il doit être vraiment mignon alors ! 

Elle continua à babiller mais Tobio n’écouta pas et regarda le paysage défiler par sa vitre, un peu énervé sans savoir pourquoi. Quand il la quitta, il ne manqua pas de la remercier pour la centième fois ; lorsqu'il rentra dans son appart, il eut l’impression fugace d'avoir vu un éclat de doute dans les yeux de Hinata. Il n’y accorda pas d’importance et resta évasif sur l’après-midi. Il fit mine de réviser un peu, puis alla se doucher, conscient que l’odeur d’Oikawa devait traîner sur sa peau, même s’il ne la sentait plus. La soirée se passa bien et les jours qui suivirent restèrent ancrés dans leur nouvelle routine, paresseuse et câline. Parfois Hinata insistait pour sortir faire un tour ensemble, manger un milk-shake ou voir un film, et Tobio obtempérait. 

Finalement, le mardi, Hinata sauta du canapé tout excité en tenant son téléphone en l’air dans ce qui semblait être un remake du Roi Lion. Il ouvrit la bouche, les yeux brillants, se tourna vers Tobio, regarda à nouveau son téléphone, puis une expression de déception se peignit sur ses traits. 

-Qu’est ce qu’il y a ? demanda innocemment Tobio.

-Kenma et Aone ont des places pour un parc d’attractions et ils me demandent d’aller avec eux, murmura Hinata.

-C’est super ! s’enthousiasma Tobio. 

-Ils n’en ont qu’une. Je ne vais pas te laisser ici tout seul ! répliqua Hinata. 

Tobio haussa les sourcils. 

-Je vais pas mourir de passer une aprem tout seul. J’appellerai Mai ou Koganegawa. 

Hinata le regarda et une fois encore, cet éclair de soupçon illumina son regard un bref instant. Il hocha lentement la tête, et Tobio sut qu’il était face à un dilemme. Finalement, il parut plus convaincu et les coins de sa bouche se retroussèrent avec détermination.

-Ouais ! On y retournera ensemble ! 

Tobio lui sourit doucement. 

-Evidemment.

Le jeudi matin, à sept heures, Kenma, Kuroo et Aone, autrement dit un quart de l’équipe d’Oikawa, débarquèrent dans leur appartement. Il faisait déjà clair mais le soleil ne brillait pas depuis assez longtemps pour qu’il fasse chaud ; les visages endormis s’alignaient autour de la table. Kenma avait les yeux fermés et Tobio ne savait pas vraiment s’il dormait ou pas, les mains crispées autour d’un mug de thé, sans expression. Aone, en T-shirt, fixait Kageyama depuis plus d’une minute avec son air dur (même si au fond, il était très gentil, lui assurait Hinata), et ses bras aux muscles saillants assortis à son regard gris perçant commençaient à mettre Tobio très mal à l’aise. Moins, cependant, que les demi-sourires ironiques que lui lançait Kuroo dès qu’il se tournait vers lui, avec un petit air condescendant et chargé de sous-entendus, sa tête aux cheveux encore plus ébourriffés que d’habtiude pivotant légèrement hors d’un sweat à capuche rouge sang. Hinata paraissait le plus réveillé, et faisait des allers-retours entre la chambre, la salle de bains, le salon, demandait ce qu’il devait prendre, s’ils mangeaient sur place ou s’il fallait emporter un sandwich, quelles attractions ils allaient faire, et de temps en temps faisait des bonds au-dessus d’un pouf ou de la table basse pour dissiper un peu son énergie –en vain.

Il embrassa Tobio et sortit le premier en lui promettant de tout lui raconter en rentrant le soir. On l’entendait déjà dévaler les escaliers en poussant de grands cris qui ne plairaient certainement pas aux voisins, suivi par Kenma qui ne cessait pas de bailler et Aone, toujours silencieux. Tobio eut presque l’espoir que Kuroo les suivrait de son pas souple et qu’il pourrait verrouiller la porte et attendre Oikawa –presque. Kuroo s’accrocha au chambranle de la porte et se pencha vers lui, les paupières à moitié refermées comme de coutume, ce qui lui donnait un regard de chat et quelque peu du prédateur tapi, qui attend son heure pour sauter sur sa proie. Tobio ne l’avouerait pas, mais il en eut la chair de poule et ne put que dévisager Kuroo avec de grands yeux en regrettant malgré lui l’absence d’Oikawa pour faire office de barrière. 

-J’ai rempli ma part du marché, lança-t-il de sa voix traînante aux intonations indolentes.

-Oui, répondit Tobio, à défaut de quelque chose de plus pertinent.

-Apparemment, votre camp d’été commence samedi ? Le notre commence le 20. Tu sais ce que ça implique ?

-Non ?

-Ça veut dire que si je compte bien, mon cher capitaine et toi ne vous verrez pas pendant environ deux semaines. 

-C’est possible, balbutia Tobio qui essayait de regarder n’importe où sauf vers le visage de Kuroo. 

-Et donc, qu’il sera encore plus insupportable que d’habitude, soupira Kuroo. Ce mec est encore pire que Lev. Sérieux, début juillet on ne le supportait plus, enfin, moins que d’habitude. Il était trop sur les nerfs, tu vois, et avec ce qu’il m’a dit de votre histoire là, ça colle à la période où vous ne pouviez pas vous voir. Il a failli faire exploser l’équipe. J’ai pas envie de ça pour le camp, quand on doit en prime le supporter dans les douches, aux repas, aux pauses et la nuit. 

-Et qu’est ce que j’y peux ? murmura Tobio, en son fort intérieur un peu satisfait de se savoir indispensable.

-Je pourrais toujours, susurra Kuroo en se penchant davantage, vous servir de…passeur.

-Passeur ? T’es pas central ?

-Pas un passeur de volley, idiot ! lâcha Kuroo en secouant la tête, consterné. Un passeur pour t’introduire dans le camp !

-Ah…

-Tetsuro ! appela la voix de Kenma, d’en bas (définitivement, ça n’allait pas plaire aux voisins). 

Kuroo adressa un dernier rictus à Kageyama avant de disparaître de sa démarche tranquille, en concluant :

-Tu lui en parleras. Amusez vous bien ! 

La porte se referma derrière lui et Tobio entendit les cris surexcités de Hinata par la fenêtre entrouverte, puis le claquement des portières et le départ de la voiture. Il resta seul, et le manuel de maths qui lui faisait de l’œil finit par avoir raison de lui. 

Vers midi, la tête pleine de courbes et d’équations incompréhensibles, et trois cachets d’aspirine dans le sang, il entendit les pneus d’une voiture déraper et un klaxon hurler devant l’immeuble. Ses nerfs craquèrent et il se rua à la fenêtre pour crier une insulte –peu importaient les conséquences, les maths annihilaient tout son self-control. Quand il reconnut une voiture bleue, cependant, il resta figé à sa fenêtre un instant, puis jeta le manuel qu’il avait toujours dans les mains sur un pouf, courut dans la salle de bains et s’aspergea de déodorant avant de passer ses doigts sur ses paupières pour les refroidir d’avoir étudié, et se rua dans les escaliers en échouant un moment à fermer convenablement sa porte d’entrée. Il manqua de rater une marche, se rattrapa, et quand il sortit, la portière passager de la voiture était directement face à lui.

-Salut, lança-t-il hors d’haleine en s’installant et mettant sa ceinture. 

-Hey, Tobio-chan, répondit Oikawa en tournant la tête vers lui pour lui adresser un petit sourire. T’as mangé ?

Tobio cligna. Il était censé avoir mangé ? Ils en avaient pour combien de temps au juste ? Il ouvrit la bouche un instant, et l’expression choquée qu’il arborait fit pouffer de rire Oikawa.

-Panique pas, sourit Oikawa. On va passer au fast-food. 

-J’ai pas d’argent, marmonna Tobio, désorienté. 

Oikawa soupira, mais un sourire restait logé au coin de ses lèvres. 

-C’est pas grave. Je te l’offre.

Tobio, étonné, haussa les sourcils en faisant la moue, par habitude. N’était-ce pas le même Oikawa qui déclarait, deux semaines plus tôt, « hors de question que je te paye quoi que ce soit » ? Il rougit un peu, conscient de déranger, et murmura des excuses. Il utilisait déjà l’appartement d’Oikawa, Oikawa lui-même, et maintenant son argent. Mais ça ne semblait pas trop déranger le concerné, qui se concentra sur la route en haussant les épaules. Tobio se demanda s’il lui ferait payer plus tard, sous forme de compensation financière ou physique, et repoussa cette idée.

Ils furent silencieux durant le trajet et Kageyama, encore un peu gêné, n’osa pas parler de ce qu’avait évoqué Kuroo. Quand ils arrivèrent au drive, il se détourna enfin du paysage urbain qu’il contemplait depuis un bon moment déjà pour prendre la parole, mais Oikawa passa commande pour lui. La jeune femme au comptoir gigotait nerveusement et faisait de grands sourires béats, et quand Oikawa parlait, ses intonations étaient plus souples et plus chaudes. Il était toujours fier de voir qu’il pouvait séduire n’importe qui, soupira mentalement Tobio, ennuyé, et il leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne tourna pas la tête vers lui, même quand Oikawa posa les deux sacs brûlants sur ses cuisses, et y laissa traîner la main un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Une fois chez Oikawa, ils s’affalèrent dans le canapé et déballèrent la nourriture grasse et odorante, de qualité douteuse sans doute, et sûrement mauvaise pour deux grands sportifs. Ils mangèrent rapidement, sans se regarder, jusqu’à ce que Tobio finisse de se lécher les doigts et de s’enfoncer un peu plus dans le canapé, repu. Il y eut une minute de flottement durant laquelle aucun des deux garçons n’osa vraiment bouger, Oikawa jouant avec ses doigts et Tobio regardant distraitement l’écran noir de la télévision.

Il sentait le regard d’Oikawa sur son profil et essaya de ne pas broncher. Il finit par craquer et se tourna lentement vers lui. Leurs yeux s’accrochèrent et Tobio, comme hypnotisé, n’osait même plus cligner. Oikawa enfourcha ses hanches d’un mouvement fluide et commença à l’embrasser dans le cou. Ses épis de cheveux chatouillèrent le menton de Tobio, qui inclina la tête pour exposer plus de peau en se mordant les lèvres, en espérant qu’il ne laisserait pas de suçons. Quand Oikawa commença à frotter son bassin contre le sien, il posa une main sur sa poitrine pour le repousser. 

-Pas ici, murmura Tobio.

Il se sentait mal à l’aise d’être dans un lieu aussi ouvert que le salon, et pas dans l’intimité de la chambre, il avait l’impression d’être exposé, de multiplier le risque. Et d'une certaine manière, il trouvait presque ça irrespectueux. En était-il vraiment au point de se faire prendre là où Iwaizumi regardait la télé ? Il détourna les yeux et fixa un des accoudoirs du canapé pour éviter d’avoir à regarder Oikawa dans les yeux.

-Qu’est ce qu’il y a, Tobio-chan ? demanda la voix douce, mais ennuyée.

-Pas ici, répéta Kageyama en se sentant rougir. 

Il comprit qu’il avait peur de déplaire à Oikawa. Après tout, il était là pour lui faire plaisir, dans tous les sens du terme, et déjà qu’il squattait chez lui et mangeait ce qu’il achetait, il s’inquiétait de le contrarier. Mais Oikawa se contenta de sourire ; Tobio sentit le soulagement se répandre dans tout son corps et s’autorisa à lui sourire en retour. L’autre passeur déposa juste un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui prit la main pour le tirer jusqu’à la chambre sans poser d’autres questions. 

Tobio prit le bus pour repartir, encore tout euphorique. Oikawa ne le retenait jamais plus longtemps que nécessaire, de toute façon. Juste le temps de se nettoyer, se rhabiller, faire disparaître les dernières traces. Cette fois, juste, Oikawa lui avait parlé de la même chose que Kuroo, mais Tobio voyait mal comment cela serait réalisable, entre faucher compagnie à Hinata une nuit sans se faire griller, voyager jusqu’au camp d’été qui serait dans une autre préfecture et s’y introduire. Oikawa s’était mis à bouder et avait refermé la porte dans son dos avec un peu plus de violence que nécessaire, mais Tobio n’avait que faire de ses caprices. Il serait bien capable de se contenir deux semaines.

Hinata rentra à l’appartement vers vingt-deux heures, des étoiles dans les yeux, visiblement encore plein d’énergie, et entreprit de raconter la journée dans ses moindres détails avec des explosions sonores et de grands gestes. Kageyama n’eut qu’à évoquer leur camp d’entraînement qui commençait deux jours plus tard, en soulignant qu’il ne pourrait pas y aller s’il n’était pas reposé, pour qu’Hinata file se coucher, promettant de raconter la suite demain. 

Ils essuyèrent quelque blagues grivoises de l’équipe lors du camp d’été, sachant qu’ils dormaient tous dans la même pièce, côte à côte, et c’était toujours délicat d’être un couple dans cette situation. Néanmoins, ils étaient habitués, et en son for intérieur, Tobio savait qu’il ne se passerait rien avec Hinata. Peu à peu, l’écart entre Shouyou et Oikawa se recreusait, un fossé de plus en plus évident à force de revoir ce dernier. Et à nouveau, le désir était toujours plus intense quand il songeait à son amant plutôt qu’à son petit ami.

Le camp fut épuisant, et permit de resserrer les liens de l’équipe plus qu’à améliorer leur technique. Ils passèrent quelques bons moments de camaraderie, même si la plupart de l’équipe était dépitée de passer tout leur temps au gymnase, ce qui les privait quelque peu de visiter la ville qui les accueillait. Ils rentrèrent de nuit après une semaine laborieuse, et Tobio regardait la lumière des lampadaires se refléter contre la vitre où il appuyait sa tête . Hinata dormait sur son épaule en ronflant légèrement, et les seuls sons qui emplissaient le bus étaient les respirations profondes de ses coéquipiers endormis, et un lecteur Mp3 dont le son paraissait poussé à l’excès puisque Tobio en entendait les basses.

Les lumières orangées passaient sur ses rétines comme des comètes, et il laissait ses pensées s’égarer. Où était Oikawa, là maintenant ? Dans son camp d’entraînement, sûrement, entre Kenma, Aone et Kuroo. Il alluma son téléphone pour regarder l’heure ; une heure du matin. Il devait sûrement dormir. Kageyama n’avait pas beaucoup pensé à lui, cette semaine là, trop pris par les entraînements et le besoin de repos que ceux-ci engendraient. Il se demanda vaguement s’il était encore fâché contre lui pour ne pas aller le rejoindre, et avant qu’il n’en ait pleinement conscience, il venait de lui envoyer un sms qui se résumait en cette question.

Il laissa sa tête heurter la vitre sans délicatesse, en se demandant quand il l’en avait ôtée. Une légère manière de s’en vouloir pour avoir écrit à Oikawa pour une question si stupide. Il verrait le sms le lendemain, peut-être le lirait à voix haute à Kuroo, et il se marreraient bien tous les- son écran s’alluma. Il avait un message. Son cœur lui fit l’effet de décrocher, et il se dit que c’était du fait de la surprise. Il déverrouilla son écran, baissa la luminosité au minimum et développa la barre des onglets. Malgré l’heure tardive, c’était bien Oikawa.

« Pourquoi je serais fâché contre toi Tobio-chan ? x3 »

Tobio jeta un regard à Hinata, qui ronflait toujours paisiblement, et tapota rapidement sur son clavier virtuel.

« Parce qu’on ne se verra que dans une semaine ? »

« C’est déjà bien, on fait comme on peut ;) »

Kageyama se sentit plus léger. C’était presque Oikawa qui le rassurait.

« Pourquoi t’es réveillé à une heure du matin ? Je croyais que t’étais au camp d’été ? » envoya-t-il.

« J’y suis »

Tobio fronça les sourcils. Il se souvenait qu’à l’époque du collège déjà, Oikawa avait tendance à trop s’entraîner (surveillé de près par Iwaizumi), et était toujours le dernier à quitter la salle. Tobio l’avait imité, bien sûr, et s’imposait encore actuellement des entraînements supplémentaires. Il craignait qu’Oikawa ne se surmène, et travailler ses services aussi tôt lui paraissait complètement fou.

« T’es encore au gymnase ? »

« Je joue à Candy Crush »

Tobio avait à la fois envie de sourire et de soupirer de lassitude, et supposa que c’était le sentiment que la plupart des gens ressentaient en étant à proximité d’Oikawa. Le genre de mec qui, pendant une interview filmée, ne voulait qu’exposer son profil gauche à la caméra parce qu’il lui semblait mieux que le droit. Simultanément adorable et très ennuyeux.

Tobio se mordit les lèvres. Avait-il vraiment pensé « adorable », à propos de son ex-senpai ?

Il posa de suite ses yeux sur Hinata, comme pour s’excuser, et ne les détourna que lorsque la lumière de son écran les attira à nouveau.

« Tu es rentré ? »

« Pas encore, on est sur la route »

« Je t’enverrai un mail dans quelques jours »

« D’accord »

« Bonne nuit, Tobio-chan :* »

« Bonne nuit, Oikawa »

Il resta là, le téléphone dans sa main jusqu’à ce qu’il se mette en veille, songeur. Il était épuisé, mais son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Il prenait lentement conscience d’être impatient de revoir Oikawa, et qu’il ne pensait plus à lui comme un être détestable et moqueur, dont le seul bénéfice qu’il pouvait en tirer était la jouissance. Non, c’était autre chose. C’était s’attendre toujours au pire avec lui et finalement se rendre compte qu’au fond, Oikawa était bien moins sévère et impressionnant qu’il y paraissait –aux yeux de Tobio, quand il était plus jeune. 

C’était aussi de simples choses, comme les reflets presque blonds qui jouaient dans ses cheveux quand les rayons du soleil passaient au travers, même si la plupart des mèches étaient figées par le gel. Ou être assez près de lui qu’il puisse distinguer les petites tâches de rousseur qu’il avait sur le nez et sentir son odeur sucrée tout autour de lui. Ses intonations mielleuses pendant la séduction, qui se faisaient ensuite plus heurtées ; la manière qu’il avait de répéter constamment son prénom, qui découlait de ses lèvres comme si elles étaient faites pour le prononcer. Tout ce que Tobio disait, que ce soit stupide ou sérieux, faisait naître un sourire sur son visage, et Kageyama commençait à distinguer les vrais des faux, mais les seuls vrais étaient quand Oikawa était sincèrement amusé, ou quand il le complimentait –la plupart du temps en étant obscène, ce qui, étant donné la situation, n’avait rien d’étonnant. Il avait hâte de le revoir pour tout cela, pas juste tirer un coup comme il pouvait le faire avec n’importe qui. 

Tobio inclina la tête davantage, laissa glisser son front contre la vitre froide. C’était naturel, songeait-il. Oikawa était attirant physiquement, c’était indéniable et il avait déjà débattu mentalement là-dessus ; mais plus que cela, ça commençait à jouer sur plusieurs tableaux. Forcément, à force de se voir, il le trouvait de plus en plus plaisant. D’ailleurs, il fallait le trouver plaisant pour faire ce qu’il faisait avec lui ; et être simplement attiré était bien loin d’être comparable à avoir des sentiments amoureux. Ce n’était absolument rien de ce genre, juste qu’il découvrait peu à peu des facettes d’Oikawa qu’il appréciait. 

Il apprenait à apprécier Oikawa, tout simplement. 

Tobio s’endormit avec un sentiment de plénitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que dire sur le chapitre ? C'EST IMMORAL  
> Déjà l'allusion au "poste 4" ; sur un terrain de volley, il y a six "places" définies par des numéros, de 1 (le serveur) à 6 (celui au fond à côté du serveur) et donc le poste 4 est celui de l'attaquant ailier, celle d'Iwaizumi par conséquent :3 (le central est 3, le passeur peut être en 2 etc)  
> Ensuite, j'évoque Koganegawa (si certains lisent le manga), ça fait deux fois qu'on le voit faire ami-ami avec Kageyama, alors j'ai pensé à lui au moment de trouver un pote à Tobio x')  
> J'espère avoir su retranscrire mon amour pour les maths ^^  
> La référence au profil et à la caméra il me semble que c'est tiré d'un des light novel "Hello Miyagi à Seijoh"  
> Voilà voilà ! Laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé :) A toute !


	11. Kageyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau chapitre !  
> Puisque je suis en vacances, il est peut-être temps que je me remette à écrire... Motivation !  
> Quoiqu'il en soit, voilà le dernier chapitre de la looongue série de point de vue Kageyama. Avant d'y revenir, on fera un petit détour du côté d'Oikawa :3  
> Bonne lecture !

La fin des vacances arriva brutalement. Hinata et Kageyama s’imposèrent des plages révisions, qui finissaient majoritairement en allant faire des passes dans un parc. Oikawa lui avait une fois envoyé un sms, mais Tobio lui avait brièvement répondu qu’il ne pourrait pas se libérer, sans retour. Il supposa qu’Oikawa était un peu vexé, même s’il ne l’avouerait pas. 

La rentrée fut marquée par l’arrivée des examens et toute la pression de ceux-ci. Tobio eut l’impression conséquente et satisfaisante de ne pas trop s’être planté ; il devait, de l’autre côté, gérer l’angoisse montante de l’absence d’Oikawa. Parfois lui venait l’envie subite de le textoter, juste pour lui montrer qu’il était là. Il aurait voulu le supplier implicitement, et qu’Oikawa le comprenne, qu’il arrive comme ce fameux soir avant les vacances, brutal, imprévisible et tellement désiré ; il avait envie de lui. 

La période d’examen se termina le vendredi 6 septembre. En se rendant à l’entraînement le soir, épuisés mais relativement soulagés, Shouyou et Tobio furent accueillis par une équipe surexcitée. Apparemment, ils avaient décroché un match d’entraînement pour le mardi suivant. Le nom de l’équipe en question les figea sur place. C’était celle d’Oikawa.

Tobio avait l’impression que son cœur était quelque part dans son œsophage et l’étouffait. Il sentait le poids du regard de Hinata contre son épaule et percevait, de très loin, l’équipe enthousiaste autour d’eux. Durant l’entraînement, il fit plus de fautes que d’habitude, ayant l’esprit ailleurs. On ne lui reprocha pas, après tout il sortait d’une semaine d’examens, mais à chaque fois qu’il allait chercher une balle, il savait que Hinata l’épiait, et il savait qu’il avait vu sa distraction, qu’il avait compris son trouble. Tobio s’en voulait et enchaînait les erreurs jusqu’à, de lui-même, aller s’asseoir sur le banc. Une première qui étonna tous ses coéquipiers. Hinata et lui restèrent silencieux sur le trajet du retour. 

-Et si on y allait pas ? murmura Hinata, soudainement, dans le train, la tête posée contre le siège devant lui. 

-Pardon ? 

-Au match, mardi ? Si on restait à l’appart ?

Tobio haussa les sourcils en se demandant si Hinata croyait sérieusement qu’il ne devinait pas ses intentions.

-Ils ont besoin de nous, répondit-il machinalement. On peut pas. Et je croyais que ça t’aurais fait plaisir de revoir Kenma, Aone, Kuroo ? 

Hinata rougit furieusement et, enfin, lâcha les mots :

-Et toi Oikawa ? 

Tobio sentait ses joues brûler et ses lèvres s’avancer pour former une moue, contre sa volonté. En s’efforçant de garder un ton neutre, il marmonna :

-C’est fini avec lui. Ce ne sera pas plus que le passeur adverse.

Hinata secoua la tête et Tobio eut la bizarre impression qu’il était prêt à pleurer. Ils n’en reparlèrent plus, et le ton se réchauffa en fin de soirée. Même épuisé après la semaine qu’il avait eu, Tobio ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il était anxieux pour la rencontre, bien sûr, et pour Hinata, mais ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être euphorique. Oikawa était le capitaine de l’équipe, or il n’y avait que lui pour avoir proposé un match d’entraînement, avec l’appui de Kuroo, certainement. Une manœuvre pour le voir. Tobio avait des sourires irrépressibles, les yeux levés au plafond baigné de l’aura bleuâtre du réveil, lequel affichait deux heures du matin. Hinata dormait à côté de lui, très près, presque trop, et Tobio sentait son souffle chaud, lent et régulier, dans son cou. Ça le dérangeait presque de penser à Oikawa dans un moment comme ça, mais il ne pouvait contrôler ses pensées. Comment réagirait-il en le voyant ? Qu’espérait-il de cette rencontre ? Evidemment, il n’y avait pas que le volley-ball qui le motivait, même si ça prévoyait d’être un match intense et instructif. Néanmoins, Tobio voyait mal comment ils pourraient être en privé dans un complexe sportif. 

Yachi passa chez eux le lendemain, les interrogea longuement sur la façon dont ils avaient géré leurs examens. Tobio, heureux que cette semaine soit derrière lui, répondait peu, ayant déjà oublié les énoncés, mais Hinata détaillait tout, s’agitait dans tous les sens, ouvrait les bras, poussait des exclamations. Kageyama s’interrogea sur la raison de ces gestes et bruits pour simplement décrire une épreuve écrite tout ce qu’il y a de plus calme, et se rappela que, avant –combien de temps avant ? c’était une des choses qui l’avaient attiré chez Hinata. Son enthousiasme contagieux, son trop-plein d’énergie, et même sa manière de mettre de l’emphase sur même la plus simple des choses…Oui, ça l’avait fasciné. Se rendre compte, maintenant, que ça l’ennuyait lui fit terriblement peur.

Il en parla à Mai, par sms ; elle lui conseilla de s’éloigner un peu d’Hinata pour voir si les retrouvailles ne rendaient pas tout cela meilleur, de raviver quelque peu la situation. Mais Tobio y voyait deux objections ; comment s’écarter d’Hinata, surtout en cette période ? Il croirait que c’était pour voir Oikawa. La deuxième raison étant, il verrait Oikawa, il en profiterait, Tobio doutait avoir assez de self-control pour ne pas céder à la tentation. Il se faisait donc encore plus peur en aboutissant à ce raisonnement et redouta d’autant plus le match du mardi. Mardi, jour symbolique.

Le match était fixé à sept heures ; l’autre équipe devait arriver pour six heures et quart. Ce mardi, Tobio, qui n’avait pas du tout dormi la veille, trop stressé à l’idée de revoir Oikawa, avait fini affalé sur sa table de cours, avec une petite flaque de salive qui déteignait l’encre de sa prise de notes. Il se réveilla vers six heures dix, l’amphithéâtre presque désert –seuls s’attardaient quelques intellectuels qu’il ne fréquentait pas et qui n’avaient pas pris la peine de le réveiller- et commença à ranger lentement ses affaires avant de réaliser quelle heure de quel jour il était. Il bondit de son siège, sac à l’épaule, et fut intercepté par une fille de son année, une teinte blonde toujours trop maquillée, et dont le prénom ne lui revenait pas. Il avait vaguement conscience que ses doigts manucurés entouraient son poignet. Elle commença par pencher la tête de côté, comme un oiseau, battre des cils –surchargés de mascara- et ouvrit enfin ses lèvres artificiellement vermeilles :

-Oh, Kageyama. Je dois te parler.

Tobio s’impatienta et dégagea son poignet, contractant le coin des lèvres en espérant que son expression laissait voir qu’il était pressé.

-Dis-moi, il y a un de tes amis, là… 

Elle baissa pudiquement les paupières et Kageyama se demanda vaguement si elle rougissait. 

-J’aimerais bien le connaître, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Elle paraissait insistante, comme si elle avait peur qu’il ne comprenne pas. Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir ou répondre, elle reprit en se dandinant :

-Le grand, là… Cheveux châtains, yeux marrons, qui fumait, il est venu vers toi à la sortie, avant les vacances, mais comme je ne t’ai pas revu depuis…Tu crois que… ? 

-Oh, comprit Kageyama.

Bien sûr. Ce n’était évidemment pas d’Hinata que parlait cette fille. Superficielle. Elle irait bien avec Oikawa, certes. Tobio se sentit sur la défense, et se contenta de hocher la tête négativement, avec un sourire qu’il voulait compatissant, mais qui était au fond assez sadique :

-Je vois. Désolé, mais mon ami est gay.

« Mon ami ». Le possessif lui avait échappé. Il avait envie de préserver Oikawa de sa fac, de son entourage, de cette fille. C’était entre lui et Oikawa, les autres n’avaient même pas à le regarder. C’était son plan, à lui ; et l’idée que cette fille surmaquillée tente de s’approcher d’Oikawa le révulsait. Elle était devenue une menace en quelques secondes. 

Visiblement, elle avait relevé le ton acerbe et le « mon », car après une seconde de réflexion, elle se mordit les lèvres et releva ses yeux noirs sur Tobio.

-Oh… Vous êtes… ?

-Oui.

-Désolée, murmura—t-elle, avant de s’éloigner dans un claquement de talons irrité.

Tobio resta figé sur place. Avait-il vraiment commis cette erreur ? Venait-il vraiment d’affirmer qu’il était en couple avec…Non. Il eut envie de se frapper au visage. Toute la fac savait pertinemment qu’il était avec Hinata, et si cette fille était une amatrice de ragots, sa réputation était morte et il aurait affaire à Shouyou. Mais d’un côté… Elle n’avait pas à s’intéresser à Oikawa, et il avait eu une joie vengeresse à lire le dépit dans ses yeux. Une fierté de lui ravir celui qui lui avait tapé dans l’œil. De revendiquer comme sien le garçon qui attirait tous les regards. Malgré les risques qu’il encourait maintenant, Tobio ne regrettait pas. Il soupira profondément pour reprendre ses esprits et courut jusqu’au gymnase.

Il reprit un moment son souffle devant la porte du gymnase, et lorsqu’il poussa la porte, quelqu’un la tira de l’autre côté, et il tomba sur l’individu. Il se glaça quand deux mains saisirent ses épaules pour le stabiliser, et imagina déjà que par quelque facétie du destin, forcément, il s’agirait d’Oikawa ; mais au lieu du parfum sucré, ce fut un autre, plus frais -certainement un déo de sport-, qui embauma l’atmosphère autour de lui. Des yeux dorés, des yeux de chat, étaient rivés aux siens, et une voix doucereuse s’éleva.

-Attention où tu vas. Il ne faudrait pas que tu te blesses maintenant…

-Laisse-le, Kuroo, lança une voix sèche dans le dos de Kuroo, qui fit bondir le cœur de Tobio. 

Oikawa apparut, l’air blasé, et Kuroo lâcha Kageyama avec un sourire vicieux. Ils étaient encore en uniforme, avec la cravate, la chemise et la veste. C’était la première fois depuis le bar, la première nuit, que Tobio voyait Oikawa avec son équipe autour de lui ; il repéra Kenma, un peu plus loin, absorbé par son téléphone, la cravate dénouée et négligemment jetée sur les épaules.

-Tu es en retard, Tobio-chan, poursuivit Oikawa, un peu plus bas. J’ai cru que tu n’arriverais jamais.

Il y avait quelque chose de solennel dans ses yeux qui donna la chair de poule à Kageyama. Il fit un signe de tête en entrant dans les vestiaires, troublé ; une partie de son équipe était là, dont Hinata, qui eut un regard suspicieux. 

-Pourquoi t’as de l’encre sur le menton ? fit Tanaka en éclatant de rire.

Ça ne dissipa pas le léger malaise entre Hinata et Kageyama, qui s’empressa de se changer. Son équipe monta le terrain pendant que l’autre utilisait les vestiaires, et finalement, leurs adversaires apparurent, dans des maillots d’un rouge vif. Oikawa marchait en tête, l’air déterminé, le regard levé sur le filet ; derrière lui, Kuroo, qui arborait toujours le même sourire narquois. Le reste de l’équipe suivait, et Tobio essaya de jauger les joueurs, mais son regard revenait toujours à Oikawa. Il reçut un coup dans les côtes et craignit que ce soit Hinata, qui aurait remarqué ses œillades, mais il s’agissait de Tanaka.

-Cette fois encore, on va montrer au Grand Roi qui sont les meilleurs ! On l’a déjà battu une fois.

C’était vrai, trois ans plus tôt. Mais les choses avaient bien évolué depuis. Tobio retourna un petit sourire confiant à Tanaka, et ils entamèrent l’échauffement. 

Après avoir couru, échauffé leurs membres et touché le ballon, il fallut passer aux attaques. En commençant par faire attaquer leurs ailiers, les passeurs se retrouvaient à l’opposé l’un de l’autre ; mais en faisant jouer leurs centraux et les postes 2, ils changèrent de place, de sorte à être pratiquement dos à dos. Ils échangèrent un bref regard avant de se concentrer sur leurs passes. Hinata paraissait plus remonté que d’habitude ; au lieu d’attaquer une passe parfaite, il la feinta, et la balle tomba aux pieds d’Oikawa. Quelque chose disait à Tobio que c’était plutôt la tête qu’il visait, et il haussa les sourcils d’un air vaguement condescendant quand leur capitaine réprimanda Hinata. De l’autre côté, Oikawa pouffait de rire tout seul, et son attaquant s’impatientait.

C’était étrange d’être là, entre Hinata et Oikawa, songeait Tobio. Il percevait mieux leurs différentes aura, leurs différents charismes, et luttait pour ne pas faire de comparaison. Il avait l’irrésistible sentiment de sécurité quand Hinata se trouvait aux alentours, certes ; mais la présence d’Oikawa à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui le faisait frémir de tout son être.

Quand ils passèrent au service, ceux qui n’avaient jamais vu Oikawa servir dans l’équipe de Tobio restèrent sidérés. Hinata grinça des dents. Kageyama lui, s’imprégnait de cette image en espérant pouvoir faire de même un jour. Son service à lui était excellent bien sûr, inspiré de celui d’Oikawa même, mais il n’avait jamais su exactement le petit truc qui faisait que son ancien senpai pouvait scorer des aces consécutivement. Il se mordit les lèvres d’envie, et se demanda un instant si c’était l’envie de connaître le secret d’un tel service, ou juste l’envie d’Oikawa. Ses cheveux remontaient sur son front lorsqu’il sautait et frappait la balle, ses joues se gonflaient comiquement ; ses yeux grands ouverts étaient flous de concentration et dirigés droit devant lui. En l’air, son corps dessinait un arc gracieux avant qu’il ne touche la balle de son bras levé ; il retombait sur ses pieds et relevait la tête, avec cette expression de fierté et de dédain mêlés. 

Ce fut un match serré ; l’équipe d’Oikawa l’emporta au tie-break. Comme prévu, il était en cohésion parfaite avec tous ses attaquants. Tobio, titulaire sur le terrain malgré son arrivée récente dans l’équipe, était plutôt satisfait de sa performance, même si la défaite laissait toujours un goût amer ; mais ce n’était pas le problème. Le problème, c’était Hinata. 

Il s’était montré nerveuxpendant le match, l’air à la fois de vouloir en découdre et mal assuré, ce qui lui avait coûté de sortir du terrain pour ne plus y rentrer dès la fin du premier set. Assis sur le banc, il lançait des regards incendiaires à Tobio et Oikawa, la mâchoire contractée, et Kageyama voyait de son poste sa poitrine se soulever à un rythme rapide. Pas de doute, Hinata était en colère. Contre lui-même ? Pas sûr. Une lueur de reproche flottait dans ses yeux quand il les posait sur Tobio, qui se sentait mal à l’aise. Comment aurait-il pu savoir qu’il avait revu Oikawa depuis leur « rupture » officielle ? Non, il ne pouvait pas ; d’ailleurs, il n’y avait rien eu d’ambigu sur le terrain, pas une parole entre passeurs, pas un geste. Leur manageuse était assise à côté d’Hinata et lui parlait, mais il ne semblait pas vraiment répondre. Tobio s’était re-concentré sur le match, sans parvenir à étouffer tout à fait une bulle d’appréhension dans sa poitrine. 

Lorsqu’il fallut serrer les mains de tous les joueurs adverses, et qu’Oikawa, premier de sa file en l’honneur de son titre de capitaine, suivi par Kuroo, arriva à sa hauteur, il prit ses doigts entre ses deux mains, encore chaudes d’avoir joué, et lui fit un clin d’œil.

-Bien joué, Tobio-chan. 

-Bien joué, marmotta Kageyama.

Kuroo, juste derrière, eut un sourire plus large, mais comme il était situé entre Oikawa et le reste de l’équipe, il permit à son capitaine d’attendre une seconde de plus avant de relâcher la main de Tobio. Quand il lui serra la main, Tobio baissa les yeux. C’est seulement après qu’il remarqua l’absence de Hinata ; inquiet, il alla interroger la manageuse, qui lui répondit qu’il était parti dehors avec un des joueurs adverses, un petit aux cheveux décolorés –Kenma, comprit Tobio. Le reste de l’équipe, aidée par celle d’Oikawa, démontait lentement le terrain, mais était aussi répartie en petit groupes qui parlaient et même, s’échangeaient des techniques de jeu. 

Tobio décida de partir à la recherche de son petit ami. Il s’achemina vers un couloir, lequel donnait sur toutes les salles de clubs, des salles de rangements, les toilettes, et permettait de rejoindre l’extérieur et les bâtiments du lycée. Il était à la moitié de ce couloir, apparemment désert, quand il y eut un bruit de roulement, et il se retrouva dans le noir complet. Il eut la présence d’esprit de retenir une exclamation, et il savait déjà qui était le responsable. Il s’y attendait depuis le moment où il avait su qu’il y avait un match d’entraînement contre son équipe. Son cœur s’emballa.

Il y eut quelques secondes d’immobilité, les doigts encore crispés sur son avant bras, et la vision de Tobio n’arrivait pas à s’accoutumer à l’obscurité. Il supposa qu’il était dans une de ces armoires à portes coulissantes, assez grandes et larges pour y tenir debout, qui servaient à ranger les équipements d’un autre sport –mais il ne saurait dire lequel. Il respira le parfum d’Oikawa, eut le désir vif d’y plonger encore plus, de se coller à lui ; il s’attendait à ce que, de suite, des lèvres chaudes et avides viennent se jeter sur les siennes, que la passion l’embrase, et qu’il perde à nouveau le contrôle –mais il était si bon de se laisser guider uniquement par son corps ! Il attendit, les lèvres déjà entrouvertes, le menton levé, les mains prêtes à saisir une taille, des hanches ou des épaules, peu importait. Pourtant, il ne se passait rien.

Doucement, très doucement, des doigts fins mais fermes se posèrent sur ses joues, et remontèrent pour effleurer délicatement ses paupières, avant de glisser dans ses cheveux. Tobio ouvrit des yeux démesurés. Il y avait un problème, ce n’était pas Oikawa, pas celui qu’il connaissait. Il ne s’embarrassaient pas de tout ce qui pouvait s’apparenter à la tendresse ou la douceur, c’était complètement exclu de leur relation. Mais alors comment expliquer les mains qui repoussaient doucement les cheveux de son front, ses mèches encore humides glissant entre les doigts ? Son cœur battait, et il tentait de réguler sa respiration. C’était des gestes simples, pourtant, rien d’excitant, mais il s’en dégageait une espèce de sensualité, en plus de l’obscurité totale. 

L’obscurité. Ça conférait quelque chose d’entièrement différent, comprit Tobio. Ce qui l’unissait à Oikawa, c’était l’attirance de deux corps, le plaisir des yeux ; sans lumière pour voir, il ne restait qu’eux, que leurs essences, et le physique ne comptait plus. Pourtant, même sans pouvoir se délecter visuellement du corps d’Oikawa, même sans s’étreindre ou s’embrasser, Tobio se sentait fébrile, presque haletant, mais l’urgence d’en vouloir plus tout de suite s’estompait, et il se prit à apprécier le moment, l’inédit de la situation. Les doigts étaient descendus dans son cou, et dessinaient la courbe de sa mâchoire jusqu’à son menton. Il sentit qu’Oikawa se rapprochait, un souffle court et chaud courut sur son nez, puis ses joues, et erra sur ses lèvres. Tobio agrippa le tissu du maillot d’Oikawa, au niveau de sa taille, doucement, en respectant son jeu, et le tira lentement à lui. Ses lèvres firent un bruit humide quand elles s’entrouvrirent à nouveau, et il savait qu’elles n’étaient qu’à quelques millimètres de celles d’Oikawa. Enfin, après un moment qui lui parut une éternité –durant lequel il se rendit compte qu’il avait fermé les yeux, de toute façon incapable de voir, mais aussi pour mieux ressentir l’atmosphère-, doucement, la chair chaude, molle et charnue, rencontra sa propre bouche. D’abord leurs lèvres inférieures se touchèrent, puis leurs bouches se fondirent l’une sur l’autre. Ce n’était pas ardent, ce n’était pas affamé, ce n’était pas désespéré. C’était ainsi que Tobio embrassait Hinata, les premières fois. Comme pour goûter autre chose que des lèvres, mais tout ce qu’il y a derrière comme sentiments. Tobio frissonna et Oikawa se recula avant d’avoir pu approfondir le baiser. Ses mains glissèrent dans la nuque de Tobio, et bientôt ses coudes, alors qu’il l’attirait à lui, plus près, l’empêchant de s’enfuir d’entre ses bras, mais Tobio n’en serait pas parti ; ce fut lui qui chercha ses lèvres, cette fois, dans ce jeu aveugle et charnel. Il remonta ses mains et les enfouit dans la chevelure trempée d’Oikawa, et quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, il ouvrit la bouche. Les baisers s’enflammèrent peu à peu, devenant un peu plus humides et insistants, mais il n’osa rien initier, et Oikawa n’en fit pas davantage. Habituellement, Oikawa n’avait que faire des baisers, c’était juste un moyen de faire monter la tension ; il se fichait que leurs dents s’entrechoquent, que la salive coule sur leurs mentons, que ce soit sale, que ça les étouffe ; et pourtant, là, c’était comme s’il voulait embrasser correctement, comme s’il voulait qu’ils apprécient tout deux le moment. Ce n’était pas la première fois, mais c’était plus doux que lorsqu’il était venu jusque la fac la première fois. Tobio se demanda vaguement si Iwaizumi était absent depuis longtemps, et qu’Oikawa voulait retrouver un peu de tendresse, même s’il n’était pas là pour ça dans leur accord. Cependant, Oikawa embrassait bien –pour ne pas dire, vraiment bien-, c’était agréable, et Tobio avait perdu la notion du temps.

Une voix retentit à l’extérieur du placard, celle de Kuroo, et ils séparèrent leurs lèvres. Pour la première fois depuis qu’il l’avait tiré dans le noir, Oikawa parla, et sa voix était chaude et sucrée.

-Vas-y, Tobio. 

La déception le parcourut comme un ras de marée ; il ne voulait pas sortir, il voulait rester avec Oikawa, continuer à l’embrasser et si possible, aller un peu plus loin. C’était censé être un plan cul ! Kageyama hésita un bref instant, mais se retint de l’embrasser une dernière fois. La porte du placard s’ouvrit, et il sortit en cachant ses yeux sous son avant-bras, ébloui. Quand il l’ôta, Kuroo était devant lui, l’air narquois, et le toisait de haut en bas. Oikawa était à côté de lui, les cheveux un peu en désordre, et ceux de Tobio devaient l’être aussi, mais rien n’indiquait que…

-Vous avez baisé ? s’enquit Kuroo en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-On ne baise pas en cinq minutes dans un placard, rétorqua Oikawa, et Tobio fut heureux qu’il réponde pour lui. 

-Ça fait pourtant bien dix minutes que tout le monde vous cherche, renifla Kuroo. Et encore, j’vous ai vu filer il y a une vingtaine de minutes, mais le temps qu’on se rende compte, hein…

-Vingt minutes ? répéta Oikawa. 

Il avait pâli. Tobio, lui, avait l’impression que son cœur s’était arrêté dans sa poitrine dès le moment où Kuroo avait dit que tout le monde les cherchait. Est-ce qu’Hinata était là ? Est-ce qu’il était revenu et le cherchait ? Que faire si c’était le cas ? Il ne pourrait plus mentir. Pas nier l’évidence. Ni devant Hinata ni devant tous les autres. Ils afficheraient la tromperie, sa relation avec Oikawa, et ce serait le scandale, on le virerait de l’équipe, de son appartement, il aurait tout perdu. Tobio eut l’impression d’être prêt à s’évanouir, mais une main saisit la sienne, et il la serra, par réflexe ; il se sentit tiré, et suivit Oikawa, la panique annihilant toutes ses capacités à penser. Il savait qu’il courait mais ne savait pas où ; tout ce dont il avait conscience était de sa main pressée dans celle d’Oikawa. Finalement, ils s’arrêtèrent dans un couloir désert et se retrouvèrent face à face. Kageyama tremblait d’angoisse, tous les scénarios possibles défilaient devant ses yeux. Il fixa avec peine son regard sur Oikawa en espérant de tout son être qu’il comprenne sa détresse. Sa respiration était hachée, il avait l’impression d’être mis devant l’échéance, qu’il était trop tard. Oikawa lâcha sa main et se positionna à un mètre de lui environ.

-Tobio-chan, regarde-moi. 

Le ton de sa voix indiquait qu’il avait senti que Tobio n’était pas dans son état normal. C’était presque…gentil. Tobio releva des yeux hagards sur lui et le vit sérieux, malgré l’agitation au fond de ses yeux.

-Frappe-moi. 

-Pardon ?

Oikawa leva les yeux au ciel. 

-Frappe-moi. Fort.

L’absurdité de la demande fit presque rire Kageyama, et lui permit, du moins, de libérer un peu son stress. Avait-il maintenant des désirs sadomasochistes ? Oikawa au contraire, parut un peu plus agacé. Il lui agrippa le poignet et le leva au niveau de son visage. 

-Fais ce que je te dis !

Kageyama cligna. Il y eut des échos d’appels ; c’était la voix de Hinata. Tobio se gela sur place, terrorisé. 

-Tobio ! insista Oikawa, d’une voix basse et pressante. La seule version crédible pour nous deux c’est qu’on était en train de se battre ! Vas-y !

Des bruits de pas commencèrent à se faire entendre dans les couloirs déserts, aux murs couverts de casiers, et ça avait quelque chose d’affreusement lugubre. Tobio regarda Oikawa, et tourna la tête dans la direction des pas.

-T’es là ? appela la voix, et il sentit qu’Hinata était en colère et inquiet. 

Il suspectait, bien sûr. Il savait. Comment pouvait-il ne pas savoir, alors que son copain avait disparu avec ce qu’il pensait être son ex-amant ? Il savait. Il savait, il savait tout, ils étaient finis… 

Une douleur violente interrompit ses pensées affolées. Il tomba en arrière, s’étala aux pieds d’Oikawa, sonné, la joue douloureuse, les yeux entrouverts, juste assez pour voir Oikawa avec une main sur la bouche, étouffer un léger cri de douleur ; tout de suite après, soudainement, il se mit à hurler :

-Dégage ! C’est bon, j’ai compris ! 

Hinata surgit derrière une rangée de casiers. Il avait les yeux grand ouverts, l’air surpris et choqué, et s’immobilisa, ses cheveux roux jurant contre le mur bleu pâle derrière lui.

Tobio se releva en jetant un regard noir, qu’il n’eut nul besoin de feinter, à Oikawa. Celui-ci avait la lèvre ouverte, et du sang, d’un rouge foncé, coulait sur son menton. Venait-il réellement de s’ouvrir lui-même la lèvre ? Tobio était encore sous le coup de l’angoisse, et la vue d’Hinata qui approchait rapidement n’arrangeait rien. Oikawa continuait à crier, en agitant dramatiquement les bras, les traits crispés en une expression de colère.

-C’est comme ça ? Pauvre coincé ! Vas-y, j’en ai rien à foutre, il y en a plein d’autres ! 

Tobio resta un moment qui lui parut une éternité à le fixer, stupidement, le cœur serré, à se demander pourquoi il lui criait dessus de la sorte. 

-Qu’est ce qui se passe ? 

La voix d’Hinata, claire et forte, s’éleva entre eux. Tobio secoua la tête pour retrouver enfin ses réflexes et se défaire de la panique. Oikawa, dos à Hinata, lui adressa un regard qui ne collait absolument pas à la scène qu’il était en train de jouer ; désespéré, insistant. Tobio comprit, enfin, et ouvrit la bouche, en s’efforçant de prendre un air effarouché. Il regarda Hinata, qui était très pâle, et voulut s’écrier, mais encore une fois, Oikawa monopolisa la parole : 

-Oh, Chibi-chan, n’est ce pas ! C’est drôle que tu sois là ! 

Sa voix était parfaitement convaincante, et Hinata crut sans nul doute, à le voir faire un pas en arrière, qu’Oikawa était réellement furieux. Pourtant, et Tobio admira ce courage, il répéta :

-Qu’est ce qui se passe ?

Oikawa fit un sifflement dédaigneux, et des gouttelettes de sang tâchèrent les dalles du sol. Il se détourna, d’un mouvement majestueux, et partit dans la direction opposée, les plantant là tous les deux. Hinata le regarda disparaître et s’approcha prudemment de Tobio, qui se massait la joue avec une moue de déplaisir. Ses grands yeux le fixèrent intensément, suppliant pour une explication. 

-Il..., murmura Tobio avant de s’éclaircir la voix. Il me faisait des avances. Je l’ai repoussé et… ça a mal tourné.

Il désigna sa joue endolorie d’un geste faible. C’était sans nul doute la version qu’Oikawa avait tenté de construire, en rejetant la responsabilité sur lui pour éviter de compromettre Tobio. 

-Tu l’as repoussé ? répéta doucement Hinata. 

La lueur de reconnaissance et d’espoir dans ses yeux était trop belle pour que Tobio ne la réduise à rien. Il se composa un léger sourire et haussa les épaules. 

-Oui. 

Hinata se glissa contre lui, ses bras entourèrent son torse et il enfouit sa tête dans son épaule. Tobio referma ses bras dans son dos, rêveusement. Il poussa l’audace jusqu’à lui dire qu’il l’aimait, pour mieux faire passer le mensonge ; Hinata l’embrassa, et inévitablement, la comparaison mentale se fit. 

Ses lèvres n’étaient pas aussi douces, pas aussi expérimentées. Il y avait moins de passion et c’était moins profond, Tobio n’arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le baiser, ses pensées dérivaient toujours. Dans les étreintes d’Oikawa, il se sentait étrangement en sécurité, il se sentait désirable et libéré de tout tabou, vivant, lui-même enfin. Et la dernière….Dans ce placard, loin de tout, coupé des autres, juste eux deux, et ça avait été si différent. Le baiser restait encore accroché à ses lèvres, malgré celles de Hinata qui s’y supplantaient.

Avec Shouyou, tout avait sombré dans une espèce de routine qui le laissait de plus en plus indifférent au fur et à mesure qu’il se donnait à Oikawa. Avec son petit ami, pas de murmures, pas d’assurance donnée par l’obscurité, pas d’odeur sucrée et d’intonations mielleuses…Il regretta presque la manière d’embrasser d’Oikawa. Visiblement, Hinata ne remarqua pas son trouble et, quand ils s’écartèrent, lui fit un sourire éclatant de bonheur. 

Kageyama était malade de sa propre hypocrisie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TU ES PERDU, TOBIO-CHAN  
> Voilà voilà, que dire ?  
> Toujours à propos des postes, le poste 2 se situe tout à droite devant le filet, c'est à eux que le passeur fait des passes arrières, donc le passeur doit se trouver au milieu du terrain, ce qui explique la proximité d'Oikawa et Kageyama un moment ^^  
> Kenma n'a toujours pas immensément de présence, mais ça viendra :)  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser commentaires, kudos, à venir papoter ici http://somnys.tumblr.com/ et voilà, je crois que c'est tout, bonne journée à tous ;)


	12. Oikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On y est ! Enfin une variation dans la narration !  
> Des fois je me dis que pour m'attaquer au kagehina et prêcher l'oikage, le fandom me ferait brûler vive.  
> Et... si je m'attaque à l'Iwaoi en plus ? C'est bon, je sais que vous me détestez XD  
> Néanmoins j'espère que la lecture sera bonne ;)

Le pain au lait, les aliens, le volley-ball et Iwa-chan, étaient les quatre choses que Tooru, dans son enfance, énonçait quand on lui demandait ce qu’il aimait.

En tant que petit dernier de la famille, il avait eu une enfance heureuse. C’était au collège –plus précisément lors de sa dernière année, qu’il avait appris ce que signifiaient vraiment le dépit, la frustration, le désespoir, la jalousie. Tellement de sentiments négatifs accumulés sur les frêles épaules d’un sixième, d’un nouveau venu, aux grands yeux bleus candides. Il s’appelait Kageyama Tobio ; mais après quelques mois, Tooru, par dérision, préféra l’appeler Tobio-chan. C’était plus personnel, plus ironique, et rabaissant. Le rabaisser, oui, qu’il reste en bas, loin en dessous de Tooru, qu’il ne s’approche jamais –c’était sa phobie. Etre dépassé. Devenir moins bon, se faire rejeter des autres, rester sur le banc, cesser d’être le meilleur. Ça lui donnait des cauchemars, le volley n’était plus un loisir pour lui, mais une guerre constante ; il se sentait épié, il ne souriait plus. Il avait découvert des zones d’ombres en lui, qu’il ne connaissait pas, jusqu’à la violence, et ça lui avait fait terriblement peur. C’était une triste époque pour Oikawa. Le lycée lui avait donné un nouveau départ, et la carapace qu’il s’était construite toute l’année, souriante et futile, qui couvrait tous les recoins sombres de sa personnalité, ne l’avait jamais quitté. 

Tooru secoua la tête et ramena son esprit sur ses devoirs. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il repensait à tout cela maintenant, mais ce n’était pas le moment. Il termina son exercice en deux phrases, satisfait de lui-même et de ses excellentes notes, et lança un regard circulaire et ennuyé autour de lui en se demandant comment s’occuper à présent. Il était 22 heures, Iwaizumi n’allait pas tarder à rentrer. Tooru bâilla et considéra l’idée de se faire un thé. Il alla déverrouiller la porte pour son copain, et en passant devant le calendrier, marqua au fluo que le jour se terminait -le mercredi 16 septembre. 

Il était devant une téléréalité absolument abrutissante, la tasse de thé à moitié vide dans ses mains, quand Hajime rentra. Tooru entendit d’abord la porte s’ouvrir et se fermer, et le soupir de soulagement d’être enfin chez soi ; puis le claquement des chaussures contre le mur, le sac abandonné dans l’entrée, et Iwaizumi apparut dans le salon. 

Ses yeux, d’un gris perçant, étaient soulignés par des cernes mauves et ses sourcils épais étaient froncés, comme toujours, dessinant de petites rides sur son nez. Il n’avait pas changé sa manière de se coiffer depuis qu’Oikawa le connaissait, ce qu’il n’avait pas fait non plus d’ailleurs ; les cheveux d’Iwaizumi, d’un châtain très foncé, étaient hérissés en piques tout autour de sa tête. Il portait une chemise blanche, qui contrastait avec la couleur de sa peau tannée, et ses mains épaisses d’attaquant dénouaient sa cravate d’un geste las. Il paraissait épuisé.

Iwaizumi se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté de Tooru, et le mouvement soudain manqua de faire déborder le thé, qui, par précaution, fut posé sur la table basse. Oikawa tourna la tête vers Hajime, et posa sa tête sur son épaule, délicatement, y trouvant une chaleur réconfortante. 

-Ça été ? demanda-t-il. 

Iwaizumi ne répondit pas et souffla encore, en ébouriffant les mèches de cheveux de Tooru, qui sourit, par convention. Il en avait tellement l’habitude qu’il ne pouvait se réfréner de sourire que difficilement, même dans les moments gênants. Rire, sourire, faire des signes de paix, des clins d’œil, tirer la langue. Il n’y avait qu’Iwaizumi pour comprendre tout ce qu’il y avait au-delà de ça. Tooru lia ses doigts à ceux, rugueux, de son petit ami, qui les compressa mollement, presque sans conviction, songea Tooru en faisant cette fois une moue. 

Iwaizumi se pencha un peu et Oikawa releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, l’éternel sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Il se sentait un peu nostalgique, et avait besoin d’attention –besoin d’amour. Une étreinte, un baiser, quelque chose. Durant la dernière semaine, il n’avait presque pas vu Iwaizumi, et il en avait assez de se sentir tellement seul. Et Tobio ne daignerait pas donner signe de vie non plus, bien sûr –il se sentit encore plus mal, et cela dût transparaître sur son visage, car Iwaizumi inclina la tête pour l’embrasser dans le cou. 

Trop vite, les choses s’échauffèrent. Trop vite pour Tooru, ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait, pas maintenant, pas cette fois. Depuis qu’il voyait Tobio, Hajime ne l’intéressait plus vraiment de ce côté-là. Et celui-ci avait dû sentir son désintéressement et réagissait, certes, mais cela rendait tout pire. Tooru aurait juste voulu être rassuré, se sentir aimé. Mais déjà les mains étaient sur ses hanches et il était dans son lit, assailli de baisers brûlants et durs. Il grimaça d’inconfort quand il sentit le froid du lubrifiant contre sa peau ; quand Iwaizumi se pencha sur lui, en lui, ses mains agrippèrent les draps, il serra les dents et laissa Hajime imposer son rythme, essayant désespérément de tirer quelque chose de lui, comme avant. Le claquement cru de la peau contre la peau le dégoûtait, les respirations lourdes et moites de son compagnon, les mains qui le serraient trop fort, tout. Il simula, difficilement, et uniquement pour pousser Iwaizumi à finir plus vite, fatigué de le voir s’acharner entre ses cuisses. Quand Hajime s’étendit enfin à côté de lui, il aurait voulu qu’il le prenne dans ses bras, mais l’autre se contenta de tirer la couette et s’endormit sans un regard de plus. Tooru resta immobile, allongé sur le dos, les jambes encore écartées et à demi pliées, les yeux grands ouverts perdus dans l’obscurité du plafond. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, plus respirer. 

Lentement, il se glissa hors du lit, se nettoya rapidement et enfila un pantalon de sport et un sweat. Il sortit silencieusement de l’appartement, haletant, suffoquant, la tête trop lourde, et s’appuya un instant contre un mur pour éviter de tomber. Il termina assis sur le métal glacé de l’escalier de secours, la tête dans les mains, à sangloter pathétiquement. Il sentait les larmes chaudes rouler sur ses joues, aussitôt refroidies par le vent nocturne ; les lumières des lampadaires et des phares de voitures lui apparaissaient floues, comme une myriade de points incandescents assemblés, à travers ses yeux humides. Il étouffa dans sa manche un nouvel accès de désespoir. 

Il se calma peu à peu, régula sa respiration, essuya ses yeux, et inspira longuement l’air frais. Il se sentait vide, isolé et sale de la soirée. Avec Hajime, ça se dégradait de plus en plus, mais comment le rejeter dans ces moments-là ? Il ne pouvait pas lui dire, sinon ils casseraient. Mais depuis cette nuit avec Tobio, rien n’était plus pareil, et chaque fois qu’il le revoyait, faire l’amour avec Hajime devenait de plus en plus pénible. Au contraire d’Iwaizumi, les longues mains fines de Tobio couraient sur sa peau comme des caresses, il était assez mince pour qu’il puisse le manipuler entre ses bras, le modeler à son image, juste pour lui ; et à chaque fois, c’était délicieux, Tooru oubliait tout, égaré dans des étreintes passionnées, et sans lendemain.

Enfin, c’était son plan de base, continuer sur cette voie, avoir Tobio comme plan cul. Sauf que ce n’était plus vraiment sans lendemain, et Tooru se rendait chaque jour un peu plus compte de la dépendance qu’il avait développée à l’égard de Kageyama. Une chose l’effrayait plus encore que les autres, qui s’était produite la semaine d’avant, après leur match. Il avait, bien sûr, été l’instigateur de cette rencontre, et même s’il n’avait pas voulu être confronté à Hinata, il avait besoin de revoir Tobio, de se vider la tête. Son intention avait été de l’attirer dans le placard, le mettre à genoux et décompresser du stress du match. Au lieu de ça, il avait été repris par ce besoin de tendresse, et l’avait embrassé, simplement, longuement. Et Tobio, encore une fois, avait été parfait. Ses lèvres, chaudes et souples, toujours accueillantes, s’étaient mêlées aux siennes, et ce n’était pas des baisers faits dans l’intention d’anticiper la suite, non, Tooru n’avait rien espéré de plus qu’un geste qu’on aurait pu considérer comme amoureux ; et ses attentes avaient été dépassées.

Et c’était ce qui lui faisait peur. Tobio avait joué le jeu, avait su l’embrasser comme il l’aurait fait avec quelqu’un qu’il aimait, comme il devait le faire avec Hinata –et Tooru aurait pu imaginer qu’il s’agissait de Hajime, s’il n’avait pas appris par cœur les empreintes de leurs lèvres. Cela signifiait aussi que Tobio, non seulement pouvait combler un manque physique, mais aussi sentimental. Or, un plan cul, ça ne fait pas dans les sentiments, surtout compte tenu du passé tumultueux qu’ils avaient en commun. 

Voilà pourquoi Tooru n’avait osé renvoyer ni mail ni sms depuis le mardi précédent. Il craignait la prochaine fois qu’il verrait Tobio, craignait que leur relation passe du plan cul à… à quoi ? Une histoire d’amour ? Tooru eut un rire désabusé. Non, le mardi d’avant, il était resté écouter un peu ce qui se passait entre Hinata et Tobio, s’il marchait dans le mensonge. Il l’avait entendu dire à la crevette qu’il l’aimait. Tobio, sans aucun doute, s’en tenait au plan initial, se voir de temps à autre pour tirer un coup avec des sensations exacerbées. D’ailleurs, il ne s’impliquait pas réellement là-dedans ; c’était toujours Tooru qui devait aller le chercher, au sein même de sa fac, ou faire des stratégies détournées, trouver des prétextes. Tobio s’en foutait, voilà tout. Peut-être qu’il n’avait pas de problèmes avec la crevette et que c’était lui, Oikawa, qui lui tenait lieu de distraction occasionnelle. Tooru contempla tristement sa solitude en secouant la tête, découragé. 

Il aimait bien Tobio, finalement, et peut-être qu’il n’aurait pas dû s’en rendre compte. Forcément, à force d’entretenir ce genre de relation, il avait découvert des facettes jusque là inconnues de Kageyama. Ce n’était pas le petit garçon qui le suivait partout, le regardait de loin, avec adoration ; ce n’était pas l’adolescent renfermé et arrogant qui avait soif de victoire, de l’écraser surtout. C’était un jeune homme épanoui, avec des responsabilités, ardent, fier, et dévoué. Tooru ferma les yeux pour visualiser, sous ses paupières, les iris d’un bleu profond, le sourire discret, les joues qui n’avaient pas encore tout à fait perdu les courbes de l’enfance. Il se rappelait encore l’odeur de son shampoing, de son déo, de sa peau.

Oikawa se souvenait de cette soirée, au camp d’entraînement, quand Tobio lui avait envoyé un sms. Cette situation, qui n’avait rien d’extraordinaire, s’était rejouée cent fois dans sa tête et toujours : pourquoi ? Pourquoi s’inquiétait-il qu’Oikawa lui en veuille ? Accordait-il tant d’importance à leur relation ? Et le même sourire, à demi flatté, et à demi ravi venait jouer sur les lèvres de Tooru, et lorsqu’il s’en rendait compte, il niait, pensait à autre chose. C’était pourtant bien la preuve que Tobio pensait à lui, parfois, et ça lui réchauffait quelque peu le cœur de songer à cela. 

Depuis l’épisode du placard, Tooru songeait que Tobio pouvait lui donner tout l’amour dont il avait besoin.

Pas un vrai amour, bien sûr, une simulation de relation de cœurs pour compléter l’harmonie des corps. Après tout, ils avaient déjà acquis la complicité nécessaire, même s’ils ne se parlaient concrètement pas tant que ça…Tooru se prit à rêver de cette demi-relation. Tobio l’avait embrassé en retour, sans poser de questions, ce ne serait pas difficile de grappiller un baiser ou quelque chose de temps en temps, non ? 

Mais Hajime. C’était son petit ami, « son grand amour ». C’était son rôle d’être là, de s’occuper de Tooru, le réconforter, le câliner, faire des projets ensemble…, mais avec toutes ses absences, c’était devenu si rare. Quand il rentrait, il était fatigué, n’avait pas de temps. Peu à peu, leur couple s’émiettait, et Tooru le contemplait, impuissant. Chaque fois qu’il essayait d’en parler, Iwaizumi lui promettait d’être plus présent. Depuis deux ans que cela durait, la situation n’avait fait qu’empirer. Oikawa n’avait jamais osé aller voir ailleurs, il se serait méprisé de le faire. Mais quand il avait revu Tobio… Déjà, il avait été un peu surpris d’apprendre que son ex-kouhai sortait avec un mec (certes, la crevette, mais bon). Ensuite, il avait dû reconnaître qu’il était devenu vraiment pas mal, et tous les sentiments mitigés qu’il gardait de lui –entre jalousie, rivalité, et il devait reconnaître une certaine fierté, tardive mais existante- il avait tenté de l’approcher. Encore une nuit sans Hajime…et il avait lu le reflet de sa solitude dans les yeux embués par l’alcool de Tobio. « Je suis seul ce soir », combien de fois Oikawa n’avait-il pas ressassé ces mots ? Et puis, certes, il avait voulu passer un peu plus de temps avec lui, mais c’était Tobio qui avait pris les devants pour l’embrasser. Tooru s’était juste montré opportuniste pour la soirée, il s’était enfin permis de prendre un peu de bon temps, les sens embrouillés, ayant besoin de contact humain. Juste pour la nuit, Iwaizumi n’en saurait rien, et lui aurait de la compagnie.

Il frissonna légèrement sur l’escalier de secours, ses cheveux agités par une brise fraîche, mais il ne voulait pas retourner à l’appartement maintenant, il craignait d’y étouffer. Tooru posa sa joue dans la paume de sa main et continua à rêvasser. Comment en était-il arrivé là avec Tobio ? Ce 13 juin –la date était resté gravée dans sa mémoire, malgré lui. 

Il était allongé sur le ventre, à moitié enroulé dans une couverture, le visage plongé dans un oreiller. Peu à peu s’éveillant, les yeux encore fermés, il prenait conscience de son corps nu, de la chaleur de la pièce, de l’odeur de baise, d’une présence près de lui, et n’avait pas pu continuer son examen mental de la situation puisqu’il avait soudain été projeté par terre. Il avait poussé un cri de surprise que lui-même assumait ne pas avoir été très viril, s’était étalé sur la moquette et avait entrepris de geindre « Mais, Iwa-chan ? » ; puis, levant les yeux, il avait reconnu un visage qui n’était absolument pas celui d’Iwaizumi. 

Ses joues lui avaient fait l’effet d’être un brasier quand ses yeux avaient glissé sur le corps dénudé de Tobio, couvert de suçons, marques violacées, griffes et morsures en tout genre. Lui-même sentait des tiraillement un peu partout sur son corps, et l’évidence s’imposa dans son cerveau. Tobio et lui… 

Il s’était ensuivi des hurlements d’épouvante réciproques. Puis Tooru avait voulu tirer la couette par terre, avec lui, pour se cacher –tout de même, un peu de pudeur !, et Tobio l’avait retenue en pensant probablement la même chose, et ils avaient fini par se battre pour la couette comme des gamins. Ils avaient la gueule de bois, l’air ensommeillé encore, les mouvements pâteux malgré toute l’horreur de la situation. Tobio l’avait autorisé à prendre sa douche chez lui avant de repartir. 

Sauf que voilà. Hajime n’avait jamais été capable de lui procurer ce genre de sensations, et Tooru avait voulu revoir Tobio. Et depuis trois mois, ils tissaient un lien spécial, chaque fois un peu plus intime. Etaient-ils… 

-Oikawa ? 

Tooru sursauta si fort qu’il glissa de la marche sur laquelle il était assis et tomba sur celle d’en dessous. Il releva un regard affolé sur le nouveau venu, avant de se rappeler que ses yeux étaient sans nul doute encore rouges et gonflés, et baissa la tête après avoir reconnu le concierge.

-Encore en train de fumer, hein ? Moi qui croyais que vous étiez un sportif, et qu’il fallait préserver ses poumons. Ah, la jeunesse… Vraiment, vous n’êtes pas tellement couvert et… 

Tooru espéra qu’il termine rapidement son monologue paternaliste, mais le concierge s’interrompit soudainement. Peut-être qu’Oikawa s’était montré trop silencieux, ou qu’il avait remarqué qu’il n’avait pas de cigarette, quoiqu’il en soit, il cessa de parler, et Tooru se vit contraint de lever les yeux. Il vit l’expression du vieil homme changer. Il ne l’avait jamais particulièrement apprécié, et s’en méfiait d’autant plus depuis qu’il l’avait surpris avec Tobio, et essaya de camoufler les ravages que les larmes avaient fait sur son visage par un faible sourire. 

-Vous allez bien ? demanda maladroitement le concierge.

-Super, répondit Oikawa d’une voix rauque. Il n’y a pas de problème. 

Le concierge hocha la tête d’un air pas totalement convaincu, parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, les traits de son visage adoucis, mais se retint ; il eut un mouvement des épaules et commença à s’éloigner, mais Oikawa eut un sursaut d’angoisse :

-N’en parlez pas à Iwaizumi… S’il vous plaît. 

Le vieil homme s’arrêta et le fixa dans les yeux, et Tooru se sentit bêtement ignorant sous ce regard. Qui espérait-il tromper ? 

-Ce qui se passe entre vous ne sont pas mes affaires, répondit le concierge d’un ton compatissant. Enfin, au cas où, hein…

Il fit un geste vague de la main, comme s’il n’osait pas afficher son soutien à voix haute, mais Tooru lui en fut déjà assez reconnaissant. Il entendit ses pas lourds sur l’escalier en métal et alluma son téléphone, toujours aussi inconstant vis-à-vis de Tobio. Et s’il lui envoyait un sms ? Quels étaient les risques que ce soit Hinata qui l’ouvre à sa place ? A y penser, Tooru avait hâte de le voir… Il parcourut distraitement sa galerie, principalement composée de ses selfies, pensa à mettre de la musique avant de se rappeler qu’il n’avait pas ses écouteurs, lança quelques jeux et ouvrit, enfin, les messages de Tobio. Le dernier datait du moment où Kageyama avait décliné sa dernière invitation, et il se sentit un peu irrité de relire la réponse hâtive. 

Il tapait des lettres, formait des mots pour les effacer ensuite. A quoi cela mènerait-il d’écrire à Tobio maintenant ? Il était onze heures et demie du soir, un mercredi, et il était dans un sale état. Tobio ne pourrait pas se déplacer maintenant, et même s’il avait pu, Oikawa ne pensait pas qu’il aurait servi de plan cul, plutôt de compagnie. Il l’aurait embrassé, étreint peut-être, si Tobio s’était laissé faire. Il soupira tristement et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

« Tobio-chan ? »

Il laissa sa tête retomber sur ses genoux, et grimaça à la fois de la douleur dans son front et dans son genou blessé, qui n’avait jamais réellement guéri depuis une entorse compliquée qu’il s’était faite aux temps du lycée. Il se sentait ridicule, mais il avait besoin de parler à quelqu’un, quelqu’un qui puisse comprendre, quelqu’un pour s’échapper un moment de cette soirée qui avait mal tournée. Et quand il devait se changer les idées, il y avait Tobio. Son téléphone vibra et il releva la tête, les yeux emplis d’espoir. 

« Quoi ? »

Tooru fronça les sourcils, se sentit un peu contrarié. La réponse était froide, ou peut-être que Tobio n’était juste pas à l’aise avec les codes par messages. Quoiqu’il en soit, il ne se démonta pas :

« Je peux t’appeler ? »

Il imagina tous les scénarios probables dans sa tête. Tobio pouvait répondre qu’il ne décrocherait pas, à cause des risques, ou parce qu’il était avec Hinata ou n’importe quelle excuse valable qui agacerait Tooru ; ou reporter l’appel au lendemain, quand il serait à la fac, loin des autres et de son copain. Ça aurait pu être un choix acceptable, si Tooru avait eu la certitude de passer la soirée. Ou alors, il pouvait ne pas répondre du tout, et Oikawa était à peu près sûr que dans ce cas, il finirait dans le bar le plus proche, à fumer cigarette sur cigarette pour réfréner la crise d’angoisse. L’option qui pourrait être une issue convenable serait qu’il ne puisse pas décrocher, mais qu’il continue à parler par sms. Ce serait déjà quelque chose. Quand son téléphone vrombit à nouveau, Tooru se hâta de le déverrouiller, mais il ne cessa pas de vibrer ; c’était Tobio lui-même qui l’appelait. Tooru sentit son cœur bondir et dut s’y reprendre à trois fois pour accepter l’appel. 

-Allô ?

-Oikawa, répondit la voix ensommeillée de Tobio, et Tooru se demanda, en culpabilisant légèrement, s’il l’avait réveillé. 

-Je te dérange ?

Bien sûr, ça ne collait pas vraiment à sa personnalité de s’en inquiéter, mais il n’était plus vraiment lui-même ce soir-là. Enfin, si ; il était justement exactement lui-même, sans artifices et sans mensonges, tout le côté flashy et brillant occulté, refoulé pour mieux ressurgir à la lumière du jour et des autres. La nuit, quand personne ne pouvait le voir, les démons prenaient toujours le dessus. Peu lui importait d’être brutal ou doux, il prenait les émotions comme elles venaient et les laissait le dominer, sans les filtrer du sourire traditionnel. 

-Non, je suis dehors.

-Moi aussi, murmura Tooru. 

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

La question qu’il attendait. Tooru se mordilla les lèvres nerveusement, geste qu’il ne s’autorisait que rarement en public (sauf sensuellement, bien sûr), avant de répondre, presque honteux :

-Rien…je voulais juste parler, comme ça.

Décidément, les trémolos dans sa voix ne lui plaisaient pas du tout. Il ne voulait pas que Tobio le voie faible, ce qui fut apparemment raté puisque Kageyama répondit d’une voix plus douce qui apaisa quelque peu Tooru :

-Qu’est ce qui se passe ? 

-Je sais pas…, rien ? Juste… 

Tooru se flagella mentalement d’hésiter autant sur les mots et changea de sujet.

-Pourquoi tu es dehors ?

-Parce que tu voulais m’appeler, rétorqua Tobio. 

-Oh… la crevette dort déjà ? 

-Je crois bien. On avait entraînement, ce soir, donc forcément…

-Ah, ouais, forcément. Je t’ai réveillé ? 

-Oui, marmonna Tobio.

Tooru dissipa la culpabilité en éclatant de rire et entendit Tobio protester, ce qui lui donna l’envie de continuer, d’autant plus que ça lui faisait du bien après les heures qu’il venait de passer.

-Excuse moi, dit-il enfin.

Il ne savait pas trop s’il s’excusait d’avoir ri, ou de l’avoir réveillé. Quoiqu’il en soit, les mots passèrent tout seuls dans sa gorge, ce qu’il n’aurait jamais cru, surtout qu’il lui était assez difficile de présenter ses excuses et en particulier à Tobio.

-Dis ? fit la voix hésitante de Kageyama, le tirant de ses brèves réflexions.

-Oui ? 

-Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas fait signe depuis la dernière fois ? Je veux dire… T’es parti comme ça, et franchement j’aurais jamais pensé ça de toi, mais t’as géré la situation ! Et je pensais qu’on aurait un peu de temps mais…c’était trop risqué je suppose. Je, euh… Enfin, c’était différent ! 

Tooru resta déstabilisé, les yeux fixés dans le lointain, pendu à la voix qui sortait du téléphone, tentant d’assimiler toutes les informations, chaque fois se sentant un peu plus euphorique. Tobio avait attendu après lui. Il venait de lui faire un compliment. Un aveu pareil valait cher venant de Tobio, et Tooru se figura parfaitement qu’il était en train d’en rougir… Ou plutôt, qu’ils l’étaient tous les deux, rectifia-t-il en posant le dos de sa main sur sa joue brûlante, heureux que l’obscurité le dissimule. Mon Dieu, songea-t-il ; Oikawa Tooru, vingt et un ans depuis peu, en train de rougir comme un stupide adolescent énamouré parce qu’on faisait attention à lui. 

-Oui, c’était différent. Est-ce que ça veut dire que c’était moins bien ? 

Il se désespérait tout seul, avec ses questions stupides. Qu’est ce qu’il cherchait exactement ? Evidemment que c’était moins bien d’embrasser un mec dans un placard, sans même qu’il soit question de sentiments, plutôt que de baiser comme des animaux juste pour la jouissance. Ce n’était juste pas comparable. Et nul doute que Tobio…

-Non ! Je veux dire, c’était… c’était tout aussi bien. 

Tooru cessa de respirer. 

-S…sérieux ? Mais on a même pas baisé ! 

-Ouais, ouais, concéda Tobio d’une petite voix. Mais…Enfin….comment dire… 

Ils étaient donc sur la même longueur d’onde ? s’interrogea Tooru. Cela devenait vraiment intéressant ! Mais en quoi Tobio manquait-il d’amour ? Pourquoi n’en avait-il pas assez avec Hinata ? Est-ce qu’il serait d’accord pour qu’ils répartissent mieux leurs rendez-vous entre le sexe et des moments plus tendres ? Et pourquoi ne l’avait-il pas contacté avant, s’il lui manquait ? Tellement de questions qu’il n’osait pas formuler au téléphone. Il se sentait enfin bien, soulagé et heureux, et écouta Tobio bégayer dans l’appareil encore quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

-Alors… On se revoit quand ?

-Quand tu veux, répondit immédiatement Tobio, avant de se corriger : je veux dire, euh, quand Hinata n’est pas là.

Tooru retint son hilarité en imaginant le visage que Tobio devait faire à cet instant, sûrement mortifié. Il était donc impatient de le revoir ? S’il avait eu Tobio en face de lui, il était presque sûr qu’il l’aurait embrassé pour l’embarrasser encore plus, et aussi… Il admit que Tobio pouvait parfois se montrer mignon. Presque adorable. Il était presque sûr, même sans le voir, que Kageyama devait avoir baissé les yeux à ses pieds, faire la moue et avoir les joues roses, tout gêné d’avoir présenté un semblant de sentiment ; et cette vision l’attendrissait. Tout cela n’était certainement que des sentiments de senpai refoulés, se dit-il en serrant les mâchoires. Mais entre Hajime présentement en train de ronfler et Tobio qui témoignait enfin un peu de hâte à l’idée de le revoir, il était plus enclin à valoriser ce dernier.

-Justement, il part ce week-end avec sa petite sœur à la mer. Je lui ai dit de n’y aller qu’avec elle, qu’on se voyait déjà assez. Bon, il a eu l’air un peu… déçu, mais au moins, l’appart est libre. 

-C’est une invitation ? minauda Tooru en rendant sa voix aussi suggestive que possible.

-Si tu es libre, répliqua Tobio tout aussi joueur. 

Oikawa était fort conscient qu’en réalité, il ne l’était pas. Les week-ends étaient les rares moments, en dehors de fins de soirées ou de bouts d’heures à l’aube, où il pouvait profiter d’Iwaizumi. Mais le déroulement de la soirée précédente défila à nouveau sous ses yeux, les traits épuisés de son petit ami, l’écœurement. Ses déceptions successives face à ce comportement, rude, expéditif, comme si… comme si c’était lui le véritable plan cul. 

-Oikawa ? appela Kageyama, la voix redevenue hésitante.

-Oui, sursauta Tooru. Oui, ça marche. Faisons ça. Je prétexterai quelque chose pour passer chez toi. 

La résolution prise, les souvenirs écartés, il se sentit plus serein. Il verrait Tobio dans trois jours, il n’avait qu’à se raccrocher à cette idée et faire comme si de rien n’était avec Iwaizumi. Kuroo pourrait sûrement l’aider à mentir pour qu’il puisse voir Tobio, mais son absence devait rester assez courte. Après tout, ce n’était pas le moment d’étioler encore plus les liens qui l’unissaient à Iwaizumi. Sinon, il ne pourrait s’en prendre qu’à lui-même. 

-Hinata part samedi matin et rentre dimanche soir, donc tu peux passer quand tu veux. 

-Je te dirai quoi, Tobio-chan. 

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux à savourer leur satisfaction. 

-Bien, déclara enfin Tobio. Je pense que je vais retourner dormir avant que quelqu’un me voie devant mon immeuble en short-pantoufles.

Tooru éclata de rire, sincèrement cette fois, et dût se réfréner en pensant à l’heure tardive et aux voisins. Tobio était vraiment rafraîchissant, quand il voulait. Il laissa le sourire scotché sur son visage, en concluant :

-D’accord, on se voit samedi alors ! Bonne nuit, je-

Il se figea, le sourire disparut brutalement. 

-… Je passerai, ne te languis pas trop en mon absence, termina-t-il en feignant un air taquin.

-Comme si, entendit-il suivi d’un bâillement fort ostensible. Bonne nuit. 

Tobio raccrocha en premier, et Tooru resta songeur, les traits neutres, le téléphone encore allumé dans la paume de sa main. Il s’était un peu choqué. La discussion allant, l’euphorie, sa manière de considérer Tobio, le dépit par rapport à Hajime –il aurait pu croire que c’était à Iwaizumi, celui d’avant, l’attentionné du début de leur relation, qu’il parlait. Un peu mutin, un peu tendre, et à l’écoute. Et toutes les attentes pour le week-end à venir qui se montaient dans sa tête, son envie de voir Tobio, de l’embrasser, de le serrer contre lui, même. Sa recherche désespérée d’un peu d’attention… Oui, il renonçait au plan cul. Il ne voulait pas de ce type de relation. Même si c’était Tobio –ou justement parce que c’était Tobio ?- il voulait une part de sentiments.

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête pour se débarrasser de ses pensées. Finalement, il se leva de l’escalier en frissonnant et rentra silencieusement pour retrouver son lit et son dégoût. 

Il avait failli dire « je t’aime ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaam :3  
> Déçu, frustré, heureux, étonné, je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi vous vous attendiez avec Oikawa ou si ce chapitre vous a éclairci, alors laissez moi savoir ;)  
> On reste avec lui pour le prochain chapitre ! A toute :)


	13. Oikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau chapitre !   
> On reste avec Oikawa :3   
> Bonne lecture !

Tooru s’était toujours demandé pourquoi il n’avait pas fait de théâtre. 

Puis, la réponse venait naturellement : parce qu’il consacrait tout son temps au volley-ball. Tout simplement.

Pourtant, il mentait à merveille. Ainsi, Iwaizumi n’avait que rarement remarqué ses états d’âmes, et les autres ? De simples amis, des filles éphémères, des coéquipiers, jusqu’à sa famille, qui ne voyaient de lui que la surface. Peu à peu, Tooru s’était fondu dans cette personnalité qui le rendait populaire. Il était peut-être un peu futile de base, mais sa volonté avait forcé le trait jusqu’à la caricature. Parfois, il s’en amusait ; d’autres fois, il s’écœurait lui-même.

Le jeudi et le vendredi étaient passés avec une lenteur exaspérante. Sur les deux jours, il s’était réveillé seul ; Iwaizumi était rentré vers vingt heures le jeudi, mais Tooru avait esquivé toutes les tentatives d’approche physique. Tant pis pour les câlins et les baisers, il n’aurait qu’à exploiter à fond les quelques heures qu’il passerait avec Tobio. Bien sûr, Hajime n’avait pas été dupe, conscient d’être évité. C’est pourquoi, le vendredi soir, il était revenu beaucoup plus tôt qu’à l’accoutumée de son travail, peu après qu’Oikawa soit rentré de la fac. Il gérait tranquillement son rôle d’administrateur sur volleywood quand il entendit la porte d’entrée, et, se retournant inquiet, il avait vu Iwaizumi surgir avec un bouquet de lilas mauves. Oikawa était resté un instant stupéfait, puis avait accepté le bouquet avec un grand sourire, et embrassé Hajime pour le remercier. 

Iwaizumi avait un peu travaillé dans le salon, pendant que Tooru continuait à gérer le site. Par curiosité, il rechercha la symbolique des fleurs. Les lilas mauves… Sur le premier site, c’était le symbole du premier amour. Flatteur. En approfondissant un peu ses recherches, Tooru découvrit que c’était plus précisément l’inquiétude amoureuse. Ce n’était pas vraiment un hasard, les lilas mauves n’étaient pas la première fleur qui venait à l’esprit pour offrir un bouquet. Avait-il donc senti les choses à ce point ? Il s’en voulut qu’Iwaizumi redoute quelque chose. Certes, ils n’étaient pas dans la meilleure phase de leur relation –peut-être bien la pire- mais tant qu’il restait des sentiments… Et si Iwaizumi voulait le reconquérir, il pouvait toujours ! A peine Tooru avait-il pensé cela qu’Hajime se racla la gorge et lança avec une fausse désinvolture :

-Et… si on mangeait dehors, ce soir ? 

Oikawa se retourna sur la chaise, les yeux écarquillés.

-Euh… ouais ? répondit-il. 

Il se rendit compte qu’il ne sonnait pas très convaincu et se hâta d’ajouter : 

-Pas de problème, avec plaisir ! Où ça ?

Iwaizumi haussa les épaules. 

-Sur la plage ? 

Evidemment, ils n’étaient pas très loin de la côte, Sendai était un port ; mais ce qui étonnait Oikawa était que Hajime ne faisait habituellement pas dans le romantisme –et il se souvint encore de la soirée de l’avant-veille. S’il faisait des efforts à ce point, c’était que la situation était grave. 

Le soleil tournait doucement à l’orange quand ils s’installèrent dans un coin de plage désert ; Iwaizumi étendit une couverture sur le sable et ils mangèrent lentement des sandwichs et des fruits. Hajime portait un t-shirt sans manches, qui révélait les muscles impressionnants de ses bras. Tooru se souvint de l’impression d’être protégé qu’il ressentait quand ces bras l’enserraient, et ça lui paraissait si lointain ! Quand ils riaient ensemble de tout et de rien, qu’ils arpentaient fièrement la rue main dans la main… Maintenant, ne restaient que quelques débris de relation qu’ils tentaient de faire revivre. Ce n’était plus une continuité de bons moments qui formaient une routine, à présent chaque souvenir agréable devenait un évènement. Tooru s’en voulut de penser ainsi et posa mélancoliquement sa tête sur les genoux d’Iwaizumi, les yeux perdus dans le ciel où commençaient à luire les étoiles. Hajime caressa ses cheveux quelques instants, ses doigts errants dans les mèches rebelles. 

-Tooru, commença Iwaizumi. 

-Hm ? 

-Est-ce que tu m’aimes ?

Oikawa eut la douloureuse impression que son cœur se serrait sous la solennité de la question. Il dirigea ses yeux sur le visage d’Iwaizumi, au-dessus de lui, grave et sérieux. 

-Iwa-chan ? interrogea-t-il. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

Hajime soupira ; il ne regardait pas Tooru, le regard fixé devant lui, sur le Pacifique et le couchant qui s’y reflétait. 

-Tu n’as pas répondu, murmura Iwaizumi. Pourquoi tu n’as pas dit oui tout de suite, sans hésiter, sans poser de questions ?

Oikawa se sentit pris au piège, mais de quoi ? Si, bien sûr que si, il aimait Hajime ! Mais il n’avait pas répondu. Il n’avait pas été spontané, et il se glaçait lentement en le réalisant. 

-Mais si, je t’aime, chuchota-t-il doucement. 

Il vit les mâchoires d’Iwaizumi contractées et se demanda ce qu’il avait fait de mal, mis à part être un peu lent à répondre. Ce n’était pas comme s’il lui avait avoué qu’il couchait avec Tobio en parallèle, ni comme s’il lui avait balancé tout ce qu’il trouvait de déplaisant chez lui –à commencer par ses absences, son manque de considération pour lui, le fait qu’il se sente toujours seul et mal-aimé ! Il sentait la colère monter en lui et sourit pour se refouler, ce qui fit pire que mieux. Il eut le besoin de fumer immédiatement, et ôta sa tête des genoux d’Iwaizumi pour fouiller dans son sac et en retirer un paquet de cigarettes.

-Pourquoi t’angoisses ? interrogea Iwaizumi, suspicieux, le visage toujours aussi fermé. 

-Depuis quand t’es de la police ? répliqua Oikawa en laissant sa voix se teinter de ressentiment alors qu’il faisait jaillir la flamme de son briquet. 

Hajime le fusilla du regard. Evidemment, la scène n’avait pas dû être naturelle, une confession d’amour suivie par l’envie de déstresser. Il devait comprendre qu’il se passait une multitude de choses dans sa tête. Comprendre qu’il devait peser ses mots. L’anxiété lui comprima la poitrine et il se jeta dans la nicotine alors qu’Iwaizumi continuait à fixer les vagues. Se disputer dans un cadre aussi idyllique que l’océan sur lequel descendait le soleil couchant paraissait totalement absurde et déplacé. Dire que Tooru espérait au contraire une réconciliation ! Pourquoi n’avait-il pas répondu sans penser, « oui, je t’aime » ? Pourquoi était-il sur la défensive comme si c’était un piège ? Oh, et puis, songea-t-il en tirant une nouvelle bouffée, si Hajime était aussi perspicace pour douter de lui, il ferait bien de songer à ce qu’il lui faisait ! Peut-être comprendrait-il mieux !

Malgré sa tempête intérieure, Tooru était presque certain qu’il présentait un visage calme, peut-être un peu contrarié. Oui, il était en colère. Il voulait rentrer, il en avait assez de cette plage et d’Iwaizumi, assez que ses pensées tournent en rond autour de toute la répugnance qui tâchait son quotidien, de son ennui. Il voulait changer, eut des envies de tout quitter. Partir loin et se retrouver lui-même, cesser de feindre que tout allait bien, cesser de se mentir.

Les vagues s’étaient assez rapprochées pour qu’il y lance, de loin, la mégot de sa troisième clope. Iwaizumi et lui ne s’étaient pas regardés depuis ; Tooru avait juste senti son regard réprobateur sur lui quand il avait allumé coup sur coup une autre, puis encore une autre cigarette, mais n’avait pas voulu rencontrer son regard. Ils s’étaient contentés de rester assis côte à côte, à contempler la mer en s’ignorant. Tooru se leva, attrapa la bretelle de son sac, le jeta sur son épaule et déclara sans se tourner vers son petit ami :

-On y va. 

Ils rentrèrent dans le même silence pesant et ne s’adressèrent pas la parole de la soirée, qui fut brève puisqu’Hajime alla directement se coucher, dès qu’il fut dix heures du soir. Tooru lança un dernier regard dédaigneux aux lilas avant d’aller le rejoindre. La soirée en amoureux s’était décidément mal finie…Quelques heures à tenir avant de voir Tobio, en espérant qu’il puisse l’aider à se distraire un peu. Il ne regrettait plus du tout de laisser Iwaizumi à l’appart en prétextant passer la soirée chez Kuroo. Ça les calmerait tous les deux. 

La colère passa à la tristesse. Iwaizumi était son meilleur ami depuis qu’ils étaient enfants, ils s’étaient rencontrés en primaire. S’en lasser maintenant était un coup dur pour Oikawa. Hajime l’avait toujours soutenu, encouragé, il l’avait empêché de faire des bêtises dangereuses pour lui comme pour les autres ; il le réprimandait, le surveillait, s’inquiétait de lui. C’était quelqu’un à qui il pouvait tout dire, sur qui il avait toujours pu compter. Le desserrement de leurs liens était douloureux. Tooru n’était même pas sûr que s’ils rompaient, ils pourraient rester amis. Etait-ce cela qui le retenait depuis tout ce temps de se défaire d’une relation qui lui paraissait de plus en plus à sens unique, où il se sentait de plus en plus malheureux ? 

Rompre avec Iwaizumi. Une idée récurrente depuis quelques temps. Mais Tooru la repoussait systématiquement, il ne voulait pas y penser, pas même l’envisager. Cela faisait trois ans qu’ils étaient ensemble, c’était une relation sérieuse. Pourtant…Enfin, depuis qu’il voyait Tobio, il avait du mal à imaginer revenir à une simple vie à deux. Tobio servait de contrepoids à tout ce qui n’allait pas avec Iwaizumi. Une compensation, un recours. Oikawa eut envie de s’assommer avant que ses pensées ne dérivent plus loin sur Tobio et pensa à tout ce qui pouvait l’éloigner des histoires de cul ou d’amour jusqu’à ce qu’il tombe de sommeil. 

Il se réveilla en entendant Iwaizumi prendre sa douche et mit un certain temps à émerger, désireux de rester dans la chaleur confortable de son lit. Il finit par se lever, le temps que les souvenirs lui reviennent doucement pour le plonger d’emblée dans une humeur maussade. Tobio, se rappela-t-il, et il s’égaya un peu. 

-Je passe la soirée chez Kuroo, annonça-t-il quand Iwaizumi entra dans le salon, une serviette humide autour du cou et les cheveux trempés aplatis pour lui faire une espèce de coupe au bol tout à fait comique.

-Ah ouais ? 

Oh. Le ton amer de sa voix acheva de réveiller Tooru, qui se plaça immédiatement sur la défensive. Iwaizumi n’avait donc pas décoléré de la veille ? Mais que Tooru y pouvait-il ? Il soupira profondément et se pinça l’arrête du nez dans le geste caractéristique de l’agacement.

-Oui. Je lui ai promis et c’est prévu depuis un moment, pour ce week-end. Donc voilà.

Hajime disparut dans la cuisine et revint, une boisson énergisante dans la main. Il but au goulot, bruyamment, ce qui fit grincer des dents Tooru, puis s’essuya la bouche sur sa manche et commenta d’un ton désintéressé :

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais si proche de Kuroo. 

-Tu le saurais si tu me parlais plus souvent. 

Les sourcils d’Iwaizumi se haussèrent si haut qu’ils disparurent sous ses cheveux humides.

-Pardon ?

Oikawa détourna la tête et ferma les yeux de dédain.

-Rien. 

-Si, répète, insista Iwaizumi, et sa voix montait à chaque mot. Je ne te parle pas, c’est ça ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Que je n’ai que ça à faire, parler ? Mais j’ai du boulot, moi ! C’est moi qui paye cet appart ! C’est moi qui nous fait vivre pendant que tu te la coules douce ici ! Et qu’est ce que tu veux encore ? Qu’on sorte tous les soirs, qu’on passe notre temps à papoter ? Tu ne crois pas que j’ai des trucs plus importants à faire que d’écouter les ragots de ta fac ?

-J’aimerais juste que tu agisses un peu plus comme si tu ne t’en foutais pas complètement de moi ! hurla Oikawa en se levant, les larmes aux yeux. 

Iwaizumi eut un instant une expression hébétée, puis rétorqua avec virulence :

-Quoi ? Mais hier soir, encore, j’ai sacrifié ma soirée pour toi ! Et t’as tout gâché, bien sûr ! Tout ce que je fais, c’est pour nous ! Toutes les heures supplémentaires et la masse de travail, c’est pour nous ! Et c’est comme ça que tu me remercies… Mais tu sais quoi, Oikawa ? T’es vraiment un putain d’égoïste. Tu l’as toujours été. Et moi, je suis le con dans l’histoire. 

-Tout ce que j’essaie de faire c’est préserver notre couple et toi… tout ce qui compte, c’est ton travail, je fais des efforts et tu ne le vois même pas ! Tu crois que c’est facile de t’attendre, tout le temps, te voir rentrer crevé, pas décrocher un mot… 

Oikawa hésita un bref instant, les yeux étincelants.

-Et poser tes mains sur moi sans t’occuper de ce que je veux ?

Iwaizumi eut l’air blessé, et cette vue satisfit étrangement Tooru. Un espèce de vengeance indirecte, mais il redoutait les coups que Hajime pouvait lui porter verbalement. Il ne tiendrait pas, il le sentait. Tout son être était au bord de se rompre, les larmes brouillaient sa vision et il avait toutes les peines du monde à garder une voix stable. Hajime baissa la tête et quand il parla, sa voix était basse et venimeuse :

-Dégage d’ici. 

Oikawa resta immobile, les yeux fixés sur les cheveux qui dissimulaient le visage d’Iwaizumi. Il renifla, et s’engouffra dans la salle de bains en verrouillant la porte ; oui, il allait dégager, comme disait Iwaizumi. Il s’appuya de ses deux mains au lavabo, le cœur dans la gorge, étouffé ; ses dents s’enfoncèrent dans la chair de ses lèvres. Ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas, calme-toi, se répétait-il en faisant des exercices de respiration. Tobio. Il fallait trouver Tobio. La crevette devait sûrement être partie, quelle heure était-il ? Il devait être quelque chose comme huit heures et demie, non ? D’abord, se préparer. Avec difficulté, il se débarbouilla, se sentant incapable d’entrer dans la douche encore humide, dont les parois vitrées ruisselaient encore de la présence d’Iwaizumi ; puis il repassa ses affaires de la veille, et attendit un quart d’heure, assis sur le panier à linge sale, incapable de se résoudre à ouvrir la porte et se retrouver face à Iwaizumi. Finalement, prenant son courage à deux mains, il traversa tout le salon en se concentrant sur la porte d’entrée, récupérant d’un geste vif son téléphone et les clés de voiture, puis sortit sans se retourner ni avoir vu son petit ami. Il dévala les escaliers comme si quelqu’un était à sa poursuite, et ne sentit la pression se relâcher que lorsqu’il eut démarré et que son immeuble ait disparu derrière lui.

Il pensa à envoyer un sms à Tobio, par précaution, au cas où Hinata serait encore là ; il reçut immédiatement la réponse, indiquant qu’Hinata était parti depuis une heure et que la voie était libre. Tooru sonna à l’interphone, et la porte s’ouvrit aussitôt ; il monta précipitamment les escaliers et Tobio lui ouvrit la porte avant qu’il n’ait pu sonner. 

Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder mutuellement, et Oikawa eut la pensée soudaine et futile qu’avec les événements de la matinée, il n’avait pas eu le temps de faire ses cheveux. Tant pis, il restait sûrement un peu de gel de la veille, du moins assez pour qu’il ne ressemble pas à un cocker. Tobio était vêtu d’un simple jean foncé et d’un t-shirt ; Oikawa regretta quelque peu qu’il ne porte pas de vêtements plus moulants, surtout quand il avait un corps dont il pouvait être fier, mais ce n’était pas dans sa personnalité de s’exhiber. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et Tooru en apprécia la couleur rare, d’un bleu profond et mystérieux. Son regard descendit lentement sur la bouche de Tobio, son contour bien dessiné et sa couleur rose pâle ; ses lèvres bougèrent, et sa voix s’éleva timidement :

-S…salut. 

Oikawa sourit. Il ne savait pas si c’était toujours ce réflexe ou juste à cause de Tobio. 

-Salut, répondit-il en prenant une attitude de dragueur, la tête inclinée, la main sur la hanche, le sourire de coin. Tu viens souvent ici ?

La vieille réplique absolument dépassée, mais qui servait uniquement à détendre l’atmosphère. Tobio releva sur lui de grands yeux :

-J’habite ici ?

Oikawa eut l’envie brutale d’éclater de rire devant son incompréhension, et simultanément de secouer la tête, consterné. Il décocha un regard suppliant et insistant à Tobio puis recommença à montrer ses dents et se pencha un peu plus près :

-Recommence.

-Salut, murmura Tobio, apparemment très perturbé par la proximité d’Oikawa, à voir ses yeux faire la navette à toute vitesse entre la bouche et les yeux de celui-ci.

-Salut, beau gosse, susurra Tooru.

Il prit un instant pour admirer le rougissement qui recouvrit les joues de Tobio et se souvint qu’il ne lui avait jamais donné de petit surnom du genre. Si Tobio était aussi troublé à chaque fois, ça valait le coup de recommencer. Oikawa, encouragé, continua dans son petit jeu de séduction et lui lança un regard de braise. 

-Tu ne te sentirais pas un peu…seul, toi aussi ? minauda-t-il. 

-Je me sens seul, répliqua immédiatement Tobio, toujours dans la fascination la plus totale. 

Oikawa leva lentement une main à hauteur de son visage et ses doigts effleurèrent la peau douce de la joue de Tobio, qui battit des cils. Adorable, pensa Tooru.

-Alors, murmura-t-il en fermant à demi les paupières et en avançant le visage, si on passait un moment ensemble ?

Il ne voyait plus Tobio qu’à travers le voile de ses cils ; celui-ci approcha doucement son visage jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne soient plus qu’à quelques millimètres l’un de l’autre et laissa Tooru voler ses lèvres. Ils s’embrassèrent d’abord avec lenteur, peut-être un peu trop pour Tooru, qui commença à sentir ses pensées dériver et peser sur son cœur. Hajime. La dispute. Il se jeta davantage dans le baiser, ouvrit la bouche, ferma étroitement les yeux, tenta de se concentrer sur l’instant présent, mais les phrases résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Tu crois que je n’ai que ça à faire, de t’écouter, de m’occuper de toi ? Ses mains agrippèrent l’arrière de la tête de Tobio, les racines des cheveux soyeux, pour le rapprocher, le forcer à ouvrir la bouche encore plus, et l’empêcher de se dégager. Qu’était-il ? Un parasite, c’était cela qu’Iwaizumi sous-entendait ? Qu’il se servait de lui ? Tobio gigotait, tentait de se reculer, et Oikawa le maintint en place, força sa langue entre ses lèvres. Dégage d’ici, dégage de chez moi. Tobio se débattait franchement, maintenant, mais Oikawa le tenait solidement, visage contre visage, l’obligeant à répondre au baiser, s’introduisant dans sa bouche jusqu’à l’étouffer, salement, désespérément. Finalement, Kageyama réussit à le repousser et recula de quelques pas ; il reprit sa respiration avec difficulté, les larmes aux yeux, en lançant un regard qui fit frémir Oikawa. Presque… apeuré ? Tooru prit conscience de ce qui s’était passé, de la tournure qu’avait prise le baiser, de son comportement, et recula également, frappé d’horreur. Qu’est ce qui lui avait pris ? Il sentit ses lèvres trembler.

-J…Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Tobio, je…

-C’est bon, l’interrompit Kageyama en levant la main pour l’arrêter. Ça va. Tu m’avais dit que j’étais un défouloir… J’aurais dû m’attendre à ce qu’il arrive quelque chose du genre à un moment donné, non ?

Tooru le fixa, surpris. Un défouloir ? Tobio ne se considérait donc que comme tel pour lui ? C’était bien ce qu’il lui avait dit, il y avait quelques temps. Pourtant… Il était le premier à venir à l’esprit d’Oikawa quand il se sentait mal, quand il avait besoin de réconfort ; ne l’avait-il pas appelé sans raison quelques jours plus tôt ? Ne l’avait-il pas embrassé presque tendrement après leur match ? Oikawa hésita, puis fit un pas vers lui, encore un peu choqué de ce qui venait de se passer, de sa perte de contrôle.

-Un défouloir ? Tobio… 

Il en avait oublié le –chan, tout le jeu de séduction, son image à maintenir à tout prix, à ne pas, ne jamais passer pour faible, et encore moins devant Kageyama ; dépassé non seulement par la situation, mais aussi tout ce qui se passait depuis quelques jours avec Iwaizumi, il n’avait plus le courage de feinter. Oui, il avait peur d’avoir blessé Tobio, et cela importait, il ne voulait pas l’éclipser par un sourire. Tobio avait le droit de voir qui il était vraiment, ils étaient assez intimes maintenant ! Oikawa fit un nouveau pas vers lui, et, voyant que Tobio paraissait à peu près remis de l’émotion, il combla la distance en trois pas, leva à demi les bras et enserra la taille de Tobio pour l’attirer contre lui, la joue contre ses cheveux. C’était un geste d’excuse, mais plus encore, la reconnaissance que Tobio comptait pour lui, plus qu’un défouloir, autant qu’un ami, que Tooru ne voulait pas le blesser, pas le perdre. Il eut un sentiment de plénitude et de soulagement intense quand il sentit Tobio réagir à son étreinte, y répondre positivement en l’enlaçant pareillement, pour poser ses mains dans son dos ; des frissons parcoururent l’échine de Tooru quand il sentit Tobio nicher le bout de son nez dans son cou. 

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants ; Tooru sentait le corps de Tobio frémir à chaque respiration, et les battements de son cœur, près du sien ; il se demanda brièvement si justement le sien ne battait pas un peu trop vite, et si Tobio le percevrait, en s’en inquiétant légérement. Il avait fini par appuyer son visage contre celui de Kageyama, qui se fondit davantage dans l’étreinte ; et combien de temps cela faisait-il qu’Oikawa désirait se faire câliner de la sorte ? Juste de la pure tendresse, ou, du moins, une imitation en ce qui concernait Tobio, mais lui, Tooru, donnait autant qu’il pouvait donner, précautionneux de ne pas serrer Tobio trop fort, mais assez pour qu’il le perçoive comme une étreinte protectrice et aussi sincère que possible. Il avait fermé les yeux pour mieux ressentir, ancrer ce moment dans son esprit, pour s’en souvenir lors des moments de solitude qui ne manqueraient pas dès qu’il rentrerait chez lui.

Finalement, lorsqu’il se lâchèrent, ils étaient tout deux plus sereins ; Oikawa voyait les épaules de Tobio relâchées, la douceur dans son regard, le léger sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres. Quant à lui, il se sentait infiniment mieux. Ils avaient complètement rompu avec l’ambiance charmeuse précédente, ils étaient devenus plus intimes, plus proches psychiquement, plus humains l’un pour l’autre. Il n’y avait pas besoin de mots d’excuse ou de pardon, juste le geste pur et significatif. Tobio lui adressa un petit sourire. 

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ? proposa-t-il.

Oikawa se rappela soudainement qu’il n’avait pas mangé le matin, et que par conséquent, il était relativement affamé. Il fit un signe de tête affirmatif et suivit Tobio dans la cuisine. 

-Assieds-toi, lança Tobio en ouvrant en placard.

-T’es pas obligé de…, commença Tooru. 

-Quoi ? Tu m’as payé la nourriture l’autre jour. Je te dois bien ça.

Tooru fit la moue et tira une chaise. Il cliqueta ses doigts contre le bocal qui se trouvait au centre de la table, et s’amusa que le poisson vienne, curieux, s’agiter contre la paroi vitrée. 

-Ce con, murmura Tobio en lançant un regard dédaigneux au poisson, comme si son rêve le plus cher était de le paner.

-Tu ne l’aimes pas ? 

-Il est trop…hyperactif, marmonna Kageyama.

Le poisson, comme pour illustrer ses propos, fit trois tours de bocal et éclaboussa la nappe. Tobio soupira, Tooru pouffa de rire.

-Il ressemble un peu à Hinata, plaisanta-t-il. 

A sa grande surprise, il vit le visage de Tobio s’assombrir alors qu’il posait devant Tooru un bol de céréales. 

-C’est parfois agaçant, marmonna Kageyama en s’asseyant en face de lui avec un autre bol.

Oikawa le regarda, incertain ; lui qui pensait que Tobio et la crevette filaient le parfait amour, qu’ils étaient complémentaires ! Enfin, réfléchit-il, si Tobio continuait à le voir, ça voulait bien dire qu’il y avait un problème quelque part. Mais moins Hinata était présent, plus Tobio était accessible, et ça, ça plaisait beaucoup trop à Oikawa. Il baissa les yeux pour se re-concentrer et remarqua enfin le bol de céréales où les pétales dorés se ramollissaient dans le lait. Kageyama avait pris la peine de verser les céréales et même le lait par-dessus ? Un comportement maternel un peu étrange, mais pas désagréable, une délicate attention sûrement inconsciente mais qui acheva de mettre du baume au cœur de Tooru.

Pendant quelques minutes, seuls résonnèrent les bruits des cuillères contre les bols et les crissements des céréales. De temps en temps, Tooru regardait Tobio manger ; il plongeait sa cuillère dans le bol, prenait soin de ne prendre qu’un pétale et secouait doucement la cuillère pour ôter le lait ; ensuite, il ouvrait la bouche, y mettait la cuillère, la refermait, et quand la cuillère glissait d’entre ses lèvres, elle était vide, et les mâchoires de Tobio bougeaient ; Tooru trouvait tout cela fascinant, mais le regard de Tobio remontait toujours sur lui, un peu étonné, et plus d’une fois dans cette situation son teint prit une couleur plus rose. Tooru lui, s’en voulait un peu de se faire surprendre à le regarder, mais il était en face de lui, et la vue était plaisante. Il lui adressait un petit sourire et se faisait l’effet d’une brute épaisse en mangeant ses céréales sans y apporter le même soin que Tobio. Il a donc plein de petites manies, remarqua Oikawa, avec le désir soudain d’en connaître d’autres.

Le son bref et aigu du métal contre la porcelaine eut quelque chose de définitif, lorsque Tobio laissa sa cuillère heurter la paroi du bol, et s’appuya au dossier de la chaise, signifiant qu’il avait terminé. Tooru, qui alternait les rêveries, les regards qu’il espérait discrets à Tobio et la lente mastication, se résolut à manger plus vite quand la voix de Tobio résonna :

-Oikawa. 

Il se raidit ; Tobio avait les mêmes intonations qu’Hajime sur la plage. Il sentit l’anxiété se répandre dans son corps, se prépara au pire : Tobio voulait-il mettre fin à leur relation ? Que cela pouvait-il être d’autre ? La main qui tenait la cuillère se mit à trembler alors qu’Oikawa plongeait ses yeux dans ceux de Tobio, qui eut l’air un peu déstabilisé. 

-Tu sais, on est pas obligés de baiser. 

Oikawa se sentit tellement soulagé qu’il aurait pu s’effondrer ou rire, ou les deux ; à la place, il haussa les épaules en cachant sa joie et fit tournoyer la cuillère. Etait-ce donc tout ce qui importait à Tobio ? Mais c’était merveilleux, songea Tooru. Il le ressentait donc de la même manière ? L’euphorie qu’il avait ressentie sur l’escalier, quand Tobio avait avoué avoir apprécié le baiser, le reprit. Il décida, quitte à prendre des risques, à pousser les choses plus loin :

-Tu veux dire… qu’on soit plus comme des amants ?

Tobio rougit violemment et Tooru se dit qu’il allait un peu trop vite. « Amants » impliquait davantage de sentiments ; et où en étaient-ils ? Tooru ne pouvait même pas définir ce qu’il ressentait envers Tobio. De l’intérêt, de l’attirance physique, mais de l’amour, à ce point ? Avec Iwaizumi sur le côté ? Il était sûr qu’il en allait de même pour Tobio. Mais si tout deux avaient envie de passer du temps ensemble…Tout ce qui leur manquait était le temps, chaque rendez-vous était à l’improviste ; s’envoyer des sms ou s’appeler trop souvent était un risque considérable. Il fallait donc profiter à fond de sorte que cela convienne à chacun des deux. 

-Ouais, murmura Tobio en lui lançant un regard hésitant. Enfin je veux dire… Par rapport à tout à l’heure… Ce que tu voulais dire, c’était que tu ne me considérais plus comme un défouloir ou que sais-je encore et… Si on pouvait…

Kageyama se trémoussait nerveusement sur sa chaise, cherchait ses mots, visiblement gêné.

-Jusque là, reprit-il avec un air déterminé, on couchait ensemble juste parce que c’était bon, que ça changeait un peu de nos mecs, c’était juste sexuel. Mais là, on commence à trop bien se connaître. Je veux dire, c’est plus aussi physique… mais comme le jour du match, je peux me contenter de ta compagnie, on peut quand même passer des bons moments…J’y ai pas mal pensé depuis, confessa-t-il enfin en baissant les yeux. 

Oikawa resta bouche bée, eut l’impression que Tobio venait de mettre des mots sur ce qu’il ressentait, un peu atténué certes, mais n’empêche, que de progrès ! En réalité, ça soulageait immensément Oikawa, qui n’avait plus très envie d’avoir de rapports sexuels depuis sa dernière expérience avec Iwaizumi. Et Tobio l’appréciait donc, pour ce qu’il était ? Il voulait passer du temps avec lui, et pas seulement pour son corps ? Oikawa avait l’habitude des flatteries et des compliments, mais ce que Tobio venait de dire surpassait tout le reste de loin. 

-Oh, Tobio-chan, roucoula-t-il.

-C’est pas tout, poursuivit Tobio avec une lueur nouvelle dans les yeux. Je connais ta manière d’embrasser, et tout à l’heure, il y avait un problème. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe chez toi, mais si on continue à se voir (il prit une grande inspiration) je sais que c’était un peu le plan de début, mais j’ai pas envie d’être la chose que tu utilises pour te vider de tes émotions. Tout à l’heure encore, enfin, après, tu sais (il rougit à nouveau et se gratta la nuque d’un air embarrassé), quand tu m’as pris dans tes bras… J’avais l’impression d’exister. 

Tooru était littéralement paralysé, assailli par des sentiments trop forts pour lui ; il ne pouvait que fixer Tobio avec des yeux démesurés.

-Exister, euh, s’empressa de rajouter Tobio, mortifié de la solennité de la situation, j’veux dire que ça fait du bien un câlin, quoi ! Et des moments comme ça, ça me comble tout autant, alors… voilà… si, si tu ne veux pas c’est pas grave, on peut en rester au stade de plan cul, peu importe, je…

-Non. 

Tobio s’interrompit et pâlit. Tooru se leva lentement, contourna la table et se pencha sur Tobio ; il prit son visage dans ses mains, le releva légèrement pour sonder ses yeux angoissés. Oikawa ne se douta pas combien il pouvait être impressionnant ainsi, grand, majestueux, sérieux ; mais un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, un sourire réel, et il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Tobio. En se reculant légèrement, il savoura l’expression étonnée et heureuse à la fois de Tobio à ce geste inédit, qui signifiait tellement. 

-Tu n’es pas une chose, déclara Oikawa, les yeux brûlants d’une chaleur qui n’était pas ardente ni affamée, mais de réconfort, de tendresse, de sincérité. Tu n’es pas un défouloir, tu n’es pas un plan cul.

Il tenait toujours le visage de Tobio orienté vers lui, et s’abaissa à nouveau, assez près pour qu’il voie chaque nuance du bleu de ses iris et qu’il sente son souffle contre ses lèvres, qui s’ouvrirent à peine pour murmurer : 

-Tu es mon alter ego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ProtectOikawa2k16  
> Pour les lilas mauves : je me suis inspirée d'une des semaines Oikage sur le thème des fleurs, j'avais trouvé ça intéressant d'étudier leurs symboliques :)  
> Pour le poisson... je parle d'expérience x')   
> Quant au final, je ne suis paaaas du tout satisfaite pour les termes choisis, j'voulais un truc qui évoque plus de sentiments, je ne trouvais pas... mais comme j'ai réussi à le réutiliser à un moment clé plus tard, j'ai fini par m'y faire.  
> Voilà ! donc ce chapitre amorce deux chapitres qui rompent un peu avec l'ambiance générale de la fic, avec du fluff, un vu par Kageyama et un par Oikawa.   
> (et pour ce qui est du chapitre 22, j'ai eeeeeenfin réussi à le terminer ! je continue à écrire :))   
> Voilàà, j'espère que ça vous a plu :3 A la prochaine !


	14. Kageyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde ! Petite pause dans mon bac blanc pour venir poster ici :3  
> On revient à Kageyama, pour le chapitre qui est certainement le plus léger de l'histoire entière, mais un petit changement d'atmosphère ne peut pas faire de mal !  
> Bonne lecture :)

Tobio avait l’impression persistante qu’il était au bord de l’implosion. 

Premièrement, il avait réussi à dire franchement ce qu’il voulait à Oikawa ; il se doutait un peu que l’autre accepterait, étant donné qu’il avait initié un câlin, en plus de l’épisode du placard, mais dire tout haut qu’il voulait moins de cul et plus de tendresse n’était pas de la plus grande facilité. Ensuite, Oikawa l’avait embrassé sur la joue ; ce n’était pas les lèvres, ni le cou, c’était la joue, et ça voulait dire tout autre chose ; et puis il lui avait dit cela, « alter ego », autre moi, et Tobio sentait tout son être bouillir. Encore une fois, Oikawa lui prouvait qu’il avait besoin de lui, plus, qu’il comptait pour lui. 

La dernière semaine avait été d’une platitude sans pareille, d’une fadeur désolante. Il avait l’impression constante de faire semblant avec Hinata, et avait ruminé le baiser échangé avec Oikawa jusqu’à perdre le sommeil ; quand celui-ci lui avait envoyé un message, il n’avait pas réfléchi et avait appelé tout de suite, ça lui avait fait du bien d’entendre sa voix. Il avait réalisé qu’il lui avait un peu manqué, et avait saisi l’occasion de l’inviter. Hinata avait eu l’air inquiet en partant, mais Hinata était toujours sur le qui-vive de toute façon, alors Tobio n’y avait pas prêté attention et avait attendu l’arrivée d’Oikawa avec impatience. Et oui, il avait eu l’impression que son monde reprenait des couleurs, la rupture avec le quotidien lui avait, pour reprendre ses termes, donné l’impression d’exister ; exister autrement. Etreindre Oikawa n’était en rien semblable à ce que ça pouvait donner avec Hinata, lui était plus petit, c’était plus un geste spontané, de bonheur, de joie ; Oikawa au contraire était plus grand que Tobio, et il l’avait serré contre lui avec…comment appeler cela ? s’interrogea Tobio. Comme s’il importait réellement, comme s’il cherchait à lui diffuser des sentiments. Et maintenant, Kageyama se demandait franchement si une vraie relation n’était pas plutôt ce qu’il vivait avec Oikawa, du moins lors de certains moments, et si Hinata n’était pas plutôt une amitié surdéveloppée. La pensée lui parut trop énorme, requérant trop de réflexion, et il la garda pour plus tard.

Et maintenant, ils étaient là, dans le canapé, assis côte à côte en train de regarder un film d’horreur choisi par Oikawa. Enfin, ce n’était que le début, et il ne se passait encore rien ; Tobio n’avait pas osé protester, mais il n’aimait pas vraiment le genre. Enfin, il supposa qu’il pourrait quand même être capable de dormir le soir étant donné que le film se terminerait vers onze heures du matin, et qu’il lui resterait une douzaine d’heures pour s’en remettre. Soudain, l’image sur l’écran s’arrêta, et Tobio se retourna pour voir Oikawa, la télécommande levée et l’air boudeur.

-Tobio-chaaan, geignit-il. En quoi est-ce que c’est effrayant ? Il fait clair, c’est le matin, y’a pas moyen d’entrer dans l’ambiance ! 

-Qu’est-ce que j’y peux ? grommela Tobio. C’est toi qui a voulu mettre le film, non ? 

Oikawa se tourna vers lui et lui adressa le fameux regard destiné à amadouer. Tobio soupira. 

-On pourrait commencer par fermer les volets, suggéra Oikawa enthousiaste. Et prendre une couverture, faire du pop-corn au micro-ondes, et…

-D’accord pour les volets et la couverture, concéda Tobio. Le pop-corn, Oikawa, sérieusement ? On vient de manger. 

Oikawa fit un petit sourire mutin et Tobio ne put empêcher son expression de s’adoucir. Il se leva, fit un geste pour désigner à Oikawa de fermer les volets, pendant que lui-même allait chercher la couette dans sa chambre. Ils se réinstallèrent plus confortablement ; Tobio ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et y posa son menton, ayant la tête seule hors de la couette, alors qu’Oikawa avait les pieds au sol, affaissé contre le dossier du canapé, les bras croisés par-dessus la couverture. La seule source de lumière provenait de l’écran ; Tobio le fixait, et sentait l’angoisse monter, redoutant le moment où il se passerait quelque chose. Lorsque, de la cuisine, le poisson fit soudainement un bruit d’éclaboussure, il sursauta si fort en s’agrippant à la couverture qu’elle tomba des genoux d’Oikawa, qui, pour faire bonne mesure, se mit à ricaner.

-Oh, la ferme, protesta Tobio, gêné, en le frappant sur l’épaule. 

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais si réceptif, Tobio-ch-

Un cri provint tout à coup de l’écran et ils sursautèrent violemment en s’agrippant l’un à l’autre dans un réflexe terrorisé. Finalement, il ne s’agissait que d’un événement mineur, qui n’avait pas encore de rapport avec le cœur du film. Ils attendirent deux secondes avant de se retourner lentement pour se faire face, arborant toujours leurs expressions choquées. Les yeux d’Oikawa étaient écarquillés et il avait encore la bouche ouverte ; ses joues, même avec la faible luminosité, se coloraient visiblement au fur et à mesure qu’il rougissait de honte, et Tobio était sûr de ne pas être dans un meilleur état. L’absurdité totale de ce qui venait de se passer l’emporta, et ils éclatèrent de rire, une fois la peur passée. L’atmosphère se décontracta, et Oikawa passa un bras autour des épaules de Tobio, qui posa spontanément sa tête sur son épaule, et réajusta la couette. Il se sentit un peu mieux, comme si c’était la position d’évidence ; enveloppé par l’odeur de son amant -il pouvait le dire maintenant-, au chaud sous la couverture, protégé par le bras dans son dos, il n’y avait plus que le film qui posait problème. Deux screamers plus tard, il était au bord de l’attaque cardiaque ; il regardait toute la pièce, sauf l’écran, ce qui était plutôt compliqué puisque regarder l’obscurité avec les sons du film était presque aussi flippant que de se confronter à l’image. Ses mains agrippaient la couette et ses jointures en étaient blanches ; de plus, il était certain qu’Oikawa percevait la tension dans ses épaules. Sérieusement, il détestait les films d’horreur.

Le clou du film arriva avec un exorcisme pour le moins sanglant, et Tobio n’en supporta pas davantage ; il ferma les yeux et enfouit sa tête dans le cou d’Oikawa, qui ajouta un peu plus de pression à son étreinte pour le rassurer. Tobio regretta de donner une image de lui-même aussi fragile, alors qu’il s’employait au contraire à paraître stable et confiant, mais d’un autre côté, Oikawa se montrait plus protecteur envers lui, et ça, ça valait le coup. Ce n’était pas comme si Hinata, avec son gabarit, pouvait rassurer Tobio ; il pouvait certes le distraire, mais ne dégageait pas du tout la même présence qu’Oikawa. Là où Hinata le soutenait, Oikawa le défendait, et cela rappelait un peu Mai à Tobio, qui s’efforçait toujours de le préserver, d’éviter qu’il souffre. Et Oikawa lui apparaissait complet ; capable d’assumer ce rôle, comme d’être léger et moqueur, de se comporter comme un gosse, que d’être extrêmement concentré et sérieux dans le volley, et autant que devenir l’érotisme incarné. 

Tobio entendit enfin le générique, mais ne bougea pas, blotti dans la chaleur du cou d’Oikawa, les yeux fermés, prêt à s’endormir dans son confort. Il sentit la main d’Oikawa bouger de son épaule et remonter lentement jusque ses cheveux, qu’il ébouriffa gentiment. 

-Tobio-chan, chantonna Oikawa. Il fallait me dire que tu n’aimais pas les films d’horreur, on aurait mis autre chose.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça à la fin du film ? maugréa Kageyama en relevant la tête à regret. 

-Qu’est ce qu’on fait maintenant ? s’enquit Oikawa sans répondre. 

Tobio leva les yeux au plafond.

-J’en sais rien, moi, qu’est ce que tu veux faire ici ? C’est pas comme si on pouvait faire du hockey sur glace dans ma cuisine. 

-Mais on peut faire du cheval dans ta chambre, suggéra Oikawa sans se départir de son sourire, avant d’ajouter : non, pas maintenant. Si on sortait ? 

Tobio le regarda comme s’il avait perdu la raison. Etait-il sérieux ? Sortir ? Et pourquoi pas crier au monde entier qu’il trompait Hinata, aussi ? Oikawa n’avait-il donc aucune conscience des risques qu’ils encouraient, de tous les gens qui pouvaient les voir ?

-Hors de question. 

-Mais Tobio-chan, ce n’est pas si risqué que ça ! Au pire, on pourra juste prétendre qu’on passe un peu de temps ensemble en tant que kouhai et senpai ! 

-Personne ne croira ça… 

-Oh, allez ! On ne va pas passer tout le temps enfermés ici ! 

Tobio le regarda d’un air torturé. Lui aussi avait envie de sortir un peu, la journée paraissait belle et l’automne arrivait déjà, il voulait profiter des derniers rayons du soleil ; mais il était malade de peur à l’idée qu’on le voie avec Oikawa. N’avaient-ils pas la réputation d’êtres rivaux ? Que pouvaient-ils prétexter pour être ensemble, en ville ? Puis, Tobio envisagea les choses d’un point de vue un peu plus optimiste, tenté par l’escapade et amadoué par l’expression d’Oikawa. Hinata était loin, la plupart de ses coéquipiers devaient encore dormir à cette heure, et puis quels autres amis avait-il qui pouvaient le voir ? Il y avait, somme toute, peu de chances qu’ils croisent quelqu’un qu’ils connaissent. Oikawa pouvait bien se faire passer pour un ami ou un cousin pour une heure. Kageyama soupira en réalisant qu’il avait encore perdu.

-D’accord, marmonna-t-il. 

Oikawa lui retourna un sourire éblouissant et bondit du canapé pour relever les volets ; Tobio se dégagea de la couette, éteignit la télé et mit ses chaussures. En voyant que le téléphone d’Oikawa était encore sur la table basse, il le lui fit remarquer, mais ce dernier haussa les épaules d’un air indifférent et sortit.

Quelque chose clochait avec Oikawa, il n’aurait jamais oublié volontairement son téléphone. Tobio lui lança un regard de biais ; il était cerné, ses cheveux défaits, et ses yeux paraissaient….éteints. Etait-il arrivé une dispute avec Iwaizumi, une mauvaise nouvelle ? D’abord ce baiser empli de violence, de désespoir, et ensuite cette étrange tendresse. Il paraissait dissimuler plus que jamais, et simultanément se livrer au-delà de d’habitude. Tobio décida de lui laisser le temps de lui expliquer, s’il voulait, ou pas d’ailleurs ; Oikawa avait aussi droit à sa vie privée. 

Ils sortirent de la cité universitaire pour arriver aux premières boutiques du centre-ville ; le ciel était clair, le trottoir était couvert de flaques de soleil sous leurs pas. Un vent léger jouait dans leurs cheveux et la fraîcheur et l’air de la ville contrastait avec les heures précédentes, dans le noir et la chaleur. Ils marchaient côte à côte et parfois leurs mains se frôlaient ; Tobio avait l’irrésistible envie de saisir celle d’Oikawa, mais leur excuse d’amitié ou de parenté ne serait plus valable. De temps à autres, leurs doigts s’accrochaient, et ce simple contact faisait monter le sang aux joues de Tobio, qui n’osait pas regarder son compagnon. Finalement, la main d’Oikawa se referma autour de son poignet, et il se fit tirer dans une boutique de vêtements. 

Tobio laissa échapper un bruyant soupir. Ce n’était pas qu’il n’aimait pas les boutiques, mais… entre les gens, les présentoirs, les vendeuses, les mannequins, il se sentait étouffé. Il y avait trop de matières, trop de couleurs, il se sentait mal à l’aise et se concentra sur les doigts d’Oikawa, qui le tenait toujours, pour éviter d’angoisser. Oikawa lui, était là dans son élément, et il effleurait distraitement les étoffes d’un air de connaisseur. Enfin, il arrêta Tobio au rayon jean, et le lâcha devant une rangée de slims. 

-Non, déclara d’emblée Tobio. 

-Tobio-chan ! Tu n’imagines pas combien tu serais mieux avec ça !

Oikawa désigna son propre jean, posa les mains sur ses hanches et les fit descendre sensuellement sur ses cuisses en se déhanchant légèrement. Tobio secoua la tête de découragement et fixa son attention sur un cintre pour éviter que son rougissement ne soit trop perceptible. 

-Je suppose que tu mets du S… 

Kageyama présuma que toute tentative d’évasion était vaine, et laissa Oikawa lui poser des vêtements divers sur le bras au fur et à mesure qu’il le baladait dans les rayons. Il eut la vague impression de se faire promener, et réalisa un peu trop tard qu’ils étaient au rayon sous-vêtements, dont une partie était consacrée à l’ironie, ce qui plaisait visiblement beaucoup à Oikawa.

-Mate celui-là. 

Un boxer, simple, noir, avec écrit derrière en rose « Mange-moi ». Tobio prit en note mentale de ne plus jamais sortir avec Oikawa. 

-Mon Dieu, Oikawa, on est pas dans Fifuti sheizu obu gurei !

-Ça n’empêche pas, on peut quand même s’en inspirer, murmura Oikawa en se penchant vers lui avec un regard langoureux. Achète-le, pour tout à l’heure, et, qui sait ? Peut-être que j’obéirai. 

Tobio aurait voulu s’enterrer immédiatement et ne jamais reparaître à la surface de la Terre. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’être gêné, même s’il savait que plus il réagissait, plus Oikawa irait loin. Il lui donna une tape sur le bras, et se dirigea vers les cabines d’essayage, Oikawa dans son sillage, qui ne cessait de babiller. 

Finalement, les slims n’étaient pas si terribles, constata Tobio, en se contemplant dans le miroir en pied accroché dans la cabine. La sensation du tissu qui formait comme une seconde peau était étrange, il avait l’impression d’être moins habillé, mais en même temps.. Il jeta un nouveau coup d’œil au miroir. Bon, d’accord, il devait le reconnaître, ça lui allait bien. Ça faisait peut-être un peu moins viril, mais il avait le droit d’être fier de ses jambes. Il enleva son T-shirt pour s’interroger sur quoi mettre avec ça avant de montrer le résultat à Oikawa, quand le rideau de la cabine s’ouvrit soudainement, et celui-ci apparut justement, coulant un regard appréciateur sur Tobio.

-Tu pouvais pas me prévenir ? s’irrita celui-ci, les bras à demi levés dans une position défensive.

-Ah ! J’avais raison ! Tourne-toi un peu ? 

Kageyama leva les yeux au ciel, blasé, et supporta patiemment tous les commentaires, bien insistants, sur le fait que le jean soulignait parfaitement son fessier, et que c’était pour le mieux, et combien Oikawa était un visionnaire en matière de mode ; il se mit ensuite à lui dire qu’il était « sexy, canon, vraiment », et Tobio eut la brutale envie de le frapper pour qu’il cesse de le faire rougir, ou de l’embrasser pour le faire taire, mais il se contenta de soupirer pour, approximativement, la vingtième fois. La virée shopping allait être très, très longue.

Le fait qu’il n’ait pas pris assez d’argent –il avait juste 1500 yens sur lui-, et qu’Oikawa non plus d’ailleurs, aida grandement à les faire sortir des boutiques pour midi et demi ; Tobio avait mal à la tête d’avoir servi de poupée humaine, et de public lorsqu’Oikawa paradait avec des vêtements de luxe. 

C’était la première fois qu’il passait autant de temps avec lui, mais même s’il était futile et capricieux, Tobio avait apprécié. Regarder un film d’horreur ou sortir faire du shopping étaient des activités qu’il tentait habituellement d’éviter à tout prix, mais étonnamment, Oikawa les rendait supportables. Pourtant, Tobio avait l’envie constante et dérangeante d’avoir plus de signes d’affection, de lui tenir la main, de lui passer un bras autour de la taille –les regards convergeaient sur eux, sur le stéréotype du beau gosse qu’était Oikawa, et Kageyama voulait montrer qu’il l’avait conquis –enfin, pas tout à fait, mais qu’importait-, qu’il était sien, qu’il en était fier.

Ils achetèrent des sandwichs à un marchand ambulant et s’installèrent dans un parc, sur un banc, pour manger tranquillement. Le soleil était doux, caressant, ils entendaient le bruissement du feuillage et voyaient des enfants courir devant eux en poussant des cris de joie. 

-Tu fais des études de quoi, au fait ? se décida enfin à lancer Kageyama, au milieu de son sandwich.

-De commerce, répondit Oikawa. Ce n’est pas extrêmement compliqué, je m’en sors bien. Je sais convaincre les gens, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Tobio en battant des cils. 

-Je n’en doute pas…

Oikawa lui fit un clin d’œil amusé, et croqua un nouveau bout de sandwich. Ils ne parlèrent pas avant d’avoir fini, lorsque Tobio proposa d’aller jeter les emballages non loin ; Oikawa ne bougea pas du banc. Kageyama l’y rejoignit, les mains vides, et s’assit de nouveau à côté de lui. Les yeux d’Oikawa sondèrent son visage, et il sourit.

-Tu as une miette, là.

Tobio crut tout simplement qu’il allait désigner le coin de sa bouche avec son doigt, pour qu’il enlève la miette, tout simplement. A la place, Oikawa se pencha, embrassa la commissure de ses lèvres, et se recula d’un air satisfait. Tobio resta figé, étonné, puis ne put refouler un sourire, et passa sa main dans le cou d’Oikawa pour l’attirer contre lui à nouveau, posant ses lèvres contre les siennes, délicatement, presque chastement ; il sentit Oikawa sourire, et sans savoir pourquoi, eut envie de rire, et se laissa aller, en s’écartant légèrement. C’était peut-être d’oser enfin, d’ignorer les risques, de se montrer impertinent presque, et de bonheur bien sûr. Il voyait Oikawa le considérer, l’expression vaguement surprise, et reprit son calme.

-Je ne pense pas t’avoir déjà entendu rire avant, dit Oikawa.

Tobio se vexa un peu. Bien sûr, il riait peu –et souriait peu aussi, d’ailleurs. Mais ça le prenait comme ça, il ne pouvait pas le contrôler, non ? Mais avant qu’il ne puisse se défendre en arborant sa moue boudeuse, Oikawa fondit sur lui pour l’embrasser encore, joueur, et sema des baisers le long de son cou et de sa mâchoire jusqu’à ses pommettes. Kageyama, d’une main, sans volonté, tentait nonchalamment de le repousser, en marmonnant « Arrête… » d’un ton plein de joie qui voulait dire le contraire. 

-Et toi ? chuchota Oikawa dans son cou. Qu’est ce que tu fais comme études ? 

Tobio se figea, cessa de sourire. Il savait qu’il restait un sujet très sensible avec Oikawa, et ce sujet était sur le point de faire surface. Il ne voulait pas de tension maintenant, surtout pas, il voulait bien terminer la journée. Oikawa sentit, évidemment, sa réserve, et le fixa droit dans les yeux, insistant. 

-Je… Je vais tenter d’intégrer l’équipe nationale de volley, murmura-t-il. Je passe les premiers tests dans deux mois. 

Il évitait le regard d’Oikawa, à présent. Le volley-ball. Ce qui les avait réunis, et ce qui les avait toujours séparés. Le même poste, les mêmes ambitions, mais pas les mêmes capacités –ou acquises différemment du moins ; leur terrain de rivalité, où ils avaient tout deux laissé de la rage et des larmes. 

-D’accord, répondit doucement Oikawa.

-Fais pas semblant, répondit Tobio en levant sur lui un regard douloureux. 

-Semblant de quoi ? 

Oikawa se passa la main dans les cheveux et regarda au loin d’un air trop désinvolte pour qu’il soit crédible. Tobio déglutit et se mordit les lèvres, regrettant d’avoir amené le volley-ball sur le tapis et cassé leur ambiance. Il posa sa main sur le genou d’Oikawa, qui redirigea son attention vers lui.

-Je ne voulais pas te blesser, commença Tobio. Fais pas comme si ça ne t’affectait pas, je te connais quand même, Oikawa, t’as tout consacré au volley. Je sais que ça te fait quelque chose, je sais que j’ai eu mon rôle à jouer là-dedans.

La main d’Oikawa se posa sur la sienne. 

-Tobio, dit-il à voix basse. Je mentirais si je disais que je ne suis pas un peu frustré… Mais honnêtement, je m’y attendais un peu. Quand on a un don comme toi… Il n’y a qu’une voie possible. 

Kageyama était soulagé qu’Oikawa n’y voie pas d’inconvénient. Après tout, s’ils continuaient à se voir, il faudrait bien qu’il s’y habitue. Il confondit à nouveau leurs lèvres, espérant qu’Oikawa comprendrait qu’il s’agissait d’un geste de remerciement ; il avait déjà l’air assez éprouvé, quand il baissait sa garde, et Tobio ne voulait pas lui donner le coup de grâce. Il avait bien vu qu’une ombre passait sur le visage d’Oikawa quand il pensait qu’il ne regardait pas. 

-On devrait rentrer, finit par dire Kageyama. 

Il se leva du banc, et Oikawa lui tendit les mains paresseusement, pour qu’il le tire. Tobio obtempéra, avec un demi-sourire, et Oikawa garda sa main dans la sienne un instant avant de la lâcher. Il rentrèrent, tranquillement, en se lançant des regards à intervalles réguliers ; d’abord des coups d’œil de biais pour s’observer, puis, se surprenant mutuellement, des œillades de plus en plus provocatrices ; Tobio se garda de prendre l’ascenseur, de peur de ce qu’Oikawa pouvait tenter, et grimpa les escaliers en courant, le bruit des pas de son compagnon résonnant juste derrière lui. Arrivé à bout de souffle devant la porte d’entrée, talonné par Oikawa, celui-ci le saisit par la taille et l’embrassa fiévreusement avant de murmurer :

-Je t’ai eu. 

Tobio avait à peine ouvert la porte qu’Oikawa disparut deux secondes de son champ de vision et, paniqué, il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds ; juste deux bras solides qui le maintenaient derrière les épaules et sous les genoux, et il réussit à réfréner un cri de panique en accrochant ses bras autour du cou d’Oikawa, pas si confiant que ça que l’autre ne le lâche brutalement. Oikawa fit quelque pas en le portant, visiblement sans difficulté, ferma la porte d’un coup de pied.

-Tu veux jouer au chevalier ? plaisanta Tobio, en battant légèrement des jambes. 

-Un chevalier ? riposta Oikawa, dédaigneux. Pff ! Je suis le Grand Roi !

Kageyama trouva cela très ironique qu’Oikawa utilise un surnom créé par Hinata, mais Hinata était loin d’ici, loin des pensées de Tobio. Il toisa Oikawa avant de marmonner d’un ton quelque peu acerbe :

-Et moi, je suis le Roi, c’est ça ?

Le Roi. Roi du Terrain, ainsi qu’on l’avait surnommé au collège pour son égocentrisme, surnom à priori glorieux mais qui évoquait chez Tobio toute la colère et tout le désespoir de cette époque. Ses coéquipiers qui se détournaient de lui. Sa solitude. Le banc. La fin. 

-Non, rétorqua Oikawa avec un brillant sourire. Tu es ma princesse !

L’absurdité des termes et de la situation firent à nouveau rire Tobio, et il sentit le regard d’Oikawa le couver, d’un peu plus haut ; il se sentit bien, dans la plénitude totale, et resserra sa prise sur son cou. Oikawa traversa le salon jusqu’à la chambre alors que Tobio continuait à pouffer. 

Les choses étaient déjà bien entamées lorsqu’Oikawa s’interrompit un instant pour se repositionner, le visage penché sur celui de Tobio, si près que quelques-unes de ses mèches brunes effleuraient son front. Ils se contemplaient, haletants de plaisir, et Tobio buvait la vue qui s’offrait à lui avant qu’Oikawa ne s’incline plus près, jusqu’à ce que son souffle chaud aille chatouiller son oreille, sensuellement, et lui fasse courir des frissons tout le long du corps.

-Je veux te faire crier mon nom.

Sa voix était hachée, mais elle conservait ses accents impérieux ; aussitôt qu’il eut dit cela, il embrassa passionnément Tobio.

-Oikawa ? hasarda celui-ci, les lèvres encore molles et humides du baiser.

-Non…

Il baissa la tête, et Tobio n’eut plus vue que sur ses cheveux, qui ondulaient dans la chaleur, et le bout rose de son nez ; il se demanda s’il rougissait.

-Appelle-moi par mon prénom.

C’était donc cela, encore une fois, ce passage surprenant et immédiat d’un moment intense à quelque chose de plus sentimental. Tobio n’en fut pas agacé, mais resta muet, hésitant ; si Oikawa prononçait son prénom à l’extrême, lui n’y avait pas songé un seul instant, après tout, c’était son senpai ! Ils étaient tout deux immobiles, dans l’attente, et la frustration commençait à se faire sentir. Oikawa se remit en mouvement, et Tobio rejeta la tête en arrière, étourdi, perdant toute contenance, brûlant à petit feu. Il ouvrit la bouche pour gémir, et les deux syllabes s’envolèrent de ses lèvres :

-Tooru…

Il sentit Oikawa sourire dans son cou, et plongea désespérément ses mains dans ses cheveux, le bassin relevé, pantelant ; il était éperdu de plaisir, ses yeux étaient clos, révulsés sous ses paupières brûlantes ; son visage oscillait en rythme sur l’oreiller, et il était conscient de tout. Il sentait le corps chaud d’Oikawa sur lui, les draps humides de sueur en dessous. Ses ongles s’enfonçaient dans les épaules d’Oikawa et y marquaient de petites demi-lunes écarlates.

-Tooru, répéta-t-il comme une incantation, Tooru… 

Les dents d’Oikawa éraflèrent superficiellement la chair tendre de son cou, ses hanches roulaient en mouvements saccadés, et Tobio se laissait consumer par l’euphorie qui le gagnait tout entier, porté par les gémissements et les soupirs qui lui semblaient tournoyer dans la chambre. Chaque mouvement d’Oikawa le conduisait un peu plus vers la fin de ses limites et au-delà, comme un pas de plus vers la fin, la lumière dont les premières étoiles apparaissaient déjà sur ses rétines. 

-Tobio, haleta la voix brisée d’Oikawa, la seule chose qui paraissait encore terrestre. 

Kageyama, débordé de sensations, réduit à un tas de nerfs, était monté de volume sonore, le plaisir devenant insoutenable, presque douloureux ; et il appela aveuglément, en s’accrochant aux épaules d’Oikawa :

-Tooru !

Il ne leur fallut pas beaucoup plus longtemps pour finir tous les deux, épuisés mais comblés ; Tobio était encore agrippé à Oikawa, et lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux, il resta un instant figé du spectacle. Les rayons de soleil entraient à flot dans la chambre, blondissaient Oikawa et faisaient luire sa peau déjà trempée de sueur ; ses lèvres, que les baisers avaient foncées, brillaient également. Ses paupières étaient closes, puis ses cils battirent doucement et s’ouvrirent sur les iris chaudes au regard encore lointain. Habituellement, il se dégageait, se rhabillait rapidement et leur journée s’arrêtait là ; mais ce n’était pas une journée comme les autres, et il s’allongea à côté de Tobio, l’attirant contre lui en entourant sa taille d’un bras. 

Kageyama s’étonna un peu de ce geste, assez inhabituel, il fallait l’avouer, mais agréable. Il roula sur le côté pour poser sa tête sur la poitrine d’Oikawa, et perçut les battements encore erratiques de son cœur, ce qui l’attendrit –Oikawa paraissait plus humain. Il sentit une main dans ses cheveux, et ferma les yeux de délice un moment, laissa les doigts jouer entre ses mèches, doux et caressants. 

-Dis-le encore, dit soudain Oikawa.

Sa voix était basse, presque timide. 

-Tooru, murmura Tobio.

Il prit une seconde pour apprécier comment le nom roulait sur sa langue, et il se sentit plus proche d’Oikawa ; c’était plus personnel, et confirmait toute la proximité de leur journée. Pas la proximité physique, non, mais leur amitié –était-ce de l’amitié, ou quelque chose de plus fort ? Tobio somnolait, et il passa, paresseusement, un bras autour du torse d’Oikawa ; ses doigts palpèrent le dessin des côtes sous la peau et le décor tangua légèrement quand Oikawa soupira d’aise. C’était bon d’être là, tous les deux, proches, complices, et Tobio n’aurait jamais voulu bouger. C’est seulement quand ses yeux errèrent dans la chambre et tombèrent sur un manga ouvert, appartenant à Hinata, qu’il se rappela qu’il avait un autre petit ami. Moins grand, moins fort, moins beau. Moins doué. Hinata lui apparut alors dans toute sa médiocrité, toute son incapacité, et Tobio se surprit à espérer qu’il retarde son retour. Quel contraste par rapport à quelques mois auparavant, quand l’idée seule qu’Hinata s’absente plus d’une journée était insupportable ! Il souhaitait maintenant qu’il arrive quelque chose, qu’Oikawa reste. Oui, dans l’immédiat, il préférait son amant. Le temps ne passait plus, Hinata n’existait plus, tant qu’il était avec Oikawa. 

Autrefois, il aurait pris peur d’avoir de telles pensées vis-à-vis de son petit copain officiel. Il aurait voulu se forcer à aimer Hinata, à le chérir, à s’en convaincre, mais là, dans les bras d’Oikawa, dans la plénitude et le bonheur, il ne pouvait pas dire qu’Hinata lui était indispensable. Oikawa le hantait, l’avait toujours hanté depuis ses premiers jours de collège, depuis le premier regard qu’il lui avait lancé ; comme un modèle, comme une menace, comme un adversaire. Plus récemment, comme une relation secrète et clandestine, source de plaisir. Et plus récemment encore, depuis une dizaine de jours, cela avait encore changé –un baiser avait tout changé. Et tout évoluait encore à chaque nouvelle seconde en sa compagnie, et Tobio se sentait irrémédiablement plus lié à lui, plus attiré par Oikawa chaque fois que cette seconde passait. Les battements réguliers le calmaient, l’endormaient, ses pensées dérivaient, et avant de sombrer dans une inconscience bienheureuse, il se demanda s’il n’était pas en train de tomber amoureux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quelques commentaires :  
> Au début, j'avais écrit "on vient de petit déjeuner" puis comme on m'a fait remarquer qu'on disait "prendre le petit-déjeuner", j'étais tellement frustrée que j'ai changé xD  
> Mon amour pour les films d'horreur <3  
> J'ai dit que les slims reviendraient :p  
> Fifuti sheizu obu gurei, si vous imaginez un accent vite fait anglais on passe vite à "fifty shades of grey" ;) (oui, j'ai été chercher le titre japonais)  
> Techniquement 1500 yens équivaut à une dizaine d'euros.  
> Ensuite, il n'y en a pas dans ce chapitre, mais je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà précisé ; comme Haikyuu a commencé à être publié en 2012 et que Kageyama et Hinata sont en seconde, techniquement ils devraient avoir 18/19 ans à l'époque actuelle, donc toutes les date sont réelles genre "mercredi 24 février". Et donc j'ai commencé l'écriture en juin, en prenant une date proche de moi, et maintenant j'en suis aussi à février dans l'histoire :3 mais dans le chapitre là c'est le week-end du 19 au 20 septembre ;)  
> Voilààà, laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, je trouverai bien un moment entre les exponentielles et oedipe roi pour répondre ! :) (non, vraiment, tirez moi de ça, je vous en supplie)


	15. Oikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tout le monde !  
> On reprend et on termine le week end avec Oikawa :3  
> Bonne lecture !

Quand Tooru se réveilla, il commença par se réjouir de ne pas être seul. Il sentait, les yeux encore fermés, une chaleur humaine collée à lui, et se sentait serein. Il lui arrivait de s’éveiller et qu’immédiatement s’abattent sur lui toutes les peines de la veille, mais ce jour-là, il était zen, comblé. Il réalisa doucement que c’était la fin d’après-midi, et avait conscience de la douceur de cheveux sur son épaule, et une respiration chaude, profonde dans son cou. La carrure était trop étroite, la stature trop frêle pour que ce soit Iwaizumi ; Tobio, bien sûr. C’était son odeur, c’était sa présence. 

Oikawa entrouvrit les paupières, encore un peu ensommeillé. Le soleil était déjà bas, et dessinait des ombres dans la chambre ; il faisait bon, quoiqu’ils n’aient pas de couverture, et il se souvint vaguement qu’elle était sur le canapé. Il baissa les yeux en s’efforçant de bouger le moins possible pour ne pas perturber le sommeil de Tobio, pour contempler un instant leurs deux corps nus, entrelacés ; Tobio, dans son sommeil sûrement, s’était davantage fondu dans leur étreinte, et avait lié leurs jambes. Tooru sourit rêveusement. Voilà. C’était sa vision du réveil idéal, et il aurait voulu que ses journées commencent toujours ainsi, au lieu d’un lit vide et froid et d’un appartement désert. Le seul petit défaut étant qu’il commençait à avoir faim. 

Mais il était chez Tobio, pouvait-il se permettre… ? Le bras de Tobio lui encerclait la poitrine, il avait une jambe entre les siennes et sa tête posée sur lui ; et de son côté, il le serrait d’un bras. Il promena distraitement ses doigts dans son dos, suivant la ligne se sa colonne vertébrale, caressant sa peau, dessinant les omoplates, jusqu’à ce que Tobio remue un peu et lève enfin sur lui un visage endormi, les yeux à peine ouverts, les mèches dressées sur un côté de la tête. Tooru eut presque envie de prendre une photo.

Ils se rhabillèrent, lentement, les gestes encore pâteux. Tooru lança un regard au réveil posé sur une table de chevet : il était sept heures du soir. Combien de temps avaient-ils dormi au juste ? Trois, quatre heures ? Tooru était dans ses estimations quand des mains glissèrent sur ses flancs pour se refermer sur son ventre, et un menton se posa sur son épaule. Un instant surpris d’une marque d’affection aussi explicite de la part de Tobio, il posa ses mains sur les siennes en tournant légèrement la tête vers lui. 

-J’ai faim, murmura Tobio, les yeux clos.

-Tu es plus doux quand tu es fatigué, nota Oikawa en l’embrassant sur le nez.

Tobio sourit et le lâcha. Tooru le suivit dans la cuisine et s’assit à la même place que le matin. Toute une journée avec Tobio, et c’était loin d’être aussi désagréable que tout ce qu’il aurait pu imaginer. Il avait l’impression de rêver, à vrai dire. Cela faisait littéralement des années qu’il n’avait pas eu autant d’attention, autant d’amour. Enfin, amour était un grand mot ; Tobio faisait juste ce qu’ils avaient convenu de faire.  
Tooru s’amusa à tremper ses doigts dans le bocal du poisson pour que celui-ci croie qu’il s’agisse de nourriture, avant de se rendre compte de sa puérilité et de les essuyer discrètement sur la nappe. Tobio lui, venait de mettre une pizza dans le four, et s’était adossé au plan de travail, une spatule dans les mains. Une mélodie résonna soudain, en provenance du salon, et Tooru serra les dents en reconnaissant sa sonnerie de portable. C’était sans nul doute Hajime, mais peu importait, et il feignit de ne pas l’entendre en se concentrant sur le bout de ses ongles ; il sentit Tobio le fixer, mais ne dit rien. Pour se distraire, il lança :

-Comment tu es sorti avec Hinata ?

Tobio le considéra un instant sans répondre, puis se mit à raconter, en agitant sa spatule régulièrement :

-C’était pendant ma première, en mai, un peu après la rentrée. On avait un match d’entraînement contre Nekoma…

-L’ancienne équipe de Kenma-chan et Kuroo-chan. 

-C’est ça. Dans le bus pour rentrer, on était à côté, enfin comme d’habitude, et je l’ai laissé dormir sur moi. L’équipe a charrié, bien sûr, mais j’y ai pas fait spécialement attention sur le coup. On est rentrés à Karasuno, et on est restés s’entraîner un peu plus tard au gymnase, on était que tous les deux. Je trouvais qu’il me regardait beaucoup, et qu’il n’était pas comme d’habitude, mais bon… En sortant, on a fait la route ensemble, et au moment où je devais tourner et qu’on devait se dire au revoir, il s’est planté devant moi en me disant qu’il m’aimait vraiment beaucoup.

Oikawa, le menton dans la main, le contemplait pensivement. Tobio n’était pas exalté en racontant, ni passionné, il se contentait de décrire, et l’expression sur son visage était proche de l’indifférence totale. Etait-ce donc tout ce que ça lui faisait, d’évoquer son premier grand amour ? Vraiment très intéressant, ils étaient un couple bien moins soudé que ne l’avait pensé Oikawa.

-Je lui ai dit que moi aussi, acheva Tobio en haussant les épaules et en rougissant. 

-Et tu le pensais ? interrogea Tooru.

Tobio le fixa, indécis. 

-Il comptait beaucoup pour moi. 

Oikawa sourit avec quelque chose de vicieux ; d’une part, pour reprendre les méthodes d’Iwaizumi, pas de réponse spontanée, une esquive, et de plus, le passé. « Il comptait », avait-il dit… Non pas « il compte ». Tooru se demanda si Tobio aimait réellement Hinata. 

-Tu as accepté parce qu’il « comptait beaucoup pour toi » ? répéta Oikawa en accentuant son expression incrédule. 

-Hinata était plus que mon meilleur ami, rectifia Tobio. Il était exactement ce dont j’avais besoin, alors je trouvais ça naturel qu’on ait ce type de relation. 

-Mais le commerce des corps n’a jamais été au top, pas vrai ?

-Je pourrais en dire de même de toi, s’enflamma Kageyama. Ça allait très bien à ce niveau-là avant que tu ne débarques !

-Ohoho, railla Oikawa avec un air digne de Kuroo, que je ne débarque ? Tobio-chan, il me semble que tes souvenirs de la soirée soient erronés. Tu peux me rappeler qui a commencé ?

Tobio, cramoisi, émit une sorte de marmonnement inaudible ; c’était trop tentant pour qu’Oikawa ne profite pas de l’occasion pour l’embarrasser encore plus. Il se leva, se positionna devant Tobio aussi près qu’il le pouvait, et posa son front contre le sien pour heurter son regard défiant. 

-Tu as commencé, Tobio-chan, articula-t-il lentement. C’est toi qui es venu, et je t’ai fait passer la meilleure nuit de ta vie. 

L’inverse était vrai aussi, bien sûr, mais Tobio n’avait pas besoin de le savoir. Ses mains se baladèrent pour s’arrêter sur les hanches de Tobio, et il le poussa davantage, le forçant contre le plan de travail, tout en surveillant attentivement son expression pour être sûr qu’il restait consentant à tout ce qu’il faisait. Il n’eut qu’à ajouter une légère pression pour soulever Tobio de quelques centimètres et l’asseoir sur la surface lisse, chose qu’il n’aurait jamais pu faire avec Hajime ; mais Tobio était léger par rapport à lui, plus fin, plus mince. Il croisa ses jambes autour de la taille d’Oikawa, l’attirant plus près, lequel eut un sourire satisfait avant de capturer ses lèvres.

-Je parie que ça t’a fait bizarre de faire la fille, hein ? provoqua Oikawa en détachant à peine ses lèvres. Ne me fais pas croire que la crevette t’a déjà dominé. 

Il n’attendit pas d’avoir de réponse et l’embrassa encore.

-Ou pas comme moi, reprit-il. Personne ne te prendra jamais comme ça. 

Tobio voulut dire quelque chose, et Oikawa noya ses paroles dans un baiser agressif. La pensée d’Hinata le mettait en colère, ou plus précisément la pensée qu’il possède Tobio. Son cœur, son corps, peu importait. Et il murmura encore, empli de possessivité mêlée à une certaine jalousie, et à quelque chose de plus profond à quoi il ne donnait pas encore de nom :

-Tu es à moi. 

Tobio l’embrassa en retour. Tooru dirigeait lentement mais sûrement ses mains vers l’arrière de son jean, lorsque Kageyama rompit le baiser et lui adressa un regard d’excuse.

-La pizza, Oikawa.

Oikawa ôta ses mains et se recula, contrarié, pour que Tobio puisse descendre de son perchoir et rajuster ses vêtements.

-Tooru, corrigea-t-il, décidé à avoir le dernier mot et l’expression boudeuse.

-Soit, grommela Tobio en ouvrant le four qui répandit une vague de chaleur dans la pièce. Alors à table, Tooru. 

Oikawa sourit de toutes ses dents avant de savourer sa part de pizza. Il aimait que Tobio l’appelle par son prénom, ça faisait vraiment personnel, ça faisait vraiment couple. Et c’était ce qu’il cherchait, une apparence maximale de relation amoureuse, une substitution de petit ami. Sans oublier le sentiment de joie qui s’emparait de lui chaque fois que Tobio le prononçait ; Tooru n’allait certainement pas le laisser en paix avec cela maintenant. Un son bref et aigu les fit se retourner vers le salon.

-Sms, grogna Oikawa en prenant une apparence désinvolte.

Il savait que Tobio n’était pas dupe, pourtant. Son regard était trop insistant pour ça, il avait compris qu’il y avait un problème, et étrangement cela réconforta Oikawa de savoir qu’il voyait à travers sa façade, qu’il avait un aperçu de ce qu’il vivait. Le masque qu’il dressait devant lui, et la façade de fausse relation… Pourtant, Tobio voyait à travers tout cela. Jusqu’où ? Peut-être plus loin que Tooru lui-même n’en avait conscience. La peur le prit au ventre en imaginant quels messages Iwaizumi pouvait bien lui avoir laissé, surtout compte tenu de la scène du matin. Il ne voulait pas être repris par le chagrin et la colère, il était apaisé maintenant, avec Tobio, et aurait voulu rester là, dans cet appartement, avec son amant, jusqu’à ce qu’il ait le courage de rentrer, le plus tard possible.

Ils prirent un dessert en parlant un peu. Tobio lui expliqua que ses parents n’avaient pas été ravis qu’il quitte la maison si tôt, qui plus est avec Hinata.

-Ils ne l’aiment pas ? 

-Pas tellement, avoua Tobio avec une moue. Je crois qu’ils le trouvent un peu immature. Ils le connaissaient d’avant mais…je crois qu’ils n’avaient jamais envisagé qu’on finisse ensemble.

Toi non plus, songea Tooru en fixant distraitement Tobio. Le détacher de Hinata paraissait quelque chose de tout à fait accessible, et Tobio n’en souffrirait pas trop… Oui, se disait Oikawa, quand Hinata était loin, Tobio était tout à lui, il lui serait plus que facile de les faire casser. Et Tobio viendrait alors vers lui, et Tooru l’accueillerait, et ne serait plus jamais seul ; ils passeraient leurs soirées ensemble, comme celle-ci, Tobio s’en irait avant qu’Iwaizumi ne rentre, alors que Tooru serait d’assez bonne humeur pour que tout se passe bien avec Hajime. Son utopie se brisa au moment où il acheva de manger son yaourt, et qu’une nouvelle fois, sa sonnerie ne résonne.

-Ton téléphone, fit remarquer Tobio.

-Je sais, murmura Oikawa en baissant les yeux. 

Ils finirent par retourner dans le salon, et Tobio remit convenablement la couette pour qu’ils puissent s’asseoir dessus. Il s’installa juste à côté de Tooru, qui avait enfin repris son téléphone, mais n’osait pas l’allumer et jouait nerveusement avec. 

-Il y a un problème ? 

Tooru se tourna vers Tobio en mordant ses lèvres, imaginant à peine le visage qu’il devait présenter. Tobio était parfaitement conscient que quelque chose n’allait pas, il ne pouvait pas le lui cacher indéfiniment. Il lui avait parlé de Hinata, Tooru aurait à lui parler d’Iwaizumi, de ce qui se passait. Mais tout expliquer lui semblait alors insurmontable, toute la déception, toute la peine et toute la peur, et il se contenta de le regarder droit dans les yeux :

-Reste avec moi.

-Je suis avec toi, répondit Tobio en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Ce geste, qui aurait paru tellement déplacé il y a quelques mois, donna à Tooru le courage nécessaire. Il considéra enfin ses notifications et ouvrit d’abord ses sms, sachant pertinemment que Tobio était penché sur son épaule pour regarder. Il y en avait un de Kindaichi, le plus récent :

« Oikawa-san, est-ce qu’on s’affrontera aux tournois universitaires ? ça fera vraiment bizarre mdr (19h48)

Oikawa leva les yeux au ciel, et il sentit Tobio se raidir au nom de Kindaichi. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et remarqua que Kuroo lui avait envoyé trois messages.

« Oikawa, il y a ton mec qui vient de m’appeler, il voulait te parler, je lui ai dit que tu rentrais. (12h36)

« Mec, remonte ton froc et lis mon message avant d’avoir des embrouilles… abruti. (13h04)

« T’es rentré là ? (19h41)

Tooru ferma les yeux. C’était mauvais, très mauvais pour lui. Il était vingt heures, et Iwaizumi devait l’attendre depuis au moins sept heures. Que pouvait-il prétexter ? Il commença par ouvrir l’unique sms que lui avait envoyé Hajime, qui datait d’environ midi :

« Il faut qu’on parle. 

C’était vraiment la chose la plus évidente au monde, et Tooru supposa que le message servait davantage à rétablir le dialogue plutôt qu’à avoir un réel intérêt pour faire avancer leur situation. Le contenu se trouvait donc dans les messages vocaux. Il soupira, et Tobio ajouta un peu de pression sur sa main ; Tooru lui en fut intérieurement reconnaissant, et composa enfin le numéro de messagerie vocale, en prenant soin de mettre en haut-parleur pour que Kageyama puisse entendre. Après tout, il n’avait plus rien à lui cacher, il le soutenait. C’était la contrepartie de tout le mal qui lui arrivait dans sa relation avec Hajime.

« Nouveau message reçu à : 13h54 

Presque une heure après que Kuroo ait annoncé qu’il rentrait. Iwaizumi avait dû commencer à s’inquiéter. La voix de Hajime sortit du téléphone :

« C’est moi. Kuroo a dit que tu rentrais, et tu ne réponds pas, je voulais savoir où t’étais. Faut qu’on parle, pas par sms, qu’on parle pour de vrai. Je t’attends à l’appartement. 

La voix était neutre, un peu froide, et Oikawa savait qu’il était encore en colère ; du moins voulait-il une explication. Le deuxième message enchaîna.

« Nouveau message reçu à : 16h37. 

« Tooru, où t’es ? Ça m’inquiète, là. Je comprends que t’aies peut-être besoin de réfléchir, mais je veux que tu rentres. Oublie ce que j’ai dit tout à l’heure, j’étais énervé, je disais n’importe quoi. On en reparlera à la maison.

Oikawa avait écouté la voix légèrement tourmentée d’un air neutre, mais le désespoir dans le message suivant l’étonna :

« Nouveau message reçu à : 19h10.

« C’est encore moi… Ecoute, j’ai appelé tes amis, j’ai appelé tes parents, personne ne sait où t’es… Me fais pas appeler les flics, Tooru, je le supporterais pas. Tout ce que j’ai dit ce matin, j’en pensais pas un mot. Je t’aime. Je t’aime plus que tout, je te le jure, c’est con de s’embrouiller comme ça, dis un mot là maintenant, dis-le moi et je quitte mon travail, je m’en fous, tu passes avant tout. Bébé, rentre à l’appart, je t’en prie. Fais pas de conneries. J’ai peur pour toi. Je sais bien que tout ne va pas super bien entre nous en ce moment, mais on va surmonter ça comme on l’a toujours fait. C’est pas grave si tu veux pas me parler ce soir, mais au moins envoie-moi un sms, quelque chose qui m’indique que tu vas bien. Mon cœur, je suis mort d’inquiétude là. Fais-moi signe. Je t’aime. 

Le bip final résonna. Tooru resta silencieux à fixer son téléphone, les doigts de Tobio crispés sur les siens. Il serait faux de dire qu’il restait insensible au message, il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Rares étaient les occasions où Iwaizumi se montrait aussi sincère. 

-Tu peux le rappeler, murmura Tobio. 

Oikawa ne répondit pas, plongé dans ses pensées. Il pouvait prétexter être chez un ami inconnu d’Iwaizumi, il lui serait facile d’improviser quelque chose. D’ailleurs, Hajime semblait dans les dispositions parfaites pour faire des concessions, l’inquiétude faisait ressortir son amour et ça, c’était plus que plaisant. Rentrer maintenant, avoir une explication, et partir sur de nouvelles bases était une possibilité qui paraissait envisageable pour de vrai, leur crise devait avoir atteint son point d’orgue. Attendre plus longtemps serait une erreur. Ce serait quelque chose qu’ils ne pourraient plus rebâtir, ils dépasseraient le point de non-retour. C’était maintenant ou jamais.

-Rappelle-le, insista Tobio. 

-Et pourquoi ? coupa Oikawa. 

-Parce que c’est ton mec.

Tobio paraissait prêt à se mettre en colère.

-C’est ton copain, Oikawa ! (il nota avec déplaisir qu’il était repassé à son nom de famille) Tu vois bien que c’est grave… Alors rappelle-le, ou mieux, rentre chez toi et réconciliez-vous, sinon… Tu sais ce qui va se passer, non ? Tu veux vraiment ça ? Nan, allez, vas-y.

Tooru le considéra froidement, et au fond, il savait qu’il avait pris sa décision. 

-Tu veux que je me casse ?

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la voix d’Iwaizumi quand il lui avait dit de dégager, le matin même. Tobio eut un regard blessé qui lui confirma ce qu’il savait déjà.

-Je veux que tu restes, avoua-t-il. Mais… 

Oikawa ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et glissa un doigt sous son menton pour relever son visage vers le sien. 

-Je veux rester, murmura-t-il.

Les yeux de Kageyama étaient pleins de doute, et Tooru savait bien pourquoi. Lui aussi avait compris à la voix d’Iwaizumi qu’ils étaient en crise, et il ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi il restait là, au lieu de saisir l’opportunité d’une réconciliation. Oikawa non plus, d’ailleurs, ne comprenait pas la raison exacte de cette décision, c’était plus de l’instinct qu’autre chose. Un peu de lâcheté, peut-être, et une certaine résignation. Il ne pensait plus qu’il pourrait jamais revenir à la relation qu’il menait avec Hajime à leurs débuts. Peut-être que, s’il n’avait pas rencontré à nouveau Tobio, il aurait supporté les absences de son compagnon, mais à présent qu’il savait où trouver la tendresse qui lui manquait, il ne voulait plus la quitter. Plus le quitter. 

Tobio finit par adoucir son regard et sourit doucement. 

-Tu peux rester autant que tu veux, murmura-t-il, avant d'ajouter un peu penaud : jusqu’à demain.

Tooru ne le montra pas, ou du moins s’y efforça-t-il du mieux, mais il était infiniment soulagé. Son cœur battait contre ses côtes quand il se pencha pour murmurer un remerciement à l’oreille de Tobio.  
Il se décida pourtant à envoyer un sms à Iwaizumi, simple, sobre, froid, « Je vais bien. ». Cela apaiserait sûrement Hajime sur sa sécurité, mais pas sur leur relation, mais qu’importe ; sitôt qu’il reçut l’accusé de réception, Oikawa éteignit son téléphone pour se consacrer tout à Tobio. Ils se blottirent l’un contre l’autre dans le canapé, en regardant sans intérêt un feuilleton quelconque. Un moment, les doigts de Tobio cherchèrent les siens et il les entrelaça. Tooru fit davantage attention à ce contact qu’à la télévision, jusqu’à ce qu’une nouvelle sonnerie ne retentisse. Il se figea d’abord, puis réalisa que c’était celle de Tobio, qui coupa le son de la télé et décrocha, en articulant silencieusement « Hinata ». Tooru entendait des sons excités provenir de la ligne, mais trop précipités pour qu’il les entende. 

-Hey… Ça va et toi ? Bien… Vous êtes arrivés à quelle heure ? … Et alors ? … (il lança un regard d’excuse à Tooru durant plusieurs minutes de silence où, semblait-il, Hinata racontait en détail leur journée) Et demain vous faites quoi ? … C’est cool, tu me raconteras ! Oui… Natsu ? Bien sûr ! Coucou toi, comment tu vas ? … Hm… T’auras plein de choses à raconter alors ! (c’ était étrange de voir Tobio parler à un enfant, lui-même semblait plus jeune, plus animé) Oui… Shouyou ? Oui. Ça ira pour cette nuit ? … Bon, super. Tu me diras la suite demain (sa voix était chaleureuse, mais il leva les yeux au ciel). Oui… bonne nuit à toi aussi. A demain. Je t’aime. 

Tooru regarda ailleurs, le cœur serré. Il se sentait soudainement terriblement seul, et un piqûre de jalousie à l’égard de Hinata l'aiguillonna. Ainsi, dès que Tobio raccrocha, il se pencha pour l’embrasser sur la joue, moyen indirect de lui rappeler qu’il était là, lui aussi, plus qu’Hinata d’ailleurs. A son grand plaisir, Tobio répondit aussitôt et ils finirent enlacés, à s’embrasser paresseusement, juste pour profiter l’un de l’autre. Finalement, quand ils se séparèrent, Oikawa caressa doucement sa joue du dos de la main, et sourit, en fermant les yeux. 

-Tu sais, dit Tobio d’une voix basse, ça ne pourra pas durer indéfiniment. 

Oikawa rouvrit les yeux, envahi d’une mauvaise impression. Tobio parlait-t-il de leur relation ? Tooru se concentrait justement à imaginer que cela durerait toujours, et Tobio annonçait cela, comme ça, qu’il y avait une échéance ? Il se sentait soudain rejeté. 

-Pourquoi ? 

Ses lèvres tremblaient. 

-Un jour, reprit Tobio en le fixant intensément, on sera tous les deux casés pour de bon. On sera peut-être mariés, chacun de son côté, avec des gosses, si ça se trouve. Avec du travail, une vie de famille. Et alors quoi ? On se donnera encore des rendez-vous à l’arrache ? 

Toutes les images du futur avec Iwaizumi qui se construisaient dans la tête d’Oikawa depuis plus de trois ans refirent surface. Pourtant, dans le contexte, elle n’apportèrent pas leur lot d’attendrissement et de réconfort, elles lui paraissaient des illusions, rien de plus. Comment pouvait-il savoir de quoi le futur serait fait ? De plus, il devait bien reconnaître que les rendez-vous entre Tobio et lui étaient un peu précipités et opportunistes, et cette instabilité commençait aussi à le déranger, mais dans la situation actuelle, c’était impossible. Ce qui l’attrista. L’idée de passer tous ses week-ends ainsi, avec Tobio, l’aurait vraiment réconforté, mais il devait se rendre à l’évidence. Il haussa les épaules. 

-On s’en fout. On verra comment ça évolue, mais il n’y a pas de raisons qu’on se quitte.

Le terme était peut-être un peu trop dans le lexique de la romance, mais c’était le plus approprié aux yeux de Tooru.

-Et si on se voit une fois par semaine… Une fois par mois… Qu’importe ? Tant que tu veux de moi, je veux de toi. 

Tobio sourit timidement.

-Je crois que je voudrais toujours de toi.

Tooru eut littéralement l’impression de fondre. Il y avait trois mots qu’il avait vraiment, vraiment envie de prononcer, là, maintenant, tout de suite, mais dont il savait qu’ils auraient des conséquences irréversibles. Ils étaient au bord de ses lèvres, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à leur donner forme, lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi, comment il en était arrivé là. Alors il se contenta de fixer stupidement Tobio, les lèvres entrouvertes, la gorge serrée, de longues secondes avant que Kageyama ne détourne le regard. Oikawa, gêné, fit mine de reporter son attention sur la télé, alors qu’il liait ses doigts avec ceux de Tobio une fois encore.

Le reste de la soirée se passa comme dans un rêve. Oikawa ne pouvait se retenir d’embrasser Tobio, de le câliner, de lui toucher le bras, la joue, lui caresser les cheveux, pour être sûr qu’il était là –qu’il était bien là avec lui. Et Tobio paraissait plus qu’heureux de toutes ces marques d’affection et y répondait. Ils finirent par s'endormir tous deux, sur le canapé, mais le manque d’espace n’était pas un problème puisque Tooru avait attiré Tobio sur lui. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, il était léger, et il le sentait respirer, parfois même battre son cœur ; il avait posé son menton sur les cheveux soyeux et ses bras l’enlaçaient. Il tira la couette et ils tombèrent rapidement dans un sommeil profond et paisible. 

C’est ainsi qu’ils se réveillèrent, le lendemain matin. Les souvenirs de la veille semblèrent percuter Oikawa comme une vague de bonheur soudaine et inespérée, comme s’il venait de trouver ce qu’il cherchait depuis longtemps déjà. Il sentait son cœur gonflé de toutes sortes de sentiments, et plus il essayait de les nier, plus ils surgissaient ; il enfouit ses lèvres dans la chevelure de Tobio et referma les yeux.

Quand il quitta enfin l’appartement, après s’être douché (il regrettait juste que Tobio n’ait pas pris l’initiative de le rejoindre) et habillé, que Tobio lui ait servi à petit-déjeuner et quelques séances de tendresse, même la pensée d’Iwaizumi à venir n’arrivait à faire éclater la bulle d’euphorie qui flottait dans sa poitrine. Il avait cessé de douter ; il était comblé, rassuré, heureux et un peut-être un peu effrayé. Il était amoureux de Kageyama Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ça prend fooorme ! Mais bon, rien n'est encore évident et fini ;)


	16. Hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !  
> Comme promis le chapitre 16, pdv Hinata :3   
> Retour à la dure réalité, ce n'est pas une partie très joyeuse   
> Bonne lecture :)

Hinata n’était pas un idiot. Et parfois, il aurait préféré l’être, pouvoir ignorer, pouvoir faire que les choses lui passent au-dessus de la tête et ne l’atteignent pas. Mais ce n’était pas le cas. 

Il aurait voulu dire qu’il n’avait pas senti l’odeur sucrée typique en rentrant chez lui le dimanche, que Tobio ignorait, sûrement trop habitué à elle. Il aurait voulu dire que ses doutes étaient infondés, et qu’il n’avait pas vérifié les quantités de nourriture, d’où –à moins que Tobio ait mangé comme deux- il tirait des conclusions inquiétantes. Il aurait voulu dire avoir confiance en Kageyama. 

Il n’avait fait semblant de rien. A croire que les derniers événements avaient accru sa capacité à mentir à Kageyama, mais malheureusement pas à lui-même. Il sentait la douleur vivace, la peine qui ne voulait pas s’en aller, et les plaies, dans sa poitrine, que personne ne voyait. Tobio aurait dû les voir, il aurait dû comprendre, il était censé le connaître mieux que personne, mais Hinata était là, terriblement seul. Seul face à son petit ami. Et l’amant de celui-ci.

Hinata ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à être crédible, mais Tobio semblait tout rater de sa souffrance. Lui était radieux, trop, et Shouyou n’en savait que trop bien la cause. Les choses ne s’arrangèrent pas quand, le soir, Yachi lui envoya un sms pour lui dire qu’elle devait lui parler d’urgence. Ils convinrent de se voir le mercredi après-midi, puisqu’elle se refusait à expliquer par sms et qu’elle habitait tout de même à une certaine distance de chez eux. Hinata redouta de laisser Tobio seul, mais il se résigna. Il abandonna. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il avait tout essayé. Tout ce qui lui restait était la faible consolation d’être encore son petit ami officiel. 

Jusqu’au mercredi, il ne put qu’imaginer ce que les murs de l’appartement avaient vu durant le week-end. Oikawa avait mangé ici, il avait dû y passer la nuit. Ce qui signifiait que ce n’était plus seulement une affaire de cul… Hinata resta affligé, presque apathique, tout le temps où il était sûr que Tobio ne pouvait le voir. Il se perdait dans la contemplation d’un objet quelconque, ses pensées dérivaient, et sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte, quand il revenait à lui, ses yeux étaient noyés de larmes. Il les essuyait, d’un geste lent. Ni le désespoir ni la colère ne le prenaient plus, violents et irrépressibles. Juste un vide, immense et qu’il ne pouvait remplir, qui annihilait sa volonté et ses émotions. 

Le mercredi, Yachi sembla la première se rendre compte de son état. Elle l’assit à côté d’elle, lui servit une boisson chaude et le regarda, quelques minutes, sans un mot. 

-Tu sais ? murmura-t-elle.

Hinata hocha la tête, un semblant d’intérêt le prit.

-Comment tu le sais, toi ?

Yachi se trémoussa, gênée. Plus que gênée, même, elle était désolée, désolée pour lui. Hinata se dit qu’il devait faire pitié. Yachi baissa la tête et ses cheveux dorés se balancèrent quelques instants avant qu’elle ne bégaye :

-Je, euh, je gardais ma petite cousine et j’étais avec elle au parc ce week-end et… 

Elle se mordit les lèvres.

-Ils étaient là, ensemble. Je veux dire, j’étais pas sûre…Mais ça ne pouvait pas être… Il y avait ce capitaine de Seijôh et…et Tobio. 

Hinata ferma les paupières très fort et elle s’interrompit.

-Continue.

Il entendait les trémolos dans la voix de Yachi, il sentait chacun de ses mots s’enfoncer dans son cœur comme des poignards, mais la curiosité morbide le dominait, l’obligeait à regarder l’immonde vérité.

-Ils étaient à deux sur un banc et, euh…eh bien, ils s’embrassaient ?

Elle termina d’une toute petite voix, comme si elle était effrayée de ce que ces paroles pouvaient provoquer chez Hinata. Il rouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer son regard brun humide. Tout sembla lui tomber dessus, la confirmation ultime à ses peurs. Et l’horrible compréhension que Tobio paraissait complètement dépendant à Oikawa. Peut-être ce dernier s’était-il précipité chez eux dès qu’Hinata était parti, qui sait ? Une brutale lassitude le saisit. Il n’avait plus la force de se battre. Quelles chances avait-il contre Oikawa ? Comment garder Tobio ? Du moins, ce dernier n’avait-il pas rompu. C’était tout ce qui restait à Hinata, un lambeau de relation dont Oikawa goûtait les meilleurs morceaux. 

-Je suis désolée, bafouilla Yachi. Shouyou, je ne sais pas quoi dire d’autre… 

-C’est pas grave, répondit Hinata, d’une voix qui lui parut très différente. C’est juste… 

Très décevant ? Il le pensait réellement, mais n’eut pas le courage de continuer et haussa les épaules. 

-Qu’est ce que tu vas faire ? hasarda Yachi.

-Je ne sais pas…

Il but lentement et garda la tasse chaude dans ses mains. Et la dure réalité le frappa soudain dans toute son intégrité, tout son malheur. Il sentit ses yeux piquer, et répéta :

-Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas. Putain, qu’est ce que je vais faire ? Est-ce que je mérite ça ? Est-ce que quelqu’un mérite ça ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! répondit aussitôt Yachi en posant une main sur son bras. 

-Je ne veux pas le quitter, fit Hinata, et sa voix se brisa.

Yachi secouait doucement la tête.

-Fais ce qui est le mieux pour toi, dit-elle doucement.

-Je peux pas, sanglota Shouyou. 

Il prit un instant pour se calmer et Yachi compatissante lui tendit un mouchoir.

-Je vais juste…attendre. Peut-être que ça va passer ?

Yachi soupira presque imperceptiblement, et Shouyou lui-même savait que ce qu’il disait était insensé. Bien sûr que non, ça n’allait pas passer. Ce n’était pas un coup d’un soir. Pas un plan cul. C’était plus que ça. Devait-il aller parler à Oikawa ? Que cela changerait-il ? Tout lui paraissait impossible, il était entravé, ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il avait tenté de retenir Tobio, de l’éloigner d’Oikawa, et tout ce que cela avait eu comme conséquences avait été le contraire. Hinata regretta de n’avoir pu supporter l’idée qu’ils se voient avec son accord. Il aurait pu garder le cœur de Tobio, ainsi. A présent tout était vain, et il en venait à se demander pourquoi Kageyama ne rompait pas avec lui, pauvre chose inutile et délaissée qu’il était devenu.

-Je serai toujours avec toi, quoi que tu fasses, déclara subitement Yachi.

Hinata releva la tête ; elle était écarlate et n’osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu sais que tu es chez toi ici, murmura-t-elle.

-Oui…merci. 

Yachi était un phare dans son océan de tristesse. Il lui adressa un petit sourire et ils se contentèrent de rester l’un à côté de l’autre, sans se regarder, mais soulagés d’être ensemble.

La vie reprenait son cours. Une vie étrange, différente, comme si quelque chose pesait toujours sur Tobio et lui. Il n’avait plus le cœur à la joie, et plus d’une fois, il surprit les yeux de Tobio traîner sur lui avec sollicitude. Lui faisait-il donc pitié ? Hinata aurait voulu se méprendre et imaginer que c’était de la culpabilité. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il savait trop bien. Tobio, paradoxalement, semblait heureux. Ses yeux bleus brillaient constamment, balayés par sa frange noire. Sa démarche était plus assurée, il paraissait plus confiant. Il doit se sentir aimé, supposa Hinata. De toutes parts. De plus, les notes qu’il obtint aux examens –les meilleures qu’il ait jamais eues depuis des années- lui ôtèrent des épaules une poignée de soucis, ses parents, l’appartement, le volley. Hinata fut satisfait des siennes, sans plus. Pour la forme, ils fêtèrent ça au restaurant avec leur équipe, mais Hinata passa tout le temps à textoter Yachi et Kenma, à qui il n’osait encore rien dire. Il aurait pu être un indicateur fidèle, dans l’équipe d’Oikawa et très observateur, mais Hinata avait honte de sa position et évitait que la tromperie s’évente.

Le mois d’octobre passa lentement, de plus en plus froid. Hinata observait Tobio, de près ou de loin, mais toujours avec la même distance mentale. Chaque nouveau détail le tourmentait quelques heures, puis il se résignait à accepter, comme il devait le faire. Un jour qu’il voulut regarder l’heure dans la chambre, et que le téléphone de Tobio était branché, il l’alluma, et eut la surprise de découvrir un code. Des informations confidentielles ? Des messages à ne pas lire ? Sans nul doute. C’était une nouvelle porte que lui fermait son petit ami. Une part de confiance qui venait de s’envoler. 

Kageyama sortait beaucoup. Beaucoup plus qu’avant. Beaucoup trop au goût de Hinata. Parfois, il prétextait aller chez Mai ; d’autres fois, ses parents, ou faire des courses qui s’éternisaient. Une fois, deux fois par semaine. Et quand il rentrait, traînait sur sa peau l’odeur caractéristique d’un autre parfum que le sien, insupportable à Hinata pour déjà la connaître. Il ne disait rien, au pire s’enquerrait de comment s’était passée l’excursion, et il regardait Tobio mentir avec un détachement dont il ne l’aurait jamais soupçonné. 

Il arrivait que Tobio se lève en plein milieu de la nuit. Hinata faisait bien sûr semblant de dormir, et écoutait. Parfois le bruit d’une tasse et de la bouilloire, d’autre fois de la télé. Parfois le vibreur de son téléphone, et, plus rarement, le bruit discret de la porte. Cela n’arriva que deux ou trois fois ; Hinata le suivit la dernière, discrètement, écouta derrière la porte. Tobio parlait doucement, et il devina que c’était au téléphone, mais le bois de la porte étouffait trop les paroles pour qu’il puisse les distinguer. Il alla se recoucher le cœur lourd et ne posa pas de questions ; il avait cessé d’interroger Tobio, il ne tirerait rien de lui. Il ne comprenait pas comment, plusieurs fois par semaine, Kageyama trouvait encore de courage d’avancer son réveil pour aller jogger. Aller jogger, vraiment ? Hinata même doutait de cela, même s’il s’agissait d’une habitude fixe et régulière. 

Un jour, à la fin du mois, Hinata se surprit prêt à craquer, lui qui pourtant s’endurcissait de jour en jour, s’accoutumait peut-être à la situation, y devenait plus insensible. La morne douleur dans sa poitrine était devenue habituelle, le poids sur son cœur était chaque jour égal. Et puis Tobio était rentré de courses, enfin Hinata ne se serait pas prononcé sur ce qu’il faisait vraiment (il ne distinguait plus les sorties « intéressées » des vraies sorties) avec de nouveaux vêtements, et Shouyou n’y avait accordé qu’une attention modérée, plongé dans ses devoirs. Le lendemain, il vit surgir Tobio avec un pantalon gris clair, non, pas un pantalon, un jean –plus, un slim. Et si Hinata savait quelque chose sur les goûts de Tobio en matière de vestimentaire, c’était que les jogging-T-shirt étaient ce qu’il préférait –des vêtements larges, assez pour qu’il puisse bouger à son aise, faire du sport si l’occasion se présentait –alors pourquoi portait-il un jean de la sorte, aux antipodes de ses habits favoris ? Hinata ne put s’empêcher de rougir légèrement. Tobio paraissait plus radieux, plus épanoui que jamais. D’un côté, son petit ami était heureux, et il avait envie de l’être aussi, mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas tant qu’il savait que c’en était Oikawa la cause. Hinata se ressaisit vite, et revint à son indifférence feinte après un bref compliment qui lui parut faux. 

Un tournoi régional eut lieu. Ce fut un moment de retrouvailles ; Sugawara les étreignit tout deux. On entendit à travers le gymnase des joueurs se héler ; Futakuchi après Aone, Shirabu après Goshiki. Ils se saluaient, se tapaient dans la main après des années sans se voir ; retrouvaient un camarade, quelqu’un qui avait partagé leurs rêves et leurs espoirs, dans la défaite et la souffrance, dans la gloire et la victoire. Un frère pour des combats communs sur un même terrain. Des sourires flottaient sur les visages, d’autres étaient plus graves, certainement d’être dans une poule difficile et d’adversaires tenaces à venir. 

Hinata restait avec le deuxième passeur et leur champion pour observer depuis les tribunes leurs futurs adversaires, ne jouant pas tout de suite, et Kageyama semblait avoir disparu de la circulation depuis quelques minutes. Shouyou avait déjà un mauvais pressentiment et eut la soudaine impulsion d’agir, enfin, de faire quelque chose, cesser de tolérer, sortir de l’état léthargique dans lequel il restait plongé depuis quelques semaines. Il prétexta aller acheter un jus d’orange à un distributeur et se mit en quête de Tobio. Dans le hall, il tomba sur Kenma et Kuroo, assis sur un banc. Ils étaient donc arrivés ; Oikawa était là aussi, forcément. Il n’était pas en vue… Probablement avec Tobio, rumina Shouyou en se dirigeant vers ses amis. Kenma était concentré sur son téléphone, comme la première fois que l’avait rencontré Hinata ; Kuroo paraissait absorbé dans une contemplation profonde et muette, un sourire vague aux lèvres. Shouyou se retourna discrètement pour voir ce qu’il regardait de la sorte : il aperçut une haute silhouette blonde, et un reflet étincela sur le verre des lunettes. Une onde de joie l’envahit en reconnaissant Tsukishima, mais ses problèmes le reprirent et il se jura d’aller le saluer plus tard. Kuroo reporta ses yeux sur lui alors qu’il s’approchait. 

-Vous n’auriez pas vu Tobio ? demanda-t-il d’un air qu’il espérait désinvolte. 

Kenma hocha la tête sans même quitter son écran de téléphone des yeux, et Kuroo lui sourit narquoisement. 

-On ne l’a pas vu, assura-t-il, mais une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux força Hinata à insister.

-Et votre capitaine, où est-il ? 

Le sourire de Kuroo s’élargit. 

-Perdu de vue, articula-t-il lentement. Dès qu’on est arrivés. Pourquoi ? Tu penses qu’il a enlevé ton petit ami ? 

-C’est exactement ce que je pense, lâcha Hinata. Où est-ce qu’ils sont ? 

Au ton agressif de sa voix, Kenma releva les yeux et le contempla de son regard de chat. Le sourire se Kuroo avait perdu en crédibilité et il répéta, d’un ton travaillé de sérieux qui ne laissait aucun doute à Hinata :

-Je ne sais pas.

Shouyou n’ajouta pas un mot avant de se détourner d’eux et de poursuivre son exploration. Le déni de Kuroo avait valeur d’aveu. Il savait donc ? Et Kenma, était-il au courant aussi, le lui cachaient-ils depuis…combien de temps ? Hinata avait cru son secret protégé, mais l’équipe d’Oikawa paraissait très informée. Les sorties organisées par le duo de Nekoma étaient-elles donc uniquement dédiées à cela, l’éloigner de Tobio et qu’Oikawa ait le champ libre ? Hinata crut devenir fou, paranoïaque. C’était digne d’un film. L’idée que Kenma, son ami, ait pu le trahir lui tordait le cœur. Moins cependant que l’idée de retrouver Tobio et Oikawa. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Il savait que s’il les voyait, ce serait un tableau qu’il ne pourrait jamais s’ôter de la mémoire. Une image qui le hanterait toutes les nuits à venir. Mais la preuve, la preuve irréfutable, la trahison révélée, la fin des soupçons. Et si un jour il trouvait le courage de mettre un point final à sa relation avec Tobio, du moins le souvenir de ce jour pourrait-il le conforter à jamais dans l'idée que c’était le choix qui s’imposait. 

Il fit un tour du côté des toilettes, y resta quelques temps en feignant de se laver les mains, jusqu’à avoir la certitudes qu’ils ne se trouvaient pas là : toutes les cabines s’ouvrirent, puis se refermèrent au gré des joueurs qui y passaient. Un vestiaire peut-être ? Ils étaient alignés dans un long couloir, en alternance avec des bureaux d’administration et une infirmerie, et quelques placards à balai. Suspicieux, il les ouvrit tous, même s’il trouvait ridicule l’idée qu’ils passent du bon temps entre les serpillères. Il prit le parti d’ouvrir les vestiaires ; il en ouvrit un, deux, trois, et envisagea d’abandonner : le complexe était immense, ils pouvaient être n’importe où, dehors, sous les gradins, sur le toit. Mais en ouvrant délicatement la porte du quatrième vestiaire, un son attira son attention. 

Tous les nerfs tendus, les sens en alerte, il jeta un rapide coup d’œil : le vestiaire était une salle rectangulaire, des bancs couraient le long des quatre murs, des porte-manteaux rutilaient sur les murs ternes. Une poubelle était dans un coin, et une bouteille vide, dépourvue de bouchon, abandonnée sur un des bancs. Les néons étaient allumés, clignotaient dans un bruit métallique, et la salle laissée déserte ; mais un espace dénué de banc, dans un coin, retint l’attention de Hinata. L’entrée des douches, bien sûr. Chaque vestiaire possédait ses douches, une salle adjacente, un peu moins grande, carrelée et munies de pommeaux fixés au murs pour se laver et éviter un retour d’équipe dans la crasse et la sueur. Si on avait de la chance, l’eau était chaude et le jet assez puissant pour se laver les cheveux. Sinon… Mais Hinata doutait fort que quelqu’un prenne déjà sa douche, le tournoi commençait à peine. Le stress le submergeait par vagues, et il tenta de le refouler en se glissant à pas de loups vers l’arcade ouverte au vestiaire, se plaqua au mur et, enfin, osa jeter un coup d’œil à l’intérieur.

Hinata saisit l’image en une fraction de secondes, de l’autre côté du mur. Deux silhouettes habillées, entrelacées. Tobio était plaqué contre le carrelage immaculé, les épaules et le visage contre le mur, mais le dos arqué, le bassin collé à celui d’Oikawa, dont les doigts disparaissaient sur ses hanches. Seul le profil de Tobio était visible ; un éclat bleu sous des paupières demi-closes, des lèvres ouvertes et brillantes, les cheveux en bataille. Oikawa le tenait si près que leurs jambes semblaient se confondre. De lui, Hinata ne retint que le sourire essoufflé, le regard d’une intensité brûlante, et les mains de Tobio fourrageant dans ses cheveux déjà ébourriffés. 

Hinata se recula, tituba jusqu’à la porte et sortit en vacillant. Il ne sut comment il réussit à gagner les toilettes, et revint à la réalité quand ses genoux heurtèrent durement le sol. Son cœur battait, battait, tambourinait contre ses côtes comme s’il voulait casser ses vertèbres, ouvrir sa cage thoracique, il n’entendait que cela, sa vision se brouillait et ses oreilles tintaient, il se demanda s’il allait vomir ou perdre connaissance. Il s’agrippa au rebord de la cuvette, tout le corps couvert de sueurs froides et devant ses yeux flottait l’image, choquante, explicite ; il revoyait Tobio attirer Oikawa à lui, Oikawa retenir Tobio, tout deux, confondus, liés, et cela le faisait souffrir, atrocement. Ses jointures tournèrent au blanc, il haletait, se laissa tomber en position assise et s’adossa au mur, étourdi. 

C’était cela. La vérité dans toute son intégrité, et il ne pouvait se trouver des excuses désormais, il était témoin, il avait vu de ses yeux. Tobio le trompait, ouvertement, avec Oikawa. Hinata secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits –il ne pouvait pas rester là, ils jouaient dans une heure, il se devait d’être en forme ! Mais l’abattement le terrassait et il resta prostré, une boule en travers de la gorge. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et tentait de retenir ses larmes quand une voix résonna :

-Shouyou ? 

C’était la voix, grave, posée de Kenma. Hinata hésita un instant puis répondit, la voix à peine plus haute qu’un murmure :

-Oui…

Si Kenma venait lui porter le coup de grâce, alors il l’acceptait. Au point où il en était… 

-Laisse moi entrer.

Hinata déverrouilla la porte d’un geste tremblant, sans se souvenir d’avoir rabattu le verrou. Kenma apparut, le regarda un instant et son expression perpétuellement impassible se fendit un instant de pitié, ou de compassion au mieux. Il se laissa glisser au sol près de Shouyou et contempla ses genoux quelques moments avant de commencer, doucement, de cette même voix toujours stable :

-Je ne savais pas.

Hinata se contenta de renifler.

-Kuroo savait, poursuivit Kenma. Je me doutais de quelque chose, tout au plus, mais je n’ai pas voulu t’affoler. J’espérais me tromper.

-Il l’aime, hoqueta Shouyou.

Kenma resta silencieux d’interminables secondes et Hinata réalisa qu’il était ambigu dans sa formulation. Parlait-il de Tobio ? D’Oikawa ? Il n’aurait su le dire lui-même, et la vision persistante de leur étreinte lui restait collée aux rétines. Finalement, l’autre souffla :

-Je pense…

Hinata se perdit dans la contemplation du mur qui lui faisait face.

-Tu ne mérites pas ça, déclara Kenma. Tu es quelqu’un de bien, Shouyou.

Oui. Hinata ne s’était jamais considéré comme quelqu’un de mauvais, pourquoi l’aurait-il fait ? Cela le bouleversait d’autant plus que Tobio, son meilleur ami, son petit ami, lui fasse tant de mal. Peut-être pas intentionnellement. Il ne faisait pas ça uniquement dans le but de le blesser, mais il rompait son engagement, leur confiance. Et Hinata aurait du rompre leur relation en retour, dans l’ordre des choses. Mais il n’était rien sans Tobio. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui. Malgré Yachi et Kenma, malgré son équipe et sa famille, malgré tout. Il se savait sous la dépendance de Tobio et en était effrayé. Effrayé que ce ne soit pas réciproque, que Kageyama aille voir ailleurs. Un jour, ce serait lui qui le lâcherait, et Hinata se reprocherait sa passivité. C’était fatal, il était impossible d’en être autrement. 

-Oikawa a des problèmes avec Iwaizumi, dit subitement Kenma en sortant de plusieurs minutes de mutisme.

Pour la première fois, Hinata osa affronter son regard, ses pupilles d’or, ses yeux de chats qui le scrutaient au plus profond de son âme. L’information faisait son chemin jusqu’à son cerveau, et il grimaça. Peu importe ce qu’il vive, songeait-il ; il n’a pas à voler mon copain. Il n’a pas à l’embrasser. Pas à le toucher. Pourquoi est-ce que ça arrive maintenant ? Pourquoi ils sont ensemble en ce moment quand je suis à chialer dans les toilettes ?

Et puis, évidemment qu’Oikawa avait des problèmes avec Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi était fort, pas comme Hinata, il pouvait obliger son copain à lui obéir. Il pouvait avoir cette influence sur lui. Il ne regarderait pas la situation empirer sans agir comme le faisait Shouyou, non, il réagirait, même si peut-être que ce n’était qu’au stade de soupçons pour l’instant. Comment maintenir un couple à flot avec ce genre de relation à côté ? Hinata le savait mieux que personne, et un sentiment de solidarité pour Iwaizumi le transperça. 

Quand il quitta les toilettes une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il se rendit directement au coach et au capitaine de son équipe déclarer qu’il se sentait mal et préférait ne pas entrer sur le terrain. Ils restèrent étonnés, après tout c’était la première fois qu’Hinata faisait une demande semblable ; un des joueurs fit remarquer qu’en effet il était un peu pâle, et l’affaire fut classée ; Tanaka le força à manger du sucre devant lui avant de lui taper vigoureusement dans le dos, et lui arracha un sourire contrit.

Tobio refit surface cinq minutes avant le début de l’échauffement, en tenue, et éluda les questions. Ses cheveux étaient défaits et ses joues roses ; une lueur étrange étincelait dans ses iris. Il échangea quelques mots avec l’autre passeur de l’équipe, puis son regard s’arrêta sur Hinata et il se dirigea vers lui. Shouyou garda les yeux baissés.

-On y va ? lança Tobio.

Le ton des matchs, plein d’excitation, du plaisir de jouer, de l’appréhension, du stress, de tous les enjeux qui paraissent futiles à tout ceux qui n’en ont pas vécu. Le ton qui donnait à Hinata l’envie de se battre jusqu’au bout, le ton qui réclamait la victoire. Il sentit son sang bouillir malgré lui, et tant de souvenirs de championnats, de coupes, de victoires, de hurlements de joie le traversèrent. Il haussa les épaules, sa bouche se tordit involontairement comme s’il était de nouveau au bord des larmes. 

-Shouyou ? insista Tobio. 

Hinata releva alors les yeux pour les plonger dans l’océan de ceux de Kageyama. Bleus, tumultueux, mystérieux... Il le fixa, intensément, sans sourire, s’efforçant de tout faire passer à travers ce regard. Je sais. J’ai vu. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça, Tobio ? Tu me fais du mal. Je sais tout. Kageyama parut un instant désarçonné, et lui rendit un regard interrogatif avant qu’une expression indéfinissable ne prenne place sur ses traits, entre la déception et la peur. 

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, mordit ses lèvres. Tenant un ballon dans ses mains, ses doigts se crispèrent autour de la balle et il fronça les sourcils. Tant de mimiques qui révélaient qu’il se savait découvert. Ils n’avaient, enfin, plus de secrets l’un pour l’autre.

-Ne dis rien, murmura Hinata en brisant le contact visuel.

Tobio paraissait justement sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa et se détourna, l’air profondément contrarié. Au moins, il l’avait écouté. Il voudrait certainement en parler plus tard, mais Hinata ne savait que trop que ses excuses seraient éphémères, et qu’il ne tarderait pas à retrouver les bras d’Oikawa. Tobio aurait ses arguments, il nierait une partie, la partie sentimentale certainement, jurerait que ce n’était que du cul, qu’il aimait Hinata, qu’il n’aimait que lui. Et Hinata savait combien il aurait voulu croire ses paroles. 

Parqué dans la zone des remplaçants, il regardait le match, observait Tobio. Son cœur le tiraillait, il se combattait pour ne pas succomber encore, mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas Kageyama. Le regarder jouer était toujours fascinant, sa dextérité, sa précision. Son attention ne se détourna que quand des murmures parcoururent le gymnase à l’apparition grandiose de l’équipe d’Oikawa. Il marchait en tête, bien sûr, le n°1 mis en valeur sur sa poitrine, le menton levé et les yeux plissés de défi. Kuroo marchait à côté de lui, légèrement en retrait, toujours le même sourire narquois scotché au visage, et lançant des coups d’œil paresseux de tous côtés. Aone et Kenma suivaient, Kenma les yeux rivés au sol, et Aone, le plus imposant de l’équipe, le regard déterminé et l’expression toujours aussi fermée.

Les yeux d’Oikawa rencontrèrent les siens un bref instant, et Hinata eut l’impression de recevoir une décharge électrique. Plus encore quand ces mêmes yeux glissèrent de lui à Tobio et que l’expression d’Oikawa se modifia sensiblement. Hinata serra les dents. Tout cela était répugnant. Ils n’avaient pas le droit. 

Son équipe gagna ses deux matchs et Hinata resta à proximité de Kageyama jusqu’à ce qu’ils regagnent leur appart. Ils n’échangèrent que quelques banalités sur les matchs et l’équipe, et les yeux de Tobio étaient pleins de doutes, de quelque chose qui ressemblait à du chagrin. Il était nerveux ; ses doigts s’agitaient et il mordait ses lèvres. Mais Hinata, à part des regards froids et un ton sec, n’orienta pas la conversation sur autre chose que le volley, et coupait Tobio quand celui-ci essayait de détourner le sujet.

Ce ne fut que le soir, quand Hinata tentait de s’endormir, qu’une main fine effleura ses cheveux, et se retournant, il tomba face au regard inquisiteur de Tobio. Il le contemplait, simplement, les yeux vides, et murmura :

-Je suis désolé.

Hinata fit un geste de la tête, comme pour dire peu importe, puis se retourna en espérant que quand il se réveillerait, tout cela ne serait qu’un horrible cauchemar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors ! J'avoue que j'ai hésité à laisser autant de pathos en postant ici, mais j'ai laissé. Après tout, j'ai promis une happy end à Hinata, et des alternatives pour lui se présentent déjà dans ce chapitre :)  
> Au début j'avais mis "Tendou héler Goshiki" et puis seulement j'ai appris qu'il arrête le volley à la fac dans un des derniers chapitres :x  
> Que dire sinon ? Une de mes amies parle couramment japonais, et elle arrive à refaire les dialogues de ma fic avec les intonations des personnages, c'est juste épique ! Mention à elle XD   
> Voilà voilà, le prochain chapitre sera vu par Kageyama :3 Mercredi prochain donc ! Merci de lire, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ou ce que vous voulez :3 A toute !


	17. Kageyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, la lecture de ce chapitre a déjà causé à un verre de finir en morceaux sur le sol.  
> Préservez la vaisselle.

Kageyama était roulé en boule dans son lit avec un magazine de volley quand son écran de téléphone clignota. Il s’en empara aussitôt, peu inquiet : Hinata était parti chez Yachi de bonne heure en ce samedi matin particulièrement froid, il n’avait donc pas à craindre qu’il fasse irruption soudainement. Un message d’Oikawa glissa un sourire sur les lèvres de Tobio qui s’empressa de le lire :

« Salut toi ! Ça te dit qu’on se voie ce mercredi ? »

Tobio se souvint lui avoir dit ne pas avoir entraînement ce jour-là, pour cause de réparation du gymnase.

« Oui, super ! Quelle heure ? »

« Je peux passer te chercher après les cours ? »

« Parfait, je dirai que je sors avec un pote »

« Nickel ! » 

Tobio roula sur le dos et se surprit à sourire encore. Chaque fois qu’il savait qu’il allait revoir Oikawa, il se sentait bouillir d’excitation et aurait voulu qu’il soit déjà là. Après tout, Hinata savait déjà tout… Tobio ne pouvait nier qu’il se sentait très mal vis-à-vis de cela. Il pouvait à peine imaginer la situation pour Hinata, et se demandait souvent pourquoi ils étaient encore ensemble alors qu’on ne pouvait même plus les qualifier de couple. Peut-être parce qu’il subsistait encore une dépendance vis-à-vis de l’autre purement mentale, que l’amitié la plus forte qu’ils aient jamais connue continuait de les lier l’un à l’autre.  
Amitié. Ce mot revenait si souvent à l’esprit de Tobio… Hinata lui manquait comme ami. L’époque où ils ne se souciaient pas de sentiments plus profonds, où ils pouvaient être proches sans ambigüité et sortir avec qui ils voulaient, tout en restant complices. Kageyama était lassé des regards torturés, des sanglots étouffés, et s’en voulait, bien sûr, mais il filait le bonheur avec Oikawa. Même si, là aussi, se glissait pernicieusement une ombre à son beau tableau.

Le sourire disparut peu à peu et Tobio enfouit son visage dans ses genoux. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir plus longtemps, il était temps d’affronter la réalité. Il voulait Oikawa, Oikawa tout entier, avec ses qualités et ses défauts, avec sa provocation et ses futilités, avec ses mots doux et son regard intense. Il voulait que le chocolat de ses yeux se pose sur lui, et ses mains aussi ; il voulait sentir son odeur et sa présence. Il était prêt à tout donner pour l’avoir là, lui parler, le toucher, s’émerveiller un peu plus à chaque instant qu’il soit réel, observer chaque détail de son visage et de son corps, chaque parcelle de sa peau, chacun de ses cheveux même. Il ne se sentait plus lui-même quand il était absent, il avait l’impression de jouer un rôle, le rôle du copain de Hinata. Et s’il désirait autant la présence d’Oikawa… Tobio avait mis un moment à comprendre tout à fait, mais il pouvait maintenant se l’avouer. Il avait des sentiments pour Oikawa. Des sentiments réels. En fait, il pouvait même avancer qu’il était tombé amoureux de lui. 

Il l’avait nié un certain temps, forcément. Il s’agissait tout de même de celui qui l’avait rejeté au collège, celui qui l’avait humilié maintes et maintes fois. Ils avaient une histoire complexe, entre rivalité et admiration. Mais à présent… Ce n’était plus une espèce de connaissance dont il ne voyait qu’une image, non, il connaissait Oikawa, qui il était vraiment. Et il lui plaisait. 

Ça le minait, d’un autre côté. Il savait qu’il n’aurait jamais de pareils sentiments en retour, qu’Oikawa ne faisait que combler le manque d’Iwaizumi, qu’il ne s’attacherait pas. Pas réellement. Tout ce qu’il disait était pour la forme, sans fond sincère. Tobio n’était qu’un plan cul qui avait quelque peu évolué pour devenir un espèce de complice, d’ami, mais jamais plus que cela. Alors il tentait de moins apprécier le temps qu’il passait avec lui, mais dès qu’il quittait l’appartement d’Oikawa, il se sentait terriblement seul et désœuvré. 

Le mercredi arriva trop lentement au goût de Tobio. Hinata ne réagit même pas quand il quitta l’appartement sur un prétexte, absorbé sur son téléphone. Kageyama fronça les sourcils. Il textotait beaucoup en ce moment… Une pointe de jalousie surgit et l’étonna presque. 

Il rejoignit Oikawa à quelques rues de chez lui, la voiture bleue garée à l’endroit convenu. Il était presque en train de sautiller en s’installant sur le siège passager et en retrouvant l’odeur devenue familière. Oikawa, beau comme jamais, se pencha un peu pour l’embrasser sur les lèvres, puis démarra la voiture. Il portait une simple chemise, et ses cheveux étaient soigneusement agencés. 

Il fumait, la cigarette coincée entre deux doigts, la vitre entrouverte, et une vague du froid de novembre entrait dans l’habitacle, mais Tobio n’osa pas protester, pas plus que pour la brûlure au fond de son palais quand il inspirait la fumée piquante. La radio allait fort, et Kageyama résistait à l’envie de se dandiner ridiculement jusqu’à ce qu’une chanson populaire ne passe, et paraisse plaire à Oikawa, qui se mit à chantonner :

\- Kono tabi wa, konna watashi wo erande kurete, doumo arigatou, goshiyou no mae ni, kono toriatsukai setsumeisho wo, yoku yonde, zutto tadashiku asashiku, atsukatte ne Ittenmono ni tsuki Henpin koukan wa uketsukemasen, goryoushou kudasai… (Merci beaucoup de m’avoir choisi pour aujourd’hui, avant de m’utiliser, lis bien la notice, et manipule-moi avec soin, je suis une édition limitée, pas retournable, pas échangeable, s’il te plaît sois compréhensif)

Kageyama refoula un sourire amusé. C’était une chanson d’un film sorti en septembre, d’un shojo, quelque chose comme ça, pensait-il, et que Yachi avait voulu à tout prix qu’ils voient. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il l’entendait, et il écouta Oikawa continuer quelques instants avant d’oser à son tour :

\- Namida ni nurete shimattara, yasashiku fukitotte, gyutto tsuyoku dakishimete, anata ni shika naosenai kara… (Mes joues sont mouillées de larmes, essuie-les doucement, serre-moi fort car tu es le seul qui puisse me réparer) 

Tobio se retourna violemment, et rougit. Oikawa l’avait laissé chanter seul, et il le regardait avec amusement, la cigarette maintenant au coin des lèvres. Il jeta le mégot par la fenêtre ouverte et ils reprirent en cœur :

\- Kore kara mo douzo yoroshiku ne, konna watashi dakedo, waratte unazuite (et à partir de ce jour, reste avec moi, même si je suis ainsi, s’il te plaît encourage-moi et souris-moi)

Ils ne finirent pas le refrain. Tooru se détourna brièvement de la route et ils échangèrent un petit regard qui laissa Tobio perturbé. Les paroles lourdes de sens ? Oikawa voulait-il lui faire passer un message ? Etait-ce une coïncidence ? Il se sentait le cœur gonflé et baissa les yeux en jouant avec ses mains.

-T’as une belle voix, déclara enfin Oikawa.

-Toi aussi, répliqua immédiatement Tobio. 

Tooru lui fit un beau sourire, son sourire favori, et Kageyama consentit à le lui rendre. Peut-être que c’est le moment, songeait-il, soudain anxieux, peut-être que je dois lui dire. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, après tout. Je suis coincé entre Hinata et lui. Il faut qu’il sache… 

-Tobio, dit Oikawa en interrompant le fil de ses pensées, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

Le cœur de Kageyama s’emballa.

-A propos d’Iwaizumi… 

Tobio se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son siège et fit la moue, refroidi.

-Il pense à laisser tomber son job, soupira Tooru. Comme quoi je suis sa priorité, tout ça… J’ai essayé de lui dire qu’on a besoin de cet argent, mais il ne veut rien entendre. Et puis, bien sûr, ça compromet nos rendez-vous. Je pourrai toujours sortir, mais ça voudra dire qu’on se verra moins… Il est bizarrement protecteur, ces derniers temps. Je ne pense pas qu’il nous ai grillés, t’en fais pas ! Mais il se doute de quelque chose, sans savoir quoi. Je le connais. 

-Hinata s’en fout complètement, marmonna Tobio. 

Oikawa lui lança un regard curieux. 

-Il sait ? 

-Ouais. 

Tobio baissa les yeux. La culpabilité ne disparaissait pas. Mais la présence d’Oikawa l’enveloppait de chaleur et il se sentait foncièrement heureux. Il renonça à faire part à Oikawa de ses sentiments ; le bref accès de courage de tout à l’heure lui était passé, et seule une légère angoisse pesait encore sur lui, en se disant que les sourires d’Oikawa n’étaient pas si sincères que ça, que ses pensées étaient plus tournées vers Iwaizumi que sur lui-même. Et toujours erraient dans sa tête les mêmes questions : pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? N’était-ce qu’une vaste comédie ?

Une fois arrivés chez Oikawa, Kageyama nota quelques changements dans l’appartement : habituellement parfaitement rangé, des livres traînaient sur la table basse, des feuilles manuscrites et une rangée de tasses sales au fond desquelles s’apercevaient des résidus de ce qui semblait être du thé ou du café.

-Iwa s’est levé tôt pour bosser ce matin, murmura Tooru en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. 

-Il n’était pas de nuit ? demanda pensivement Tobio, qui avait mémorisé leurs rendez-vous pour en déduire les absences d’Iwaizumi.

-Si, normalement. 

Oikawa tapota le tissu à côté de lui et Tobio s’assit docilement.

-Je te l’ai dit. Il est beaucoup plus présent en ce moment. 

-T’es sûr qu’il ne va pas rentrer bientôt ? interrogea Tobio, soudain suspicieux.

Oikawa lui fit un sourire de défi, et s’inclina pour se rapprocher encore de Tobio.

-Qu’est ce qu’il verra en rentrant ? minauda-t-il de ce détestable ton gluant. Son cher petit copain en train de se faire nul autre que son ex-kouhai. 

Ses doigts s’égarèrent dans le cou de Tobio, froids et légers comme des papillons. 

-Et il se dira que je suis un salaud. Tout le monde dira ça. C’est peut-être vrai. 

-Mais non…

Les doigts étaient dans le col, à présent, glissaient sur les clavicules, dans les creux dessinés par les os. 

-Et moi, je serai là, avec mon joli petit plan cul…

Il tira au bas de son sweat et entreprit de le relever doucement. L’air frais sur le ventre de Kageyama le fit frissonner.

-Alter ego, rectifia Tobio. 

Il releva les bras pour permettre à Oikawa d’enlever complètement son sweat.

-Hm ? 

-Pas plan cul. Alter ego. C’est ce que tu disais.

Le tissu obscurcit sa vision quand il passa par-dessus sa tête, et le froid enveloppa toute la partie supérieure de son corps. 

-Je parle beaucoup. 

Les doigts d’Oikawa palpèrent ses côtes, descendirent sur son ventre, et Tobio enfouit ses mains dans sa chemise, sur ses flancs, pour sentir la chaleur du tissu et de la peau en-dessous. 

-Parce que c’était faux ? 

-Laisse-toi faire, Tobio. 

Ses lèvres étaient sur sa joue, entrouvertes, et l’émail de ses dents effleurait la peau sensible. Sa main dérapa plus bas.

-Réponds, Tooru… 

-Là maintenant, tu es mon plan.

Tobio essaya de se défaire de son étreinte, mais Oikawa passa ses doigts sous sa ceinture pour le retenir, et le mordit dans le cou.

-Arrête ! Tu vas laisser des traces !

-On s’en fout, grogna Oikawa.

-Je suis pas ta chose ! 

Tobio agrippa ses poignets pour lui faire lâcher, mais Oikawa résista. 

-Lâche moi ! 

Il rencontra les yeux déterminés et durs d’Oikawa, et prit peur. Il enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de ses mains en se débattant.

-Je ne suis pas ton plan, cria Tobio, laisse-moi tranquille ! 

Il voulait qu’Oikawa le lâche, tous ses nerfs étaient en ébullition, tout son être lui hurlait de se dégager. Quand Oikawa relâcha soudainement sa prise, il fut pourtant si étonné qu’il resta figé, un sombre pressentiment lui glaçant le cœur.

-Comment ça, tu n’es pas mon plan ? répéta Oikawa, d’une voix qui était l’extrême opposé de celle, légère et moqueuse, qu’il utilisait habituellement.

-Tu disais, répéta lentement Tobio, que ça, c’était fini. Qu’entre nous, il y avait plus que ça.

Une seconde, le silence gela la pièce. 

-Il ne peut pas y avoir plus que ça, rétorqua Oikawa, les yeux éteints et la voix soudainement dénuée de timbre. On ne pas être plus que ça.

Ils y étaient donc. Tobio se sentait prêt à craquer ; il avait eu raison depuis le début, tout n’était qu’une mascarade, une sombre comédie, un jeu de rôle où il s’était laissé duper. Les sentiments n’auraient jamais dû faire partie de ce cinéma, et il était là, le cœur débordant de bonnes intentions et de l’envie de voir Oikawa, ne serait-ce que d’être avec lui, simplement. 

-J’ai Hajime, tu as ton rouquin, chuchota Oikawa. 

Ces mots étaient familiers à Tobio pour les avoir déjà entendus, près de cinq mois auparavant, dans ce café où son avenir s’était joué. La moment où il avait répondu que rien du tout ne se passerait entre eux. Le moment où Oikawa avait précisé qu’il n’y aurait rien de sentimental. Oui, il avait Hinata, et Oikawa avait Iwaizumi. Ils n’avaient, normalement, pas besoin de voir quelqu’un d’autre. Ils avaient déjà quelqu’un dans leur cœur et leur tête. Et Hinata… Tobio lui avait déjà fait tant de mal ! Et pour quoi ? Pour se faire rejeter par Oikawa ? S’entendre dire qu’il n’était là que pour le cul ? 

\- T’avais dit qu’on changerait ça, qu’on serait plus, qu’on serait comme des amants, qu’on… 

\- J’ai vu Hajime toute la semaine, répliqua Oikawa. Si je t’ai appelé, c’était juste… C’était juste pour une heure.

Il avait un regard suspicieux, et plus que jamais, Tobio eut l’impression qu’il sondait les tréfonds de son âme, d’être à nu devant lui, de lui exposer ses moindres pensées. 

-Et tout ce qui s’est passé avant ? 

-J’ai Hajime, répéta lentement Oikawa, mais le chocolat de ses yeux était terne, mort, comme s’il récitait un texte appris par cœur jusqu’à ce qu’il perde son sens.

-Hinata, murmura presque inconsciemment Tobio, les syllabes familières formées presque d’elles-mêmes sur ses lèvres, mais il ne trouvait en elles rien qui n’éveillait un ancien amour. 

Il sortit de sa transe, récupéra son sweat et l’enfila à nouveau.

-Qu’est ce que tu fais ? demanda Oikawa, visiblement agacé.

-Je me casse. 

-Pardon ? Pourquoi ? 

-Je ne baise pas aujourd’hui.

Tobio sentait sa gorge et sa poitrine se compresser et ses mains trembler. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici, pas face à Oikawa, il traversait la situation sans réaliser pleinement, il savait juste que c’était grave, qu’il était blessé, qu’il devait partir. Qu’Oikawa ne l’aimait pas. Il marcha comme un automate vers la porte, inconscient du monde qui l’entourait.

-Tobio !

Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, quand Oikawa se glissa entre elle et lui et lui barra le passage. Il ne souriait pas, et son regard sombre frappa Tobio, qui ne put le supporter.

-Désolé si tu t’es fait de fausse idées, articula lentement Oikawa, de cette même voix mécanique. J’aime Hajime, c’est avec lui que je veux être, avoir de la tendresse, être un couple. On en avait peut-être l’apparence quelque fois, surtout ce mois-ci, mais maintenant qu’il est là…

Oikawa soupira et tourna la tête. 

-Tu ne m’es plus tellement utile. 

La chute. Dure, glacée, impitoyable, comme si tout se désagrégeait autour de lui. Rien n’avait plus de sens. Il ne put que relever des yeux désespérés sur le visage d’Oikawa, détourné de lui, à l’expression ennuyée et contrariée. Les mots s’étranglèrent dans sa gorge et il laissa échapper un faible son brisé qui fit tressaillir Oikawa.

Il tenta de rassembler sa contenance et serra les poings. Après le choc venait la colère et il tremblait de tout son corps en lançant d’une voix hachée :

-De fausses idées ? T’appelles ça comme ça ? 

-Comment tu appelles ça, toi ? marmonna Oikawa en zyeutant le sol. 

Même pas le courage de le regarder dans les yeux. Tobio était partagé entre le colère et la douleur. Il mordit profondément ses lèvres et ne desserra pas les poings avant de déclarer, le plus calmement qu’il put à travers ses tremblements convulsifs.

-De l’amour. 

En une fraction de seconde, les yeux d’Oikawa étaient sur son visage, et flamboyaient à nouveau. Son expression était indéfinissable, entre l’étonnement le plus total, la joie et la peur, mais Tobio ne put rien y déceler de plus, car bien vite une façade indifférente vint la supplanter. Il remarqua, à travers toute son agitation, Oikawa enfouir ses mains dans ses poches, ses épaules se contracter, ses dents s’enfoncer dans l’intérieur de ses joues, puis il détourna à nouveau les yeux. 

\- C’est-à-dire ?

Sa voix n’avait toujours pas recouvré ses intonations habituelles, mais elle n’avait plus cette rigidité contrôlée. Les trémolos trahissaient son émotion et ce fut là-dedans que Kageyama piocha le courage d’assumer :

-Je t’aime. 

Il n’osa pas regarder les effets de ces mots et baissa la tête en imaginant tous les refus, tous les rejets qu’il allait recevoir de la part d’Oikawa. De sorte à clore le cercle ; leur relation se terminerait comme elle avait débuté. Mais rien ne vint. Les secondes s’éternisèrent, le silence perdura. Il leva enfin les yeux. Tooru le contemplait, et sur son visage se lisait, au lieu du masque d’impassibilité, tout un tas d’émotions contradictoires, les lèvres serrées, les sourcils froncés douloureusement. Finalement, Oikawa hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

-Non, non, Tobio… 

C’était de la douleur qui se lisait dans les orbes chocolat, pure et simple, comme si Tobio venait de le transpercer d’une épée.

-Je ne peux pas… Hajime… Je suis avec Hajime, je l’aime… 

Tobio ravala ses sanglots et murmura d’une voix cassée :

-Mais moi, c’est toi que j’aime, c’est toi…

-Arrête, arrête, s’écria Oikawa en reculant comme si Tobio le menaçait, tais-toi ! 

-Oikawa… 

Tobio sentait ses lèvres trembler posa un instant ses mains sur ses yeux pour revenir à lui. Oikawa était debout, à quelques mètres de lui, une main crispée sur sa chemise, l’autre ballante à son côté, l’air comme horrifié, puis son expression se décomposa. C’était la première fois que Tobio voyait Oikawa aussi désemparé, aussi expressif, autant perdre le contrôle de lui-même : et il s’aperçut avec une stupeur engourdie que ses yeux brillaient, brillaient trop pour que ce soit naturel. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu’Oikawa pleurait ? En quoi était-il affecté ? Tobio ne comprenait plus rien, son cerveau ne tournait plus, il n’avait conscience que de ses sentiments, que de la tristesse et d’une certaine rage. 

\- C’est pas possible, haleta Oikawa, s’il te plaît… 

Pourquoi le suppliait-il ?

-S’il te plaît, Tobio, non…

-Je t’aime, répéta Kageyama, les seuls mots qu’il pouvait encore prononcer, la seule évidence dont il était encore certain. 

-Arrête ! hurla Oikawa, les lèvres retroussées sur ses dents parfaites. Assez, tais-toi, ne dis plus jamais ça !

Kageyama resta un instant désorienté du débordement de violence, mais Oikawa ne semblait pas réellement menaçant, juste extrêmement perdu ; ses yeux étincelants parcouraient son visage comme fous, et il était fébrile, cherchait son souffle.

-Tu ne devais pas, tu ne dois pas m’aimer ! C’est impossible entre nous, j’aime Iwa, je l’aime, je l’aime plus que toi ! Pourquoi tu… Pourquoi ? ça ne faisait pas partie du plan ! On ne devait jamais aller plus loin ! 

-C’est trop tard, murmura Kageyama, mais Oikawa ne s’interrompait pas et il ne fut pas sûr qu’il l’ait entendu. 

-Je ne peux pas ! cria-t-il enfin, et Kageyama ne rêvait pas, ses yeux débordaient de larmes. Je ne peux pas t’aimer ! Parce que ça voudrait dire que je renonce à Iwa et je ne peux pas, c’est impossible ! Va-t’en, Tobio ! S’il te plaît, ne me fais pas faire ça, ne me fais pas… 

Il s’interrompit et inspira, l’air au bord de la crise. Tobio ne savait pas ce qu’il était supposé faire, entre l’aider et partir comme Oikawa le lui demandait. Il ne comprenait strictement rien à ce que disait Oikawa… Il aimait Iwaizumi, certes, et pas Tobio. Et il rompait, apparemment. Il rompait. Tobio se sentait vraiment mal, et, maintenant qu’Oikawa s’était éloigné, il était libre d’ouvrir la porte et partir, courir sans se retourner, panser ses blessures et tenter de tout oublier. C’était la meilleure chose à faire avant que les mots d’Oikawa ne causent plus de dégâts. Oikawa, entretemps, semblait reprendre doucement sa maîtrise de lui, et déclara, d’une voix encore altérée :

\- C’est pas vrai, Tobio, tu te trompes.

-Quoi ? murmura Kageyama en essuyant ses yeux du dos de la main.

-Tu ne m’aimes pas…, pas vraiment. C’est juste une illusion que tu t’es faite. 

-Non, je…

-Si, insista Oikawa, l’air grave.

La lumière du lustre vacillait dans l’eau qui embuait ses yeux.

-C’est juste qu’on avait ce genre de comportement ensemble, alors tu as pensé que comme on faisait semblant, tu développais des sentiments, mais ce n’est pas le cas. Tobio, je suis Oikawa Tooru… 

Il eut un sourire triste, et les larmes strièrent enfin ses joues.

-… Tu ne peux pas m’aimer. 

-Mais c’est le cas ! s’exclama Tobio avec l’énergie du désespoir. Je le sais !

Oikawa soupira, et une goutte salée lécha sa mâchoire avant de disparaître dans sa chemise.

-Tu ne me rends pas les choses faciles, hein ? 

-Je ne te rends pas les choses faciles ? s’ahurit Tobio, les dents serrées. Tu plaisantes, là ? Tu me vires comme ça, tu m’apprends que tu regrettes tout ce qui s’est passé, que je n’ai jamais compté pour toi plus que pour le cul malgré ce que tu disais, que tu mentais… Et tu mets ça sur mon dos ?

Il hésitait entre sangloter et frapper Oikawa. 

-Tu ne comprends pas, s’étrangla celui-ci. J’ai joué avec le feu… 

-T’as joué avec moi !

-…parce que, tant que tu aimais Hinata, je pensais…

-T’as éclipsé Hinata, tout simplement… 

-…que je n’avais d’autre choix que d’aimer Iwaizumi…

-Tu l’aimes. 

Oikawa lui lança un regard que Tobio savait ne jamais pouvoir oublier. Les yeux rougis et humides, qui lui entraient dans l’âme comme des lames aiguisés, lui coupaient le souffle ; et ils criaient « Toi, toi, toi ! » mais Tobio n’arrivait pas à saisir, trop éprouvé, ne pouvait que lui rendre un regard épuisé. 

-Pourtant, reprit Oikawa, je me suis laissé tenter à te donner ma tendresse.

-Et tu le regrettes, grinça Tobio.

-Et tu m’as donné la tienne... Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Ce que tu penses savoir. Tobio, si tu m’aimais vraiment, ce serait la fin pour Hajime. 

Ils restèrent un instant muets. Kageyama tentait de comprendre, noyé d’émotions. En quoi ses sentiments à lui jouaient-ils dans la relation, apparemment à nouveau idéale, d’Oikawa et d’Iwaizumi ? Oikawa venait bien de lui faire comprendre qu’il y était étranger…

-Ça ne doit pas arriver, murmura Oikawa. Je veux juste éviter de souffrir. 

-C’est moi qui souffre, là ! hurla Tobio. 

-Tu ne sais rien ! répliqua Tooru sur le même ton. Tu ne sais pas ce que je vis !

Oikawa s’avança soudain vers Tobio toujours figé ; ses yeux mouillés brûlaient de colère et Kageyama se souvint de les avoir déjà vus ainsi, six ans plus tôt, cette nuit où ils avaient failli franchir le pas de la violence. Les doigts d’Oikawa s’imprimèrent dans son avant-bras et le serrèrent, fort, trop fort, et Kageyama laissa échapper un gémissement, à la fois de sa douleur intérieure et de la douleur physique qui prenait lentement le dessus sur celle-ci. Il entendit la porte s’ouvrir et se retrouva sur le palier sans même comprendre ce qui se passait ; il ne distinguait plus que le visage déformé par la rage d’Oikawa, et sa voix basse et hostile :

-Tu ne comprends rien. Je ne peux pas t’aimer, je suis engagé. Et tu ne peux pas m’aimer non plus. Tout ce qu’on a fait, quand on s’embrassait, quand on se câlinait, tous les moments qui auraient pu passer pour de l’intérêt, de la tendresse, c’était juste une énorme erreur. Ça n’a conduit qu’à nous faire souffrir. On ne pourra jamais être ensemble, Tobio. Tes sentiments me font peur. Tes sentiments peuvent détruire Iwaizumi et moi. Ils peuvent me détruire. 

Oikawa affronta son regard une dernière fois, et baissa les yeux.

-Et ils nous ont déjà détruit.

La porte se referma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je réponds à tous les commentaires :)


	18. Oikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !  
> Ce chapitre est mon préféré :3   
> Enjoy !

Tooru avait à peine refermé la porte sur Tobio qu’il s’effondra contre le panneau de bois. Il se laissa glisser au sol, enfouit son visage dans ses genoux, tenta de calmer les sanglots convulsifs qui le secouaient. 

Qu’avait-il fait ?

Il était littéralement déchiré. Tobio était amoureux de lui, et lui, Oikawa, l’avait rejeté. Ça aurait pu être quelque chose de normal. Quelque chose qu’il aurait fait quatre mois plus tôt pour se débarrasser d’un plan cul devenu trop sentimental. Oui, avant qu’il ne s’attache à Tobio, et qu’il ne naisse également des sentiments de son côté. Il avait les mains crispées sur le tissu de sa chemise, comme si elles pouvaient entrer dans sa chair et en extraire son cœur pour qu’il cesse enfin de souffrir. Il aimait Tobio, plus sûrement que Kageyama lui-même. Il l’aimait, vraiment, follement, tendrement, de toutes les manières possibles. Et parfois même il se disait qu’il n’avait jamais autant aimé, pas même Hajime, et ça le terrifiait.

Hajime, Hajime, Hajime. C’était le nom qui tournait dans sa tête alors qu’il s’était résolu à mettre Tobio dehors. Il n’avait pas supporté d’entendre la réciprocité à ses sentiments. La tentation de tout plaquer, Iwaizumi compris, pour suivre Tobio avait été trop forte. Il s’était fait des raisons ; soit Tobio n’était pas sincère, confondait ses sentiments, soit, forcément, il le forçait à mettre un terme à trois ans et demi de relation avec son ex-meilleur ami. Ce n’était pas contre Tobio, c’était une guerre contre lui-même qu’il menait désespérément. 

-Qu’est ce que j’ai fait ?

Avait-il déjà connu pareille douleur ? Il venait de congédier pour toujours celui qu’il aimait. Lequel ne voudrait sûrement plus jamais le revoir après tout ce qu’il avait dit. Il remonta ses mains dans ses cheveux, referma les doigts autour des mèches soyeuses et laissa échapper une plainte sourde. Lorsqu’il releva le visage, ses yeux brillaient d’une détermination nouvelle.

Il se redressa, se remit debout péniblement en s’appuyant au mur. Il resta un instant immobile devant la porte, inspira profondément. Il était temps de choisir. Sa dernière chance de rattraper Tobio, ou se vouer à jamais à Iwaizumi. Il lança un regard tout autour de lui, sur les lilas mauves en train de se faner dans leur vase, sur l'ordinateur éteint, la table basse et la file de tasses vides, le canapé et la couverture aux motifs de soucoupes volantes, les magazines éparpillés au sol, et ferma les yeux.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, comme si les murs pouvaient l’entendre.

Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et l’ouvrit doucement ; Tobio était parti. Oikawa ne savait pas s’il s’attendait à le trouver là, mais il réprima la panique qui l’envahissait. Réfléchis, Tooru, se répéta-t-il en s’efforçant de garder la tête froide ; où est-il bien allé ? Il n’a pas de voiture, il n’a pas de clés. Il est trop loin de chez lui pour être rentré à pied. Il a dû se diriger vers la station de bus la plus proche.

Tooru claqua la porte et dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse au risque de se rompre le cou, sautant les marches deux à deux, se servant des rampes pour aller plus vite ; il appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton pour ouvrir la porte d’entrée de l’immeuble et se précipita dehors, lançant un rapide coup d’œil circulaire pour essayer de repérer Tobio dans la nuit déjà noire et glacée, illuminée par les lampadaires orangés qui lui parurent froids et austères. Puis il se mit à courir, courir, à en perdre haleine, jusqu’à ce que le vent glacial n’humidifie à nouveau ses yeux et ne gifle ses joues, courir pour éviter de penser, courir sans s’arrêter ; et enfin, il aperçut les cheveux noirs, le sweat gris, la démarche encore titubante ; et il ne ralentit pas, il courut jusqu’à le rattraper, même si chaque respiration irritait ses poumons brûlants, que ses jambes étaient lourdes et engourdies, et que son cœur battait à toute allure dans sa cage thoracique, jusqu’à ce que ses bras se referment sur Tobio et le retiennent de faire un pas de plus.

Kageyama se figea, resta insensible, emprisonné entre les bras d’Oikawa. Tooru desserra légèrement son étreinte pour le tourner face à lui et resta un instant désarçonné : les cheveux d’ébène de Tobio étaient collés à ses joues livides par les larmes, ses yeux étaient gonflés et éperdus. Sitôt qu’il vit Oikawa, il tenta de reculer hors de portée, mais Tooru le maintint solidement face à lui en le tenant par les épaules. Tobio ne voulut pas le regarder, et baissa les yeux, encore tremblant.

-Tobio…

-Laisse-moi, balbutia Kageyama d’une voix brisée. 

-S’il te plaît, il faut que je t’explique.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et les doigts d’Oikawa se contractèrent autour des épaules tendues de Tobio, qui frissonna violemment. 

-Ne me fais pas plus souffrir, murmura Kageyama, et des larmes roulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues.

Tooru n’hésita même pas avant de l’attirer contre lui. Il y avait le risque que Tobio le frappe, se défende et se débatte, mais il n’en fit rien, se contenta de poser sa tête sur l’épaule d’Oikawa, comme sans force ni volonté. Oikawa glissa ses bras dans son dos et l’écouta pleurer doucement quelques secondes avant de chuchoter, près de son oreille :

-J’ai dit que je ne pouvais pas t’aimer parce que je ne peux pas laisser Iwaizumi. J’ai peur. Peur de rompre avec lui. Je m’étais toujours dit que je resterais avec lui pour la vie, et quand tu es venu bouleverser tout ça…

Il releva une main pour caresser délicatement les cheveux noirs, et continua à murmurer :

-J’avais peur de tomber amoureux. Et pourtant, je n’ai jamais su me retenir d’être avec toi. 

Il sentait les larmes chaudes couler dans son cou et entreprit d’imprimer un mouvement de bercement à son étreinte pour calmer Tobio.

-Et il y a un moment où je me suis rendu compte que c’était pour toi que je faisais des efforts. Ce n’était pas pour me distraire ou me défouler. C’était… pour te voir…

Il pressa ses mains sur sa taille pour l’écarter doucement de lui et se noyer dans le désastre de ses beaux yeux bleus cerclés de rouge. Il leva une main et caressa doucement sa joue du pouce, avant de le serrer à nouveau contre lui, Kageyama toujours sans résistance, sûrement trop éprouvé émotionnellement pour pouvoir faire quelque chose. 

\- Sentir ton odeur, redécouvrir ton corps, partager des moments ensemble. M’amuser à t’agacer, pour que tu fasses la moue de cette manière bien à toi et que je trouve tellement adorable. Trouver des moyens de te faire rougir pour imaginer que je te fais vraiment de l’effet, te garder dans mes bras après l’amour et espérer que je pourrai t’y garder pour toujours. 

Il renforça la pression dans ses bras jusqu’à pouvoir sentir le cœur de Tobio battre comme un miroir au sien, et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Parce que tu sais, Tobio-chan, j’étais censé être le Grand Roi…

Il ferma les yeux.

-Et je ne peux même pas régner sur mon cœur.

Les doigts de Kageyama agrippaient le dos de sa chemise comme s’il était une bouée de sauvetage au milieu d’une tempête, et Oikawa sentait son souffle brûlant et humide dans son cou.

-Je me fiche de ce qu’on a pu être. Je me fiche qu’on soit tous les deux engagés. 

Oikawa laissa passer une seconde, décida de ne pas prendre le risque que Tobio réponde. Il surmonta ses appréhension et poursuivit en priant tous les dieux qu’il connaisse qu’il ne soit pas trop tard :

-Ce n’est plus « tant que tu veux de moi, je veux de toi ». Que tu partes, que tu restes, que tu m’aimes ou que tu me détestes…

Il rouvrit les yeux et ancra le moment dans sa mémoire, comme si c’était leur toute dernière étreinte. Les cheveux de Tobio qui lui chatouillaient la joue, son odeur, le froid de novembre qui le transperçait tempéré par la chaleur humaine de leurs deux corps enlacés.

-Je t’aime.

Tobio réagit enfin. Il lâcha lentement Oikawa, ses doigts s’ouvrant un à un et libérant le tissu, et il fit un pas en arrière. Tooru le laissa faire et ses bras retombèrent à ses flancs. Les pupilles de Kageyama étaient pleinement écloses et recouvraient l’azur de ses yeux d’un cercle d’encre. Tooru déglutit et affronta son regard, la peur du rejet pourtant inévitable montant lentement en lui. En même temps, le soulagement d’avoir avoué ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur était réel, et il n’aurait pas de regrets à avoir. Enfin, il en aurait un peu moins.

-Tu es sincère ? murmura Tobio, d’une voix éraillée par les pleurs.

-Plus que jamais, répondit Tooru, la gorge nouée. Je suis tellement désolé, Tobio. Je ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir. J’ai parlé en pensant que ça nous protégerait. Je comprends que ce que j’ai dit soit irréparable, j’ai été égoïste, et si tu pars, je ne peux pas te retenir. Je voulais juste que tu saches que je partage tes sentiments. Je ne t’en voudrai pas si tu rejoins Hinata maintenant et qu’on s’évite à l’avenir, alors n’hésite pas à tourner les talons, juste partir et-

Des lèvres s’écrasèrent sur les siennes et avalèrent ses dernières paroles. Oikawa resta figé un instant de répondre au baiser, un baiser au goût salé des larmes, au goût délicieux des sentiments. Après avoir détaché à regret ses lèvres de celles de Tobio, il se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux ; une lueur décidée éclairait ceux de Kageyama, et Oikawa sut que, comme lui, il avait fait son choix. 

-Je t’aime, Tobio-chan, murmura-t-il. Je t’aime comme tu n’as pas idée.

Les bras de Tobio se nouèrent autour de son cou et Tooru sentit son nez dans son cou ; il le serra contre lui, longtemps, jusqu’à ce que les ténèbres de la nuit d’automne ne les entoure, aucun d’eux ne voulant se défaire de leur cocon de chaleur et de tendresse, aucun d’eux ne voulant lâcher l’autre.

Tobio finit par rentrer chez lui, une fois remis de ses émotions et les larmes essuyées, jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en reste plus aucune trace sur son visage ; Oikawa prit soin d’embrasser ses joues jusqu’à ce que son visage reprenne des couleurs. 

-Je t’aime, Tooru.

Le mots résonnaient dans sa tête, comme un écho sans fin et il ne s’en lassait pas ; un sourire plus lumineux que tous ceux qu’il pouvait simuler restait gravé sur ses lèvres encore chaudes des baisers et il planait, tout simplement, sur son petit nuage, réconcilié avec le bonheur. Ses yeux erraient au ciel, dans les étoiles naissantes, à peine visibles sous les lumières des néons et des lampadaires, avec l’impression de marcher parmi elles. Son cœur n’avait pas été aussi léger depuis ce qui lui semblait des années ; et la réalité ne lui réapparut que lorsqu’il rentra chez lui, ferma la porte de son appart, et se retrouva confronté à tous les indices de la présence d’Iwaizumi.

Celui-ci revint vers neuf heures du soir. Il se composa un sourire en voyant Tooru, mais la fatigue sur son visage ne lui échappa pas.

-Désolé, je suis en retard, lança Hajime en se débarrassant de sa veste et de ses chaussures.

Oikawa fit mine de s’activer à composer une salade dans la cuisine pour éviter de le regarder. C’était presque douloureux, à présent, et il ne voulait pas regarder son copain dans les yeux après avoir avoué ses sentiments à un autre. Depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, il réalisait que ce n’était pas tellement de l’amour qui le liait à Hajime qu’une tendresse amicale, fraternelle, qui s’était renforcée par des années d’amitié et de proximité physique. Mais, comme il avait dit à Tobio, il n’osait pas mettre un terme à leur relation, même si tout son être ne réclamait que Kageyama. Hajime lui paraissait indispensable, même s’il supportait à peine de le voir, ces temps-ci.

Des mains fortes se glissèrent sur sa taille et Hajime posa la tête sur son épaule. 

-Qu’est ce que tu fais de bon ?

-Une salade, répondit Oikawa à défaut d’autre chose, en se sentant parfaitement stupide. 

Il sentit Hajime sourire et eut l’impression soudaine de jouer une partition entièrement fausse.

-Hajime…, murmura-t-il. Il faut que je te dise… 

-Tu me diras ça après, dit Iwaizumi. Je vais prendre ma douche. Tu peux toujours me rejoindre.

Il lui fit un bisou sous l’oreille et le lâcha pour se diriger à pas lourds vers la salle de bains. Tooru remarqua que ses mains tremblaient et les posa à plat sur la table. Il lança un regard hésitant vers la salle de bains, irrésolu ; Iwaizumi se vexerait-il s’il ne le rejoignait pas ? Il n’avait vraiment pas envie d’être avec lui maintenant, la tête trop pleine de Tobio, et prit le parti de s’installer sur le canapé en laissant la salade à moitié faite sur le plan de travail.

Hajime ne fit pas de commentaire en revenant de sa douche, habillé d’un jogging et d’un T-shirt trop serré aux avant-bras. 

-Tu me disais ? 

-Ta salade, tu veux quoi dedans ?

-Elle a l’air bien comme ça, non ? répondit Hajime en jetant un œil vers la cuisine, trop loin cependant pour distinguer l’assiette.

Tooru se fendit d’un charmant sourire et Hajime lui fit un clin d’œil.

-Tu sais que t’es adorable ? taquina Iwaizumi. 

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard et commença à manger, bruyamment ; Oikawa garda les yeux fixés sur l’écran de télévision en tentant de l’ignorer.

-Dis, Tooru, reprit Iwaizumi, je me disais…

Il s’assit en tailleur sur le canapé et posa l’assiette plus loin ; il leva le coude pour se gratter la nuque dans un geste d’embarras et Oikawa n’eut d’autre choix que de se tourner vers lui, légèrement inquiet. Hajime prit ses mains dans les siennes.

-Ecoute, je sais qu’on est bien ici. Mais… J’ai envie d’être avec toi, tout le temps. Tu me manques. J’essaie d’être là, d’être présent, mais avec toutes mes contraintes, j’ai du mal…

-Il n’y a pas de problème, répondit Oikawa.

-Tu dis ça pour ne pas m’inquiéter, mais tu dois te sentir seul…

Si tu savais, songea Oikawa. Une bouffée de l’odeur de Tobio le saisit et il pencha la tête comme un oiseau, curieux de ce qu’Iwaizumi essayait de lui dire.

-Si on se rapprochait de mon travail…Je suis presque sûr d’obtenir un poste à long terme ! Tu pourrais faire ta dernière année de fac dans celle locale… On peut se renseigner, voir s’ils ont une équipe ! Je sais que tu adores ton équipe actuelle, Kenma, Kuroo et les autres, même si tu ne l’avoues pas, mais tu t’entends avec tout le monde, ce ne sera pas dur de t’intégrer et je serai rentré tous les jours à heure fixe, tôt, et on pourra…

-Déménager ? 

Tooru resta sonné. Déménager maintenant, alors qu’il venait de s’affirmer avec Tobio, qu’il touchait le bonheur du bout des doigts, sur le point de le saisir enfin ? Maintenant, alors que tout se passait bien à sa fac, entre le volley et les cours, les amis ? Maintenant, alors qu’il tentait d’amorcer doucement la descente vers une séparation, et Iwaizumi voulait… un nouveau départ ? Oikawa resta muet, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés et pleins de doute.

-On va prendre le temps d’y réfléchir, de planifier, tout ça, s’empressa de préciser Iwaizumi. Penses-y, parlons-en. Je veux dire, j’essaie de faire mon maximum, mais… tu me manques. Je t’aime trop.

Tooru resta de glace. Les mots n’évoquaient rien en lui, ils étaient vides, creux, rebondissaient contre lui sans l’atteindre. Et il savait pertinemment qu’un seul mot de Tobio et il serait à genoux. La différence lui apparut, flagrante, immense, mais il garda un visage ouvert, sans rien laisser deviner de ses pensées.

-Tu me manques aussi, assura-t-il, mais…déménager ? Pourquoi pas essayer de trouver du travail plus près ?

Iwaizumi le regarda sans répondre, de l’air qui voulait dire que c’était impossible. 

-On y réfléchira, tempéra Tooru en insistant sur « réfléchir ». 

Hajime lui sourit. 

-On en reparlera. 

Les mots sonnèrent comme un délai, une échéance.

-Qu’est ce qu’on fait, ce soir ? interrogea Iwaizumi en changeant de sujet.

L’étincelle dans ses yeux, et la première invitation dans la douche indiquaient exactement son plan de la soirée, mais Tooru ne pouvait se résoudre à lui laisser son corps alors qu’il était plein de la douceur de Tobio, de la joie de la soirée, et des plans, des souvenirs, des espoirs qui s’agglutinaient dans son esprit, le tenaient au chaud et écarté de tout. Il venait d’être durement ramené sur Terre par le projet de déménagement, et voulait laisser là toutes les préoccupations bassement matérielles, retourner dans ses pensées et ne pas être dérangé ; songer, rêver, un sourire éthéré aux lèvres, à l’amour naissant mais déjà si fort entre lui et Tobio. 

-Je voudrais juste dormir, plaida Tooru. 

Hajime fit un sourire compréhensif. Il ne pourrait pas relâcher toute la pression de son quotidien sur lui ce soir, et Tooru se promit de lui faire quelque chose dans la semaine pour le calmer.

Il était une heure du matin quand il se glissa délicatement hors du lit conjugal, téléphone en main, après s’être assuré qu’ Iwaizumi était dans un profond sommeil et ronflait doucement. Il s’enferma dans la salle de bains et s’assit sur le lavabo, mauvaise habitude qu’Iwaizumi lui reprochait, craignant que son poids ne brise la porcelaine (Tooru n’en avait que faire), mais lieu idéal pour passer des coups de fil discrètement étant donné que c’était le lieu le plus éloigné de la chambre. Il appuya sur le bouton appel en priant pour que Tobio soit éveillé. Seule la tonalité et la voix de la messagerie lui répondirent et il soupira en tapant un rapide sms :

« Rappelle-moi dès que tu peux »

Il vit le message se délivrer, puis l’accusé de réception apparaître, mais ça ne voulait rien dire, Tobio était certainement en train de dormir à cette heure. Il soupira et réalisa, peu à peu. Ils étaient amoureux l’un de l’autre. Oikawa ne pouvait même pas poser de mots sur ce qu’il ressentait, mais l’annonce d’un possible départ venait souiller son bonheur. Tant pis, songea-t-il. Je ne partirai pas, pas sans Tobio du moins.

Il y avait un autre problème. Nouvel appart, nouvelle ville, nouvelle vie… Une seconde chance à leur relation, sans nul doute. Etait-ce cela que visait Hajime, un nouveau départ, une opportunité pour eux de repartir sur des bases nouvelles ? L’éloigner de quelque chose dont, il en était convaincu maintenant, Iwaizumi était à la fois conscient et ignorant ? Il savait que quelque chose clochait, mais ne savait quoi. Et mieux valait éviter qu’il découvre que c’était un amant.

Il s’écoula une semaine, de doutes, d’incertitudes. Tooru évitait le sujet chaque fois qu’Iwaizumi tentait de parler du déménagement, de ce qui lui manquerait, de la période idéale pour s’installer ailleurs. Il avait finalement réussi à joindre Tobio, et la panique qu’il avait entendue dans la joie du plus jeune en lui annonçant ce qui risquait d’arriver l’avait à la fois réconforté (Tobio tenait vraiment à lui !) et attristé (il se sentait exactement pareil). Il avait fini par céder à Iwaizumi, et se demandait combien de nuits il pourrait supporter encore avant que la tentation de partir ne devienne trop forte.

Il avait tenté, par de petits gestes, des allusions, de commencer à faire comprendre à Iwaizumi qu’il perdait ses sentiments. Répondre évasivement, feindre de l’ignorer, pousser des soupirs agacés et hausser les sourcils pour montrer son désintéressement. Tobio lui manquait, il voulait le revoir rapidement, le temps semblait couler comme du miel, gluant, l’entravant, trop sucré, trop lentement. Il ne put l’appeler qu’une fois dans la semaine, dans ce qui lui sembla une oasis au milieu de son quotidien fade et faux. Leurs phrases étaient ponctuées de « Je t’aime », « tu me manques » et Oikawa se sentit serein jusqu’au moment où Hajime lui demanda de regarder les annonces immobilières sur Internet.

Le samedi matin, presque un mois avant que Tobio ne fête ses dix-neuf ans, Tooru découvrit un mot sur la table le prévenant qu’Iwaizumi était parti travailler pour avoir son lundi de libre. Aussitôt, Oikawa saisit l’occasion, téléphona à Tobio, qui, miraculeusement, répondit.

-Tobio-chan, s’écria Oikawa en contenant à peine son excitation, tu peux venir chez moi ? 

-Euh, répondit Tobio, un peu pris au dépourvu, oui, je devrais pouvoir m’arranger.

Tooru l’entendit appeler, en sachant qu’il ne s’adressait pas à lui :

-Hinata ! Je sors, j’en ai pour quelques heures. Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ? 

Oikawa n’entendit pas la réponse, juste Tobio qui lui confirmait qu’il arrivait. Tooru passa une main dans ses cheveux, soudain nerveux, et se hâta de se regarder dans un miroir pour vérifier son état. Il s’adressa quelques sourires en cherchant lequel lui allait le mieux, mais quand on sonna à la porte et qu’il sut que c’était Tobio, l’expression sur son visage reflétait un bonheur tel qu’il n’était pas sûr de s’être déjà vu ainsi. Peut-être trois ans en arrière, si loin qu’il n’en gardait que des souvenirs vagues et dilués par le temps.

Quand il ouvrit et qu’il se retrouva face à Tobio, ils restèrent un instant immobiles. Les yeux de Tobio brûlaient comme des flammes bleues, le regardant d’un peu en dessous, à cause de leurs quelques centimètres de différence. Ses cheveux, couleur de nuit, accentuaient son teint pâle malgré ses joues un peu roses. Il avait un manteau bleu foncé, et –Oikawa sourit largement à cette constatation- un slim noir.

-Salut, susurra Oikawa.

-Salut, répondit Tobio, visiblement un peu gêné, en esquivant son regard et en rougissant.

Tooru hésita, puis fit un pas vers lui et prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains pour le relever vers lui et l’embrasser. Puis il l’amena à l’intérieur, et le laissa s’asseoir, lui-même en sortant une bouteille de lait du frigo pour en verser deux tasses. Il avait appris à connaître les habitudes de Tobio. 

-Alors… Iwaizumi n’a pas changé d’avis ? murmura Kageyama. 

-Je ne partirai pas de toute façon, décréta Oikawa. 

Tobio lui sourit et ils parlèrent encore un moment avant de migrer vers le salon, où ils restèrent assis, l’un contre l’autre, longuement, à écouter le silence et savourer la présence de l’autre. Finalement, Tobio s’en lassa en premier et passa sur les genoux d’Oikawa pour recommencer à l’embrasser. Celui-ci apprécia l’initiative.

-Alors, Tobio-chan, murmura-t-il alors que leurs lèvres se séparaient un bref instant, on va dans la chambre ?

Kageyama lui fit un bref signe de tête, mais Tooru savait déceler le désir dans ses yeux, l’impatience dans ses gestes, la demande muette sur ses lèvres. Tobio se leva de ses genoux et lui prit la main. Leurs doigts s’entremêlèrent, ceux de Tobio un peu plus froids, et Tooru ouvrit grand la porte de la chambre pour le laisser entrer d’abord. Il ne se soucia pas même de la refermer, trop occupé à reprendre l’attention de Kageyama en lui lançant, radieux :

-C’est un grand jour aujourd’hui !

-Et pourquoi ? interrogea Tobio.

Tooru se rapprocha et le saisit par la taille.

-C’est notre première fois ! s’extasia-t-il.

\- … Tu te fous de moi ?

\- La première fois qu’on fait l’amour. Avant, on baisait juste. Mais là… 

Sa main descendit et ses yeux brillèrent d’un éclat mutin. Tobio se laissa aller à un sourire amusé.

-Je serai gentil, roucoula Oikawa. Et doux. J’essaierai de ne pas te faire mal, et s’il y a un problème, dis-le moi tout de suite…

Il se pencha subitement, et murmura à l’oreille de Kageyama, d’une voix qui perdit tout à coup sa légèreté feinte :

-Et même si j’y vais doucement, je te promets que tu vas voir des étoiles. 

Tobio gloussa et lui lança un regard provocateur, comme s’il l’y mettait au défi, puis s’assit sur le lit où le rejoignit Oikawa.

-Tu n’as même pas peur de me déplaire ? Quelle prétention ! fit mine de s’indigner Oikawa.

-Tooru…

Il s’assit à côté de lui et l’embrassa sur le nez, sur le front, et sur les deux joues.

-Je t’aime, Tobio-chan. 

Le sourire de Tobio était d’une pureté parfaite, et Oikawa regretta presque de l’effacer en prenant ses lèvres.

Doucement, patiemment, il déboutonna son gilet et lui fit glisser le long des épaules avant de le poser sur le sol. Les mains de Tobio, vives et précises, s’occupèrent immédiatement après de lui ôter son pull, puis il ouvrit un par un les boutons de sa chemise et resta quelques secondes à admirer sa poitrine, ce qui fit presque rougir Oikawa ; il s’en débarrassa complètement et la chemise rejoignit le reste sur le sol. Il enleva précautionneusement le T-shirt que portait Tobio, puis, tous deux torses nus à présent, le fit basculer sous lui et l’embrassa langoureusement. Ses lèvres passèrent ensuite à son cou, à ses clavicules, suçant, léchant parfois la peau ; elles descendirent un peu plus bas, s’attardèrent autour de sa poitrine, des cercles roses aussi sensibles que les seins d’une femme, jusqu’à tirer les premiers soupirs de Tobio.

Il se redressa et déboucla leurs deux ceintures, descendit le jean de Kageyama. Tobio se releva doucement en position assise, forçant Tooru à se remettre sur les genoux et relever la tête, le rendant ainsi accessible à la vague de baisers papillons qui déferla sur tout le haut de son corps, légers et doux, qui le rendaient presque chatouilleux. En même temps, Tobio, passé expert dans l’art d’enlever les slims, révélait peu à peu la peau de ses cuisses. Oikawa enleva le vêtement de ses chevilles et retourna Tobio sur le ventre, qui obtempéra immédiatement, docilement, et se cambra quand Oikawa glissa une main derrière sa joue pour lui relever le visage, assez pour continuer à l’embrasser. Sa deuxième main caressait sa colonne vertébrale, avant de disparaître sous le boxer de Tobio pour y palper la peau moins ferme, dessinant les courbes qu’il connaissait déjà par cœur. Il finit par retirer le dernier vêtement, dénudant intégralement Tobio, puis ses doigts sillonnèrent à nouveau le dos de Tobio, lequel frissonna d’anticipation.

Tooru continua à masser, les épaules d’abord, puis descendant inexorablement jusqu’à revenir à ses fesses, et il aventura ses doigts dans la raie de celles-ci, sachant exactement quoi faire et comment le faire pour être agréable à Tobio. Un doigt d’abord, et le dos de Tobio s’arquait joliment, quoiqu’il fût trop tôt pour déjà avoir des sensations agréables. Un deuxième et il se releva sur les genoux dans le lit, la tête toujours sur la couette ; de l’autre main, Oikawa dessinait des cercles sur ses hanches pour l’encourager.

Quand le corps de Tobio commença à répondre et à s’adapter, il s’empara de la bouteille de lubrifiant préparée d’avance sur la table de chevet et, d’une seule main, parvint à l’ouvrir et verser une partie de son contenu sur les doigts qu’il retira juste assez longtemps pour les enduire de la substance froide et visqueuse. Tobio tressaillit un bref instant avant de se détendre complètement et de laisser les premiers gémissements, étouffés, passer ses lèvres. Ils se firent plus rapprochés et plus forts quand Tooru joignit un troisième doigt et se pencha contre Tobio pour mordiller le lobe de son oreille, haletant déjà.

Kageyama suivait parfaitement le rythme par des mouvements de bassin, et quand Tooru, enfin, se débarrassa impatiemment de son propre boxer déjà humide et reprit le lubrifiant, il roula sur le dos.

-Je veux voir ton visage, se justifia-t-il, les yeux brumeux de désir.

Oikawa sourit, et malgré son état d’excitation et sa fébrilité, il prit le temps de se pencher sur Tobio pour l’embrasser tendrement.

-Je t’aime, murmura Tobio.

Oikawa saisit l’arrière de ses cuisses pour le relever légèrement, se courba au-dessus du corps de Tobio et s’immisça en lui, doucement malgré l’euphorie venue de la chaleur et de l’étroitesse autour de lui, laissant à son amant le temps de s’habituer, notant ses poings crispés autour des draps.

\- Ça va ? s’enquit-il.

-Ça va, répondit Tobio, la tête rejetée en arrière.

Quand, enfin, les cuisses d’Oikawa touchèrent celles de Tobio, il s’inclina à nouveau vers l’avant et murmura entre leurs deux respirations pantelantes :

-Je t’aime, je t’aime tellement…

Il l’embrassa et Tobio noua ses bras autour de ses épaules alors que leurs corps commençaient çà bouger dans une synchronisation parfaite, entraînés dans une chorégraphie qu’ils connaissaient par cœur, et Tooru resta près de Tobio, front contre front, collé à lui ; l’euphorie commençait à les consumer, l’orgasme commençait à poindre, encore chose bouillante et incontrôlable qui enflait dans leurs ventres en attente de l’extase finale. Tooru fondit sur Tobio, le domina totalement, saisit ses genoux et les posa sur ses épaules ; Tobio criait maintenant, des sons inarticulés mêlés de suppliques pour la délivrance que Tooru était plus que prêt à lui donner, et rien n’avait plus de sens désormais que la chaleur et l’euphorie.

Tobio était étalé dans le lit, les bras ouverts comme pour embrasser la jouissance, les lèvres ouvertes pour psalmodier des mots perdus, étranglés avant d’être formés, les cheveux en désordre et les yeux à peine ouverts où un reflet bleu scrutait déjà sa vision de l’éternité ; et quelle vue ! Il n’en fallut pas plus à Tooru, qui s’immobilisa net, les nerfs violemment parcourus d’un courant électrique, le ventre, la poitrine, tout le corps en ébullition , et le dernier gémissement mourut sur ses lèvres quand il laissa tomber sa tête sur le torse de Tobio, épuisé, béat. Ils reprirent leur souffle de longues minutes durant lesquelles Kageyama caressait ses cheveux trempés d’un geste mécanique, et quand Tooru, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts, releva le visage vers celui de Tobio, ils s’adressèrent des sourires ensommeillés et amoureux. 

-Je ne vous dérange pas ? 

En une fraction de secondes, ils se tournèrent vers la porte restée béante, où se découpait la silhouette d’un Iwaizumi blême de rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *musique dramatique*  
> (plz ne me jugez pas, je ne sais pas écrire les scènes de cul :'))  
> J'ai remarqué que, tout à mon effet tragique dans le chapitre précédent, j'avais oublié de poster ce lien https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGjTnTdyyQk qui est la chanson évoquée au début du chapitre 17 ;)  
> Voilà ! le chapitre qui suivra sera un peu... particulier :3   
> Bonne journée à tous :)


	19. Iwaizumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, c'est mercredi :3 Alors c'est le jour de poster un nouveau chapitre !  
> Comme je l'ai déjà précisé en commentaire, c'est le seul chapitre de la fic (pour l'instant, mais normalement le seul) qui sort du trio principal. Autre particularité, c'est également le seul qui ne va pas faire progresser l'intrigue, juste revenir sur le passé. Chapitre cruauté gratuite, en somme. Non, sérieusement, la relation Oikawa-Kageyama est plus intéressante vu des yeux d'Iwaizumi, d'ailleurs c'est lui qui narre le flash-back dans Haikyuu.. Et puis j'ai aussi des tendances Iwakage. En revanche, je n'ai jamais lu d'OiIwa, cette paire ne m'a jamais trop intéressée.   
> Je dois aussi dire que comme certains lecteurs ne regardent pas Haikyuu ni même ne connaissaient le scénario avant de lire la fic, ça me permettait aussi de mettre au clair les choses que je ne fais qu'évoquer auparavant sur les rapports Oikawa-Kageyama.  
> Comme le chapitre couvre une période longue et qu'il y a pas mal d'ellipses, j'ai parfois pu être vague a certains moments... je m'en excuse ! Aussi pour les équivalences 1ere année-3eme année sachant que notre système de collège en comporte quatre... enfin. Bonne lecture !

Iwaizumi Hajime avait six ans le jour où il rencontra Oikawa Tooru. Hajime était le genre d’enfant à toujours avoir des pansements aux genoux, à chasser les insectes avec un filet les jours d’été, à dépenser son trop-plein d’énergie, d’un naturel turbulent mais gentil. Oikawa lui, était un petit passionné d’aliens et de volley-ball, un peu pleurnichard, un peu vantard aussi, mais pour une raison ou une autre, ils devinrent meilleurs amis, et intégrèrent la même équipe de volley-ball après qu’Oikawa eût convaincu Iwaizumi que c’était largement mieux que le foot ou le baseball, ou encore que la chasse aux insectes.

Ils grandirent ensemble, et naturellement, choisirent le même collège, Kitagawa Daiichi. Oikawa progressait à une vitesse impressionnante dans le sport et leur amitié, leur complicité leur permettait de jouer en symbiose parfaite. Ils devinrent un duo passeur-attaquant des plus performants ; le seul point négatif était qu’ils ne pouvaient vaincre l’équipe championne, et Oikawa, compétiteur, ne supportait pas la défaite.  
Lorsqu’ils entrèrent en troisième, gonflés à bloc et désireux plus que jamais de battre Shiratorizawa, Oikawa était devenu capitaine de l’équipe et Iwaizumi vice-capitaine. Ils étaient impatients, bien sûr, de rencontrer les nouveaux venus dans le club de volley. Quelques jours après la rentrée et un bon nombre d’inscriptions plus tard, ils rassemblèrent les sixièmes intéressés pour qu’ils se présentent. Ils étaient tous petits, tellement petits, songea Iwaizumi en sachant pertinemment qu’il ne devait pas dégager meilleure impression à l’époque où il était à leur place. Ils se présentèrent tour à tour, et Iwaizumi renonça à retenir tous les noms et prénoms. Oikawa, au contraire, tentait de se mettre le plus possible dans son rôle de capitaine. 

Les jours passant, il finit par apprendre à les reconnaître. L’un d’eux, Kindaichi Yuutarou, était un garçon dont les cheveux noirs étaient dressés à la verticale sur sa tête, et qui souffrait d’être trop grand pour son âge (pourquoi se coiffe-t-il comme ça, alors ? s’interrogea Iwaizumi perplexe, en refoulant l’image mentale d’une échalote), mais il était plein de bonne volonté, désireux de bien faire quoiqu’un peu timide. Il était souvent avec un garçon brun, qui paraissait toujours en train de somnoler, Kunimi Akira, l’air toujours au ralenti et manquant cruellement d’enthousiasme, mais Iwaizumi était conscient de l’intelligence qu’il possédait et restait optimiste à son propos. Leur trio était enfin complété par Kageyama Tobio –encore plus petit que les autres, et Iwaizumi apprit plus tard qu’il était le plus jeune du club-, un garçon timide mais avide d’apprendre, toujours avec une balle dans les mains et ses yeux bleus attentifs et grand ouverts.

Iwaizumi trouva tous ses nouveaux cadets intéressants, mais Kageyama retint particulièrement son attention. Quand il le vit jouer la première fois, il resta sidéré. Ce garçon avait un don, c’était indéniable. Oikawa parut davantage sur la réserve par rapport à lui, et lorsque les coachs décidèrent de le former au poste de passeur qu’occupait justement Oikawa, ce fut le scandale, et le capitaine cessa tout contact avec Kageyama. Iwaizumi tenta de le raisonner, mais il savait à quel point son ami était borné. Plus que cela, c’était de la rivalité, la peur pure et simple de se faire voler sa place. Comment pouvait-il ne pas être inquiet vis-à-vis de la masse de talent que représentait Tobio ?

Si celui-ci brillait sur le terrain, il paraissait un peu à part des autres et complètement inconscient d’être la cible de tous les regards. Il se dégageait de lui une impression d’innocence totale et pure, d’une candeur encore tout à fait enfantine, comme la joie qu’il manifestait en se précipitant sur le terrain, qui attendrissait Iwaizumi. Quand ils travaillaient ensemble, il lui tapait dans la main, dans le dos, sur les épaules, pour le féliciter et l’encourager, et Tobio lui décochait de grands sourires heureux. Après l’entraînement, Oikawa faisait mine de l’ignorer et ils se disputèrent plus d’une fois pour cette jalousie étrange, et cette répulsion viscérale que Tooru développait à l’égard de son cadet.

Un jour, quelques semaines après la rentrée, Tobio trottina vers Hajime et lui demanda ouvertement, avec une honnêteté puérile, pourquoi Oikawa ne lui parlait pas. Iwaizumi soupira, gêné ; il leva une main et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, dans un geste fraternel. Tobio rougit un peu, tout gêné, mais paraissant flatté d’une telle marque d’affection. 

 

-Ce n’est pas qu’il t’ignore ni rien, commença Iwaizumi en sachant pertinemment qu’il mentait. Il a quatorze ans, mais c’est encore un gosse. C’est juste… qu’il n’aime pas savoir que tu peux le remplacer.

Tobio avait écarquillé démesurément les yeux. 

-Mais il est mon modèle ! s’exclama-t-il avec toute la sincérité de ses douze ans. Je ne veux pas lui voler sa place ! Je veux être comme lui !

Iwaizumi eut un petit sourire. 

-Evidemment, répondit-il à défaut d’autre chose, en tapotant Kageyama sur l’épaule. Mais ce n’est pas sur Oikawa qu’il faut que tu te concentres, Kageyama. On ne sera plus là l’an prochain, et tes vrais coéquipiers sont ceux avec qui tu vas évoluer pour les trois ans à venir. Kunimi, Kindaichi...

Kageyama hocha la tête avec conviction et le remercia, avant de courir joyeusement jusqu’au panier pour piocher un ballon et entamer des passes avec Kindaichi. Hajime sourit intérieurement, amusé.

Plus l’année avançait, plus Kageyama progressait, et plus Oikawa se sentait menacé. Il rejetait ouvertement Kageyama, et plus d’une fois, Iwaizumi dût le retenir de se montrer trop insultant, et lancer des regards d’excuses au sixième qui ne comprenait pas. Les coachs baignaient Kageyama de compliments, mais celui-ci justement n’avait d’yeux que pour Oikawa et ses services mortels. Plus d’une fois Hajime le surprit à observer Oikawa, concentré à épier ses moindres mouvements ; si Oikawa le remarquait, il le chassait sans manières. Et lorsqu’ils faisaient la route ensemble, combien de fois Iwaizumi n’entendit-il pas Oikawa pester :

\- Si ça ne tenait qu’à moi, je le chasserais du club ! Je le déteste, Iwa-chan. Je le hais. Je ne peux plus voir, je ne le supporte plus.

Et le jour tant redouté arriva. La pression qui s’était accumulée sur les épaules de son meilleur ami le fit craquer au milieu d’un match, ce fut un désastre. Et pour le remplacer, Kageyama lui-même. Le pire scénario qui aurait pu se produire pour Oikawa, d’autant plus que Tobio parvint, malgré son inexpérience, à relever la situation de l’équipe. Après le match, Oikawa, n’ayant pas décroché un mot depuis sa sortie de terrain, resta tard au gymnase pour s’entraîner au service comme un forcené. Hajime le regardait, adossé à la porte, inquiet pour sa santé à force de se surmener. Et là, alors qu’Oikawa était à bout de souffle, Kageyama surgit de nulle part et lui demanda inconsciemment de lui apprendre à servir. Iwaizumi n’eut que quelques secondes pour réagir ; les yeux d’Oikawa s’assombrirent brutalement, son corps se raidit, et Hajime saisit de justesse son poignet au moment où il était prêt à gifler Kageyama en plein visage.

Le lendemain, Iwaizumi passa de longues minutes à expliquer à Kageyama qu’Oikawa était dans une très mauvaise période, qu’il n’était jamais violent, qu’il s’en voulait terriblement et que ça ne se reproduirait jamais. Tobio n’était pas vraiment choqué, et continuait d’admirer Oikawa, mais il réalisait lentement que l’autre passeur le détestait, chose qu’il ne semblait pas être en mesure de concevoir. 

-Qu’est ce que j’ai fait ? demanda Kageyama, en perdant pour une fois son enthousiasme. Est-ce que je me suis mal comporté envers lui ? Est-ce que je l’ai vexé sans le vouloir ?

Dans ce qui était devenu un réflexe, Iwaizumi passa sa main dans les cheveux de Kageyama jusqu’à ce qu’il soient en bataille et lui tira un sourire. 

-Ne t’en fais pas pour ça, Kageyama. Il n’y a aucune raison que tu te sentes coupable, tu ne lui as rien fait, c’est juste lui… Et puis, tu n’as pas besoin d’Oikawa pour devenir un super joueur. Viens, on va faire un peu d’attaque. 

Il lui apprit à attaquer. Là aussi, comme dans tout ce qui touchait au volley, Kageyama était prodigieux, même s’il lui manquait la taille, la force et l’expérience. Tobio continuait de demander à Oikawa de lui apprendre ses techniques, et Oikawa refusait toujours, de manière plus ou moins blessante. Iwaizumi tempérait son ami et faisait signe à Kageyama de s’éloigner. 

Enfin, la fin de l’année arriva. Kageyama, Kunimi et Kindaichi assistèrent à la cérémonie de remise de diplôme et Kindaichi reniflait tragiquement en disant au revoir à Iwaizumi et Oikawa. Tobio était à ses côtés et lui tendait périodiquement des mouchoirs. Quand il fut temps de partir pour les troisièmes, Iwaizumi ébouriffa encore les cheveux de Tobio pour voir une dernière fois ce large sourire candide et ces grands yeux bleus pétillants de joie. Il allait lui manquer.

Oikawa et lui entrèrent au lycée Aoba Johsai, rencontrèrent leurs nouveaux coéquipiers et s’habituèrent bien vite au lycée. Les entraînements y étaient plus rigoureux, mais Oikawa s’était calmé et avait recouvré sa sérénité. Ils étaient en première quand ils entendirent parler de leur collège et du « Roi du Terrain ». Oikawa avait froncé les sourcils, Iwaizumi s’était senti fier ; il n’y avait que Tobio pour écoper d’un surnom pareil. Hajime se demanda comment il était, maintenant ; plus puissant, certainement, avec un talent affiné par la technique. Ils décidèrent d’aller voir discrètement le tournoi régional de novembre, où Kitagawa Daiichi était donné championne.

Ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'Oikawa et Iwaizumi s'attendaient à voir. Ils étaient accoudés aux rambardes autour du terrain, muets, choqués même. Kageyama cria un ordre à Kindaichi, réprimanda durement un de ses cadets, contrôla, proprement, le terrain tout entier jusqu’à faire une passe que personne ne frappa. Ni Kindaichi, ni Kunimi, ni personne ne bougèrent un seul muscle et c’était clair que leur coup avait été préparé à l’avance. Un coup de sifflet, et Kageyama passa du trône au banc, tremblant de rage. Dès que le ballon toucha le sol au dernier point du match, qu’ils perdirent, Kageyama quitta le coin de banc où il avait été confiné et disparut. Même Oikawa avait un regard consterné. Iwaizumi, qui n’en revenait pas, décida de partir à la recherche de Tobio.

Il le retrouva, isolé dans un coin du complexe, à moitié dissimulé derrière une plante en pot, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les genouillères rabattues sur les chevilles, encore en short et en maillot de match dans le couloir glacé. Quand Iwaizumi s’immobilisa face à lui, il releva la tête de ses genoux ; Hajime s’attendait à le voir déçu, repentant ou triste, mais c’était de la pure colère qui habitait ses yeux. Où était le petit garçon joyeux et toujours enthousiaste ? Comment avait-il pu changer autant ? Ses joues avaient perdu leurs rondeurs enfantines, ses grands yeux bleus étaient maintenant plissés sur une expression de dédain constante, ses cheveux noirs avaient poussé jusqu’à recouvrir ses sourcils froncés, et une moue contrariée figeait ses lèvres. Et, dans les prunelles où Iwaizumi pouvait jadis lire tant d’envie et de bonheur, ne se reflétaient que la haine, la colère, la violence. Que t’est-il arrivé, Kageyama ? songea Iwaizumi. Il s’assit à côté de lui, sans un mot. Ce fut Kageyama qui rompit le silence, d’une voix plus grave que dans ses souvenirs :

-Je voulais gagner… 

Ses poings étaient serrés à ses côtés et ses ongles s’enfonçaient dans ses paumes. Iwaizumi remarqua à la hauteur de ses genoux qu’il avait beaucoup grandi, et devait être à peu près de sa taille maintenant. 

-J’étais le meilleur, je savais quoi faire, c’est eux qui n’ont pas… Ils n’ont pas… 

Ils y étaient donc. Kageyama avait reconnu ses propres capacités, s’était laissé emporter par la mer de louanges sous laquelle les joueurs et les coachs le noyaient. Et avec cette dévotion et cette puissance, il n’était pas devenu un roi juste, mais un tyran. Et Iwaizumi sentit son cœur se serrer à l’idée que le petit garçon qu’il avait connu soit mort, remplacé par cet adolescent de quatorze ans renfermé et furieux. 

-Il n’y avait personne, murmura Kageyama. Personne pour frapper ma passe. Ils m’ont abandonné. Kindaichi, Kunimi, tous… 

Son nez se fronçait au fur et à mesure qu’il contenait sa rage, et rappela à Iwaizumi Oikawa dans ses moments de colère. 

-Je les déteste tous. Je voulais juste aller aux Nationales, et ils… 

Il s’interrompit, et Iwaizumi remarqua enfin qu’il frissonnait. Alors, dans un mouvement spontané et familier, au goût du passé révolu, il leva la main et ébouriffa doucement ses cheveux encore humides. Que n’aurait-il pas donné pour retrouver le grand sourire de l’époque ! Mais si les lèvres de Tobio se desserrèrent enfin de leur moue fâchée, c’était pour se mettre à trembler. Il enfouit de nouveau sa tête dans ses genoux pour épargner le spectacle de sa déchéance totale à Iwaizumi. 

-Il était là, il a tout vu…

Hajime mit un moment à comprendre qu’il parlait d’Oikawa et hocha doucement la tête en se décidant enfin à parler.

-Il y a le lycée. Tu peux prendre un nouveau départ. Recommencer depuis le début, devenir le joueur que tu voulais être…

-Je voulais juste…

Sa voix était étouffée et Iwaizumi crut deviner qu’il avait fini par craquer. 

-Être le meilleur… comme lui. 

Dans la périphérie de sa vision, Iwaizumi reconnut Oikawa approcher et se figer à quelques mètres d'eux. Il lança un regard évocateur à Hajime, qui se releva en tapotant une dernière fois l’épaule de Kageyama. Il ne ressentait pas de rancune ou quoi que ce soit de semblable pour son ancien cadet, juste une immense tristesse.

Quelques mois plus tard, lors de leur rentrée en terminale, ils reprirent le club. Oikawa, une nouvelle fois, avait été nommé capitaine et Iwaizumi, une nouvelle fois, avait été désigné pour le seconder. Dans les nouvelles recrues apparurent les visages familiers de Kunimi et de Kindaichi, mais aucune trace de Kageyama. Dès qu’ils apprirent qu’il avait fini à Karasuno, Oikawa voulut l’affronter et provoqua un match d’entraînement.

-C’est vraiment Kageyama ? demanda Iwaizumi, une fois sur le terrain, en plissant les yeux.

Il n’avait pas beaucoup changé depuis leur dernière entrevue ; ses yeux étaient toujours amincis, il faisait toujours la moue, mais il paraissait moins en colère, moins arrogant. A ses côtés sautillait un petit rouquin, et ce fut là qu’Iwaizumi découvrit leur duo improbable. Il y fit face deux fois de plus, lors des deux match officiels qu’ils menèrent l’un contre l’autre. A l’issue du dernier, Iwaizumi avait à nouveau tapoté l’épaule de Kageyama en le félicitant pour sa victoire, et au-delà de ça son évolution positive, malgré la boule dans sa gorge et les larmes prêtes à couler. Mais il était fier, fier de son cadet. Tobio avait montré qu’il était passé par-dessus son statut de roi, il était une part de son équipe à présent. 

Après cela, après le long deuil de la victoire et la fin de leur terminale, les adieux aux coéquipiers et à nouveau Kindaichi qui ne pouvait plus cesser de pleurer, Iwaizumi et Oikawa finirent par s'avouer leurs sentiments mutuels, dont ils avaient été conscients un certain temps avant. Iwaizumi trouva un travail, Oikawa poursuivit ses études. Après un an de relation, ils prirent un appartement et construisirent leur routine. Hajime n’avait jamais revu Kageyama depuis, sauf une fois à la télévision pour les Nationales. A l’image du jeune homme victorieux, dont Oikawa se détourna, se superposèrent les souvenirs de l’enfant plein d’énergie, de l’adolescent maussade et du lycéen quelque part entre les deux. Il nota la proximité de Kageyama et de Hinata, se demanda s’ils étaient en couple.

A la rentrée, Oikawa lui parla pendant un moment du plan de l’année pour son équipe, et parut enthousiaste à l’idée d’affronter de nouveau Tobio-chan. Iwaizumi, par ce qui était devenu une habitude, avait défendu Kageyama en faisant promettre à Oikawa de ne pas trop le provoquer. Oikawa lui avait fait ce grand sourire adorable qui le faisait fondre.

Malgré quelques soucis quotidiens, Iwaizumi avait toujours pensé qu’Oikawa était heureux avec lui. Pourquoi ne l’aurait-il pas été ? Puis, peu à peu, il lui sembla que les choses commençaient à déraper. Depuis le jour où Tooru avait fait une crise d’angoisse en son absence, il paraissait de plus en plus distant. Il n’était pas rare qu’Hajime rentre le soir et le retrouve accoudé à la fenêtre en train de fumer. 

-Tu te niques les poumons. 

Oikawa haussait les épaules et fumait encore, textotait, s’ahurissait devant la télé. Iwaizumi se dit que ce n’était qu’une période à passer, c’était ainsi que fonctionnait Tooru après tout ; et en effet, en fin d’été, il paraissait plus serein, et Hajime fut rassuré.

Un jour qu’il rentra chez eux, il trouva Oikawa et Kuroo en train de siroter une bière sur le canapé. Les deux compères étaient plongés dans une discussion apparemment très intéressante qu’ils cessèrent à l’instant même où Iwaizumi entra. Après avoir salué l’ancien capitaine de Nekoma, il leur demanda négligemment de quoi ils parlaient.

-De volley, répondit Oikawa comme si c’était l’évidence même.

-On a un match la semaine prochaine, ajouta Kuroo avec ce sourire qui mettait toujours Hajime mal à l’aise, même après trois ans.

-Oh, contre qui ?

-L’équipe où sont Tobio-chan et Chibi-chan.

Oikawa jeta un regard à Kuroo, Kuroo lui sourit, et Hajime se demanda s’il y avait une espèce de blague entre eux. Trop fatigué pour y accorder de l’importance, il partit à la douche et n’y pensa plus avant que le match ne soit derrière eux. 

-Comment ça s’est passé ? interrogea-t-il.

Oikawa parut hésitant en répondant que ça avait été très bien.

-Comment était Kageyama ? interrogea Iwaizumi, désireux d’avoir des nouvelles de son cadet.

Oikawa se leva soudainement et disparut dans la cuisine en murmurant qu’il avait soif, laissant Iwaizumi étonné et sans réponse.

-Il était normal, je suppose, lança-t-il de là-bas. 

-Ah… J’aurais bien voulu le revoir, marmonna Iwaizumi, mais davantage pour lui-même, avant de penser à autre chose.

Il n’avait pas énormément de problèmes dans sa relation avec Oikawa. Il fallait savoir le gérer, éloigner les groupies envahissantes ; essayer de ne pas se montrer trop déçu quand il parlait du club de volley qui manquait tellement à Iwaizumi, et ne pas mettre sur le tapis le fait que seul Hajime finançait l’appartement, puisqu’Oikawa faisait encore ses études. 

Pourtant, Hajime comprit qu’il y avait un autre problème, moins concret que les autres. Quelque chose minait Oikawa. Il ne savait pas dire quoi. Etait-ce à la fac, était-ce le volley ? Etait-ce lui ? Il ne paraissait plus apprécier autant le temps qu’ils passaient ensemble, et cela énerva Iwaizumi qui faisait justement des efforts. L’automne passa et il décida de se consacrer davantage à son petit ami ; il mit les sautes d’humeur d’Oikawa, tour à tour enjoué et irritable, sur le compte de ses absences. Et il ne voulait perdre Tooru pour rien au monde, pas après tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu ensemble ! L’idée de déménager lui vint naturellement, mais Oikawa paraissait complètement sur la réserve. Il avait ses repères, ses amis, sa famille, sa fac à proximité. Hajime aussi, après tout, et il refoula la pensée qu’Oikawa était égoïste. Il fallait le convaincre, en douceur mais assez rapidement pour qu’il puisse faire sa rentrée prochaine dans la fac près de son boulot. Iwaizumi y rêvait comme à une utopie : ils se verraient tellement plus souvent, pourraient faire tellement plus de projets ! 

Une idée avait commencé à germer dans son esprit. Quelque chose de vrai, de solennel, la meilleure preuve d’amour qu’il ait pu trouver et qu’il était totalement prêt à accepter. Peut-être, songeait-il avec un demi-sourire, qu’il était temps que Tooru devienne plus qu’un petit copain pour lui. Peut-être bien un fiancé. 

Le samedi 21 novembre, Iwaizumi se leva tôt, incapable de dormir de toute façon. Le projet de fiançailles l’obsédait. Et après cela ? Adopter ? Partir se marier à l’étranger ? Tant de rêves qui l’éblouissaient. Avec un sourire rêveur, il se lava, s’habilla et lança un dernier coup d’œil dans la chambre. Oikawa dormait encore, enlaçant un oreiller, à moitié enroulé dans les couvertures et les cheveux dans les yeux, pour une fois sans gel pour les relever. Il avait la bouche légèrement ouverte, les yeux fermés, l’expression paisible, et Iwaizumi fut presque tenté de prendre une photo. Il trouva un bloc note dans la cuisine, un stylo, et prétexta être parti travailler pour lui faire la surprise en rentrant. Il sortit et erra un moment en centre-ville, se demanda s’il devait acheter des fleurs ou quelque chose pour faire plaisir à Oikawa, et atterrit devant une bijouterie. Ses yeux détaillèrent bague après bague, et lorsqu’il aperçut un pendentif en forme de plume, il songea à Karasuno, sans savoir pourquoi. Ses pensées retournèrent brièvement à Kageyama…Il avait raté le tournoi d’octobre où il avait espéré le revoir. Il l’aimait bien, ce gosse, et même s’il avait eu de nombreux cadets, Tobio avait été le temps de sa sixième quelque chose comme une image du petit frère. Iwaizumi l’avait toujours protégé, après tout, et cet intérêt subsistait. Si Oikawa accepte, songea-t-il, je l’inviterai aux fiançailles. Peu importe ce que Tooru dira. 

Il avait encore le sourire aux lèvres en rentrant à l’appartement. Iwaizumi monta lentement les escaliers en se frottant les mains pour les réchauffer, soufflant occasionnellement dessus ; il entra tranquillement chez lui, et sut tout de suite que quelque chose n’allait pas.

La paire de chaussures inconnues abandonnée dans l’entrée, le manteau bleu foncé au porte-manteau qui n’appartenait ni à lui ni à Oikawa, les deux verres vides sur la table et… Iwaizumi était glacé d’angoisse et tendait l’oreille, ayant peine à percevoir les bruits par-dessus les battements de son cœur. Il eut peine à se diriger vers la chambre, aurait voulu s’enfuir et faire comme si rien n’avait jamais existé. Courir loin, loin d’ici et des doutes, des soupçons qui se concrétisaient à chaque nouvelle seconde. 

La porte de la chambre était grande ouverte, et il n’eut qu’à choisir son angle pour avoir vue sur l’intérieur. Une vue qu’il n’aurait jamais dû contempler. De là où il était, il voyait le dos nu d’Oikawa, ses cheveux châtains mais ne distinguait pas son visage ; il voyait aussi, le cœur brisé, les jambes par-dessus les épaules de son petit ami, c’était tout ce qu’il pouvait apercevoir de l’amant, mais il entendait sa voix :

-T-Tooru, j-…ah !

C’en était trop. Iwaizumi tremblait de tout de son être, l’oxygène ne circulait plus dans ses poumons. Cette voix lui disait quelque chose, mais elle était trop heurtée, et il était trop bouleversé pour qu’il puisse la reconnaître… et les gémissements d’Oikawa lui donnaient envie de se boucher les oreilles. Il était au supplice. Il se sentait mourir, le cœur en miettes.

Enfin, les sons cessèrent, il n’y eut plus comme bruits que quelques frôlements de couverture et le bruit de leurs respirations ; alors Hajime, rassemblant toute la force qui lui restait et lui permettait encore de tenir debout, s’avança dans l’embrasure de la porte et lança :

-Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Il vit, douloureusement, les yeux d’Oikawa s’agrandir d’horreur ; mais son attention fut toute entière retenue par celui qui était allongé sous lui. Un jeune homme, aux cheveux noirs, aux grands yeux bleus qui, de stupeur, s’ouvraient aussi grands que dans son enfance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! La semaine prochaine reprendra au même endroit, vu par Kageyama.  
> La période Kitagawa Daiichi ne cessera jamais de m'inspirer ! Après Oikawa-Kageyama, les relations les plus intéressantes sont certainement Kageyama/Iwaizumi et bien sûr Kageyama/Kindaichi/Kunimi. Enfin, je pourrai toujours développer celle ci dans une autre fic.  
> Bonne journée à tous !


	20. Kageyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjouur !  
> Ce chapitre est plutôt transitoire, annonce la suite de la fic avec de nouvelles ambiances :3  
> Forcément, pas mal de pathos ici, mais ça passera ;)  
> Bonne lecture !

Le cœur de Tobio s’était arrêté au moment où il avait reconnu le visage d’Iwaizumi. 

Son regard fixé sur lui le liquéfiait. Avant qu’Oikawa ou lui n’aient pu réagir, il avait disparu ; Tooru se redressa comme électrocuté, le visage d’un blanc de craie, et bondit hors du lit. Tobio se releva doucement, comme assommé, et ils se rhabillèrent sans échanger un mot ni un regard.

Kageyama n’allait pas se mentir : il avait peur. Qu’allait lui faire Iwaizumi, certainement dans une colère noire ? Comment allait-il réagir exactement ? Révéler à tout le monde la tromperie ? Le tabasser ? Il se souvenait des avertissements d’Oikawa et ne pouvait pas se dire prêt à prendre des coups dans l’immédiat. Tobio déglutit, sentait le sang se drainer de son visage. Il ne voulait pas quitter la chambre, il imaginait ce qui l’attendait dehors. Un rapide coup d’œil à Oikawa l’obligea à reprendre ses esprits et dissiper la panique : Tooru, rhabillé, était assis à l’extrême bord du lit et son teint avait pris une couleur de cire absolument inquiétante. Il tremblait, le regard fixe et vide, l’air prêt à perdre connaissance, et Tobio ne le comprenait que trop bien. 

Il s’avança doucement vers lui en essayant de mettre un masque résigné sur son visage et passa doucement sa main sur sa joue et dans ses cheveux en espérant l’apaiser. 

-Tooru, murmura-t-il le plus bas possible. 

Les yeux d’Oikawa n’arrivaient pas à rester fixés aux siens, et sa respiration se précipita. 

-Ça va aller… Viens. 

Tobio lui tendit la main et resta là, paume ouverte, tournée vers son amant comme une invitation. Vers quoi ? Le nœud qui entravait la gorge de Tobio se resserra. Peut-être qu’Iwaizumi était juste parti et qu’ils n’auraient pas de problèmes… Et après ça, que faire ? Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent sans qu’Oikawa ne bouge, hormis ses tremblements qui semblaient s’intensifier à chaque instant. Tobio laissa tomber sa main et s’accroupit pour mieux voir son visage, et le forcer à le regarder en retour. Il n’avait jamais été à l’aise avec les mots, au grand contraire de Tooru ; mais là, il devait prendre les choses en charge. C’était à lui d’agir. Il inspira profondément et essaya de ne pas penser, de laisser les mots venir d’eux-mêmes.

-Tooru. Ecoute-moi. Je sais que ce qui se passe maintenant est grave. Je sais que ça n’aurait jamais dû se produire mais… A qui la faute ? Est-ce qu’on a pas été assez prudents ? Est-ce que c’est le hasard ? Ça ne sert à rien de s’interroger là-dessus. C’est arrivé. Et je pense qu’on savait tout deux les risques, et qu’au fond, on ne voulait pas se l’avouer, mais qu’on était bien conscients qu’on allait finir par se faire prendre. Il y avait une échéance, et voilà, c’est arrivé. C’est tout. On y changera rien, il n’oubliera pas, il faut juste…

Il soupira, avec l’impression d’enfoncer les choses encore plus au lieu d’aider. Il se désespéra d’être aussi direct. Comment donc Hinata ou Oikawa trouvaient-ils toujours spontanément les mots justes ? Mais il devait continuer à parler, il ne pouvait pas s’arrêter là et laisser tomber Tooru.

-Moi aussi, j’ai peur… On a peur parce qu’on ne sait pas ce qui va arriver maintenant. On ne peut pas le savoir avant de sortir d’ici… Mais je sais quelque chose.

Sa main alla chercher celle d’Oikawa sans que ses yeux ne quittent son visage ne serait-ce qu’une seconde.

-Il y a encore six mois, passion, ivresse, désir, n’étaient que des mots pour moi. C’est toi qui les as rendus réels, tu les as fait vivre... Et tu m’as fait vivre avec eux. 

Tobio pressa doucement sa main.

-Je suis complètement, irrémédiablement, fou amoureux de toi. 

Il embrassa la main qu’il tenait encore, les doigts tant jalousés. Dans les yeux d’Oikawa, derrière la peur, se lisait une infinie tendresse et Tobio poursuivit :

-Peu importe ce qui se passe maintenant. Peu importe ce qui se passe dans trois mois ou même dans cinq ans, je ne te quitterai jamais, je serai toujours là, dans ton ombre, à attendre ne serait-ce qu’un regard, qu’une parole de toi, à te soutenir autant que je peux, à essayer de te rendre heureux par tous les moyens possibles. Je ne sais pas comment les choses tourneront pour moi mais je peux au moins te promettre ça. Je t’aime comme je n’ai jamais aimé.

Les doigts d’Oikawa serrèrent doucement les siens alors qu’un pâle sourire finissait par apparaître sur son visage.

-On trouvera toujours une solution… Mais là, il faut faire face. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, mais on s’en sortira.

Il hésita un instant, les yeux légèrement embués, et ajouta, symboliquement :

-Tu n’as pas à être tout seul… 

Tooru saisit la référence, bien sûr. Les premiers mots, ceux qui les avaient conduits là où ils étaient à présent. Le début d’une relation très spéciale ; quelques mots qui, alors, ne signifiaient rien de plus qu’une invitation pour la nuit ; mais à présent, c’était une invitation pour la vie. Oikawa agita doucement la tête et inspira profondément, avant, enfin, de se lever. Il passa devant Tobio, ouvrit lentement la porte et sortit, Kageyama sur ses talons.

Iwaizumi était assis sur le canapé, les coudes posés sur les genoux et les mains jointes sous son nez. Tout son être dégageait une telle aura de fureur que la peur tordit les tripes de Tobio ; il remarqua qu’une des jambes d’Iwaizumi tremblait convulsivement, dans ce mouvement révélateur d’une grande agitation intérieure. Ses sourcils froncés dessinaient des rides sur son front jusqu’à son nez, et quand il leva les yeux sur eux, leur couleur anthracite avait viré au charbon. Il baissa les mains en révélant ses lèvres crispées sur une grimace.

-Alors ? lança-t-il d’une voix tremblante de rage. 

-Iwa, écoute, c’était pas…

-…prévu que je rentre ? 

-J’ai essayé de te dire que…

La voix d’Oikawa s’étrangla et il devint livide quand Iwaizumi se leva et s’approcha d’eux ; Tobio était légérement en retrait, mais Hajime ne semblait pas s’intéresser à lui, juste à Oikawa.

-Tu as essayé de me dire quoi ? reprit-t-il, et son ton de calme feint trahissait néanmoins des trémolos de colère. Que t’en avais marre de moi, c’est ça, Tooru ? Que tu avais un amant ? 

Ses yeux passèrent en un éclair à Kageyama, un regard lourd de reproche, d’incompréhension, de douleur et de rage. Tobio n’osa pas réagir et baissa les yeux au sol. Hajime porta les mains à ses cheveux et Tobio se souvint avoir déjà vu un tel geste quand il était dans un état d’énervement avancé. Ses doigts fourragèrent entre ses piques un instant et il ferma les yeux très fort. Ça n’annonçait rien de bon. 

-Comment tu as pu me faire ça…

Ses lèvres étaient retroussées sur ses dents serrées, et il hurla :

-Comment tu as pu me faire ça !?

-Iwa, s’il te plait, laisse-moi ex…, tenta Oikawa.

-Combien de temps ? coupa Iwaizumi.

-Qu…quelques mois, mais…

-Quelques mois ? 

La phrase se répéta comme un écho. Le malaise grandissait, la tension ne cessait de croître et Tobio était cloué au sol, sans savoir que dire et que faire, presque étranger à cela finalement, hormis pour la culpabilité.

-C’est magnifique, grinça Iwaizumi, vraiment, qui eût cru que vous deux vous réconcilieriez et deviendriez… Tellement proches…

La tempête était sur le point d’éclater, Tobio le sentait, ça allait se rompre, ça allait craquer. Il fallait se taire et subir, se taire et subir pour ne pas donner à Iwaizumi le prétexte d’aller plus loin, surtout se taire et…

-T’étais jamais là…, s’éleva la voix étouffée de Tooru, comme une faible justification.

Une flamme jaillit dans les prunelles d’Iwaizumi, et Tobio tira doucement un pan du pull d’Oikawa pour l’avertir de ne pas aller plus loin, mais le mal était fait.

\- J’ai tout fait pour toi ! explosa Hajime. J’ai tout fait pour qu’on puisse vivre heureux ensemble ! Et c’est comme ça que tu me remercie !? Tu me trompes !? Ici même ! Avec un mec que tu es censé détester !

Kageyama se sentit tout à coup le centre d’attention.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux encore te regarder dans un miroir !? Comment est-ce que tu peux encore me regarder après m’avoir fait ça !? vociféra Iwaizumi.

Ses poings se serrèrent à ses côtés ; Oikawa laissa échapper ce qui ressemblait à un sanglot, mais Tobio, de là où il était, ne pouvait voir son visage. Dans un réflexe, le cœur serré à l’idée que Tooru aille si mal, il oublia Iwaizumi et fit un pas en avant pour, au moins, se tenir à ses côtés. Geste inconscient ; un poing le heurta en pleine figure, ses mains s’éraflèrent au sol, tout son corps fut stimulé par le danger imminent et la peur, la douleur encore engourdie par le choc ; il releva des yeux humides, et le goût métallique du sang se répandit sans sa bouche. Iwaizumi venait-il vraiment de le frapper ? Celui-ci s’avançait vers lui d’un pas menaçant, et Tobio restait à terre malgré les alertes de son instinct qui lui criait de fuir. 

A la vue de Tobio en danger, Oikawa sembla enfin sortir de la transe dans laquelle il était plongé jusque-là, et il posa fermement une main sur l’épaule d’Iwaizumi pour l’empêcher de faire un pas de plus. Rien qu’à ce contact, Hajime, hors de lui, se retourna violemment et seul le sifflement perçant annonça la gifle monumentale ; le son, clair et aigu, résonna à travers l’appartement. Sous la violence du coup, Tooru vacilla un instant avant de trébucher contre la table basse et de chuter entre les feuilles volantes et les débris de verre dans un grand fracas.

Iwaizumi était maintenant le seul à être debout, écumant toujours, la poitrine soulevée par sa respiration houleuse, les poings refermés, mais immobile cette fois. Tobio ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l’endroit où Oikawa était tombé, mort d’inquiétude ; Tooru était caché par la table basse qui s’était renversée dans sa chute, et il ne se relevait pas. Enfin, après de longues secondes où, heureusement, Iwaizumi ne fit pas un geste, il se redressa doucement, l’air sonné, en se massant le crâne. De son nez coulait un filet de sang qui s’égouttait lentement sur son pull, et ses yeux mi-clos ne s’ouvrirent pleinement que pour rencontrer ceux de Kageyama. 

-Dégagez, souffla enfin Iwaizumi. 

Il attrapa Oikawa par le col et Tobio les vit échanger un dernier regard avant qu’il ne pousse Tooru sans façon, mais sur ses pieds, vers la porte. Kageyama se releva péniblement et le rejoignit, plus que désireux de quitter l’appartement. Oikawa murmura une dernière fois :

-Iwa, s’il te plaît, je…

-Je te déteste ! hurla Iwaizumi, et Tobio aperçut dans ses yeux les lueurs vacillantes qui annonçaient les larmes. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! Casse-toi, pars, toi et ton amant, ne reviens jamais, jamais !

Tobio saisit Oikawa par le bras et le tira dehors avant que les choses ne dérapent encore, c’était une question de sécurité. Alors qu’ils dévalaient tous deux les escaliers, des bruits violents retentirent à l’étage, et ils ne doutèrent pas qu’Iwaizumi passait sa colère sur le mobilier. Kageyama tenait la main de Tooru, l’entraînait avec lui à travers les étages, et seuls résonnaient à ses oreilles le son de leurs pas précipités, les bruits sourds de l’étage où ils étaient, et les plaintes étouffées que laissait échapper Oikawa. Il traversèrent le hall de l’immeuble comme des flèches sous le nez du concierge hébété, et ne s’arrêtèrent que lorsqu’ils furent loin, loin de tout, à bout de souffle et épuisés, qu’Oikawa ne s’effondre littéralement dans les bras de Tobio en inondant son gilet de sang et de larmes et ne le serre à lui faire craquer les os. 

Que faire maintenant ? songea Tobio. D’abord calmer Tooru. Kageyama était lui-même bouleversé, et le coup reçu lui laissait une migraine foudroyante, mais Oikawa l’inquiétait infiniment plus. Quinze ans de la plus belle amitié rompus si brutalement, trois ans d’amour, et voilà comment tout se terminait… Il savait qu’Iwaizumi avait été pendant plus d’une décennie sûrement la personne la plus chère à Tooru. Celui qui le calmait, qui le rassurait, qui le soutenait dans tous ses moments de doutes. Tobio ne trouvait pas les mots adéquats, et continua simplement d’étreindre Oikawa pendant qu’il se laissait aller au désespoir. Au bout de plusieurs minutes seulement troublées par les sanglots, Tooru commença enfin à murmurer :

-Qu’est ce que je vais faire… Où est-ce que je vais aller ?

Impossible pour Tobio de l’héberger.

-Ta famille ? 

-Ils ne comprendraient pas… Ils sont trop loin…

Tobio soupira en lui frottant le dos d’un geste mécanique. La chaleur de leur fuite retombait, et le froid de novembre commençait à les faire frissonner. Le sang et les larmes avaient déjà été gelés sur leurs visages par un vent glacial qui fouettait leur peau et cinglait leurs vêtements. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester dehors.

-Je sais, murmura soudain Tobio en posant ses lèvres sur les cheveux châtains. Je sais où on peut aller. 

Quand Mai ouvrit la porte, une expression de surprise totale s’afficha sur son visage. Pas étonnant, songea Tobio ; trouver son cousin là, l’air défait… avec un parfait inconnu dont le visage était marqué de larmes et de sang.

-Tobio ? s’exclama-t-elle, et elle avait maintenant l’air paniquée. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Qui est-ce ?

-Mai, il faut que tu nous aides…

Il vit Mai détailler le visage d’Oikawa, puis, lorsque son expression s’éclaira, qu’elle comprenait qui il était. 

-Entrez, entrez, dit-elle précipitamment. 

-Salle de bains, articula Oikawa d’une voix éraillée.

Mai lança un regard à Tobio, qui hocha discrètement la tête. Oikawa avait besoin d’un peu de temps seul pour se recomposer, pour se remettre, se passer de l’eau sur le visage et se calmer ; Kageyama passa doucement un bras dans son dos pour le conduire et le laissa devant la porte. Ils restèrent un moment face à face, maladroitement, et Tobio ne savait que dire, que faire. 

-Je suis désolé, hoqueta Oikawa. 

Kageyama resta un instant désarçonné. Ce n’était en rien de sa faute, c’était la fatalité, voilà tout, Tooru n’avait rien à se reprocher. Enfin, ils avaient une relation clandestine et ils avaient été surpris, ils étaient bien sûr fautifs, mais connaissaient les enjeux, ils ne se devaient rien. Rien à part le soutien l’un de l’autre, et cette fois, c’était à Tobio d’aider Oikawa. Il leva une main timide pour la poser sur sa joue, essuyant du pouce une larme dans sa descente, puis effleura ses cheveux, sans cesser de le regarder dans les yeux. 

-Prends le temps qu’il te faut, chuchota-t-il en tentant de sourire d’un air rassurant.

Tooru fit un faible signe de tête avant d’ouvrir la porte et se glisser à l’intérieur. Tobio soupira et retourna auprès de Mai, inquiète comme jamais, assise sur l’accoudoir du canapé.

-Explique-moi, Tobio, qu’est ce qui s’est passé ? Tu es blessé ?

-Non, ça va, mentit Tobio sans grand succès, éreinté aussi physiquement que mentalement.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et posa le dos de sa main sur son front, espérant le refroidir. 

-C’est Oikawa. C’est… 

-Je sais, répliqua Mai. Je m’en suis doutée. 

-On était chez lui et... son copain est arrivé. Je te laisse imaginer… Il nous a virés, forcément, assez violemment… Je ne savais pas où aller, alors j’ai pensé… j’ai pensé…

Ce fut seulement quand Mai s’approcha de lui et posa sa main sur la sienne qu’il remarqua à quel point il tremblait, et qu’il était lui-même au bord des larmes. Le contrecoup de la matinée, d’avoir essayé de gérer la situation pour Tooru et ignorer ses émotions, les avoir refoulées au second plan, et voilà qu’elles lui tombaient dessus maintenant. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de craquer, se moralisa-t-il, Tooru a besoin de toi. Et le soir, il lui faudrait jouer la comédie devant Hinata, trouver un nouveau prétexte pour son absence, sachant que Shouyou saurait parfaitement où il avait été, et que Tobio, malgré ses meilleurs mensonges, ne recevrait en retour qu’un regard perplexe et écœuré. 

-Je peux pas le ramener à l’appart, il y a Hinata… C’est impossible… Alors en dernier recours, je me suis dit…

-Oui, je comprends, sourit-elle. Il n’y a pas de problème. Tu sais qu’il n’y a jamais personne chez moi, avoir un peu de compagnie ne me fera pas de mal, au contraire ! Il peut rester autant qu’il veut !

-Mai…

Tobio ne se rendit même pas compte qu’il était dans ses bras avant que les longs cheveux de Mai ne chatouillent sa joue. 

-C’est rien ! s’exclama-t-elle en éclatant de rire. Sérieux, j’étais en train de penser à louer une chambre ou prendre un coloc’ ou n’importe, tu tombes vraiment à pic ! Et puis, entre nous (elle baissa la voix) il est grave beau, limite c’est moi qui paye pour le voir tous les jours… Enfin, non, c’est mon invité ! Et si ça t’attire un peu plus chez moi, petit cousin… 

-Merci, merci, balbutia Tobio, répétant encore et toujours le même mot, presque choqué de sa chance. Merci, je ne sais pas quoi dire de… Merci !

-T’inquiète ! 

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, puis reprit d’un ton plus grave :

-Et Hinata… ?

Tobio secoua la tête.

-Je suis presque sûr de ne plus avoir de sentiments pour lui, et pourtant, je n’arrive pas vraiment à m’en décrocher… Ni comment lui dire clairement les choses… Alors on vit ensemble, simplement. De temps en temps, on s’embrasse, on fait quelque chose, mais… On sent tous les deux que ça sonne faux. C’est juste une mascarade…

Mai lui tapota le bras d’un air compatissant.

-Ça va aller, t’en fais pas. En tout cas, ton beau gosse est en sécurité ici.

Elle fit mine de soupirer et lui adressa un clin d’œil taquin :

-T’as de la chance qu’il soit déjà à toi !

A moi, songea Tobio, et il eut des frissons. Juste à ce moment, des pas résonnèrent et Oikawa apparut. Quoique pâle et les yeux rougis, il avait rapidement retrouvé sa prestance et Tobio fut une fois de plus impressionné par sa capacité à poser un masque sur ses émotions réelles. Un peu effrayé, aussi.

-Bonjour, lança Oikawa, et sa voix, même un peu enrouée, ne tremblait plus. Je suis vraiment désolé pour l’intrusion…

Il s’inclina légèrement, mais Mai se leva et agita les mains pour signifier qu’il n’y avait pas de problème, avec un grand sourire et des joues roses. Tobio, malgré la situation, ne put retenir un sourire de coin. A moi, pensa-t-il encore une fois, et la chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps.

-Tobio m’a expliqué la situation, et si tu n’as nulle part où aller, je serai heureuse de t’accueillir ici pour le temps que tu voudras ! 

Il fallut un moment pour convaincre Oikawa, qui refusait tant de bonté. Il insista pour au moins payer l’hébergement, la nourriture, l’eau, le courant, et Mai réduisit le plus possible le tarif avant d’accepter. Le soulagement qui se peignit sur le visage de Tooru réconforta Tobio, et le principal problème était maintenant que toutes les affaires d’Oikawa étaient restées dans son appartement, il avait juste son téléphone sur lui, un peu de liquide, mais pas de vêtements ni d’affaires de cours, cartes ou quoi que ce soit.

Tobio envoya un bref sms à Hinata pour le prévenir qu’il rentrerait peut-être un peu plus tard, qu’il était chez Mai et qu’il n’avait pas à s’inquiéter. Shouyou répondit dans la minute –sûrement était-il en train de parler à Kenma, Aone ou n’importe quel autre de ses amis par sms. Kageyama rangea son téléphone et lança un regard à Oikawa, assis sur le canapé, abattu. Il l’avait appelé le matin même, tout joyeux de le revoir enfin, enfin après avoir échangé leurs promesses de sentiments réels, et cela arrivait maintenant… Il s’assit à côté de Tooru, incertain. Oikawa voulait de la proximité entre eux maintenant ? Est-ce que continuer à se comporter comme un couple était vraiment approprié, quelques heures à peine après une rupture pour le moins violente avec son copain officiel ? Non, ça ne le ferait que culpabiliser davantage… Mais que faire pour le réconforter ? s’interrogea Tobio. Il savait qu’il avait un rôle à jouer, il ne pouvait pas l’abandonner là, mais comment agir ?

Mai s’activait dans la cuisine et leur apporta des boissons chaudes. Puis, s’asseyant dans un fauteuil pour leur faire face, elle détailla sa routine à Oikawa, pour comparer leurs horaires, à quelle heure elle mangeait, quelles personnes passaient occasionnellement chez elle, comment elle s’occupait.

-On est assez loin de ta fac, remarqua-t-elle, il faudra que tu prennes le train. Je te passerai le double des clés. Tu n’as pas à me demander si tu veux te servir dans le frigo ou quoi que ce soit. Je n’ai pas de chambre d’ami, désolée, mais Tobio sait que le canapé est confortable (elle tira la langue à son cousin, qui fit la moue) et j’ai assez de couvertures et de tout ce qu’il faut.

Kageyama la regarda ; elle était toute excitée, heureuse ; Mai avait toujours eu cet instinct maternel, envers lui principalement, mais pas que, semblait-il. Elle serait plus que ravie de s’occuper d’Oikawa pendant son séjour et Tobio était rassuré de le savoir entre de bonnes mains –de quelqu’un qui pourrait le tenir informé tout le temps de ce qui se passait. De plus, l’excuse pour aller chez Mai était facile, il fallait juste qu’il trouve un élément aggravant pour s’y rendre plus fréquemment sans éveiller les soupçons de Hinata –d’ailleurs, il pourrait l’appeler sur le fixe et Tobio répondrait. Cela épargnerait peut-être à Shouyou de trop s’en faire pour lui, car malgré tout, Tobio ne cessait pas de s’en vouloir chaque fois qu’il sortait rejoindre Oikawa.

Il savait que c’était aussi le mieux pour Tooru. Il ne serait jamais seul, il avait tout ce qu’il lui fallait ou presque à disposition, et lui qui avait tant manqué de compagnie serait certainement distrait par Mai, bavarde comme elle était. Finalement, ils s’en tiraient bien. Et si Iwaizumi avait rompu… le cœur de Tobio bondissait. C’était un problème en moins. Tout ce qu’il restait à faire était quitter Hinata et commencer un futur avec Oikawa. Mais… Comment quitter Hinata ? Si c’était Shouyou et non Iwaizumi qui les avait trouvés et chassés, comment aurait réagi Tobio de se faire si rudement arracher à lui ? Même si leur amour passionnel était éteint, Hinata comptait énormément. Son premier vrai ami, qui lui avait redonné confiance en lui et apprit à croire en les autres après le collège, son meilleur ami même, son soutien, son confident. Les marques d’affection entre eux ne déplaisaient pas à Tobio, seulement dans une certaine mesure. Si seulement, songeait-il, nous étions restés comme à l’époque. Ils ne pourraient jamais revenir à un tel type de relation après ce qu’ils avaient vécu et c’était cela qui le déchirait.

Il fut temps de partir de chez Mai, et Tobio s’interrogea une fois encore sur le comportement à adopter envers Oikawa. Assis à côté de lui, il lui tapota le bras en murmurant, un peu gêné :

-Je vais devoir rentrer… Tu seras bien ici. Si jamais tu as le moindre problème, appelle-moi. 

Tooru hocha la tête, mais quand Tobio voulut se lever pour partir, indécis encore, il agrippa son poignet et le fit retomber sur le canapé et à moitié sur ses genoux. Il prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains et posa son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux, dans un geste de tendresse et de confiance. 

-Merci, murmura-t-il. 

Tobio sourit, même si Oikawa ne pouvait le voir. Il releva doucement la tête et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il hésita un instant avant de murmurer, enfin :

-Je t’aime.

Oikawa rouvrit les yeux, et, finalement, ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un léger sourire. 

-Je t’aime aussi, répondit-il tout bas.

Il embrassa le coin des lèvres et Kageyama et le lâcha enfin. Tobio, le cœur un peu plus léger, rejoignit Mai dans la cuisine pour le prévenir de son départ.

-Je reviendrai dès que je pourrai, assura-t-il. Demain, si j’y arrive. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez, Mai… S’il te plaît, prends soin de lui. 

Mai lui sourit.

-Vous êtes adorables, tous les deux. Tu le sais ?

Tobio se prit à rougir. Elle les avait donc surpris ?

-Il va falloir que tu fasses un choix. Tu ne pourras y échapper, l’avertit-elle, sérieuse cette fois. 

-Je sais, répondit Tobio en baissant les yeux. J’y pense tout le temps… Et encore plus maintenant.

-Je m’occupe de ton beau gosse, assura-t-elle en revenant à son sourire. Prends soin de toi, Tobio. 

Elle l’étreignit une dernière fois, et Kageyama quitta sa maison, un peu à contrecœur ; dans sa tête tournaient encore le visage d’Oikawa, les cris d’Iwaizumi, et les paroles de sa cousine. Il est temps de choisir, songea-t-il, et alors qu’il rentrait, il aperçut la tignasse rousse d’Hinata à la fenêtre de leur appartement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilàà, mais il faudra faire un détour par le point de vue d'Oikawa avant de revenir à celui de Hinata.   
> Le chapitre suivant fait partie de mes préférés x3 on y revoit notamment Kuroo eeeet Iwa-chan aussi :3  
> Bonne nouvelle, les vacances (zone B ! HAHA !) m'ont permis de reprendre l'écriture et j'aborde le chapitre 24 qui me permettra d'amorcer la fin de la fic.   
> Merci pour tous vos commentaires, j'adore vous lire :3   
> Bonne journée à tous ! ♥


	21. Oikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !  
> Il s'agit d'un des plus longs chapitres de la fic, et l'un de mes préférés puisqu'on y trouve de tout.  
> (ou : comment Oikawa se remet de sa rupture et reconstruit sa vie)  
> Je suis vraiment débordée cette semaine, je n'ai jamais cru pouvoir poster aujourd'hui mais je m'y tiens ! Même si les prochains chapitres mettront un peu plus de temps à sortir... Au moins, il y aura une fin !  
> Bonne lecture !

Être avec Mai, c’était un peu comme passer du temps avec une version féminine et bavarde de Tobio. Juste fascinant. 

Elle ne lâchait pas Tooru, qui ne savait pas trop s’il devait s’en montrer reconnaissant ou non. Il avait envie d’être seul, mais il craignait la solitude. Alors, de temps à autres, il tâchait de prêter attention à ce qu’elle racontait. Elle parlait d’elle en général, parfois de Tobio ou d’Hinata. 

-Oui parce que, moi-même je lui ai dit, « Tobio, sérieusement, Hinata c’est juste une fantaisie d’adolescent. Si tu veux une vraie relation, cherche ailleurs. » Mais qu’est ce qu’il s’en foutait ! Un borné, celui-là. Je te jure. Alors oui, dès qu’il a été diplômé de Karasuno, il a annoncé qu’il prenait un appart’. J’ai jamais compris que ses parents aient accepté. Moi, si j’avais un fils unique, comme ça… 

Tooru soupira et regarda le bout de ses chaussettes. Il avait vraiment envie de dormir, pour oublier, arrêter de penser, arrêter d’avoir mal. Une nuit serait déjà un pas de plus vers la résignation. Non, il ne pouvait pas se remettre avec Iwaizumi de toute façon ; c’était ce qu’il voulait, la séparation, depuis un certain temps déjà… Mais que ça ait été aussi violent le laissait choqué. Il aurait aimé faire ça en douceur, mais là… Il secoua la tête. C’était la pire issue possible. 

Finalement, Mai l’aida à transformer le canapé en couche décente et lui souhaita la bonne nuit. Oikawa la remercia, appréciant une dernière fois le bleu de ses yeux tellement semblables à ceux de Tobio. Avant de dormir, il alluma son téléphone, mais n’avait pas de nouveau message. Il ouvrit sa discussion avec Iwaizumi, hésita, la referma. Son jean était inconfortable, mais, de peur d’avoir froid ou d’être impudique, il n’osa pas s’en défaire.

Il était gelé en se réveillant tôt le lendemain, mais ne bougea pas. Il saisit juste son téléphone pour vérifier ses messages ; rien. Tooru décida d’appeler Kuroo dans la journée et essaya de retrouver le sommeil en attendant de se lever. Quand Mai descendit enfin, il était dans un état de somnolence dont il s’extirpa avec difficulté. En se sentant complètement vide, il la rejoignit dans la cuisine et la salua en ne manquant pas de la remercier une fois encore. Il lui demanda si un ami pouvait passer lui apporter quelques affaires de la première nécessité, puisqu’il doutait que les vêtements de Mai puissent lui aller, et qu’il n’avait que ceux qu’il portait la veille et dans lesquels il avait dormi. Tooru déclina le petit déjeuner, n’ayant pas du tout envie de manger, et composa le numéro de son coéquipier. 

\- Kuroo. 

\- Oikawa ? Qu’est ce que tu veux de si bon matin ? 

Sa voix était encore ensommeillée. 

\- J’ai besoin de toi. 

\- Ça ne change pas trop de d’habitude, persifla Kuroo, et Oikawa put littéralement visualiser son sourire narquois.

\- J’ai rompu avec Iwaizumi, murmura-t-il en retour. 

Un silence accueillit cette déclaration.

\- T’es où ? 

Kuroo avait l’air tout à fait réveillé, maintenant. 

\- Chez… la cousine de Tobio. J’ai rien. Rien du tout, pas d’argent, pas de vêtements, pas d’affaires… 

\- J’arrive. 

Tooru soupira, soulagé et réconforté. Il lui donna l’adresse, et informa Mai qu’ils allaient recevoir de la visite. Celle-ci acquiesça, apparemment heureuse, et Oikawa devina que plus elle avait de compagnie, plus elle était épanouie. Le contraire de Tobio, sur ce point-là. 

Vingt minutes plus tard, quelqu’un s’acharna sur la sonnette et Mai s’empressa d’aller ouvrir, alors que Tooru se contentait de poser son front dans la paume de sa main d’un air consterné, même s’il était réellement heureux que Kuroo ait répondu aussi vite. Celui-ci déboula au milieu du salon, les cheveux hérissés comme jamais, un sac à la main. 

-Ça va ? s’enquit-il un peu abruptement. 

-Je tiens le coup, affirma Oikawa.

-Vous… vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? s’éleva une voix presque timide.

Mai se rapprocha d’eux, les yeux levés sur la stature de Kuroo, impressionnée. Celui-ci parut remarquer sa présence pour la première fois et lui fit un sourire de biais qui n’avait rien de rassurant.

-Ce serait gentil, susurra-t-il.

-Euh, oui, bafouilla Mai en se hâtant vers la cuisine.

Kuroo se retourna vers Oikawa, lança le sac qu’il tenait sur les genoux de celui-ci et désigna la cuisine d’un geste de tête en accentuant son sourire.

-Pas de commentaires, trancha celui-ci en ouvrant le sac. 

Il sortit un à un les vêtements qu’il contenait. Kuroo avait apparemment sacrifié la moitié de sa garde-robe, ce qui n’empêcha pas Oikawa de geindre :

-J’avais l’habitude d’être classe… Enfin, merci. Je ne sais pas comment j’aurais fait sans toi…

-Pas de quoi, grommela Kuroo qui se refit suave dès que Mai réapparut avec deux tasses de thé. 

Il la regarda un moment, curieux, puis se pencha soudainement comme si une pensée venait de lui traverser la tête et reprit, l’air soudain grave malgré la flamme dans ses iris dorées :

-Alors ? Iwaizumi… Il a su ?

Oikawa baissa les yeux, la scène se rejouant pour la centième fois dans sa tête. Le sentiment de paix. La main de Tobio dans ses cheveux. Son sourire, ses yeux. Puis la voix, le choc, l’angoisse, les cris… Et il était là. Il se sentit nauséeux et regretta de ne pas avoir mangé ce que Mai lui proposait. 

-J’étais avec Tobio…

-Avec ou sur lui ? rectifia Kuroo en haussant les sourcils.

Oikawa garda le silence. 

-Ohoh. Et ?

-Il a mal réagi, évidemment. Il nous a virés. Il a dit… qu’il me détestait. Qu’il ne voulait jamais me revoir.

Tooru sentait ses intonations osciller, et Kuroo fit un signe de tête compréhensif en trempant ses lèvres dans le thé, l’air songeur. 

-Du coup… Tu comptes rester ici longtemps ?

Il jeta un regard à Mai et Oikawa sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

-Je pensais que tu t’intéressais davantage aux grands blonds à lunettes… 

Kuroo marmonna quelque chose d’incompréhensible entre ses dents et ferma les paupières. 

Ils ne s’étaient jamais rencontrés avant d’arriver à la fac. En arrivant au club de volley le premier jour, Oikawa avait trouvé des joueurs qu’il connaissait de vue pour les avoir croisés lors des tournois inter-lycées, mais il ne se souvenait pas d’avoir vu ce grand à crête de coq les années précédentes. Sous ses airs dédaigneux, Oikawa avait décelé qu’il était un peu perdu, et comme il comptait bien prendre la place de passeur titulaire dès que possible, il se dit que c’était le moment ou jamais de commencer à tisser des liens.

-Salut, je m’appelle Oikawa Tooru, je viens du lycée Aoba Johsai, je suis ravi de… 

-Ta gueule.

Oikawa se figea, la bouche encore ouverte sur un sourire avenant. Il se prenait pour qui, lui ? 

-Je sais qui tu es, reprit la crête de coq d’un air arrogant. On m’a parlé de toi. 

Oikawa ne savait pas trop s’il était censé être heureux ou contrarié. Il était populaire, certes mais… Pas en bien, apparemment. Il n’avait toujours aucun souvenir du joueur, et était presque sûr qu’il n’était pas de la région. 

\- Et qui t’a parlé de moi ? demanda-t-il en s’efforçant de conserver son sourire confiant.

-Karasuno. On a fait des camps d’été avec eux. 

Ah, Karasuno, évidemment… L’équipe de Tobio, de la crevette, la girafe, la pipelette et tous les autres. Et comme ils avaient eu plusieurs matchs acharnés contre eux, nul doute qu’ils gardent malgré tout une certaine rancune…

-Il paraît que t’aimes bien embrouiller les gens. 

-Qui a dit ça ? 

-Mais que t’es plutôt intelligent.

-Flatteur. C’est la girafe qui me tient en si haute estime ?

En moins d’une seconde, il se retrouva sur la pointe des pieds, le col dans la poigne du joueur et son visage penché sur lui. Alors, pour la première fois, il vit le sourire railleur qui regorgeait de menaces.

-La girafe a un nom. Pigé ?

-D’accord, d’accord, répondit Oikawa en tentant de conserver sa superbe autant qu’il pouvait dans cette position. Et c’est quoi le tien ?

Il retrouva la terre ferme avec soulagement. 

-Kuroo Tetsuro. De Nekoma, central.

-Eh bien, Kuroo-chan, c’était un plaisir !

Oikawa s’éloigna d’un pas aérien, laissant Kuroo planté là avec une expression de dégoût. Néanmoins, après s’être découvert la passion commune des menaces et du sarcasme, ils avaient fini par s’entendre au-delà de toute espérance. L’année suivante, Kenma, le compère de Kuroo depuis l’enfance, les rejoignit (en se plaignant que Kuroo l’avait forcé à continuer le volley). Leur amitié rappela un peu à Oikawa la sienne avec Iwaizumi.

C’est à cette pensée que Tooru reprit contact avec la réalité. Iwaizumi… Tooru aurait juste voulu amener les choses avec douceur, une séparation consentie des deux côtés. Kuroo était toujours à côté de lui et bâillait maintenant si largement qu’Oikawa aurait pu compter ses dents. 

Tobio arriva vers dix heures, l’air fatigué, et ne parut pas étonné de trouver Kuroo dans le salon de sa cousine, laquelle était maintenant plongée dans le passionnant récit de sa vie. Il s’assit de l’autre côté d’Oikawa qui en profita pour entremêler leurs doigts. Tobio lui fit un petit sourire mais, apparemment intimidé par la présence de Kuroo et de sa cousine, n’osa pas l’embrasser. Tooru refoula sa légère déception ; il avait besoin de contact physique, cherchait à combler le vide créé par la perte d’Iwaizumi, et seul Tobio en était capable. Plus tard, espéra-t-il. 

Le mardi, Tooru se résolut à appeler ses parents et à leur expliquer sa situation. Il ne s’attendait pas à immensément d’empathie, surtout qu’ils appréciaient Hajime pour le connaître de longue date. Il passa sous silence l’existence de Tobio –lui aussi, ses parents le connaissaient, sous un jour nettement moins reluisant pour ce que Tooru disait de lui… Il finit par amorcer le sujet de son besoin d’argent. Il n’aimait pas dépendre d’eux, mais tant pis, c’était en attendant de trouver une autre solution. Quand ils acceptèrent de l’aider, il se sentit un peu plus soulagé. Le jeudi, Tobio lui téléphona avec une proposition après avoir vu des affiches : les clubs de photographie et de dessin de sa fac recherchaient des modèles, qui seraient rémunérés. Oikawa prit un moment pour y réfléchir puis accepta de faire un essai. Quelques flatteries sur son physique eurent vite fait de le convaincre, et quand Mai se joignit à Tobio pour énoncer ce qu’il y avait de beau chez lui, il ne put qu’accepter. 

Le soir, alors qu’il se rendait à l’entraînement en parlant avec Kuroo, dans les vêtements de celui-ci d’ailleurs –un sweat rouge, un jean large- Kenma les doubla sans un mot ni même un regard. Tooru sentit immédiatement la gêne et interrogea Kuroo ; même si Kenma n’était pas la personne la plus extravertie, loin de là, il se serait quand même arrêté pour s’inclure avec eux… Il y avait un problème. Kuroo, les lèvres pincées, regarda les cheveux blonds de Kenma disparaître avant de commencer maladroitement :

-C’est… Tu sais, il est vraiment ami avec Hinata… 

-Je sais, soupira Tooru. Et il me tient pour responsable du malheur de celui-ci…

-C’est pas tout à fait faux…, marmonna Kuroo. Tu couches avec son mec, quand même.

Oikawa fit une moue frustrée. En regardant le sol défiler sous ses pas, il déclara, plus flamboyant à chaque mot :

-Ce n’est rien, ça. Coucher avec lui… manger avec lui, dormir avec lui. Sortir avec lui, rire avec lui, il y a tellement de choses que je veux faire avec Tobio ! Si je m’écoutais, je le garderai toujours près de moi. Je le ferai casser avec Hinata, on vivra tous les deux, sans trop demander, juste un petit appart, il aura du temps pour moi et j’aurai du temps pour lui. On sera heureux, rien qu’à deux. Je lui ferai oublier Hinata, va. Je le comblerai sur tous les plans, je serai son ami, son amant, son mentor, son copain et tout ce qu’il voudra que je sois… Je serai à lui, il sera à moi, ce sera notre ligne de conduite. Et il aura besoin de moi autant que j’ai besoin de lui, je le veux pour moi, pour moi tout seul ! Oui, je couche avec lui, mais je veux vivre avec lui et vieillir avec lui.

Kuroo laissa échapper un petit sifflement.

-Tu m’étonnes qu’Hinata te déteste. 

-Je m’en fous, qu’il me déteste ! Moi, je l’envie.

-Le petit corbeau contre la plante verte, hein ?

-Je t’en foutrais, des plantes vertes ! 

Kuroo ricana et Oikawa lui administra une tape amicale sur l’épaule avant de reprendre son sérieux. 

-Kenma n’est pas stupide, il voit tout. Et je ne pense pas qu’il aurait dissimulé à Hinata quelque chose comme ça…

-Tobio m’a dit qu’il savait, pour nous, mais qu’il restait avec. Il est un peu maso, non ?

Kuroo haussa les épaules.

-Hé. C’est son problème. 

-C’est le mien aussi, se borna Oikawa. Pourquoi il ne me laisse pas Tobio ? A quoi ça sert de rester avec lui maintenant ? Ça doit être horrible, comme situation. 

Kuroo battit paresseusement des cils et ne répondit pas. 

Kenma n’avait pas assez de présence au sein de l’équipe pour que cette rancœur ne perturbe l’entraînement, mais savoir ses yeux de chat constamment fixés sur lui mettait Oikawa très mal à l’aise. Mais que Chibi-chan soit officiellement avec Tobio ne veut pas dire qu’il soit inaccessible, songea-t-il, loin de là.

Lorsque deux heures plus tard, il décida d’envoyer un message à Tobio, il eut la surprise de constater qu’Iwaizumi lui avait écrit. Soudain étourdi par le flot d’émotions –peur, angoisse, culpabilité…- il eut peine à déchiffrer le message :

« Je laisse l’appartement ouvert demain matin. Si tu veux récupérer tes affaires. »

Récupérer ses affaires ! Oikawa poussa un soupir de soulagement. En même temps, la rupture serait totalement consommée, ils cessaient de vivre ensemble… et Iwaizumi ne l’attendrait sûrement pas à l’appart. C’était une des choses que regrettait Tooru, ne pas s’être expliqué correctement, dit tout ce qui avait conduit à cette situation. Se quitter comme ça, tellement brutalement, après tant de temps passé à se construire. 

Il n’avait d’autre choix que de rater sa matinée de cours, et, arrivé devant son immeuble –ancien immeuble, se morigéna-t-il-, resta un instant hésitant. Combien d’allers-retours faire en bus pour récupérer tout ce qu’il avait ? Priorité aux vêtements et aux affaires de cours. Il pria pour ne pas tomber sur le concierge indiscret et monta les marches deux à deux, jusqu’au palier familier. Il nota que le petit panneau avec leurs noms avait disparu… Le sentiment du définitif le reprit et il fronça les sourcils. Il l’avait cherché, après tout.

La porte était ouverte, comme prévu. L’appartement semblait désert. Tooru se dirigea directement vers la chambre, saisit un sac à dos et commença à empiler ses vêtements jusqu’à ce qu’il soit plein à craquer. Face à ses récompenses accrochées au mur, il hésita ; c’était ce qu’il avait gagné, ses prix, il ne pouvait pas les abandonner là. Oikawa soupira ; autant prendre une valise. Il espéra que ça ne dérange pas Iwaizumi, transféra les affaires de son sac, ajouta les récompenses, ce qu’il lui fallait pour le volley et quelques livres, quelques objets qui comptaient pour lui. Il y ajouta ses cours, tergiversa devant le pc portable avant de l’embarquer aussi. Il mit son manteau et lança un dernier coup d’œil à ce qui avait été son foyer pendant trois ans. La canapé où il paressait des soirées entières, dans sa couverture préférée (celle-ci dans la valise, bien sûr), en attendant qu’Iwaizumi rentre ; la table basse où il faisait ses devoirs, la chaise, dans la cuisine, sur laquelle il s’asseyait tout le temps. Le calendrier, enfin, à l’abandon depuis une semaine, le fluo accroché à côté. C’était à ces trois ans que Tooru devrait dire adieu en fermant la porte, à cette routine qui le réconfortait et le lassait à la fois. Partir pour ne plus revenir. Il referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui, le cœur serré, avant d’appeler l’ascenseur et s’y engouffrer.

-Oikawa !

Il était à peine sorti de l’ascenseur que la voix retentit. Tooru se retourna pour rencontrer les yeux du concierge, qui le regardait avec un air à la fois curieux et désolé.

-Vous nous quittez ?

-Comme vous voyez, répondit maladroitement Tooru. J’habite ailleurs, maintenant.

-Vous m’en voyez navré. Et votre compagnon, il…

-Ce n’est… plus d’actualité. Je ne connais pas ses projets.

-Ah.

Il restèrent là à se faire face, embarrassés. 

-Bon…, je vais aller prendre mon bus.

Le concierge hocha la tête et fit un semblant de sourire.

-Bonne continuation.

Tooru s’inclina, puis se retourna et sortit. Traînant sa lourde valise derrière lui, il était songeur : aurait-il dû laisser une lettre à Iwaizumi, sur la table, en évidence, pour se justifier ? Non, ça aurait fait lâche. Il se demanda comment Iwaizumi avait supporté cette semaine, si son fantôme l’avait hanté, étant donné que toutes ses affaires restées là. Il avait dû se réfugier dans le travail, dans la haine peut-être… Un coup d’œil à son téléphone le renseigna sur l’heure et il accéléra le pas.

Vivre chez Mai fut plus confortable après avoir retrouvé quelques éléments familiers. La seule chose qui l’inquiétait était l’argent ; la première fois qu’il se rendit à la fac de Tobio pour répondre à la demande de modèle, le lundi, il était un peu impressionné et craignait de croiser Hinata ou un visage qu’il connaisse. Et puis, même s’il était maître dans l’art du selfie, ce n’était pas vraiment pareil. Mais tout se passa bien, et il eut plaisir à voir qu’il faisait toujours de l’effet à son entourage féminin. La gérante du club l’invita à revenir, le marché fut conclu, et lorsqu’il sortit de la salle, il trouva Tobio adossé au mur. Quand celui-ci releva la tête pour l’embrasser, Tooru put presque entendre les craquements de cœurs dans le groupe de filles qui sortait à sa suite.

-Tu es censé être un devoir en retard, indiqua Tobio. C’est la meilleure excuse que j’ai trouvée.

-A quoi servent les excuses ? remarqua Oikawa. Hinata sait la vérité. 

Kageyama se mit à rougir.

-Je sais, argua-t-il faiblement. J’essaie juste de lui faire le moins de mal possible…

-Tu vas le quitter à la fin, non ? Plus tu attends, plus il aura mal.

Les sourcils de Tobio se froncèrent, la moue réapparut sur ses lèvres.

-Je le quitterai quand il sera prêt, et quand je serai prêt.

-Tu crois qu’on était prêts, Iwa-chan et moi ? Tu crois que c’était facile ? Je ne te demande pas à ce que ça se passe pareil, je ne te le souhaite pas, mais si tu attends le moment où ce sera facile, autant de dire que tu vas attendre toute ta vie. Et je n’ai pas envie de t’attendre toute une vie.

-C’est mon couple, se défendit Tobio.

-Ah oui ? Un couple, vraiment ? Et nous, on est quoi exactement ? Parce que de mon point de vue, c’est plutôt nous, le couple, dans l’histoire.

-Pas officiellement, protesta Tobio. Tu ne comprends pas, Hinata, pour moi, c’est…

-Ton copain, trancha Oikawa. J’ai bien compris. Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, cours donc voir ton bien-aimé Hinata. 

Il commença à s’éloigner, amer, se sentant rejeté de toutes parts. Peut-être qu’il se leurrait juste depuis le début, qu’il attendait trop de Tobio, qu’ils savaient, certes, qu’ils s’aimaient, sans pour autant envisager un avenir ensemble. Paradoxal, pour lui… Et Kageyama lui avait promis de rester à ses côtés, de ne pas le lâcher ! Il était piétiné par la déception, fit de son mieux pour ne pas le laisser paraître. En même temps, perdre Iwaizumi et Tobio d’un coup…que lui restait-il ? Il avait à peine pensé cela que Tobio surgissait à nouveau devant lui et l’empêchait d’aller plus loin.

-Tu crois aller où, comme ça ? se vexa Tobio. Je comprends que ce qui se soit passé avec Iwaizumi soit dur à vivre pour toi, mais ça servirait à quoi que je rompe avec Hinata maintenant, dis-moi ? Qu’on vive à deux chez Mai comme des squatteurs, sans intimité ? Qu’on se console mutuellement de nos ruptures ? Et qu’on se mette ensemble immédiatement après, t’imagines pas les rumeurs, comme s’il n’y en avait pas assez !

-Je sais ! s’écria Oikawa, exaspéré. J’ai juste envie de passer du temps avec toi, excuse moi !

Il le poussa doucement hors de son chemin, mais Tobio ne flancha pas.

-Si ça avait été le contraire, si Hinata nous avais trouvé et que c’était moi le célibataire à l’heure actuelle, t’aurais lâché Iwaizumi du jour au lendemain ?

Oikawa s’arrêta. Il se souvint de son plan d’amorcer une séparation : douceur était le maître mot. Jamais plus que des allusions évasives à un éventuel déclin de sentiments… Il soupira. Oui, sans l’irruption d’Iwaizumi, il lui aurait sans nul doute fallu plusieurs mois avant de faire avancer les choses. Quand il surprit le regard de Tobio sur lui, il comprit que celui-ci savait avoir gagné.

-Non, murmura-t-il, au fond presque rassuré. 

Tobio dut percevoir la lueur d’insécurité dans ses yeux, car il ajouta en adoucissant la voix :

-J’ai aussi envie de passer du temps avec toi… Je ne compte pas passer ma vie avec Hinata. Mais c’est peut-être trop précipité.

-Oui, marmonna Tooru. 

Il toucha ses cheveux d’un air absent, ajusta quelques mèches. 

-Il va être l’heure de rentrer, remarqua-t-il pour changer de sujet. 

Ils prenaient le même train pour rentrer, quoique Tobio descendait quelques stations avant Oikawa. Tooru lui prit la main et ils traversèrent la fac jusqu’aux grilles, avant de se diriger vers la station.

-Pourquoi tu m’as embrassé ? interrogea soudain Oikawa. Ces filles, là, elles connaissaient peut-être Hinata.

-Peut-être, répondit Tobio.

Tooru n’osa pas relancer, serra juste sa main un peu plus fort dans la sienne.

Le week-end, pour se laisser un peu d’argent en plus, il décida de donner des cours particuliers. Additionné à ses propres cours, au volley et au temps qu’il passait au club de photographie, son emploi du temps devint presque insoutenable, et quand Tobio passait chez Mai, ils se contentaient de s’asseoir l’un à côté de l’autre, tête contre tête, jusqu’à ce qu’Hinata appelle sur le fixe et que Tobio ne doive rentrer. Kuroo venait aussi lui rendre visite, mais ça ne dérangeait pas Mai du tout, et Oikawa finit par se demander ce qui se passait entre eux. 

Il s’écoula trois semaines, puis ce fut l’anniversaire de Tobio ; celui-ci le passa entouré de ses coéquipiers et évidemment de Hinata, qui crut opportun d’y inviter Kenma, Kuroo et Aone, et Oikawa saisit parfaitement le message. Il resta donc avec Mai toute la soirée en ruminant sombrement, n’osant pas envoyer de sms. Assis sur sa couverture soucoupe volantes, il fixait la télévision d’un œil maussade, et quand sa sonnerie de portable troubla enfin le film de Noël devant lequel Mai était scotchée, et il porta directement son téléphone à son oreille en espérant que ce soit Tobio.

-Oui ? lança-t-il d’une voix qui, espérait-il, sous-entendait son ennui.

-Bonsoir, Oikawa. Tu es occupé ? Je peux rappeler plus tard.

Tooru eut l’impression de tomber au son de la voix. Il connaissait cette voix et ces intonations par cœur… Même s’il ne les avait pas entendues depuis un mois.

-Je… Non, pas de problème, dit-il, la bouche soudainement très sèche.

Il se leva, fit un signe rapide à Mai et sortit de la pièce, tendu comme un arc. 

-Je voulais te parler parce que… parce que…

Il sentait au ton de sa voix qu’Iwaizumi avait préparé quelque chose –peut-être s’était-il entraîné des heures durant devant un miroir, et au final se laissait maintenant déborder, ça lui ressemblait bien… 

-J’ai besoin de comprendre, acheva-t-il finalement. Est-ce que tu serais libre, un soir, pour qu’on se voie ?

Le revoir ? C’était l’occasion qu’attendait Oikawa, mais en même temps, il était pétrifié. 

-Oui, oui bien sûr, euh…

-Je pensais à mercredi soir.

Il y avait mûrement réfléchi, sourit Oikawa en lui-même.

-Ça me va. Où ça ?

-Pourquoi pas le bar, en bas de chez n-… moi ? Vers 18h ?

Oikawa acquiesça, le cœur un peu pincé quand Iwaizumi trébucha sur les mots.

-Et… viens seul. S’il te plaît. 

-D’accord, souffla Tooru.

Il raccrocha et respira profondément. Revoir Iwaizumi. Lui expliquer. Essayer de rester, au mieux, sur une séparation moins abrupte, plus raisonnée. Il resta quelques instant en pleine réflexion avant de rejoindre Mai, dont les yeux brillaient de questions.

Le lendemain, quand Tobio lui envoya un sms pour s’excuser de ne pas avoir pu l’appeler la veille, Tooru lui parla de la proposition d’Iwaizumi. Kageyama ne répondit pas, et surgit chez Mai une heure plus tard, l’air contrarié.

-Tu vas le revoir ? 

-Je vais le revoir, je vais lui parler, et ça s’arrête là.

De sous ses mèches noires, Tobio lui adressa un regard boudeur et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Oikawa lui fit un sourire joueur en se levant du canapé pour se diriger vers lui, appréciant son expression jalouse, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour l’attirer à lui :

-J’aime bien quand tu veux faire ton possessif envers moi, Tobio-chan.

-C’est même pas volontaire, protesta Tobio, sans délier ses bras ni se défaire d’Oikawa.

Tooru s’apprêtait à l’embrasser, quand Mai entra dans le salon et s’immobilisa si brutalement que ses talons crissèrent sur le sol.

-Oh, désolée, s’excusa-t-elle, le visage rougeoyant, quand les garçons se tournèrent vers elle. 

Ils s’écartèrent l’un de l’autre, gênés, et Tooru se promit de retrouver un appartement au plus vite. Même Tobio paraissait frustré, et, malgré que Mai soit repartie d’où elle était venue, l’ambiance entre eux était cassée. Et toujours impossible pour eux de montrer trop ouvertement des signes d’affection. Tooru décréta qu’il offrirait son cadeau d’anniversaire à Tobio le samedi suivant, quand ils seraient en tête à tête.

Le mercredi, il poussa la porte du café en face de son ancien appartement avec anxiété. Après avoir repéré Iwaizumi, isolé dans un coin, il s’avança vers lui à pas lents, et n’osa pas s’asseoir tout de suite. Ils se contemplèrent mutuellement, en silence. Iwaizumi ne s’était-il pas coupé les cheveux ? Il paraissait toujours aussi fatigué. Ses mains jouaient nerveusement avec son téléphone.

-Assieds-toi, déclara-t-il enfin.

Tooru obéit et héla la serveuse quand elle passa. Il se sentit étrangement rassuré, de nouveau dans son élément, quand celle-ci bafouilla en notant ce qu’il voulait (juste un café, en fait), tout en le regardant d’un air hardi et au fond incertain. Iwaizumi eut un petit rire forcé dès qu’elle disparut, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d’œil à Tooru par-dessus son épaule.

-Tu ne t’es jamais amusé à leur dire que tu étais gay, juste pour le plaisir de voir leurs visages se décomposer ?

-Malgré toutes les idées reçues, ça ne m’a jamais amusé de faire souffrir les gens.

Oikawa profita d’avoir lancé l’idée pour embrayer :

-Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je suis tellement désolé…

Iwaizumi soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Il m’a fallu du temps. J’ai essayé de comprendre. Je suppose que le fait que j’étais trop pris par mon travail a joué, qu’on s’était éloigné, que tu te sentais seul…

-Ouais, voilà…

-Mais pourquoi plusieurs mois, pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit, pourquoi tu m’as laissé de l’espoir ? Pourquoi Kageyama ? 

-J’avais peur, murmura simplement Tooru. Peur de perdre mes sentiments envers toi. C’était juste un plan cul au début, comme ça… Et puis au fur et à mesure que nous, ça se dégradait, il est devenu plus… Plus…

-Plus important, acheva Iwaizumi. Un plan cul, j’aurais pu comprendre. J’aurais été jaloux, furieux, mais je ne t’aurais pas quitté. Je t’aurais empêché, mais j’aurais réfléchi, j’aurais fait des efforts pour te rendre heureux, comme avant… Mais savoir que… Tu as des sentiments…

Il leva un regard à demi-interrogateur, où brillait encore une lueur d’espoir infime qui s’éteignit quand Oikawa hocha la tête.

-Des sentiments pour Kageyama… Toi.

Ses doigts tapotaient la table, ses ongles s’enfonçaient dans les creux du bois, et il parut un peu en colère. La serveuse intervint en posant son café devant Oikawa, qui se hâta de boire en lui faisant un clin d’œil. La fille rougit, mais voyant que sa présence n’était plus requise, elle s’éloigna à regret.

-Je n’aurais pas dû le frapper, déclara soudainement Iwaizumi. Toi non plus, d’ailleurs. Je m’excuse pour ça. 

-C’est rien.

Oikawa porta machinalement la main à sa joue, qui depuis longtemps avait cessé de lui faire mal. Ils se passa un moment de silence. 

-Qu’est ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Iwaizumi. Où est-ce que tu vis ?

-Chez une amie. Je bosse pour pouvoir reprendre un logement au plus vite. Et toi ?

-Je vais vendre l’appart. Je vais aller m’installer plus près de…

-De ton boulot. Normal.

Hajime fit un signe.

-C’était mon projet de départ. J’aurais voulu que tu viennes avec moi, dit-il d’une voix basse et cassée. Mais que je te le demande maintenant, comme le mois dernier, ça ne changera rien à ta décision, n’est-ce pas ?

Oikawa le contempla avec des yeux désolés et n’eut nul besoin de répondre ; Iwaizumi soupira et haussa les épaules dans un geste triste et résigné.

-Ce déménagement… C’était un peu notre dernière chance, non ? Mais même si je n’avais pas… vu ce que je ne devais pas voir… Tu ne serais pas venu avec moi. 

-Je ne pense pas. 

-C’est ici que nos chemins se séparent, alors.

Iwaizumi se leva. Oikawa termina rapidement son café et posa un billet sur la table avant de l’imiter. L’impression que c’était la toute dernière fois qu’il voyait Iwaizumi lui serra le cœur comme une main de fer, et il mordit ses lèvres pour ne pas laisser voir qu’il était au bord des larmes.

-Tu vas me manquer, dit-il maladroitement. 

Iwaizumi eut un sourire, presque imperceptible, puis lui tendit la main. Oikawa n’hésita pas avant de la serrer.

-Prends soin de toi, Trashykawa, déclara-t-il en guise d’adieu. 

-Prends soin de toi, Iwa-chan. 

Il dut mettre toute sa volonté pour ne pas que sa voix ne se brise.

Iwaizumi lui fit un dernier sourire, un peu déçu, du moins Oikawa le perçut ainsi, avant de quitter les lieux ; ses pas résonnèrent sur le parquet, la porte s’ouvrit dans un tintement et un courant d’air froid s’engouffra dans le café avec un sifflement strident ; puis il s’éteignit comme une chandelle soufflée dès que la porte se referma sur Iwaizumi. Oikawa resta là, à regarder ses mains, sans regrets mais avec la tristesse de la séparation. 

-Est-ce que je… vous… auriez un numéro ? s’éleva alors une voix dans son dos.

Il se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec la serveuse qui le regardait d’un air attentif et dévot.

-Je suis gay, claqua-t-il. J’aime les mecs. 

Il prit deux secondes pour voir ses traits s’affaisser dans une expression d’horreur, ses yeux s’écarquiller et même sa face pâlir, avant de tourner les talons et sortir sans un mot de plus.

Le samedi arriva ; malgré les fêtes, Tobio parvint à se libérer pour l’après-midi. Pour son anniversaire, Oikawa avait hésité longtemps. Et puis, finalement, il se rendit compte qu’il valait mieux demeurer dans le sujet d’évidence, la seule chose dont il était certain que ça plairait à Kageyama. Ils marchèrent à travers Sendai, le froid hâtant leur pas, avant de s’installer dans un établissement chaleureux et commander des chocolats chauds ; ils choisirent un coin, près d’une fenêtre, d’où ils voyaient, à travers celle-ci, le ciel gris d’hiver. Quelques nuages s’y étalaient paresseusement, mobiles, semblables à de la fumée, et nuançaient sa couleur grise uniforme. Comme ils plongeaient la ville dans l’ombre, les lampes avaient été allumées et diffusaient une lumière tamisée, créaient une ambiance plus chaleureuse. Ils étaient bien, là ; au chaud, les mains refermées sur leurs tasses brûlantes, à s’échanger des regards et parfois des sourires. Enfin, Tooru se décida à tendre une enveloppe à Tobio, en déclarant tout sourire :

-Joyeux anniversaire… 

Il hésita, avec l’envie soudaine de lui donner un surnom affectueux autre que Tobio-chan, quelque chose de plus intime et plus commun à la fois. Une appellation de couple, comme il avait eu l’habitude avec Iwaizumi. Puis, comme il avait déjà suspendu sa phrase depuis une seconde et que cela commençait à devenir suspect, il termina avec confusion :

-Mon… trésor.

Tobio releva sur lui des yeux démesurés, et il devint aussi rouge que s’il venait d’être immergé dans une eau bouillante. Il n’arrivait pas à refouler un sourire en saisissant l’enveloppe, curieux, et en retirant deux morceaux de papier qui ne tardèrent pas à faire briller ses yeux :

-Des places pour le tournoi de qualification olympique de volleyball ? 

-A Tokyo, fin mai, précisa Tooru avec un grand sourire. 

-Pour que le Japon aille aux JO ! s’extasia Tobio qui ne semblait même pas l’écouter. C’est trop… C’est trop bien ! Merci !  
Tooru se contenta de sourire humblement, jusqu’à ce que Kageyama ne se penche par-dessus la table pour l’embrasser, avant de se rappeler qu’ils étaient dans un établissement public et se reculer.

-Tu viendras avec moi ? s’écria-t-il, sans vouloir lâcher les billets.

-Sauf si tu préfères y aller avec Hinata.

Mais, songea Tooru, ça m’énerverait vraiment de savoir que j’ai offert un ticket pour la ligue mondiale à Hinata.

-Si on y allait ensemble, murmura Tobio, ce serait un double cadeau. 

Oikawa lui écrasa doucement le pied de sa basket avant de plaisanter, mimant la frustration :

-Et Tobio-chan qui commence à être plus romantique que moi, où va le monde ? Mais puisque tu insistes tellement, j’avoue que je n’en attendais pas moins de toi. D’ici deux ans, je serai dans les gradins, et toi sur le terrain, n’est-ce pas ? Et puis, d’ici juin, j’aurai sûrement repris une voiture. Et un appartement. 

Il fit une pause, mordilla ses lèvres en fixant Kageyama, qui l’écoutait distraitement, toujours obnubilé par les tickets.

-J’essaierai de le choisir près de ma fac, et de la tienne.

-Pourquoi de la mienne ?

-Tobio…, reprit Oikawa, et il attendit d’avoir toute l’attention de Kageyama pour achever : quand j’aurai repris un nouvel appart, j’aimerais que tu emménages avec moi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadam !  
> Pourquoi "plante verte" à un moment ? Si certains s'interrogent, c'est pour les symboles des équipes. Sur certaines figurines, Karasuno est en corbeau, Dateko avec un mur... et Oikawa est un végétal couronné.  
> Sinon, eh bien on retrouve Hinata pour le prochain chapitre !  
> J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, bonne soirée à tous et à la prochaine :3


	22. Hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjouuur !  
> Je poste entre deux oraux de langue :3  
> Petit chapitre qui nous montre ce qui se passe pour Hinata... Peut-être y a-t-il un peu d'espoir pour lui ?  
> Bonne lecture !

Hinata n’avait jamais eu l’ambition de devenir un joueur de volley-ball professionnel, au contraire de Tobio. Ils auraient pu faire un duo exceptionnel, mais après avoir gagné les Nationales en terminale, il trouvait que c’en était déjà assez. Après tout, une blessure pouvait mettre directement un terme à sa carrière, s’il s’y lançait, sans compter les déplacements, ne jamais être chez lui… Mais il savait que le vœu le plus cher de Tobio était d’intégrer l’équipe nationale, et il le soutenait. Après tout, c’était un génie, et il ne l’imaginait nulle part ailleurs que sur un terrain.

Les premiers tests paraissaient avoir porté leurs fruits et Tobio ne tenait plus en place. Il restait encore des sélections, des stages, des écrémages pour ne retenir que les meilleurs, et à ce que disait Kageyama, le niveau était vraiment élevé. Ushiwaka, qu’ils avaient affronté et vaincu en seconde, était notamment dans l’équipe.

Le mois de janvier passa lentement. De temps en temps, malgré le froid, Hinata et Kageyama allaient jogger ensemble, mais cela se finissait majoritairement en compétition pour savoir qui était le plus rapide, comme au temps du lycée. Ils se lançaient des provocations amicales, et les rires de Hinata se perdaient dans sa course ; ils finissaient devant leur porte, à reprendre leur souffle avec difficulté en débattant sur le vainqueur. Cela rappelait tellement le lycée à Hinata, le Kageyama d’alors, qu’il en était sincèrement heureux. Et en même temps, même s’il retrouvait son meilleur ami, son copain lui manquait. Il avait voulu plus qu’une amitié, certes, mais il préférait encore ça que de laisser Kageyama à Oikawa. Il savait que ses sentiments à lui dépassaient l’amitié… et que s’il noyait Tobio dedans, il ne le pousserait que plus vers le Grand Roi. 

Ils vivaient ensemble, mangeaient ensemble, dormaient ensemble. C’était déjà pas mal, songea Hinata. Kageyama le laissait poser sa tête sur son épaule quand ils regardaient la télé, et si Shouyou l’entourait de ses bras, il répondait au câlin. Pour ça, Hinata n’avait pas à se plaindre. L’embrasser était déjà une autre histoire : si Tobio tolérait qu’ils s’embrassent lorsqu’ils se séparaient pour aller en cours, puis se retrouvaient, ou avant de dormir, il interrompait les baisers s’ils devenaient trop longs, trop romantiques. 

Fin janvier, cela faisait deux mois déjà que Tobio se rendait quotidiennement chez Mai. Il avait expliqué à Hinata qu’elle s’était blessée et avait besoin de lui chez elle pour l’aider. Shouyou avait d’abord haussé les sourcils : quelle était cette nouvelle excuse que se trouvait Tobio ? Il pouvait sortir, Hinata n’allait pas le confiner chez eux pour toujours, c’était impossible de le surveiller tout le temps, alors il le laissait aller, simplement, s’occupait autrement. Et puis, Tobio lui avait déclaré en preuve de bonne foi qu’il pouvait appeler le fixe de Mai s’il avait besoin de lui. Hinata avait donc essayé, convaincu que Kageyama imaginait qu’il n’oserait pas, surtout vu ses rapports à Mai… Et c’était lui qui avait décroché, la voix innocente. Alors, Shouyou n’avait plus su que penser : quels étaient les prétextes pour voir Oikawa, quelles étaient les courses qu’il faisait vraiment ? A quelle fréquence mentait-il ? Moins souvent que ce que Hinata imaginait, apparemment. 

Cela n’empêchait pas, Oikawa ou pas, il était absent. Hinata avait donc pris l’habitude d’inviter Kenma à venir passer l’après-midi à l’appartement, lequel ramenait des jeux vidéos et les manettes qui allaient avec. Shouyou avait accompli une progression fulgurante dans ceux-ci, et ils permettaient en plus de lui vider la tête. Parfois, Kenma était accompagné Kuroo, mais la plupart du temps il le disait déjà invité autre part.  
Ce fut donc un dimanche après-midi qu’ils convinrent de se voir ; Tobio n’était pas encore parti que Kenma arriva. Hinata nota que Kozume semblait se refermer sur lui-même dès qu’il le vit, et Kageyama ne tarda pas à s’en aller. Une fois installés dans le canapé, manettes en mains et un grand bol de biscuits posé précairement entre eux, Kenma lança le jeu et ils passèrent en mode multi-joueurs. 

-Tu sais où est parti Kageyama ? demanda Kenma.

Il ne quitta pas l’écran des yeux, et son personnage cibla un monstre pour indiquer à Hinata de se concentrer sur lui.

-Sûrement chez sa cousine. 

Hinata appuya frénétiquement sur les boutons jusqu’à ce que, sur l’écran, des traînées de lumières ne partent de son personnage jusqu’au monstre. Shouyou insista jusqu’à le tuer, puis vit ses propres points de vie remonter quand le personnage de Kenma se mit à bouger.

-Tu ne doutes pas de lui ? 

Hinata fronça les sourcils et quitta brièvement la télé du regard, sans parvenir à rencontrer celui de Kenma. Sa voix était restée aussi calme qu’à l’ordinaire, mais qu’il lui ait crié dessus aurait eu le même effet.

-A quoi ça sert ?

-Ça ne te fait plus rien ? Après ce que tu as vu ?

Hinata se détourna du jeu.

-Qu’est ce que tu veux dire ?

-De savoir qu’il va le retrouver, murmura Kenma.

La manette tomba par terre, et Kozume daigna enfin y jeter un regard distrait. Hinata se tourna vers lui, blessé que Kenma amène ce sujet-là entre tout autres. S’il l’appelait, c’était pour se changer les idées ! Kenma lança un regard à l’écran et constata, sans se départir de son ton posé :

-Tu es mort. Je te ressuscite ?

-Arrête. 

Kenma eut l’air penaud et posa sa manette, regardant d’un œil morne une créature attaquer son personnage. Dès que celui-ci se retrouva à gésir près de celui de Shouyou, Kenma se leva ses pupilles dorées sur Hinata. 

-J’ai arrêté, constata-t-il.

Hinata resta muet. Kenma avait beau ne pas élever la voix, ce genre d’insolence révélait parfaitement qu’il était en colère. Contre qui ? Hinata n’avait rien fait. En revanche, la manière qu’avait eu Kozume de regarder Tobio ne laissait pas de doute.

-Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu me parles de ça maintenant ?

-Ça fait deux mois qu’Oikawa a rompu avec Iwaizumi, Shouyou.

Hinata inspira. C’était une des choses qu’il redoutait depuis un moment –qu’Oikawa apparaisse comme accessible à Tobio, qu’il n’en devienne que plus attirant. Iwaizumi avait dû tout découvrir… Hinata eut presque envie de l’appeler, de savoir, et se demanda pourquoi Iwaizumi n’avait pas pensé à lui parler de lui-même. De le prévenir. Certes, ils ne s’étaient jamais réellement parlés, mais il devait connaître les liens qui l’unissaient à Tobio… Oikawa avait donc rompu une relation de trois ans. Cela effraya Hinata : jusqu’où irait-il pour avoir Tobio ? Etait-il sérieux à ce point ?

-Peut-être. Mais je suis toujours avec Kageyama, rétorqua Hinata.

Kenma laissa échapper un imperceptible soupir et Shouyou fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ? demanda simplement Kozume.

-Parce que…

Hinata avait commencé d’une voix forte et décidée, qui s’éteignit soudain. Pourquoi ? Oui, pourquoi ne pas quitter Kageyama ? Il le méritait, certes, il le trompait, il en aimait un autre. Ce qu’ils entretenaient maintenant n’était guère plus qu’une colocation avec quelques bénéfices. Shouyou ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur leur situation. Fini le temps où Tobio prenait sa main pendant une séance de cinéma, où ils s’embrassaient dans la salle de club après que tout le monde soit parti, où leur complicité était le pilier de leur équipe. Ils avaient commencé un nouveau type de relation, c’était ainsi qu’il fallait le voir, s’était efforcé de se convaincre Hinata. Et il avait réussi, il n’était pas malheureux. Il se tourna vers Kenma, un peu vexé.

-Parce que c’est mon copain, voilà pourquoi.

Kozume haussa légèrement les sourcils. Une mèche blonde, qui jusque là restait accrochée derrière son oreille, vint chatouiller la peau de sa joue, et Hinata eut envie de la remettre en place. Le regard de Kenma le mettait mal à l’aise. 

-Tu t’es déjà dit qu’il ne te méritait pas ?

-Non, déclara Hinata, buté. Il n’y a pas de mérite dans notre relation.

Kenma baissa les yeux.

-Pourquoi tu ne cherches pas quelqu’un qui te rendra heureux ? 

-Ce n’est pas parce qu’il le fait que moi, je vais chercher ailleurs.

-Ce serait ton droit. Ce serait juste…

-C’est pas une question de justice ! s’exaspéra Hinata. Je suis assez vieux pour assumer mes propres choix ! C’est à moi de choisir comment je veux vivre !

Les yeux de Kenma avaient la dureté du métal.

-C’est par les sentiments que je dois te prendre ? questionna-t-il de son air ennuyé, la voix toujours calme.

Hinata le considéra un instant en silence. Kenma n’était jamais aussi insistant d’habitude, il savait assez ressentir l’atmosphère pour savoir quand il était judicieux de parler et de se taire… Même s’il était silencieux la plupart du temps, Hinata avait gagné son amitié, mais bien qu’il se soit graduellement ouvert à lui, Kozume n’avait jamais osé lui parler ainsi. 

-Qu’est ce que tu cherches à faire ? demanda Hinata. Me faire rompre ?

-Faire ce qui est le mieux pour toi.

-C’est à moi de…

Pour la première fois, Kenma l’interrompit, malgré le ton irrité de Hinata ; celui-ci se tut, étonné.

-Parce que je sais que tu souffres. Et moi, ça me fait mal de le savoir. Je ne peux pas ignorer ça, tu es mon ami. Alors je veux simplement résoudre le problème.

Hinata resta mitigé. L’intérêt que portait soudain Kenma à son bien-être le touchait, mais il n’aimait pas qu’il lui fasse ce genre de reproches.

-Tu penses que ça va passer si tu t’accroches, n’est ce pas ? insista le passeur. Tu penses que si tu fais semblant d’ignorer, un jour les choses reviendront telles qu’elles étaient. Mais ça ne se pourra pas. Je vais te dire pourquoi. 

La réaction de Yachi lui revint à l’esprit, quand Shouyou lui avait confié qu’il allait attendre, attendre dans l’espoir que Kageyama et Oikawa se lassent l’un de l’autre. Et à présent, Kenma agissait à l’identique… C’était donc lui qui avait tort, au fond, il l’avait toujours su.

Kozume hésita un instant, puis parut se résoudre, conscient qu’il s’était trop avancé pour ne pas achever ce qu’il disait.

-Parce que l’avenir d’Oikawa, désormais, c’est Kageyama.

-C’est aussi le mien ! Je vais me battre ! s’exclama Shouyou.

Il voulait que Kenma le voie déterminé, mais lui-même se sentait creux en parlant.

-Et, poursuivit Kozume sans s’interrompre, parce que l’avenir de Kageyama, c’est Oikawa. Tu en est aussi conscient que moi. Il t’aimait peut-être. Mais il t’aimait avant d’aimer Oikawa.

Ah, cette douleur. Enfouie quelques semaines, dissimulée par la volonté d’Hinata, refoulée comme quelque chose de secondaire, d’inutile ; mais elle était bien restée là, tapie dans son cœur, et elle ressurgissait, froide et venimeuse, rampait sur sa peau, coulait dans ses veines. Kenma baissa tristement la tête. 

-Si… Tu le quittais, tu ferais ce qui est le mieux pour toi. Je te dis ça en tant qu’ami. 

Shouyou resta silencieux.

-Et qu’est ce que je ferais, après ? interrogea-t-il finalement. 

-Tu pourrais refaire ta vie avec quelqu’un d’autre.

-Quelqu’un d’autre ? répéta Hinata. 

-Quelqu’un qui t’aime, qui fasse attention à toi… Qui ne veuille que ton bonheur.

Pas Kageyama, quoi, se résuma Hinata en soupirant. 

-Et qui ? demanda-t-il en faisant la moue.

L’image de Yachi lui traversa la tête. Quelqu’un qui ne voulait que son bonheur, qui fasse attention à lui…

-Moi, murmura Kenma d’une voix presque inaudible.

Le temps sembla se figer ; sur Kenma, les yeux fixés sur ses mains, tête basse à moitié dissimulée derrière le rideau de ses cheveux blonds, impassible presque, si ce n’était l’expression infime de regret sur ses traits. Et sur Hinata, le bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés, le cœur arrêté, qui comprenait lentement ce que Kenma voulait dire. 

-Tu…, commença-t-il, interloqué.

-Oui, coupa Kozume, sans relever les yeux. 

-Kenma, s’étrangla Hinata.

-Shouyou.

Kozume tourna doucement la tête, ses yeux de chats se plantèrent dans ceux de Hinata, ouverts et évocateurs, les iris dorées plus expressives que Shouyou ne les avait jamais vues ; de l’attente angoissée, de la peur du rejet, d’un fond d’espoir et… était-ce réellement de l’amour ? Hinata restait figé sans parvenir à réaliser, et ne bougea même pas quand Kenma se pencha, et hésita plusieurs fois à mi-chemin avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Tellement différentes de celles de Tobio ! Elles étaient timides, hésitantes, et Shouyou se demandait si Kenma avait déjà embrassé quelqu’un avant lui ; et là, la brusque réalisation de ce qui se passait le secoua et il tressaillit comme s’il s’éveillait d’un rêve, avant de se reculer et rompre le baiser. 

-Non ! s’écria-t-il.

Kenma rouvrit les yeux qu’il avait fermés, et l’expression blessée qui transforma son visage déstabilisa Hinata. Il avait donc… des sentiments réels pour lui ? 

-Je vais te laisser, alors, marmonna Kenma en se redressant, les joues empourprées. Je suis désolé, un instant j’ai cru que… 

Le reste de ses mots se noya alors qu’il se relevait et se hâtait vers la porte.

-Kenma ! le rappela Hinata en bondissant à sa suite, encore sous le choc. Attends ! 

La porte se referma et Hinata renonça à le poursuivre. Il se rassit dans le canapé, choqué, parcourut d’un regard vide l’écran encore allumé où apparaissaient les cadavres de leurs personnages, les manettes abandonnées, et le saladier de friandises qu’ils n’avaient pas pu entamer. Kenma. Il n’en revenait pas. Son ami depuis la seconde, son ami malgré tout, malgré la distance et leur caractères opposés. Savoir que Kenma avait des sentiments amoureux était déjà quelque chose de formidable en soi ; mais pour lui ! Hinata n’en revenait pas.

C’était tellement étrange. L’impression d’être aimé ressurgissait des tréfonds de son esprit, l’envahissait, le réchauffait ; le simple fait de savoir que quelqu’un pensait à lui, que quelqu’un l’aimait, était incroyablement réconfortant. Cela faisait des mois qu’il s’habituait à être dédaigné, une solution de remplacement presque, engagé dans une relation dont le plus concret était le nom. Et là, il redevenait tout à coup le centre d’attention.

La joie fut brève. Même si Kenma comptait pour lui, les sentiments ne se créaient pas comme ça. Certes, il voyait Kozume beaucoup plus régulièrement depuis que Kageyama s’absentait, et ils se parlaient aussi très souvent par sms, mais Hinata ne l’avait jamais envisagé que comme ami. Un bon ami. Un meilleur ami. Jamais un petit ami. Et il s’en voulut de ne pas avoir saisi les signes, mais Kenma était toujours si distant, même avec lui ! Sa façade d’indifférence ne laissait pas passer tellement d’expressions sur son visage… Juste assez pour indiquer à Shouyou que sa compagnie lui plaisait. Mais Hinata n’avait jamais remarqué un indice que ce n’était pas tant sa compagnie que lui-même qui plaisait à Kenma…

Aurait-il vraiment dû le rejeter ? s’interrogea-t-il soudain. Et s’ils avaient une chance ? Et si ce n’était pas un hasard, pas une coïncidence que cela arrive maintenant ? Kenma était à ses côtés, après tout, contrairement à Tobio… Lui ne laisserait pas Hinata, lui ne le tromperait jamais, n’irait jamais voir ailleurs... Peut-être était-ce juste la meilleure chose à faire. Rappeler Kenma, se laisser embrasser, aviser plus tard, sans réfléchir aux conséquences… Pourquoi Tobio aurait-il Oikawa et lui, Hinata, resterait-il seul pendant ce temps ? Ne serait-ce pas que justice ? Shouyou resta un moment à se figurer comment ressemblerait un avenir avec Kenma. Il n’était pas du tout impulsif, au contraire de Tobio, et clairement moins intense. 

Shouyou soupira. Non, il n’y arrivait pas. Il ne se voyait absolument pas avec Kenma… Comment celui-ci avait-il seulement pu tomber amoureux de lui ? Inconcevable. A la limite, s’il tentait sa chance avec Kuroo…,  
songea Hinata. Ça ne le choquerait pas. Manquait plus qu’Aone se déclare. Hinata se sentait étrange, comme si quelque chose se tordait dans son ventre, d’une manière à la fois délicieuse et désagréable. 

Quelqu’un avait des sentiments pour lui.

Un doute le saisit : devait-il en parler à Kageyama ? Est-ce qu’évoquer qu’un autre mec lui faisait des avances pouvait réveiller quelque chose chez lui, un reste de possessivité, un reste de jalousie ? C’était à tenter, songea-t-il. Puis, la désillusion : qu’importait à Tobio ? Il était déjà assez clair pour eux d’eux que du couple qu’ils étaient ne subsistait que l’apparence. Il vivait sa vie à part avec Oikawa, maintenant, il en était assez conscient sans que Kenma ne lui rappelle… Et il se demandait chaque jour quand surviendrait la rupture, quand Tobio en aurait assez de cette double vie. Et pourquoi lui-même ne s’en détachait pas, tout simplement, chercher ailleurs, attendre d’autres propositions comme celles de Kenma jusqu’à en saisir une et recommencer sa vie sereinement, tirer un trait sur le passé et sur Kageyama. Il aurait dû le détester, et peut-être était-ce le cas, en lui, sans qu’il veuille se l’avouer. Et il se sentait lâche de laisser les choses se dérouler ainsi. 

Oikawa et Iwaizumi n’étaient plus ensemble… Et où vivait Oikawa, maintenant ? Sûrement plus avec… Et puis tout s’éclaira dans son esprit. Deux mois… Deux mois que Tobio sortait avec sa nouvelle excuse « je vais chez Mai ». Hinata avait toujours pensé que, pour une fois, il était sincère, et avec preuves. Et si… Non, ça lui paraissait trop fou, trop immense, trop malsain. La cousine n’était pas dans la conspiration, quand même ? Certes, elle détestait Shouyou et il savait que si elle pouvait les faire casser, Tobio et lui, elle n’hésiterait pas. Il n’avait jamais su vraiment la raison de ce mépris… Mais si elle connaissait Oikawa ? Et s’il était chez elle ? 

L’écran de la télé était passé en veille depuis longtemps et il restait là, immobile, le cerveau trop stimulé : Mai, Oikawa, Tobio, Kenma, Iwaizumi. Que faire ? Un nouveau fait aggravant… Pouvait-il vraiment fermer les yeux cette fois encore ? Il saisit son téléphone, s’apprêta à envoyer un sms à Tobio, se ravisa, qu’avait-il à lui dire ? Et l’appeler, pourquoi pas sur le fixe de Mai elle-même ? Et… Y aller, tout simplement ? Il tergiversa longuement. Voulait-il vraiment retomber sur une scène comme celle qu’il avait surprise dans les douches du gymnase, quelques mois plus tôt ?

Et s’il tombait face à Oikawa, que faire ? Malgré tout ce qu’il prétendait, il en avait peur. Le Grand Roi, déterminé à lui prendre Tobio… qui l’avait déjà, d’ailleurs. Il était impuissant, face à tout. La situation lui avait glissé entre les doigts comme de l’eau, et il était trop tard, il le savait. Pourquoi devait-il compenser en jouant la nuisance ? s’interrogea-t-il. Devait-il se venger de Tobio en s’immisçant dans la relation clandestine qu’il connaissait ? Autant le quitter. Ça faciliterait les choses pour eux deux, au lieu de procrastiner ainsi… Il reposa son téléphone, navré. Il aurait volontiers appelé Yachi pour tout lui raconter, mais elle était partie rendre visite à sa famille et il n’allait pas perturber ça avec ses petites histoires de cœur. En soupirant, il retira le disque du jeu, éteignit la télé et alla poser le saladier sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Au lieu de traîner, il pouvait toujours faire ses devoirs. 

Tobio rentra de lui-même deux heures plus tard, et jeta un coup d’œil curieux dans l’appartement avant de lancer :

-Kenma est reparti ?

Hinata releva la tête de son livre, et hocha la tête, incertain. Tobio était debout devant lui, le slim qu’il portait glissant légèrement de ses hanches étroites, et Shouyou se demanda brutalement s’il avait maigri, réalisant qu’il ne posait plus sur son petit ami officiel que des yeux absents et vides, le regardant sans le voir, à force de chercher des vérités cachées au fond de ses yeux. 

-Il n’est pas resté longtemps, commenta Kageyama en se dirigeant nonchalamment vers la cuisine.

-D’où tu viens ? lui lança brutalement Hinata. 

Tobio se retourna, plissa les yeux. Peut-être parce que ce genre de questions avait depuis longtemps cessé d’être posées. 

-De chez Mai, déclara-t-il. 

-Elle avait des invités ? demanda innocemment Shouyou, guettant ses réactions. 

Etait-ce son imagination, ou Tobio pâlissait-il ? Il soutint néanmoins son regard, qui semblait s’être métallisé. 

-Pas que je sache, lâcha-t-il enfin du bout de ses lèvres boudeuses. 

Et il se retourna, disparut du champ de vision de Hinata. Il niait donc… Ou tout cela n’était-il réellement que des suppositions sans fondement ? Le doute perdurait. Prendre le bus jusque chez Mai, se pencher à la fenêtre le cœur battant en espérant un indice de la présence d’Oikawa, Hinata en était-il vraiment réduit là ? Non, songea-t-il, j’ai ma dignité. Je ne me m’abaisserai plus pour Tobio. Il a fait ses choix, je fais les miens. 

-Tobio, appela-t-il faiblement.

Il regretta immédiatement. Kageyama devait encore lui en vouloir un peu, et qu’avait-il à lui dire, que pouvait-il lui dire là maintenant, dans cette situation ? Le visage de Tobio surgit à nouveau, le fixant d’un air tacite de reproche. 

-Tu me manques, murmura Hinata. 

Les lèvres de Tobio s’entrouvrirent et ses yeux s’adoucirent, son expression irritée se relaxa. Il pencha doucement la tête de côté, mais Shouyou eut la certitude qu’il ne répondrait pas la même chose. Il ne mentait plus sur ces choses-là, il les éludait simplement. Au moins, il lui épargnait ça. Alors, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre la parole, et ne se laissa pas de le temps de regretter ses mots :

-Tout à l’heure, Kenma m’a fait des avances. J’aurais voulu, oui, j’aurais tellement voulu me laisser aller, répondre à ses mots et à ses baisers et passer un bon moment avec quelqu’un qui se soucie de moi.  
Comme tu l’as fait avec Oikawa. J’aurais voulu savoir ce que ça fait, d’avoir un amant. 

Il prit un court instant pour contempler l’expression peinée de Tobio, et sourit tristement :

-Mais quoi… Kenma, ce n’est pas toi. Ce n’était pas ta voix et tes mots, ce n’étaient pas tes lèvres et ta manière d’embrasser, quoi que j’avoue que je commence à l’oublier. C’est comme ça que je me suis rendu compte que tu me manquais. Mon petit ami. 

Les mots coulaient de sa bouche comme s’il les avait préparés et récités pendant des heures. Quand il s’arrêta, un poids sur sa poitrine semblait avoir disparu. Tobio lui, restait figé, à la fois consterné et un peu ému, du moins espérait Hinata. Les secondes s’égrenèrent dans un silence lourd, jusqu’à ce que Tobio ne marmonne enfin :

-Oikawa et moi… c’est du pa-

-C’est du présent, coupa Hinata. Tu le sais, je le sais, tu sais que je le sais alors s’il te plait, enlève ce mensonge là de ton répertoire. 

Lui qui se sentait un instant auparavant plus léger sentit sa gorge se nouer. Etait-ce le moment ? Le moment de la rupture qu’il redoutait tant ? Et que Kageyama redoutait aussi, sinon il l’aurait provoqué bien plus tôt. Kageyama qui d’ailleurs semblait avoir perdu toute contenance et se tenait là, oscillant sur ses pieds. 

-Hinata, dit-il simplement, sans paraître décidé à dire autre chose. 

-Pourquoi on est encore ensemble ? Pourquoi tu n’es pas parti dès que les choses ont dérapé ?

-Parce que je t’aimais, déclara Tobio.

Le passé frappa Hinata, qui pinça les lèvres et hocha doucement la tête. Ils y étaient donc. 

-Et ce n’est plus le cas, murmura-t-il doucement, levant des yeux vides sur Kageyama.

-C’est… peut-être… je ne sais pas, avoua Tobio qui, étonnamment, rougissait. 

Le regain d’espoir que ressentit Hinata l’effraya plus encore que l’idée d’une rupture imminente. Il secoua la tête, comme pour le chasser. Les choses ne pouvaient plus s’améliorer avec Tobio, elles étaient perdues, il fallait s’y faire, cesser de s’accrocher… Il ne se ferait que plus de mal, car il en était conscient, à la fin, Kageyama le quitterait. Il aurait perdu son temps dans une relation déjà engloutie, et ne resteraient que les regrets. Tout était fini. 

-Et toi ? demanda Kageyama à voix basse, une fois ses bafouillages terminés. 

Hinata Shouyou baissa les yeux sur son livre pour éviter le regard de Tobio, ouvrit la bouche et murmura enfin :

-Je n’ai jamais cessé de t’aimer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avoue avoir plus ou moins précipité la fin de ce chapitre, presque bâclé, et j'ai été étonnée quand on m'a dit en avoir pleuré. En relisant, c'est vrai que la fin est plutôt intense... Même si on se rapproche de la rupture. Il restera encore... Deux ou trois grands dialogues décisifs Hinata-Kageyama d'ici la fin de la fic.  
> Qui approche, d'ailleurs, quoique le temps me manque beaucoup pour écrire... Je n'ai plus qu'un seul chapitre en réserve, un autre sortira peut-être avant mon bac, ensuite il faudra attendre juillet... Donc je posterai le chapitre 23, point de vue Kageyama, dans deux semaines (avec un personnage qui n'était pas encore apparu dans cette fic) et ferai de mon mieux pour poster le 24 en mai.  
> Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fait toujours vraiment plaisir ^_^  
> A la prochaine !


	23. Kageyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !   
> J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ^^ C'est encore un chapitre plutôt calme, centré sur les relations Oikage.   
> Bonne lecture ! :)

Tobio avait littéralement supplié Oikawa de ne rien lui acheter pour la Saint-Valentin. Lequel, avec un regard dédaigneux, s’était apprêté à répondre d’un air outré avant qu’une voix ne l’interrompe :

-Et forcer Oikawa à renoncer à la traditionnelle boîte de chocolats en forme de cœur ? Tu rêves !

Kuroo était tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil, altier comme s’il en était le propriétaire ; les deux pieds au sol, les jambes un peu écartées et les bras reposant, inertes, sur les accoudoirs. Tobio eut l’impression fugace que l’ancien capitaine de Nekoma se croyait au cinéma, et qu’Oikawa et lui en train de se chamailler faisaient office de film. Une comédie, certainement, songea-t-il, à voir le demi-sourire qui ne semblait jamais quitter les lèvres de Kuroo s’élargir. 

Celui-ci s’intégrait parfaitement au décor du salon de Mai, à présent, à force d’y passer un temps qu’Oikawa jugeait suspect. Et Mai semblait s’être faite à ce qu’il y ait toujours du monde dans sa maison. Elle s’attristait même un peu quand Tooru parlait de partir bientôt, craignait presque de revenir à la solitude, et lui faisait promettre de revenir, plus tard, quand il serait installé. Une autre manière plus subtile, remarquait Tobio, de lui faire comprendre qu’elle préférait infiniment plus qu’Oikawa entre dans la famille… au détriment de Hinata. 

Il ne comptait plus les fois où Mai s’était alliée à Oikawa, ou l’inverse, pour le sermonner longuement sur ce qui se passait avec Shouyou. 

-C’est presque même pour lui que tu dois le faire, martelait Mai. Tu lui fais du mal, on le sait, et ce pauvre rouquin est incapable de te quitter. Rends-lui les choses faciles.

-Imagine, insistait Oikawa, tu serais libre, on recommencerait tout, ensemble. Dans quelques semaines, à peine, je serai indépendant, tu n’auras qu’à me rejoindre et on fera notre vie. 

-Plus tu fais traîner les choses, plus tu perds ton temps, tu t’embourbes…

-Quand est-ce qu’on s’assumera comme couple ? Sérieusement, après c’est moi qui me pose les questions. Au fond, tu le préfères encore à moi ? C’est avec lui que tu veux t’afficher et pas avec moi ? 

Et Tobio savait. Il savait qu’il faisait tout ce qu’il ne fallait justement pas faire. L’occasion parfaite lui avait filé entre les doigts avant qu’il ne s’en saisisse, Hinata l’avait déstabilisé avec sa déclaration qui lui avait bloqué les mots de rupture dans la gorge. La dernière arme de Shouyou, la seule qui fonctionnait, qui atteignait encore Kageyama. Et qui avait pris Tobio au dépourvu, puisqu’il s’attendait à ce que les sentiments soient depuis longtemps éteints autant de son côté que de celui de Hinata. Alors il était resté, et se sentait lâche, aggravé par la déception qu’il lisait dans les yeux d’Oikawa.

D’autres problèmes fleurissaient petit à petit. Tobio était envahi par le doute, de tous côtés, pas seulement au sujet de Hinata ; mais il s’interrogeait sur sa relation avec Oikawa. Elle était partie d’une nuit d’erreur, avaient-ils vraiment un fondement solide ? Et que la base de leur relation n’ait été qu’un plan cul… Pouvaient-ils vraiment parler de sentiments sincères ? Et si, s’inquiétait Tobio, cet amour n’avait été que le fruit de la déception des absences d’Iwaizumi, une solution de remplacement ? Il n’en doutait pas, mais à présent, il se retrouvait le seul objet de l’amour et du désir d’Oikawa, et ne se sentait pas tellement à la hauteur. Il s’interrogeait sur sa capacité à garder Oikawa, à ne pas le décevoir. Lui qui voulait tellement intégrer l’équipe nationale, il serait toujours en déplacement ; et alors, il serait tout autant, pour ne pas dire plus, absent que ne l’avait été Iwaizumi. Et Oikawa ? Pourquoi ne reproduirait-il pas alors exactement le même scénario avec quelqu’un d’autre, et pourquoi un jour en rentrant ne le trouverait-il pas avec un autre mec pour se distraire, comme il l’avait fait avec lui ? Tobio s’en voulait alors de ce manque de confiance. 

Il s’en voulait plus encore pour ses doutes envers lui-même. Etait-il vraiment prêt, après tout, à s’installer avec Oikawa et construire sa vie avec lui ? Hinata était arrivé avec une période de changement pour lui, le passage du Roi à l’adolescent meilleur qu’il était devenu. Mais Oikawa… c’était revenir dans le passé douloureux. Et qui savait si ce n’était pas juste un feu de paille, si dans quelque mois tout ne serait pas fini ? Et que resterait-il alors à Tobio ? Etait-ce vraiment à risque à prendre ? Il aurait perdu Hinata pour rien, et ça lui gâcherait toute sa vie. Il avait peur, simplement. De perdre ses sentiments ou qu’ils ne soient pas réciproques. Pour une des premières fois, il se rendit compte pleinement de ce qu’il faisait ; il avait toujours eu un peu peur de s’engager, ça avait paru naturel avec Hinata, alors qu’Oikawa avait débarqué (re-débarqué, plutôt) dans sa vie, comme cela, et il pourrait parfaitement en sortir tout aussi vite si l’envie lui prenait. 

Car, peu à peu, Tobio comprenait qu’aucune relation n’était parfaite. Tooru n’était bien sûr pas infaillible. Quand, parfois, ils osaient sortir tous les deux, Tobio avait parfois l’impression de disparaître. Lorsqu’ils marchaient tranquillement dans la rue, Kageyama avait noté que les filles dévisageaient Oikawa sans pudeur, et, pis, que celui-ci leur rendait leurs œillades, avec un sourire ou un clin d’œil charmeur en prime, ce qui insupportait Tobio.

-Maiiis, Tobio-chan, piaillait-il simplement avant de l’attirer contre lui quand il lui faisait part de ce malaise, tu sais bien que tu es le seul que j’aime vraiment. Elles ne m’intéressent même pas. J’aime qu’on me regarde, c’est tout.

Il n’empêchait, Tobio trouvait ça déplacé. Un jour que Tobio allait chercher Oikawa à la gare, qui rentrait d’une visite faite à sa famille, il avait bousculé par mégarde une fille de son âge en sortant des quais, qui ne lui accorda pas un regard mais fixa Oikawa la mâchoire décrochée.

-O-Oikawa-san ! s’écria-t-elle en rougissant.

Elle semblait ne pas avoir particulièrement marqué le Oikawa-san en question, qui lui retourna un regard interrogateur accompagné d’un sourire appréciateur. Il a dû avoir tellement d’admiratrices, songea Kageyama, amer, qu’il ne se souvient même plus ne serait-ce que de leur visage. S’il ressentait de la jalousie, ce n’était pas d’avoir des filles qui le supportaient de tout cœur –comme il avait vu Tanaka ou Hinata en ressentir, à l’époque- mais bien de ne pas avoir le regard d’Oikawa sur lui. A quoi cela servait-il qu’il accorde son temps à cette fille qu’il oublierait sitôt qu’elle serait hors de son champ de vision ? Kageyama soupira bruyamment, mais elle ne s’en rendit pas compte, trop occupée à se présenter :

-J’étais à Aoba Johsai ! Je… je suis venue voir tous tes matchs, au lycée !

Oikawa hocha lentement la tête, d’un air de fausse conviction.

-Ah, oui, c’était toi ! 

Il lui décocha le sourire publicitaire, la fille se trémoussa sur place et Tobio se racla la gorge en saisissant la main d’Oikawa pour le tirer vers la sortie. Regarde ça, songea-t-il alors qu’il serrait les doigts inertes dans sa main, regarde ça au lieu de son visage, tu verras à qui il appartient. Mais les yeux écarquillés restaient scotchés à Oikawa, et elle articula enfin :

-Tu m’avais promis une photo, à l’époque ! Mais tu n’as jamais pu…

Son ton trahissait la légère accusation de l’avoir oubliée, le regret infini de n’avoir pu obtenir cette photo, qu’elle aurait certainement imprimé, agrandi, mis en poster, couvre-lit, fond d’écran, encadré dans un porte-photo en forme de cœur. Tobio, écœuré, commença à tirer Oikawa avec plus d’insistance en espérant qu’il comprenne le message, mais son sourire ne fit que s’agrandir et il leva sa main libre pour faire un signe de paix. 

-Rattrapons le temps perdu ! s’écria-t-il.

C’en fut trop pour Kageyama, qui, atteignant ses limites, ramena brutalement sa main vers lui, et, sous le mouvement brusque, Oikawa trébucha en tombant à moitié sur lui et perdit son sourire. La fille qui était déjà en train de saisir son téléphone se figea, bouche ouverte. Il y eut un moment où rien ne se passa.

-On y va, déclara Tobio. Il ne prend pas de photo.

Il ne se retourna même pas, garda la main d’Oikawa serrée dans la sienne, l’entendit à peine marmonner quelque chose à la fille ; la pression de ses doigts indiquaient parfaitement à Tobio son état d’esprit, et sitôt qu’ils furent hors de la gare, il se dégagea et croisa les bras. Tobio ne le laissa pas attaquer en premier :

-C’est quoi ce cirque, tu te prends pour qui ?

-Quoi, j’ai pas le droit de parler à mes fans ? 

-Tes fans !? répéta Tobio, méprisant. T’es pas une star, Oikawa ! 

Le plus âgé lui retourna un regard vexé, et sa réponse se fit mordante :

-C’est pas normal d’aimer plaire ? J’ai le droit d’être heureux que des filles me trouvent beau ! J’ai le droit d’en profiter !

-D’en profiter ? répéta Tobio incrédule. Vas-y, dans toutes celles qui le demandaient, combien t’en as sauté, avec ton droit d’en profiter ? 

-Tu veux revenir sur le passé, Tobio-chan ? rétorqua Tooru, et le sous-entendu était très clair : laisse ça de côté si tu ne veux pas que les souvenirs désagréables ne rejaillissent aussi sur toi. 

Kageyama ne répondit pas et tourna simplement les talons. Ils marchèrent côte à côte en faisant mine de s’ignorer, chacun blessé dans son orgueil, et Tobio s’interrogeait encore. Hinata ne lui aurait pas parlé comme ça, jamais. Et s’il l’avait fait, alors le ton serait monté, encore et encore, et jamais Kageyama n’aurait cédé en premier. Oikawa l’écrasait encore, après tout, prenait la place qui avait été un temps celle qu’assumait Tobio, celui qui décide, celui qui porte la relation. Je ne suis pas de la trempe d’Iwaizumi, songea Kageyama, boudeur alors qu’Oikawa sifflotait d’un air désinvolte peu crédible, je ne sais pas lui répondre, ni le calmer, l’obliger à arrêter ses délires. A cause de la différence d’âge, d’un caractère bien différent de celui de Shouyou, d’un manque encore d’habitude dans leur relation ? Tobio n’aurait su dire, et ces changements s’ajoutaient à ses tracas quotidiens.

Il laissa Oikawa devant chez Mai, ne rentra même pas, lui lança simplement de lui écrire s’il y avait besoin. Il retourna dans son propre appart en ruminant encore, et retrouver Hinata lui procura une étrange et ancienne sensation de sécurité. Une manette de jeu traînait, à l’abandon, sur un des poufs, et des miettes de beignet à la viande parsemaient le sol.

-Kenma est venu ? demanda-t-il, le sang figé dans ses veines et la voix rigide.

-Il est passé, oui, répondit Shouyou, apparemment occupé à faire des abdos sur le sol de la chambre.

Plus que passé, il a bien dû s’installer là une heure ou deux, remarqua Tobio. Il ne releva pas, déjà assez contrarié par la scène de la gare. Le fait que Kenma tourne autour de Hinata l’inquiétait, et en même temps… Comment pouvait-il les empêcher de se voir après ce que Hinata tolérait pour lui ? Il ne pouvait pas ressentir un dixième de ce qu’avait connu Shouyou. Mais cela n’empêchait… Il mit tout ça sur le compte de son égocentrisme. Il se pensait mieux que Kenma, alors qu’il trompait Hinata. La tête de flanc saurait sûrement mieux s’occuper de lui que je ne l’ai fait, pourtant, réfléchissait-il. Hinata ne serait pas seul, après la rupture, sans compter la présence de Yachi.

-Tu veux que je te tienne les chevilles ? demanda-t-il soudainement, en rejoignant Hinata, qui accepta avec un sourire.

Il finit par se réconcilier avec Oikawa, quelques jours plus tard. Il se décida enfin à passer chez Mai, après que Tooru lui ait envoyé un message d’excuses mais aussi de justifications. Ce qui n’empêcha pas Tobio de limiter le plus possible leurs sorties ensemble, d’une part pour les risques, d’autre part pour éviter que ce genre d’incident se reproduise. Ils reprirent leur relation avec autant de passion qu’avant, et ce fut presque comme si ça n’avait jamais existé.

Au début du mois de mars, alors que Kageyama regardait tranquillement le replay d’un match de volley de haut niveau bien calé dans un pouf, déjà impatient d’en voir en vrai, son téléphone l’avertit d’un appel. Oikawa, bien sûr. Il jeta un coup d’œil circulaire pour s’assurer que Hinata n’était pas dans les parages avant de décrocher. La voix enthousiaste d’Oikawa lui parvient et le fit presque sourire, le seul détail étant qu’il ne savait absolument de quoi Oikawa parlait :

-Tobio-chan ! Je l’ai trouvé ! Il est parfait !

-De quoi tu parles ? 

-Tout près des stations ! Juste comme il faut, sans trop à refaire, et pas loin de…

-Un appart ?

Depuis quelques semaines, Oikawa s’était lancé en quête de l’appartement idéal pour eux deux. Il basait ses recherches sur la proximité de leurs deux universités, avant tout, ne cherchait pas trop grand, « on pourra toujours en rechercher un mieux plus tard ». La vérité était qu’il était plus qu’impatient de retrouver son indépendance, et même s’il affectionnait Mai, celle-ci devenait insupportable à la longue. 

Officiellement, il prétextait plutôt le fait que le salon de la jeune femme se soit transformé en lieu de passage, pour Tobio et Kuroo surtout, mais aussi des coéquipiers, des amis, de la famille d’Oikawa. Mai avait beau répéter encore et encore que ça l’amusait plus qu’autre chose, et que l’animation n’était pas du tout un mal, Tooru voulait partir.

C’était compréhensible. Mais Tobio redoutait un peu de s’installer définitivement avec Oikawa. Après tout, il ne le supportait jamais plus de quelques heures, c’était loin de refléter un quotidien… Et, s’il parvenait à intégrer l’équipe nationale et qu’Oikawa en restait au stade de joueur, talentueux certes, mais seulement en compétition universitaire, cela ne créerait-il pas des tensions aussi intenses qu’au collège ? Une jalousie autour du sport qui les passionnait tous deux ? Et lui, justement, Tobio, comment saurait-il gérer Oikawa ? Il n’avait que dix-neuf ans, tout ça l’effrayait. Le changement l’effrayait.

Et le terrifiait plus encore, le fait que s’il devait partir avec Oikawa, il devait quitter Hinata, quitter l’appartement. Et toujours revenait ce même problème, comment lui dire, comment avouer à voix haute tout ce qui s’était passé depuis le début, la façon dont il avait menti, qu’il avait profité de ses absences, qu’il l’avait trompé avec un autre ? La culpabilité ne faisait qu’augmenter, non seulement de la situation mais aussi de sa lâcheté à quitter Shouyou. Il attendait d’être mis devant l’échéance où il prendrait sa valise et partirait pour ne plus revenir, pour ne pas voir les dégâts qu’il laisserait derrière lui.

Mais il avait hâte, bien sûr, hâte de vivre à fond sa nouvelle idylle, de voir Oikawa jour et nuit, qu’il cesse de lui manquer. Cela signifiait un nouveau départ. Et il s’y accrochait, à cet unique espoir de se tirer de sa situation sentimentale instable qui le minait depuis quelques mois. C’est pourquoi il répondit à l’enthousiasme d’Oikawa par une joie pareille, seulement teintée d’un peu d’appréhension, mais Tooru connaissait déjà ses dilemmes intérieurs. 

Ils se retrouvèrent en ville pour visiter l’appartement convoité. En voyant Kageyama approcher, Oikawa l’étreignit quelques instants, et la chaleur qu’irradiait sa peau lorsque Tobio y blottit son visage fut bienvenue dans la fraîcheur de mars. Il l’embrassa presque chastement avant de le tirer jusqu’au lieu de la visite, et son impatience était contagieuse.

Tout fut très bien, Tobio n’eut rien à redire. Chaque pièce faisait naître plus de projets, Oikawa concrétisait tout par la parole. Ici, on mettra tel meuble. Là, tu sens le chauffage passer sous nos pieds ? On se mettra à cet endroit les soirs d’hiver. La télé sera à cet endroit, pour éviter les reflets de la lumière sur l’écran. Kageyama se laissait porter, acquiesçait à tout, finit même par suggérer un peu, et il se voyait déjà, entre ces murs, héler Oikawa pour une raison quelconque, marcher d’un pas propriétaire, y faire une partie de sa vie. Ils étaient tout deux convaincus en sortant de l’appart. 

-C’est le bon, répétait Oikawa qui ne cessait de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

-On le prend, ajoutait Tobio, hochant la tête d’un air décidé.

Ils remontaient ainsi les rues, échauffés par les bribes d’avenir qu’ils percevaient encore, le pas rapide et les voix s’entremêlant, vives et animées. C’est le moment que choisit Tobio pour percuter un passant.   
Lequel devait marcher à un rythme tout aussi soutenu, puisque Kageyama recula de deux pas avant de relever la tête pour s’excuser et faire profil bas, vu la stature imposante de l’autre. Ce fut seulement quand ses yeux se portèrent sur son visage que la voix de Hinata tonna « Japon ! » loin, loin dans sa mémoire.

Les doigts d’Oikawa broyèrent les siens quand il reconnut lui aussi l’homme qui leur faisait face. Les yeux d’un vert perçant, presque félin, qui les regardaient de haut, impassibles ; les cheveux châtains ternes qui ombrageaient son front, ses sourcils épais et froncés.

-Oikawa Tooru, articula-t-il lentement de sa voix grave et calme. Et Kageyama Tobio.

-Ushiwaka-chan, siffla Oikawa, sa bonne humeur évaporée. 

Il avait adopté une posture défensive mais fière, calé sur une jambe, le buste un peu rejeté en arrière et le menton bien haut. Deux de ses doigts s’accrochaient encore à ceux de Tobio, qui restait en retrait. 

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? soupira Oikawa, apparemment très ennuyé de leur rencontre fortuite. Je pensais que tu étais à Tokyo, avec le reste de l’équipe nationale.

-Je suis en permission, répondit Ushiwaka imperturbable, totalement insensible au fiel pourtant ostensible que recelait la voix de Tooru. Je viens voir ma mère. Mon père est parti à l’étranger quand j’étais petit,   
mais le reste de ma famille est resté à Miyagi. Ils ont divorcé quand j’étais petit et…

-Pourquoi tu racontes ta vie ?

Le mépris dans la voix d’Oikawa et son irrespect choquèrent presque Tobio. Ushijima restait calme, mesuré, ne représentait aucune menace, ne l’insultait pas… Le genre de réaction excessive de la part d’Oikawa dont Kageyama avait souffert quelques années plus tôt. Il fut attristé de voir qu’il n’avait pas totalement changé, sur ce point là, et regarda timidement la réaction du champion. Il rencontra son regard et maintint le contact, étonné de ne rien y lire de plus qu’un vague intérêt. Oikawa ne l’avait donc même pas irrité ?

-Tu essaies de rejoindre notre équipe, déclara-t-il, s’adressant à Tobio.

Oikawa bouillait d’être ignoré, mais Tobio ne se laissa pas influencer. C’était l’occasion de parler à Ushijima, enfin plus qu’un ou deux mots échangés en seconde avec Hinata qui monopolisait l’attention, et peut-être que se jouait là une part de sa qualification pour intégrer l’équipe du Japon, qui sait ? Puis il se souvient d’une discussion qu’il avait eue avec le champion, des années plus tôt. Comme quoi son style de jeu n’était pas celui requis, pas le bon pour jouer à haut niveau, au contraire de celui qui se tenait, trépignant, à ses côtés.

-Oui, répondit-il tout de même. J’ai passé les premiers tests.

-J’espère que tu seras pris, dit alors Ushiwaka, solennel.

Cela posa un lourd silence sur la conversation. Oikawa se figea, l’air contrarié, Ushijima continua à regarder Tobio comme un objet, et Tobio… avait l’impression qu’on lui avait fait le plus beau compliment de toute sa vie. Ushiwaka, un des meilleurs attaquants du pays, venait de lui dire qu’il avait sa place en équipe nationale ? Qu’il désirait son embauche ? C’était trop beau ! Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent alors qu’il s’inclinait :

-Merci beaucoup !

Ushiwaka n’avait pas l’ombre d’un sourire, mais Kageyama crut voir son regard s’adoucir un peu et ses muscles se relaxer. Il remarqua alors enfin que l’attaquant était en short et T-shirt malgré l’air frais, et   
déduisit qu’il devait faire son jogging, comme la fois où il l’avait rencontré avec Hinata en seconde. Son front, là où commençaient les mèches de cheveux, luisait de sueur, les muscles saillants de ses bras dessinaient des ombres sur sa peau et sa respiration sifflait légèrement. Toute son aura dégageait sa force et sa puissance, et l’intimidait un peu. 

-Oikawa, appela Ushijima pour attirer à nouveau son attention. Tu n’es pas venu.

-Je n’ai pas essayé de rejoindre l’équipe, si c’est ce que tu veux dire, maugréa Tooru.

Il plissa les yeux et fronça le nez, borné, alors que le champion laissait échapper un infime soupir.

-Ne me dis pas que j’ai choisi le mauvais chemin, le devança Oikawa. Ma place n’est pas avec la tienne. Je n’ai même plus les conditions physiques pour intégrer l’équipe. Mon genou… 

Il s’interrompit, craignant sûrement de déborder sur le domaine personnel, et fit la moue. 

-Si tu étais venu à Shiratorizawa…, reprit Ushijima, avant qu’Oikawa ne l’interrompe d’un rire narquois.

-Je ne me serais pas blessé ? J’aurais été meilleur ? J’aurais été tenté de rejoindre l’équipe nationale ?

Ushiwaka resta songeur un instant, puis lâcha :

-Peu importe le lycée. Tu n’as plus le niveau, comme tu dis. Ton cadet fera sûrement mieux. Il a été aux Nationales, après tout. Il m’a battu. Et il t’a surpassé.

Autant Tobio s’était senti reconnaissant à Ushijima quelques minutes plus tôt, autant il voulait juste qu’il se taise à présent. Tout ce qu’il disait n’allait faire que jeter des malaises dans sa relation avec Oikawa. Raviver la jalousie et la rivalité qu’ils essayaient de dépasser… Mais comment y parvenir, si des gens comme Ushijima venaient rappeler à Oikawa sa défaite, son infériorité ? D’un autre côté, cette sincérité s’opposait au masque que se plaisait à porter Oikawa. Ushiwaka avait un manque de tact et une franchise qui s’apparentaient parfois à celle de Tobio. Tooru était figé, les yeux démesurés. Ses doigts se décrochèrent de ceux de Tobio, revinrent, inertes, se recroqueviller à ses flancs.

-J’ai tout donné, murmura-t-il enfin, pour être le meilleur. Je ne suis pas un génie. Je ne t’ai jamais battu, Ushiwaka, et je ne réussirai sans doute jamais. Même si je te croisais dans un tournoi loisir…

-Je ne peux pas…

-Je sais que tu ne peux pas ! s’agaça Oikawa. Je suis au courant des contrats en vigueur pour la sélection nationale. Je voulais juste dire que je ne peux pas rivaliser avec toi. Ce n’est pas pour autant que je   
regrette d’avoir choisi Aoba Johsai au lycée. Et je ne peux même pas reporter mes espoirs sur Tobio-chan, puisqu’il va probablement finir dans la même équipe que toi.

Il fit une pause, considéra Ushijima puis Tobio, et laissa échapper avec une pointe de tristesse :

-Et à six, les forts seront encore plus forts. Le Japon aura une belle équipe.

Il secoua la tête comme pour dissiper ses pensées, laissant Tobio étonné de telles preuves de maturité. Que de contrastes sur une seule personne, songea-t-il. La phrase résonna encore dans sa tête, les mots familiers qui l’avaient poursuivis au collège et au lycée.

-Tu seras sur le terrain pour le Tournoi de qualification olympique ? demanda Oikawa d’un ton monocorde. 

-Je ne pense pas. Sakusa s’est montré meilleur que moi.

Apparut alors un léger renfrognement sur la physionomie d’habitude impassible du champion. Se pouvait-il qu’il soit vexé ? s’interrogea Tobio. Oikawa refoula un ricanement, et ses épaules eurent quelques brèves secousses.

-La Pologne, la France, vous ne serez pas épargnés, susurra-t-il. Tobio-chan et moi, on viendra surveiller tout ça.

Ushiwaka sembla prendre cela pour des adieux, puisqu’il hocha la tête d’un air sérieux, adressa un dernier regard à Tobio et se remit à courir. Kageyama se retourna pour le regarder allonger ses foulées jusqu’à ce   
qu’il disparaisse derrière un immeuble ; seul le son vexé que produisit Oikawa le ramena où il était. 

-Je le déteste, cet enfoiré, tiens que Sakusa est meilleur ! Ha !

Tobio ne répondit pas, balança juste la tête en guise d’assentiment.

-Si j’arrive dans l’équipe nationale… ça ne te dérangerait vraiment pas ? Que je passe pour Ushiwaka ?

-Tu fais ce que tu veux, se contenta de répondre Oikawa, et ce fut clair qu’il était encore vexé.

Tobio ne relança pas. Il était à la fois plein d’espoir pour son avenir, et inquiet de ce que cela signifiait pour Oikawa. Encore une fois, il se remit à douter ; mais quelques heures plus tard, alors qu’il se plaignait   
d’avoir un peu froid, Tooru lui posa une veste sur les épaules, et Kageyama reconnut le tissu blanc et bleu turquoise typique d’Aoba Johsai. Ce faisant, Oikawa se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

-Je ne regrette rien par rapport au volley. J’accepte tous tes choix. 

Il lui fit un sourire plein de chaleur, et même ses yeux ne mentaient pas. Avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Tobio, il lui chuchota encore :

-Je demande l’appart. Maintenant, toi et moi, on sera toujours du même côté.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors quelques petites précisions peut-être ?   
> Les joueurs de niveau national sont, bien sûr, licenciés dans un club, mais ils doivent signer un contrat qui les empêche de concourir dans des tournois loisirs pour éviter les blessures.  
> Quand au TQO, il commence fin mai ! J'espère vraiiiiment qu'il sera diffusé, comme le précédent, sur Equipe 21. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, si vous avez l'occasion de voir un match de volley à ce niveau, c'est géant. Et la France peut nous rendre fiers ! C'est une équipe super attachente, la team Yavbou :3  
> Je m'en vais de ce pas conclure le chapitre 24, que je posterai dans 2 ou 3 semaines, sachant que ce sera certainement le dernier avant la fin du bac ;) J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu, perso je voulais mêler Ushiwaka à tout ça, c'est lui qui permet, vraiment, d'enterrer la rivalité Oikawa/Kageyama, de montrer que Tooru n'a plus de problème par rapport à un complexe d'infériorité ou quoi que ce soit. En même temps, ça fait avancer les projets de Tobio.   
> A bientôt, bon long week-end à ceux qui font le pont !


	24. Hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir les gens !  
> Voilà le dernier chapitre écrit, complet. Je n'en posterai pas d'autre avant juillet alors savourez-le !  
> Il est un peu plus long que les autres, un peu plus de 6000 mots, histoire de passer par toutes les émotions.  
> Avec une fin... qui devrait susciter pas mal de réactions. Enfin j'espère.  
> Je terminerai cette fic cet été, alors patience et vous allez me manquer d'ici deux mois !  
> Bonne lecture !

L’arrivée du printemps était toujours un moment de réjouissances. Le chant des oiseaux emplissait la chambre dès le matin, infiniment plus doux que la dure sonnerie du réveil. Les pépiements se mêlaient aux légers ronflements de Tobio, au lointain tic-tac de l’horloge et parfois aux bruits humides que produisait le poisson.

Le soleil inondait à nouveau la cuisine le matin, faisait miroiter le métal des ustensiles accrochés, la cafetière, les boîtes en fer alignées et la surface polie du plan de travail ; ils pouvaient lever les volets de bonne heure sans se heurter au froid et à l’obscurité d’une nuit hivernale où les lourds nuages dissimulaient même l’éclat des dernières étoiles. Seule une brise fraîche venait effleurer le visage de Hinata, passait entre ses boucles éclatantes et les repoussait de son front comme une main maternelle, porteuse de l’odeur des fleurs naissantes, de la verdure en éveil, annonciatrice d’une journée tiède et lumineuse. 

Bien qu’il ne fasse pas encore très chaud, Hinata se plaisait à porter de nouveau tous ses T-shirts, quitte à mettre de longues manches en dessous. Ainsi, il n’était pas rare de le voir arpenter les couloirs de la fac avec une mascotte de volley imprimée en grand sur son vieux T-shirt de l’époque du lycée. Ou, bien sûr, celui de Karasuno lui-même, blanc avec le nom du lycée inscrit en caractères noirs et serrés.

Il révisait beaucoup pour bien terminer son année scolaire, avait hâte que les vacances arrivent. Les matins où ils commençaient plus tard, Tobio et lui allaient courir un peu, et les week-ends, quand Tobio était sorti, Kenma, parfois accompagné de Kuroo ou Aone, venaient passer l’après-midi là, ramenaient des manettes, des jeux, parfois un ballon de volley ou de foot, une fois même tout ce qu’il fallait pour faire du baseball. 

Rétablir le contact avec Kenma n’avait pas été facile. Puisqu’il n’avait répondu ni à ses appels, ni à ses sms, Hinata avait pensé qu’il voulait couper tout contact, et le déplorait, jusqu’à ce qu’un beau jour, une semaine après l’incident, Kuroo ne surgisse à sa porte sans prévenir. D’abord étonné, Shouyou ne tarda pas à comprendre le réel intérêt de sa visite. 

-Kenma t’envoie ? demanda-t-il.

Il n’avait pas osé proposer quelque chose à boire ou à manger à Kuroo, il l’avait simplement fait entrer et refermé la porte derrière lui ; le grand joueur était allé de lui-même s’asseoir sur un pouf. Hinata ne fit pas de commentaire en s’asseyant face à lui, l’expression sérieuse. Kuroo était le bienvenu chez lui avec Kenma, mais une fois séparé de la fine silhouette de Kozume qui apaisait son tempérament, Hinata le trouvait plus menaçant. Ce sourire dérangeant qui vous faisait sentir comme si Kuroo savait des choses à votre propos que vous-même ignoriez… Mais j’ai appris, songea Hinata, et il soutint son regard ocre. 

-Kenma a oublié ses manettes chez moi, si tu veux bien lui rendre, ce serait gentil.

Mais Kuroo paraissait confortablement installé et prêt à rester un bout de temps dans son pouf, ce qui n’était pas pour plaire à Hinata. Il battit le tempo sur son genou, d’impatience, jusqu’à ce qu’enfin l’autre ne se penche vers lui comme pour une confidence :

-J’ai toujours pensé… Eh bien, que Kenma était plus attiré par les consoles. Mais il a toujours eu cet éclat particulier dans les yeux en te regardant, comment dire… De l’avidité ? Comme quand il achète un nouveau jeu et qu’il meurt d’envie de l’essayer. Ceci dit, je n’aurais pas pensé que ça irait plus loin question intérêt, que tu restais juste un adversaire intéressant, stimulant pour lui. Un simple ami. Même si vous vous textotez tout le temps.

Hinata fronça les sourcils, détourna les yeux en cherchant ce que voulait dire Kuroo ; il refusait de perdre l’amitié de Kozume, même après ce qui s’était passé. Il avait d’ores et déjà perdu Tobio…

-Kenma est mon ami, articula Hinata.

-Et Kenma voudrait être plus, ajouta Kuroo, qu’un vaste sourire illuminait sombrement.

-Qu’il vienne me le dire lui-même, se buta Shouyou.

Kuroo était réellement la dernière personne à embaucher pour servir d’entremetteur. Hinata ne se voyait pas lui parler de ses sentiments, ni de ceux d’un Kenma absent. 

-Il l’a fait, de ce qu’il m’a raconté. Il voulait juste te laisser le temps d’y repenser. Il a un peu d’espoir, au fond… Même si ta réaction l’a beaucoup blessé. C’est rare que Kenma s’ouvre aux autres, tu sais.   
Exceptionnel qu’il parle de ses sentiments sincèrement. Tu aurais pu le ménager.

Hinata sentit la culpabilité le submerger. Après tout, il connaissait bien le tempérament de Kenma, mais le choc l’avait fait réagir plus violemment qu’il ne l’avait voulu. Il revit en flash Kenma se pencher près, plus près, trop près… le bref contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes avant qu’il ne s’écarte, ne crie, ne fasse fuir Kozume.

-Je ne pensais pas…, balbutia-t-il. Je vais lui présenter mes excuses. Mais j’avoue qu’il ne m’a pas vraiment laissé le temps à ce moment-là, mon premier réflexe a été de le repousser…

-Par fidélité à ton passeur, c’est bien cela ?

-Reprends les manettes, trancha Shouyou, et dis à Kenma qu’on doit parler.

Il ne s’aventurerait plus sur ce terrain avec Kuroo. Il faisait ses choix, il savait pour quoi il passait et l’assumait, mais il était hors de question que Kuroo parle d’Oikawa et de Kageyama. Hors de question qu’il ne lui distille des détails dont Hinata aurait encore à souffrir puis se remettre. Il avait parfaitement deviné quelle place privilégiée Kuroo tenait dans l’adultère, combien il était proche d’Oikawa, et les regards, les sourires qu’il jetait à Tobio quand il l’apercevait étaient révélateurs.

Kuroo Tetsuro se releva lentement, lança un regard désintéressé autour de lui, les paupières lourdes laissant à peine entrevoir ses pupilles félines, reconnut les manettes de Kenma posées non loin de la télévision, les ramassa en pliant souplement sa silhouette élancée. Hinata le regarda de loin, sentant encore la méfiance électriser le sang dans ses veines, inquiet d’un mot, d’un geste qui trahirait les secrets qu’il voulait garder tus. Mais Kuroo ne broncha pas, le salua simplement avant de sortir. 

Hinata attendit deux jours encore, mais Kenma ne vint pas frapper à sa porte. A la place, il reçut un sms : « Tu voulais me parler ? ». D’abord sur la réserve sur le fait de traiter un tel sujet par messages, Shouyou finit par se dire que peut-être que, protégé derrière un écran, Kenma voulait s’accorder le temps de réfléchir à ses réponses, et peut-être se livrer plus facilement aussi. Alors, il confirma qu’il souhaiter discuter. Kenma ne tarda pas à entrer dans le vif du sujet :

« Je ne sais même pas si c’est vraiment de l’amour que je ressens pour toi. A ce moment-là, je n’étais plus moi-même. J’ai agi impulsivement, j’en suis désolé. »

Vérité ou déformation pour cacher un rejet humiliant ? s’interrogea Hinata. Kenma conserverait toujours une part de mystère pour lui, après tout. Il lui répondit simplement que ce n’était pas grave, lui fit comprendre qu’il souhaiter regagner son amitié, qu’ils fassent comme si rien ne s’était passé. Kenma parut soulagé de pouvoir oublier l’incident, ils reprirent une discussion normale, et quand il revint chez Hinata, il fut aussi impassible qu’il l’avait toujours été, et rien semblait n’avoir changé entre eux.

Les mois s’écoulaient, semblables, frais et ensoleillés. En avril, les cerisiers regorgèrent de fleurs du même rose pâle que l’aube timide des journées longues. Tobio partit quelques jours pendant les vacances pour un stage afin d’intégrer l’équipe nationale, encore des sélections parmi les meilleurs joueurs du pays, mais il quitta l’appartement serein, confiant même ; Hinata ne sut jamais d’où vint le fait qu’il arrête soudainement de s’en faire sur ce sujet. Comme si quelque chose était arrivé, mais quoi ? Les sélections nationales n’avaient rien de tabou, un des derniers sujets entre eux dont ils pouvaient parler sans craindre de marcher sur des œufs, d’ailleurs. A moins qu’Oikawa n’ait eu un rôle à jouer là-dedans, peut-être un système de relations ? Toujours était-il que Tobio partait –encore- et l’air hésitant que trahissait son visage n’échappa pas à Hinata.

Est-ce qu’il projetait de s’enfuir ? De partir pour les sélections, puis ne jamais rentrer, s’installer avec Oikawa, sans prévenir, comme ça ? Est-ce qu’Hinata l’attendrait des heures, des jours durant avant de bien vouloir admettre que Tobio s’était simplement évaporé dans la nature ? Paranoïa, se raisonna-t-il. Il ne put s’empêcher d’avoir le cœur lourd en souhaitant bonne route et bonne chance à Kageyama. Hinata vérifia ses affaires, mais Tobio avait laissé trop d’objets de valeur pour pouvoir disparaître sans repasser au moins une fois à l’appartement. Shouyou ne savait pas d’où venait ce sombre pressentiment, pourquoi il le hantait d’un coup, alors qu’il aurait dû s’y attendre des mois plus tôt. La peur d’être seul le reprit, et il la combla en s’entourant d’amis.

Yachi profita des vacances pour passer plus de temps avec lui. Shouyou l’invita à rester la nuit, puisque les études les avaient éloignés et ils ne se voyaient plus tant que ça dans la vie réelle. Elle arriva dans toute sa joie et sa blondeur, vint mettre un peu de soleil dans son quotidien. Elle savait tout, absolument tout, des doutes et des souffrances qu’avait connus Hinata et n’en parlait pas avant qu’il n’aborde lui-même le sujet. Comme il décida de ne pas l’évoquer, cela marqua une pause dans sa perplexité constante et il put profiter pleinement de la présence de sa meilleure amie.

Malheureusement, il s’agissait de deux jours d’une semaine grise et pluvieuse, ce qu’ils déplorèrent. Hinata lança donc l’idée d’un cinéma, et, comme à tout ce qu’il proposait, Yachi se montra enthousiaste. Ils passèrent tout le trajet à choisir le film ; alors que Hinata voulait voir I Am a Hero, pour se remplir le crâne de zombies et d’action, Yachi inclinait bien davantage pour une comédie féminine. Il finit par concéder et ils se retrouvèrent devant Ayashii Kanojo, avec du pop-corn qu’ils se partageaient. Hinata finit par apprécier le film et eut quelques fous rires, chose qui était devenue rare. 

Parfois, il détachait ses yeux de l’écran pour les poser sur le profil de Yachi. Ses joues étaient éclairées par la lumière blême de l’écran, et elle prenait ainsi un teint fantomatique. Ses yeux grand ouverts étaient fixés droit devant elle, et dans ses prunelles dansaient les reflets des images du film. Elle avait la bouche entrouverte, captivée par ce qu’elle regardait, et Hinata pouvait apercevoir l’émail de ses dents luire faiblement derrière la chair pulpeuse de ses lèvres. Elle ne se maquillait pas, et de ce tableau se dégageait une candeur qui appelait l’attendrissement. A un moment, elle se retourna légèrement vers Hinata, surprit son regard sur elle et même dans l’obscurité de la salle, il put deviner, à voir ses paupières s’abaisser pudiquement et un léger sourire crisper ses lèvres, que la rougeur avait gagné ses joues. 

Les lumières se rallumèrent enfin et ils remirent leurs vestes en débattant sur le film. Alors qu’ils repassaient par le hall du cinéma pour rentrer, Hinata croisa une de ses connaissances de la fac : ils se saluèrent et son ami dévisagea Yachi avec insistance avant de commenter, l’air un peu moqueur :

-Alors, Hinata, tu t’intéresses aux filles maintenant ? 

-C’est juste une amie ! s’écria Hinata sans prendre garde au volume de sa voix.

La moitié des gens se retournèrent pour lui lancer des regards blasés. Dans sa vision périphérique, Yachi se trémoussait nerveusement. Il était bouillant de rage ; pour qui se prenait-il, celui-là, à l’aborder de la sorte, gêner Yachi et lui-même par la même occasion ? Les gens de la fac devaient pourtant avoir remarqué qu’il était avec Tobio, sur toute une année écoulée… Quoique, se fit-il la réflexion. Il était devenu rare de les apercevoir ensemble, et quelques membres de l’équipe de volley avaient même demandé à Hinata s’ils avaient rompu. Malgré une réponse négative, il savait que son expression trahissait qu’ils traversaient une période difficile… et qui s’éternisait. 

Shouyou passa la soirée à tenter d’initier Yachi aux jeux vidéos, même si elle était loin d’une maîtrise telle que celle de Kenma. Néanmoins, ils passèrent quelques heures à en rire, seulement interrompus lorsque le téléphone de Hinata se mit à sonner. Il fut presque déçu que Tobio dérange ce moment, mais décrocha tout de même en faisant signe à Yachi. Kageyama n’avait pas appelé la veille en arrivant, et Hinata supposait qu’il profitait d’un des rares moments de répit que lui laissait le stage. De plus, Kageyama n’était pas du genre à donner un excès de nouvelles.

-Comment c’est, là-bas ? s’enquit Hinata.

-On a pas le temps de visiter, on est toujours au gymnase. Là, on est rentrés à l’hôtel, mais l’extinction des feux se fait d’ici un quart d’heure.

-Pas de problème. Comment est le niveau ?

-Elevé, encore plus que les dernières fois. Ils ont viré un des passeurs, ça c’est bon pour moi. 

-Ushiwaka est là, non ? Il te parle ? 

-Oui, un peu, répondit Tobio, et Hinata sentit son cœur se réchauffer un peu à l’entente de la joie dans sa voix. Tout à l’heure, il m’a dit « belle passe », alors je lui ai dit « belle attaque » !

On aurait dit que ça avait été le plus beau moment de sa vie, et Hinata ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Il raconta sa propre journée, sans mentionner le cinéma, et ils furent vite à court de sujets. Il raccrocha, en songeant que la transition se ferait tout naturellement si Tobio était pris dans l’équipe nationale ; lui serait toujours à Tokyo, et devrait sûrement trouver un logement sur place. Peut-être proposerait-il à Hinata de le rejoindre, et là, Shouyou refuserait, resterait à Miyagi près de sa famille et de ses amis. Et la séparation serait définitive et consommée. 

C’était aussi une option qui paraissait naturelle et qui éviterait la confrontation directe, les grosses disputes. Tobio ne poserait pas de questions. Peut-être même ne demanderait-il même pas à Hinata de revenir vivre avec lui, et Oikawa le supplanterait, comme ça, simplement. Cette option ne fit pas aussi mal à Hinata qu’il l’attendait, il croyait enfin voir le bout du tunnel et se surprit à espérer que les choses se déroulent de cette façon. Ce fut serein qu’il reprit sa soirée avec Yachi qui, n’ayant pas manqué de remarquer que le visage d’Hinata avait cessé de s’assombrir au sujet de Tobio, affichait un paisible sourire.  
Yachi partit le lendemain dans l’après-midi et l’étreignit avant de monter dans le train. Il resta sur le quai, la regarda par la vitre mouchetée mettre des écouteurs roses dans ses oreilles puis se retourner pour lui faire signe de la main. Le train démarra et l’emporta, laissant Hinata seul face aux rails déserts. 

Tobio rentra de son stage, ils terminèrent les vacances en paressant à la maison. Maintenant qu’Hinata avait cette idée fixe que la séparation se ferait sans effusions et ne tarderait plus, il tolérait plus facilement les sorties que faisait Tobio. Ce qui lui pinçait encore le cœur, c’était de surprendre ses appels, la plupart passés tard le soir, quand il imaginait qu’Hinata dormait déjà ; mais ce n’était pas le cas, et plus d’une fois il se leva à pas de loup pour écouter ce qui se disait. Une nuit particulièrement, la veille de la rentrée, au début du mois de mai, il se figea en entendant la voix plaintive de Tobio :

\- Tooru, je le sais, mais je ne peux pas… Pas comme ça…

Un léger grésillement répondit. 

\- Je t’avais dit que c’était une mauvaise idée. Maintenant, si je suis pris dans l’équipe… Si je prends ma licence à Miyagi, à la limite. Mais je veux dire… Oui, je t’accorde ça… 

Il soupira.

\- Je sais que je n’ai pas besoin d’attendre un prétexte mais… Je sais, ça aussi ! Dans… moins d’un mois. Je te le promets. Avant juin. Ça te va, ça ? Avant juin.

Qu’était-ce donc encore que cela ? songea Hinata, regagnant silencieusement le lit vide. Avant juin ? Une échéance courte, réalisa soudain Hinata. Une vingtaine de jours. Et il pouvait envisager, au moins, une rupture. Oikawa paraissait insistant, Tobio répétait qu’il savait, donc un sujet maintes fois abordé... Une installation ensemble, peut-être ? Oikawa n’allait pas rester éternellement chez Mai… 

Vingt jours. Vingt jours, il le sentait au plus profond de son être, les nerfs stimulés par l’intuition, où il verrait Tobio pour ce qui seraient les dernières fois. Kageyama Tobio, son rival, son passeur, son ami, son amour. Et il allait le perdre. C’était trop court, vingt jours. Trop court pour ancrer détail par détail chaque trait de son visage dans sa mémoire, trop court pour profiter encore de le voir ici et proche, trop court pour profiter de la chair tiède au lieu des souvenirs glacés d’une époque perdue. 

Ce fut dans cette optique que s’écoulèrent les jours qui suivirent. La rentrée eut l’amer goût de la fuite du temps. Au club de volley, où ils firent leur rentrée, les nouveaux s’extasièrent un moment devant Kageyama, qui annonça de but en blanc qu’il ne finirait certainement pas l’année dans un club de sport, s’il était recruté ailleurs. Il ne finira pas l’année avec moi non plus, ne put s’empêcher de penser Hinata. Il se gorgea une fois encore de l’image de Tobio, les cheveux d’un noir d’encre qui tombaient en mèches soyeuses sur son front, surmontant les yeux d’un bleu royal et profond. Il avait toujours gardé, dans son attitude, quelque chose de majestueux ; là, debout au milieu du terrain, il parcourait de son regard perçant les nouveaux arrivants comme pour en faire l’examen visuel, et parfois, une moue apparaissait sur ses lèvres et trahissait qu’il avait repéré une faiblesse en l’un d’eux. Il avait coincé un ballon de volley entre son flanc et son bras avec quelque chose du propriétaire absolu. 

Une dizaine de jours après cette rentrée, vers la mi-mai, Hinata surprit les premiers signes d’un départ imminent de Tobio. Un jour qu’il sortait de la douche, il entra sans prévenir dans la chambre pour trouver son copain face à la penderie, contemplant pensivement les vêtements comme s’il faisait une liste mentale desquels emmener. Voyant surgir Hinata dont les cheveux humides gouttaient sur la moquette, il se hâta de prendre un T-shirt au hasard, mais Shouyou ne fut pas dupe. Il épia, le plus discrètement possible, Tobio durant cette semaine, mais ne remarqua rien de suspect. La pression le tenait toujours sur ses gardes, prêt à faire face au départ de Tobio, et il ne connaissait pas de répit.

Chaque fois que Tobio parlait, Hinata pensait qu’il allait lui annoncer qu’il partait, et dès qu’il le voyait se diriger vers la porte, une sourde angoisse lui étreignait le cœur. Cette situation était plus insupportable encore à cause du décompte, des jours qui passaient, irréversibles et inexorables, et chaque nouvelle journée apportait son lot de questions mentales, chaque fois plus pressantes. 

Dans la dernière semaine de mai, Hinata eut un brusque sentiment d’urgence, un soir où il veillait, tenu éveillé par ses pensées angoissées et tenaces. Tobio allait partir, Tobio allait le quitter. Kageyama dormait à côté de lui, et Hinata ne le distinguait qu’à peine dans l’obscurité, mais il devinait son expression apaisée, ses traits délivrés de sa moue perpétuelle. Une image d’innocence qui ne cesserait jamais de l’attendrir. Il posa ses paumes sur le drap, se souleva légèrement pour se rapprocher de Tobio. 

Il sentit la chaleur de sa peau avant même que leurs corps ne se touchent, s’empêcha de tressaillir en se rallongeant là, blotti contre celui qui aurait dû être l’homme de sa vie. Comme dans les premiers temps, où ils ne pouvaient dormir sans contact entre eux ; et là, il avait l’impression de franchir une barrière de pudeur à rétablir ce geste simple, qu’ils avaient perdu peu à peu. Il sentait Tobio respirer, s’agiter un peu dans son sommeil, puis, à sa surprise, un bras vint lui encercler la poitrine. Il cessa de respirer, tétanisé : Tobio allait sursauter, se dégager… Ou murmurer le nom d’Oikawa, quelque chose comme ça. Mais rien ne se passa, Kageyama semblait toujours dormir. Hinata se détendit, savoura enfin cet instant, un des derniers, le dernier peut-être, où il serait aussi intime avec Tobio. Quant à ce bras, dernier signe d’une possessivité passée ou habitude ressurgie, il ne sut jamais si Kageyama en avait été conscient. 

Le vendredi 27 mai, alors que le mois touchait à sa fin, Hinata et Kageyama rentrèrent ensemble de l’entraînement. Ils discutaient des nouveaux arrivants, révisaient leurs avis sur eux, la première impression passée ; envisageaient même déjà le six de départ, les remplacements, les tactiques. Voir Tobio aussi passionné faisait mal au cœur de Hinata. Chaque fois, à présent, qu’il le voyait heureux, qu’il voyait apparaître ces petites manies, ces choses propres à Tobio et qu’il avait appris à aimer, il pensait immédiatement que quelques jours plus tard à peine, il ne les verrait plus. L’attente devenait insoutenable. 

Ce soir là, en rentrant peu avant dix-neuf heures, Hinata se précipita à l’épicerie la plus proche pour reprendre du shampoing, s’étant rendu compte de la pénurie précisément au moment où Tobio et lui allaient entrer dans la douche du vestiaire. Il paya, se précipita à l’immeuble et remonta les escaliers en courant. Arrivé devant la porte, il se figea en entendant la voix de Tobio. Il n’entendit pas de réponse, supposa qu’il était, encore une fois, au téléphone.

-Demain, vers quelle heure ? Oui, ça m’irait… 

Il allait donc sortir le lendemain ? Voir Oikawa, certainement. Chez lui ? Ou… était-ce enfin le moment du départ ? Tobio allait-il donc quitter à jamais l’appartement dans quelques heures ? Justement, le sujet paraissait aussi être ramené par Oikawa, à l’autre bout de la ligne, puisque Tobio marmonna, la voix plus tendue :

-Oui, je sais que ça fait un mois, on arrive en juin… Dès que possible, je te promets. 

Cette réponse ne parut pas suffisante puisque qu’il reprit, plus véhément :

-Dis-lui, toi ! Tu crois que c’est facile ? Je veux partir avec toi ! C’est toi que j’aime !

La cœur d’Hinata se serra, ses doigts se crispèrent autour de la bouteille de shampoing qu’il tenait toujours. Il avait envie de rentrer d’un coup, que Tobio panique et raccroche.

-On en reparlera demain. On a quoi, trois heures de route de toute façon ? 

Qu’était-ce donc que cela ? Hinata se figea, la main à quelques centimètres de la poignée de la porte. Trois heures de route ? Où allaient-ils donc, à Tokyo ? Tout s’éclaircit quand Tobio ajouta :

-Et ne cherche pas Ushijima, cette fois. 

Ushiwaka ? L’équipe nationale qui jouait… où donc ? Le Tournoi Qualificatif Olympique, il ne voyait que ça. Hinata imaginait qu’ils le regarderaient depuis leur télévision, bien tranquillement… C’est vrai, il commence demain, songea-t-il. Quelques équipes de volley-ball qui s’affrontaient pour pouvoir aller à Rio en juillet. Le Japon bien sûr, mais aussi la France, la Pologne, la Chine, le Canada, le Venezuela et quelques autres étaient de la partie, ce qui prévoyait du beau jeu. Et Tobio et Oikawa y allaient. Hinata ressentit une petite pointe de jalousie dans toute sa colère.

-Oui, alors on fait ça. Je dirai que c’est… Que je vais voir Mai, je ne sais pas, moi.

C’était la première fois qu’Hinata pouvait confirmer tous ses soupçons. Tobio révélait enfin, vrai uniquement pour Oikawa, tous les mensonges, tous les prétextes. Hinata se sentit geler de l’intérieur, lâcha tout et ouvrit la porte d’un geste brusque pour voir Kageyama, debout appuyé contre le meuble d’entrée, le téléphone à l’oreille. Il ouvrit la bouche de stupeur en le voyant entrer, immobile, fauché dans son forfait. Un silence lourd et accusateur emplit la pièce, Tobio enfin pris sur le fait. Ils se regardaient mutuellement, horrifiés. 

De l’appareil, on entendait Oikawa appeler Kageyama. « Tobio-chan ? » répétait-il, puis, du silence sûrement, comprit que c’était grave, ou pensa qu’il y avait eu une coupure et raccrocha. Hinata et Kageyama se retrouvèrent seuls à se faire face, et Kageyama posa lentement le téléphone sur le meuble derrière lui, sans quitter Hinata des yeux. Quant à Shouyou, il en avait oublié ses résolutions de laisser la rupture se faire en délicatesse. C’avait été le dernier outrage, la goutte d’eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Toute la colère accumulée depuis une année fit flamber Hinata, et chaque déception endurée, chaque larme versée pour cette affaire lui revenaient à présent, le faisaient serrer les poings et les dents, et il savait qu’il était temps que tout ça sorte.

-Alors ?

Question ouverte ; que Tobio réponde ce qui lui plaise, tout serait prétexte pour se confronter.

-C’était… 

Kageyama ouvrit la bouche, à court de mensonges. Il ne poursuivit pas, comprenant qu’il lui fallait maintenant assumer, et que le jeu venait de se terminer pour lui.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu te fous de moi comme ça ? interrogea Hinata, la voix vibrante. 

-J’ai jamais voulu me foutre de toi, marmonna Tobio, à peine audible. J’ai toujours essayé de te protéger de tout ça…

-Me protéger ? Me protéger ! C’est une blague ? Tu m’as fait la pire chose que tu aurais pu faire !

-Je ne t’ai pas quitté, se défendit Kageyama.

Hinata manqua de s’étouffer.

-Tu dis ça comme si c’était une faveur que tu m’avais faite ! J’aurais mille fois préféré qu’on se quitte plutôt que de subir ça depuis tout ce temps ! Ces entrevues, ces appels, ces révélations par tellement de monde… Et toi tu penses que je suis heureux ? 

-Et tu penses que je le suis ? rétorqua Tobio. 

-Avec un amant ? Un appart qui t’attend ? Un recrutement dans l’équipe nationale ? Bien sûr que tu es heureux ! Tu ne m’as pas vu gâcher ta vie petit à petit en prenant un amant, en le voyant régulièrement, sans même te préoccuper de savoir si t’en étais conscient ou pas !

-Tu m’as dit…

-J’ai dit il y a des mois que je voulais que vous cessiez de vous voir ! C’est lui ou c’est moi, mais la double-vie, c’est même pas la peine ! 

Le teint de Tobio tournait à la brique. Il y eut un instant de pause, et Hinata reprit son souffle. Il n’avait plus l’impression d’être sur le point d’exploser, mais il voulait faire comprendre à Kageyama tout ce qu’il avait vécu, arracher cet air indifférent de son visage, lui mettre un masque de souffrance et de regret, de remords atroces… N’était-il donc conscient de rien ? 

-Tu m’aimes ? lança enfin Hinata d’une voix brisée.

-Je…

Tobio s’interrompit, hésita et baissa les yeux.

-Je ne t’aime plus.

Hinata savait que ces mots finiraient par être prononcés, ils étaient implicites depuis longtemps. Pourtant, ils lui brisèrent le cœur. 

-Alors pourquoi tu restes avec moi ? demanda-t-il.

Les larmes ne venaient pas encore. Le choc était trop grand, la colère le dominait. Il tremblait.

-Parce que je n’avais pas le choix, lâcha enfin Tobio. Je ne savais pas comment te le dire.

-Tu ne savais pas, ah ouais ? Bah t’aurais dû le dire simplement, éviter de me faire tellement de mal. Me dire que tu préfères baiser avec l’autre, là, que je suis pas assez bien pour Sa Majesté Kageyama Tobio. Que tout ce que tu disais, c’était des mensonges, qu’il valait mieux tout arrêter tout de suite, et on aurait pu… On aurait pu…

Il s’arrêta un instant, désorienté, la tête qui tournait.

-Tout ça pour une stupide histoire de baise… 

Il apparut qu’Hinata avait touché un point sensible, car Kageyama, piqué au vif, s’écria :

-C’est pas que ça ! J’ai trouvé plein de choses avec lui, que je n’aurais jamais connues avec toi. Tu ne m’as jamais protégé, tu ne m’as jamais dit ce qu’il me dit, tu ne m’as jamais donné le sentiment… D’être moi-même avec toi ! Ça fait des mois qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous, certes tu m'as rendu heureux un temps mais...

-Je t’ai donné tout ce que j’ai pu ! hurla Hinata. Je t’ai laissé le voir, même ! J’ai tout essayé pour que tu sois heureux, pour que tu me reviennes ! Et tu te casses, là, comme un ingrat, en me laissant comme ça pour   
partir avec ton amant, après avoir ruiné ma vie ! 

-Oui, je pars ! répliqua Tobio sur le même ton. Je pars d’ici ! T’as raison, j’aurais dû le faire il y a longtemps, au lieu de m’ennuyer dans cet appart avec toi pour seule compagnie, avec tes regards en biais et tes sous-entendus ! Ne vas pas croire que t’as été le seul à souffrir dans cette histoire ! 

-Elle est finie, cette histoire ! Terminé, stop, on arrête ! C’est bon, j’en ai eu assez, j’ai perdu un an…

-Je m’en vais. 

Il reprit son téléphone, se retourna vers Hinata et amorça un geste pour partir. Shouyou eut envie de lui foncer dessus, de le saisir et de se battre, comme ils l’avaient fait un jour en seconde. A la place, il s’écarta quand Tobio passa devant lui, laissant son odeur embaumer son sillage. 

-Je te déteste ! hurla Hinata Shouyou alors que Tobio franchissait la porte sans un regard en arrière. Je te déteste, Kageyama, je te hais !

Il claqua violemment la porte, à en faire trembler les murs. Il chancela jusqu’au canapé, ne l’atteignit pas, se laissa tomber au sol, pris de tremblements incontrôlables. Ça y était. Tobio était parti, ils avaient rompu. Les cris continuaient de lui vriller la tête, le regard de Tobio de le hanter, et il s’entoura de ses bras, soudain glacé. Trois ans. Trois ans envolés. Tobio, Tobio était parti. Et défilaient devant ses yeux vitreux des souvenirs de toute son histoire avec le passeur.

Il n’était pas en état d’appeler Yachi ou Kenma. Il resta là, par terre, roulé en boule, incapable de pleurer. Peut-être avait-il trop pleuré en presque douze mois. Il se releva enfin, et il faisait un noir d’encre au dehors. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s’était écoulé depuis le départ de Tobio. Il avait dû partir chez Oikawa directement.

Hinata se rallongea presque immédiatement, dans le lit, se blottit sous les couvertures, cherchant la chaleur et le sommeil. Il vint, fut troublé de cauchemars, Shouyou se réveilla, alluma la lumière et resta un instant à regarder le mur face à lui. Tobio ne dormirait plus jamais dans ce lit. Tobio ne dormirait plus jamais avec lui. Tobio était parti. Et il sentit le picotement dans ses yeux, battit des cils et se rallongea la lumière allumée, refusa les sanglots.

Le lendemain, il avait l’impression qu’un gouffre s’était creusé dans sa poitrine durant la nuit. Il retarda l’heure du lever, puis se traîna dans la cuisine, mais des haut-le-cœur le prirent et il s’en éloigna immédiatement. Il sortit, marcha un moment, sous un timide soleil, la tête vide. Il ne voulait pas parler, pas appeler quelqu’un. Juste rester seul.

Vers midi, il repensa à Tobio. Il devait être parti voir le tournoi, à Tokyo, avec Oikawa. Mais il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Il devait revenir. Toutes ses affaires, ses vêtements, ses cours, ses documents officiels, ses souvenirs étaient là. Et ces indices persistants de sa présence sautaient aux yeux de Hinata comme tant de preuves de ce qui s’était passé. Il resta quelques minutes à fixer le meuble d’entrée, ayant peine à penser que Tobio s’y appuyait moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tôt. Il entendit plusieurs fois son téléphone sonner, mais n’y accorda pas même un regard. Puis, il se demanda si c’était Tobio qui lui demandait de revenir chercher tout ce qui lui appartenait. Il ne vit pas son nom, ne lut pas ses messages et reposa son téléphone.

A quatre heures, il se décida à appeler Yachi. Il lui raconta, la voix morne, la scène de la veille. Elle se mit à pleurer, promit de venir immédiatement, et il refusa, voulant être seul. Elle déclara qu’elle rappellerait plus tard, qu’il ne devait pas rester seul même si elle comprenait ses réactions.

Le soir, la solitude lui pesait déjà. Il était habitué aux absences de Tobio, même plusieurs jours d’affilée, mais il savait que celle-ci serait définitive et en ressentait un grand désarroi. Il errait de pièce en pièce, comme s’il attendait que quelqu’un rentre. Peut-être devait-il laisser un message à Tobio, s’excuser et… Non. Ce serait stupide et insensé. Il ne pouvait plus revenir là-dessus. Mais si seulement… Tobio décrocherait-il un appel ? Etait-il en sécurité ? Restait-il à Tokyo, cette nuit-là, dans les bras d’Oikawa, et pensait-il à lui, ou s’en était-il détaché pour de bon ?

Il avait besoin de savoir où était parti Tobio, comment, pour combien de temps. Allait-il appeler ? Allait-il revenir ? Pas ce soir, sûrement. Ou peut-être que si, tard ? Encore que, la dispute avait été violente. Peut-être que le contact se rétablirait tout doucement… Peut-être que même si leur histoire d’amour avait conduit à la catastrophe, ils pouvaient essayer de rester amis, comme avant, comme au début…

Il mit du temps à s’endormir. Les questions le tourmentaient sans cesse. Et surtout, la manière dont il avait congédié Tobio. « Je te déteste », avait-il crié, « je te hais ! » et il l’avait dit par colère, par réaction à ce qu’avait dit Kageyama. Il avait été en droit de dire ça, mais aurait voulu que Tobio n’en tienne pas compte. Et puis, songea-t-il enfin, il ne doit pas s’en être formalisé. Ça ne doit pas le perturber plus que ça. C’est fini, voilà tout, il ne doit certainement plus y penser. Il a déjà tourné la page… Mais Hinata aurait voulu un épilogue à leur histoire.

Il fut tiré de son sommeil par sa sonnerie de téléphone. Affolé, les yeux douloureux sous la lumière vive de l’écran, les sens alertés par la musique soudaine, il pensa d’abord à Tobio, et son cœur fut comme broyé par une main invisible ; mais quand il put déchiffrer le nom de celui qui l’appelait, à quatre heures du matin, il se demanda si le téléphone de Kenma n’avait pas un problème. Il ne décrocha pas, peu désireux d’avoir à parler à Kozume. Ça impliquerait d’évoquer la rupture.

Il tenta de se rendormir, mais cinq minutes plus tard, le téléphone sonna à nouveau, l’appel provenant de la même personne. Hinata se redressa, ennuyé, agacé même, contre le dossier du lit. Il décrocha, baillant ostensiblement. 

-Shouyou ? 

La voix de Kenma était nerveuse. 

-Je sais qu’il est tôt, mais je devais t’appeler, je suis désolé.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? 

Hinata avait la voix pâteuse, mais cet appel l’animait peu à peu. Pourquoi Kenma appelait-il si tôt ? Avait-il appris la rupture ?

-Il… Aujourd’hui, Kageyama est sorti, n’est-ce pas ?

Il ne savait donc pas les nouvelles. Kuroo n’avait pas dû fréquenter Oikawa la veille. Hinata déglutit, murmura, la voix cassée :

-Oui, oui.

-Avec Oikawa, ils sont allés à Tokyo, tu sais…

-Pour le tournoi, je sais.

Kenma ne changeait guère des habitudes de rapporteur attitré de l’adultère. Qui n’en était plus une, d’ailleurs, depuis la veille une union officielle, maintenant que Kageyama n’était plus engagé avec lui. Tout cela n’était pas neuf. Hinata eut envie de raccrocher. Kenma se foutait-il de lui, à l’appeler à des heures pareilles pour lui rappeler ça ? Mais il se figea, soudain conscient que la gravité, le malaise dans la voix de Kenma n’était pas dans ses habitudes –ni de téléphoner pour rien.

-Shouyou…

Sa voix paraissait sur le point de se briser, chose étrange, presque absurde compte tenu du caractère de Kozume.

\- Il va falloir être courageux. 

Hinata savait que ce n’était pas la rupture –c’était plus que ça. Quelque chose qu’il ne savait pas, pas encore, qu’il ne voulait pas savoir, sans pouvoir y échapper.

\- Ils ne sont pas revenus. Ils... Ils ont eu un accident. Shouyou, je suis désolé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne manquez pas le TQO !  
> A bientôt ♥


	25. Oikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Après tout ce temps, me revoilà en ce jour de fête nationale !  
> Joyeux 14 juillet à tous !  
> Je ne cache pas que la reprise de l'écriture a été assez ardue et que j'ai eu un peu de mal à me remettre dedans et à retrouver mon style, et je poste ceci quelques heures à peine après avoir achevé cette partie. Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !  
> Forcément ce n'est vraiment pas une partie joyeuse..., mais permet déjà de lever le voile sur une partie des événements.  
> Voilà, bonne lecture !

Tout était d’un blanc éclatant.

La lumière transperçait ses paupières closes, et toute cette brillance immaculée lui agressait les rétines. Le plus difficile fut d’ouvrir les yeux, de prendre conscience qu’il respirait. Les questions ne se posaient pas encore, trop nombreuses et encombrantes. Il battit lentement des cils, essaya de fixer ce qu’il y avait devant lui, mais tout tournoyait, même l’uniforme se démultipliait. Il tenta de se redresser, espérant immobiliser ça, mais fut percuté par la nausée et rabattit immédiatement sa tête sur l’oreiller.

Trop de choses se passaient. Pourquoi un oreiller ? Pourquoi cette brillance ? Qu’avait-il donc, et où était-il ? L’air était saturé de l’odeur douceâtre de la propreté excessive et de la maladie. Le bourdonnement qui lui grésillait dans les oreilles fut surmonté d’échos de voix. Des voix de femmes. L’impression tenace d’avoir la tête prise dans du coton, il essaya une fois encore d’ouvrir les yeux et faire face au monde. 

La blonde et la brune le regardaient avec douceur, penchées sur lui, presque trop près. Elles aussi étaient blanches –en blouse. Peu à peu, leurs visages se précisèrent, leurs voix aussi, et tout paraissait irréel, inconsistant :

-… Ne pas bouger…

-… Calme…

-… Souvenez ?

L’une avait les cheveux d’un doré artificiel, les racines noires trahissant la teinture. Ses traits étaient maternels, elle devait avoir une quarantaine d’année, et le regardait avec compassion. La deuxième, plus jeune, de teint fort pâle avec des cheveux foncés, avait l’air plus inquiète, plus anxieuse. Il les voyait comme à travers un filtre, elles paraissaient à la fois trop près et trop loin. Il savait qu’il aurait dû agir, parler, montrer qu’il était là, conscient, mais son corps refusait de réagir et il referma les yeux, comptant bien dormir encore et reprendre des forces. Il avait l’impression qu’on venait de lui passer sur le corps. 

Refermer l’obscurité sur la blancheur et les visages fut bienvenu, mais les sons continuaient à lui parvenir, et il ne pouvait les repousser. Les voix s’entremêlaient, mais lui arrivaient nettes. Les mots passaient et il les connaissait, il le savait, il n’avait juste pas le courage de les interpréter, ils paraissaient aussi informes que le reste malgré les voix claires. Il était question de choses médicales. De collègues, de médecins. Rien qui ne retienne son attention, et les phrases dissolues s’effaçaient d’elles-mêmes de sa mémoire sitôt entendues.

-Et l’autre garçon ? demanda enfin l’une des deux femmes.

L’autre garçon ? Tooru eut l’impression que son cœur venait de s’arrêter. Oui, avant ça, avant tout, il y avait un autre garçon avec lui. Il y avait Tobio Kageyama.

Il eut soudain l’impression que l’adrénaline coulait dans ses veines, et se sentait maintenant tout à fait alerte –et paniqué. Tobio, où était Tobio ? Etait-il à l’hôpital avec lui ? Il était avec lui avant qu’il ne perde connaissance, mais les souvenirs étaient embrouillés, trop pleins de bruits et de couleurs et d’odeurs –les sirènes et le sang et la fumée… 

La deuxième femme répondit en murmurant, trop bas pour que Tooru l’entende. Alors, il ouvrit les yeux, pivota son visage vers les deux infirmières et leur lança un long regard interrogatif et quelque peu désespéré. Il ne se sentait pas en état de parler, les mots étaient entravés dans sa gorge. Dites-moi, songeait-il, dites-moi qu’il va bien. Elles lui rendirent son regard sans répondre, la plus jeune se détourna et sortit de la pièce. Celle à l’air maternel se rapprocha du lit, d’où elle s’était éloignée pour parler. La sensation de nausée était toujours aussi présente, renforcée par l’angoisse.

-Vous savez où vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle enfin en se penchant doucement.

Oikawa ouvrit la bouche, articula lentement, avec l’impression d’avoir passé des années dans le silence :

-A l’hôpital. 

-Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ? Ce qui s’est passé ? Est-ce que vous vous souvenez ?

Il y eut un long échange de regard. Tooru n’avait pas envie de chercher, pas envie de savoir, pas envie de se rappeler. Il voulait Tobio, le voir sain et sauf. Les choses qui s’étaient passées étaient trop grandes pour lui, trop énormes pour être dites. Et il avait l’intime conviction qu’il fondrait en larmes s’il ouvrait la bouche. Je suis à l’hôpital, réalisait-il. Je suis peut-être blessé, et Tobio, où est Tobio ? Tout est de ma faute…  
Il détourna la tête de l’infirmière. 

-Vous avez eu un accident de voiture, l’entendit-il dire. C’est bien que vous soyez éveillé. Je vais dire de vous faire monter à manger. 

Ce n’était pas à manger qu’il voulait, de toute façon, il ne pouvait rien avaler. L’infirmière n’insista pas et il entendit ses pas résonner, puis la porte se refermer, et encore ses pas. Il ne tarda pas à se rendormir, déduisit-il plus tard, puisqu’il n’entendit pas le personnel déposer près de lui un plateau repas.

Son sommeil fut peuplé de cauchemars. Il ne sut précisément de quoi retournait le scénario, mais tout n’était qu’horreur, horreur vécue. Il ouvrit les yeux en sursaut, et sentit la douleur remonter de sa jambe droite jusque dans son dos. Il se tourna vers le mur, où une fenêtre lui révélait un ciel d’un gris pâle. C’était l’aube. Une nouvelle journée commençait. Et il se dit qu’il ne pouvait plus fuir ses souvenirs, il devait les affronter, les ressortir. Savoir, déduire ce qu’il était advenu de Tobio. Etait-il sauf ? Blessé ? Ou… non, il ne voulait pas envisager ça. Mais, songea-t-il avec douleur, s’il était parfaitement sauf, il serait à mon chevet. A moins qu’il ne soit retenu dans un lit, comme lui, sans même vraiment savoir ce qu’il avait ? 

Ces deux derniers jours avaient été riches. Tout avait commencé par un coup de téléphone que Hinata avait surpris. Le silence soudain à l’autre bout de la ligne indiquait qu’il se passait quelque chose. Tooru avait raccroché, un peu inquiet. Un peu soulagé, aussi, que les choses soient précipitées. Tobio n’aurait pas agi à moins que les événements ne l’y contraignent. Chose faite. Il espérait au moins qu’il le rappelle plus tard et lui raconte. Une sourde angoisse bouillait pourtant au fond de lui, qu’il craque encore une fois aux insistances de Hinata, ne rallonge le délai pourtant promis... Tooru avait obtenu sans mal l’appartement convoité, et y était installé, seule manquait la présence de Tobio à ses côtés.

Une bonne heure plus tard, on frappait à sa porte. A peine avait-il ouvert que Tobio lui tombait dans les bras. D’abord pensant, spontanément, que c’était un geste d’amour (fort inhabituel, il est vrai, car trop expressif) de la part de son petit ami, il n’avait pas tardé à réaliser que quelque chose n’allait pas. Des gouttes chaudes perlaient sur l’étoffe de ses vêtements, Tobio laissait échapper des hoquets étouffés. 

-Qu’est ce qui se passe ? 

C’était encore trop tôt pour que Kageyama puisse répondre, et la question était rhétorique. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose avec Hinata –quelque chose d’irréparable. Ce qui affectait Oikawa, c’était de voir l’impact que cela avait encore sur Tobio. N’aurait-il pas dû se préparer depuis longtemps à ce qu’Hinata et lui finissent par rompre ? C’était une évidence, du point de vue de Tooru, et les choses ne duraient que depuis trop longtemps déjà. Il se contenta donc de serrer Tobio contre lui, en attendant qu’il se calme, et posa sa tête sur la sienne.

-C’est fini, murmura enfin Kageyama. 

Oikawa inspira profondément. Il saisit Kageyama par les épaules et releva tendrement, mais fermement, son visage vers lui.

-Dis-moi ce qui s’est passé.

-Il m’a dit qu’il me détestait, gémit Tobio. 

Ça, pour le coup, faisait écho dans l’esprit d’Oikawa. Je te déteste, avait crié de même Iwaizumi quelques mois plus tôt. Mais voilà, c’était fait, et Tobio et Hinata ne pourraient plus faire machine arrière. Ils avaient rompu pour de bon. 

-Il ne le pensait pas, il était sous le choc, tenta de le rassurer Oikawa. Arrête de pleurer, Tobio, pense à tout ce qui nous attend maintenant. Votre relation malsaine est terminée, c’est pour le mieux. Tu pourras toujours regagner son amitié plus tard.

Regagner son amitié, songea-t-il, mais sous mon contrôle. Je ne vous laisserai jamais regagner une proximité suspecte. Tu n’es plus son petit ami, ni même son ami, ni même son passeur –tu es mien.

Tooru emmena Kageyama dans le salon, plus petit que dans son ancien appartement, mais confortable et chaleureux. Il le fit asseoir, lui passa doucement la main dans les cheveux.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ? proposa-t-il en adoptant un ton plus doux.

-Je ne sais pas… 

-Boire ?

-Je ne peux rien avaler, s’étrangla Tobio. 

Oikawa avait laissé s’échapper d’entre ses lèvres un soupir infime. Il lui prit les deux mains.

-Tu vas rester dormir avec moi. On est chez nous, ici. 

Kageyama hocha la tête par saccades, lança des coups d’œil furtifs dans les coins de l’appartement. 

-Tu veux toujours aller à Tokyo demain ? demanda enfin Oikawa. 

-Oui, murmura Tobio.

-Tant mieux, ça te changera les idées. 

Oikawa se releva du canapé, l’embrassa sur le front. 

-Je veux que tu te reposes. Tout ce que tu dois penser maintenant, c’est qu’on est libres. Rien ne nous retient plus. On sera heureux, Tobio. Je te le promets.

Kageyama avait relevé sur lui le bleu profond de ses yeux humides et brillants, et un imperceptible sourire avait crispé le coin de ses lèvres. Il avait eu l’air un peu apaisé… confiant.

Il avait confiance en moi, pensa Oikawa. Le soleil pointait à l’horizon, le ciel était passé du gris métallique à un azur délavé. Il avait confiance en moi, et je ne sais même pas où il est, à présent. Je ne sais même pas comment il va. 

On sera heureux, avait-il dit… Encore une promesse qu’il n’avait pas su tenir. Pourquoi devait-il toujours tout gâcher ? Sa mâchoire se contracta, ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Non, se reprit-il, pas le temps, pas le droit d’être faible. Il tenta de se redresser à nouveau, doucement, et constata plusieurs choses rassurantes sur son état.

Déjà, il n’avait pas de douleurs insupportables. Son genou droit lui rappelait une vieille souffrance qu’il connaissait déjà. Baissant les yeux sur son corps à moitié dissimulé par une couverture bleu pâle, il remarqua qu’on l’avait revêtu d’une ample tenue de patient blanche. Même en cherchant dans sa mémoire avec acharnement, il n’arriva pas à se rappeler s’être habillé de la sorte, ni même avoir été aidé… Il devait être inconscient lors de son arrivée ici. Il préféra se concentrer sur ses bras nus plutôt que de repartir dans des souvenirs qu’il n’était pas prêt à affronter.

Des hématomes, des griffes, des éraflures. Certains impressionnants, mais que du superficiel. Il aurait voulu un miroir, pour voir sa tête, mais il n’en voyait pas à proximité et il ne savait pas trop s’il pouvait se lever. Il n’avait pas de perfusion, ce qui était un bon signe, mais sentait diverses pressions sur son corps. A peine avait-il passé quinze seconde la tête relevée qu’il eut des migraines affreuses, et une sensation de démangeaison déplaisante sur le haut du crâne. Levant la main pour toucher, il la retira aussitôt comme s’il s’était électrocuté.

Il repoussa sa couverture et examina ses flancs. Sur un côté, un large pansement couvrait ce qu’il estimait être une brûlure –il s’en était fait assez sur un terrain de volley pour reconnaître cette sensation. Mais le macadam était indéniablement plus cruel que le parquet, et la plaie ne devait pas être très jolie. Il balança ses jambes hors du lit, des coups infernaux battant à l’intérieur de sa tête, et tenta de se lever.

La première tentative fut un échec. Il fut immédiatement pris de vertiges, la douleur se raviva dans sa jambe, et il retomba aussitôt sur son lit, défait et honteux. Il se força à inspirer, souffler, autant de fois que nécessaire pour se calmer. S’accrochant au côté du lit, il se mit debout avec peine. Il estima qu’il pouvait mettre du poids sur sa mauvaise jambe, et marcher sans béquilles. C’est néanmoins en boitant et en s’appuyant au mur qu’Oikawa atteignit la porte. 

La malchance fit que la jeune infirmière qu’il avait vue plus tôt le repéra immédiatement à l’entrée de sa chambre, l’air fébrile et examinant les couloirs de l’hôpital. Elle fonça littéralement sur lui, l’empoigna par le bras pour le reconduire dans son lit. Tooru eut beau se débattre, il finit par coopérer, espérant gagner par une bonne conduite des renseignements plus précis. Elle le fit s’allonger, il se rassit aussitôt. 

-Vous êtes désorienté, dit-elle avec gentillesse. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on s’occupe de vous ici. Vous n’avez rien de grave, si vous êtes sage vous pourrez même sortir ce soir ou demain. Le médecin passera vous voir dans la journée. 

Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant, mes ses yeux semblaient le fuir. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

-Je veux voir le garçon qui était avec moi, demanda-t-il, l’impression que sa gorge était entravée d’un nœud énorme.

Elle lui donna l’air de pâlir et de se défiler. Elle était jeune, sûrement pas encore là depuis longtemps, à vrai dire elle était peut-être même de son âge… Pas encore immunisée à la douleur des uns et des autres. Il sentit l’anxiété monter, encore et toujours.

-Vous ne pouvez pas, lâcha-t-elle enfin en s’efforçant de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi ça ? 

Il était glacé des pieds à la tête, son cœur semblait peser une tonne. Tobio, Tobio s’il te plaît.., supplia-t-il mentalement. Sa poitrine était compressée sous le poids de l’angoisse, il était pendu aux lèvres qui allaient prononcer la sentence.

-Il est encore en soins intensifs, marmonna-t-elle prudemment. Mais…

Elle regarda le plafond un instant, serra les mâchoires et parut désolée.

-Il ne va peut-être pas s’en sortir. 

Tooru la regarda longtemps, l’esprit totalement vide, abasourdi. 

-Pas s’en sortir ? répéta-t-il lentement.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui tremblaient, même posées sur ses genoux. Ses dents claquaient.

-Comment ça, pas s’en sortir ? 

Sa voix sortit faible et aigüe, tremblotante. 

-Comment ça ? redit-il encore alors que sa vision se brouillait. 

Il ne voyait plus rien, et n’entendait plus rien, rien que son cœur qui battait. Il sentit à peine le lit s’affaisser sous le poids de la jeune femme, sa main lui tendre un mouchoir avec hésitation, qu’il ne saisit pas.

-Il…, commença-t-elle, la voix vacillante. Il ne s’est pas réveillé et ses blessures sont considérables… On ne peut pas vraiment se prononcer maintenant, les chirurgiens… Ils ont fait de leur mieux mais… 

Oikawa n’aurait pas su restituer plus que ces quelques phrases. Le reste n’était qu’une voix lointaine et désincarnée, aux accents consolants, mais rien ne l’atteignait plus. Il restait prostré, choqué. Tobio va peut-être mourir. Mourir, partir pour là où il ne le reverrait plus. Il ne le reverrait plus, ses petits sourires discrets, ses moues boudeuses, et ses yeux bleus, si bleus…

Il revint à lui, plus tard, sans savoir combien de temps s’était écoulé ou ce qui s’était passé. Tout ce qu’il sentait était la douleur. Il était de nouveau allongé, et des gens étaient là, certains inconnus de lui. Il reconnut la jeune infirmière aux côtés de celle à l’air maternel, qui parlaient tout bas. Un homme se détacha des autres et s’avança vers lui. Il avait un air sévère, mais plus il s’approchait de lui, plus son expression semblait s’adoucir. 

Le reste ne fut que procédure, dans un silence seulement troublé par ses demandes. Lever le bras, prendre la tension, contrôler divers endroits où il était blessé. Quelques pressions sur son genou, qu’il sentit à peine. Une prise de sang, un changement de pansement, et enfin une partie de l’équipe médicale sortit de la pièce. Oikawa demeurait muré dans le silence. 

-Je veux voir Tobio, réclama-t-il enfin d’une voix brisée, quand il ne resta plus là que les deux infirmières auxquelles il avait été habitué.

-C’est impossible, répondit la plus âgée. 

-Je veux voir Tobio ! Je veux voir mon petit ami, tout de suite ! 

Ils se figèrent tous trois. Ce n’était pas Tooru qui avait parlé –c’était une autre voix, venant des couloirs, une voix plus aigüe que la sienne, une voix qu’Oikawa connaissait parfaitement. Leur discussion s’interrompit net, et ils tendirent l’oreille. 

-Kageyama Tobio ! Amenez-moi à lui immédiatement ! Je dois le voir !

-Vous ne pouvez…

-Il faut que je le voie ! hurla Hinata, et sa voix défaillit.

Oikawa ne pouvait pas le voir, mais sa présence rendait tout plus réel. Il pouvait aisément se le représenter désespéré, criant, se débattant... Mais qui l’avait prévenu ? Savait-il le risque pour Tobio ? Savait-il…

Une voix ferme répondit à Hinata. Peut-être bien le médecin de tout à l’heure.

-Calmez-vous, jeune homme… Personne ne peut le voir. Son état est plus que critique.

Un silence s’installa, dura. Oikawa restait muet, le cœur aussi rompu que lorsqu’il avait appris la nouvelle. Il redoutait la réaction de Hinata.

-Qu’est ce que vous entendez par là ?

La voix fut à peine perceptible, de la chambre de Tooru, mais il l’entendit. Il serra lui-même les dents.

-On ne peut pas garantir ses jours, déclara le médecin avec un ton qui tenait à la fois de la compassion et du professionnalisme. Il est… entre la vie et la mort. Nous faisons tout notre possible, croyez-le bien…

-Quoi !?

La voix d’Hinata était sûrement la chose la plus pitoyable que Tooru ait jamais entendue.

\- Je dois le voir, s’écria-t-il encore. Il faut que je lui dise, il faut que…

Il s’interrompit, reprit, la respiration haletante :

-Tobio ne va pas mourir, n’est-ce pas ? Il ira bien, après ?

-Nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour le garder parmi nous, mais…

-Laissez-moi le voir ! cria encore Hinata. 

-On vous appellera dès que son état évoluera, jeune homme, ne vous inquiétez pas, mais pour l’instant, on ne peut rien avancer… Vous feriez mieux de rentrer et…

-Je ne rentrerai pas ! hurla Hinata, et il devint évident qu’il était en train de pleurer. Je vous en supplie ! Je veux le voir… 

Tooru battit des paupières, et deux larmes se détachèrent de ses cils pour rouler sur ses joues. Il entendit le refus du médecin, et Hinata se mit à hurler à la mort.

-Tobio ! Tobioooo ! Tobiooo !

-Il ne peut pas vous entendre…

-Tobio, s’il te plaît ! s’époumona Hinata. Kageyama !

Le médecin dit encore quelque chose, et Hinata cessa de hurler. Seuls retentirent des sanglots déchirants. Des bruits de pas intervinrent, et les bruits s’éloignèrent. Des infirmiers devaient raccompagner, de gré ou de force, Hinata à l’entrée. Tooru entendit encore quelques faibles éclats de voix entrecoupés de pleurs, mais trop lointains pour être compris. Puis, plus rien.

La jeune infirmière s’était tournée vers la fenêtre, et Tooru croyait deviner qu’elle n’arrivait plus à contenir son émotion. La plus âgée avait un air navré. Oikawa passa la main sur ses yeux pour en essuyer les larmes, et attendit encore quelques instants dans un silence pesant avant de murmurer d’une petite voix qu’il voulait sortir.

-Vous avez besoin d’aide ? demanda la plus âgée.

Il ne refusa pas l’aide pour se lever, ni un soutien pour marcher, tout compte fait. Sortir dans le couloir lui fit un peu de bien ; il quittait enfin les tristes murs de sa chambre. L’infirmière proposa de le conduire jusqu’aux toilettes, ce qu’Oikawa accepta, en partie pour enfin voir son reflet et se passer de l’eau sur le visage. Il l’assura qu’il pourrait rentrer tout seul à sa chambre et elle le laissa là en lui commandant de l’appeler s’il en avait besoin. Il tituba jusqu’au lavabo, s’y appuya des deux mains, l’échine courbée, et enfin, affronta son image. 

La première chose qu’il remarqua fut sa pâleur. Il était blafard, ses joues ne présentaient aucune carnation, comme s’il était très malade. Malgré son impression d’avoir plus ou moins pu dormir, des cernes violets soulignaient ses yeux, et ses yeux… éteints, vides. Rien ne luisait à l’intérieur, pas une once d’insolence, de joie, de victoire qui avaient pu le caractériser autrefois. Rien que la désolation. Ils étaient gonflés, un peu rouges à cause des pleurs. Ses cheveux étaient défaits, désordonnés. La douleur qu’il avait ressentie à la tête s’expliqua lorsqu’il découvrit, heureusement plus ou moins dissimulée par une mèche, une plaie bordée de points de suture, d’un écarlate qui tranchait sur son teint livide. 

Il ouvrit un robinet, et l’eau s’en échappa avec violence. Le résonnement qu’elle fit en heurtant le fond du lavabo parut cru et agressif à Tooru, qui avança ses mains dessous. Des éclaboussures volèrent tacheter sa tenue de patient, et, sans s’en émouvoir, il appliqua ses paumes ouvertes sur ses joues. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta dans cette position, les yeux clos, inconscient des gens qui passaient utiliser les lieux. Les gouttes d’eau fraîches qui lui dégoulinaient sur les joues finirent par être rejointes par d’autres chaudes et salées, qui ne tarissaient plus. Il ramena enfin son courage pour regagner sa chambre.

Où es-tu, Tobio ? pensait-il encore. Dans un bloc on l’on te charcute pour tirer de toi quelques battements de cœur et quelques respirations ? En train de reposer, cerné de machines bruyantes et glacées ? Ou la chaleur de ton corps s’est-elle déjà dissipée ? 

-Ne me laisse pas, pleura-il tout bas. Je t’en prie, ne me laisse pas… 

En se rapprochant de sa chambre, il eut la surprise -la première qui lui procure un infime sentiment de joie, ou au moins de soulagement- d’entendre une voix familière :

-Alors je me pointe ici, et vous me répondez qu’il est parti vadrouiller ? C’est un hosto ou une cour de récré ici ? Il est blessé, putain, c’est comme ça que vous le surveillez ?

-Je… Ma collègue…, bégayait la jeune infirmière au timbre mal assuré bien reconnaissable.

-Kuroo ? appela Oikawa.

Le jeune homme vêtu de rouge se retourna vivement. Il traversa la distance qui le séparait de Tooru en quelques pas, ouvrit les bras et l’écrasa contre lui. Oikawa resta étonné et un peu ému, mais ne put refouler une grimace quand Kuroo appuya contre ses blessures. Celui-ci dut le sentir se crisper, car il se recula précipitamment.

-Ah, ouais, désolé… Mec, c’est bon de te voir. De te voir pas trop amoché, quoi. Toujours moche, va pas croire, mais pas infirme, au moins. 

\- Ouais… Je pourrai encore jouer, murmura Oikawa. Je pense…

La jeune infirmière partit vaquer à des occupations plus urgentes, sûrement soulagée de pouvoir s’éloigner de Kuroo. Celui-ci et Oikawa préférèrent rentrer dans la chambre pour continuer leur discussion. 

Le grand central tira une chaise posée à proximité du lit pour se rapprocher de Tooru qui y était assis, les mains jointes et la tête baissée. Il savait que Kuroo était curieux, qu’il voulait l’aider, qu’il était au bord de poser la question, et tâcha de s’y préparer, mais rien n’y faisait, aucune formule ne pouvait adoucir la vérité.

-Et ton passeur ? osa enfin Kuroo, pour une fois la voix grave. 

-Il…, commença Oikawa avant de s’interrompre un instant. Les médecins ne savent pas.

-Ah… 

Kuroo paraissait confus.

-Ils ne savent pas s’il va survivre, murmura Tooru en fixant ses mains.

-Je suis désolé… On… On ne m’avait pas dit… 

Il paraissait démuni face à la situation. Il se leva, fit quelques pas dans la petite chambre, alla à la fenêtre et en revint. Enfin, s’asseyant cette fois à côté d’Oikawa, il dit en s’efforçant de paraître confiant :

-C’est un sportif. Un bon sportif, il s’en sortira, t’inquiète pas. Je veux dire, son corps en a vu d’autres. Je parle de blessures là, t’emballe pas. Fais-lui confiance, c’est un battant.

-Je fais quoi s’il arrête de se battre ? s’étrangla Oikawa. Je fais quoi, tout seul ? Je ne peux pas, sans lui, je ne peux pas continuer… J’y arriverai pas, Kuroo. 

Kuroo se mit à lui frotter le dos pour lui donner un peu de réconfort.

-Bien sûr que si. Ça prendra du temps, mais t’es un battant aussi. Pense pas à ça maintenant, il est toujours là. Et il le sera encore un bout de temps.

-Tout est de ma faute…

Kuroo ne répondit pas, continua son geste mécanique de longues minutes avant de reprendre la parole.

-J’ai flippé comme jamais quand ils m’ont appelé, à quatre heures du matin. Je dois ça à être dans tes contacts de téléphone favoris. J’étais en train de terminer une petite soirée avec quelques vieux amis. Les capitaines de Fukurodani et de Karasuno de mon temps…, du tien aussi, remarque. Plus Kenma, Tsukki et quelques autres. Hinata n’a pas répondu à mon invitation, ni celle de Kenma, quant à vous, je savais que vous étiez en voyage. Tu racontes trop ta vie.

Il lui adressa une pâle réplique de son sourire habituel.

-Un accident grave, qu’ils disaient. Arrivé à votre ami. Sur l’autoroute en rentrant de Tokyo, en soirée. Je te laisse imaginer mon état. J’ai cru que j’allais mettre tout le monde dehors. J’ai pas explicitement dit ce qui s’était passé, mais ils ont compris qu’il était temps de rejoindre leurs sacs de couchage ou leurs apparts respectifs. 

-Merci, marmonna Oikawa. 

-Comment ça s’est passé, pour toi ? interrogea Kuroo. 

Oikawa mit un moment à rassembler ses souvenirs.

-On est partis pour Tokyo de bonne heure. Je savais que Tobio était crevé, il n’avait pas beaucoup dormi, il avait rompu avec Hinata la veille. Il dormait derrière et j’ai conduit toute la route sans problème. On a mangé dans un truc pas cher, on a trouvé la salle quand Pologne-Canada jouait encore. Ensuite ça a été Japon-Venezuela…

-Comment perdre face au Venezuela ? ironisa Kuroo. 

-On a gagné, bien sûr, trois à un. On a célébré la victoire comme il se devait. Tobio… A bu plus que de raison, je pense. Aussi pour oublier Hinata. La victoire n’était qu’un prétexte, je l’ai bien vu, mais… Mais j’aimais le voir avec le sourire aux lèvres et se comporter plus librement avec moi… Je n’aurais pas dû boire… Je le savais, je n’aurais pas dû, je n’avais pas le droit de conduire après. Je me suis laissé aller à un verre. Un seul. On est restés jusqu’au soir, mais on ne pouvait pas dormir là-bas, et j’ai repris la route. Tobio ne dormait pas, il était sur le siège passager. 

Il marqua une pause, reprit son souffle qui se faisait heurté. 

-Je ne sais pas si c’est une erreur de ma part, si Tobio m’a déconcentré, ni si j’aurais pu éviter ça. D’un coup, le décor valsait, il y avait des bruits horribles, sûrement la tôle qui se pliait, et une odeur de brûlé, tout était très flou, je me souviens juste des hurlements… 

Kuroo ne commenta pas. Oikawa se repassa la scène encore et encore. Il préféra taire un passage. Celui où, sortant de sa torpeur avec difficulté, il s’était retrouvé sur l’asphalte, dans la nuit, cerné des lumières de phares, des éclairages publics, et des gyrophares d’ambulances. Les sirènes hurlaient, des gens criaient, il entendait le passage ralenti des voitures derrière. 

Des hommes vêtus de gilets fluorescents couraient dans la nuit, s’agitaient. Il sentait des brûlures sur tout son corps, peut-être des choses plus graves, il ne savait pas ; un côté de son visage et une partie de ses cheveux étaient poisseux de sang, et il tournait faiblement la tête pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi il était allongé sur la chaussée. 

Il avait vu la carcasse de la voiture, pauvre chose écrabouillée et retournée dont se dégageait une fumée noire. Les gilets fluorescents tournaient autour, se parlaient entre eux d’un air urgent. Ils finirent par s’assembler, d’autres choses se passèrent, trop loin et trop imprécises pour que Tooru s’en souvienne vraiment, tout ce qu’il voyait était qu’ils étaient regroupés, Oikawa ne comprenait plus, assommé par le choc ; lui-même était cerné d’ambulanciers qui lui serraient la main, qui lui parlaient, mais il ne les voyait pas. 

Ce qu’il vit fut une civière, trop haute pour qu’il voie la personne qu’elle transportait –mais il ne savait que trop bien de qui il s’agissait. Tout ce qu’il pouvait apercevoir à la lueur des phares était une main inerte dépassant de la civière, et des gouttelettes d’un rouge sombre descendre une à une le long de ses doigts fins.

-Tobio, avait-il murmuré, perdu, avant que les ténèbres ne se referment sur lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suspens :3  
> Je tiens d'abord à préciser que je n'ai rien contre l'équipe de volley du Venezuela, mais qu'ils ont pas mal été la cible de moquerie vue qu'ils ont tout perdu au TQO ._. Quant à nous, on va aux JO ! :D  
> Voilà voilà, le rythme de publication ne sera certainement pas régulier vu que je vais travailler en août et que j'entre en classes préparatoires... Mais je terminerai cette histoire, promis !  
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions sur le chapitre :) A bientôt ! ♥


	26. Hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir à tous !  
> Je n'ai eu de cesse depuis ma dernière publication d'écrire la suite de la fic et voilà une jolie partie de 6000 mots ^^  
> Vous avez peut-être remarqué que j'ai indiqué le nombre de chapitres restants avant la conclusion de cette histoire, soit encore trois après celui-ci, mais ils seront peut-être plus consistants qu'une partie "normale" de 4000 mots ;)  
> Retour à Hinata auditivement croisé lors de la partie précédente. On trouve aussi ici Mai, Kenma, Kuroo, Oikawa et Tobio.  
> Bonne lecture !

Hinata n’arrivait plus à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait été heureux. Peut-être il y a très longtemps, quand Tobio l’aimait encore ; ou peut-être même après, peut-être encore ce fameux soir où il s’était réfugié dans ses bras, Kageyama endormi, comme autrefois. Mais Tobio était encore là à ce moment. 

Il était resté à l’accueil, sa crise passée, on avait appelé quelqu’un pour le reconduire hors des couloirs étriqués, des portes de chambres closes où il avait pensé que Tobio se trouvait. Il avait vu Kenma franchir d’un air timide les portes coulissantes de l’hôpital, accompagné de Kuroo. Mais Kuroo lui avait à peine accordé un regard, il avait filé à la secrétaire derrière son bureau ; Hinata en fit peu de cas et releva sur Kenma des yeux noyés.

-Je suis désolé, Shouyou, murmura celui-ci. Tu as pu le voir ? 

-Il…, commença Hinata, mais ne put continuer. Pas pu… 

Kenma prit une expression horrifiée que Shouyou ne lui avait jamais vue.

-Il, il est… ? 

-Non, reprit précipitamment Hinata. Je veux dire… Tout dépendra… 

Il vit dans les yeux de Kenma qu’il voulait faire quelque chose. L’étreindre, peut-être, ou lui passer un bras dans le dos, un geste qu’il se refusait à faire. Et que Shouyou ne voulait pas qu’il fasse. Il n’accepterait pas d’affection physique, pas maintenant, pas alors que Tobio… 

-Je vais te ramener chez toi, déclara Kenma. Ça ne sert à rien que tu restes ici.

-Les médecins… Ils ont dit qu’ils me préviendraient… 

-Ils ont ton numéro, non ? Tu reviendras dès qu’ils t’appelleront. Mais ils ne t’appelleront peut-être pas avant demain, ou le jour d’après. Tu ne vas pas passer ta journée dans un hall d’hôpital à pleurer, Shouyou,  
viens. 

Hinata se leva, hagard, suivit aveuglément Kenma. Il n’y avait pas de soleil, et l’atmosphère était lourde, oppressante et moite, les nuages sombres s’accumulaient. Le parking était triste, les voitures bariolées et pourtant fades alignées sur l’asphalte chaude et grise, grise comme le ciel, grise comme tout le reste. Rien n’avait plus de saveur.

Le trajet pour rentrer à son appartement parut interminable. Puis, il s’aperçut que c’était justement que ce n’était pas là qu’ils allaient, mais chez Kenma. Lequel vivait encore chez ses parents, mais ils étaient discrets et lui laissaient souvent assez d’espace pour qu’il puisse jouer en paix et recevoir autant d’amis qu’il voulait. Hinata fut contrarié que Kozume l’invite au lieu de le laisser tranquillement chez lui. Il n’allait pas faire de bêtises de toute façon…, pas tant que le sort de Tobio resterait incertain.

La chambre de Kenma avait l’avantage d’être spacieuse. Et surtout d’être ce qui semblait un temple dédié aux jeux vidéos. Les boîtes s’alignaient le long d’étagères, soigneusement classées, des consoles en tout genre étaient dispersées à travers la pièce et deux écrans trônaient de part et d’autre de la chambre. Jouer était bien la dernière chose qu’Hinata ait envie de faire. Kenma devait bien s’en douter, et il s’assit sur son lit en ignorant tout ce qui l’entourait.

-Tu veux dormir ici ce soir ? proposa doucement Kenma.

-Non.

Hinata était outré. Il n’avait déjà pas voulu venir ici, et ne voulait sûrement pas y rester. Il avait l’impression de voir clair dans le jeu de Kenma, que celui-ci profitait d’une situation dramatique pour se rapprocher de lui… Qu’il voulait usurper la place de Tobio, comme si celui-ci était déjà décédé, l’éloigner de l’hôpital, monopoliser son temps et son attention.

-Désolé, marmonna Kozume, les yeux baissés. Je pensais juste que ça t’aurait perturbé de retourner là où…

-Tais-toi. Ça suffit.

Kenma et son chantage affectif, Kenma et l’art de remuer le couteau dans la plaie tout en se donnant le beau rôle ! Hinata était écœuré. Il ne voulait pas lui parler, ni même être avec lui, il voulait la paix. La chambre était jolie, paisible et silencieuse, à l’extrême opposé de l’état de Shouyou, qui trouvait ça irrespectueux. Le monde entier aurait dû pleurer avec lui. Mais personne ne le comprenait.

Il releva brutalement la tête, la révélation lui éclata dans toute sa splendeur. Le début de la scène du vendredi soir, l’appel de Kenma, et Kuroo… Kuroo qui n’allait pas essayer de voir Tobio, bien sûr. Il allait voir le deuxième homme dans l’accident, l’homme que Hinata haïssait plus que tout au monde, et, peut-être, le seul homme à pouvoir comprendre sa douleur.

Il fallait qu’il voie Oikawa Tooru. 

Il oublia totalement la présence de Kenma, muet, immobile et honteux, à ses côtés, tout à ses pensées qui lui donnaient un regain d’énergie. Comment allait-il, lui, Oikawa, s’en était-il sorti ? Mieux que Tobio, peut-être. Lui seul pourrait expliquer comment ça s’était produit, et peut-être même que lui avait pu le voir, tiens, Tobio ! Il devait avoir été transféré dans le même hôpital. C’était la personne la mieux placée…

Et aussi la dernière personne qu’Hinata avait envie de voir. Oikawa, c’était celui qui lui avait tout pris. Il avait volé Tobio, d’abord son corps, puis son cœur, et le bonheur de Hinata avait filé avec. C’était le rival qui avait gagné à la fin. A la déloyale. Et Hinata ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner d’avoir brisé sa vie de la sorte.

Il était possible qu’Oikawa soit celui qui convenait à Tobio, au détriment de Hinata. Oui, Shouyou avait parfois eu du mal à imposer ses idées à Kageyama, à le gérer, à refouler les restes d’égoïsme et de supériorité qui parfois surgissaient encore en lui. Oikawa était d’une trempe toute différente. Lui recadrerait Tobio, parce que Kageyama le respectait et lui reconnaissait l’autorité d’un senpai –Hinata n’avait ni la carrure ni la position, en tant qu’ex-meilleur ami, de pouvoir influencer Tobio dans un moment important. La relation n’était clairement pas la même. Kageyama avait eu besoin de quelqu’un de plus mature… et Oikawa, qui avait créé quelques années plus tôt tant de failles en lui, était finalement le seul à pouvoir les combler.

C’est quand Kozume toussota que Hinata reprit contact avec la réalité. Il devait mettre son plan à exécution.

-Ramène-moi à l’hôpital, Kenma. Je ne sais pas ce qu’on fait ici.

Kenma lui lança un regard de biais à demi masqué par ses mèches blondes, puis esquiva son regard.

-Je ne te ramènerai pas là-bas.

-Et pourquoi ? 

-Parce que tu vas te faire du mal.

-Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je veux faire. Tu m’as emmené ici sans rien me demander, alors que j’avais juste envie d’être seul. Tu t’es pris pour qui, exactement ? Tu ne comprends rien. Tu ne comprends pas ce que je ressens parce que t’as jamais traversé tout ça. L’amour, tu ne sais pas ce que c’est.

A peine avait-il dit ces paroles qu’il le regrettait. Mais il était trop tard. Les émotions lui faisaient dépasser sa pensée, et il passait ses nerfs sur Kenma. Tout cela, il le sut au plus profond de lui-même, mais en surface, la colère l’embrasait, et il refusa d’y songer.

-Merci pour ce que tu essayes de faire pour moi, mais je suis le seul à décider.

-Tu veux aller voir Oikawa, souffla Kenma.

Il avait tapé juste, comme d’habitude, et cela exaspéra Hinata.

-Oui, je veux le voir. Et j’y vais, rien ne pourra m’en empêcher. Salut.

Il traversa la chambre, ouvrit la porte sans un regard en arrière.

-Shouyou. 

Il ralentit à peine, mais assez pour que Kozume puisse percevoir ce bref instant d’hésitation.

-Je ne serai jamais à la hauteur, je le sais, murmura Kenma.

Hinata referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui, et eut juste le temps de voir une dernière fois le visage déçu de Kenma, et d’entendre ses paroles :

-J’aurais fait de mon mieux.

Hinata quitta sa maison en quelques secondes. Trouver un arrêt de bus prit un peu de temps, mais il décida de repasser à l’appartement avant de rejoindre l’hôpital. Il n’était pas très frais, les nuits d’insomnies enchaînées le torturaient. Au moins changer de vêtements, se passer de l’eau froide sur le visage, essayer de prendre un peu de recul, préparer le face à face avec Oikawa. Et il devait appeler Yachi, aussi. Il avait besoin d’elle. 

Finalement, une fois rentré, il n’avait plus envie de lui téléphoner. Il devrait tout expliquer, tout ce qui lui arrivait, toutes ces choses horribles, l’accident, l’hôpital, Kageyama. Elle pleurerait, le prendrait dans ses bras, lui dirait qu’elle était avec lui et que tout irait bien… Elle était tellement prévisible, en fait. Peut-être qu’elle le consolerait un peu. Mais le laisserait-elle partir à l’hôpital de nouveau ? Elle voudrait l’accompagner. Et il voyait mal Yachi et Oikawa, plus lui-même, dans la même pièce. Non, il ne devait rien lui dire –pour l’instant. 

Il remit aussi en question son projet. Etait-ce vraiment sage de se confronter à Oikawa ? L’un comme l’autre risquait de perdre le contrôle, la situation pouvait vite dégénérer. Mais Oikawa était aussi ce qui le rapprocherait le plus de Tobio. Peut-être que ça lui permettrait de mettre de la distance avec tout ce qui s’était passé, et quand Kageyama se réveillerait, il pourrait lui présenter un visage plus serein et moins larmoyant –si Tobio voulait le revoir un jour… 

Il aurait bien voulu tomber d’épuisement, mais la peur que l’hôpital n’appelle le maintenait éveillé. Il réfléchit pourtant, avec ce qui lui restait de raison, qu’il devait être en pleine possession de ses moyens face à Oikawa, que rester éveillé plus longtemps serait insensé, que le sommeil, noir, vide, antalgique, serait un court répit qui lui était nécessaire. Et si l’hôpital appelait, alors la sonnerie le réveillerait, exactement  
comme tôt ce matin-là… Hinata n’eut même pas conscience de s’endormir.

Il courait, mais la lourde valise qu’il traînait derrière lui l’empêchait de progresser comme il voulait. Il se retourna, au désespoir ; elle était à demi ouverte et laissait s’échapper et rebondir sur le sol divers objets, des fleurs artificielles, des écouteurs roses, une manette, des morceaux de sucre, une trousse, une carte bleue… Et Hinata n’avait pas le temps de les ramasser, il devait courir, courir pour rattraper le train, et pour rattraper Tobio. Tobio courait devant lui, Hinata reconnaissait sa silhouette, ses cheveux noirs, la veste de Karasuno, le short et ses baskets, il l’avait assez vu pour le reconnaître… Mais Tobio n’avait pas de valise, rien ne l’entravait, et il s’éloignait sensiblement de Hinata à chaque nouvelle foulée. Il atteignit le train en premier et grimpa dedans.

-Attends-moi ! s’écria Hinata. Ne pars pas sans moi !

Le train démarrait, et Hinata donnait tout son possible pour saisir une poignée, mais il arrivait trop tard, et Tobio, debout dans l’embrasure de la porte d’un wagon, les cheveux au vent, lui lançait un regard clair et brillant, presque comme un défi. Mais Hinata ne pouvait se défaire de la valise. Il ne pourrait pas rejoindre le train, et déjà Tobio s’éloignait, ses traits devenaient indistincts, et les wagons disparaissaient un à un dans les nuages.

Shouyou se réveilla en sursaut. Il était désorienté, le rêve lui avait paru si réel, il avait encore l’impression que le regard de Tobio était posé sur lui… Il se jeta sur son téléphone, mais aucun message, aucun appel manqué. C’était la fin de l’après-midi et il se sentait vidé. Ce rêve le perturbait.

Il se redressa en position assise et se prit la tête dans les mains. Que devait-il faire ? Se sentait-il vraiment prêt à retourner à l’hôpital et se confronter à Oikawa ? Tu n’as pas le choix, se dit-il. Tu n’es pas hors de tout ça. Ce n’est pas encore eux. J’ai encore ma petite place entre Tobio et lui, même si les choses sont finies… C’est trop tôt.

Il se releva, passa devant le miroir de l’entrée sans se regarder et sortit, lentement, avec l’impression d’être un fantôme, de passer sans laisser de traces, incolore. Il prit un autre bus pour aller à l’hôpital, ne se sentant pas le courage d’y aller à vélo. La peur le prit aux tripes quand les portes coulissèrent devant lui et que l’odeur si caractéristique de la maladie le percuta. Il se dirigea vers l’accueil, et heureusement que ce n’était pas la même secrétaire que le matin, sinon elle l’aurait reconnu comme le causeur de troubles de la scène qu’il avait faite quelques heures plus tôt.

-Est-ce que je peux avoir le numéro de chambre d’Oikawa Tooru, s’il vous plaît ? s’enquit-il.

Prononcer son nom lui avait paru impossible. C’était comme l’humaniser.

-Bien sûr. 

Elle regarda dans ses dossiers et lui donna l’information, avenante. Elle lui indiqua même comment s’y rendre. Il hocha la tête et la remercia, mais chaque pas qu’il fit vers l’ascenseur était un poids en plus qui s’abattait sur lui. Il crut ne jamais y arriver, et ses mains tremblaient quand il appuya sur l’étage à rejoindre. Il s’essuya nerveusement le front. 

Il eut à peine fait un pas dans le couloir où il était déjà venu, le matin même, qu’il se figea. Il entendait une femme pleurer. Il observa les numéros des chambres pour se rapprocher de celle d’Oikawa, mais se rapprochait des sanglots en même temps. Finalement, il s’arrêta près de la chambre qui précédait celle qui l’intéressait, près d’un recoin de mur qui lui parut idéal pour écouter en toute discrétion. La porte était ouverte, et les voix lui parvenaient sans encombre. Il ne tarda pas à reconnaître les voix, et tressaillit doublement, quand il identifia Mai, la cousine de Tobio qu’il n’avait pas vue depuis des mois, et Oikawa, immanquablement.

-Ses parents, hoquetait-elle. Ils vont revenir dans deux jours. Je suis sa seule famille, il faut que je sois près de lui, pourquoi ils ne comprennent pas… ?

-Ils me l’ont refusé aussi, marmonna Oikawa. 

-C’est injuste ! 

-Les gars, intervint une nouvelle voix, et Hinata reconnut sans peine Kuroo. Peut-être que c’est mieux comme ça. Ils vous ont dit précisément ce qu’il avait ? 

-Juste qu’il était en réanimation… Pas sûr de s’en sortir. Dans le coma, quoi… 

La peine qu’Hinata entendait dans ces quelques phrases suffit à réveiller la sienne. Il contracta la mâchoire et attendit la suite.

-Peut-être qu’il est amoché, commença Kuroo d’une voix très prudente. Je veux dire, ils n’ont pas précisé. Il a peut-être perdu l’usage d’un membre. Il ne pourra peut-être plus marcher ou parler. Ou peut-être encore qu’il est défiguré, on ne sait pas. Ne paniquez pas, je pense que la raison principale c’est que les médecins veulent travailler en paix, mais… Voilà, préparez-vous quand même. Il ne sera pas frais comme un gardon en se réveillant. 

Un lourd silence suivit, et Hinata lui-même fut choqué. Oui, Kuroo avait raison, à quoi s’attendaient-ils donc, tous ? Personne n’avait vu Tobio. Personne n’avait réellement précisé ce qu’il avait. Et s’il se réveillait et ne pourrait jamais reprendre le volley, envisagea soudain Hinata. S’il avait perdu l’usage de ses jambes ou un œil ou n’importe ? Est-ce qu’il voudrait encore vivre comme ça ? 

-Kuroo, s’il te plaît, s’éleva alors la voix d’Oikawa. Raccompagne Mai chez elle et tiens-lui un peu compagnie, sois gentil. 

Autant pour éloigner Kuroo que les sanglots de Mai, songea Hinata, et rester seul. Sans savoir qu’il lui offrait sur un plateau l’opportunité parfaite de lui parler. Shouyou se plaqua dans son recoin de mur lorsqu’il les entendit se saluer, le cœur battant quand les pas s’approchèrent de lui. Kuroo et Mai passèrent près de lui sans le voir, et le central posait une main compatissante sur l’épaule de la jeune femme. Voir ses longs cheveux de nuit, les mêmes que Tobio, de dos, lui rappela son rêve, mais il se reprit et resta là silencieux, pendant quelques minutes encore, pour ne pas qu’Oikawa sache qu’il avait épié leur conversation. Et pour retarder le plus possible l’échéance de se retrouver face à lui, aussi. Au moins, il serait à un contre un, pas trois contre un… 

Il vit passer une dizaine d’infirmières empressées devant lui, certaines l’ignorant superbement, d’autres lui lançant un regard curieux. Il faisait mine de savoir son chemin dans ce cas, et passa pas moins de trois fois devant la porte de chambre d’Oikawa, que Kuroo sûrement avait refermée en sortant. Il s’arrêta encore une fois quand une infirmière aux traits tirés et aux cheveux sombres, peut-être bien une stagiaire, rentra dans la chambre. Il se trouvait assez loin à ce moment là et entendit les voix sans comprendre les paroles. Elle ne tarda pas à ressortir et Hinata ne pouvait plus reculer.

Quand il frappa à la porte, c’était presque au même rythme que son cœur qui battait, effréné, contre ses côtes.

-Entrez, lança la voix d’Oikawa.

Hinata appuya sur la clinche et ouvrit la porte.

Ils se contemplèrent un moment, mutuellement choqués. Oikawa avait tout perdu de son allure, songea Hinata. Il le reconnaissait à peine. Ses cheveux avaient pas mal poussés, il était blême, lui autrefois si frais et enjoué, et ses yeux éreintés s’écarquillaient à la vue de Hinata. Une cicatrice lui amochait un peu un coin du front. Les couvertures étaient tirées jusqu’à son ventre, et de petits bandages pansaient quelques endroits de ses bras, le reste en général rouge vif ou bleuâtre. Pas terrible en somme. Allongé là dans ce lit, blanc sur fond blanc, il inspirait pitié, le Grand Roi. 

Ils restèrent tous les deux muets un long moment, d’abord à réaliser la situation, puis l’atmosphère sembla se tendre et ils se regardèrent comme deux bêtes sauvages, comme pour savoir qui allait sauter à la gorge de l’autre en premier. 

-Hinata, dit enfin Oikawa.

Pas la crevette, ni le minus, ni Chibi-chan, pas de surnom rabaissant pour cette fois. Une première, à vrai dire. Shouyou se demanda si son nom aussi avait eu du mal à passer, comme pour lui à l’accueil. Il ne répondit pas, et tira une chaise pour s’asseoir près de son lit. Il reconnut immédiatement l’odeur sucrée sentie tant de fois sur la peau de Tobio et feignit l’indifférence. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, et tous les discours qu’il avait imaginés et composés depuis le matin ne lui revenaient pas.

-Tu étais avec Tobio quand c’est arrivé, déclara enfin Shouyou.

-Oui, reconnut Oikawa. J’étais au volant. 

Hinata eut soudain envie de le frapper. C’est à cause de toi !, eut-il envie de hurler. Sans toi, il serait encore là et encore avec moi ! Il le regarda simplement, les yeux flamboyants de colère, mais Oikawa avait l’air tellement atterré lui-même qu’il ne lui fit pas de reproches explicites. Il sait parfaitement ce que je pense, se dit Shouyou. 

-Qu’est ce qui s’est passé ? demanda enfin Hinata.

Oikawa avait le regard lointain. Shouyou avait envie d’écraser son visage encore beau, malgré tout. Il se sentait bouillir d’être à quelques centimètres de celui qui lui avait fait tant de mal.

-J’ai longtemps réfléchi à pourquoi j’avais fini sur la route alors que Tobio s’était retrouvé coincé dans la voiture. Si j’ai été éjecté, c’est que je n’avais pas ma ceinture. Tout est allé trop vite, mais Tobio avait bu, et il était agité… peut-être que c’est lui qui a appuyé sur la ceinture et que c’est ça qui m’a détourné de la route ? Ou bien le choc ? Je n’en sais rien, je n’arrive pas à me rappeler.  
Hinata détestait comme Oikawa prononçait son prénom, Tobio. Est-ce qu’il rejetait la faute sur lui ? Et puis, pourquoi l’avait-il donc laissé boire ? Tout était de sa faute de toute façon.

-Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il enfin.

-Je…

-Pourquoi est-ce que t’es arrivé dans notre vie comme ça ?

Oikawa resta interdit.

-On était heureux, chuchota Hinata. Lui et moi, c’était pour de vrai.

Les sourcils du grand Roi se froncèrent un peu, comme s’il essayait de se rappeler quelque chose.

-T’es venu tout gâcher, reprit Shouyou. 

-Ne simplifie pas les choses comme ça. 

-Tu me l’as pris ! Tu m’as tout pris !

Oikawa avait l’air à la fois désespéré et amusé.

-Dis-moi, Chibi-chan, est-ce que Tobio t’a raconté la première fois qu’on l’a fait ? 

Hinata serra les dents et les poings. Pour qui se prenait-il à le narguer de la sorte ? Remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Cet être était immonde. 

-On avait décidé de faire une petite sortie avec l’équipe pour consolider nos liens. En rentrant dans le bar, on a vu des visages familiers… Quelle a été ma surprise quand j’ai vu mon cher cadet !

Sa voix oscillait un peu. Et au-delà, il semblait à Hinata percevoir celle de Kageyama, un an plus tôt. « On a été dans un bar avec l’équipe, je l’ai rencontré là-bas. », disait Tobio.

-Je ne lui ai pas parlé tout de suite, tu vois… J’écoutais un peu ce qu’il disait, avec Kenma. J’ai appris qu’il sortait avec toi, enfin on s’en doutait tous ! Mais voilà. Je suis sorti un peu. Et puis il est sorti aussi, sans savoir que j’étais là.

« Je suis sorti dans la cour du bar deux secondes parce que la tête me tournait, je l’ai rencontré là. J’étais déjà pas mal bourré et lui aussi. »

-T’es un homme, maintenant, Tobio-chan, que je lui ai dit. 

« On a commencé à parler. »

-C’est moi qui lui ai proposé de reprendre un verre entre nous. Il m’intriguait, ce garçon que je croyais connaître. Ce n’était pas un verre de rendez-vous, vraiment. Je savais qu’il était avec toi, et moi-même, j’étais engagé… 

« Il a un petit ami aussi. »

-C’était juste pour essayer de le connaître. J’avais envie de dépasser des jalousies de collège et des rivalités de lycéens. Je voulais savoir qui il était vraiment. A quoi ressemblent les génies. Mais ne va pas croire, Chibi-chan. Je n’avais pas prévu plus que ça. C’est lui et lui seul qui est venu à moi. Tu me prends pour le Mal en personne parce que je te l’ai « pris », c’est ça ? Mais ce premier ce soir, je ne l’ai pas pris. Il ne s’est pas laissé prendre. C’est lui qui est venu me chercher et me dire « viens à mon appartement, ce soir, s’il te plaît Oikawa-san, viens avec moi, je ne veux pas être tout seul ». On s’était déjà embrassés à ce moment là. On savait la suite. Ce n’est pas moi qui ai pris l’initiative…

« Il a commencé à me faire des avances. »

Là, ça ne collait plus. Hinata eut l’impression de se faire trahir à nouveau. Mais il n’avait pas le temps de débattre avec ça. Le passé était le passé. Leur relation était terminée. Ressentir de la colère pour quelqu’un qui allait peut-être mourir ne servait à rien.

-Il t’aimait vraiment, déclara subitement Oikawa. 

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, longtemps, sans un mot. 

-Et je l’aimais aussi. Bizarrement, le voir s’éloigner ne m’a pas fait cesser de l’aimer, au contraire, murmura Hinata avec un faible sourire. Le perdre, peu à peu… ça m’a fait réaliser à quel point je tenais à lui. Ça m’a fait te haïr, aussi.

Oikawa ne parut pas très affecté. Je suis inoffensif pour lui, songea Shouyou. 

-Tu n’as jamais pensé qu’il y avait un équilibre dans la vie, Hinata ? demanda-t-il enfin.

-Peut-être, répondit Shouyou, méfiant.

-Tu n’as jamais pensé que ton existence avait été parfaitement heureuse jusqu’à l’année dernière ? Que tu avais toujours eu ce que tu voulais ? 

-Pas vraiment.

-Que tu avais de la chance d’avoir un copain, qui était là, avec toi, tout le temps ? Tu sais ce que c’est de vivre avec un fantôme ? Tu sais ce que c’est de passer des années à se combattre soi-même ? Non, tu ne sais pas. On n’est pas conscient du bonheur qu’on possède jusqu’à ce qu’on le perde. J’étais plutôt bien conscient de mon malheur, personnellement. 

Le malheur, lui, le grand roi ? Qui était alors dans une relation amoureuse durable, qui était un des meilleurs joueurs de volley-ball que Hinata connaisse, qui était adoré et adulé par des filles éperdues, possédant un physique plus qu’avenant… D’après les rumeurs, promis à un avenir brillant. Où était donc son malheur ? 

-Ton malheur, tu l’as créé tout seul quand tu m’as pris Tobio. Si tu nous avais laissés, on ne serait pas là aujourd’hui, on serait heureux tous les trois.

-Je ne t’aurais pas pris Tobio s’il n’avait pas voulu que je le prenne, mets-toi ça dans la tête une fois pour toute. Vous aviez un amour de jeunesse. Moi aussi. On se met en couple avec son meilleur ami, on pense que ce sera parfait, mais non. Et ça rend les choses difficiles. Je vais te dire, Chibi-chan, tu aurais dû le quitter dès que tu as su. Ça aurait tout rendu si simple ! C’est moi qui ai créé mon malheur ? Peut-être. Mais alors toi, t’es un champion dans le genre. Tu t’es fait souffrir inutilement, tu t’es accroché à des restes. Et même, même si Tobio était resté avec toi, t’aurais vécu avec une confiance rafistolée, avec la peur au ventre chaque fois qu’il s’absentait. Dès que t’as su que c’était devenu régulier, nos entrevues, t’aurais dû tout cesser et le laisser partir. Ça aurait été bien mieux pour tout le monde.

-C’est bien facile à imaginer ! A dire ! Mais moi, moi, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui. Et même aujourd’hui, je ne peux pas… Et s’il… Et…

Il s’étouffa, tenta de reprendre son souffle mais la pression dans sa poitrine ne se relâchait pas. Les sanglots l’étreignaient. 

-Moi non plus, dit doucement Oikawa, je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.

Ils restèrent dans le silence un long moment. Puis Oikawa parla, calmement, sérieusement. 

-Tu sais, il n’était pas tellement détaché de toi. C’est faux de croire qu’il a été insensible à tout ça. Même quand il n’avait plus de sentiments, il a toujours voulu agir pour ton bien, pour que tu souffres le moins possible. On ne va pas se mentir, on sait tout les deux que lui ou toi auriez dû rompre bien avant. Vous n’avez pas su gérer, je ne te jette pas la pierre, après tout ça a aussi été difficile dans mon cas. Il était attaché à toi comme un ami, et il se souciait encore de toi, mais ce qu’on avait, c’était vraiment… différent. Je le sens. Je sens que c’est lui et moi, que c’est fait pour être ainsi et pas autrement… 

-J’ai toujours pensé la même chose à propos de lui et moi…

-La frontière entre l’amitié et l’amour est plus épaisse que celle avec la haine. Je sais de quoi je parle. On est débordés de sentiments positifs, on apprécie sa compagnie, on pense que c’est de l’amour alors que ce n’est que de l’attachement. De l’autre côté, on peut découvrir les qualités une à une, basculer, proprement, tiens, tomber amoureux au sens littéral.

Hinata était trop éprouvé pour répondre mais trouvait quelques vérités à ce qu’énonçait Oikawa. Pourtant, songea-t-il, j’avais vraiment l’impression de l’aimer. 

-La peur de la rupture, c’est de perdre totalement l’autre, pérorait encore Oikawa, c’est pour ça que ça nous fait peur. Ça n’aurait pas été difficile de dire « stop, arrêtons là » si on était convaincu que l’autre serait encore notre meilleur ami après tout ça. Qu’on reviendrait simplement à des temps qui ressemblent à ceux du lycée, qu’on jouerait encore au volley ensemble comme avant, qu’on aurait encore des fous rires et des disputes. Juste faire une croix sur le côté romance. C’est ce qu’on veut, mais on sait que c’est impossible. L’erreur qu’on a faite, tous, c’était de se mettre ensemble. C’était tellement plus précieux, un meilleur ami.

Hinata était un peu d’accord, au fond. Oikawa savait de quoi il parlait, et leurs situations, somme toutes, n’avaient pas été très différentes. Il était convaincant. Et c’était bien ennuyeux de le reconnaître.

Il se tut enfin et Hinata le regarda avec des yeux vides avant de murmurer :

-Tu crois qu’il va s’en sortir ?

Oikawa tourna la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre et se soustraire au regard de Hinata.

-Il est en réanimation depuis hier soir, dit-il simplement.

Hinata ne connaissait pas grand-chose au domaine hospitalier, ne savait pas si c’était bon ou mauvais signe. Il hésitait à le demander. A ce moment, des pas empressés retentirent dans le couloir et la porte s’ouvrit ; Hinata comme Oikawa se retournèrent pour la petite infirmière dans l’embrasure de la porte, accrochée au chambranle, avec le premier sourire qu’ils lui voyaient. Elle regarda un instant Hinata avant de s’accrocher à Oikawa :

-Vous pouvez le voir. 

Les deux garçons bondirent littéralement sur leurs pieds. Oikawa vacilla un instant, grimaçant, avant qu’elle ne vienne lui donner son aide. Hinata entendait son cœur battre comme un oiseau prisonnier tentant de s’enfuir de sa cage.

-Il est réveillé ? demanda-t-il. Il est conscient, où est-il ? Et… je peux venir ? 

Le visage de la jeune femme s’assombrit un peu.

-Il n’est toujours pas revenu, dit-elle d’un air contrarié. La situation n’a pas tellement changé. Mais vous pouvez le voir.

Hinata croisa le regard d’Oikawa brillant d’impatience, mais le reste de sa physionomie trahissait son inquiétude. Et le souvenir de ce que disait Kuroo restait gravé dans sa mémoire. A quoi s’attendre en voyant Tobio ?

L’infirmière les guida à travers les différents services. Oikawa claudiquait et cela l’agaçait, visiblement, mais il ne réclama pas de béquilles. Il allait, par ailleurs, presque aussi vite que Hinata. L’atmosphère devint plus grave en arrivant dans le service où se trouvait Tobio, il y avait beaucoup moins de visiteurs et beaucoup plus de blouses blanches. Enfin ils parvinrent devant une porte et l’infirmière s’arrêta en leur faisant un sourire nerveux. 

-Ne restez pas trop longtemps tout de même, les informa-t-elle avant de s’éclipser.

Hinata et Oikawa se lancèrent un coup d’œil. Enfin, ils entrèrent. 

Comme dans la chambre d’Oikawa, tout était blanc, même les couvertures. Sur le côté, des machines émettaient des bips sonores, et des petits écrans représentaient des lignes mobiles. Tobio était dans un lit, au milieu de tout cela.

Hinata se rapprocha à petit pas hésitants, comme s’il atteignait quelque chose de rare dans un endroit sacré. Tobio était pâle, si pâle ! Plus encore qu’Oikawa. Ses cheveux formaient comme une sombre auréole autour de son visage. Ses traits étaient paisibles, ses yeux clos, et ses cils formaient deux arcs noirs. Il paraissait dormir. Il était toujours beau lorsqu’il dormait, se rappela Hinata avec une infinie tristesse. Son nez et sa bouche étaient obstrués par un masque à oxygène, et des électrodes lui étaient branchées un peu partout. Une perfusion lui trouait le dos de la main. Lorsqu’il respirait, les draps se soulevaient à peine. Il avait l’air tellement vulnérable, ainsi…

-Tobio-chan, souffla Oikawa.

Que n’auraient-ils pas donné, songea Hinata, tous deux, pour qu’il ouvre les yeux à ce moment ! Reverraient-ils jamais leur couleur royale ? En tout cas, Tobio n’avait pas l’air trop grièvement blessé… quoiqu’ils ne voyaient que le haut de son torse, son cou et sa tête, le reste dissimulé par la couverture. Hinata eut envie de la soulever, mais n’osa pas.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes à contempler celui qui comptait le plus pour eux, lui demandant silencieusement de revenir.

-Les gens disent, dit alors Oikawa mal assuré, que dans le coma, il se passe plein de choses étranges. Qu’ils nous entendent. Qu’ils nous voient, parfois. 

-Oui… 

Cela travailla un bon moment dans son esprit. Ils nous entendent, parfois ils nous voient… Est-ce que tu me regardes, Tobio ? pensa-t-il. Qu’est ce que tu peux bien penser de moi, à me voir ici, avec Oikawa ? Je suis venu pour te parler. Et je te parlerai. J’ai tellement de choses à te dire… 

-Est-ce que, demanda timidement Hinata, est-ce que tu pourrais me laisser seul avec lui un petit moment ? 

Oikawa le considéra un instant avant de hocher la tête. Il est ici, réfléchit Hinata, il peut voir Tobio autant qu’il veut, et même peut-être le voir tous les jours de sa vie… Moi, ce sera peut-être la dernière fois aujourd’hui. Il me fait cette faveur pour ces raisons. Il me reconnaît encore un petit droit. 

Le grand Roi referma la porte derrière lui avec délicatesse et Hinata se retrouva seul dans la pièce avec Kageyama. Il se rapprocha le plus possible du lit, aperçut une chaise dans un coin et s’assit près de Tobio. 

Doucement, avec tendresse, il effleura ses cheveux, comme autrefois. 

-Tobio… 

Il caressa sa joue. La peau était tiède.

-Je suis tellement désolé.

Il ne savait pas comment mettre des mots sur tout ce qu’il ressentait.

-Je t’ai dit que je te détestais et j’en suis désolé. Ce n’est pas vrai. Ça n’a jamais été vrai. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que j’étais sincère. 

Il regarda d’un air distrait un écran sans comprendre ce qu’il représentait.

\- Peut-être qu’Oikawa a raison, que celui ou celle avec qui je dois être existe ailleurs. Toi, peut-être bien que tu l’as trouvé. Que tu vives ou non, Tobio, je devrai continuer sans toi. Loin de ton sourire et de ta moue boudeuse, de tes petites habitudes et de tout ce que tu es, de toi tout entier… 

Il sentit ses yeux s’embuer et se força à continuer.

-Je n’essaierai pas de t’enlever à Oikawa, je te le promets. Je vous laisserai vivre tranquille. Je veux juste que tu vives et que tu sois heureux… Même sans moi… Mais s’il te plaît, Tobio, reviens. Ne nous laisse pas. Pour Oikawa, pour Mai, pour tes parents… Pour moi… 

Il avait besoin de parler, comme si c’était la dernière fois qu’il pouvait s’adresser à Tobio. Comme s’il devait tout lui dire, tout lui avouer.

-Je me rappelle encore comme au premier jour combien je t’aimais. Tu t’en souviens, non ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu oublies… Ça faisait un moment que j’essayais de te montrer que tu me plaisais et tu ne comprenais pas tous mes signes. J’avais demandé conseil à Suga, et puis Ennoshita, j’ai même cru que j’allais devoir parler à Tsukishima, il aurait peut-être eu une bonne idée, un truc subtil… Puis j’y suis allé à la manière directe, finalement. 

Il soupira, navré.

-On a eu des bons moments. Tu ne peux pas le nier. Peut-être que ceux avec Oikawa sont meilleurs, et différents, oui sûrement différents, mais j’espère au moins avoir eu une part dans ta vie. Ces trois années de lycée avec toi, vraiment, ce sont de beaux souvenirs, de beaux moments… Tu te souviens quand on a levé la coupe, en terminale ? Tu te souviens de nos courses tous les matins ? Et combien de fois on s’est disputés pour un beignet à la viande !

Il sourit, et ses lèvres tremblaient comme s’il voulait pleurer et se retenait à tout prix.

-Je ne t’oublierai jamais, même si tu es loin de moi. Des gens ici t’attendent… Un avenir de volleyeur prodigieux, et un petit ami qui t’aime, oui, je le sais, je l’ai bien vu qu’il t’aime… Je ne voulais pas le croire au début mais je ne peux plus le nier. Il tient à toi. Peut-être que lui saura te garder. Peut-être que vous aurez une belle et longue histoire. Mais pour ça il faut que tu vives. Je serai moins malheureux si tu vis sans moi que si tu pars maintenant… 

Il se leva et, enfin, dépose un baiser sur le front de Tobio.

-J’ai toujours aimé te regarder dormir, chuchota-t-il. Mais je ne veux pas que ce soit la dernière image que je garde de toi.

Il s’avança doucement vers la porte. 

-Au revoir, Kageyama. On se reverra peut-être un jour.

Hinata le contempla encore longtemps, la main posée sur la poignée. Il ne reviendrait plus ici. Il vendrait l’appartement, conserverait précieusement ses souvenirs, ne chercherait plus jamais à revoir Tobio. Il devait se reconstruire et mener sa propre histoire, laisser Kageyama derrière lui et avancer seul.

-On se reverra peut-être encore une fois.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà !  
> On se rapproche à grands pas de l'épilogue. Hinata aura la dernière partie, lui qui a ouvert cette histoire, où l'on saura ce qu'il est devenu après cette scène. Oikawa a la 27, la suivante, on l'on croise d'anciens et de nouveaux personnages.
> 
> Pour le rêve, j'ai été me renseigner sur la symbolique, bon le train, la valise, les nuages sont assez explicites. Pour les objets qui tombent de la valises, ce sont des petits éléments présents dans les parties consacrées à Hinata, par exemple les écouteurs roses de la partie 24 sont à Yachi. Libre à vous de vous amuser à tous les chercher.  
> Pour le "on se reverra peut-être encore une fois" je tenais au "encore une fois" pour me rapprocher de l'univers de Haikyuu et reprendre le code qu'ils utilisent sur le terrain. Aussi les références aux souvenirs du lycée ^^
> 
> Voilà, j'espère que cette partie vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, j'adore vos reviews, même si vous pensez qu'elles sont inutiles j'aime vraiment lire ce que vous pensez de tout ça, l'intrigue, le style, et des questions aussi, éventuellement !  
> Bonne soirée à tout le monde ;) je publierai la suite dès que possible, dans des délais sûrement un peu plus longs puisque je travaille en août :)
> 
> Et puis dernière chose, j'ai posté ceci entre temps si ça vous intéresse, http://archiveofourown.org/works/7555621, qui n'a pour l'instant qu'un seul chapitre. J'essaie un peu de retranscrire des sentiments réels qu'on peut ressentir dans le volley, et des situations auxquelles on ne pense pas forcément après avoir vu Haikyuu. Souvent j'écris de ma propre expérience, après quelques 13 années dans ce sport. Alors si vous êtes curieux ! 
> 
> Bisous à tous :)


	27. Oikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Après un mois exactement depuis le chapitre précédent, me revoilà !  
> Pour ce chapitre, je voulais un peu me rapprocher de l'univers original et évoquer des personnages jusque là passés sous silence. D'une part parce que oui ça m'amuse et ensuite je pense à vous, mes chers lecteurs, dont le chouchou de Haikyuu n'est peut-être pas encore apparu ici. D'ailleurs, certains personnages ne sont pas encore apparus à l'écran et certains sont tout frais, à peine parus dans les scans. Mais on s'attache toujours vite à tous les persos, donc voilà :3  
> Sur ce je vous souhaite une bien agréable lecture !

-Réveille-toi, Tobio. S’il te plait. S’il te plait.

Oikawa n’avait aucune idée du nombre de fois où il avait dit et répété ces mots depuis la veille. On ne l’avait délogé du chevet de Tobio que lorsque les infirmières de service nocturne avaient décidé de le reconduire dans sa chambre. Il avait passé une nuit épouvantable, en proie à des cauchemars qui l’avaient laissé en sueur et tremblant. Il n’avait pas osé appeler les infirmières et était resté ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit. Dès le lendemain matin, aux aurores, il était revenu, espérant une évolution de l’état de Kageyama. 

-Tu ne peux pas me laisser ici tout seul. Pas après tout ça. J’ai besoin de toi.

Il n’avait pas revu Hinata. Le rouquin était sorti de la chambre la veille au soir, l’air étrangement déterminé après avoir passé une dizaine de minutes avec Tobio, seul à seul, comme il l’avait demandé. Oikawa n’avait pas cherché à écouter ou savoir. Hinata avait toujours compté pour Tobio, pourquoi l’empêcher ? Il devait aussi faire le deuil de leur amour. Mais pas d’autre deuil. Surtout pas.

-Je t’apprendrai à servir, si tu veux encore. Je viendrai voir tous tes matchs. Je dirai « regardez, c’est mon petit ami, le numéro 9 ! Le passeur de génie, c’est mon Tobio-chan ! J’étais son senpai… ».

Il était trop tôt pour les visites. Peut-être que Mai et Kuroo reviendraient, et d’autres gens avec eux. Pour l’instant, mieux valait limiter le nombre de personnes dans la chambre de Tobio. Ce n’était pas un spectacle. Il avait besoin de calme. Tobio n’avait jamais aimé être dans la foule.

-Je suis désolé, désolé pour tout, pour tout le mal que j’ai pu te faire, pour le collège et le lycée et même après, et même samedi… Je t’aime, tu sais… Je voudrais ne jamais t’avoir jamais blessé mais c’est trop tard. Tu peux m’en vouloir autant que tu veux, je l’assume. Je suis désolé. 

Il venait de retomber dans un silence consterné depuis quelques minutes quand la porte s’ouvrit. Un médecin et deux infirmières entrèrent, parurent surpris de le trouver là.

-On vient pour les soins, annonça enfin le médecin, pas le même que celui qu’il avait vu dans son propre service la veille.

-Je suis son petit ami, se justifia faiblement Oikawa. 

Tous trois semblèrent s’adoucir. Le médecin lui demanda tout de même de s’écarter pour qu’ils puissent travailler librement et Oikawa obtempéra, anxieux. Il espérait aussi recevoir quelques mots du médecin par rapport à l’état de Tobio. Le médecin inspecta d’abord les comptes rendus donnés par les machines, et Oikawa retint son souffle quand les infirmières relevèrent les couvertures.

Les dégâts étaient internes, apparemment. Tobio ne semblait, de l’extérieur, pas tellement plus blessé que lui-même. Quelques bandages à priori, surtout sur le ventre et la poitrine, mais quand les infirmières les défirent pour nettoyer les plaies, elles n’étaient pas jolies du tout. Bien plus profondes que les siennes, en tout cas. 

Tout cela parut interminable à Oikawa, les procédures, il ne comprenait rien. La fatigue et l’angoisse le rendaient comme stupide face à ce qui l’entourait. Parfois il se demandait s’il était encore dans le réel ou s’il était mort. La blancheur et les pastels fades des murs de l’hôpital l’écœuraient, les gens lui semblaient tous désincarnés. Le passé lui semblait lointain et révolu désormais.

Quand les soins furent finis, il avait l’impression d’avoir assisté à quelque chose qu’il n’aurait pas dû voir, comme s’il était impudique. Le corps de Tobio lui était pourtant familier… Le médecin se dirigea enfin vers lui et commença à lui parler, et Oikawa avait envie de se secouer et se débarrasser de son état d’hébétude, mais les mots étaient longs et scientifiques. Il dit quelque chose à propos de vertèbres, beaucoup de « peut-être », un « peut espérer ». Il lui tapota amicalement le bras. Oikawa eut l’impression globale que Tobio allait un peu mieux. 

Il fut reconduit dans sa chambre, comme la veille, et c’était l’infirmière aux traits maternels, la fausse blonde, qui vint le chercher après ne pas l’avoir trouvé en lui apportant un plateau de petit-déjeuner. Elle le grondait gentiment en revenant.

-Vous vous faites du mal à rester là-bas autant de temps… Dès qu’il y aura du nouveau, on vous préviendra en premier, vous le savez bien… Si vous ne faites pas attention à vous, qu’est ce que vous allez devenir ? On est là pour s’occuper de vous… Retournez dormir un peu et surtout manger…

Il n’avait rien mangé depuis qu’il était arrivé ici. Tout le dégoûtait. Du coup, il se sentait d’autant plus faible. Ceci expliquait sûrement son état, songea-t-il. Mais à quoi bon se nourrir et vivre quand Tobio dépérissait de jour en jour ? Hors de question. L’instant d’après, il était dans son lit et l’infirmière lui montrait son plateau. L’odeur des petits pains, encore chauds, lui donnait la nausée et il repoussa son petit déjeuner comme un enfant. 

Il n’avait plus de téléphone, et dût donc pour la première fois descendre jusqu’à l’accueil pour en emprunter un et appeler sa famille. Comme il n’avait jamais trop évoqué Tobio, il assura simplement ses parents qu’il pourrait sortir le soir même, ou peut-être le lendemain, puisque –mais ça, il le passa sous silence- si son état physique s’améliorait, on voulait le surveiller encore un peu pour être sûr qu’il se remette à vivre. Sa mère le retint plus d’une heure au téléphone. Il avait à la fois envie de s’occuper l’esprit et celle se murer dans le silence. Ses réponses demeurèrent monosyllabiques et évasives, et il s’en voulut un peu après coup.

Il resta un moment à l’accueil, indifférent aux regards curieux des visiteurs et du personnel. Les quatre murs de sa chambre lui faisaient horreur maintenant, blancs et vides et tristes. Il serait bien retourné voir Tobio, mais ses infirmières assignées l’auraient ramené aussi sec. Il y retournerait en fin de matinée, peut-être.

Vers onze heures, Kuroo et Mai surgirent à l’hôpital. Oikawa avait déniché un journal et lisait distraitement quand ils le rejoignirent. Kuroo insista pour le ramener dans sa chambre, et quand il informa Mai qu’elle pouvait aller voir Tobio, celle-ci disparut sur-le-champ.

-Tu es repassé la chercher ? demanda Oikawa alors qu’ils attendaient l’ascenseur.

-Pas vraiment, répondit Kuroo avec son sourire de biais.

-Attends, quoi ?

-Quoi, quoi ? Tu m’as dit de lui tenir compagnie !

-T’as passé la nuit avec elle !?

-Sur son canapé, précisa Kuroo d’un air réjoui.

-Sur son canapé !?

-Non, j’y ai dormi seulement, gros obsédé !

-C’est mieux comme ça ! Je ne veux pas de toi dans ma belle-famille ! fit mine de paniquer Oikawa. 

Kuroo lui donna un coup sur l’épaule et ils eurent un semblant de sourire. Cela fit du bien à Oikawa, mais en sortant de l’ascenseur, il eut un éblouissement, trébucha et fut obligé de s’appuyer contre le mur, cherchant son souffle.

-Ça va ? 

Kuroo le saisit par les épaules le temps qu’il reprenne ses esprits. Il se sentait faible, mais secoua la tête et fit signe à Kuroo qu’il pouvait le lâcher.

-Ça fait combien de temps que t’as pas mangé ? T’as pas l’air bien du tout. T’es malade, là. 

-Je ne suis pas malade, se borna Tooru. Je ne veux pas de la nourriture de l’hôpital.

-Je vais appeler Aone, et il va te la faire manger de force, cette bouffe. 

-Il n’oserait pas.

-On parie ? Tu sais, avec sa tête sans expression là. Tac, la fourchette de purée. Il va t’ouvrir les dents avec.

-T’as fini de dire des conneries, Kuroo ? 

-Je veux juste te voir sourire un peu, se défendit-t-il. 

Oikawa fut presque touché de son ton soudain concerné. 

-J’ai un pote, repartit Kuroo, à Tokyo, je suis sûr que s’il était là, t’aurais pas d’autre choix que de sourire. Bokuto, qu’il s’appelle. Un gars génial, et à l’époque un des meilleurs attaquants… Tu vois qui ? 

Oikawa se souvenait de ce type-là, aux allures de hibou complètement déluré. Il l’avait aperçu lors d’une soirée justement organisée par Kuroo, lors de leur première année ensemble à l’université. L’alcool coulait à flot et Kuroo et Bokuto animaient la soirée à leur façon. Leurs danses étaient plus ou moins venues du futur, avait jugé Oikawa amusé. Il se souvenait encore un peu de cette soirée, qui lui paraissait si lointaine, issue d’un temps où Tobio n’avait pas de place dans sa vie, d’un temps de fête et de réjouissance, d’innocence, d’inconscience, de toute cette jeunesse éparse et avide de bonheur. 

Il était là seul, se souvint-il, parce qu’Iwaizumi était au travail. C’était pendant ses vacances, ils étaient partis, Kuroo, Kenma et lui pour Tokyo et pour cette soirée de retrouvailles à laquelle Oikawa était étranger. La salle était pleine de gens qu’il ne connaissait pas. « Des connaissances du lycée », avait dit Kuroo, « des mecs bien sympas qu’on voyait en camp d’été ». Puis son ancienne équipe, aussi, Nekoma. Un groupe de surexcités, avait fini par conclure Oikawa qui ne trouvait pas grand-monde avec qui parler. Kenma s’était isolé dans un coin, les yeux sur son téléphone. Une grande asperge se faisait proprement tabasser par ce qui ne pouvait rien être d’autre qu’un libéro, qui donnait l’impression de faire la moitié de sa taille. Un peu plus loin, un conflit avait éclaté entre un gars avec de grosses lèvres et un autre aux cheveux crépus.

-Morue ! disait l’un.

-Brocoli ! rétorquait l’autre.

Dans un coin, un mec doté d’une impressionnante iroquoise parlait avec nervosité à une grande jeune fille qui avait un air évident de famille avec l’asperge de tout à l’heure. Leurs peaux pâles, leurs yeux verts perçants, leurs morphologies et leurs cheveux clairs… Des russes, des scandinaves peut-être ?

Quant à Kuroo et Bokuto, ils étaient debout sur une table à faire étalage de leurs danses étranges. Le plus bizarre était leur synchronisation. Ils s’entraînent vraiment pour parvenir à ça… ? s’était interrogé Oikawa, ne se sentant pas tellement à sa place dans cette soirée. Il avait de la compassion pour le jeune homme à l’expression blasée qui tirait un pan de la chemise de Bokuto : « Bokuto-san, s’il te plait, descends de cette table, tu vas te blesser… ». Finalement, il avait repéré un autre garçon qui regardait Kuroo et Bokuto d’un air dubitatif, un bout de langue dépassant au coin de ses lèvres et les yeux plissés avec quelque chose de vicieux qui attira immédiatement l’attention de Tooru. 

-Ils sont ridicules, n’essst-ce pas ? l’avait accueilli le jeune homme avec un accent sifflant. Daishou Suguru, j’étais au lycée Nohebi. 

Avant qu’Oikawa ait pu se présenter, un visage familier était apparu près d’eux. C’était la grande perche de Karasuno, le blond qui feintait sur le terrain. Tsukishima, crut se rappeler Oikawa. Il avait deux verres dans les mains et en tendit un à Daishou.

-Le « Grand roi », salua-t-il assez fraîchement.

-Un corbeau sauvage, mes yeux m’abusent-ils ? Y en a-t-il d’autres perchés ici ? 

Il était curieux de savoir combien de joueurs de Karasuno étaient présents. Le duo exceptionnel ? Le capitaine, la pipelette ? Mais Tsukishima avait secoué la tête.

-Il n’y a que moi.

-On forme un petit club de sssceptiques, avait déclaré Daishou. Tu veux te joindre à nous ? On ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi on est là… On apprécie Kuroo, bien sssûr… Mais on aime aussi se payer sa tête. On a   
toujours été rivaux, ajouta-t-il d’un petit ton velouté.

-Je veux bien vous rejoindre. Comment va Karasuno ? 

Tsukishima avait une expression tout à fait ennuyée qui contrastait avec l’ambiance chaotique de la soirée.

-Ennoshita a bien du courage, lâcha-t-il simplement.

-Hé, Tsukki ! l’avait alors apostrophé Bokuto depuis sa table. Viens danser avec nous !

-Oh, non, pitié, avait murmuré Tsukishima en disparaissant dans la foule.

-Bokuto-san, ça suffit maintenant, appelait toujours l’autre garçon devant la table en essayant de le faire descendre. 

En se retournant pour adresser un mot à Daishou, Oikawa s’aperçut que lui aussi s’était éclipsé. Monde de fous, avait-il songé. Il ne ressemblait pas aux autres amis de Kuroo, et les soirées étaient un peu trop   
mouvementées à son goût. Mais dans l’immédiat, là, à l’hôpital, il aurait bien voulu un peu de cette joyeuse compagnie pour le dérider.

Mai revint au bout d’une heure, avec un air bien différent que celui qu’elle arborait en arrivant :

-J’ai parlé avec les médecins, ils disent qu’il y a du progrès, que la vie commence à l’emporter sur la mort, annonça-t-elle gonflée d’espoir. Qu’il se bat.

Oikawa ne pouvait pas refouler son sourire victorieux. 

-Allez, vas-y, lui lança Kuroo. Peut-être qu’il t’a entendu, eh.

-J’espère ! 

Oikawa se hâta autant qu’il put vers le service de réanimation, le cœur battant la chamade, la jambe encore douloureuse, mais qu’importait ? Tobio revenait peu à peu… Il en avait un léger sourire et presque un   
peu faim. 

Quand il poussa la porte de la chambre de Tobio pourtant, tout était strictement semblable. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, et sa peau demeurait aussi pâle que la neige. Tooru se rapprocha doucement, comme   
par peur de troubler l’air gelé de la chambre. Non qu’il y fasse très froid, mais que l’atmosphère y paraissait hors du temps. Le store était presque complètement clos et laissait passer un rai de lumière où voletaient paisiblement des particules de poussière. Il faisait du soleil dehors. 

Il n’était pas dans la chambre depuis très longtemps quand le médecin, le même que celui vu plus tôt, et celui qui s’occupait de Tobio visiblement, passa par là et le surprit. Il entra pour le saluer. 

-Vous êtes encore là ? Sa sœur est passée il y a quelques minutes.

Oikawa ne le reprit pas sur le fait que Mai était sa cousine. La ressemblance était trop flagrante, et il n’en voyait pas tellement l’intérêt. 

-Elle m’a dit… Que vous aviez dit…, s’embrouilla-t-il.

Le médecin eut un sourire indulgent. C’était un homme d’une quarantaine d’années, l’air vif, le regard chaleureux et le regard encore jeune malgré ses tempes qui commençaient à grisonner. Il tenait un bloc note   
et quelques dossiers coincé entre son flanc et son bras.

-Kageyama Tobio, notre jeune patient, 19 ans et de Miyagi, c’est bien ça ? (il n’attendit pas la réponse avant de se jeter dans ses papiers) Accident de voiture le 28 mai au soir. Pronostic vital engagé… Vous étiez dans le véhicule avec lui ? Si vous n’aviez pas été éjecté, vous seriez mort à l’heure qu’il est.

Oikawa eut un frisson. 

-Quand est-ce qu’il se réveillera ? demanda-t-il pour dissiper son malaise, en désignant Tobio d’un geste vague et d’un regard inquiet.

Le sourire du médecin se figea un peu et il eut l’air un peu hésitant.

-Eh bien, on ne peut pas le forcer à revenir. Peut-être demain, la semaine prochaine, ou plus, qui sait ? Ici, on s’occupe de sa présence physique, on le soigne du mieux qu’on peut, et en effet, il se rétablit et reprend des forces… Comme j’ai dit à sa sœur, il est en bonne voie. Ça, dépend de nous. Mais ouvrir les yeux dépend de lui. 

-Je vois…, marmonna Oikawa mal assuré avant de réorienter la conversation : et son état physique alors ? 

Le médecin commença à énumérer fractures, ruptures et traumatismes, mais Oikawa l’arrêta.

-Il pourrait reprendre le sport ? Si… S’il se réveille, s’entend ? 

-Il lui faudrait du temps pour récupérer ses capacités telles qu’elles étaient avant… Il devrait voir le kiné pendant longtemps, des mois, des années. Ce sera loin d’être facile. Peut-être à un petit niveau, dans quelques années, s’il s’entraîne régulièrement… 

Un petit niveau ? Oikawa afficha un sourire faux mais convaincant, et se hâta de mettre un terme à cette discussion. Le médecin, qui avait de toute façon d’autres patients à visiter, n’insista pas et le laissa seul. Tooru se demanda si Mai et Kuroo étaient repartis ou s’ils l’attendaient dans sa chambre. Peu importait, au fond. Il soupira profondément en s’asseyant à côté de Tobio.

C’était une journée chaude, même dans cette chambre, et les infirmières avaient laissé ses bras dépasser de la couverture. Les hématomes changeaient doucement de couleur, tout comme ceux d’Oikawa. La vie grouille encore sous sa peau, et pourtant il dort encore, songea-t-il tristement. Il resta là longtemps, tour à tour souffrant d’accès de tristesse et d’impatience. Il avait envie de secouer Tobio, puis envie de le supplier, de crier son prénom jusqu’à ce qu’il l’entende… Et ne savait pas comment exprimer tout ça. Alors il lui se contenta de lui tenir la main et jouer avec ses doigts inertes.

C’était le début de l’après-midi, il avait encore jeûné. Le store mal fermé laissait toujours passer une lumière presque blanche, et l’heure était à la somnolence, quand des pas retentirent dans le couloir. Ce n’était pas les petits pas pressés et légers de Mai, ni ceux, vifs et énergiques, du médecin. Ils n’étaient pas stressés comme ceux du personnel de l’hôpital. 

Un coach lui avait dit un jour que les volleyeurs avaient une démarche bien particulière. Oikawa n’avait jamais trop su en quoi, une question d’appuis peut-être. La vigilance, la sûreté et les réflexes prêts à surgir. Mais en cet instant, il savait que ce pas était celui qui venait de résonner, à la fois assuré et souple. Oikawa releva la tête. Les pas se rapprochèrent, s’éteignirent et un instant plus tard, la porte tremblait sous les coups qu’on lui donnait.

-Entrez, lança Tooru, méfiant. 

Il eut un instant l’idée folle que c’était Iwaizumi. Mais les yeux d’Iwaizumi étaient gris, pas verts, et ses cheveux étaient hérissés et plus foncés que ceux de cet homme, qu’Oikawa reconnut sans mal et sans plaisir. Le regard franc du nouveau venu parcourut la pièce sans perdre un instant sa contenance. Encore un peu et sa tête touchait le plafond.

-Qu’est ce que tu fais là ? interrogea Oikawa, contrarié.

-Je viens voir un coéquipier, déclara Ushijima Wakatoshi. La décision officielle n’est pas tombée, encore. Mais on savait tous que Kageyama Tobio, le passeur, était pris dans l’équipe. 

-Tu n’es pas à Tokyo ? Le tournoi… 

-Pas de match aujourd’hui, c’est le jour de repos. Et de toute façon, je ne suis pas titulaire. 

Oikawa hocha la tête en silence. Lorsqu’il parla, ses paroles étaient comme étouffées.

-Il ne pourra peut-être plus jouer, tu sais. 

Ushiwaka était-il donc complètement stupide ? rumina sombrement Oikawa. Tobio est dans le coma. Il ne va pas bondir faire du volley au niveau national comme si rien ne s’était passé. Rééducation, entraînement… Et un petit niveau. 

-Il aura toujours sa place parmi nous, dit alors Ushiwaka. Maintenant comme dans quelques années, s’il peut reprendre. 

Il eut l’air un peu embarrassé, du moins autant qu’il pouvait l’être.

-J’ai apporté ça… 

Il sortit alors de sa poche une espèce de petite carte rectangulaire et la tendit à Tooru. « Bon rétablissement », pouvait-on lire sur la carte ornée de motifs floraux. Quand il l’ouvrit, Oikawa y trouva une vingtaine de petits mots signés de divers joueurs dont il avait entendu, jadis, le nom dans les récits de Tobio. Il en lut quelques uns, esquissa presque un sourire en lisant le « hâte de retrouver ma petite sainte-nitouche sur le terrain » signé Miya Atsumu. 

-Merci beaucoup, murmura-t-il.

-Sakusa aurait bien voulu venir, mais il ne supporte pas les hôpitaux. Il est un peu hypocondriaque. 

Il attendit un instant, mais Oikawa ne répondait rien. 

-Je vous ai vus dans les gradins l’autre jour, reprit-il de ce ton grave et monotone qui lui était caractéristique. Vous n’étiez pas loin de Tendou. 

-Le type aux cheveux rouges qui hurlait « Wakatoshi » ? 

-Exactement.

Ushiwaka parut sur le point de faire un sourire, une chose qu’Oikawa avait bien rarement vue. 

-Ouais, je me souviens de lui. C’est bien de garder des liens avec son équipe de lycée.

Lui-même, pensa-t-il amèrement, n’avait plus aucun rapport avec Aoba Johsai. Quelques sms de temps à autres. Il ne s’avait pas ce qu’il était advenu de Kunimi, ou Chien Fou, ou encore… Iwa-chan. Depuis cinq   
mois, il n’avait eu aucune nouvelle, et supposait que c’était pour le mieux. Ses relations amoureuses et amicales avaient été comblées par Tobio, Kuroo et son équipe.

Ushijima ne resta pas longtemps. Il devait, de toute façon, rentrer à la capitale et poursuivre son entraînement.

-Tu as entendu ça ? demanda doucement Oikawa une fois que la chambre fut déserte. Tu pourras refaire du volley. On pourra s’entraîner ensemble au début. Juste pour dire de reprendre, et après tu pourras retrouver l’équipe… Je suis sûr que tu en es capable.

Il hésita un peu et ajouta encore :

-Je suis déjà tellement fier de toi.

L’angoisse sapait ses forces, l’incertitude minait son moral, et son état se dégradait à cause de son manque de repos et de nutriments. Il retrouva lentement sa chambre, traînant les pieds. Les parents de Tobio   
devaient arriver le lendemain, et ça l’inquiétait aussi –comment réagiraient-ils face à lui ? Ne préféraient-ils pas Hinata ? Ils ne savaient même pas qu’ils étaient ensemble… Il pria intérieurement pour que Mai se charge d’expliquer à la famille Kageyama les choses entre Tobio et lui, en étant indulgente bien sûr… 

Le soir, comme il devait sortir, il rassembla le peu d’affaires qu’il avait, troqua sa tenue blanche de patient contre les vêtements du samedi, mais hésita à sortir avec un T-shirt déchiré et taché de sang. C’est une fois encore Kuroo qui vola à son secours. Oikawa demeura cependant jusqu’à l’heure de la fin des visites à veiller Tobio, et ne manqua pas de remercier en passant les deux infirmières qui avaient pris soin de lui durant son petit séjour. 

C’est chez Mai qu’il passa cette nuit-là, la jeune femme préférant garder un œil sur lui. Elle le força à manger, une soupe d’abord, puis une pomme au moins. Ils parlèrent un bon moment, finirent par s’endormir sur une note optimiste au sujet de Kageyama. Le médecin les avait quelque peu rassurés, mais malgré tout, Oikawa eut du mal à trouver le sommeil et se réveilla souvent, encore hanté par l’accident. Ils se levèrent tôt le lendemain, et Mai accepta de le déposer à l’hôpital dès l’ouverture, elle-même attendant les parents de Tobio pour s’y rendre. 

-Ils sont en voyage, expliqua-t-elle, en Europe, et même s’ils ont écourté au maximum leur séjour, il y a des délais… Les avions, tout ça… On devrait être là en milieu d’après-midi, je t’enverrai un message. 

-Comment sont-ils ? s’enquit Oikawa, un peu appréhensif. 

-Le stress de rencontrer la belle-famille ? plaisanta Mai. Hinata avait peur de ses parents, j’en suis sûre. Et je suis plus ou moins convaincue qu’ils vont t’aimer tout de suite. Parle volley à son père, montre à sa   
mère combien tu protèges son fils. Ne t’en fais pas.

Il fit un petit sourire de convention et sortit de la voiture, ralliant l’accueil rapidement. Il faisait encore frais, quelques nuages roses et cotonneux se dispersaient dans le ciel d’un bleu pâle. Sur les feuilles des arbres qui bordaient l’entrée, des gouttes de rosée étincelaient sous la faible luminosité d’un début de matinée. Oikawa entendit le chant enjoué des oiseaux dans le lointain. 

Il dût attendre un peu avant d’entrer dans la chambre de Tobio, comme on faisait les soins. Lui-même devait encore mettre un peu de crème pour aider à cicatriser, mais tout se passait bien. Il avait pu manger un peu le matin et se sentait mieux, plus sain, plus détendu presque.

Le médecin lui fit un grand sourire encourageant quand il sortit de la chambre de Tobio. Oikawa inclina poliment la tête, laissa passer l’équipe médicale avant de reprendre sa place près de son petit ami. La première chose qu’il constata, avec satisfaction, fut qu’on lui avait retiré le masque à oxygène. Comme la veille, Tooru lui prit la main, celle qui n’était pas perfusée, et la serra dans la sienne. Il contempla longtemps le visage de Kageyama, un infime sourire d’espoir au coin des lèvres. 

-Tobio-chan.

Il ne cesserait jamais d’employer ce suffixe pour Kageyama. Le –chan avait toujours fait partie de son vocabulaire, et il l’attribuait à tout le monde. Marque d’affection, mais plutôt moqueuse en ce qui concernait   
Tobio. Il se souvint être passé de Kageyama à Tobio-chan sans transition, quand il avait décidé des années plus tôt de le haïr. Là aussi, songea-t-il, j’ai échoué. Celui que je voulais plus que tout éloigner de moi, voilà qu’il est ce que j’ai de plus cher. Il soupira en caressant les cheveux de Tobio, dégageant son front.

-Tu es si près de moi… Et si loin à la fois. Tu me manques. 

Il se pencha un peu pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, geste qu’il n’avait pas risqué jusqu’à présent. Un petit contact de plus. Il s’avança sur sa chaise pour poser sa tête sur la couverture contre un des bras de Tobio, leurs mains toujours liées ensemble. Les nuits sans sommeil lui pesaient. Entendre la respiration de Kageyama l’apaisait. 

Il sut, après coup, qu’il s’était assoupi. Quand il revint à lui, ce fut comme s’il avait senti, de son inconscient, qu’il devait être éveillé à cet instant. L’intensité du moment le posséda immédiatement. L’air avait quelque chose de grave et solennel, et au fond de lui, il sut que c’était l’heure. Il se redressa, se pencha sur le visage de Tobio, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux bien ouverts dans l’attente. 

La respiration de Tobio sembla d’abord se faire plus profonde. Puis, ses cils frémirent imperceptiblement et ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu, nerveusement, comme s’il essayait de se rappeler quelque chose. Ses paupières commencèrent à papillonner, et ses yeux s’ouvrirent tout doucement, comme une fleur déploie ses pétales pour présenter son cœur –un cœur d’un bleu profond. Il avait encore l’air endormi, ne réalisait sûrement pas encore d’où il revenait. 

-Bonjour, l’accueillit Oikawa en souriant de toutes ses dents, ne se rendant même pas compte que ses yeux devenaient humides.

-Tooru, marmonna Tobio après un instant, la voix pâteuse, en tournant lentement la tête vers lui. Que…

-Chhht.

Oikawa déposa doucement un doigt sur ses lèvres pour ne pas qu’il s’épuise à parler. 

-C’est une longue histoire, dit-il simplement. Je te la raconterai plus tard. On a toute la vie devant nous.

Il mourrait d’envie de serrer Tobio contre lui, se souvint qu’il était encore fragile. Il comprima sa main dans les siennes, ne le quittant pas des yeux, le regardant comme s’il n’y avait que lui sur Terre, comme s’il était la chose la plus rare et la plus précieuse qu’il ait jamais vue.

-Je dois prévenir les médecins. 

Il resta néanmoins là encore quelques minutes, trop ému pour bouger, trop heureux pour quitter Tobio, ne serait-ce qu’une seconde. Quand, enfin, il se décida à amorcer un mouvement pour se lever, les doigts   
de Kageyama pressèrent faiblement les siens.

-J’ai fait un rêve, je crois, murmura Tobio. 

Il cala sa tête dans son oreiller comme s’il voulait se rendormir, grimaça à ce mouvement, puis retrouva une expression paisible.

-Un rêve vraiment étrange…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Première explication pour ce qui a certainement perturbé les non-natifs de ch'Nord, hein, biloute ; les petits pains sont en fait le centre de la guerre pain au chocolat - chocolatine. Ben nous on dit des petits pains. Voilà. Conflit réglé.
> 
> Ensuite pour résumer on a évoqué ici une foule de personnages où on peut reconnaître, en dehors des persos habituels, les équipes du camp d'été, et quelques autres qu'on rencontre plus tard, sans vouloir aucunement spoiler. Si vous ne lisez pas les scans et regardez l'anime, j'espère gagner une petite pensée au moment où vous verrez ceux que j'ai présentés ici :')
> 
> TOBIO IS BACK. J'allais pas le tuer quand même, si ? Mon sadisme a des limites.   
> Néanmoins on peut s'interroger sur les points suivants:  
> -Tobio va-t-il revoir Hinata ?   
> -Pourra-t-il reprendre le volley ?   
> -En quoi consistent les deux derniers chapitres ?   
> Et peut-être plein de choses dont je n'ai pas idée. Les commentaires sont faits pour ça. J'adore les commentaires. 
> 
> Dooooonc je vous souhaite une agréable fin de vacances pour ceux qui, comme moi rentrent le 1er septembre... Je ne peux vraiment pas garantir la date de sortie de la suite mais croyez bien que je m'y mettrai sans délais ;)   
> Bonne rentrée !


	28. Kageyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir tout le monde !  
> Comme promis, voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette looongue fic. Le dernier du point de vue de Tobio par conséquent !  
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

Tobio aurait bien voulu se rendormir encore quelques jours.

Principalement pour échapper à la douleur. Chaque parcelle de son corps le faisait souffrir et il restait allongé à regarder le plafond. Ce n’était même pas qu’il était courbaturé après son sommeil –c’était des os en train de se ressouder, des plaies qui se refermaient, des muscles en train de se refaire, bref, il s’était salement arrangé, pour reprendre l’expression de Mai.

Quand il s’était réveillé, il avait, bien sûr, été au centre de toute l’attention. Du personnel médical, évidemment, puis sa famille avait débarqué. Il n’était pas encore très vif, parlait peu, et avait laissé Tooru discuter avec ses parents, Tobio se souvenant tardivement que c’était la première fois qu’ils se voyaient. 

Oikawa resta avec lui jusqu’au soir, ce dont Tobio lui fut reconnaissant. Tooru parlait beaucoup, et ça le distrayait, même s’il ne comprenait pas tout ou avait des moments d’absence, de vide. Il était souvent interrompu, d’ailleurs, par les médecins qui venaient voir Tobio, lui parler, lui poser des questions et le manipuler.

Kageyama n’avait pas tellement de souvenirs de la soirée. Il ne se souvenait plus, par exemple, être monté en voiture. Il se rappelait le match qu’ils avaient vu, qu’ils avaient croisé des gens qu’ils connaissaient et ils avaient été boire… et ensuite, plus rien. Il se réveillait là et tout le monde pleurait sur lui. 

Après quelques jours eut lieu dans sa chambre une petite scène entre Kuroo et Oikawa, Kuroo rappelant, avec assez de tact, que maintenant que Tobio était réveillé, Tooru pouvait le laisser seul plus longtemps et ne le visiter que le soir, puisque les cours ne s’arrêtaient pas ; que son appartement était désert depuis longtemps, qu’enfin, il avait besoin de repos et de reprendre des forces. Kageyama l’appuya. 

Même si Oikawa était tout sourire depuis son réveil, son teint était maladif, ses joues s’étaient creusées et Tobio n’aimait pas beaucoup ça. Même son physique, qu’il soignait, habituellement, était délaissé. Ses cheveux, un peu trop longs, poussaient à leur guise ; la raie bien nette était devenue inexistante, par le nombre de fois où, d’angoisse, Tooru se passait les mains dans les cheveux. Ses vêtements étaient visiblement pris au hasard, et la plupart du temps il ne portait qu’un simple jean, et même une fois un jogging, avec un T-shirt. 

Tobio changea de service et quitta la réanimation, où il n’avait plus lieu d’être. Tooru, avec infiniment de regrets dans les yeux, lui avait dit qu’il ne passerait que le soir, juste après ses cours. La matinée fut donc égayée par ses parents et sa cousine, mais il mangea seul et décida de faire une sieste en début d’après-midi. Il commençait tout juste à somnoler quand on frappa à sa porte.

Il fut pour le moins surpris en voyant ses visiteurs, lui qui s’attendait à une infirmière. Deux visages familiers lui apparurent ; deux visages du temps du lycée. D’abord une fille blonde, petite, avec des couettes et un air candide, qu’il ne s’attendait plus à voir ; Yachi. A ses côtés, un jeune homme avec une expression de grande douceur, les cheveux très clairs, un grain de beauté au coin de l’œil. Il sourit d’un air avenant à Tobio, l’expression un peu timide malgré tout. 

C’était un de ses aînés au lycée, celui qui, sûrement, avait le plus compté pour lui en tant que tel. Sugawara Koushi était un passeur, comme Kageyama ; mais l’arrivée de Tobio avait renversé l’ordre établi des choses. Son talent hors du commun, bien sûr, allié à la spontanéité de Hinata, était devenu l’arme de l’équipe, et Sugawara, pourtant plus vieux, et qui aurait été le passeur titulaire logique, avait été évincé. 

Mais il avait caché ses sentiments négatifs, et Tobio ne doutait pas qu’il avait dû ressentir de la peine, de l’impuissance, de la jalousie peut-être même, à son égard. Tobio était sur le terrain, et lui, Suga, était devenu son remplaçant, celui qui chauffait le banc. Un sort bien triste et rabaissant pour une nature naturellement douce et gentille. Suga avait toujours veillé sur Hinata et lui, comme chaque équipe a besoin d’une présence plus rassurante, plus compréhensive, presque maternelle. Il avait toujours compensé la sévérité du capitaine de l’époque et Tobio le tenait en grand estime. Il était peut-être le deuxième, après Hinata, à l’avoir aidé à sortir de son passé et recommencer à croire en les autres. 

-On a appris ce qui s’est passé par Daichi, commença Suga. Il était chez le capitaine de Nekoma quand… c’est arrivé. Je suis content de te voir.

Il lui fit un sourire.

-J’ai eu tellement peur ! s’écria Yachi, les yeux brillants, et Tobio crut un instant qu’elle allait se jeter à son cou.

Elle s’en garda, semblant se rappeler au dernier moment qu’il était encore convalescent. 

-Tout le monde n’a pas pu venir, s’excusa Suga. Mais toute notre équipe du lycée m’a chargé de te souhaiter un bon rétablissement. 

Il parut un peu gêné, ses lèvres toujours fixées en un petit sourire, et regarda le sol un moment.

-Est-ce que… Tu pourras reprendre ? Le volley ? 

Tobio les fixa sans répondre, les mots entravés dans sa gorge. Il fut ramené quelques jours plus tôt, quand il avait lui-même posé la question –une des premières. Il se souvenait du sourire navré du médecin, de Tooru, dans un coin, silencieux et le regard rivé sur lui d’un air de crispation, de mortification. Le médecin avait laissé entrevoir qu’il pourrait rejouer, s’il y mettait de la volonté. Que son corps, normalement, n’avait rien d’irréparable et qu’il pourrait retrouver, éventuellement, toutes ses facultés passées. Ce n’était pas impossible, mais il fallait s’y consacrer des heures par jour, et un tel sacrifice, à un si jeune âge…

-Je reprendrai, déclara Tobio, défiant leurs regards. Je reprendrai et je deviendrai l’un des meilleurs.

-Tu redeviendras, rectifia tranquillement Sugawara. Je suis heureux de l’apprendre. Quand on a un tel don…

-Il en faudra du courage, souffla Yachi. Mais je suis sûre que tu y arriveras.

Tobio croisa ses yeux et s’interrogea un bref instant sur le réel motif de sa visite. Il ramena ses yeux sur Sugawara.

-J’espère que tout ira bien pour toi, reprenait justement celui-ci. Surtout, si tu as besoin, n’hésite pas à venir me parler. Je serai toujours là pour mes cadets !

Il lui fit un clin d’œil. Sugawara était, dans ce sens, l’exact opposé d’Oikawa. Tous les deux ses aînés et rivaux ; mais alors que l’un l’avait rejeté, l’autre l’avait toujours encouragé. Il était vraiment reconnaissant à Suga pour avoir été un modèle de bon senpai –quoique, lui rappela son esprit, Iwaizumi avait veillé sur lui à l’époque du collège. 

Ils parlèrent quelques minutes encore, un peu des études, des projets. Tobio répondait brièvement, mais Suga, toujours compréhensif, s’occupait d’alimenter la discussion. Yachi aussi faisait de son mieux. Finalement, quand Suga fit comprendre qu’il devait y aller, comme il avait entraînement le soir, Kageyama se sentit un peu soulagé de retrouver la solitude. 

-Oh, Suga, je vais rester encore un peu avec Tobio, annonça alors Yachi. Ne t’inquiètes pas, je sais comment rentrer. Merci d’être passé me chercher !

Sugawara eut une expression un peu surprise, puis leur sourit et les salua. Une fois qu’ils ne furent plus que tous les deux, Yachi Hitoka vint s’asseoir sur le lit, près de Tobio, et resserra nerveusement ses couettes, n’osant pas rencontrer son regard. 

-Je suis contente que tu sois là, répéta-t-elle enfin. 

Kageyama inclina simplement la tête. Il savait de quoi elle voulait parler –de qui elle voulait parler. Hinata n’était pas venu le voir, et pourtant… Tobio avait l’impression d’avoir senti sa présence durant son sommeil. Cette idée l’avait perturbé depuis qu’il était revenu. Il contracta la mâchoire, se remémorant la dernière fois qu’il avait vu Shouyou, pas même une semaine plus tôt -mais cela lui paraissait des siècles ! au moment de leur rupture. Je te déteste, avait crié Hinata. Tobio sentit ses lèvres se pousser d’elles-mêmes dans une moue désapprobatrice.

-Je, euh, commença-t-elle la voix tremblante. J’ai appris ce qu’il s’est passé entre Shouyou et toi. Je- je ne sais pas si c’est le bon moment pour en discuter… 

Kageyama haussa les épaules, se sentant incapable de parler. 

-C’est –euh. Hinata savait très bien que… Enfin… On savait que c’était difficile de continuer une relation comme ça… Je pense que c’est mieux pour vous deux… 

-En effet.

-Il en a beaucoup souffert, tu sais…

-Je sais.

-Il, hm, enfin, il a décidé de vendre votre appartement, comme, eh bien, je suppose que ce serait délicat de continuer à vivre ensemble…

-Pas de problème. 

Il avait un autre foyer qui l’attendait, de toute façon. Avec celui qu’il aimait.

-Pour tes affaires, poursuivit Yachi plus rouge qu’une cerise, du coup… Elles sont encore toutes là-bas, Shouyou a déménagé, déjà… Donc si tu peux envoyer quelqu’un les chercher –ou y aller toi-même si tu sors bientôt- comme ça…

-Yachi, l’interrompit Tobio agacé. Hinata ne veut plus jamais me revoir, n’est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille resta immobile, les yeux écarquillés. 

-Oh, Tobio ! se lamenta-t-elle soudain. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire… Il ne m’a pas dit grand-chose lui-même… Il a besoin de tourner la page ! Peut-être que plus tard vous pourrez parler de tout ce qui s’est passé, mais là il y a encore trop de choses entre vous, trop de colère, et trop de douleur, ça ne vous ferait que du mal ! Pourquoi insister après tout ce que tu lui as fait ? Shouyou doit se reconstruire… Il ne peut plus avancer avec toi… J’en suis désolée, et…

Elle fondit en larmes et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, continuant à parler d’une voix étouffée.

-J’étais avec vous quand vous avez commencé à être ensemble… J’ai toujours essayé de vous aider dans les mauvais moments… Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, ça me fait du mal aussi ! Je ne vous voyais jamais avec quelqu’un d’autre, toujours rien que vous ! Le duo de Karasuno ! Les deux éléments pour faire quelque chose d’unique au monde ! Vous n’étiez rien l’un sans l’autre…. Et Shouyou, il a tellement souffert quand il a découvert tout ça… 

Kageyama détourna la tête pour ne plus la voir. 

-Il est venu te voir à l’hôpital, tu sais, sanglota-t-elle. Quand tu étais encore dans le coma. Il ne m’avait rien dit pour ne pas que je l’en empêche… C’était sa façon de venir te dire adieu… 

-Mais moi, je ne lui ai pas dit, répondit enfin Tobio, la voix rauque. Je ne veux pas que ça se termine sur une dispute. Je sais qu’il ne comprendra jamais et qu’il ne me pardonnera jamais, je sais qu’il me déteste… 

Yachi releva la tête de ses paumes et cessa de sangloter. Elle avait soudain l’air un peu apaisée.

-Il ne te déteste pas. Il… Il n’a pas de colère envers toi… Juste des regrets. Mais c’est trop tôt pour vous revoir… Je pense que ce n’est pas une bonne chose. Il… (elle hésita) Il n’était pas pour que je vienne te voir aujourd’hui. En contrepartie, il m’a fait promettre de ne rien lui dire qui ait rapport à toi. Il sait que tu es réveillé, bien sûr, c’était ce qui importait, mais… Enfin… Il faut qu’il passe à autre chose.

-Tu vas veiller sur lui, dit Tobio en la fixant cette fois droit dans les yeux.

-Oui, murmura Yachi. Je vais veiller sur lui. Je te le promets.

Ils passèrent un long moment dans un silence gêné. Puis, comme elle n’avait plus rien à faire là, elle se dirigea maladroitement vers la porte.

-Je…, commença-t-elle, toujours hésitante et les yeux encore rouges et gonflés. Je ne sais pas si on se reverra très souvent… 

Elle sembla à nouveau sur le point de pleurer.

-Tu vas me manquer, tu sais, dit-elle enfin en baissant le regard.

-Toi aussi, répondit Tobio.

Ce fut tout. Elle quitta la chambre sans un regard en arrière, la tête basse. Kageyama resta songeur un instant. Il ne reverrait plus Hinata, il était sorti de sa vie pour de bon. Des remords le saisirent tout à coup. Il se concentra sur ce qu’il avait à vivre avec Oikawa, imagina les aspects de leur avenir et finit par se calmer. La tendre rêverie supplanta les regrets amers.

Ce fut Tooru qui se chargea d’aller récupérer ses affaires. Il revint à l’hôpital chargé d’une valise et quelques sacs, entreposa tout ça dans la chambre de Tobio, qui, heureusement, était assez spacieuse. Il entreprit d’ailleurs de ranger le tout dans une petite armoire dont Kageyama disposait, en vue du séjour qui lui restait à passer là.

Tous les jours, il devait se faire examiner. On venait lui prendre son sang pour vérifier, puis revérifier que tout allait bien. On lui faisait des piqûres pour éviter les infections. On changeait sa perfusion régulièrement, on lui posait des tas de questions. On lui faisait ses bandages, pour les enlever et les recommencer douze heures plus tard. C’était un manège infernal et infini. 

Il dormait encore beaucoup ; le reste du temps, il rêvait, recevait des visites de ses coéquipiers ou d’amis. Oikawa restait avec lui la majorité du temps, travaillait dans sa chambre, recroquevillé dans le fauteuil installé près du lit. Il alimentait l’imaginaire de Tobio en lui faisant miroiter tout le bonheur qui les attendait à présent. Mais la pensée du sport venait toujours ternir ces rêves colorés. 

Le premier progrès qu’il fit fut de se lever et rester debout. Les premières fois, quand il n’était pas pris d’étourdissement, ses jambes refusaient de le soutenir. Ce fut, définitivement, plus ardu qu’il ne pensait et il dût faire maintes et maintes tentatives avant de tenir sur ses pieds –et encore, avec de l’aide. Ses côtes surtout le faisaient horriblement souffrir. Faire quelques pas était un plaisir qui lui fut refusé et il fut contraint de se recoucher avec sa frustration. Il était blême et en nage, Tooru se pencha tout de suite sur lui pour le rassurer.

Il put commencer à marcher quelques jours plus tard. D’abord, il allait jusqu’au mur. Puis jusqu’à la porte de sa chambre et, quelques jours avant qu’il ne puisse quitter l’hôpital, s’aventura même dans le couloir. La première fois, ivre du bonheur de quitter sa chambre, il partit trop loin pour avoir la force de revenir et Tooru, qui suivait de près chacun de ses pas vacillants, le porta jusque dans son lit sans aucun problème –d’autant plus qu’il avait perdu plusieurs kilos. 

Il fut enfin autorisé à quitter l’hôpital ; il devait y repasser très régulièrement, continuer à être suivi et prendre une infirmière à domicile, pour finir les traitements. Du moins pouvait-il marcher et être autonome. C’était plutôt sur son humeur que se ressentaient les événements, et il demeurait maussade la plupart du temps. 

Sa vie commença à revenir à la normalité. Il quitta le club de volley de sa fac, sans vouloir s’y confronter aux joueurs –ce qui impliquait Hinata. Il écrivit un long sms à Tanaka à la place, qui savait déjà tout de l’accident par Suga. Mais Tobio préféra lui avouer ce qui avait eu lieu entre Hinata et lui, et pourquoi il ne retournerait plus jamais au sein du club. Et même, de la fac.

Il arrêta donc ses études. L’année venait à peine de commencer, à vrai dire, et malgré les insistances d’Oikawa, Kageyama refusa de continuer. Il se sentait mal tout le temps, physiquement et mentalement. Il lui arrivait de pleurer la nuit sans savoir pourquoi, de se réveiller après des cauchemars insensés, de se sentir déprimé, épuisé, abîmé, rien qu’une ombre et une erreur. 

Il restait dans le canapé à longueur de journée, ramassé sur lui-même. Tooru prenait soin de lui du mieux qu’il pouvait, lui apportait une couverture, à manger, à boire, du réconfort. Tobio se savait pitoyable, et ne trouvait pas d’autres moments dans son existence où il avait arboré un tel comportement. Cette situation dura environ un mois. Oikawa fit preuve d’une remarquable patience. 

Parfois, il lançait à demi-voix que peut-être il serait judicieux de voir quelqu’un. Un psy paraissait la solution idéale. Il fallait reprendre goût à la vie, sermonnait-il parfois Kageyama, et l’angoisse était nichée au fond de ses yeux chocolats quand il prononçait ses mots. Sors, disait Oikawa d’une voix creuse ou impérative. Vois des amis. Fais quelque chose. Le plus jeune se contentait d’arborer un air entre l’ennui et la culpabilité. Mai n’arrivait pas plus à l’encourager qu’Oikawa.

Les choses changèrent un jour que Tooru rentrait de son entraînement, Tobio affalé devant la télévision d’un air indifférent. Oikawa alla droit à lui.

-Va te changer, déclara-t-il avec un ton impérieux.

-Pourquoi ? répondit simplement Tobio, sans même détourner ses yeux de l’écran.

-Tu verras. 

Ils parlèrent à peine durant le trajet en bus. Tobio reconnut enfin la silhouette sombre de bâtiments universitaires contre le crépuscule doré, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Tout était désert, les clubs étant terminés. C’est quand Oikawa se dirigea vers le gymnase qu’il sentit son cœur battre plus fort et un étau invisible lui enserrer la poitrine.

-Attends, qu’est ce que tu… ?

Oikawa poussa la porte du gymnase et alluma les projecteurs. La salle immense se révéla à eux, désertée de toute présence humaine, apprêtée comme une scène de théâtre, un seul terrain dressé, le central. Le filet était tendu, la bande blanche luisante sous la luminosité vive ; les mires dressées comme des tours de contrôle, les lignes clairement marquées sur le parquet. Les poteaux, hauts, clairs, gardiens austères, séparaient l’espace en deux parties égales. 

Leurs pas résonnèrent dans l’immensité du gymnase. Il n’y avait qu’eux, plus qu’eux dans l’univers, plus qu’eux sous ces projecteurs pour contempler cette image fascinante. Tobio sentit sa gorge se nouer. Ce terrain était, somme toute, semblable à tous les autres. Semblable à celui qui l’avait vu faire ses premières passes, dès qu’il fut en âge de manier un ballon. Semblable à celui de Kitagawa Daiichi, semblable à celui de cette salle, il ne s’en rappelait même plus, où sa passe ne fut jamais frappée. Semblable à celui de Karasuno. 

Il n’osait pas se rapprocher, Oikawa l’y invita, précautionneux de ne pas le brusquer. Il se sentit stupidement fragile et s’avança un peu, lui qui était resté cloué sur place dans sa contemplation d’un désir défendu. Il effleura d’une main timide les mailles du filet, assez grandes pour y passer une main, à travers lesquelles, se souvint-il, il défiait le regard d’Oikawa lors de leurs duels de passeurs. Il releva le regard sur celui-ci,  
si différent et pourtant presque identique à celui qu’il avait connu autrefois. 

-Pourquoi tu m’as amené ici ? demanda-t-il enfin d’une petite voix.

Il fut ramené à ses désillusions et serra les dents. L’envie de pleurer montait doucement en lui, au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs défilaient, puis sa situation actuelle et puis… pas d’avenir, rien, le néant. Il  
abaissa tristement les yeux sur le bout de ses chaussures jusqu’à ce qu’un bruit, qui lui paraissait tout aussi lointain, ne le fasse relever la tête. Le son d’une balle rebondissant sur le sol. Oikawa la lui lança quand  
il fut sûr d’avoir son attention.

-Le médecin peut dire ce qu’il veut, déclara-t-il. Peut-être que tu n’as retenu que le négatif. Moi, ce qui me reste dans la tête, c’est que tu pourras rejouer. C’est qu’Ushiwaka lui-même a pour une fois bougé ses muscles jusqu’à l’hôpital pour assurer qu’une place t’était réservée dans l’équipe nationale. C’est que tu as toujours le potentiel de devenir un champion. Alors maintenant, il faut que tu me dises. Qu’est ce que tu  
veux, Tobio ? 

-Faire du volley-ball, répondit faiblement Kageyama, se mordant nerveusement l’intérieur des joues comme s’il avait peur de se faire disputer.

-Je n’entends rien, trancha Oikawa presque méprisant. Qu’est ce que tu veux ? 

-Je veux faire du volley-ball ! s’écria Tobio, sa voix tremblante et presque cassée. Je veux rejouer… comme avant…

Tooru s’adoucit. Il prit le visage de Kageyama entre ses mains et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. 

-Ecoute, ce ne sera peut-être pas facile. 

Il hésita un instant, devint soudain plus solennel.

-Je t’ai vu dépérir dans un lit d’hôpital. Je refuse de te voir dépérir dans le canapé. Alors vas-y. Franchement, vas-y. 

Kageyama Tobio regarda pensivement le filet comme quelque chose d’inaccessible ; ses doigts se crispèrent sur le ballon. Un Molten, rouge, blanc et vert, aux arabesques gracieuses, à la surface rugueuse, parfaite pour l’adhérence, la pression exactement comme il fallait. Absolument idéal. Tenir un ballon dans ses mains, une sensation qu’il avait cent fois ressassée dans ses souvenirs depuis un mois. 

-Fais-moi quand même quelques tours de terrain avant, ajouta Oikawa avec un sourire indécis. Dis-moi comment tu te sens, et ne force pas. C’est juste question de toucher un peu la balle pour cette première  
fois. 

-Comment tu as fait ? demanda Tobio tout doucement.

-Être capitaine me donne quelques privilèges.

Tooru lui fit un clin d’œil. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Kageyama se laissa aller à sourire. Essayer de courir lui donna déjà un peu de mal. Oikawa le remarqua, malgré ses efforts pour le dissimuler, et ne lui fit pas faire plus de quelques passes, simples, pour le faire bouger le moins possible. Il toléra quelques réceptions, mais refusa toute activité de passe en extension, attaque ou block.

-Si tu tiens tant à sauter, attends qu’on soit au lit, trancha Tooru.

Tobio eut une petite moue coupable. Son manque d’envie ne s’était pas limité à la vie active, et ils étaient abstinents depuis maintenant un bon moment. Mais là, en pleine euphorie, tout semblait lui sourire. Le monde recouvrait son attrait. J’ai réussi, songeait-il. C’est une première, mais je n’ai pas si mal. Je peux encore jouer. Je jouerai mieux la semaine prochaine, le mois prochain, l’année prochaine, et alors, alors j’irai  
aux nationales. 

Il était éreinté et en sueur, les côtes lui tiraient. Ses poignets étaient d’un rouge écarlate. Il se sentait épuisé et prêt à affronter le monde entier à la fois. Les projecteurs, loin de lui avoir fatigué les yeux, y allumaient des millions d’étoiles ; il se croyait sous les lumières du terrain orange de Tokyo, celui des grands matchs. Il pensait reconnaître au loin les hymnes chantés par les supporters. Sa poitrine était gonflée de fierté et ses dents serrées sur un sourire de victoire. Il contempla émerveillé ses doigts, ses doigts qui avaient touché la balle une fois encore, une nouvelle fois. 

Il tomba de sommeil cette nuit-là, blotti dans les bras d’Oikawa. Depuis ce jour, l’existence lui parut plus intense, plus palpable. Les couleurs reprenaient leur éclat, la vie retrouvait sa joie. Trois à quatre fois par semaine, ils se rendaient à la salle. D’abord ils s’échauffaient un peu, travaillaient le renforcement musculaire ensemble, toujours au rythme du rétablissement de Kageyama. De passes et manchettes, ils arrivèrent à faire quelques attaques les pieds au sol. Puis des services, toujours sans décoller. Progressivement, les échanges étaient plus intenses ; les réceptions devenaient plus difficiles, à aller chercher plus loin, les services se faisaient plus puissants. De temps à autre, Kuroo se joignait à eux, et jouait habilement de la provocation pour pousser Tobio au-delà de ses limites.

Ce fut un travail sur des mois, mais les progrès étaient sensibles. Les domaines sportifs et amoureux semblaient liés, et le couple ne se porta que mieux après cette reprise. La motivation retrouvée, Tobio postula pour de petits emplois (à sa portée intellectuelle) en attendant la rentrée suivante. Mai l’emmenait se distraire le temps qu’Oikawa était en cours. Il eut pendant ce semestre l’impression que tout le poussait à aller de l’avant, et se sentait entouré, soutenu, ce sentiment qu’il avait tant cherché après le collège. S’il avait peu d’amis de cours, ses connaissances de volley étaient considérables.

En particuliers les camps qu’il avait faits avec l’équipe nationale et les postulants, comme lui. Ce genre de rassemblement tisse des liens plus forts qu’avec des joueurs que l’on ne fréquente qu’une fois par  
semaine. Jouer ensemble, dormir ensemble, manger et se doucher ensemble, souffrir ensemble, tout cela rapproche immensément. Ainsi, il reçut un sms d’Ushiwaka qui s’enquerrait de sa santé. Même plus, Miya vint lui rendre visite.

-Tobio-kun ! s’écria-t-il avec un accent charmant. Ton expression blasée m’avait manqué.

Finalement, à force de revoir et fréquenter des joueurs différents, les progrès se firent bien plus rapidement, et les gestes familiers s’effectuaient désormais sans difficultés. Tobio aimait à se lever assez tôt pour aller faire un footing tranquillement, dans les rues encore désertes ; il mangeait sainement, tentait de cuisiner quelquefois. Il s’efforçait de travailler son corps même à l’appartement, de faire ne serait-ce qu’un  
peu de pompes, d’abdominaux, de gainage, et daignait respecter les jours de repos qu’Oikawa lui imposait. Son quotidien était rempli, et il n’était pas rare qu’il s’endorme dès neuf heures du soir sur l’épaule de Tooru quand ils regardaient la télé tous les deux. 

Le souvenir d’Hinata se faisait chaque jour plus distant, plus lointain. Au début, il y pensait souvent, une petite référence à son ancien meilleur ami finissait toujours par surgir dans ce qu’il faisait. C’était un peu rassurant au fond, et un peu dérangeant aussi. Quand il zappait et tombait sur un film ou une série qu’ils avaient l’habitude de regarder ensemble autrefois ; aussi et surtout quand quelque chose lui rappelait Karasuno.

Et puis, peu à peu, cela s’étiola. Les mots de leur histoire s’estompèrent ; comme s’ils avaient été écrits au crayon à papier et exposés à la lumière et l’air trop longtemps ; comme s’ils avaient été écrits à l’encre et jetés à l’eau. L’arbre de leurs souvenirs communs était à son automne et ses feuilles tombaient une par une dans l’oubli. Un jour, il ne réalisa qu’il ne pensait plus du tout à Shouyou, trop pris par une vie rapide et intense –une vie heureuse, indéniablement. 

Sa relation avec Oikawa était totalement différente de celle qu’il avait eue un peu plus d’un an plus tôt. Vivre ensemble était plus confortable, plus intime, plus réel bien sûr, mais, comme dans tous les couples, non dénué d’erreurs. Il était assez rare que Tooru s’énerve, à vrai dire ; la plupart du temps, il se renfermait sur lui-même avec les dehors d’une expression boudeuse enfantine. Puis il finissait par craquer au fur et à mesure que les contrariétés s’accumulaient. La communication leur était donc parfois difficile et plus d’une fois les conflits se réglèrent par les mots silencieux. 

Ainsi, le désir physique était loin d’avoir disparu –même après la pause post-hospitalière, au contraire, il était revenu plus puissant encore. Même s’ils se voyaient maintenant chaque jour, le matin et le soir, la tension sexuelle paraissait, à certains moments, aussi intense qu’à leurs débuts. Ils eurent une fois une dispute pour un motif absolument futile, et les choses s’envenimèrent à cause de la fatigue, la pression des examens pour Oikawa, la peur de stagner physiquement pour Tobio ; alors qu’ils étaient debout au milieu de leur salon à se crier dessus, gesticulants d’énervement, acharnés, de mauvaise foi, Tooru fondit sur Kageyama et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, les poignets emprisonnés. 

Tobio eut un instant l’idée folle qu’il allait le frapper, mais il l’embrassa, étouffant les protestations qui faiblirent rapidement. Oikawa l’embrassa avec une passion embrasée par la colère et allumée par le désir ; il l’embrassa comme pour extérioriser tout ce qu’il ressentait. Enfin sa poigne se relâcha ; et quand ses mains furent libérées, la seule utilisation qu’en fit Tobio fut de rapprocher encore Tooru, presque désespérément. Les choses ne tardèrent pas, bien sûr, à déraper. Les mains s’égarèrent, les respirations se précipitèrent, les cœurs battirent plus fort, battirent plus vite, battirent ensemble. 

C’était seulement après qu’ils parlaient. Allongés sur un lit en désordre, dans le silence qui suit la tempête. La tête de Kageyama reposait sur l’épaule de Tooru, l’expression pensive, les yeux perdus dans le lointain. Oikawa lui caressait les cheveux d’un geste mécanique et tendre à la fois. Ils savaient qu’il fallait rompre le silence de cette atmosphère paresseuse propice aux réconciliations. 

-Je n’arriverai plus à me passer de toi, murmurait alors Oikawa.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses, répondait Tobio.

Ils renouvelaient leurs promesses. Parfois, dans la foulée, ils parlaient d’avenir. Parler de ce futur, de ces engagements à prendre, avait effrayé Tobio quand il était avec Hinata. Mais Oikawa avait une manière de lui faire voir les choses, de lui montrer qu’elles étaient là, à portée de main, qu’elles se construiraient peu à peu. Ils se projetaient alors jusqu’à des années dans le temps. Petite maison, emploi, sport, mariage. Et la hâte remplaçait l’appréhension dans le cœur de Tobio.

Oikawa Tooru et Kageyama Tobio avaient toujours eu une alchimie particulière et furent donc un couple des plus intenses. On ne pouvait pas dire qu’ils étaient d’un caractère semblable. Mais cela n’empêchait pas qu’ils aient certains points communs. Ils étaient, surtout, d’une détermination, d’une motivation et d’une obstination remarquables. C’est sûrement pour cela qu’ils remplirent tous leurs objectifs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilààà !  
> Voilà qui peut servir de conclusion sur l'Oikage.  
> Le tout dernier chapitre, comme je l'avais précisé, sera vu des yeux de Hinata, occasion de conclure cette histoire de la même façon que je l'ai commencée voilà presque un an et demi.  
> Je commence d'ailleurs à m'interroger sérieusement sur que faire ensuite. J'ai pris l'habitude d'écrire, je veux continuer à écrire sur haikyuu. J'ai plusieurs projets qui me trottent dans la tête. D'une part sur quelque chose qui pourrait ressembler à Haikyuu Quest, ou davantage travailler sur la période de Kitagawa Daiichi et les relations K/K/K, ce qui pourrait être franchement intéressant. Aussi si vous avez des préférences, j'avoue ue c'est toujours mieux d'intéresser ses lecteurs, donc si vous avez des suggestions n'hésitez pas. J'ai tendance à toujours m'impliquer dans ce qu'on me donne à écrire !  
> et pour en discuter je suis toujours dispo sur tumblr ! :)  
> Bonne soirée à tous et à la prochaine ! (probablement pendant les vacances d'octobre ?)


	29. Hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir tout le monde !  
> ça y est, on y est arrivés, la toute dernière partie, la finale, la conclusion :3   
> Bonne lecture !

Yachi avait tenu parole, et n’avait rien dit. 

C’était chez elle que Hinata avait trouvé refuge. Elle habitait assez loin, mais il préférait s’y établir quelques temps plutôt que de retourner chez ses parents. Il ne voulait pas expliquer tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis un an, ses échecs successifs. Il n’avait pas tardé à retirer toutes ses affaires de l’appartement, non sans quelques pincements au cœur. Il avait vidé l’armoire de ses vêtements, résisté à la tentation d’en conserver un appartenant à Kageyama. Il avait pris quelques serviettes, un peu de vaisselle, certains souvenirs.

En sortant de cet appartement qui avait été le sien, qui avait été le leur, Shouyou lança un dernier regard dans la glace, près du meuble de l’entrée. Il se souvenait du jour où il était rentré ici, des mois auparavant ; il s’était souri, de ce sourire qui montrait toutes les dents, qui plissait un peu ses grands yeux noisettes alors brillants de malice ; ses boucles rousses étaient encore, à ce moment, ébouriffées du trajet à vélo qu’il venait de faire, et ses joues étaient, se souvenait-il encore, plus roses qu’à l’accoutumée. Le contraste était saisissant. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, et avaient quelque peu perdu de leur éclat flamboyant. Il se trouvait globalement plus terne ; son teint était pâle sous les tâches de rousseur, presque gris à causes des nuits manquées. Ses yeux étaient éteints et dénués de toute once d'espièglerie. Il avait l’impression d’avoir pris des années. En guise de sourire, il ne parvint qu’à crisper le coin de ses lèvres.

Il était temps de se retrouver. De tourner la page et l’arracher si nécessaire. Sortir de ce lieu où, il le savait, il avait été trompé, de ce lieu maudit et empestant l’adultère, était déjà un deuxième pas, après avoir fait ses adieux à Kageyama. Ce qui avait aussi été particulièrement difficile, mais pas impossible, tout compte fait. Ce dont il avait peur était de l’oublier. Oublier sa voix, les nuances exactes du bleu de ses yeux, son visage paisible quand il dormait. Plein de petites choses qui s’accrochaient dans ses souvenirs et dont il ne voulait pas se départir. Il avait pris son poisson rouge, qui se montra plus hystérique que jamais en quittant la table où il demeurait jusque là. Il mourut une semaine après son installation chez Yachi, créa un vide étrange et une rupture profonde et symbolique.

Yachi Hitoka habitait un appartement plus grand que celui qu’avait occupé Hinata, et miraculeusement doté d’une chambre d’amis. Elle l’accueillit donc avec grand plaisir. Il proposa de participer financièrement, mais tout ce qu’elle réclama de lui fut un coup de main pour les courses, le ménage et autres tâches. Le plus difficile fut les premiers jours, quand il dut tout expliquer, d’abord la rupture, puis l’accident, où était Tobio, ce qu’il avait fait. Il parvint à retenir Yachi de courir à l’hôpital, et, lorsqu’il ne put la réprimer, lui fit promettre de garder le silence sur ce qui s’y dirait. Kenma avait fini par lui envoyer un sms pour lui dire que Tobio s’était réveillé. Malgré son soulagement immense, Shouyou ne répondit pas, et bloqua le numéro. Il était temps de faire des choix, temps de changer de vie, songea-t-il. Même malgré lui, Kozume n’avait pas toujours favorisé son bonheur. 

Les choses s’améliorèrent petit à petit, mais finalement, elles n’auraient pas pu empirer. Yachi le distrayait par ses bavardages et ses propositions d’activités diverses et variée qui lui occupaient l’esprit et le temps ; elle l’aidait à rattraper le retard qu’il avait accumulé dans ses devoirs et dans ses notes à la fac, et pendant un temps se trouva constamment penchée sur son épaule à le surveiller travailler. Un intérêt qui tranchait contre l’indifférence qu’il avait subie. Ce ne lui fut pas du tout désagréable, au contraire, et il finit par rechercher la compagnie de Yachi ; parfois elle s’absentait et il se surprenait à souhaiter son retour. 

Il put donc observer d’une part une hausse conséquente de ses notes et d’autre part une nette amélioration de son humeur. C’était infime, jour après jour. Il reprit une sociabilité décente avec l’équipe de volley et ses amis de fac, alla visiter sa famille plus régulièrement et se ressourcer ; lui qui n’arrivait en guise de sourire qu’à pincer les lèvres d’un air peu convaincu, finit par s’amuser, se réjouir. Peu à peu, ses lèvres s’étirèrent à nouveau et finirent par montrer, comme autrefois, ses dents blanches. Il commença par s’esclaffer, puis pouffer quand l’occasion se présentait. Un jour que Yachi fit une bêtise absurde, il éclata brutalement de rire, un rire pur et sincère. Il s’en étonna lui-même, se contempla d’un air surpris et heureux, se dit que peut-être, le bonheur était à sa portée. 

Continuer le volley avait été le plus compliqué. Il percevait très nettement sa solitude sur le terrain, maintenant que Tobio ne faisait plus partie de l’équipe. Au fond, d’ailleurs, Hinata s’inquiétait de savoir s’il reprendrait un jour le volley –en toute objectivité, s’efforçait-il de se convaincre, puisque Tobio était le meilleur joueur qu’il connaisse… Départir l’image de Kageyama du volley-ball était comme dénaturer totalement le personnage de Tobio. 

La réussite aux examens fut la consécration. Il fêta cela dignement, avec Yachi, sa famille et ses amis, et pas un nuage ne vint assombrir ce tableau ; pour une des premières fois, il réussit à faire abstraction de son vécu. Ses parents proposèrent de lui financer un nouvel appartement, mais quand il en parla à Yachi, elle eut un air tellement peiné, et essaya tant et si bien de le retenir qu’il décida de rester chez elle. 

L’argumentation de Yachi avait été assez bancale, à vrai dire. Elle avait mis l’accent sur le fait qu’elle craignait qu’il ne délaisse les cours s’il partait de chez elle. Ensuite, elle avait joué sur ce qui s’apparentait presque au chantage affectif, qu’il la condamnait à la solitude et l’ennui, toute seule dans cet appartement trop grand pour elle. Et puis, enfin, qu’il était d’une grande aide pour les tâches ménagères, que grâce à lui elle pouvait se permettre quelques activités, ce qui lui était impossible avant son arrivée… 

La rougeur de ses joues et ses yeux brillants n’avaient pas tardés à convaincre Hinata. Elle avait l’air tellement concernée par son départ –mais pas seulement son départ, en fait. Elle était concernée, se rendait-il compte peu à peu, par son avenir, par ce qu’il faisait, par lui tout entier. Il se souvint un jour avoir pensé à elle comme à une sœur, une âme bienveillante et attentionnée pour veiller sur lui et préserver son bonheur. Tout doucement, une alternative se dessinait. 

Le quotidien reprenait, interrompu par de petits moments spéciaux entre eux que Hinata finit par rechercher. Un dimanche pluvieux que Yachi et lui faisaient un puzzle sur le sol de leur appartement, ils tendirent tous les deux la main vers la même pièce et leurs doigts se touchèrent. Yachi la retira aussitôt comme si elle avait été électrisée ; ses yeux étaient baissés et elle n’osait pas regarder Shouyou. Elle fit immédiatement mine de chercher une autre pièce, mais son teint vermeil et ses gestes maladroits trahissait son embarras. 

Yachi avait la manie de toujours raconter ce qui lui était arrivé dans la journée. En général lorsqu’ils étaient tous les deux dans le canapé, pelotonnés chacun dans leur coin à lire, dessiner parfois, traîner sur leurs téléphones ou regarder la télé, dans un moment de détente. Ainsi, Hinata savait tout ce qui arrivait dans le quotidien de sa colocataire. Une fois qu’elle évoquait un garçon, dont elle avait déjà parlé depuis quelques semaines, qui était son camarade pour un devoir plastique, Shouyou se surprit à ressentir quelque chose qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien, quelque chose qui l’avait miné pendant des mois entiers. La jalousie. 

Il n’en parla pas à Yachi sur le moment, mais le mal était fait. Les souvenirs affluèrent en masse, et le garçon se transformait dans l’esprit de Shouyou en un homme aux cheveux châtains, aux yeux chocolat et au sourire arrogant. Yachi aussi allait-elle donc partir ? Allait-elle aussi le quitter ? C’était comme ça que ça avait commencé, avec Kageyama… Retrouver la jalousie était comme retrouver un vieil ennemi, comme une impression de déjà vu empoisonnée. 

Mais contrairement à Tobio, Yachi ne sembla pas dupe de son mal-être et le repéra dès le lendemain. Comme elle le suppliait de lui dire ce qui n’allait pas, et que son expression révélait combien elle se souciait de lui, il finit par lui révéler un euphémisme, c’est-à-dire qu’il craignait de devoir partir de l'appartement si jamais elle décidait de s’engager avec cet homme. L’expression de Hitoka passa de la surprise à une étrange satisfaction qu’elle se hâta de masquer. Elle se mit ensuite à le rassurer, le cajoler presque, en lui disant que ce n’était qu’un collègue et qu’ici, c’était chez eux. 

A partir de ce moment, elle fit encore plus attention à lui et l’entoura de tous les soins. Quand, parfois, il travaillait tard sur son bureau, dans sa petite chambre d’amis, elle lui apportait du thé ou une infusion. Il lui arriva une fois de s’endormir sur son cours, et de se réveiller quelques heures plus tard en découvrant une couverture posée sur ses épaules et la lumière éteinte. S’il se levait assez tard le week-end et que Yachi était partie pour faire les courses, voir des amis ou telle ou telle raison, elle lui laissait un petit mot sur la table. Pour ses vingt-deux ans, elle réunit tous les amis de Hinata pour lui faire un anniversaire surprise, dans un appartement richement décoré de banderoles, ballons et photos. La vie était belle et colorée aux côtés de Yachi Hitoka. 

En fin d’été, alors que l’anniversaire de Yachi se rapprochait, ils prirent l’habitude de se rendre dans un parc pour profiter du soleil au bord de son lac, et emmenaient parfois un ballon pour faire des passes. Yachi maîtrisait à peine les bases du volley, malgré tout, et il était difficile d’en faire plus d’une dizaine. Hinata essayait de lui apprendre à mettre correctement ses mains pour passer, c’est-à-dire en formant un triangle avec les doigts. L’apprentissage était laborieux ; aussi, après deux passes, Yachi oublia ce conseil et présenta ses paumes, contre lesquelles la balle rebondit, et alla se perdre dans les buissons. Hinata, après un petit signe d’encouragement à Yachi, se précipita à la poursuite de la balle. 

Il n’avait pas eu conscience, du moins jusque là, que les buissons dissimulaient une pente extrêmement raide. Et cette pente aboutissait à la rive abrupte du lac. Hinata poussa un cri de surprise et dévala la pente à toute vitesse, d’abord en courant puis, dépassé par la vitesse, en roulades ; il finit dans le lac et rejoignit dans un tonnerre d’éclaboussures le ballon qui flottait paisiblement à la surface de l’eau claire. 

Il entreprenait de remonter la rive lorsque Yachi, alarmée par son cri, apparut en haut de la pente et tomba dans le même piège que lui. Elle poussa un hurlement en se couvrant le visage de ses mains et se laissa rouler, jusqu’à percuter Shouyou de plein fouet et les précipiter tous les deux à l’eau. Hinata réagit immédiatement et nagea vers elle pour l’aider à regagner la terre ; elle hoquetait et s’accrochait à lui. Ils rejoignirent enfin une rive plate et accessible pour sortir de l’eau.

Ils se regardèrent, piteux, dégoulinants, et éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Leurs cheveux dégouttaient, leurs vêtements leur collaient à la peau, et ils riaient follement de leur aventure, ils riaient à en perdre haleine. Yachi posa, dans son euphorie, la main sur le bras de Hinata. Ils se calmèrent peu à peu et affichèrent d’abord un large sourire béat, qui ne tarda pas à devenir quelque chose de plus tendre alors qu’ils se tournaient l’un vers l’autre. Les doigts de Yachi serrèrent nerveusement l’avant-bras qu’ils tenaient. Hinata pivota totalement pour lui faire face et posa la main sur son épaule pour la rapprocher de lui. Il se pencha doucement, sa main glissa de l’épaule de Yachi à sa nuque alors que l’autre se posait sur sa taille ; et il l’embrassa.

Elle ne se déroba pas. Ses petites mains, presque craintivement, remontèrent sur les épaules de Hinata avant de se nouer autour de son cou. Ils s’embrassèrent longuement et lentement, avec douceur et tendresse, mesure et délicatesse. Quand ils s’écartèrent l’un de l’autre, ils portaient tous deux une expression un peu gênée, mais la joie qu’ils ressentaient était d’une évidence rayonnante. Ils irradiaient le bonheur. 

Quelque chose de nouveau commença alors. Quelque chose de précieux, de rare. Chaque pas de leur relation était une découverte pour Hinata, qui n’arrivait pas à trouver de similitudes entre son histoire avec Yachi et celle qu’il avait eue avec Kageyama. Tobio n’avait jamais été très démonstratif, alors qu’au contraire, Yachi l’abreuvait d’étreintes, de baisers, de mots doux et d’une infinité de petites attentions quotidiennes. Hinata avait eu l’habitude d’être le plus petit, le plus fin des deux, mais là il trouvait un rôle de protecteur. Parfois, lorsqu’il serrait Yachi contre lui, il avait peur de la casser. Il s’amusait à la comparer à une poupée, et Yachi s’en contentait très bien. 

Leur couple fut accepté par tout le monde, et on leur répéta un nombre incalculable de fois qu’ils étaient parfaits ensemble, adorables, évidents. Ils étaient le petit couple mignon. Celui qui s’est bien trouvé. Hinata se demandait si, enfin, il avait trouvé ce qu’il cherchait. En cherchant bien au fond de lui-même, il ne découvrit rien de plus qu’il ne pouvait désirer. Et sa vie continua, simple et heureuse, emplie de petits bonheurs. 

Il n’avait jamais vraiment questionné son orientation sexuelle. Tobio avait été tout naturel, mais il n’avait jamais regardé d’autres garçons –rien que penser à Kenma, ce jour où Kozume avait tenté de le séduire, l’écœurait. Yachi était la féminité incarnée, au contraire, ou plutôt l’image de la femme telle que se la représentait Hinata d’après l’image héritée de sa mère. D’un côté, Hitoka prenait soin d’elle, se maquillait, se coiffait, portait des bijoux et du parfum. Il subsistait pourtant quelque chose d’enfantin en elle qui attendrissait toujours Shouyou ; une étincelle au fond de ses yeux, la naïveté de ses lèvres entrouvertes lorsqu’elle l’écoutait parler, ses sourires qui, même un an après qu’ils se furent mis ensemble, gardaient quelque chose de timide. Elle savait aussi s’occuper d’un foyer, et n’hésitait pas à disputer Hinata lorsqu’il tirait au flanc, disputes qu’il achevait en la prenant dans ses bras et en la faisant rire. Et, les années avançant, la conviction qu’il avait trouvé la compagne de sa vie et la mère de ses enfants ne fit que se renforcer.

Au sortir des études, il avait arrêté le volley-ball de compétition et se rendait désormais dans un club local pour y jouer en loisir. Il avait gardé contact avec plusieurs anciens coéquipiers, et Suga, parfois Kiyoko, venaient leur rendre une visite de temps à autre. Le volley-ball demeurait pour lui une source de bonheur et, s’il en avait l’occasion, il ne manquait pas un match retransmis à la télévision. 

Hinata était à présent établi, employé, et Yachi également. Ils vivaient maintenant dans une petite maison de banlieue, et avaient leur routine. Ils avaient eu des disputes, bien sûr, des remises en question, mais y avaient toujours fait face. Il arrivait encore à Hinata de penser à Tobio en certaines occasions, si, par exemple, un souvenir de Karasuno était ravivé, ou s’il recroisait une de leurs connaissances communes.

Ce soir-là, alors qu’il s’approchait des vingt-cinq ans et sortait du travail, il reçut un sms de Yachi qui lui disait qu’elle mangeait dehors avec des amies. Shouyou lui répondit et, comme chaque jour, prit les transports en commun jusque chez lui. Une dizaine de minutes en bus, cinq à pied, et il retrouvait son foyer. Il était excité ce jour-là à l’annonce d’un match de volley, qui était diffusé en direct et lors duquel allait jouer le Japon. Il rentra, posa sa mallette, accrocha son manteau, se servit un verre et alluma la télé. Il s’assit confortablement dans le canapé, souriant d’avance. 

L’appel des joueurs titulaires commençait tout juste. Le capitaine d’abord, réputé, pilier de l’équipe, bien connu de tous, un attaquant central que Hinata admirait particulièrement, puis le champion, grand, musclé, imposant, avec cette aura propre aux ailiers puissants. Le libéro, dans son maillot distinctif, fit son entrée également. Ushiwaka apparut à l’écran ; Hinata l’avait déjà vu jouer lors de quelques matchs, et trouvait que c’était une expérience très intéressante de voir un ancien adversaire jouer en direct derrière un écran. 

Puis, Hinata eut la sensation de se prendre un mur de briques en pleine face. 

Un visage venait d’apparaître à l’écran. Il entendit à peine le nom familier, obnubilé par l’image, le cœur figé dans sa poitrine. La Terre avait cessé de tourner, stoppée net dans son élan, le monde entier était gelé. Immobile, tout entier tendu vers l’écran, plus un son, plus une information ne parvenaient à Hinata, rien que cette image qui s’étalait devant ses yeux écarquillés.

C’était Tobio, et ce n’était plus lui. Les mèches qui lui tombaient sur le front avaient été coupées et son front était maintenant dégagé, au profit d’une coiffure plus à la mode, loin de l’image de l’adolescent boudeur qu’il gardait encore quelques années auparavant. Ses yeux en étaient extraordinairement mis en valeur, et ils brillaient, ils étincelaient, ils pétillaient de bonheur sous le feu des projecteurs, si familiers et pourtant si étrangers à Hinata. Il paraissait plus mature, un vrai jeune homme accompli, resplendissant dans son maillot rouge de l’équipe nationale. Peut-être était-ce avec la distance, mais il semblait moins longiligne ; ses épaules semblaient s’être élargies d’une manière infime et sa mâchoire semblait plus carrée.

Et surtout, il paraissait heureux. Oui, Hinata en était convaincu. Ses traits, sous le stress du match à venir et des responsabilités nouvelles dans l’équipe, révélaient une certaine détente, une certaine confiance. Il était épanoui, de toute évidence, et Hinata s’en sentit un peu blessé, au fond… Mais en même temps, ressentait une espèce de joie calme, d’apaisement en quelque sorte, de sérénité. Tobio avait pu réaliser son   
rêve, il avait accompli son destin et traversé les épreuves. Il y était parvenu.

Shouyou était collé à son écran, malgré ses tentatives de rester impassible face à lui-même. Il dévorait Tobio des yeux, ce nouveau Kageyama qui l’intriguait tant. Il n’était pas dans le six de base sur le terrain, et Hinata en profita pour essayer de chercher Oikawa dans les gradins, crut le reconnaître dans un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains à lunettes, mais n’en fut pas certain. Son attention fut tout entière détournée par l’entrée de Tobio sur le terrain ; les commentateurs rappelèrent son âge et ses capacités, évoquèrent brièvement un passé difficile au niveau de la santé, et le match reprit. 

Tout de suite, Kageyama fut le centre des regards, et toute la lumière se dirigea sur lui. Il laissait libre court à un génie encore bien supérieur à celui qu’avait connu Hinata, et pas un instant ne transparut un problème moteur, une gêne dans les mouvements ; tous ses gestes étaient d’une fluidité remarquable et il semblait à peine toucher la balle. Il ne laissa personne indifférent, et le match fut bouclé en ce qui parut une seconde à Hinata. Il avait été pris par l’euphorie du match et lorsque la retransmission fut terminée, il avait l’impression de se sentir creux et froid. 

Choqué, aussi et surtout. Il n’avait pas été préparé à être confronté à l’image de Tobio, qu’il s’était efforcé d’oublier depuis des années maintenant. Un Kageyama pour qui il n’existait plus, un être désormais inaccessible, loin de lui, qu’il voyait dans les médias, là où se trouvaient réunies un amas d’élites qu’il ne verrait jamais. Quelqu’un devenu supérieur à lui, en quelque sorte.

L’idée de faire quelques recherches internet pour se renseigner sur la nouvelle vie que menait Tobio l’effleura, mais il la repoussa, non sans difficulté. Il avait l’impression d’avoir replongé l’espace d’un instant ; d’avoir vu ces doigts toucher le ballon, ces doigts, toujours si soignés, qui naguère se posaient sur sa peau… Un étrange sentiment s’emparait de lui, qu’il n’arrivait pas à définir. Ce n’était pas négatif, mais ce n’était de toute évidence pas plaisant non plus.

Il décida de taire cet épisode à Yachi et feignit qu’il ne s’était rien passé. Si jamais elle le décela, les jours suivant, elle ne dit rien non plus, ou devina simplement. Shouyou avait, certes, été un peu perturbé par cette apparition subite, mais s’en remit vite. Le plus difficile était d’imaginer la transition entre le Tobio qu’il avait vu pour la dernière fois, inconscient et vulnérable dans son lit d’hôpital, sans savoir ce qu’il allait devenir, et cette image nouvelle, énorme, d’un athlète confiant et surtout toujours aussi prodigieux. 

Il laissa quelques mois s’écouler et partit en vacances en Europe avec Yachi, pour se vider la tête pour de bon, ce qui fonctionna. Deux semaines à visiter les capitales, à prendre des milliers de photos devant tous les monuments et à profiter de lieux nouveaux et de celle qu’il aimait. Evidemment, c’était Hitoka qui s’était chargée de l’organisation, et aucun imprévu ne vint contrarier ce beau tableau. 

C’est après leur retour que Hinata se décida à passer à l’étape supérieure. Il emmena, une soirée d’été, Yachi dans ce parc où ils s’étaient embrassés pour la première fois, et la rive boueuse avait été remplacée par du sable ; alors qu’ils se promenaient là main dans la main, il s’agenouilla et présenta un écrin de velours rouge, ouvert, à ses yeux embués. A l’intérieur, une bague en or sertie d’un diamant luisait de mille feux dans la lumière orangée du crépuscule. La réponse fut évidente et ils demeurèrent enlacés au bord du lac, simplement heureux, deux silhouettes face à un horizon paisible. 

Leurs familles et amis furent ravis pour eux, tous se réjouirent d’une si bonne nouvelle, même si les grand-mères regrettaient qu’ils fassent, comme tant d’autres jeunes, un mariage à l’occidentale. Yachi était rayonnante, folle de joie de cet événement à venir. Ils s’investirent totalement dans leur mariage pour en faire le plus beau jour de leur vie, et après… un enfant paraissaient la suite logique, ils avaient pris assez de maturité pour élever un petit être. S’imaginer père bouleversait la conception de la vie qu’avait Hinata, mais il se sentait prêt à franchir le cap.

La fête fut fixée pour dans deux ans, en été, un peu tard peut-être pour une relation qui durait déjà depuis presque cinq ans, sept au moment de se passer la bague au doigt. Hinata savait que Yachi n’avait attendu que ça depuis qu’ils savaient qu’ils allaient durer. Peu à peu les préparatifs prirent de plus en plus d’ampleur, et ils passaient leurs journées à choisir les invités, faire les cartes, choisir la salle, la décoration, la musique, les témoins… Tout cela prit du temps et de la passion, et resserra plus que jamais les liens entre les deux amoureux.

Le grand jour arriva enfin. Un jour d’octobre ensoleillé, la joie de l’été dans la fraîcheur encore douce de l’automne. Les feuilles commençaient à tomber, jaunes et orangées, et faisaient un tapis craquant sous les pieds. Natsu, la petite sœur de Shouyou, était aussi excitée que son frère, à les voir bondir à l’entrée de la chapelle en criant. Ils n’étaient pas chrétiens, mais tous les films et séries occidentaux avaient donné à Yachi l’image typique de la mariée qui remonte la nef dans sa robe blanche sur un fond d’orgue. Hinata n’avait pas trop réfléchi à la question, ce qui comptait le plus pour lui était de réunir tout le monde pour célébrer leur union.

Shouyou se calma enfin quand il fallut rentrer. Il était vêtu de blanc, avec un peu de gris pour éviter que ses cheveux ne jurent trop. Les invités s’installèrent sur les bancs ; il reconnut toute sa famille, mais aussi des amis, et particulièrement son ancienne équipe de volley du lycée. Ainsi, Suga lui fit un sourire éclatant en levant le pouce, Tanaka et Nishinoya profitaient de la rumeur ambiante pour rigoler, bientôt réprimandés par Daichi… Certains avaient déjà des familles, d’ailleurs. Deux enfants, de toute évidence des jumeaux, couraient autour d’Asahi pour lui tirer la barbe et les cheveux. Celui-ci essayait de les arrêter sans conviction, souriant d’un air gêné. Certains des coéquipiers de fac avaient aussi ramené leurs femmes et leurs enfants. 

Enfin Yachi arriva. Elle était absolument éblouissante dans sa robe immaculée, dessinant ses courbes puis s’évasant majestueusement. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses yeux brillaient de bonheur, et un sourire ornait ses lèvres. Elle s’avança doucement et rejoignit enfin Hinata, qui lui fit un immense sourire, se sentant presque au bord des larmes. Il prit ses mains et, après quelques paroles et des promesses qu’ils s’étaient déjà faites mille fois, lui passa à l’annulaire gauche un anneau d’or. 

La fête qui suivit fut mémorable et dura toute la nuit. Il y eut plusieurs discours de leurs amis, la plupart ressortirent des images et anecdotes compromettantes, mais tout fut au mieux. Alors que l’aube se levait, les derniers invités regagnaient leurs maisons, épuisés et hilares. Shouyou et Hitoka se laissèrent quelques heures de repos avant de repartir.

Pour leur lune de miel, Hinata n’avait rien voulu d’exotique. Il avait hésité à réserver quelques nuits à Yagiyama Benyland, le parc d’attraction de Sendai, mais rester à Miyagi paraissait trop peu pour marquer le coup. Du coup, il emmenait Hitoka à Tokyo pour passer trois jours à Disneyland, ce qui était de son point de vue plus féérique que de rester à Sendai. 

Ils arrivèrent tout excités, s’émerveillèrent devant l’immense château, étaient presque en train de courir de tous côtés, et voulaient tout voir et tout faire tout de suite. Hinata acheta un plan, le perdit, retourna en chercher un ; ils firent une demi-heure de queue pour une glace que Yachi voulait. Ils firent l’inévitable monde des poupées, et Shouyou passa des heures à convaincre Hitoka de faire le Space Mountain. Ils mangèrent en terrasse, puisque le temps doux continuait, et réservèrent quelques attractions pour les jours à venir. Le soir, ils assistèrent à la parade et Yachi sautillait sur place tellement elle était heureuse. Ils mangèrent hors du parc et regagnèrent finalement leur hôtel.

Le lendemain était un peu plus nuageux, mais il faisait encore bon. C’était un lundi, et ils s’attendaient à moins d’affluence dans le parc que la veille, et donc faire plus d’attractions. Ils commencèrent le matin avec l’univers de Pirates des Caraïbes, puis osèrent la maison hantée. Ils se promenèrent ensuite un moment dans le parc.

Pour manger, ils décidèrent de s’asseoir dans l’herbe et de pique-niquer ce qu’ils avaient acheté à des vendeurs ambulants. Ils choisirent donc un coin d’herbe à une extrémité du parc, avec quelques arbres et où d’autres familles étaient déjà en train de manger. Des enfants, qui avaient déjà fini, suppliaient leurs parents de retourner faire les manèges, d’autres s’amusaient avec des souvenirs et des déguisements. 

Le soleil revint et les inonda d’une chaleur bienvenue. Hinata se mit en t-shirt et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Yachi pour paresser une petite heure, histoire de digérer avant de repartir. Hitoka sortit un livre et entreprit de bouquiner un peu pendant ce temps là. Shouyou profitait des derniers rayons de soleil avant l’hiver et tâchait de s’en imprégner un maximum, quand quelque chose atterrit sur ses genoux. Relevant la tête, il récupéra un petit ballon –une petite balle de volley Mikasa. 

Il se redressa, cherchant des yeux à qui elle appartenait, et vit au loin un petit garçon qui courait avec un équilibre très précaire. Il était encore un bambin, autour de deux ans peut-être, avec des cheveux châtains qui voletaient autour de son visage à chacun de ses pas. Il se figea en voyant sa balle dans les mains de Hinata, resta un instant à le regarder bouche ouverte et fit demi-tour pour courir dans le sens opposé. Shouyou resta la tête relevée, lançant un regard interrogatif à Yachi qui le lui rendit et haussa les épaules. Ils attendirent une minute, puis Hinata posa la balle à côté de lui pour retrouver sa position confortable. 

A peine s’était-il rallongé depuis trente seconde qu’une ombre vint cacher le soleil au dessus de sa tête et qu’une voix toussota. Il se mit en position assise et reconnut le petit garçon à côté d’une paire de jambes. Il eut une seconde pour saisir l’image du bambin avant de relever les yeux sur l’adulte qui l’accompagnait, son père de toute évidence. D’abord une paire de baskets d’une marque réputée hors de prix, un jean, non, un slim pour être exact, puis un T-shirt à longues manches d’un gris soyeux, et enfin –non. Hinata eut une vision du passé, mais il n’était plus dans un magasin, il n’avait plus dix-huit ans, il était dans un parc avec son épouse, et pourtant, pourtant c’était le même visage que ce jour-là, les mêmes épis châtains, les mêmes yeux chocolat.

Oikawa Tooru se tenait face à lui, l’air tout aussi étonné. Il avait à peine changé, était un beau jeune homme approchant de la trentaine à présent, toujours aussi séduisant. Il effaça rapidement son expression choquée, tenta un petit sourire amadoueur, renonça et baissa les yeux sur l’enfant à ses côtés. Il lui posa affectueusement une main sur la tête.

-Allez, murmura-t-il. Demande au monsieur. 

Le petit voulut enfouir sa tête dans ses jambes, mais le Grand Roi s’accroupit pour qu’ils soient tous deux à la même hauteur, tournés vers Hinata. Shouyou n’arrivait pas à réfléchir et regardait tout d’un air stupéfait. Etait-ce bien Oikawa Tooru face à lui ? Et était-ce… son fils ? Mais alors… ? 

-C’est ma balle, bafouilla le petit garçon, et la pointa du doigt. 

Ce fut Yachi qui la fit rouler vers lui, Hinata toujours figé. Ce bambin… Ses cheveux châtains, qui déjà se dressaient un peu par endroits, rappelaient irrésistiblement ceux d’Oikawa, et ses traits purs, même si ce n’était encore qu’un petit enfant. Ses joues étaient roses, ses lèvres pleines, et il levait son petit nez pointu sur Shouyou, ainsi que son regard curieux et innocent. Ses yeux fascinaient Hinata. De grands yeux d’un bleu intense et profond, du bleu royal, du bleu Kageyama. Exactement les mêmes yeux.

-Merci, dit-il d’une petite voix, en levant les yeux sur Oikawa en quête de son approbation.

Celui-ci fixait Hinata, et Hinata le fixait. Ils savaient qu’ils devaient dire quelque chose, mais qui, et que dire, après tout ce temps ? Ils n’étaient pas amis, loin de là… 

-Je ne m’attendais pas à vous voir ici, lâcha finalement Oikawa, s’adressant à la fois à Shouyou et à Yachi qu’il semblait identifier.

-Moi non plus, rétorqua Hinata, retrouvant enfin l’usage de sa langue. 

-On habite à Tokyo, maintenant.

Logique. Tobio était dans l’équipe nationale, basée à la capitale, il était donc normal qu’ils s’y soient établis…

-On est toujours à Miyagi, répondit timidement Yachi.

Oikawa porta ses yeux sur elle sans répondre. Au même moment, une nouvelle voix rompit le silence : 

-Tooru ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe, tu l’as retrouvée cette- 

Kageyama Tobio s’arrêta juste à côté d’Oikawa, toujours accroupi, et regarda Hinata, tétanisé. Le Grand Roi se remit debout et passa un bras protecteur autour de sa taille. Shouyou regardait Tobio comme s’il le voyait pour la première fois ; ce n’était pas du tout comme le voir au travers d’un écran, il était là, vraiment là, à peine à un mètre de lui… Ses yeux, vifs et pour l’instant écarquillés, ressortaient grâce à son front dégagé, les cheveux un peu plus courts sur les côtés. Il était en jean et sweat-shirt, une paire de lunettes de soleil accrochées à son col. Son aura avait, perçut Hinata, un peu évolué, il paraissait plus calme, plus réfléchi, plus confiant, plus heureux peut-être, tout simplement. 

-Salut, murmura Shouyou, la gorge nouée.

-Ça faisait longtemps, répondit Tobio à voix basse.

-C’est qui ? demanda le bambin, s’impatientant. 

Ni l’un ni l’autre ne répondirent, et le petit se mit à faire une moue boudeuse absolument similaire à celle que possédait Tobio. Ce qui réchauffa presque, étonnamment, le cœur de Hinata.

-Il est mignon, déclara doucement Yachi. C’est, hum, votre fils ? 

-C’est ça, acquiesça Oikawa. Kyoji. 

Comme Hinata et Hitoka le regardaient d’un air ébahi, il crut utile de préciser. 

-C’est-à-dire que, hm, on est passés par Mai, comme elle et Tobio se ressemblent, ça faisait comme un vrai mélange de nous deux, on trouvait que, enfin… On trouvait ça bien. On en est fiers.

-Vous pouvez. 

Tobio et Shouyou se regardaient, nerveusement, se cherchaient des yeux. Oikawa resserra sa prise sur la taille de Tobio, qui lui fit un petit sourire, discret mais tendre. Hinata chercha dans sa mémoire, ne se souvint pas avoir vu une telle expression à Tobio quand il s’adressait à lui, ou alors peut-être l’avait-il oublié… Ça n’avait plus d’importance. 

-Je t’ai vu à la télé, dit-il stupidement. 

-Oh, fit Tobio, d’un air d’abord surpris, puis modeste. C’est bien possible. J’ai eu des contrats, pour l’équipe nationale, et Tokyo aussi, alors je joue tout le temps, et parfois c’est filmé… Enfin, souvent…

-C’est bien, articula Hinata à défaut d’autre chose. Je suis content pour toi.

Tobio haussa les épaules d’un air gêné et, à son tour, passa une main dans le dos de son compagnon. Hinata avait l’impression de ne pas montrer assez qu’il était marié à Yachi, par rapport à l’amour ostentatoire d’Oikawa et Kageyama. 

-On est ici en voyage de noces, relança-t-il donc. 

Tobio observa Yachi d’un air curieux mais serein. 

-Beaucoup de bonheur à vous deux, leur souhaita Oikawa avec un grand sourire publicitaire. 

Kageyama inclina la tête pour montrer son accord. 

-J’espère que vous serez heureux.

Il fixa Hinata droit dans les yeux, l’air de dire, plutôt, « j’espère que tu seras heureux ». Shouyou lui sourit simplement. Non plus le sourire timide, gêné, maladroit qu’il lui avait présenté autrefois, dans leur relation malheureuse, mais le sourire heureux, plein, qui l’illuminait aux temps du lycée. Celui qu’il affichait quand Kageyama proposait de lui faire des passes, quand ils étaient victorieux, quand il se laissait être lui-même. C’est ainsi qu’il lui sourit. 

Le petit Kyoji parut sentir que la tension s’était relâchée, puisqu’il fit un sourire à Hinata, le même genre que ceux d’Oikawa. Yachi referma son livre et ils se relevèrent, se prirent la main et se tinrent face à Tobio et Oikawa. Hinata souriait calmement. Il aurait voulu leur dire d’être heureux aussi, mais avait peur d’être ridicule tellement l’évidence qu’ils l’étaient déjà était frappante. 

Mais moi aussi, songea-t-il. Je serai heureux aussi.

Il serra fort la main de Yachi dans la sienne. 

-On va y aller, alors, déclara Oikawa. 

Kageyama hissa Kyoji sur ses épaules, qui paraissait ravi. Il posa ses petites mains potelées dans les cheveux d’un noir d’encre de Tobio, saisit quelques mèches et s’amusa à les enrouler autour de ses doigts, tout sourire. 

-Nous aussi, répondit Hinata. 

-Chibi-chan, salua Oikawa. 

Il saisit la main de Tobio et commença à s’en aller. Kageyama fit un signe de tête à Yachi et ses yeux s’attardèrent sur Hinata un court instant. Il n’osa pas sourire, mais Shouyou crut sentir qu’il en avait l’envie. 

-Hinata, dit-il d’une voix à peine audible.

Finalement, il lui fit le même signe qu’à Yachi, mais celui-là non désinvolte, plus significatif –comme un remerciement, un adieu. Il se détourna enfin, et disparut dans la foule.

Hinata se tourna vers Yachi et l’embrassa sur la joue.

-On y va ?

Elle lui sourit et pressa sa main d’un air encourageant.

Ils se retournèrent et partirent de l’autre côté d’un air décidé, main dans la main, sur leur propre chemin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors que dire, d'abord sur cette partie. Peut-être qu'on peut interpréter la relation entre Hinata et Yachi comme une conséquence du kagehina, ou voir que hinata n'oublie pas tobio pour autant et, peut-être, a des sentiments moindres pour Yachi. Ou alors qu'il tombe réellement amoureux d'elle ; dans tous les cas il est heureux avec ce qu'il a. Ensuite, Kyoji signifie 'Celui qui sourit' donc oui j'ai passé du temps sur un site de prénoms japonais, avant d'opter pour celui-là. ça me paraissait de circonstance avec le thème du sourire qui revient beaucoup à la fin, la symbolique du sourire chez Oikawa etc.   
> Pour la fic, puisque ceci est mon dernier "chapter notes at the end", j'avoue que c'est assez difficile de conclure une telle fic, que j'écris depuis 17 mois et que je poste depuis décembre dernier. C'est ma première et j'avais été super impressionnée et très hésitante à la poster. Je ne voulais pas bâcler la fin, même si je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite, j'ai été prise par le temps. J'espère du moins que vous avez apprécié tout ce que j'ai essayé de construire comme personnages, comme histoire et comme univers, même si l'Oikage est souvent mal considéré :/ (j'espère en avoir donc fait changer d'avis là-dessus... :p)  
> Pour la suite, j'ai plusieurs idées de fics, mais la prépa me prend énormément de temps et je ne peux écrire quasiment que pendant les vacances. J'ai pensé à quelque chose sur Kitagawa Daiichi, sur Haikyuu Quest, sur des fics encore longues et psychologiques, mais je vais privilégier les écrits courts. Adieu les chapitres de 4/5/6000 mots ! :3  
> Voilà, il est temps d'arrêter de fuir l'échéance et de terminer dignement. Merci à tous d'avoir lu cette fic, d'avoir commenté, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir à chaque fois d'avoir des avis ! Mon plus gros défaut est de manquer de confiance dans ce que je fais et notamment dans ce que j'écris. Je n'aurais pas pensé pouvoir intéresser tant de gens avec ce qui reste une banale histoire d'adultère. C'est aussi vraiment plaisant de parler avec des gens qui partagent le même intérêt pour Haikyuu, parfois jusqu'à partager l'oikage. Alors voilà, merci beaucoup et j'espère que ça vous a plu !  
> A bientôt ! <3


End file.
